Through the Son
by marione25
Summary: An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. Hermione Granger will stop at nothing to slit the life out of Lucius Malfoy who has taken the lives of the ones she love the most. Her plan is futile but there is nothing she wouldn't do for a chance to take his life. And the only way to get closer towards the untouchable elitist is through the son.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notes:_**

 ** _BETA EDITED. REPOSTED._**

 ** _Thank you Katy for taking time to sit down and help me out with my story._**

 ** _I know mostly my writings have been annoying especially 70% of the writing are done at the late hours and with a wine or vodka at hand. Yes, I write that way._**

 ** _I will also be reposting this or edited post at the other sites._**

 ** _A03 ofcourse and planning to post on aas it is not yet available there._**

 ** _Anyway has anything to say like a hi or so please do drop by._**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _xx_**

 _ **Prologue**_

Broken by the war that has been, the Ministry of Magic is left with no choice but to force upon the Marriage Law in order to reproduce the lives lost at the war.

With scarcity in their race and kind, the Purebloods - despite of all their repugnance to marry and consummate with Muggle-Borns or Half-Bloods - succumbed to the law in fear of becoming instinct with the condition that the Pureblood status will remain dominant in all aspects and above the social status.

Scorned, abandoned and devastated with all the lives the ones she love she has lost, she is almost left with nothing.  
 _Almost._  
Nothing but her will and wits to survive a world that is now withheld from bloodshed and unruly power, she knows that the only way is forward.

Consumed and blinded by her own wrath, she will stop at nothing to avenge the loved ones she lost and take revenge to the one man who has made them all suffer.

Lucius Malfoy, elite, wealthy and _untouchable_ \- he was able to claim their lives back and reinstate his status in the Dark Lord's good graces by showing loyalty to the Dark Lord before everyone's eyes.

Narcissa Malfoy's outright betrayal to the cause of the Dark Lord earned her a death sentence that was bestowed by her own husband who unblinkingly took her life without remorse to prove his loyalty and gain the Dark Lord's trust once more.

Hermione Granger's hatred for the lives she lost has grown strong enough to withstand any doubts, remorse or even fear to hold back in her plans.

 _An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth._

She will stop at nothing to slit the Dark Lord's most loyal servant's neck and spill the blood it so deserves.  
But she also knows that her plans are futile unless she gets closer to her target which is the most difficult part of it all

But there is a way. There is _always_ a way.

Draco Malfoy feels abandoned by the world and his own father who has killed his beloved mother in front of him.  
With a face destroyed by the Dark Lord as his punishment to Narcissa before being killed, he is desperate to find solace and rest for his restless soul.

Without anything to lose anymore, she will use everything she has to offer to entice the now depressed, alone and devastated self-loathing boy she has grown to hate all her life.

For the brightest witch of her age knows that the only way is forward.  
For she knows the her plans will only be executed once she is ready to give up _everything._

It wouldn't be easy and she must remain focused in her mission for she only got one shot at it.

Will she fully succumb to her hatred in order to avenge her love ones and fill the surging emptiness in her soul? Or will she find peace and comfort in the arms of the boy whose blood she is trying to erase from the world?

There is nothing more painful and dangerous than a woman scorned.

And she knows that to fully accomplish taking the life of the Dark Lord's most loyal Death Eater - there could be only one way.

And the only way to the father is _through the son._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter One_**

 ** _Paris to London_**

The war has come and gone.

Deaths from both sides have been noted in history forever.

Heroes – both dead and alive – have been given their rightful rewards and Order of Merlin.

The Dark Lord's most notable loyalist have succumb into hiding or had faced death in the hands of the Order or have been captured to be taken into Azkaban.

And in Azkaban they await only for two things – the years they would have to serve before the Dementor's Kiss or the days they would be in trial for immediate penalty of the Dementor's Kiss.

But there are those of course, who will inevitably escape with the wealth and power they still have and certain evidences provided for that sufficed them enough for years in Azkaban but not enough to earn the Dementor's Kiss.

The Malfoys were an example.

Despite of all the evidences that pointed towards Lucius Malfoy and his families' ties with the Dark Lord and his inner circle, had merely earned years in Azkaban – mere seven years to be exact.

His status as governor and the evidences he quickly surrendered and the names of other loyalists and those liable in the reign of the Dark Lord both from the First Wizarding War and at the Second Wizarding War earned him the years but enough to let him evade the Dementor's Kiss.

Of course many rallied – but he was once governor – high order governor – of Hogwarts and a high Ministry of Magic official – positions enough to earn him rights to evade such fate.

But of course it was the law and as long as he was seen stripped of his wealth and power, people and their commotion against the decision would slowly die down.

The Malfoys lost about half a billion of their wealth for all the dues they had to pay to the victims and families of the victims, for government taxes they owed, for land, business and infrastructure illegally built under their name and many other black market transaction they were able to do for many years because of their name and wealth.

But of course, half a billion was still more than enough to give a very good life to the only Malfoy left

 _Draco Malfoy._

Without a mother by his side, he had to learn to live life the hard way.

Months right after the war, Hogwarts had been reconstructed back into its full glory with all the help it could possibly get and so by the coming school term, it has reopened.

As expected, Harry Potter and his friends in their respective years returned to the school to continue their academics and for Harry's batch, to finish their final year.

Despite that Harry and Ron were reluctant to return, a certain individual pointed out that their dreams of becoming Aurors were never going to be until they finish their academe.

The duo returned to school with their best friend – the brightest witch of their age – Hermione Granger.

It came as no surprise to all when Hermione Jean Granger finished her year at Hogwarts with beyond excellent grades.

She had earned the Gryffindor House more then enough points to win the House Cup for their final year, had academically excelled in all their subjects and had been the one with highest grades in their batch and the student who has achieved academic excellence with such high grades from the last twenty years at Hogwarts.

Hermione Jean Granger were given enough grades and awards to get any job and career she would want without having to actually undergo training and individual application.

As things were bright for the Golden Trio, it was different towards Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin friends.

Not every Slytherin returned to Hogwarts – especially those who had parents or relatives who had been actively supporting the Dark Lord and had been found guilty of committed crimes.

Most never returned to school and some transferred at Durmstrang Academy.

But Draco Malfoy _returned_ to Hogwarts.

Not because it was the only school that seemed to actually want to accept him but because it was the only school he knew his mother would have wanted him to graduate.

Draco Malfoy had used what was left of the Malfoy's net worth to give back to all the victims of his family and to pay certain dues he knew that they owe.

What he had used in his schooling was what his mother left of him – the Black net worth.

It wasn't as much as what was left of him as a Malfoy, but it were still more than enough to last him more than a few lifetimes.

He swore never to touch for himself what his father had left of him.

It was blood money as he would have called it.

Closing eyes and ears to everything and everyone that seemed to bully, mock and curse his existence as a Malfoy at the halls of the castle, Draco graduated from the school with good honors.

He had left the Quidditch Team in his final year. He didn't want any encounter with Harry Potter and his lot other than the classes that he inevitably had to.

Harry Potter never spoke to him, bullied him, nor did he encourage any of the mockery he had received.

They never really talked.

The boy seemed to be waiting for him to say something about how he saved his life at the Battle of Hogwarts.

Draco was cowardly enough to admit he was not going to try and get anywhere near the lot.

He wanted to graduate physically whole from the school.

And so he focused on his academics – which seemed to be an effective way for him to gain back his life.

He was able to excel in his studies in ways he didn't imagined.

He was able to put himself into an academic class and study routine without being distracted by other things.

He excelled beyond the other Slytherins and was even third in grades among those who graduated.

Granger came first of course, a Ravenclaw came second and he, Draco Malfoy, came third – which was more than a surprise to both students and staff of the school.

The teachers put it that he was trying to prove himself that he was nowhere like his father.

His peers placed it as something else.

But he didn't care.

He just wanted to get out of the school and graduate with the grades required so he could enter an apprenticeship at St. Mungo's and become the Healer he thought he wanted to be early on.

Not to everyone's knowledge but it was professor Minerva McGonagall who saw his possible potential at the field and who has informed and given him an application paper in regards to the subject.

He didn't want to take it and he had reservations with the old woman. Though, he had to admit that she was the one who sent her a letter a month before the term began asking and inviting him if he so chose

Draco was beyond flabbergasted as he knew no other school would take him and Durmstrang was already out of the question as Hogwarts had always been his option.

He had to make choices and with very limited resources and connections he now had in his life, he accepted the letter, replied in thanks, and stated he would be there come the start of term.

A reply was soon sent and he had his usual Hogwarts letter and books of things to be brought with him and the list of extra subjects he could take and the form for the special subjects he needed to take if he was to apply later in life as Healer.

He didn't want it and he didn't want to accept it thinking that no hospital would ever want to work with a Malfoy.

But he earned enough grades for himself to earn a 'yes' at the hospital right after he graduated.

And so a year of apprenticeship came into his hands and soon after, another year of residency and scholarship was offered to him from Denmark – from a doctor whom he met at St. Mungo's while he was doing his apprenticeship.

It excited him beyond anything and scared him as well.

He was going to be away – for about four years – from London and everything else that reminded him that he was a Malfoy, that he was a big part of the war.

He accepted it.

So right after his apprenticeship, he flew with the old man towards Denmark for his four years of practice and residency to become a Healer.

The four years had come and gone quickly.

Draco had used his wealth as a Black and his academics in order to survive life in another country.

It wasn't easy but neither was it that difficult because he was open to the many opportunities of trying to live a new life and trying out everything else that there was that the world has to offer him.

He learned to deal with many things without the life he was used to.

He didn't have servants so he learned to live on his own.

He had patients and co-Healers who were Muggle-Born and some were Squibs – and he had to deal with them with his best foot forward which taught him after all those years – that they weren't a disease to be stayed away from like his father had raised him to think.

Four years had passed and Draco Malfoy was given a Healer position job at Paris that he could take and stay with for the rest of his life.

It was another opportunity of a lifetime that he jumped into.

Parisian life was quite different and a little more difficult than he thought it would be, but at least, he was getting somewhere in his life.

And this is where he stayed and was willing to stay until he had received news that his father's sentence is over and that in a few weeks he would be released.

Draco didn't want to go home.

Paris was his home for about two years now.

He had grown to know the place, like his job and even love the people around him.

He really didn't want to go home.

But he had to go home.

He didn't want to babysit his father but he needed to ensure that Malfoy senior would not do anything that would taint the reputation he had come so far to rebuild.

 ** _7.24am Paris to London flight_**

Draco closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

His flight was within two hours from the moment he was reading it.

He wanted to crumple the ticket in his hands but he couldn't.

Because he had bought it with his own blood and sweat. He learned through the years, anything he earned by blood and sweat was worth keeping and using at its full extent.

He had made all the arrangements of his flight and his arrival.

He wasn't – not even by the god's name – was he ever going to stay at the Malfoy manor with his father.

The estate had been well-kept through the years – it was one of seven estates left of the Malfoys from about the thirty they used to have across the globe.

And he was nowhere staying in any of the estates.

He had lived in rooms, dorms, small flats and apartments in the places he lived as he studied and worked – he could possibly live in the hotel for a few months as he had learned never to stay in any of the estates left of them through the years.

He had worked for enough money for him to be able to stay in a hotel for a few months and he still had money from the inheritance from his mother's side – surely he wasn't going to go down and stay in the sewers.

He sighed heavily and stared over at his golden pocket watch.

The glass reflected the side of his face and he closed his eyes and quickly closed the watch again.

He didn't need to see that.

Draco had nothing to do but wait.

It was a very short flight but he already felt like he is about to be dragged into a hell that he'd had to live with for the coming months.

 _"_ _What the fuck is this?!"_ screamed a voice. "It's 2005, Harry! It's not the 18th century!"

Harry looked up from his table and the bagel he was eating.

Hermione was standing furious by his door and holding a parchment in his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he ushered her to come in.

Hermione was red in the face and was looking at Harry.

"I told you that this was going to be passed – did you even do anything about it?"

Harry looked up at her and stared at the parchment in her hand.

She was livid, she was beyond furious.

And he knew why.

"Er-"

"What 'er'-?!" Hermione asked again shoving the parchment over his desk.

It was a large memo and notification to all officials, officers, members and staff of the Ministry of Magic regarding the Marriage Law that was to be passed very soon.

"I already raised my petition-"

"Really?" Hermione asked him folding her arms. "Really, Harry Potter?"

In truth, Harry did raise a petition against it time and again.

But the law – their world – just demanded greatly of it.

It wasn't easy to explain to her given she had a very different perspective on things.

Harry had talked to the present Minister of Magic – Kingsley Shacklebot – about it.

And the man couldn't do anything.

The Wizengamot's vote was eight out of twelve heads.

Governors of Hogwarts also agreed to it just like the other officials.

There were only a handful of people who actually didn't agree to it – Order of the Phoenix members and certain Hogwarts staff members.

"'Mione-"

"Don't 'Mione me!" Hermione spat at him. "Harry! Wake up! They're going to ask us to marry someone we don't like!"

Harry gaped at her with a raised brow.

Hermione stared and then she became more furious.

"Fine!" she wailed at him. "They're going to ask people – single like myself – to marry someone I don't like!"

"Hermione, look –" Harry began walking to her side over the table and touching the side of her arms gently.

"Harry-"

"'Mione, listen to me – I've read all the memo on this and I've read the possible rules and scenarios-"

"Really-"

"And they are not that bad. Both parties will get equal rights and will get the partners that most fit their-"

"I don't care about getting the fit partners!" Hermione said shoving his hands away. "Harry – my point is that – I do not want to be married with someone I absolutely do not like!"

"Hermione, there are so many single people out there that you might just-"

"This isn't my point!" Hermione wailed back at him. "Harry, please."

Harry stopped touching her.

He looked back at her as she sat back over the comfortable couch he had in his office.

He understood her completely.

But she had to understand the laws and what it demanded of the society at the moment.

Seven years it had been but they had grown at loss in numbers.

Their kind had to reproduce.

A few years back, Harry alongside other Aurors and Order members had found a secret hideout of Death Eaters who had been mass producing – from the time of the war – until the few years after it, a couple of medicinal potions that disabled Muggle-Borns to produce children.

They weren't sure how it went out to the market and to which individuals these were sold but they were sold nevertheless and had been giving alarming results.

For the loyalists of the Dark Lord, Purebloods were the only kind worth existing.

And if there were going to be Muggle-Borns or Half-Bloods, then it was better never to reproduce again.

Severus Snape miraculously outlived Nagini's lethal fangs.

And though he survived and had spent a few weeks at St. Mungo's, he also spent a good few months at Azkaban until Harry Potter and some Order members gave testimony of where his loyalty truly lies.

He was given a pardon, several thousand of galleons as reward but he was stripped off his position at Hogwarts.

It wasn't something he disliked anyway.

He wanted to live a new life and wanted to leave London for as long as he could remember.

Last of what they heard of him, he had gone into another country and was doing further research in his forte.

It was then that Harry had to force himself to write to him to return to London to check a few of the potion samples that were found.

Snape didn't want to help but given that it sounded like he was the only person able to help, he asked Harry to send him several bottles.

The letter arrived three days later.

More like an essay actually.

Snape had given Harry all the facts he had to know on how dangerous the potions they had found.

He gave Harry the ingredients and how it may have been brewed and the possible consequences of the potions when drank.

Severus Snape was the one who discovered the effects of the potion that had been mass-distributed by unsuspecting victims.

Since then, they had been exchanging letters as he continued to research to find a cure to it.

A few years later, there was still no cure to it and so the Ministry of Magic alongside MACUSA had decided to bring forth the only solution possible to avoid extinction of their kind – A Marriage Law.

It didn't matter if they were Purebloods, Half-Bloods or Muggle-Borns.

They had to marry and reproduce as fast as possible to evade what would become of them if the population wasn't reproduced.

"I'm going to write a letter to professor Snape about this." Hermione said angrily pointing over the parchment. "I told him I could apprentice him to make his work fast-"

"Er – he already sent me a Howler about this." Harry slowly admitted avoiding her gaze.

"He what?" Hermione asked, eyes wide.

"He sent me a Howler. He's also furious about the law but well – we can't do anything and everyone thinks I can do something-"

"Because you're Harry Bloody Potter!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Hermione, I already told you-"

But Harry stopped.

There was an insistent knock on the door.

Before Harry could speak, Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed at the door.

"What?!" she angrily screamed without meaning to. "We're talking in here!"

It was her assistant who had followed her all the way from the seventh floor up until Harry's floor which was on the fifteenth.

"What?" Hermione asked angrily.

Her assistant coward a little.

Her boss was rarely ever angry but when she was, she really was.

"The books you ordered abroad had some problem at the airport and they're asking a fine for it-"

"They what?!" Hermione asked grabbing the note from her and reading it.

Her eyes went wide.

Because of the memo very early that morning, she had forgotten that a collection of very rare and expensive books she has ordered were to arrive today.

"Maybe you need to pick them up?" Harry suggested walking behind her and reading the letter over her shoulder.

"Shut up." Hermione said shoving the note over Harry's chest.

She looked up at her assistant trying to breath out her stress.

"Alright. I'm sorry for yelling. I'm so fucking stressed out. Can you make a call or something – anything – to ensure that they do not do anything to those books until I get there-"

"Alright, Miss Granger, I will do that.-"

"How about we pick them up?" Harry suggested with a big beam.

"No." Hermione snapped at him poking over his chest. "You stay here. You fix _that."_

Hermione stared over the parchment again and then back at Harry.

"'Mione-"

"Fix that." Hermione repeated with glinting eyes. "I tell you, Harry. There is no fucking way I'm ever going to marry anyone that I do not love."

"But-"

"You know how hard it has been all these years, yes?" she asked turning to him.

This time, it hurt Harry even if she didn't yell.

He knew what he was talking about.

He knew of the losses she has endured all this years and he was the only one who remained.

Hermione's eyes softened at the sight of Harry.

They only had one another for all these years.

Best friends as they were, they had one another after everything.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said suddenly embracing him. "I didn't mean to yell at you-"

"It's my fault." Harry said embracing her back and kissing her forehead. "I'll do something about it. Go get your books at the airport."

"I'll get back here at the office the moment I fix that." Hermione said as Harry gently used his fingers to dry off the tears threatening to fall at the side of her eyelids.

Hermione nodded at him and kissed him over the cheek.

"I'll be back as fast." Hermione said moving from him and pacing fast towards the door.

Harry sighed and stared over the large memo over his table.

He felt extremely bad at making that empty promise.

For no matter what he does, even if he was Harry Bloody Potter, he knew that the law was going to be passed and it was going to commence sooner than everyone else thought.

Half an hour later, Hermione had arrived at the largest airport in London.

She had come with a collected mind and body despite that it were still boiling from the thought that the Marriage Law was to be passed and Harry wasn't doing anything about it.

She went from cashiers to registrars, window after window to inquire where her books had been taken and what she could do about the problem it was causing to get them out of the airport.

But soon, she was losing her patience.

She had been asked to stay at the lobby – near the people waiting for the relatives or friends or love ones to arrive – from the coming flight that morning.

She was furious.

She had been standing, sitting, walking around and about but nobody was meeting her at the said place to talk about the problem with her books.

Finally, when someone met her up they asked her to sign a couple of papers and asked for her ID to be handed over.

However, in her haste and anger, she accidentally handed over her ID as "Ministry Worker Hermione Jean Granger" instead of her usual Muggle ID that she used.

She was then taken into another lobby and was asked to wait for someone to see her because of her 'suspicious' actions and use of 'fake identification card'.

Of course she got even more furious about it but she couldn't really explain to them what the ID was for and where she was legally using it and how it has become a true ID.

She had been asked to wait in another line for what seemed like forever.

But what really made her blood boil at its fullest extent was when two airport officials were tagging along a very important looking blonde man who cut her through the line and went ahead of her just when it was her turn to talk to the office of assistance.

"Excuse me." The officers said dragging the blonde man passed the long line who were all angered.

Everyone at the line protested but the blonde man didn't seem all too happy either to be dragged ahead of the line and draw much attention.

"He's a doctor. He has some identification problems but he can't be delayed or lives would be lost."

"What the mother of fuck." Hermione angrily whispered as they pulled the man ahead of them and brought him inside the office where people had been lined up to wait.

Hermione looked around her and saw how furious everyone else seemed to be.

They all had identification card problems, loss of passport, had been snatched with something and all other possible airport trouble.

But she was not – not in the name of Merlin – would let someone get ahead of her just because they think they were that important than the rest of them.

"Miss?" the officer by the line asked as she started walking forward the double doors. "Miss, wait you can't just-"

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." Hermione muttered anger rising inside her.

The officer tried to stop her.

 _"_ _Oh, move over."_ Hermione angrily said shoving the official away and with a secret whip of her wand, she stunned the officer and went forward the double doors, marching with all the anger, blood and sweat wrenched up all over her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Two_**

 ** _Seven Years Later_**

 _It was raining._

 _But it was June._

 _It has been a month since the Battle of Hogwarts._

 _The Daily Prophet and other articles and pamphlets came out that morning and almost everyone had a copy._

 _In celebration and memoriam of the occasion, each had a list of witches, wizards and even famous creatures alike who had been a hero of the war were listed and plastered everywhere._

 _It would take more than weeks and months to move on from the great loss of the Wizarding World especially at the region of Great Britain._

 _There was a tinker and sound of the bell and Hermione looked up as she drew the copy of the Daily Prophet under the table._

 _It was just Harry._

 _She relaxed in the quiet and almost empty Muggle café._

 _Harry's eyes roamed the café and he quickly saw her and went straight to the corner table by the window where she usually sat._

 _"We're going?" he asked her although he sat down in front of her._

 _Hermione took the newspaper copy from under the table and flattened it out onto the table and carefully folded it to hide the moving pictures over the pages._

 _"Give me a moment." Hermione said as she focused on folding the paper._

 _Harry stared._

 _She had been crying again._

 _They had spent the morning at the grounds of Hogwarts at a ceremony in commemoration of the battle that took place at the grounds._

 _They were greeted by professors, Ministry officials and some Auror and Order members who came at the ceremony._

 _Harry was obliged to give a small talk and was also obliged to talk to several of the people present at the ceremony._

 _Hermione remained by his side and spoke only when spoken too._

 _The Weasley's – or rather who were left of the members – were there as well._

 _Despite that they treated both Harry and Hermione family, Hermione found herself withdrawn from them._

 _George and Percy had been injured severely._

 _Fred Weasley had passed at the battle._

 _It was the hardest death Harry and Ron had to face._

 _But it was very different for Hermione._

 _Harry had decided that he'd wait for her to return to her old self but until then, he would just be there._

 _It was the most painful thing Harry has ever seen in his life – to see her cry at the death of her parents._

 _She had left them and Obliviated them in fear that the Dark Lord and his followers will turn to them for information of her to find Harry._

 _She wanted them not to remember her so they could be safe._

 _But she was terribly wrong._

 _The weeks that they were looking for the Horcrux, the death toll had risen as the Death Eaters attacked cities after another – relentless and reckless if it were still within the boundaries of their world or of the Muggle World._

 _A mass Muggle attack at Europe that was thought of to be terrorism broke out and one of the first victims to die on the spot of the explosion of the hospital were Hermione's parents._

 _They were at a restaurant right across the hospital that had been blown up by the Death Eaters._

 _It was three days after the battle that Hermione found out about it when Kingsley opted for an Order meeting that included the trio._

 _He had given them a list of Muggle casualties to find out if there was anyone that Harry or Hermione knew of._

 _The next thing they knew, Hermione had completely passed out at the other end of the table and a few hours later, they had to restrain her by magic as she screamed and cried at the loss she didn't know of happened many weeks beforehand._

 _She blamed herself and Harry had to stand by her side and watch her wake up in the middle of the night in the night crying and screaming for her parents._

 _Days and nights and her cries slowly died down._

 _Something had slowly changed in her._

 _He never knew what exactly but he knew that something had died inside of her._

 _Harry was sitting behind his desk and finishing his lunch while reading Ron's letter to him on how he was enjoying his year long vacation with Ginny at her work travels and duties for the Quidditch team she was presently coaching._

 _It has been seven years and the changes came too fast._

 _Two years after the battle, the Weasley's had travelled across countries._

 _They've visited Romania first and then worked their way around Australia and a couple more of countries using the money that had been awarded to their family by the Ministry of Magic and for the damages loss as law in the Wizarding government._

 _It was their way of helping Mrs. Weasley and George cope at their loss of friend._

 _It wasn't something easy to let go but like every other survivor in the Wizarding World, they had to move on from the loss of their loved ones._

 _It was when they were at Paris, France that things seem to turn for the better for the family._

 _Soon after living at the large place of Fleur, the family decided to stay for a couple more of months at a house that Bill and Fleur had been investing on._

 _A couple of months of touring more, getting to know the environment and the culture and soon the Weasley's came into a decision of staying there for another year or two._

 _The paper work were quite easy given that they were known to be Aurors and Order members at the Wizarding society. The Muggle government and society was also easy to get into given that Bill married a French woman who had a good family and reputation at the city._

 _Bill and Fleur together with Percy and Charlie's savings helped buy a small house for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just a few streets down to where Fleur and Bill and Fleur's family lived._

 _Charlie would stay there from time to time but work sought him to travel across so he didn't really need a place to stay._

 _Ginny had finished her academics and had been quickly hired in local and then international Quidditch leagues that demanded most of her time to be away from home and to travel as well._

 _Percy had continued to work at the Ministry of Magic but soon decided to be transferred at Barcelona, Spain where he felt a bit more fit to work but consistently wrote letters to his family._

 _George was the one who had the hardest time going back to his life._

 _He stayed with his parents and were constantly visited by the others and had always travelled back to London to Harry and Hermione where he felt most at home._

 _He ran the business for a few more years and soon became too busy to remember that loss he had endured in his life._

 _It was quite hard but he, like the others, had to move on._

 _The moment they graduated, Harry had decided to join the Auror training from which he and Ron signed up for._

 _The months of training paid off well and just a year or two later, they had been given their official badges as Aurors and soon with his hard work and efficiency at the department, Harry had been offered the position as head Auror._

 _Ron had been vouching for him to get the position and right after Harry was placed in position, he asked Harry to give him permission to be reinstated in the Auror department that travelled._

 _Harry was suspicious but he knew that Ron always wanted a reason to travelled._

 _He signed the documents and after a few months and years of doing well in his department, he wrote a letter to Harry to allow him a year worth of vacation so he could enjoy himself with Ginny._

 _Harry allowed of course knowing that Ron needed and deserved this and a lot more after everything that has transpired at the battle._

 _He was still lost somewhere and this was his way of coping._

 _And being the best friend that he was, Harry signed the document and allowed him a year worth of leave of absence that was never usually granted just so easily._

 _And so, Harry was left with Hermione._

 _They've been best friends for as long as Harry could possibly remember._

 _They had both graduated with good grades and Hermione, despite all her losses, managed to cope well at school despite of her nightly mourn and sudden outbursts from time to time._

 _It was Harry and only Harry who had seen all these and this side of Hermione Jean Granger._

 _He had stayed right by her side and tried to comfort her and give her everything that a best friend could possibly hope for._

 _They tried once or twice even to date romantically but it never somehow worked that way._

 _There were no fights nor arguments, but Hermione always seemed to think that she has been too damaged inside that she couldn't possibly settle in full of loving Harry._

 _Harry kept reminding her that dangers were no longer around and that he would always stay with her but Hermione, traumatized still by the loss of her own parents, couldn't bring herself to the point of moving forward and settling for a happy ending._

 _Still, Harry remained by her side despite all of it for he knew that it was the only thing he could give her after all the loss and pain she has endured._

 _"Excuse me!"_ Hermione called out as she entered the double doors and passed through the threshold.

The moment she crossed the other room she was taken aback to find herself in a very quiet room.

It was filled with windows and a few people were lined up quietly and a row of almost empty chairs were occupied but certain people.

She had called out with a loud voice thinking this room was going to be as crowded as the one she had just left.

She stopped on her tracks to find the guards holding the so-called 'doctor' and leading him towards one of the windows.

They were heading towards a window that lined up people who had identification card problems.

"Ugh." Hermione gritted her teeth walking forward them. "Excuse me, I have to go to that line first because I was first in line."

She walked passed that without looking back and lined up towards the window they were about to line to.

The personnel behind the window looked up at her with a strange look.

"Yes?" the young man had asked her.

"I have ID problem." Hermione said laying across the window the documents.

The young man read her documents and stared up at her and then gave her a curt smile.

"Please wait for a while Miss Granger, I need to just handle one emergency for a bit-"

"What-" Hermione asked and the young man stood from her chair and gestured behind her.

The guards walked forward with the blonde man.

"No." Hermione demanded banging her fist before the window.

Some people stared.

"I was here in line first." Hermione angrily said. "I'm sorry, I've been here for hours and I won't allow him to just cut the line-"

"We're sorry. It's just that we give privileges to doctors and other important professions and disabled individuals for this line. We will handle yours right after Miss Granger-"

Hermione was gently shoved aside by the guards who already felt irritated by her attitude earlier on.

Hermione moved forward again and raised her hand to push the guard away when a hand held her up gently.

She looked up with a furious gaze.

 _"I'm sorry."_ a voice came. "I didn't mean to cut you off the line." the familiar voice said.

Hermione's eyes widened beyond its usual limit as she turned to the person.

Her mouth fell open but no words came out.

Her heart was pounding quite fast.

She barely felt it when the blonde slowly lowered her hand down.

She couldn't put the words out of her mouth and just couldn't say it but it was surely happening before her eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry." the blonde man said as he turned to the window. "Please do help and assist Miss Granger first. I am not here for any emergency. I had a problem with my ID but I could wait. I have no emergency at the moment. I also have to take this call as this may be more important."

The young man stared at him in reluctance but he nodded.

The guards moved away and let Hermione pass but she was unmoving, eyes wide and gaping wordlessly towards the blonde man who had just walked away from her and the window as he started dialing something over his Muggle mobile.

"Miss Granger?" the young man called out to her with a questioning glare. "Shall I assist you?"

"What?" Hermione said eyes still on the blonde man who had left the room for a while.

"How can I help you?" the man asked again. "Is there a problem?"

Hermione looked back at the young man and then back at the guards then back at the window again.

"I'm sorry, who was that?" she asked unable to control herself.

She couldn't be mistaken but it was close to impossible.

Last she's heard is that he was in Paris, France or something like that.

 _Did he not recognize her?_

But he called her by her last name.

She could and would recognize that blonde beauty whenever and wherever possible.

He may have looked different but she was dead sure it was him.

He was wearing a handsome pair of Muggle clothes and was holding a mobile phone – a Muggle object.

He also wore squared spectacles.

And he smelled terribly nice.

Hermione blinked and shook her head.

She was almost so sure who she had just seen.

Sure there was what looked like a scar of a burnt over the side of his once handsome face but she couldn't be mistaken.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said unable to stop herself. "Can you like-" she looked back at the door where he disappeared.

"Miss Granger?"

"I'm sorry – I need to – can you hold that line for me – I'll be right back."

And without another word, Hermione staggered out of the window and literally ran back towards the door where she could swear that it was Draco Malfoy that she had just encountered a moment ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Three_**

 ** _Curiosity_**

"I mean, I'm serious." Hermione's voice came from the kitchen. "Like _bloody serious,_ Harry."

She only heard a mumble from the other room.

"Are you listening to me?" she called out over the pan she was cooking their dinner from.

"I'm listening!" Harry called back.

Hermione wasn't really convinced.

She put the spatula down and walked to the other room.

Harry was in the small dining table half finishing the nachos bowl she had prepared earlier for their pre-dinner snack and was reading a copy of the evening edition of the Prophet.

Harry looked up at her furious state by the doorway.

"Hi?" Harry asked smiling at her.

She wasn't smiling back in her Ministry uniform and apron over it.

It was Hermione's flat and Harry had been staying there from time to time.

They've dated several times and he's slept over since then and even after Hermione decided that things weren't going well, Harry was more than welcome to stay at her flat to eat, hang out or sleep over especially when he came late from work.

Hermione never questioned it despite that he really lived a few houses away from her.

But she didn't say anything.

She always liked his company and for some reason, she knew deep down that Harry purposely made this a habit because he never wanted her to be alone especially in those days and nights where she's had an outburst when she recalls the memories of her parents.

Tonight was like one of those nights where Harry decided to bunk into her place.

She didn't go back to work anymore and sent him a note that she was going to have to tell him the following day about what happened and that there was something she needed to tell him.

Harry was of course more than curious about it.

He quickly wrote back to her and told her that he'd go and buy some grocery on his way back from work and bunk in her place for the night because he had a couple of work he has to do and he didn't have time to cook and he'll probably just sleep if he gets home into an empty apartment.

Hermione welcomed him and told him that she'd make some nachos, pasta and some stirred beef with vegetables for him and tell him the story over dinner.

Harry arrived an hour earlier than expected and had immediately started on the nachos as Hermione began telling him the story of how she managed to fix the problem with her books but how she was very sure that she had encountered Draco Malfoy earlier that day.

"Are you listening?" she demanded by the door.

"Yes." Harry quickly said swallowing the nachos in his hand and smiling at her.

She looked suspicious.

"No." Hermione said. "You're _not_ listening."

"I am listening to you!" Harry protested.

"I just told you that I saw Draco Malfoy at the airport today."

"Yes, I heard you say it." Harry said looking back at her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You don't look surprise to me." Hermione commented folding her arms.

Harry blinked.

He should not have because that immediately gave Hermione an impression on something.

"There's something you're not telling me." Hermione pointed out. "Did you know he's in town?" she asked.

Harry didn't answer.

He blinked again and moved uncomfortably around the dining table.

"Harry?" Hermione asked again walking forward the table and standing across from him.

"'Mione." Harry began unable to sound guilty. "Well it's _London_ and –"

"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed. "It was him. And you knew? You knew he's in town?" Hermione asked him.

This time, Harry slightly paled.

There was something in his eyes that told Hermione that there was something else he wasn't telling her.

"What's wrong?" she asked suddenly serious. "Spit it out."

Harry looked reluctant but he also looked like he didn't have a choice.

"Look, I just also found out about it." Harry sighed taking out the copy of the newspaper in his hand and laying it over the table.

Hermione glanced down at it and back at Harry.

"I didn't know about it as well." Harry said pointing over the evening headline. "I just owled Kingsley and he kind of.. sort of confirmed."

"Confirmed what?" Hermione asked taking the newspaper from the daily and reading the headline.

Harry watched closely and waited, ready for the blow to fall as he slowly observed her reaction.

"I swear to you that I didn't know about this one and that-"

"When was this out?" Hermione demanded reading the headline. "Is this why he's in town?"

"Probably." Harry said staring at her facial reaction. "I think that's why Malfoy flew in today."

The evening headline read about Lucius Malfoy's sentence being read over again at three that afternoon that he was to be released within seven days.

Draco Malfoy had obviously been given a head's up a few days early or so for him to return to town for the release of his father.

"Hermione?" Harry asked slowly watching her.

Her eyes were kept focused over the large pictures of Lucius Malfoy.

One was in his glorious days and one was the one picture he had in Azkaban prison.

She was silent as she kept her eyes over the article on how the sentence was over and that he would be released in a few days.

The article also read the crimes he has committed and the date of the trial seven years back and which crimes he was sentenced for.

One of the crimes were of the mass murder in the Muggle community from which Hermione lost her parents to.

"Mione?" Harry's voice came again.

He was beginning to be worried about her loss of reaction again.

"'Mione, if you're-"

"Sorry, what?" Hermione said shoving the paper back over the table. "I'm sorry. I think the cream of the pasta sauce is burning. I'll be back." Hermione said quickly walking out of the dining hall.

Before Harry could say anything else, she walked out and heard her go back to her cooking.

He was silent as he listened to her movements.

Nothing was breaking but he was more worried when she was that way.

There was a time from which Hermione had gone through a phase that she didn't want to talk to anyone and kept herself for about weeks and months in her apartment.

It was only when he talked to her that she let herself out and returned to the world again.

No amount of convincing from the Weasley's and not even Fleur or professor McGonagall helped her out of it.

It was him, Harry Potter who had helped her out of it.

Since then, Harry knew and had decided that he would look after her.

That he would, the best of his capabilities would watch over her no matter the consequences.

He felt greatly responsible for the great loss in her life.

And so he swore that he would remain by her side for all the days and nights she would need him – and even those days and nights that she didn't want to.

He was after all, the only one she's got left.

Draco entered the large suite he had reserved for himself.

It was a nice hotel in the middle of London and was easy access to everywhere he needed to go while he stayed in town.

The room wasn't as elegant nor as large as a villa-size would be.

It was big enough to give comfort to him and his needs.

He was hoping to stay in only for a week and two weeks maximum.

He didn't want to stay at London – he had a good life at Paris where he is able to work well with people and had a good life that was both peaceful and away from what has been in the past years.

"Thanks, mate." Draco said as he handed over a large amount of tip for the good service that he had received since his reservation and arrival.

His suite consisted of a bedroom with a large and good view of the city, a large bathroom, a spacious wardrobe for both his clothes and shoes and another room that consisted a small dining and kitchen type area.

A good room service meal was already waiting for him at the other room.

Despite of the reason that he was at London and the stress he was reeling over, he tried to think of this as a small business seminar he needed to attend to.

He's done that loads of times.

He had attended seminars from across the globe and had learned a thing or more to help him get better in his career as a Healer.

He stayed in rented flats, rooms and hotel accommodation that was either organized for him or he organized by himself.

He was used to the life of tending and taking good care of himself.

It was something he realized he immediately needed to get a hang on.

After all, he was no longer a Malfoy golden boy.

He wanted to be known as Draco Malfoy – an expert and good Healer and not some Death Eater's son who knew nothing about life and the way of living.

Draco sank over the large four poster bed and tried to relieve the day.

He was too tired from the airport and from the first errands he had to go through that day.

From the airport, he went onto a quick conference while his things were taken from the airport and straight to the hotel leaving him with only his large hand carry bag that contained a few clothes, his work belongings and some work documents and a large and thick planner he had bought from Paris two years ago.

From the conference, he went straight to the Ministry of Magic where he was expected to show up to get the schedule of his father's release and the itinerary and errands he had to go through before his release.

Most importantly, as part of the deal of him not being sentenced by the Ministry of Magic since he was underage and under mere influence by his family, Draco had been constantly ordered to register his wand back and forth whenever he visited any country.

At the MACUSA when he visited the United States he had to register his wand and make an appearance to let them know he was there.

At Denmark and at Paris and any other country he visited and stayed in, he had to register his wand so the Magical government would know that he was in that particular country.

Back at London, he needed to do the same thing at the Ministry of Magic.

He tried to do his best to do everything without drawing much attention to him especially at that very place where he and his family was well known.

He was back at London and things would definitely be not as peaceful as it has been in the past several years.

He then went straight to Gringotts to exchange some of his Muggle money and withdraw a couple of his Black money that he would use around.

It was an exhausting day because he had to tend to all of it by himself but it was something he had taught himself to get used to.

And finally at eight that evening, he was in his hotel room and ready to gobble down his dinner and have a good rest before the following day's to-do.

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

He couldn't take the image of Hermione Jean Granger back at the airport earlier that day.

 _Yes, it was her._

It was her and she was more than surprised to see him at the airport.

He was also beyond flabbergasted but he didn't want to make a scene or make himself known around that he as back or anything that would draw attention to him.

He dealt with her at the most discreet way possible.

He knew she would follow him right after and so without any choice, he had to Disapparate onto the next corridor to avoid any conversation or confrontation with her.

He knew of what his father has done and despite that it wasn't his fault, he felt guilty about it.

He felt guilty about everything that his father has done to anyone and everything he has done in the war even if he wasn't literary involved in it.

 _He despised being a Malfoy._

And for some reason, he feared seeing her or coming face to face with her.

She was a friendly face and a nice one to look back at the good times he himself had at Hogwarts.

But he was conflicted deep down and she was part of the life he was trying to turn away from.

But Draco grinned to himself.

He did like the idea that he bumped into her that morning and was more than happy to see a familiar face the moment he got back into London.

Draco would never admit it to anyone else and not even to himself but he knew deep down that he was somewhat wondering when was the possible moment from which he would encounter her again and for some reason, he was looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Four_**

 ** _An Accident_**

"Why are the pancakes burnt?" Harry asked, looking over his work desk that morning.

"Are you going to eat that or are you going to be ungrateful?" Hermione asked, placing down a hot cup of caffeine over his desk as well.

"Sorry." Harry quickly said, looking over the packed brunch she had made for him and picking out the pancake with the least burns over it.

Hermione was standing over his desk with her hands over her Ministry Worker uniform.

"What?" Harry asked looking up at her halfway through returning to his reading of the day's paper.

Hermione only raised a brow at him.

"What?" Harry asked again taking a second bite from the pancake. "I'm eating the pancake you-"

"Don't what me." Hermione pointed out. "I've given you your breakfast as usual. Now tell me what you've done about the issue yesterday."

"Issue?" Harry asked her. "What issue?"

Hermione looked furious and Harry had to straighten himself over his chair and try to look as serious as possible.

"Seriously?" Hermione asked, taking out her wand.

Harry's eyes widened but she only used a Summoning Charm and the edition of yesterday's paper came into her hands.

She placed it over Harry's table and made him read the article about the Marriage Law.

Harry stared and his eyes narrowed.

He looked slightly annoyed for a moment and then he stood up and folded the paper away.

"I already told you." Harry said. "It's going to be passed whether we like it or not. I've done my best but it seems there are no ways out of it and besides they're putting conditions that are likely to even out or make things equal on all or both parties-"

"That's not my point here." Hermione protested walking after him as he walked around his room trying to avoid her gaze.

"Hermione, do you really think I'd like to get married with someone I don't like either?" he asked her seriously.

Hermione stared at him, unconvinced despite his charms and truth in his words.

"Bloody hell. You're Harry Potter-" Hermione said, poking him over the chest and advancing towards him. "You will likely get the best out of this."

"Is that the problem?" Harry asked her with a weird look and smile over his face. "That you're scared you'd marry some oaf out there or some Pureblood who disgusts you?"

"No." Hermione said, but her eyes told him otherwise.

They've known one another for so long that Harry knew if she was lying or half-lying or telling the truth about something.

He was sure that even if her put up reason to the world is that 'it wasn't fair to get married to someone you didn't love' he knew that she was very much worried of not getting the upper hand of the situation and issue at hand.

"Hermione." Harry groaned at her as Hermione started to turn away from him.

"That's not my reason." Hermione said shoving his hand away from her.

But Harry smiled and grasped her arm quickly and pulled her to him.

Hermione looked away from him, trying to avoid his gaze through their close proximity.

If someone enters, one would think they were doing something inappropriate in a Ministry office in office hours.

"Hermione, look at me." Harry said forcing her to look back at him. "Is that what this is? That you're scared that you're going to be matched up with some bloody Pureblood that-"

"You know that my reason is about this not giving equal rights." Hermione snapped at him but he was trying to catch her gaze with a knowing smile.

"Okay, let's give it that you are also very concerned about equal rights on this – but do tell me, Hermione Granger – you're also worried that you would be matched up with someone you absolutely do not like, yes?"

Hermione didn't answer.

She was gritting her teeth and her silence told Harry everything he needed to know.

He almost laughed at her.

He gripped her by the side of her arms and made her face him.

"Bloody hell." Harry said trying not to smile too much as to not offend her. "You're worried about that?"

"Harry-"

"You think you're the only one who's bloody scared and worried?" Harry asked her. "You think Snape is not?"

"I really don't care what he-"

"You think Neville isn't worried as well? He sent me an owl and asked me already if I can-"

"Harry, what I'm trying to say-"

"And how about Charlie – you think he's all happy with getting himself-"

"I'm trying to say something-"

"And how about me?" Harry suddenly asked her. "You think I'm not worried I'm going to be paired up with some Pureblood whose nose is as bad as their attitude?"

Hermione looked up at him and sighed heavily.

"You don't get what I'm trying to say here." Hermione simply said with a frown.

Harry smiled at her.

"You also don't get what I'm trying to say." Harry said. "You're putting this as a problem when there's an easy solution to it."

"Really?" Hermione asked with a raised brow. "And what is that Mr. Harry James Potter?"

 _"_ _Marry me."_ Harry said with a proud smile. "Marry me, Hermione and we solve both our problems."

Hermione looked angered beyond she was already.

She tried to push him away but Harry only laughed and kept his hold on her.

"I'm not in the mood to joke."

"You think I'm joking?" Harry asked her. "I'd marry you, 'Mione." Harry seriously said.

Hermione looked away again and despite that Harry felt hurt for a moment, he didn't show it to her.

"Hermione?" he asked with a kind smile. "Wouldn't you want to marry me?"

"We've already talked about this." Hermione said trying to free herself from him.

"So you rather get married to some git out there?" Harry asked her with a mischievous grin.

Hermione didn't answer.

"What if the law matches you up with professor Snape?" he asked her with a smile. "Would you rather have that?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous-"

"One attributes of their pairing people is in accordance of their magical abilities and intellectual capacity. And with your attributes and Snape's, I don't think they'll around the issue of your age difference-"

"Please." Hermione said with a smirk. "I think Professor Snape would rather get himself bitten again by a snake than marry me."

"Oh you wouldn't know." Harry said. "Would you?"

"Harry, I'm trying to think of a way to solve this major problem that you don't seem to take seriously."

"I'm taking it seriously." Harry said letting her arm go and letting her get to her things from the couch where she dumped them over.

"No, you're not." Hermione said slinging her small bag with her and taking some documents from the couch with her.

"I'm asking you to marry me." Harry said leading her to his door again.

Hermione sarcastically laughed at him.

"What a great indecent proposal this is, Harry."

"Would you like a candle lit dinner then?" Harry asked placing himself over the door to stop her from getting out.

"Move away." Hermione said with a smile as she shook her head.

"Oh come on." Harry said refusing to move from the door. "Candle lit dinner? Roses? I can cook for you-"

"We both know you burn things in the kitchen."

"No, I don't." Harry said. "I'm used to Muggle cooking just the way you want it-"

"Harry, I need to get back to my office. Break is over."

"It's only half past eleven-"

"And I've been late for my own work because guess what, I needed to make you breakfast because you forgot to take yours."

"I didn't ask you to." Harry smirked at her.

Hermione looked furious.

"I mean, I'm more than grateful. You see, you'll make a really, really good wife-"

"I'll see you later, Harry." Hermione said pushing him away from the door.

Harry laughed and moved away from the door and let her out.

"So, I'll see you later?" he asked her opening the door for her.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Candlelit dinner with roses and all?" Harry asked, stealing a kiss from her cheek before she ducked away.

Hermione hit him with the file in her hand but she laughed nevertheless.

"You try and do that and I swear, I'll hex your balls off."

"Oh, I'm so hurt." Harry called out after her. "And very much enticed to have you see them again."

"Shut up!" Hermione called over her shoulder trying to restrain her laughter as people she walked passed down the corridor and desks were all staring at her direction from the office she had just left.

They had been item for years since they graduated from Hogwarts and it didn't need a ring around either of their fingers for people to think that they have been love birds for as long as they had been friends.

Hermione had been walking with all her office things in her arms when she heard a commotion down two corridors from Harry's office.

There was a crowd that was seemingly hovering over something or rather someone.

Camera flashes already told her that these were people from the Daily Prophet and probably hovering on some victim again.

And then she saw it, a tall blond man in the middle of the crowd that was moving forward her direction.

She didn't know why, but she quickly panicked at the sight of the blonde and the crowd that was quickly following him towards her direction.

Hermione cursed.

She didn't want to be bothered by the Daily Prophet should they see her – they had been dying to get an interview with her too and an exclusive with her in regards to anything or everything there could be asked about the war, about Harry Potter and about the two of them.

"Bullocks." Hermione muttered, looking in either direction of the corridor she was in.

One end was a complete blank dead end and the other was filled with a line of inquiries.

There was only one way out.

Without really thinking, she pressed for the elevator and waited with her wits to enter it and disappear from view.

It opened just in time as the crowd neared and she literally jumped inside with all her belongings.

In her shaken state, she managed to fumble on a few buttons for a floor but before the doors closed, it was halted down by some sort of magic.

Hermione looked up with dreadful eyes but before she could comprehend what has happened, someone yelled for her to hold the door and then someone, a blond blur burst inside and whipped a wand and closed the elevator doors and it started to move before the crowd of Daily Prophet people came.

"Thanks." A breathless voice said. "Sorry, didn't mean for the spell to hit anyone. Those reporters are a menace. Are you alright? Did I hit you?"

The blonde looked up at her and Hermione met his surprised and terrified gaze as well.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

She was sure it was him and at the same time, not the boy she had known in those years.

Yes, he looked as dashing and tall as he could possibly be but his once very handsome and flawless face was no more.

A burn at the side of his left cheek was very much visible.

It doesn't take a genius to know that it was done by Dark Magic and therefore could no longer be healed no matter.

"Granger?" he asked looked back at her with the same surprised and utmost expression that she was wearing.

But before Hermione could answer, there was a loud sound that was like that of an explosion and before they both knew it, lights had gone out and the elevator took a very sudden and abrupt stop that left the two of them being thrown over at either side of the elevators.

 _"_ _Lumos!"_

Hermione took out her wand but Draco was a lot faster with his reflexes.

"Bullocks." Hermione said again as her things fell all over the elevator floor.

Draco lifted the light over to her direction to help her see the things she was gathering in her armful.

"What's going on with the elevator?"

"It's been broken since the other day." Hermione said. "This is the fifth time it's happened and the second time it's happened to me." Hermione angrily spat at him.

He looked slightly off at the way she spoke to him but then again, she was hardly his concern at the moment.

"So what does that mean?" Draco asked as he lifted the light around to help her see her things clearer. "Are we stuck here?"

 _"_ _Obviously."_ Hermione snapped at him standing up from the floor and taking her things with her. "Take that light off from my face!"

Draco looked completely taken aback but he didn't say anything.

He gently lowered his wand away from her and back away from her lashing outtake.

"How long does it take to fix?" he asked her gently.

"Forever." Hermione said whipping her wand out and igniting it as well.

The elevator took a brighter turn and Draco immediately saw the stress in her face.

But there was something else.

A flicker of what looked like nervousness and fear in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked her concernedly.

"What do you think?" she snapped back at him giving him a dark look.

Draco looked completely offended this time but he didn't say anything.

"I told you to get that fucking wand off my face." Hermione lashed at him, pointing over his wand.

Draco held it out to give better light but it wasn't directed towards her.

He only sighed and took a few steps backward from her.

"So how long does it take for them to fix this and realize that people could be stuck here?" Draco asked moving around the elevator and checking the walls with the light of his wand.

"I told you it takes forever." Hermione said, moving herself at the end of the elevator and standing completely still. "Don't walk around."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he looked back at her.

Even through their limited light, he could see her face turning pale and her expression turning in obvious fear.

"Are you alright?" he asked her again unable to stop himself. "Are you feeling sick?" he said.

"Don't move around!" Hermione warned him pointing at his feet as he took two steps forward her.

Draco looked completely bewildered.

He looked down over his feet then back at her and then at the elevator around them.

She was scared.

She was dead scared of small spaces.

He wasn't sure why he's done it but he suddenly made one leapt.

It wasn't a large one but it was enough to slightly shake the elevator.

Hermione made a small squeal and then she pointed her wand directly at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Hermione asked him. "I told you to stop moving-"

"Are you scared?" he asked her but not unkindly. "In small spaces?"

He wasn't a genius but it also didn't take him to be a Healer to tell that Hermione's expression told him everything that he needed to know.

"Granger-"

"Don't come anywhere near me." Hermione warned him sinking at her end of the elevator. "And just don't move for crying out loud-"

"We're safe in here." Draco said taking one gentle step towards her. "And I bloody think that if we send out help or something they'll know something has happened-"

"They already know." Hermione told him. "They're going to fix it but it will take time so if you will just please goddamn sit down and don't make any movement that might make this thing fall off."

Draco looked at her.

He hardly think that something as an elevator was likely to kill them or just fall off even if it was broken.

They were, after all, at the Ministry of Magic.

And in the magical world things just don't fall apart without any magical resistance.

She was just scared and that was very much obvious at the moment.

"Alright." Draco gently said backing away and sitting at the other end of the elevator. "Just calm yourself down-"

 _"_ _I'm fucking calm_." Hermione snapped back at him.

Draco almost laughed out loud at her expression.

But before he could say anything else they both heard it.

Their eyes caught one another and the constricted feel of panic and fear both passed them.

The alarming sound of something big and metallic breaking.

The sound of nails unscrewing or some sort of attached metals breaking completely.

Hermione wasn't sure anymore what has happened next for all she knew was that she was entirely screaming as they both felt the sudden free falling of the elevator that unhinged from its posts.

There was a loud crash, a very hard tug around her arms and the familiar feel of magic around her and then a deafening sound around her and something heavy tugging around her body.

Hermione wasn't sure what happened next but before she completely blacked out she could hear panicked voices, she sound of metal being lifted and moved around and then the feel of something heavy over her own body that had protected her from some large piece of something from falling completely over to her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Notes:_**

 ** _This is my last beta edited chapter as of now._**

 ** _Will be sending the rest in a few hours or as fast as my nice and patient beta sends it back to me for repost._**

 ** _Please do let me know what you think._**

 ** _I'm about to repost (but not take down the thread like I did on this site) for this story at A03. So for thos reading also at that site, from beginning till about chapter 5 will be beta edited post already._**

 ** _Thank you readers!_**

 ** _Have a good weekd!_**

 ** _Chapter Five_**

 ** _Roses Are Blue_**

"I'm dead." she miserably thought as she saw nothing but white-light overhead. "I'm dead, I'm dead.. I'm dead.. oh god, I'm dead."

"You're not dead." A voice came from her side.

Hermione tried to move her body, but she could barely move.

There was pain all over her body but she was somewhat grateful that she could feel something.

It would only mean that she was indeed alive.

She tried to feel her surroundings until she felt a pair of warm hands cover her left hand.

"You're alright." Harry's voice came. "You're doing well but you need to lie in for a few more hours."

"Harry?" Hermione asked trying to open her heavy eyelids. "Harry?"

"I'm here." Harry said gently pressing her hand. "I'm just here."

"What happened?" she managed to say.

Her eyes were still heavy but she could slowly open them and her blurred visions were slowly clearing.

"You've been out for a few hours." Harry said. "You're still here at the emergency room because they want to make immediate tests on you. You're at St. Mungo's."

"What the fuck happened?" Hermione managed trying to move more but the pain in her body was stopping her.

Her head also felt like menace.

"Elevator at the Ministry gave away." Harry explained to her. "Lucky that you've been saved."

"Saved?" Hermione asked him trying to recall what has happened. "You saved me?"

"Nope." Harry dryly said. "Someone else did."

Hermione opened her eyes fully and forced her visions to clear away.

She tried to recall what has happened in the past hours and why she was in such great pain at the emergency room of St. Mungo's.

It took her a while but soon, she recalled what exactly has happened.

"Oh gods." she gasped looking and moving around her to reach for Harry's hand. "Harry – Malfoy – he was-"

"Not yet well." Harry said over her.

He was standing by the bed and was looking more concerned about her.

He gestured behind him as another bed a few feet from Hermione's was placed.

Someone unconscious was lying over it.

"Oh gods." Hermione gasped painfully as she made a sudden movement that made her feel dizzy and gave more pain along her arm.

"He's still knocked out." Harry explained moving to block her view of him. "But he's alive. And I think he'll be fine."

Hermione breathed heavily trying to calm herself down and recall everything else she could try to remember.

"The elevators." Hermione said pressing Harry's hands. "It was – it just – I'm not sure –"

"They were fixing it when you got into it." Harry said. "They were just about to place the sign that it was going to be under construction when you got into it."

"Malfoy followed me." Hermione bitterly said. "He entered the elevator – tried to catch up on it."

"Well, I can't believe that I'm going to say this but good thing that he did."

"Why?"

Harry looked down her completely oblivious expression.

"Well, if he didn't I'm sure you're dead by now as you would have been hit full blast by the metal that got unhinged when the elevator gave away. You would have probably been squashed face first, 'Mione."

"He – wait, what?"

"He saved your life." Harry pointed out. "Malfoy just saved your life."

Her head spun a bit more than she wanted it as she tried to comprehend what he just told her.

"It couldn't be-" Hermione said. "We were – across one another and-"

"Nope." Harry said shaking his head. "You two were found together – he was actually on top of you."

"He was what?!"

She looked up at him and gave him an angry look.

Harry tried to keep his face straight as he could just tell how angry she was and the only reason she was suppressed from blowing up there is because of the pain she was feeling inside her head.

"This isn't funny." Hermione angrily said. "I don't find anything funny at all."

"Nobody finds this funny." Harry reminded her. "You should go back to sleep and get some rest."

"Once I'm better I'm going to forever erase that smirk over your face." Hermione spat. "I could barely move, Harry. This is nowhere funny at all."

"But he saved your life." Harry said. "Did you know the git took the full fall of the metal?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry gestured for her to lay back down calmly as he continued to speak.

"He's lucky to be alive – the bastard." Harry said and there was a strange concern in his voice. "I'd be very surprised if he can still walk after that. I guess wild grass never dies easily."

A look of concern passed Hermione's face.

Draco Malfoy had just saved her life and now he was at the point where he could be invalid because of what has happened – because he saved her life.

"You mean he hasn't gained consciousness?" Hermione asked him gesturing at the bed next to her.

"Nope." Harry answered as he sat on the chair next to her bed. "But I'm surprised, really for what he's done. You know that you two were found in a position that obviously pointed out that he purposely placed himself over you in order to save you and evade the idea of the metal flattening you out and killing you on the spot."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything.

She could hardly move and speak and think clearly.

And now, she was as shocked to find out that Draco Malfoy had just saved her life.

No, maybe it was some sort of humanistic reflex.

Humanistic reflex?

Malfoy?

Anywhere with humane attribute inside of him?

Seriously.

As far as she knows, there was nothing ever humane about Draco Malfoy.

"You're not eating." Harry said entering her private ward a few days later. "You've got to finish your dinner."

Hermione looked up at him from her bed where she sat by her dinner tray.

Harry closed the door behind him and raised what looked like some Chinese take-out.

He walked wordlessly across the room and placed the package at the end of her bed.

"Would you rather have some of these?" Harry asked with a smile. "There's technically nothing wrong with your digestive system so you're actually on some freedom diet."

"Aren't you going to get fired?" Hermione asked as she picked out the blueberries from the dessert cup from her tray.

"Fired?"

"Yes." Hermione said. "You've been spending a lot of time here at the hospital. I told you already that I'm good."

"It's only been four days, 'Mione." Harry said as he began preparing the Chinese take-out over the tray for them to consume.

Hermione stared at the two take outs he was preparing for the two of them.

He obviously knew her enough to know that she wasn't really going to eat the hospital food.

"That's long enough."

"I'm the Chosen One." Harry said winking at her.

"Not funny." Hermione replied although she did smile, but had hit him by throwing the plastic hospital fork towards him.

Harry evaded it and smiled down at her.

"How's your arm?" he asked, for staring down at her right arm.

Other than the slight injury, she was free to leave the coming weekend on the condition that she takes all her prescription on time and that she returns twice a week for her therapy at the hospital.

"Well, if it hasn't been casted I would like to try if I can hex your balls off, Potter." Hermione said making minimal movements over her casted and bandaged right arm.

"Easy, Granger." Harry said, licking his bottom lip after tasting one of the Chinese dishes he opened.

The smell wafted all throughout the elegant room.

"This smells so good." Hermione said as Harry prepared a platter of it for her. "And it's really going to smell around here."

"We can magically clean it later." Harry said placing a napkin over her hospital gown and helping her with her left hand to start eating.

He removed the hospital dinner aside and organized the Chinese dinner he had for her.

"I told you to get me a simple room." Hermione said as she stared around the room that has housed her. "I don't have money to pay for this."

She had been kept at the emergency room for the past three days.

Harry swallowed a mouthful of the delicate dish and stared up at her with a reluctant look over his face.

"What?" Hermione asked seeing the question in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Harry lied quickly looking away from her. "Try this shrimp out with-"

"What is it?" Hermione asked placing her utensil down and staring back at him.

"It's nothing." Harry said staring at her. "I tell you-"

"Where's my bill?" Hermione asked him. "Did you pay for my bill?"

"No." Harry replied. "I was planning to."

"Well don't tell me you went downstairs to just buy food somewhere?" Hermione asked him. "I asked you to go downstairs to get and check my bill."

Harry looked completely defeated.

He swallowed again and stared at her knowing there was no point of lying.

"Well, you see you've got no bill to pay."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him as she moved forward with difficulty. "Are they housing me for free?"

"No." Harry said. "I asked you to be transferred to a simple room – like you've requested – when they said you could leave the emergency room. But they had me sent you here because they said it's been reserved for you – paid for, together with all of your bills and the first twelve sessions of your rehabilitation for the therapy."

"What?" Hermione asked eyes wide.

Harry had to hold onto the tray as Hermione moved around in surprise and had hit the tray with her large cast.

"What do you mean?" she asked him again, eyes wide.

This time, she looked absolutely aggressive and slightly angered.

Harry swallowed a spoonful and sighed heavily.

Hermione didn't let go of his arm.

"What's going on, Potter?" she slowly asked.

"Someone obviously paid for your bill." Harry said unable to lie and keep it from her anymore. "There's no bill to pay and I wasn't able to pay it before whoever paid it for you."

"Who would pay for my bill?" Hermione asked incredulously. "This must be a very expensive room and not to mention one therapy is worth a lot knowing it's from St. Mungo's and I've been paid for twelve sessions."

"Well just be grateful." Harry said trying to brush off the subject. "At least you don't have to use up your savings over some medical expense-"

"Yes, and what if someday the bill goes and blows up right at my face and I have no money to pay for it?"

Harry didn't answer her.

He was as clueless as she was.

"Is there no way to find out?" she asked shoving Harry's hand away from her as he attempted to give her some of the take out.

Harry shook his head.

"I tried." Harry said. "I tried asking around, tried asking in the different offices since you've been transferred here. Nobody could give me information. All they could say is that you're all well and paid together with the therapy and that you just have to get out of the hospital over the weekend and follow your Healer's instructions on what to do next."

Hermione stared at him not content with his answer.

How could he be content and satisfied with such answers from the hospital?

Was he not concerned of the person who anonymously paid for all her bills that were obviously nowhere near cheap?

"'Mione, don't think about it, please." Harry's voice pulled her back into reality as he ushered her to eat. "It may have been some sort of blessing. Someone might just have some kind heart to give you off something like that. It could happen, you know. I mean, it's not like they don't know what you've done for the war."

Hermione didn't say anything anymore as she accepted the food Harry moved towards her.

She slowly began to eat with her mind still wandering off on whoever was kind enough to pay for all her bills and would want to remain anonymous.

"Are you sure that they have no way of finding out it was me?"

"Quite sure, young master." answered the Healer as he bowed.

He watched as the assistant Healers and other Medi-Witches moved around and changed the bandages around him.

"How long do I have to remain on bed rest?" Draco asked as he was assisted around in his large suite back at the apartment he had been able to buy within the few hours that he has gained consciousness at St. Mungo's.

Draco gained consciousness the day after Hermione did.

He had quickly requested his condition to be kept secret from the mate he had at the emergency room ward.

And so, given all the money he has, all his requests were followed smoothly and without question.

He was transferred to a private ward at the middle of the night where Hermione was in deep sleep and Harry was snoring his head off at the watcher's couch.

He was transferred to a room of his own where he was tended to by private Healers upon his request.

Some broken limbs and a few gashes and wounds here and there but nothing detrimental and worse than he had expected or as was first diagnosed of him.

Once he was able to ensure that he could be out of the hospital because he could be healed outside 's to avoid murmurs from the public, he quickly requested a transfer.

He asked his wizard servant from the Malfoy Manor to buy him an apartment within London and asked the same servant to buy him all the basic needs for a living he would need and everything else that the Healers would need for his transfer.

Sooner than expected, he was transferred out of St. Mungo's in the midst of the night and back at the apartment bought for him.

Healers and Medi-Witches tended to him at his new apartment in order to ensure that his healing process was sped up.

The moment he could slowly move his arms again, he quickly requested for his and Hermione's bills.

He signed and paid for everything and hearing that Hermione needed to be sent on therapy like him, he paid for the first set of therapy that Hermione needed and requested all his deeds to be kept anonymous.

With the name and money that he has, every bit of his requests were given.

"Two more weeks or so, young master." the servant entered and served tea for him and for the Healers in the room.

Draco nodded quietly and contemplated things.

"I have plans organized before this incident, I would like everything-"

"Everything has been rearranged, young master." the old servant said with a smile for the boy. "You only need to rest."

"Thank you." Draco said taking a small sip from his tea.

He was still in a wheelchair and wouldn't be able to get out of it for at least two more weeks of therapy.

His didn't have any cast around his arms but a bandage was still heavy around his head and around his ribcage that has been hit hard by the fallen metal.

Other than the consistent pain he endured once the pain killers subsided, he was well-tended to and give or take half a month or so and he would slowly regain his strength in a faster pace.

"Please make sure that Miss Granger never finds out that I was the one who paid for everything that she had." Draco instructed over the people inside the room.

"Done as you wish, young master."

"Please update me as well for her recovery process and the progress of her therapy."

"As you wish." the head Healer tending to him answered. "I would be providing the schedule of her therapy. Once your weekly therapy here is over, would you like to proceed taking it at St. Mungo's?"

Draco stared at his cup of tea considering the question.

"Is it likely that I would see her?" he asked slowly.

"Yes." the Healer honestly answered. "There is only one large department where therapies are done. But if you would like to continue it here at your place or proceed with a private schedule at St. Mungo's that will not collide with her schedule, I'm sure I could make a couple of arrange-"

"I'll think about it." Draco answered him with a slight nod. "Let's take one step at a time. I could barely comprehend what has happened to the both of us. Give me time to reorganize my thoughts and access things. I have other things in my mind to tend to."

The Healer nodded coherently at Draco's request.

There weren't much things in his head that he needed to tend to.

In fact there were only two things running inside his head.

The first one was why he had decided to pay for all of Hermione's expenditures and why, he wanted to be kept anonymous for all the kind deeds he has done for her.

"Miss Granger, your signature please?"

Hermione looked up and groaned.

Another full bouquet of flowers were delivered in her office.

It has been half a month since the elevator incident.

She was back in her normal routine home and office routine and was almost back in perfect health.

She still had three therapy sessions left that she was finishing at St. Mungo's but other than that, she was all well.

Today was her second day back at work and on her first day back, Harry had connived with the rest of the departments for a welcome-back party that lasted half the day.

Gifts of sorts were given to her including bouquets of roses and flowers.

Half of the gifts were taken to her home and the other half like the dozens of fresh flowers had to remain back in her office at the Ministry.

Hermione signed her name over the wizard's log book and moved back to her table to give him a tip.

"Oh, no need, Miss Granger." the young wizard said. "I've already been generously tipped by the sender."

"Really?" Hermione said with a shrewd look over her face.

Honestly, it was her first time to decide to give a tip from all the flower deliveries and get well soon cards and gifts of sorts thrown her way.

"Yes, Miss Granger." the young wizard said with a smile.

"Well, that person must be very generous." Hermione said excitedly staring at the large bouquet.

Her eyes slightly narrowed as she could barely find the card around the roses.

In fact, she was slightly surprised with what has been sent to her.

Of all the flowers and roses given to her this was the only blue ones given to her.

She had received red and white roses from Harry, had received flowers of sorts from different people and all had a card on them with a greeting and their name on it.

But this one was blue and didn't have a name on the card she could barely find.

"Wait!" Hermione called back at the young lad. "This was ordered by? I couldn't find a card."

The young lad stared at her for a moment then shook his head.

"Sorry, Miss Granger." he answered shaking his head. "I've only been given that and an envelope of generous tip to ensure I deliver it here and on time while its all fresh. They've been freshly picked."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask further but the lad had nodded at her and had disappeared right out of her office door.

She stared back down over the roses and moved it around looking for the card.

Finally, she's found it stashed deeply beneath the fresh blue roses.

She quickly let go of the bouquet and excitedly read through the card.

"Hoping for your fast recovery."

And then that was it.

She turned the card over and around but there was no name on it.

The type of scrawl was however quite familiar.

She wasn't sure where she'd seen it but she was sure that she's seen it somewhere before.

She grabbed the bouquet in her hands again and inhaled the tantalizing smell of the blue roses.

They were indeed very fresh.

Hermione stared back at the card in her other hand.

It was a really familiar scrawl.

Somewhere in her Hogwarts days she was sure of it.

Was it Harry's handwriting and he was somehow trying to be romantic towards her again?

But before she could really try to remember how Harry's signature and handwriting looked like, there was a sudden noise and burst by her office doorway.

"Surprise!" called out a voice by the doorway.

Hermione looked up with a narrowed gaze and saw Harry standing by the door holding a large box in his other hand and a fresh bouquet of red roses in his other hand.

The joyous and excited look upon Harry's face slowly faded as he stood there and his green eyes fell over the blue roses and card in Hermione's hands.

Something in the way of Harry's change of expression told Hermione that he was the one that was surprised upon his own arrival.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Six_**

 ** _Therapies_**

"Harry?" Hermione called out over the cashier at the café. "Harry!"

Hermione called out louder in Harry's direction.

He was seated in their usual seat at the café down the street from the Ministry.

It was where they usually take their lunch break or have a quick dinner before going home.

Harry was apparently still determined to not talk to her about what happened that morning.

He was pretty much excited with a bunch of pastries in hand and some freshly picked roses for her only to find that some anonymous person had sent her flowers that were a rare type.

"Oh, seriously." Hermione rolled her eyes.

She turned back to the cashier and thanked them over the register for her change and stalked back over their table as they waited for their order.

"Are you seriously, seriously not going to talk to me?" she asked tossing her purse over the table and sitting across him.

Harry's eyes were transfixed as he played with the small keychain of his desk drawer back at his office in the shape of a small Golden Snitch.

Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Seriously?" Hermione impatiently said, staring down at his childish attitude.

He was wearing a full scowl over his face and was determined not to talk to her.

"You know I've got plenty of work upstairs." Hermione said, folding her arms. "If you're not going to talk to me I better have my lunch as a take out."

Hermione started to stand from her chair, but Harry grabbed her hand.

"Wait." Harry pleaded.

Hermione looked back at his crestfallen face.

"What is wrong with you Mr. Harry James Potter?" she asked annoyed at his attitude.

A waiter interrupted them as she served two full glasses of juice for each of them, a steak meal for Harry and pasta for Hermione.

She smiled at the witch and then returned her scornful look the moment the witch was out of sight and earshot.

"What?" she asked. "Speak to me. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Harry didn't answer.

He stared over their ordered food and was still wordless.

Harry had just delivered the pastries back into her office and laid the roses over her table.

Hermione was beginning to tell him about the blue roses and the card when he interrupted her with a scowl and told her that he had something else to do that morning and walked right out of her office without another word.

It took Hermione a few hours later to realize that there was something bothering and bugging Harry and he was purposely refusing to talk to her.

She had asked her all the way down from their departments until the café what could be wrong but he firmly refused to answer her.

She was losing her patience with him.

"Are you going to spit it out or am I going to have to walk out of this café?" she threatened him.

Harry looked up at her with an unmistakable question and worry over his face.

"I just want to know who gave you those roses."

Hermione opened her mouth for a retort that wasn't fitted to what he had just told her.

Her eyebrows raised.

"I already told you." Hermione sighed in frustration. "I have bloody no idea who it came from. There was a card and I thought at first that it was from you."

"You bloody know I don't write that way." Harry reasoned out with his eyes narrowed

He pulled out the card from his pocket that he had obviously taken from her and crumpled away.

Hermione didn't seem bothered that he did that but was more concerned upon his attitude towards her.

"Well at least we both now know it wasn't from you." Hermione spat back tossing the card carelessly at the other end of the table.

Harry seemed to calm down at her gesture.

He looked up at her stern looking face.

"Well?" Hermione asked him again.

"Well.." Harry sighed heavily "Well sit down so we can talk about it."

"Wow, now you would like to talk?" Hermione said although she sat down too and began her lunch.

She moved around the table and handed him a napkin while he handed her utensils and Hermione began slicing up the meaty, juicy and well-done steak over Harry's plate.

They had always been like that towards one another.

Despite their short-comings or rather Hermione's mood swings most of the time, they delicately and in detail, attended to one another's needs.

Harry finished tossing her pasta and Hermione finished slicing up the steak in bite sizes.

Hermione then proceeded in putting a fair share of her pasta at the end of Harry's plate while Harry went on exchanging their glasses because Hermione ordered for the fresh banana and mango smoothie while he ordered the other glass of juice.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

Hermione watched at the way Harry ate the pasta and the steak altogether.

He had missed their morning coffee and pastry together out of his spite.

"So." Hermione began halfway through both their meals. "Are we talking?" she asked.

Harry groaned in a mouthful of his pasta and steak.

"Well isn't obvious that I wanted to know who gave you those bloody roses."

"And it's also very obvious that I don't know. I think we both read the card. There was no name on it." Hermione shot back at him.

"Well, what's with the effort and the mystery?" Harry asked her tossing the pasta around his plate again. "What's with all the attention this person is trying to seek?"

"Well how am I supposed to know that?" Hermione answered him. "I haven't got any clue on who could have sent me that."

"They look expensive." Harry commented with a raised brown and an obvious annoyance over his face. "It looked a lot like effort and gold put together."

"Well the effort would have been much appreciated if that person actually let himself be known than act like a total lunatic or stalker in my opinion."

"There was an effort of money all over, 'Mione." Harry muttered rolling his eyes. "What are you being so ungrateful of?"

Hermione opened her mouth in the form of a retort until she realized what it was all about.

She lowered her utensils and sat back over her chair.

For a few moments, she just folded her arms over her chest and stared at Harry in the most ridiculous way.

"What?" Harry asked her annoyed and conscious as she sat opposite him staring back at him as if he was mad.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked, aghast.

"What?" Harry repeated, lowering his utensils and wiping his mouth with the napkin across the table.

They exchanged glares.

Harry blinked and looked away.

"Are you jealous?" Hermione asked him at the verge of laughing at him. "Are you seriously jealous over that?"

"I'm not jealous!"

But the bloom of red over his face told Hermione everything she needed to know.

Her eyebrows raised so high that Harry turned a tad bit more of red over the face.

He tried to avoid her gaze.

"That's it, isn't it?" Hermione said with a scowl. "You're out of your marbles. You're jealous over some unknown person who sent me those roses."

"Jealous?" Harry repeated. "Oh please, why would I- "

"Look at me, Harry." Hermione challenged him. "Look me in the eye and tell me you're bloody not jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Harry spat at her, looking her for a very brief moment at the eye.

Hermione tried not to laugh.

She bit her lip and tried to look serious over her bestfriend she had known for so long.

"Harry." Hermione said in a more gentle voice but one that was constricted from laughing.

She moved her hand across the table and tried to reach for his hands.

"Harry, please."

"It's fine." Harry snapped returning to his steak. "It's nothing. If you say it's nothing then it's nothing."

Hermione looked at him knowing that he wasn't likely to sleep tonight thinking about it.

"They're just roses." Hermione said moving her hand across the table to hold his.

Harry's hand stayed stiff.

But after a few more moments of Hermione trying to rub the back of hers over his, his hand softened and opened up on its own accord and let her hold his hand.

"Look at me." Hermione gently said. "Harry."

Harry sighed heavily then he looked back up at her.

His eyes softened at the way she was looking back at him.

She only stared quietly at him.

Then Harry nodded and rolled his eyes at her.

Hermione smiled.

"I'm sorry." Harry said swallowing a mouthful of the mashed potato. "I'm not an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Hermione assured him with a smile. "You're only trying to watch over me. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"I just don't like the idea that someone sent you something like that anonymously." Harry said finishing the mashed potatoes. "We haven't even figured out who paid for your bills."

There was silence between them.

Hermione sighed heavily.

"I could have admirers too, you know." Hermione coyly said with a sheepish smile trying to nudge Harry out of his serious state.

He still didn't smile.

His eyes were fixed on her.

"What?" she smiled at him. "You're Harry Potter – Chosen One and I am - Hermione Granger after all, the brightest witch of my age."

Hermione winked at him trying to fake some boastful smile at him.

Harry's eyes lit up at an idea.

"Could it be?" he suddenly asked her. "I mean, it's possible-"

Hermione stared at him for a moment then her jaw dropped.

And then their eyes suddenly widened and they gazed up at one another with that look over their faces.

"No." Hermione gasped at him. "It couldn't be."

"It's possible." Harry said looking shrewdly back at her. "I mean. They're both anonymous."

"That's too much."

"It's being generous." Harry pointed out. "Very generous."

"It's over expensive." Hermione pointed out as well. "It couldn't be the same person."

"Would you like to bet?" Harry offered her with a smirk.

"No." Hermione spat at him. "This is ridiculous."

Harry finished another mouthful of his steak.

"Are you going to eat your pasta?" he asked her with a smile.

"Yes." Hermione answered darkly, quickly forking her pasta seeing the look of hunger over Harry's eyes.

They ate for a moment in silence realizing how hungry they both were.

"But seriously." Harry said as he nearly finished his steak. "What if it's the same person?"

"It's not-"

"What if." Harry repeated, emphasizing the two words. "What if, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know." Hermione said, shaking her head. "We don't even know if that person is some quack-pot out of the St. Mungo's ward."

Harry gave a laugh that made Hermione feel annoyed but she smiled all the same.

"Hurry up." Hermione said as she placed half more of her pasta on Harry's plate knowing he liked what she ordered.

"What's the hurry?" Harry asked her.

"Let's finish up early. I have a therapy, remember?" Hermione reminded him. "And you told me the last time that you're coming with me today."

"I did?" Harry asked slightly confused.

Hermione's face turned.

She shot an angry glare.

"Alright, alright. I did say I'd accompany you." Harry said jokingly remembering his promise.

"So you finish up. And let's go upstairs and finish an hour early so we can go to the therapy and finish up early and I'll make dinner for you."

"Make some steak." Harry said with pleading eyes.

"You've just had steak, Harry." Hermione pointed out.

"Come on. It's my favourite." Harry pleaded back at her.

"I don't have steak at the moment."

"We'll buy." Harry said with a sheepish smile. "You'll make some good dinner."

"You're taking advantage of my kitchen."

"And then you'll make some pudding too." Harry beamed at her.

"You're also taking advantage of me." Hermione shot back at him.

"You're taking advantage of my precious time." Harry pointed out with a smirk.

"Your precious time?" Hermione repeated unbelievingly. "You don't do anything in your office!"

Harry stared back at her.

"I do very important work, Miss Granger." Harry said with a smile. "I'm Head Auror."

"And you use your time sending me owls even if we're a few floors apart, you keep appearing in my office just to ask what I'll make for you for dinner or what time we would go home together, you spend a lot of time-"

"Alright, alright, I get the point." Harry said shoving his hands up in the air.

"Would you like me to continue?" Hermione asked with a smirk of her own.

"No." Harry said with a frown.

His emerald eyes lit up.

Hermione stared at his sheepish grin.

"No." Hermione sternly said.

"Please?" Harry smiled at her. "Steak tonight?"

"Whatever." Hermione said rolling her eyes as she began to fix her bag before they leave.

They stared at one another but nevertheless, Hermione nodded and agreed.

Harry smiled contentedly back at her knowing that she wouldn't say no.

"I probably have to go to my apartment first to get my stuff."

"Your stuff?" Hermione asked him. "Your stuff?"

"Well, if we're making late dinner I should probably sleepover."

"That's not part of the bargain." Hermione said with an upturned expression. "You're definitely taking advantage of my apartment."

"You made me angry today." Harry reminded her with a feigned hurt look. "You should make up for it."

"I made you angry?" Hermione repeated. "I made you angry?"

"Yes." Harry nodded as he finished the pasta over his plate. "You made me feel really bad."

"Oh, really?" Hermione said hitting him over his shoulder. "I made you feel bad?"

"Yes." Harry said with a childish grin. "With the roses and all."

"Oh please." Hermione said with a smirk over her face. "If you're staying in tonight you better make breakfast in the morning."

"Deal." Harry quickly agreed with a gleeful thought at the prospect that he could sleepover again at Hermione's place for the night.

Her flat wasn't as big as his and he usually slept by her very large and comfortable couch by the fireplace.

Even if they never talked about it, he was much of a gentleman to understand that her room was out of bounds.

"Deal then." Hermione said with a wicked smile, anticipating the breakfast that Harry has always owed her after all the brunches she made with effort for him to make sure that he doesn't miss any meal in his busy schedule.

"Young master, your appointment for your therapy will be for today." Draco's servant reminded him as he prepared Draco's breakfast over his dining area at his newly furnished apartment.

Draco nodded at him as he read through the list of things he had to do for the day.

"I thought I had asked it to be moved?"

"There's no other schedule for the week, young master." the servant said.

Draco's eyebrows quirked.

"Why can't I move my schedule then?" he quietly asked as his eyes turned back over his list.

"You have a full schedule for the coming two weeks." the old man answered him. "And we can't delay your therapy to ensure you recover on time. I apologize for this inconvenience."

"It's not inconvenient." Draco quietly said thinking hard how the afternoon was going to be. "Well, not for me atleast."

The therapies had gone through and had taken much of his time as he had to move it in several occasions because he was making sure that it does not collide or coincide with Hermione's schedule.

The problem was that Hermione kept changing several of her scheduled therapies and his informants had to change his to make sure they don't see one another at his request.

He wasn't sure why he was hesitant upon seeing Hermione but he felt that it was a need to be done.

Although admittedly now, he knew that one way or another he was going to see her whether she liked it or not.

Harry bid Hermione farewell with a goodbye kiss outside the ward where her therapy was going to take place.

They've decided upon that Harry will buy the dinner and breakfast ingredients while Hermione was in her session in order to save time and effort.

"Be here after three hours." Hermione reminded him giving him a dark look.

"Yeah, I will." Harry said with a smile. "I'll be right back on time."

"Bring me coffee-"

"Dark. Triple shot. No sweet blend. Yes, I got it alright, Miss Granger."

Hermione chuckled and nodded at him.

They both looked up as two Medi-Witches called Hermione's name and ushered her to enter the double doors at the other end of the room.

"I'll see you later." Hermione said, giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

Harry nodded and watched her disappear at the other side of the door.

One of the Medi-Witches handed Hermione her hospital robes she had to wear in her therapy sessions.

"We hope you don't mind if someone else will be joining your therapy today, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up and saw the Healer tending to her sessions.

"No, it's alright." Hermione said who had her sessions alone before that day. "It's fine with me."

"We tried to move some schedules but they were tight this week but don't worry we'll do our best it won't happen again." she said. "And we have to do the therapy in this large room as the other one we usually use is being isolated and disinfected for three days."

"I don't mind." Hermione said, depositing her things at the deposit box by the counter. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Thank you, Miss Granger." The Healer replied, handing her a sheet of paper she always signed before taking the therapy as their record at the date and precise time for which she had her therapy.

She looked around the room.

There were an array of beds where the stretches and warmups may be done.

Mats were placed all over the floor and there were therapy chairs and some voluminous amount of towels, various sized pads and so on and so forth.

She walked over to one of the beds and laid over the dress robes she had to wear.

She limped to the other side of the bed and settled.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

The silence around her calmed her down.

"Right." Hermione said looking around the large room. "I guess I could dress here and wait."

Hermione limped over the other side of the bed and had begun unbuttoning her clothes to change into the hospital robes when someone had cleared his throat at the other bed, hidden beneath a curtain.

 _"Wait, don't do that here."_

"What the fuck." Hermione gasped grabbing her hospital robes and clutching it over her chest where her upper undergarment was halfway visible already.

She was breathing hard and fast.

"Who's there?" she demanded still clutching the dress robes tight over herself.

There was no answer but there was a movement and some noise like someone had great difficulty shifting positions at the other side of the curtain.

"I said, who's-"

"Relax." answered the familiar voice. "You can dress now. My back's turned. The curtain was sort of see-through."

Hermione's eyes widened as she quickly gazed up at the curtain.

She had barely noticed the details.

It wasn't really see through but if you take a focused and close look one could indeed see through the other side.

Her eyes narrowed.

Someone tall was sitting at the other side over a bed with his back turned to her.

He was also in dress robes.

She smiled at the Healer and the quill magically sealed her signature.

"Again, thank you Miss Granger. You're signed for three hours."

"Yes, I might fall asleep. Harry will pick me up after please do tell him to come after the time he might come earlier."

"Yes dear, I will remind Mr. Potter. I will get your pads while you change."

Hermione thanked her again and turned and was about to ask where she could change in the room but the Healer had already left and disappeared at the other door.

She looked around the room.

There were an array of beds where the stretches and warmups may be done.

Mats were placed all over the floor and there were therapy chairs and some voluminous amount of towels, various sized pads and so on and so forth.

She walked over to one of the beds and laid over the dress robes she had to wear.

She limped to the other side of the bed and settled.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

The silence around her calmed her down.

"Right." Hermione said looking around the large room. "I guess I could dress here and wait."

Hermione limped over the other side of the bed and had begun unbuttoning her clothes to change into the hospital robes when someone had cleared his throat at the other bed, hidden beneath a curtain.

"Wait, don't do that here."

"What the fuck." Hermione gasped grabbing her hospital robes and clutching it over her chest where her upper undergarment was halfway visible already.

She was breathing hard and fast.

"Who's there?" she demanded still clutching the dress robes tight over herself.

There was no answer but there was a movement and some noise like someone had great difficulty shifting positions at the other side of the curtain.

"I said, who's-"

"Relax." answered the familiar voice. "You can dress now. My back's turned. The curtain was sort of see-through."

Hermione's eyes widened as she quickly gazed up at the curtain.

She had barely noticed the details.

It wasn't really see through but if you take a focused and close look one could indeed see through the other side.

Her eyes narrowed.

Someone tall was sitting at the other side over a bed with his back turned to her.

He was also in dress robes.

"Well I'm not going to dress if someone else is here." Hermione said haughtily trying to see through the curtain. "Especially if it's a boy."

"I thought you said you didn't mind?" the voice said. "I heard you say it."

Hermione opened her mouth for a retort but realized that she indeed knew that voice.

"Well I'm not going to dress here if you're in there."

"You did hear what the Healer said about vacancy of rooms today, didn't you?"

The voice was clearer and slightly sassy this time.

Hermione curled her fists.

"I said I'm not going to undress if some man is in the same room."

"Well, suit yourself." the voice answered with a hint of sarcasm. "I didn't mind you when I was dressing up here. And honestly, I'm not interested."

Hermione's face turned red but she tried her best to contain herself.

"Well, I rather wait that you're done before I get to my business."

"Two more hours is a long way to go. Maybe you'd like to sleep in over that bed at your side."

"You don't tell me what to do." Hermione shot back.

"I'm not telling you what to do." the voice answered. "I'm only suggesting."

Hermione was furious now.

The more the conversation took place, the more she felt angered and irritated.

"You're really disrespectful especially to women, aren't you?" Hermione coldly said.

A slight movement.

"Me?" answered the voice. " _Disrespectful?_ I've turned my back and kept this curtain closed down this whole time and just to remind you, I let my presence be known before you started undressing yourself."

"But you-" Hermione began but was interrupted.

"If I wanted to do something stupid and disrespectful I would have kept myself quiet here the whole time and merely watch you undress right before me without you ever knowing about it."

Hermione was silenced.

He had a point.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something again when the door opened and the Healer had returned.

She looked at Hermione who was still not dressed up.

"Miss Granger, you need more time to dress?" she asked as she entered bringing in two pair of body pads for the therapy.

Hermione watched her place her pair of pads at the end of her bed and walked to the other side of the room behind the curtain.

"I'm sorry, Healer Jones." Hermione began to state her concern, "But I'm not going-"

"Hold on, Miss Granger." Healer Jones said walking to the other bed. " _Mr. Malfoy_ here are the extra pads you've requested-"

"Malfoy?" Hermione incredulously repeated raising her eyebrows.

She shot a glance back at the curtain.

Her eyes went very wide at the realization.

Healer Jones was saying something behind the curtain and was obviously adjusting something on the bed.

Hermione was furious.

She threw her dress robes back over the bed with the pads and limped over at the other side of the bed and dragged the curtain open with all her might.

"What the mother of-"

 _"Language_ , Miss Granger if you please." Draco's voice came with a knowing look over his pale and pointed face.

Hermione felt that she had just been bathed in ice cold water.

Healer Jones was adjusting the pads beneath Draco's bandaged legs.

He was sitting over the bed, legs stretched out over the pads as he finished closing in the buttons of his hospital dress gown.

Hermione's eyes was so wide she looked like she was about to throw up.

So that's why she knew that voice.

She knew the disgusting vermin laid down at the other bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily. "What is he doing here?"

She turned to Healer Jones in such an obvious way that she was restraining herself from yelling at the older woman.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger." Healer Jones quietly replied. "Please keep your voice down. And you said that you didn't mind having company today as there are no other rooms-"

"But Malfoy-" Hermione said pointing at Draco's direction, "This is Draco Malfoy."

"Woah, hold on Granger." Draco said with a feigned hurtful expression. "You speak as if I have some incurable disease here. I'm only here for my therapy."

"Your therapy?" Hermione repeated with a mock over her face.

"Yes." Draco said with a raised brow. "I need therapy for an accident I've endured days ago. Should I remind you of it?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

She was shaking in anger and it was so obvious that if she could only move fast, she has already reached out for Draco and hurt him with her bare hands.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" Draco asked, nodding and thanking Healer Jones for finishing her his bandages and helping him with the bed pads for his back.

Hermione kept herself restrained.

But she looked like she wanted to throw up as well.

"There are no other rooms and beds, Granger." Draco said as he laid himself back comfortably over the bed. "And you do know that you need that therapy done before it procures future damage on you."

Healer Jones looked back at Hermione direction waiting if she would proceed into the therapy for her.

"Fine." Hermione angrily spat at Draco. "Do not make any sound. Do not disturb me and most importantly – _do not talk to me."_

And with that, she pulled out their curtains back and limped painfully back over her side of the bed and laid herself down, waiting for Healer Jones to tend to her and begin the therapy.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Seven_**

 ** _Books and Borders_**

"Why the fuck are you even here today?"

It wasn't even yet fifteen minutes into the therapy session when Hermione – angry, impatient and annoyed as she was drew the curtains back.

"Sorry?" Draco quietly asked back drawing his own curtains back and looking up at her.

He was reading something over his side of the bed.

Hermione's eyes quirked at the sight of him.

"What are you reading?" she bluntly asked unable to stop herself and her curiosity.

Draco's eyes lit up and she immediately felt stupid.

She shook her head and looked away from him.

"Neverm-"

"Seven Series of Celestial Brews." Draco said nodding towards the book in his hand. "I'm only on chapter four. I've been bringing this book every time I need to kill time so that-"

"How did you get ahold of that?" Hermione asked unable to stop the bulge in her eyes.

Draco looked back at her, astonished as he could possibly be.

"I'm sorry?" Draco asked her without looking nor sounding sarcastic. "I bought it."

He casually answered as it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"Bought it?" Hermione repeated with a raised brow, obviously disbelieving.

"Bought it." Draco repeated matter-of-factly showing her the cover of the book.

He could already sense not only her curiosity with the book but the intensity of question in her eyes.

"It's not yet out." Hermione pointed out in a haughty way.. "Not yet until-"

"Until four more months." Draco supplied her with a small smile.

He wasn't trying to boast nor was he trying to gloat but for Hermione it looked and sounded just like that.

"I know that." Hermione said indignantly. "I just don't understand how come you've-"

"Why I've got a copy?" Draco asked her finally getting it out for her. "Mother is friends with the publisher and I (change I've to I) met the author herself a few years back."

Hermione's eyes dilated and burned back at him.

Draco wasn't sure if it was his presence in the room or the book in his hand that she was obviously getting irritated about it.

He figured that it could be both.

"Whatever." Hermione finally said shaking her head. "Of course, you'd have anything you want- "

"I paid for an advance copy – " Draco said, unable to stop himself hearing her snide comment.

"I didn't say you didn't." Hermione snapped back at him. "I'm just surprised that you got it already-"

"Well, I'm just saying-"

"It's just a book, Malfoy." Hermione said his name with such hatred Draco could swear she was so murderous at the moment.

"Yeah, well would you like to have a look at it?" he genuinely offered her.

Her eyes shot up at him and she looked both angry and insulted this time.

"I've already ordered one myself, thanks." Hermione said. "I've only got to wait like the rest of the mortals of this world and get the book with her signature-"

"I know." Draco said. "I suggested that she give out the first fifty copies with her signature on it."

Hermione looked red in the face and ready to strike if she wasn't bandaged and tangled all over the sheets as the wires of potions that eased through her due to her therapy.

Draco looked up at her as she struggled to say something but was thinking if she should just not.

"Are you alright?" Draco slowly asked her concerned at how her face was turning red.

She didn't answer but she looked ready to murder him any moment now.

He looked down at his book and moved it towards her as an offering.

"Would you like to see it?" he asked kindly. "Would you like to read it?"

Hermione now seriously looked vindictive.

He wasn't sure why exactly but he only really and kindly want to give her back the book and show it to her.

"I said, I've already ordered mine." Hermione answered him. "Now, if you don't mind – keep your business to yourself and don't disturb me."

Draco's eyes narrowed.

He had been keeping his business to himself and she was the one who pulled up the curtains and started talking to her and started throwing questions at her about the book.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Hermione pulled the curtains back in place and struggled over her side of the bed and turned her back at him.

He wasn't sure why.

But as he knew they still had a few more hours to stay together he could only smile as he returned his attention to his book.

As he did so, an unconscious smile spread across his face that wasn't demeaning in any way.

He only smiled as he ran his eyes over the words that somewhat didn't make sense to him no matter how many times he read it for the next couple of minutes.

 _"_ _I am never- NEVER- going to have my session on this day."_ Hermione said as Harry picked her up from the hospital ward.

They had gone straight back down to the cafeteria and he bought her a bottled water and a bagel.

She roughly limped around with him and was looking like something had been stolen from her.

Harry didn't bother asking knowing that he'd get the bitter end of the stick if he tried to.

He'd wait until she would want to talk about it.

They were just halfway out of the cafeteria when she started to speak to him just because they passed Malfoy at the hallway leading to it.

He was alone and was reading some document.

She wasn't sure if he'd seen her but she was sure hell pissed to see him off.

"Malfoy?" Harry slowly said as he led her out of the cafeteria and down the hallways of the hospital.

"Fucking bastard. Gloating all over the place." Hermione muttered angrily.

Harry held her gently around the waist but she was limping with such force that he knew she was unconsciously hurting herself.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Harry asked her knowing the answer anyway. "You wait in the lobby. I borrowed Bill's car so I can just drive us down the-"

"Why can't we Apparate?" Hermione asked turning angrily back at him.

She stopped.

Harry looked slightly offended but he didn't say anything.

"Sorry." Hermione said shaking her head and sighing. "I didn't mean – why aren't we Apparating?" she asked gently this time.

Harry shook his head.

"The Healers advised we don't with your unsteady health at the moment." Harry patiently explained to her.

"We've already Apparated several times since this happened." Hermione said. "Why are we-"

"The Healers just advised me." Harry said with finality in his tone. "It's either that or you get yourself splintered."

Hermione obviously wanted to say something against it but thought better of it.

"Look at Malfoy." Harry said. "That's why his assistant is always around. He couldn't just appear and disappear because he obviously had also been advised the same thing-"

"With or without an accident, Malfoy always needs someone to tend to him. Fucking spoiled brat."

Hermione's face was red again.

Harry wasn't sure if he was to be amused by her attitude but he was sure that she would strike him if he shows any sign of how he felt towards her present facial expressions.

"Nothing's funny." Hermione said looking back at him as if reading his thoughts.

"I didn't say anything."

 _"_ _You were thinking it."_ Hermione pointed out with a scowl.

Harry brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Come." Harry offered her his arm. "Let's go get the car and then we'll drive down the place where you love that sundae we always get you feel somber-"

"When I feel somber?" Hermione chuckled as her eyes lit up at his invitation. "Or when you were feeling all emotional over your girls?"

"My girls?" Harry repeated with a hearty laugh.

"Yeah. Your girls and all the girls that broke your heart, Harry Potter." Hermione replied tapping the end of his nose with her fingers.

Harry grabbed her hand to stop her.

Hermione looked back at her but the look over Harry's face made her laugh fade a little.

"I've only ever had one girl in my life." Harry said without any trace of humor any longer. "And for the record, you're the only one who ever broke my heart like that."

The smile from her face completely faded.

Guilt suddenly spread all over her face.

"Harry, I didn't-"

"Come on." Harry said pulling her closer and kissing her over the forehead. "I'm really dying to get those chocolate fudge with all the extra toppings the owner gives us just cause he thinks I'm gay and hitting on him."

He chuckled and smudged his forehead over hers.

Hermione smiled back up at him and embraced him for what felt like forever for Harry.

"Come on then." Hermione said. "I'm not paying. You owe me one."

Harry chuckled as he braced her all the way down the grounds until the lot where he left the car that Bill had lent him.

"So they're not together?" Draco slowly and casually asked as he forked the steak and vegetables over his platter.

He tried, as much as he could to sound as if it was an ordinary question and he wasn't fishing.

 _Damnit._

He was fishing about her.

Why?

His assistant had just finished serving him his late lunch and had placed a couple of newspapers over the table.

The flat he owned was large, nice and quiet – exactly what he wanted for himself and nothing with the morose feel and vibes that the Malfoy Manor always had.

He had this for himself and had no one to owe it too.

He bought it with his own money and could not be more proud of himself for it.

"No, Young Master." the servant answered him. "They have been an item a few years back – perhaps one of those usual and old relationships that come out of friendship-"

"But nothing now?" Draco slowly said turning another page of the newspaper he was reading.

"Nothing."

"Quite…sure?"

 _"_ _Very sure,_ Young Master."

Draco's lips turned into a small curl and he could swear that through his peripheral vision, his man servant just chuckled before hiding it into a cough and straightening himself.

"Is there anything else you require?" he gently asked him as he refilled Draco's mug with coffee.

"No, I'm fine." Draco said placing the paper away and stopping him. "I can do that. Please."

His voice was gentle as he smiled up at the servant.

The old man nodded at him.

"I will require you back in a week just to have the place cleaned or so."

"Are you sure Young Master that you don't want nor need me here on a daily basis?"

"I'm quite sure. Not that I don't want your presence around or anything."

"I know sir." he replied with a gentle smile. "It's just that – you're paying me the same amount or rather a bit more than what your mother has paid me all these years and I'm not even giving back the same service to you as I did back then."

"You've been with us for so long that I deem it this way. Please." Draco said with a small smile. "I will call you when I need you. As I've said, I've been under so many planned and controlled things my whole life – I would like to take some things in my own hands even if that means I'd have to wash my own dishes."

The old man chuckled at him and nodded.

"You just wave your wand and the dishes will do themselves up."

"Yeah, well, that." Draco answered with another smile.

He sighed heavily and turned over his meal and over the large and empty table for himself.

After a while the servant cleared his throat and stared down at him with curious eyes.

"Do you require me to find a way Young Master to have you meet her again?"

A slight arch appeared over his eyebrows that quickly vanished.

"No, it's fine." Draco said although he looked unconvincing and he sounded indifferent.

"You will see her again, yes?" he asked slowly.

"Well, if our sessions' schedule will come up together again I might see her or-"

"I do have her office contact details at the Ministry and I do know her job in the Minsitry."

Draco's eyes looked up at him in question.

He old man chuckled and slowly placed a small parchment over the table.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but the old man shook his head.

""I know you too well Young Master." he said. "She's your old school friend-"

"School mate." Draco corrected his eyes over the parchment. "And we're not even close."

"Well, you can surely change that now."

"I called her Mudblood." Draco reminded him.

The old man didn't look concerned at that history at all.

 _"_ _Used to call her."_ he corrected him. "Would you call her that now?"

"Of course not." Draco automatically replied. "That's ridiculous. That was stupid, unethical and a completely wrong way to view the magical society."

"So you will go down to her office and see her again?"

"No." Draco said indignantly. "Why did you even look this up?"

Draco pulled the parchment and held it up.

The old man only smiled and shook his head.

"I was slightly bored, Young Master with nothing to do for you."

"I could have you do many other things." Draco implied at him. "You don't need to stalk her."

"I didn't stalk her." he replied before taking Draco's only half empty and done platter. "You were asking about her so I just did the whole job myself."

"I didn't – you weren't-"

"You're welcome, Young Master." the old man said. "Now if you don't mind, I'll clean this up now. Take your rest. I'm quite sure that you do need a lot of thinking – oh, I mean resting."

And with that, he walked away and left Draco in his small dining area both stricken and confused at his wake.

What with her barely walkable body, Hermione made it half past her usual time at the Ministry office.

She was both looking pissed and exhausted.

She had missed a couple of important things that morning and had definitely missed her morning breakfast with Harry.

He was already out of the office in an errand and had only left her a note that he'd be back before lunch time.

She threw her bag over her couch and limped over her table.

She's barely settled herself when she saw a thick package over the table.

It was wrapped in red and gold but no card over it.

Gryffindor colours.

How sweet can Harry further get?

"That idiot." Hermione said feeling around the wrapping and inhaling what already told her was a sweet good book. "He could have just given it to me over lunch."

Excited, she quickly took off the golden ribbon and discarded the red wrappings over the table.

For a moment, she thought that it was the last book she's seen in the large bookstore at Diagon Alley that she last visited Harry.

But seeing the rare kind of binding and the cover she's only seen once before made her eyes narrow.

A click in her tongue.

"What in the mother of.." Hermione muttered as she stared at the back cover and quickly held the book the other side.

A copy of the same book Draco was reading back in the hospital a week ago.

The smell of the new book and parchment answered her hunger for something new to read.

Daunted and confused, she opened the book.

A card fell out.

But before she could read it a large and neat scrawl over the book had been written:

' _To Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _I am highly pleased to hear that you have been looking forward into having a copy of my latest work._

 _An advance copy for you so that you don't have to wait that long for its actual release date._

 _Do send me your opinion about it, won't you? I_

 _I heard your love of books and it isn't a secret how your brilliance has helped a lot of cause._

 _I shall await your response._

 _I hope you enjoy this thoroughly as you burn the nights away._

 _Would love to meet you when I travel to your town within a few weeks._

 _Cheers to the brightest witch of this age.'_

And then at the end was a large signature of the author herself.

Hermione's hand was shaking and her heart was beating wildly.

She wasn't sure if she was going to somersault in joy and excitement like a little child or if she was going to throw some throes upon the arrival of this unexpected gift.

Ofcourse it was him.

It could only be him.

The bloody, motherfucking, goddamn git and bastard, Hermione thought.

And then she remembered the card.

She quickly bent down and picked it up to read it with the book still in her hand.

 _ **"**_ _ **Very informative and very useful.**_

 _ **I thoroughly enjoyed it and I'm quite sure you would do so as well.**_

 _ **See you around, Granger.**_

 _ **D. L. M"**_

Hermione's hand was now shaking out of anger.

She crumpled the notecard and threw it over her bin.

"Granger now, is it?" Hermione angrily spat out.

How could he.

How could he call her that.

How dare he tell her how to feel about a book.

How could he.

Her brown eyes suddenly widened.

"Fuck." Hermione whispered putting the book aside and diving towards her trash bin. "Are you kidding me."

She had just realized something as she scavenged the notecard that she just threw away.

That handwriting.

That goddamn handwriting.

It just couldn't be.

Could it?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight beta

Hot and Cold

"Why are we irritated today?" Harry slowly asked about ( insert about )Hermione's off mood as she entered his office by lunch time.

She had come from her usual therapy session at the hospital.

She was way better now.

A week it has gone since her encounter with Draco and since she has received the book he has obviously sent her.

"Did you see Malfoy?" Harry asked as he removed his things from the long couch in his office and let Hermione lay there, helping her lift and stretch out her injured leg.

"No." Hermione snapped at him, tossing her purse and a paper bag over the carpeted floor.

Since she has received the book, she had been bringing it along with her to her therapies.

Not to read it but to wait until she sees Draco to shove it right back at his face.

They weren't sure, but she and Harry now had a hunch that he was the one who sent her the get well flowers.

Despite that they could no longer find the first card, Hermione swore to Harry that the handwriting was uncanny to the one she received with the book.

"So what's wrong?" Harry asked opening a bag of chips and opening it and offering her one.

"I told you that this isn't healthy and you shouldn't eat this." Hermione said taking the bag anyway and eating from it. "You should stop eating this."

Harry smiled at her and offered her a bottle of cold tea he bought and saved for her from the cafeteria.

"You know how I hate this one." Hermione said, taking the bottle from him.

"The Healers said that it's going to boost your energy back (remove back). It's only two more weeks for that." Harry said with another smile sitting at the end of the couch.

He gently pulled her leg over his lap and began creating small and soothing circles and lines along it.

Hermione exhaled deeply, reeling in the comfortable and relaxing sensation he was giving her.

"I just don't understand why he's suddenly not having his therapies." Hermione said as she hungrily ate the bag of chips. "I mean, as far as I know of he has a month or half a month to go for it."

"How do you know?" Harry slowly asked, eyebrow raised.

"I asked." Hermione replied and a slight glow appeared at the side of her cheeks.

She looked away from Harry pretending to look for the bottle over the couch where she just tossed it aside.

"Right." Harry said, continuing to gently massage her leg as slow as possible as to not create further injuries.

"I haven't been fishing about him." Hermione defensively said seeing the look over Harry's face. "I just thought I should check if we would collide with schedules and-"

"Hermione, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Harry said with a smile. "And I also heard news that he might not be in town."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask him when a knock came upon the door.

Harry's assistant arrive with two paper bags of food.

He nodded them to be placed over his desk and thanked the assistant who left without another word but with a mere smile seeing the two of them.

"You do know people are still talking about us, don't you?" Hermione asked, inhaling now the smell of warm and fresh sandwiches and pasta from the bag that Harry ordered for their lunch.

"Yeah." Harry replied with a splendid smile over his face as he finished up with her leg and stood up to wash his hands so he could prepare their lunch.

Hermione could hear him washing his hands at the back bathroom as he hummed something unfamiliar to her.

"You're enjoying this." Hermione pointed out sitting a little straighter over the couch."

"Enjoying which?" Harry asked turning back to her and wiping his hands with a towel.

"This." Hermione said pointing at herself and around the room. "That people are still talking behind our backs and talking about the two of us."

"The two of us?" Harry slowly asked her with a brightness in his eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's not as if you don't know that people are still talking, wanting and thinking either we'd get back together or are secretly back together."

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Harry asked her.

"But it's not true." Hermione slowly said as if explaining to some eleven year old. "You know we're only friends now and it's not true."

"Let them be." Harry said. "Let them spread rumours."

"Exactly, Harry." Hermione pointed out as he came back to the room and he began preparing their meal. "They are rumours. Shouldn't they be corrected?"

"Corrected?" Harry asked her taking out the two sandwiches from the bag and the two packed pastas. "Why don't you correct them?"

"Why don't I?" Hermione asked back. "No, why don't you?"

"Why don't you?"

They stared at one another.

It was not going anywhere.

In truth, Hermione couldn't bring herself to say something up to the crowd that might hurt Harry even in the slightest way possible.

And Harry, obviously in great gracious relish of the rumours about them still being an item, would not a chance in the world say anything about it or even try to correct it.

"How about we don't talk about them and just eat?" Harry said placing a tray in front of her so she may start eating. "Besides, it's not like we're not doing anything that couples don't do."

"We don't sleep together." Hermione pointed out reaching over for her tuna sandwich.

"You don't want to sleep with me." Harry corrected her with a peevish smile. "I never said I didn't want to sleep with you."

Hermione looked up at him.

It was always a joke that ended this way.

"Harry." Hermione said with a sigh. "We've already talk about this."

"I know." Harry said turning away from her and pretending to take out his meal from the table. "You started it."

Hermione stared at him.

She knew that tone too well.

"Harry, please-"

"It's fine." Harry said smiling and sitting up in front of her. "Anyway-"

"Yes, anyway – Malfoy. What about him?" Hermione asked, completely forgetting their first discussion and quickly moving on to Draco Malfoy topic.

"I'm not sure. But I just heard it this morning that he filed for some sort of permission to go out of London for like two weeks."

Even if Draco didn't go to Azkaban and had done his services to the Ministry of Magic and to Hogwarts, he wasn't still fully pardoned easily.

Every time he travelled out of London, he had to file up a couple of documents asking for permission to go out of town or abroad.

It was something akin to being put in a house arrest at London.

It was a difficult process to adjust to at first since he had always gotten away with going anywhere and now, he was closely monitored for where he wanted to go.

He also had a list of Apparition points given to the Ministry and anywhere he used magic to Apparate and Disapparate that wasn't on the list, he would be sent a note by the Ministry to be summoned and questions about the said activity.

It wasn't easy.

But Draco succumbed (changed to succumbed) to all these conditions without question in order to survive and live harmoniously with a society that wanted him to be seen only at Azkaban for which he evaded gracefully thanks to her mother who lied to the Dark Lord about Harry's death.

It was the small act of a mother that saved him and his mother from being taken to Azkaban.

Lucius was already sentenced long before that and so Azkaban was a place that he deserved without any question.

"Two weeks?" Hermione repeated with a scandalized look over her face. "Two weeks?!"

"Er – yes." Harry slowly said observing her eyes that was widening and narrowing back and forth. "Is there something wrong if you don't see the man that has been annoying you half your life?"

"Two weeks." Hermione breathed out taking a large bite from her sandwich.

She rolled and eyes and chewed and swallowed and Harry wasn't sure if to be amused or worried about her.

"Mione?"

"Two freaking weeks." Hermione said swallowing. "That will mean that I won't be seeing him in the hospital for that long?"

"Yes." Harry said. "Actually just another week. This week was the first-"

"He's missed his therapy sessions."

"I'm sure he'll get by." Harry pointed out. "I'm sure wherever he's going he can most probably pay some hospital or so to tend to him as to not miss any-"

"I didn't know that." Hermione said looking sharply back up at him

"Are you supposed to know about it?" Harry asked her. "Wait. So what if you don't see him in for two weeks?"

Hermione opened her mouth but then no excuse came out.

She wasn't sure really what annoyed her.

"Well." Hermione began trying to find an answer in herself. "Well, you know – so I can-"

"So you can..?" Harry slowly asked looking for something to suggest to her.

"So I can.." Hermione said fidgeting for more words. "So I can probably.."

"So you can probably what, Hermione?" he asked finishing half of his first sandwich.

He looked down at her.

It was ever so rare that she was lost for answer or words.

Hermione shook her head and indignantly cleared her throat.

"I wanted to return the book." Hermione said pointing over the paper bag she threw aside. "I want to give it back to him and tell him off about it."

"And ask her about the flowers?"

"And that." Hermione said pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

She has never looked that frustrated in a very long time.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" Harry asked.

"Of course." she snapped at him. "What else do you think?"

"Nothing." Harry said handing her the fork for her pasta. "It just sounds to me like you really want to see him."

"I do want to see him." Hermione shot back at him. "So I can shove this book right up his arse."

"You'll do that?" Harry asked with a sheepish smile.

Hermione shot him another look.

"If you've forgotten Harry James Potter, I've gloriously punched him in our third year."

Harry was struggling not to laugh hysterically at that moment.

Who would forget what she's done to that boy that has always been a bane to their existence?

"I'm not scared of him, you know."

"I know." Harry said looking up at her. "I know that."

"I'll confront him." Hermione determinedly said. "And in truth, I'll punch him again if the event calls for it."

In truth was that, Draco's trip had only lasted about four days.

He went to Germany for a business trip.

An old German had finally taken interest in a small house his mother owned back there and that being sold within those days, he returned to London with another large amount to add up to his fortune.

The trip was really supposed to last for two weeks seeing he wasn't sure if he had to make a few days to get to know the old man better and convince him thoroughly with the deal.

But he had insisted things to be quick and short as he also had to go to Switzerland for a farm he was looking forward into buying.

And so upon Draco's arrival, the following day he met with the old man and show him photographs, blueprints and the history of the house.

The old man met him in his own large villa at Germany.

He fed Draco with a good amount of traditional German meals.

Draco had been slightly formal at first but things didn't turn out with his usual business façade.

His business talks didn't even seem to work as they should have done so with the man.

Because what made the man convince that his place at Germany was a place to buy was Draco's story.

He had admitted to the old man that his father was in prison and well, the rest and bits of his family's history.

The old man seemed to be taken in by his outstanding perseverance to be unlike his father and to stand on his own and change the ways he has grown up with.

The old man turns out to be a scalawag who had ran away from his own father and had made it on his own simply because he didn't want to marry a girl that his father has arranged for him in order to gain the largest wine distillery at Northern Germany.

A wine was then brought in to them and he showed him that his success came about when he matched and overthrew the once largest and best-selling wine in all of Northern Germany.

"Strive my dear boy." the old man said in a very bad English and German accent. "When you strive hard – very hard to want you want, you will get it. You see, once you've decided, you will be surprised at how the universe will follow through with all your plans."

Draco had let another week past without having to go to his therapy sessions.

In Germany, he had undergone a different type of suggested therapy that's why hs trip lasted for two more days.

Getting back to London, he felt more in shape than the past weeks that he had been having his therapies.

He noted to his assistant to get him a schedule for the coming week.

He had been trying so hard to be quite busy since he got back.

For some reason, he was bothered with himself.

He did send her the book and had asked the author to send a signed note for Hermione.

He wasn't sure why he did it but he did it anyway.

He felt quite stupid about it for there was absolutely no reason for him to do it but he still did so.

There was guilt in there the moment he decided to do it last minute; the kind of guilt he had been trying to live out from since he changed his course in life.

He was trying to make up for all the years he bullied her despite knowing that a book, even with its author's autograph, will never make up for all the years he pained her emotionally.

And so, his hiatus from her was done on purpose.

He couldn't bring himself to show his face to her knowing that she'd definitely ask about it.

She would surely ask him, argue with him, mock him and if any worse, would eventually hex him for it.

He didn't want any of those things.

He didn't want to see her angry at him.

He didn't want any further complications between the two of them while the circumstance had been hot right out of the pot.

And so, it had been almost a month since he saw her and since he decided to go back to his therapy.

And just incase fate was still cruel to him, he's likely to see her within the week.

But that plan had gone haywire the moment the strong snow storm came one night.

He was stuck like a lot of other witches and wizards in a café at the Diagon Alley.

Stranded by the rush hour after his business meeting, he sat at the end and most corner part of the café with his documents, a couple of newspapers when he saw her coming the moment the café door's bell rang.

She was wearing her Ministry of Magic uniform, disheveled, soaking and looking extremely harassed by the weather outside.

The café was full.

He sank back even lower at the darkened area to ensure that they did not encounter one another.

Behind his paper, he carefully and curiously watch her line up in the long line of people buying something warm to drink the night away.

She was shoving and scuffling off the snow from her uniform and poor-looking cloak under the snowstorm.

He wanted to offer her the small seat next to him but thought better of it.

He didn't want a scene and Hermione was surely going to make a scene.

He watched as she struggled to get her purse out of her bag.

Loud clanks.

The galleons had rolled all over the floor and Hermione bent forward to pick up the fallen galleons as people after another passed her without even helping her and if any, making her movements and situation by the floor even worse.

He almost smiled at the sight of her.

It was taking every bit of his energy and discipline of the mind to not get up and help her and offer her the seat next to him.

And then it suddenly happened.

He had lowered his paper halfway down his face as he watched her and Hermione suddenly looked up as if she sensed someone looking up at her.

Her eye narrowed and eyebrows quivered.

Draco quickly put the paper right back over his face to hide himself.

Too late.

Hermione had obviously seen him and was already making her way right across the room towards him.

But she might have been too determined and focused that she didn't see a waited passing by holding a tray of cold glass soda and a platter of warm lasagna.

She collided straight up with the young wizard and the soda and pasta collided straight up to her.

Hermione screamed in shock of the ice-cold liquid pouring all over her chest while the lasagna drenched her whole front.

The waiter gasped in horror and fear.

Some people noticed and looked their way but nobody helped.

The wizard apologized nonstop to her and quickly placed his tray aside to help Hermione who skidded back over the floor.

Hermione was cursing under her breath and shaking her snow and pasta filtered hair and trying to dab away the soda over her uniform.

It had been a very unlucky day for her.

She entered the café drenched in sweat and snow and now she was going to exit it with an additional smell of pasta and soda to go.

She was struggling and straining herself to get up to the floor and out of the muck of mess she's drop herself onto.

She looked helpless and she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Bloody fucking hell." Draco muttered, quickly grabbing his scarf from the table.

Before he could realize what he was really doing, he stood up and rolled up his sleeves and grabbed his scarf from the table and rushed towards Hermione's aid who was obviously in dire and desperate need of some prince charming.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Nine_**

 ** _"Editions"_**

"Just so we're clear _, I didn't_ need your help."

Draco could only stare back at her astonishingly as she shoved the hand towel back at him.

He had spent the last fifteen minutes standing outside the girl's bathroom at the café being told off by Hermione how she was in a good condition and that he didn't need his help.

 _But she did need his help._

She had taken the faceless hand that was first offered to her from the muck she had literally fallen into.

Only to find herself thanking him and quickly cursing him the moment she was able to get back to his feet and had come face to face with the man who owned the hand and arm she was bracing on tightly for the past ten seconds.

"Are you done in there?" Draco asked making sure she was done in the aisle.

"What do you think?" Hermione snapped at him, walking over towards the sink outside with a large mirror.

He folded the towel away and quickly returned it back over the used towels in the girl's look of the café.

He turned back to her and saw her washing her hands all over again and was still looking enraged not by what happened but by the sight of him.

She could have used her wand to wash everything off as he told her but she said that the stench remains sometimes and so she wanted to wash it all off the traditional way.

"Yeah, well – right." Draco said moving himself as far as possible from her from the tight knit space they were in. "See you around."

He was halfway down the hall that would lead him back to the café when Hermione called him back.

He slowly turned as she placed her wand over the side of the sink and was straightening up some tangled ends from her hair.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked with a venomous lace on her tone.

"Back at the café." Draco answered her looking at her reflection from behind her. "Is there anything you _require_ of me?"

"I require of you?" Hermione said in a mocked tone.

Draco raised his eyebrow.

"If you don't need anything anymore, I would like to go back to my table and leave. If you're going to use my table you I can wait for you there and save it for-"

"No thanks." Hermione said "I'd rather leave this place."

"Right then." Draco said nodding at her. "Well, see you around Gran-"

"Not so fast." Hermione said sharply turning to him with her wand up.

"Woah – woah, wait-" Draco said backing against the wooden wall.

Even if he had his wand the tip of Hermione's was already a few inches from his face.

It would take all the miracles in the world for him to be able to snatch his wand right up before Hermione could even finish any spell and bloody hell everyone knows how she was good with her spells.

"What did I do?" Draco asked her, arms raised against him to protect himself. "I just helped you-"

"Helped me?" Hermione repeated. "Help me? You're the reason I got this-"

"Hey now just hold on that thought-"

"I got distracted when I saw you." Hermione breathed out. "That's why I didn't see the waited-"

 _"_ _You got distracted_." Draco pointed out at her, his blue eyes gleaming. "You got distracted by me and that isn't my fault."

"But you-"

"Yeah, me." Draco said. " _Why_ would you be distracted by me in the first place?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer it, but saved herself last minute.

It didn't sound right when it came from him and there surely isn't a good answer to that.

"Well?" Draco asked slowly. "You're not answering me?"

"Well I was-"

"What would be any particular reason for you to be distracted by me?" Draco asked with an obvious gloat in his tone.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Hermione said, pushing him back against the wall and walking away from him.

"Hey wait." Draco said grabbing her by the arm. "Did you want to talk or something that you-"

Hermione was quick.

She shoved him right back up and soon Draco found himself neck to neck with the tip of her wand.

"Granger-"

"Give me a good reason Malfoy-"

"You said it yourself. You got distracted by me. You were heading my way." Draco croaked out, eyes closed not wanting to become a ferret ever again. "What did you want?"

Hermione breathed out heavily staring at his position in comparison to hers.

She could see the small details and facial features over his pale and pointed face up this close.

She has never been this close to Malfoy ever before.

That didn't feel right in a way.

She quickly let him go and Draco breathed and coughed several times.

She was looking right back at him as if now knowing what to say.

"Are we going to converse-" Draco coughed out. "Or what?"

"Why did you send me the book?" Hermione flatly asked him.

Draco opened his mouth but thought better for a moment.

Just as he was to answer a couple had arrived and they obviously needed to use the bathroom that were behind them.

"Sorry." Draco said quickly, pulling Hermione away from the door and leading her back towards the hall.

Hermione was already too shocked that he apologized to the couple and was even more stunned when he held her gently and pulled her away from the narrow way to the loo.

"Don't touch me." Hermione angrily said pushing him away as they reached the café again.

She walked from him and headed straight to his table at the corner part of the café as if it was her spot already.

Draco wordlessly followed her.

When he reached it however, Hermione was already halfway removing his things and placing them altogether aside.

He slightly felt irritated at her rudeness but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked him.

"You said you were going to leave." Hermione pointed out. "So I'm helping you clean up."

"I'm not yet done with my coffee." Draco said taking a small pile of documents from her hands and sitting himself in front of her. "You can share the table with me if you would like."

Hermione opened her mouth for an obvious retort when someone approached them.

"What?" Hermione snapped not meaning to.

The waiter and one that looked like the manager of the café were standing behind Draco.

"I'm sorry." Hermione quickly said seeing the fear in the young waiter's eyes. "I'm sorry. I was – it wasn't-"

"We apologize Miss Hermione Granger." the manager said. "Please accept our complimentary meal for you and your company."

"Oh no wait-" Hermione said but the young waiter were already placing two large mugs of the best tasting coffee at the café and two bowls of seafood chowder that was obviously great for the weather and two platters of Bolognese for each of them."

"Please, Miss Granger. We apologize. Louis is a little new to our humble café and-"

"It's really alright." Hermione said with a kind smile. "It was an accident and it wasn't – we're not even-" she began pointing at Draco but he already turned to the manager.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy!" the manager said in surprise with his eyes widening.

"Randolph!" Draco greeted slowly standing up and shaking the old man's hand. "How has it been, mate?"

"Mr. Malfoy I cannot express – you are here – it has been a very, very long time since you-"

"It's fine. I've been away and been busy. Great place you have here and really good food."

"Yes, yes hold on – Louis, please – this is Mr. Malfoy. Give him everything he needs – his mother was the one who helped me fund the café from its humble beginning. Without them this place would not be possible."

The young waiter nodded and apologized again especially towards Hermione.

Hermione was speechless.

The manager was the owner.

Obviously.

And he looked genuinely pleased and grateful to see Draco.

He asked Louis to get them two platters each of their best selling fresh salads and a tray of nitbits to gobble on.

"Oh, really sir – it's not necessary – it's just-"

"Oh no miss. We have to - we do it as a way to apologize –"

"But –"

"And also, you're with Mr. Malfoy. It's a way to celebrate his return to London. This boy has grown up so fast."

"Yes, thank you." Draco said not wanting any more of the attention. "Sorry, Randolph, we need to attend to some busi-"

"Yes, yes. Of course. I'm sorry." Randolph said, giving Hermione a knowing look. "I'll be back in the kitchens. Wait for the food that I asked Louis to bring you. May you enjoy this lovely evening with your lovely date. Good night to the both of you."

And before Hermione could even scream back at the man or protest, he had gone away and she was left with a Draco Malfoy who was starting over the pasta already.

She could have sworn that there was a gleam of delight in those eyes of his.

 _"_ _Just so we're clear this is NOT a date."_ Hermione angrily spat at him as she hungrily gobbled over the pasta and the salad and drank from the large and tall glass of freshly made orange and peach juice.

Draco was staring astonishingly at how fast she was gobbling down the food before them.

She was obviously so hungry and tired from wherever it was she came from.

"I think you made a lot of things clear tonight, Granger." Draco said offering her the platter of salad as she reached for it across the table.

Hermione eyed him angrily before grabbing it carelessly from him.

Some of the greens toppled over the table but she ignored it.

Draco reached forward to clean her mess but she didn't say anything at all.

Draco quietly watched her.

He tried to eat half of the meal that were served for them out of respect for the owner of the shop who was a friend of his beloved mother.

Despite that Hermione looked like she had been forced to share a table with him, her hunger seemed to be stronger than the idea that she was sitting right across Draco Malfoy.

"Fuck the snowstorm." Hermione said in a mouthful of pasta.

"Sorry?" Draco said looking up from something he was reading from the side of the table. "You were say-"

"I said fuck the snow.." Hermione said swallowing hard. "Are you deaf?"

"No." Draco answered her back.

He didn't mean to but his patience also had its limit.

"Seriously, Malfoy." Hermione muttered under her breath rolling her eyes.

Draco looked around.

The café was still very full thanks to the snow storm.

There was no chance for him to transfer to another table and leave Hermione be.

He was staring back at her cold and angry façade.

"What's wrong?" Draco attempted to ask her. "Why is your mood so foul tonight?"

Hermione's eyes shot back at him.

"Or are you just really always like that?"

She looked ready to murder again.

"I'm not in a foul mood." Hermione indignantly said. "I was just so tired – and I was late for a meeting this morning, I couldn't find this mug I had in our office kitchen and a lot more of other things and let's add the fact that you're been stalking me-"

"Stalking you?" Draco repeated unbelievingly. "Now wait there – I didn't-"

"You sent me a book." Hermione pointed out. "And flowers when I got out of the hospital."

"I sent you a book because she was giving away a couple of advance copies to close friends and family." Draco clarified to her raising an eyebrow. "And no – why would you or should I send you flowers?"

Hermione looked up at him and bit her lower lip.

She looked slightly humiliated for a moment.

She blinked it away and looked crossed again.

"Why should you?" Hermione asked lowering her utensils and pushing her plate forward the table. "Why did you feel like you should?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

His brains seemed to lag for a reason.

He wasn't sure why he did send her those flowers weeks ago.

"Yes?" Hermione said. "You can answer me any moment now-"

"I sent you the book, Granger." Draco said. "Nothing more, nothing less."

There was a look of determination over his face that told Hermione she will only further humiliate herself if she doesn't let it go.

"Some need to what?" Hermione said. "Send pity? Flaunt your money? Publicity?"

"No." Draco. "I just thought you like books enough and that much to want an advance copy of something before the world reads it."

 _That was it._

She had just reached the limit of his patience.

Hermione watched in awe and silence as Draco grabbed his belongings from the table and shoved them right back inside his bag.

"Where are you-"

"It was nice seeing you Granger." Draco said slinging the bag around his shoulder without looking at her. "Have a lovely evening and do enjoy the fucking book."

And before Hermione could do or say anything else, Draco had coldly turned away from the table and left her with an angry stance.

"You what?" Harry yelled at Hermione from the shower room. "He what?" he called out.

Hermione yelled something back at him from the room.

Harry splashed water all over his face three times before grabbing a towel and turning back to the room.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked him in what could only be interpreted as a surprised and confused tone at the same time.

Hermione tossed him his set of pajamas to turn into.

It was three in the morning and Hermione decided to go to Harry's apartment instead.

She got half an hour ago only to find that he wasn't home yet.

He had some overtime work to do and she had to mutter the spell that opens the wards of his apartment and let herself in.

She had made a good amount of soup for him in the cold weather and had prepared his clothes because she knows that he likes taking hot showers in such a bad weather day.

"I told you. You're not listening to me." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I'm in the fucking shower, 'Mione." Harry called back as he closed the door to change into the pajamas.

Less than a minute later, he returned to the room rubbing towel to dry his hair and in his favourite navy blue pair of pajamas that Hermione gave two Christmas ago.

She was sitting at the end of his bed with arms crossed and looking up at him as if he was now the reason for all her unfortunate encounters that day.

"What?" Harry asked her seeing her look at him in such a way. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing." Hermione said standing up and walking forward to dry his hair instead.

Harry bent forward and lowered himself a little so Hermione could help him out.

"So tell me again what happened." Harry said as Hermione rigidly dried his hair with the towel.

She rubbed all over his hair and recounted her story of the day with the most important part – her encounter with Draco that evening.

"Maybe he had a bad day too, Hermione." Harry said as Hermione walked back to the bathroom and hung his damp towel up.

"What do you mean he had a bad day?" Hermione asked him walking back to the room with arms folded. "Were you not listening? I was the one having a bad day-"

"Lucius Malfoy won't be released for another week." Harry revealed to her with an utmost seriousness in his tone. "I think he's not pleased that he has to stay for another week without him. That leaves him with the fact that he can't leave the country or the city yet."

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something but thought better of it.

She was obviously contemplating.

"How did you know this?" Hermione slowly asked him as Harry sat up at the middle of his bed and grabbing his glasses by the bedside table and throwing a set of parchment towards her.

"Some memos at our department." Harry said as she began reading the notes over the parchment. "Don't tell Kingsley I showed you."

Hermione nodded as she quietly read through the parchments.

They were documents and order from the Wizengamot and Minister of Magic.

Apparently, instead of Lucius Malfoy being released on the said date he was promised and originally given, almost another month was needed for them to release him.

There were certain documents that needed to be issued and rechecked by the Wizengamot.

"I thought that he's supposed to gain lifetime of imprisonment anyway?" Hermione asked without taking her eyes off the parchments.

Harry shook his head.

"I did ask that to Kingsley and well.. I'm not sure what to say about his answer."

"What was it?" Hermione sharply asked.

She put the parchments back over Harry's small desk in his room.

Harry looked at him as if he wasn't sure if this classified information was alright to be shared to Hermione.

Well, she was Hermione Grange- it wasn't as if he has not shared every single thing he knows in his life to her.

"Harry.." Hermione warned him folding her arms and sitting in front of him.

Harry looked conflicted as he struggled.

It was obviously an Auror Department's classified information – and he was there again, beaten by Hermione and ready to divulge all the secrets he withheld

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him as she waited.

"Hermione, you've got to – you got to promise me – do not-"

 _"_ _Do not tell Kingsley_." Hermione finished for him rolling her eyes. "I know, I know. I know already – we've gone through these things a lot of times and when did I ever tell him?"

Harry looked back up at her and sighed heavily.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

Her words weren't a question – her sentence was obviously a threat.

"Alright, alright." Harry sighed heavily. "It was Narcissa Malfoy."

"Narcissa Malfoy?" Hermione asked slightly confused. "What do you mean it's her?"

"They took into accounts every single thing that the Malfoys had done and witnessed." Harry slowly said meeting her eyes and knowing that she's likely to think about this for days to come.

"And?" Hermione said. "That shouldn't be enough to release them – to release him. In fact, if you'd ask me – they don't deserve the freedom-"

"It was Narcissa Malfoy's lie to Voldemort about my death that saved and evaded them from Azkaban." Harry revealed fully to her unable to hold it any longer. "Her saving my life was enough to save their lives out of Azkaban as the Wizengamot thinks so."

Hermione's face turned red.

Her eyes blinked several times and her mouth was twitching.

She was obviously looking for words to protest on.

"Kingsley thinks and agrees of the same thing." Harry slowly said seeing her reaction. "And.."

"And what do you think?" Hermione finally asked him with a sharp tone.

Harry sighed and resigned his answer to her.

"Well.. she did save my life."

"So you think it's okay?" Hermione asked angrily now. "You think it's alright that they're all walking free – that woman, their spoiled brat son and now Lucius is going-"

"I don't think it's okay, alright?" Harry said standing up from the bed and looking back at her knowing what was already spinning inside her brilliant head.

"Hermione." Harry called at her as she moved to the other side of the bed.

She wasn't looking up at him and was obviously out of interest to talk to him or be with him anymore.

"Seriously-"

"It's fine." Hermione said. "It's fine. They're the Malfoys. It's bound to be that way, right?"

"That's not what it is." Harry said. "You know how Kingsley had worked so hard to put things in order and to gain fairness and justice for everyone-"

"Justice?" Hermione repeated with such flare in her eyes. "Justice? Do you understand-"

"Hermione-"

"Justice is when things that one deserves is given. I don't see justice in this."

"Please-"

"No!" Hermione angrily said turning to her. "At the first war they've gotten themselves out of it and this time, this time around they're also gonna get away with everything? And for what? For what Harry-"

"For saving my life!" Harry screamed back at her. "She saved my life whether you acknowledge it or not!"

He stood up from the bed and they stared at one another at either side of the bed.

They both looked ready to hex one another.

Hermione was looking so angry and pained while Harry looked like he has lost all his patience to talk to her and explain things to her.

Harry was the one to first give away to feelings.

"I'm sorry." Harry quickly said sitting back on the bed. "I didn't mean to say those things. I'm ust tired. But Hermione you've got to-"

"I've got it." Hermione said turning to her side of the bed and grabbing her scarf from the bed as she walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked feeling slightly guilty.

Hermione stopped by the doorway but didn't say anything.

She sighed heavily and slowly turned to him.

"I'm making hot chocolate." Hermione slowly said turning back to him with a small smile. "Would you like some?"

Harry stared up at her.

She preferred to differ the topic and decided to put it aside like any other as usual.

"I'd like to." Harry said giving her back a small smile. "Do you want me to go down and-"

"'l'll make it." Hermione replied walking to the door again. "I'll call you when it's done."

And with that, she left him without another word and lost in his own thoughts.

Another work week had passed.

it was quite uneventful and Hermione had done two therapy sessions without seeing Draco Malfoy.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was looking for him and hoping – for god knows what reason – to bump into him anywhere in the city again.

But he seemed like a grown up man who keeps things to himself since the war had been won over by the light side.

It was pretty obvious that he wanted to remain lowkey.

But it was one of those days that seemed uneventful when things suddenly turned up.

Hermione was finishing a couple of things right after her lunch and was about to begin on filing a couple of documents when Harry came to her office.

She looked up and saw the reluctant and worry over his face.

"Good time, bad time?" he slowly asked her entering and closing the door behind him.

She could already sense that it was not a good news.

"Something wrong?" she quietly asked.

Harry watched her put the documents she was holding but held onto the quill she had been using on marking certain things over the parchment she had been reading.

Harry looked away for a moment and looked hesitant.

"Harry."

"Just don't take it so much."

"I'll take whatever it is." Hermione said folding her arms and staring back at him. "Spill it. What is?"

Harry blinked and cleared his throat out.

"Kingsley has received the order already from the Wizengamot." Harry slowly began watching her reaction. "They've already agreed to let Lucius Malfoy out of Azkaban."

Hermione's heart skipped a bit but she didn't immediately react.

Her eyes momentarily widened but she looked calm and controlled – contrary to Harry's expectations.

"Hermione?"

"When?" Hermione slowly asked him. "When are they releasing him?"

The sweat over Harry's forehead slightly increased.

"Malfoy was just at the Minister's office." Harry said. "He just signed a few papers and left."

"Left?"

"He's heading to Azkaban now." Harry clearly said. "To get his father. They're releasing Lucius Malfoy at three this afternoon."

Harry wasn't sure what reaction it was that he supposed Hermione would have; but it was entirely different from what happened.

His emerald eyes watched as her face paled for a moment and then had slowly turned red.

And then a snap.

He looked down.

Her eyes widened.

Then their eyes met.

Unconsciously, she had snapped in two the quality quill that she had been holding the entire time since Harry had gone into her office to tell her the news of Lucius Malfoy's release.

Harry looked slightly alarmed.

But before she could say something another knock came.

They looked and the door slowly opened.

Hermione's assistant was by the door and was looking uncertainly back at the both of them..

"What is it?" Harry asked letting her enter.

She bit her lower lip and was holding several copies of the Daily Prophet.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry. But some people would like to interview you downstairs – or either of you."

"Interview?" Hermione asked putting down the broken quill on her table. "For what? About what?"

She looked reluctantly at Harry but he gave her an assuring stare.

She handed over the newspapers in her hands to Harry.

"The first ones came out yesterday but you two weren't here for the conference meeting outside and then the evening edition and then the morning paper – they were – some news reporters are downstairs.. they would like a word with either of you.. most especially you, Miss Granger."

Harry and Hermione quickly divided the newspapers between them.

Harry and Hermione took a while to see and find what was the fuss were all about.

It was Harry who first caught sight and glimpsed what it were all about.

Some of the papers had Lucius Malfoy's photos and Draco's about his release at Azkaban.

But it was the same picture that had been taken and posted the previous day and printed again at the evening edition and that morning's edition that stirred Hermione's mood over the edge.

Harry looked up at her in alarm.

She was already red in the face and her hands shaking in anger

" _I'm going to kill him."_ Hermione said throwing the paper aside.

"Hermione-"

"No." Hermione angrily said getting her cloak and wand from under her table. "This is just too much. I'm going to murder him."

And before Harry or her assistant could stop her, she was out of the door, heels and anger speeding up as she left.

 _"_ _Bloody hell_." Harry said shoving the paper back to the assistant and checking if he had his wand inside his cloak, he quickly followed Hermione trying to remove the image over the paper they both just read

Plastered at the front cover that morning was a photograph of Draco and Hermione – taken at a certain café at Diagon Alley.

The article says it was taken during the night of the snowstorm just a few nights ago and found at the corner most part of the restaurant – as if not wanting to be seen nor heard by anyone else – was the unlikely pair bearing the headline that drove Hermione over the edge:

 ** _Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger: Friends, Lovers or Secret Lovers?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Ten_**

 ** _Elevators_**

Draco was silent as silent could be.

He was outside the small Auror's office based inside Azkaban itself.

He waited.

He checked his expensive and old looking pocket watch from his mother.

Seven minutes to three.

He tried to remain calm and composed.

He wasn't nervous nor scared but was slightly anxious.

Once the door of his father's cell opens, that was it.

He was to return to the Wizarding World community and that would be it.

Of course he wouldn't tell him what to do but he would watch him closely.

He cannot tarnish the name Malfoy more than he already had years ago.

He had to admit that his father being released isn't something he was delighted about.

If he had to be completely honest, it felt more like a burden to him.

But he'd never tell that to any living soul.

He knew his father very well and knew what he was capable of.

He would lay low for sure, but after quite some time, he would surely do something that would call the world's attention back to the name.

He had worked so hard for years to make a name for himself – not for whose family he came from nor who his parents were or even what they've done in the Second War – no, he wanted a name known for what good work he had done.

He would never be able to detach the name Malfoy to the tainted truth it once clung onto, but he was determined to change what people know and think of him.

Girls may still swoon over him, but he kept himself detached from everything all these years because he wanted to live a life he could be proud of.

Not a life his father could be proud of any longer.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked up.

A Ministry official and two Azkaban guards entered the room.

They were holding out a few parchments for him.

"If you would please sign these and then your father will be waiting two floors down from here."

"Thank you." Draco quietly said, taking out a quill from his inner pocket and reading through the parchments.

Final release papers to be signed to officially release his father.

In all truth, he could not sign it all – oh, he could just let him be and leave him be.

But he was family and he needed to make sure that his father won't do something or anything crazy the moment he steps back into the society.

He needed to ensure the slightest bit of connection and control would stay there between the two of them.

It was the least he could do to save the name and reputation he has damaged so severely.

It were all still, for his mother.

Draco heavily sighed and began signing the three documents.

He stared down over the parchments as he finished.

It was still disbelieving that his father was just going to walk out of the prison – all for all the evidences he has surrendered and all for what his mother had done for them.

It were all because of Narcissa Black Malfoy.

"Thank you." the official said.

He looked up at Draco and noticed the insignificance over his face.

Never had he seen all his life serving for Azkaban did he see a relative ever more morose to have pick up someone they love or family from Azkban prison.

"Mr. Malfoy did you bring the-"

"Oh yes, here. I'm sorry." Draco said bending down and picking up a large paper bag.

"He will have him change downstairs in a moment before you see him." the official said, nodding at him and pocketing all the documents he had signed.

"Thank you. I will follow downstairs."

"Three doors from the end of the staircase at the left corridor. Thank you and good luck Mr. Malfoy."

And with that, he left Draco alone in the room to his thoughts.

"You can't be serious." Harry said as they waited outside Kingsley's office.

"I am dead serious." Hermione said, tapping her foot impatiently as they waited.

From the office, Harry had to follow her all the way to the Minister's office.

Hermione wanted a signed parchment of the visitor for her to go to Azkaban.

Since Kingsley became the Minister of Magic, anyone who had no official business or relative to Azkaban had to ask for permission from the Ministry of Magic and had the minister sign a document to be allowed.

They couldn't allow any further casualties or any more escapes.

They have finally learned from the past.

"Kingsley won't just give you a slip." Harry pointed out at her. "Hermione this isn't some _library slip_ you can just ask for because you're planning a visit to the place."

"Oh you watch me." Hermione said, folding her arms over her chest. "You just wait and see that Kingsley gives me-"

"What the hell are you going to do there?" Harry asked her with narrowed eyes as he attempted to grab her.. "What are you planning?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. "I'm going to stop Malfoy."

Harry whirled around to her.

"Stop Malfoy?" Harry repeated, grabbing her hand and pulling her aside because she was impatiently walking back and forth and was blocking people that were walking around the busy corridor.

"Yes." Hermione indignantly replied. "Do you have a problem with me doing that?"

"Yes." Harry earnestly replied. "You don't just walk there and ask and – Hermione, he's going to be released whether you like it or not – it's official, the Minister of Magic has-"

"That's why we're here!" Hermione angrily said. "To _make_ Kingsley change his mind-"

 _"_ _And are you out of your mind?"_ Harry angrily said grabbing her arm painfully and forcing her to face him. "Hermione- this stupid – this isn't going anywhere – your vendetta against this – they're not going to put back the lives we've all lost"

"Well, if you did something to stop this it wouldn't happen in the first place!" Hermione screamed at him.

People that were walking by actually stopped and stared at them.

Hermione had called enough attention to draw people to stare.

Her face slightly turned pale.

Harry blinked and stared at her.

She wasn't sure if he was angry or offended or both.

But he looked indifferent and was staring at her a if she had turned into some cat again.

"Harry-"

"I didn't do anything?" Harry asked her letting her arm go. "I _didn't do anything?"_

"Harry, that's not-"

"You do know I'd jail anyone and have all the Dementors kiss them without trial if they've done so much as a small curse towards any innocent life back in the war, don't you?" Harry asked her.

He never gets mad easily towards her.

No, never to her.

They always reasoned with one another.

He was always – always – patient with her.

And the gleam and glint in his eyes suddenly alarmed Hermione.

He had always been ever so patient most especially towards her, but at the moment, she seemed to have reached his limit of patience.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Harry asked her with a firm tone. "You've said it clearly – I didn't do anything. What did you want me to do, Hermione?"

He called her by her name, not his term of endearment to her.

That alarmed her even more.

"Harry-"

The doors of Kingsley's office opened.

Some Ministry officials walked out and they were called in by his assistant.

They stared at one another.

"Well go on." Harry said putting his wand back inside his pocket with an angry stance. "Go and do what you came here for."

"Harry, please."

"I didn't do anything, right?" Harry said, turning away from her. "Then by all means, do what you've got to do."

"Harry!" Hermione called back with uneasiness and contempt in her tone and face as she stared at Harry's retreating back.

However Draco imagined the encounter of seeing his father after his release from prison in all those years was nothing close to how he imagined it to be.

He stood alone in an empty room with his father for the first time in a long time.

He had changed into the clothes he had brought it – clean shaven, hair gauged back and well dressed.

 _A Malfoy that he always was._

The only difference was that his set of clothes that Draco brought in weren't the most elegant once from his closet.

The boy seemed to either find it funny that way or had not put in effort to get his father the taste and kind of clothing he would like to have on that day.

Nevertheless, he didn't say anything about his.

His eyes were stark cold as it had always been – deeply sunken and filled with the most despicable features he could have at the moment.

He aged quite a bit and had thinned – the most obvious sign of one being imprisoned at Azkaban.

Still, he held the proud chin-up glory as a Malfoy that he always had.

"Draco." Lucius softly whispered. "How good it is to see you, _son."_

Draco stared back at his father.

He was motionless as he stared at the man before him.

He wanted to feel pity, he wanted to feel anger.

But he felt neither.

He couldn't even understand what he was feeling towards the man at that moment.

He knew that it was the Wizengamot who decided for his release, but there was a painful burden growing inside of him.

He felt like he was about to relinquish a very dangerous basilisk out into the world once more.

"Draco?"

His voice was deep and hoarse as he had not used it the normal way in a long time.

He looked weary, old, tired and ready to retire to his bed for a good amount of sleep.

Draco blinked away his thoughts.

He straightened up.

"Right." Draco quietly said, moving his eyes away from his father and towards the door. "The Minister has provided us with a small back area we can pass to avoid the press that are obviously downstairs awaiting for you and ready to –"

Draco stopped.

Lucius had suddenly grabbed him by the arm and very tightly pulled him into an embrace.

His eyes widened in shock.

His brains seemed to lag at that very moment.

His father had embraced him, but for the fact that he had never embraced him in this way before – it was tight, warm, tumultuous and almost desperate in a way.

 _"_ _Draco_." Lucius' voice sounded in need of him.

"We should go down." Draco simply said, unmoving and unwilling to place his arms around his father.

He knew he was waiting for something from him.

But he couldn't give it no matter what kind of emotion or physical contact it was he needed from him.

"Draco –"

"We have to go." Draco slowly said and as gentle as possible, he gently took his father's arms off him.

Their eyes didn't meet.

Lucius was closely staring at him and Draco did as much as he could to avoid his gaze.

Lucius' eyes strayed over the burn marks over the side of Draco's once flawless face.

A sharp pain passed him.

Literally not him, but it felt like it was his doing.

"Son-"

"We need to go." Draco said sharply turning to him. "I have a meeting. I'm bringing you to the manor and then I have to go."

Something faltered in the light in Lucius' eyes but he didn't say anything.

He nodded quietly and tried to clear his throat.

He straightened up and move himself a few inches from his own son.

Draco obviously didn't mind the distance.

He looked like he had been forced to be there in the very first place – which wasn't really far from the truth.

"Everything is settled back at the manor for you." Draco said as they walked to the door. "All house-elves have been removed at the Malfoy manor premises and as we abide to law, we can never hire one."

Lucius quietly listened to him as he folded up the sleeves of his suit to match up to his wrist as they seemed to be longer and bigger than the last time he wore them.

"Where did you get this?" he asked him.

Draco turned to him and stared.

He was obviously irritated.

"In your wardrobe." Draco clearly said. "Where do you think I would?"

Lucius didn't say anything.

"Were you listening?"

"Yes, I was." Lucius quietly answered. "Anything else?"

"My assistant would be staying with you for a couple of days to tend to your needs as you adjust and as I await a list of possible people to work for you. If you would need something from me, you are free to Floo or send me-"

"You're not at the manor?" Lucius said, stopping abruptly.

Draco was already outside the door and Lucius a step away from it.

Draco stared at him.

Did he forget that tiny detail?

"No." Draco said. "I have not stayed in the manor for years."

"That was understandable given the circumstances." Lucius pointed out.

"I'm not staying at the manor." Draco said in a low tone as if struggling to yell at him. "I have bought my own place and I am doing well there."

Lucius' eyebrow raised but he didn't say anything at the subject anymore.

"And how do you supposed I deal with-"

"I have tended to the list of things I know you would ask and require for." Draco simply said. "Everything will be settled and done by the time you are back at the manor. However you would have to wait for another month or two for you to be able to have full access once more to the Malfoy account at Gringotts."

"And how do you supposed I live this way?" Lucius said, refusing to step out of the door.

Draco was losing his patience.

"As I've said everything has been and will be attended to. You would not need to worry about anything."

Lucius still looked unconvinced.

Draco turned back to him.

"You are telling me, they have delayed my release and now that I am to be taken out, my accounts are frozen and would be delayed as well?"

"Yes." Draco clearly said. "Is there a problem with that?"

"How do they supposed I live out there?"

"I will repeat it for the last time – you would be tended to; you shall be provided for." Draco said and the anger in his voice was getting more obvious.

"Tended to?"

" _You're not going to starve."_ Draco pointed out in an almost bossy and sassy tone. "Is there anything you need to purchase for a quarter of a billion _this afternoon_ at Diagon Alley?"

Lucius' eyes glinted.

Draco was unmoving from his stance.

He could already feel all the differences in the world he had to face and he wasn't even out of Azkaban yet.

"Nothing." Lucius simply said, staring at his son who reminded him a lot of himself.

Draco looked back at him as if daring him to say something more, something else.

"Then let's go." Draco said, turning from him again. "I haven't got all day for you."

The waiting had gone nowhere for Hermione and she had to force her way back to Harry's office only to find him leaving early.

He was obviously angry at her.

"Harry!" Hermione called after him as she jolted down hallway after another following Harry.

"Harry!" she called out excusing herself from a couple of Ministry officials on her way. "Oh my god – Harry!" Hermione screamed.

But Harry didn't stop.

He continued to walk away from her, walking to the opposite direction.

He left her in the room out of her offensive words.

Hermione had a last minute decision to make.

She chose Harry than to wait for Kingsley who seemed never going to get out of his meeting in his office anyway.

She was still as angry and irritated but she just couldn't leave Harry to be angry of her.

She followed him out and about, down to floors and couple of screaming his name while the whole building stared at their direction.

"This is seriously degrading." Hermione muttered to herself as she turned two corridors down.

She looked around and it was so obvious that Harry was heading for the secret elevator at the back to avoid people on the way out of the Ministry.

She clutched her chest as she inhaled a bit more of air as Harry turned at the last corridor.

She reached him just in time as he walked toward the elevator doors.

"Seriously." Hermione muttered. "Harry _, I'm sorry!"_

It was the magic word.

Harry stopped on his tracks.

He stood there, unmoving with his back turned to her.

Hermione quickly caught up with him.

"I'm sorry." Hermione breathlessly said, facing him.

He looked back at her.

There was no trace of hate in his face but pure confusion and hurt.

She had hurt him – time and again.

"I'm sorry." Hermione quietly said reaching out to him. "Harry."

Harry looked back at her as if thinking.

Hermione mentally counted in her head before Harry reproaches.

"I really am." Hermione said. "It wasn't – I was obviously out of line – that wasn't what I meant and I would never tell you that everything you've done isn't enough. Please."

Harry green eyes settled on her.

His lips slightly twitched giving Hermione all the right signals.

He was contemplating but obviously at the verge of giving into her any moment now.

She took a step forward him and slowly reached for his hand.

He didn't move away as she held it in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione quietly said, moving closer and looking up at him and meeting his eyes. "I didn't mean that..what I said.. that you didn't do.. I'm sorry."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

He pressed her hand back and pulled her to him.

"Bloody hell." Harry quietly muttered, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her over her dark tresses.

Hermione sighed heavily too and sank in his arms.

She let him kiss her head and inhale her scent.

She too inhaled and could revel in the familiar and comfortable smell of him and his clothes on hers.

"You're a terrible headache, do you know what?"

"I know." Hermione replied, facing him. "I'm sorry."

Harry looked down at her with utmost patience.

He could never find himself to be angry with her no matter how annoying or unreasonable she could be at times.

She was Hermione Jean Granger.

His bestfriend.

His love.

Even if she wasn't _his_ Hermione.

"Gods, Hermione. You're going to be the death of me." Harry muttered kissing her again over the forehead.

"Muffins and coffee?" Hermione offered with a gleam over her face.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Back to your senses?" he asked her, tightly squeezing her.

"Aw. I can't breathe." Hermione said, pulling herself away from him, but Harry didn't let her go.

"I left my money upstairs." Harry said checking his pockets suddenly.

"On me." Hermione happily said. "I just want some fresh air too."

"You're not going to run amok anymore?" Harry asked her with a smirk over his face.

Hermione gently slapped him across the face.

"I hate you." Hermione said, burying her face back at him.

"I'm sure you do." Harry said, dragging her to the elevators.

"It's not easy Harry." Hermione said and there was sudden seriousness in her tone as she looked up at him. "This. All of it. What they're doing – who they're letting out – it's like – it's like they're forgetting-"

"They're not forgetting." Harry pointed out. "Life is just.. well Hermione, life is just moving."

"And that's what you want me to do?" Hermione said her eyes narrowing again. "You want me to move on? Just move on? Just let Malfoy – he was the reason my parents-"

"I know what he did." Harry said handling her seriously. "I know what he did and I know what he has paid for and what he hasn't. But you've got to move forward. You've got to."

"It's not that easy." Hermione said at the verge of tears despite the obvious anger in her eyes. "It's not – do you know I still dream of them?"

"I know." Harry whispered back at her. "You still cry out at night."

"I can't.. and it's not.. it's not very easy…and everything has been – and now this – and Malfoy.."

"That's what I'm here for." Harry assured her gently holding her hand. "That's why I'm just here for you, 'Mione. I'm never going to leave you."

"Never?" Hermione asked with a reluctant smile over her face.

"Never." Harry promised as he held her closer.

There was the sound of a bell and the elevator doors opened.

They made a step forward to get in but halted last moment.

Harry heard Hermione's gasp and her grip that slackened from his hand.

His green eyes widened all the same but it was Hermione in his mind that blocked all thoughts upon seeing the pair who were stepping themselves out from the elevator at their floor stop.

Harry was sure that Hermione was almost not breathing at that very moment.

They had come face to face with none other than Draco and Lucius Malfoy.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Notes:_**

 ** _Hello dear readers._**

 ** _How's everyone?_**

 ** _Here are a few beta edited chapters. Do let me know how you all are going._**

 ** _As i've pointed out before, the fic is now found on 3 sites:_**

 ** _A03 - BETA EDITED CHAPTER ARE POSTED AT THE UPDATE FRONT PAGE OF THE STORY_**

 ** _lots of love have a good weekend,_**

 ** _xx_**

 ** _Chapter Eleven_**

 ** _Three Working Days_**

 _"_ _Just ask her and then Obliviate her."_

 _"_ _Do you want me to hex your balls off?"_

 _Crabbe stared back at Draco with a pale face then_

 _._

 _"_ _I mean, just to get it out of your system, you know." Crabbe quietly said._

 _"_ _Get it out of my system." Draco repeated staring angrily back at the fire. "How about I get the wits out of your system?"_

 _Crabbe backed away when Draco held up his wand towards him._

 _"_ _All I'm saying Draco is that-"_

 _"_ _What do you think, I'm having some booty call?" he angrily, estranged with himself as he first heard the term being coined by Ron and Hermione at one time he overheard them._

 _"_ _Well what is it then?" Crabbe asked him with a stupid question over his face. "It's not like Pansy can't cater-"_

 _But that was it._

 _Draco moved forward and ready to lash a spell at him with the door opened and Snape came in._

 _His black eyes roamed the room and quickly seeing Draco with his cronies he walked towards the largest couch near the fireplace._

 _He stared down at him and he quickly kept his wand out._

 _"_ _What is this?" he clearly demanded from them._

 _Draco slowly lowered his wand._

 _"_ _Your mother sent me a note Draco." Snape spat at him. "You haven't replied to her message."_

 _"_ _I'll do it tomorrow." Draco coldly said. "The ball is in three days, Draco." Snape reminded him. "Your dress robes should be here by now."_

 _"_ _What do you care?" he asked his godfather. "It's not like you have any taste."_

 _"_ _What did you say?"_

 _His black eyes glinted but Draco didn't look anywhere intimidated._

 _"_ _Nothing." Draco said folding his arms and looking away from him. "Do you know if that French girl already has a date for the Yule Ball?"_

 _"_ _Davies." Snape quietly replied watching him closely. "Ravenclaw."_

 _"_ _I know the git." Draco muttered. "Quidditch."_

 _He stared at his godson._

 _"_ _Is something wrong?" he asked even if he already knew the answer._

 _Draco didn't answer._

 _"_ _Not everyone will go with a date to the Yule Ball, Draco."_

 _"_ _Granger is going with that Krum." Draco pointed out with glint in his eyes._

 _His godfather stared at him and he was silenced._

 _It looked like he didn't mean to say those words._

 _"_ _So?" Snape asked with a raised brow._

 _Draco looked up at him with a confused look._

 _His eyes wandered around, as if searching for a decent answer._

 _"_ _Well, Potter is going." Draco said._

 _"_ _Obviously." Snape said. "He is a school champion whether we all like it or no.." Snape pointed out folding his arms._

 _"_ _Exactly." Draco said his eyes suddenly wide. "There's not a single represent of the Slytherin House. Are you not bothered by that?"_

 _"_ _Should I be?" he asked him. "Should I be bothered that our House isn't included in all these foolish, mediocre and childish celebrations and games?"_

 _Draco was silent._

 _"_ _Should I remind you that there are bigger things out there that actually matter?"_

 _He looked unconvinced but Draco didn't say anything else._

 _"_ _I'll go to bed." Draco said, snapping the book he had been reading earlier. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _But before he could leave, Snape grabbed him by the arm and forced him to face him._

 _"_ _What?" Draco said grabbing his arm back and rubbing his elbows._

 _"_ _Is this about you not getting one of the champions as date to represent our House to the Yule Ball or is this about Granger getting a date regardless of any House representation?"_

 _Draco's eyes flashed._

 _"_ _How dare you." Draco spat at him with glinting eyes. "How dare you – I would never – not in a million years would I ever associate myself with that filthy Mud-"_

 _"_ _HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Snape angrily said._

 _He took a step backward._

 _They only glared at one another._

 _"_ _I'm going to bed." Draco said in a resigned tone. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _He walked from him with his book and Snape watched quietly as he disappeared to stairwell that led to the deeper chambers to his dormitory._

All Harry could remember was freezing on the spot as he tightly held Hermione to him.

They both stood in stunned silence as the doors opened.

Harry immediately caught Draco's eyes who only gave him a very short nod right after panic crossed his eyes upon seeing him and Hermione.

Harry looked up to Draco's father, but had barely glimpsed him because two Ministry officials who were escorting them out of the building quickly went out after them and gently ushered and moved them out of their way.

Harry didn't see whatever it was that was plastered over Lucius Mafloy's face because his attention was over at Hermione.

She was silent, stunned as he was for a very brief moment.

Her eyes glinted and the only hint of life from her was her heavy breathing.

Aghast, Harry felt Hermione tug her arm from him the very moment that Lucius had been a step away from the two of them.

" _Let me go_." Hermione muttered through gritted teeth, her face turning red.

But Harry didn't let her go.

He could almost hear her heartbeat – fast and unsteady.

Her whole body was stunned but it began to shake in anger upon coming mere inches away from Lucius Malfoy and his son who passed them.

There was no greeting from them nor any contact but Harry was sure he had missed something.

Hermione had tugged again but he held her tighter.

He knew that it wasn't a good idea to let her go for as long as they were in sight – or even within the perimeter.

He held her closer, tighter.

He'd rather receive all the lashing from her later than to let her go and have her do something they would both regret later on.

They both watched in batted breathes and unblinking eyes, the officials led the Malfoys down two corridors and then the sound of their footsteps ebbing away at the backdoor stairwell that would lead them out of the building from the back without having to meet all the press outside.

Draco never looked back their way again.

Neither did Lucius.

Silence.

"What the hell, Harry!" Hermione angrily said pushing herself away from him.

She mindlessly took her wand out of reflex and was staring at him as if planning to hex him.

Harry let her go, staring at her with avid eyes and waiting for her to attack.

He could just see it – the hurt and anger in her eyes.

Her tone was also very vocal on how she felt at that very moment.

She looked red in the face, ready to strike.

"Come." Harry calmly said extending his palm up towards her. "Let's have some fresh air and something to eat downstairs."

There was a revulsion of hatred all over her face.

She shook her head at him, unwilling to take his hand.

"You could.. you could have let me.. just let me.."

"I couldn't." Harry gently said, taking one step towards her. "I couldn't and I wouldn't."

His voice was gentle, warm and engaging her to him.

"Harry.." Hermione whispered, her wand hand shaking.

"Mione.." he softly whispered with a touching smile. "Come. Stay with me. I am here."

And then she dropped her wand towards him as she dived into his arms as she burst into a mournful and painful howl of tears.

The Malfoy Manor was nothing to what Lucius Malfoy could possibly recall.

He had always been very detailed about his manor and everything that he had purchased for it.

Apparently, despite the time he had not been there, he could possibly count the amount of silver and the precise ones that were missing.

But he didn't say anything.

He didn't say anything to Draco yet.

Some of his most expensive collection of antiques and artifacts were all gone, silverware of sort seemed to be missing as well and a couple of other things he could only know to be gone by his visual memory that remembers where things used to be.

The Dark Objects and artifacts were of course no longer in question as they had all been surrendered and taken by the Ministry of Magic.

It seemed that Draco had swiped away everything that had been too extravagant to be needed nor used, nothing of blood or historical value to the Blacks or Malfoys and practically anything and everything else that only shimmered for the world to see.

"I've left your room untouched." Draco said as he led his father to his old office. "Nothing in here has been taken except of course for the artifacts that were confiscated."

"Glad to know you had not completely rob off the Malfoy Manor, Draco." Lucius simply said, sitting back over his large armchair.

He was silent and composed but deep inside, he was reveling and relishing the feeling of being back in this state again.

"I've never robbed the manor." Draco pointed out as he waved his wand to put fire in the large hearth of the office. "I've only removed anything that wasn't needed around here. Or rather everything you've robbed off from people."

Lucius eyes him, but he didn't say anything towards the boy.

Lucius' eyes swept the room and he was right.

Nothing of value or what he needed were taken away except for his illegal artifacts and things that only flounced out his riches but were irrelevant, unused.

"The master's bedroom stays intact and the same. But I've used one of the rooms to keep all of mother's belongings."

Lucius didn't say anything.

It was possibly the first room at the West Wing where Narcissa always stayed.

It had been a sort of guest room which she had been always fond of as it overlooked her dearest garden.

It had then be turned into a comfortable room and space and a room that were filled with shelves and books of sorts.

Draco spent a lot of his time there if not the library when he was home for the Summer breaks and when he was a child.

It was also the room Narcissa would use and sleep in when a big argument would come between her and the man of the house.

Draco stared as his father's eyes ran around the manor.

Lucius quietly walked towards a wall with nice tapestry and a long table with a long array of candles and other small antic of sorts.

He moved around to pick one of the candelabra up as his eyes scanned the rest of the table.

"I remember this." Lucius' soft voice whispered as he returned it back over the table while his lips pursed and his hands gently moved away from the collection. "I also remember that I had a few more pieces of these in display."

His eyes moved up and met Draco's.

"As I've said." Draco firmly said. "I've rid the manor of things that don't belong here and of things that needed to be surrendered to the Ministry of Magic."

A gleam passed Lucius' eyes knowing his most-prized possessions have been taken away without his knowledge and permission.

Not that he still had a say over them.

Draco impatiently shook his head.

"My assistant will arrive within half an hour and will help you around here. I would be going right when he arrives." Draco said as he paced around the room making sure it was comfortable for his father.

Lucius watched him in silence.

"Dinner?" Lucius asked him. "Won't we have a sort of dinner for this?"

Draco looked up at him.

It looked like he already expect his father to ask him this and he also looked like he had been contemplating to give him an answer he had been rehearsing for days.

"I have a meeting." Draco simply answered him looking away. "I believe I already told you that before we get here."

If Lucius had been disappointed, he didn't show it to him.

He remained motionless and expressionless.

"I see." Lucius said after a while as he stood from the armchair and walked around the room.

Draco stood there by the fireplace, eyes boring into the heat of the hearth.

Lucius walked around the room basking and inhaling everything around him.

"When shall we celebrate then?" Lucius asked him unable to stop himself.

Draco looked up at him.

"Celebrate?" he asked casually. "Celebrate what?"

"Celebrate, Draco." Lucius said opening his arms up. "Is my _freedom_ not to be celebrated?"

A hint of disappointment passed Draco's eyes but it quickly vanished before Lucius could see it.

 _"_ _I'm not sure."_ Draco earnestly answered him. "I have two trips booked within a month. You know how careers go. So I am rushing a lot of things."

"I know." Lucius shortly said. "I believe I was the one who taught it all to you."

"Then you do understand the lack of time I have at the moment."

"I believe I also taught you that as a Malfoy there is always a way out of something you would want."

Their eyes met.

Father and son all alone in their manor after a long time.

There may be uncanny difference in their appearances but the indifference was vastly obvious.

"I will make time for you when I can." Draco simply said after a moment.

He could no longer take it.

He took his scarf from the chair and moved towards the door.

"I have to go. I'm sure my assistant will arrive any moment." Draco said swiftly walking towards the door. "I might be late to my next errand."

"Draco."

Draco stopped but he didn't look back.

Gone were the days when he cringe at the sound of that voice, of the tone he used upon him.

"I have to go."

"I am proud of you." Lucius softly said staring at his back. "Whether you believe it or not son, I am proud of you and what you have become."

Draco remained still in the unwavering silence that soon followed.

Lucius eyes remained upon him.

And then when it felt to Draco that he wouldn't say anything anymore he opened the door before him and left without a word and without even looking back.

It took Harry a few hours to calm Hermione down.

Instead of their supposedly fresh air and muffins, he led her straight back to her apartment.

She said she was calm.

He told her that he was going to make some soup and early dinner for them.

Hermione didn't say anything and locked herself up in her room.

Harry was reluctant to leave her alone but he went to the kitchens nevertheless to make dinner – at least, as an excuse to be there until he was completely sure that she was going to be alright.

He moved around the kitchen, ears all alert for any sound that could be quite alarming.

He even secretly put up some wards around the place to alarm him if Hermione would attempt to leave the premises without using the front door or letting him know at the least.

He could hear the water from the shower streaming down continuously.

Halfway through his cooking, he went up the stairs to check up on her.

The sounds in the shower room told him that she was still inside doing her business.

He quietly left and returned to the kitchen.

He was nearly done when he heard her finish up and return to the room.

"Hermione! It's nearly done!" he called up at the end of the stairs.

She called back that she would be downstairs in a few minutes.

Harry set the table and let the time pass.

It was half an hour before Hermione even went down to the kitchen.

He looked up at her with a forced smile.

She obviously cried in the shower room again.

She had changed into a pair of pajamas and had her hair slightly dried up and tied up in a messy bun.

"I made some mashed potatoes and vegetable, a bit of seafood chowder cause I saw shrimp at our fridge and then I stewed up some of the beef-"

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said taking a bowl of chowder and rounding up over at the edge of the kitchen.

Harry watched in silence as she moved around and about.

"You're not eating?" he asked with disappointment over his face.

"Later." Hermione said taking the bowl of chowder. "I need to read a file. I'll be in the living room."

"Alright." Harry said. "I'll just clear the table and all."

Hermione didn't even seem to hear him.

Her eyes were red in tear and she went straight to the living room.

She obviously wanted to eat in silence and wanted to be left alone but was too decent and in despair to throw Harry out of her apartment.

He didn't need to read her mind to know and understand her.

This particular moment has already happened more than once.

After about two hours, Harry had taken his own dinner and had cleared the kitchens and washed up anything that he had used.

The place was left spotless.

He left the kitchen to check on Hermione back in the living room.

Harry walked and halted by the doorway.

She sat over the carpeted floor, silently crying as she stared back at the fireplace with a book opened up in her hand.

His eyes moved around the room and saw her chowder cold and untouched the whole time.

"Hermione?" he gently said walking to the room.

She didn't look up.

She didn't even seem to notice he was there already.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed very heavily.

He moved the bowl of chowder away from them and slowly knelt on the carpeted floor next to her.

"Hermione." Harry whispered as he slowly moved his hand towards her that were still clasped around the book she was no longer reading.

His eyes passed the book and he could see spots and drops of tears all over the page that was open.

"Come." Harry gently whispered to her as he took the book from her. "Come, let's go to bed."

Hermione let the book go as Harry closed it and placed it behind them over the couch.

A tear fell from her eyes but before she could dry it away, Harry moved his thumb under her eyes and wiped it away.

Their eyes met.

She didn't say anything but Harry could already read all the raw emotions building up inside of her.

"Harry.." Hermione whispered as tears began sliding off from both her eyes now.

"It's alright, I'm here." Harry whispered as he held her hand into his and gently pulled her to him. "I am here."

Harry placed a gentle kiss over her forehead as her tears streamed faster.

In a moment in Harry's arms, Hermione had buried her face over his chest and her silent tears slowly turned into despairingly dreadful cries.

"I'm here, I'm here." Harry kept whispered keeping her in place and brushing her back with his hands.

He gently placed both his arms around her to console her.

"Harry.." Hermione cried painfully. "Harry.. he got away with it.. Harry.. they've let him get away from all of it."

Harry could only try to console and comfort her.

He kept whispering words of comfort and kept brushing her back as he held her closer and tighter to him.

He let her cry.

He let her cry to him like one of those nights before.

But this one was different.

This one had a different and heavier reason to it.

As he held her for hours until she had fallen asleep in his arm and he had to carry her without magic back to her bedroom Harry couldn't help the tears at the sides of his eyes.

He laid her back over her bed and covered her under the sheets.

She was damn exhausted physically and emotionally.

She was drained from all of it and all he could do was be there for her because that was all he could.

He bent forward and kissed her over the forehead for goodnight and then pointed his wand over the small fireplace her room to warm the place.

He sighed heavily and moved towards the small long couch at the other end of the room.

He transfigured the pillow into a bigger one and one into a small blanket.

He buried his face over his hands as he sat there and stared at her sleeping form.

He slowly laid himself down knowing he was too tired as well for the day that he'd soon retire even in his outdoor clothing.

He stared up blankly over the ceiling.

He couldn't help but feel angry with himself.

He was Harry Potter and he couldn't even use that as she had hinted earlier to stop Lucius from getting out of Azkaban.

But the law was the law – they couldn't break or bend it any longer.

And even if they could, they wouldn't.

Not for all the righteousness they had in them; not for all the differences they had to the ones who once manipulated the same law for their own gain.

The following morning, Hermione arrived half an hour late at the Ministry of Magic.

She could have hated Harry for leaving her the morning after if not for the good breakfast he has made for her and of course the note he left her.

There was an emergency meeting by seven that morning and all Heads of Departments had to be there for the big announcement.

She read twice and wondered what it could be; if Harry knew what it was about, he would have told her.

But there was nothing in the note that says so meaning that Harry also had no clue about it.

Hermione entered the building with a cup of café in her hand, the other hand filled with a couple of work files and a bag slung over her shoulders containing more work readings.

Hermione greeted everyone a good morning out of habit as she was too occupied reading an article from one of her files.

She missed all the pair of eyes that went after her direction and followed her thoroughly.

Hermione reached their floor and found it unusually quiet.

Did she miss any memo or announcement if there was no work at their department for the day?

She headed straight to her office as settled her cup and her files there and wandered out back to her assistant's desk.

It was empty.

No note, no nothing.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione quietly asked walking around the aisles, empty rooms, office and spaces.

She looked up and suddenly realized they were all huddled in the conference room.

She was to ignore it all when she saw Harry's unmistakable messy jet black hair standing out from the crowd of people huddled over the table.

"Harry.." Hermione said quickly walking forward the office.

She burst into the room, eyes wide and surprised at the people around the room.

They were all looking at her as if she had some sort of disease or something.

"What's going on?" she loudly asked as she turned the door open and entered.

Everyone was staring avidly at her.

Harry, in particular, was behind the head chair and was holding something in his hand.

A sort of list.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up to her assistant who looked slightly pale.

"What's this?" she asked walking forward and staring at them.

They were staring at her as if she had that cat head again.

"Harry?" she uncertaintly asked scanning his gaze and then the room around her.

Her eyes then fell over the long table and several copies of the Daily Prophet were propped open over the same page.

"Am I missing something?" Hermione asked as she picked up the paper and scanned all over it.

Harry moved forward to take the paper from her but before he could even do so, her eyes widened and she gasped at a certain article – or rather the headline.

The colour over Harry's face slowly faded as he watched her change of emotion.

"'Mione.." Harry uncertainly whispered.

Hermione's eyes moved all over the paper, flipping a bit more of the pages and going back to the headline.

"MARRIAGE LAW TO TAKE EFFECT IN TWO WEEKS. ALL PUREBLOODS, HALF-BLOODS AND MUGGLE-BORNS ARE REQUIRED TO SUBMIT ALL INFORMATION. DEADLINE IN A WEEK. MUGGLE-BORNS ARE REQUIRED TO SUBMIT WITHIN 3 WORKING DAYS."

Hermione's eyes widened and narrowed and back and back again as she read through the article.

She looked up at Harry and the people staring at her.

It was true that she wasn't the only Muggle-Born working at the Ministry of Magic.

But she was the only famous Muggle-Born who was known to fight for rights and equality for all people.

And the requirement implemented would force her and her kind to be the ones to submit into this inequality to the wizarding community.

"Hermione?" Harry said making a step forward and gently taking the paper from her.

Their eyes met.

They were thinking of the same thing.

She wasn't even over and avertedly emotionally alright with Lucius Malfoy's release from prison and now another large ball of surprise had been dropped off over her head.

Did she have some sort of bad luck at the end of her tail?

"Mione, I'll talk to… I'll talk to Kingsley." Harry quickly said gently taking the paper from her and staring closely and worriedly back at her.

Worry was etched all over her face.

"I don't think that..I don't think that will.."

"He will listen." Harry said. "This is the Wizengmot deciding – not him."

"The Wizengamot has all the rights." Hermione reason back to him.

She began retreating from him and from the room.

She tried to avoid everyone's gaze this time.

That's why they were all huddled in a corner because they were curious and perhaps angry at the decision that was announced that morning.

But even more so, they were most probably talking about her.

"It's not going to help, Harry." Hermione said, quickly walking out of the room.

Harry threw the paper back over the table and quickly ran after her outside the conference room.

He called her down the hall, but she didn't look back.

He ran after her, calling at her tirelessly.

"Hermione." Harry breathlessly said, catching up with her and grabbing her to face him.

"Two weeks, Harry." Hermione said. "You have two weeks and I've got three days."

"I'll buy you time." Harry quickly said. "I'll talk to Kingsley."

"Do you know what will happen once we all pass the required information?" Hermione asked him. "Have you read about it?"

Truth, Harry has read about it.

He knew and understood it by paper.

But he didn't have a clue on how Hermione was feeling.

"'Mione-"

"No, Harry." Hermione said gently shoving his hand from her. "In two weeks, once all information are submitted they're going to come up with some sort of dramatic flare into picking people by name or whatever category is suitable for them and would be forcing all of us to some psycho-"

"Hermione, please." Harry said facing her again and rubbing her arm gently to relax her.

"This isn't helping." Hermione said and she was tearful again like the previous night.

"I'll talk to the minister." Harry assured her grabbing her in an embrace. "I'll buy you enough time for the two weeks."

"Two weeks isn't enough time, Harry." Hermione said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Harry pulled her to him in a comforting embrace and kissed her forehead.

"Two weeks will be enough." Harry assured her.

Hermione already looked very tearful and angry at the same time.

He knew how serious this was especially for her but he wanted to make her smile.

He doesn't like her worrying so much anymore in her life at that point.

"Hermione."

"Harry."

"Would it help you if I tell you that the requirement to be read by the Wizengamot in regard to status are in alphabetical order?"

Hermione looked up at Harry.

She wanted to smack him right over the head.

She wanted to hurt him at that very moment.

She wanted to run away and cry her heart out.

And she also wanted to laugh at the pun he had intended.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" she asked him as he went over to her and embraced her from the back.

Harry hugged her tightly, reassuring her comfort.

"Trust me." Harry said.

"I'm going to kill you if I end up with Severus Snape, Harry." Hermione said as Harry placed his arm around her waist and Hermione reveled in the feeling of being in Harry's arm.

"I told you a quick-fix solution for this, 'Mione." Harry muttered with a smirk in his lips.

Hermione elbowed him.

"I'm serious." Hermione said.

"I also am." Harry whispered against the part of her ear which she felt ticklish the most. "Marry me, we solve all our problems."

Hermione only smiled back at him.

She rested her forehead against his soft lips and sighed heavily.

"Come on." Harry said. "Let's get something to eat. I'm so hungry."

"Suddenly, you're hungry."

"I need something to fill in my stomach if my heart ain't filled in." Harry said rubbing her forehead against hers too and taking her hand into him. "You break my heart everyday,, Do you know that?"

And then he gently bumped his head into hers, nudging and forcing her to smile back at him as he held her hand to assure her that she wasn't alone through all of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Twelve_**

 ** _The Line_**

 _"_ _I'm going to bed." Draco coldly said as he stood up from their table._

 _"_ _But ansy just went off for some drinks." Crabbe said, looking confused up at Draco. "She's gonna look for you."_

 _"_ _Tell her I'm tired." Draco said draining his glass and settling it back on the table._

 _"_ _You've barely even danced Draco-"_

 _"_ _I said, I'm going to bed." Draco sharply said, (comma) staring down at his two friends._

 _They looked up at him and nodded coherently._

 _"_ _What do we tell her?" they asked him._

 _"_ _Tell her to fuck off." Draco said and without another word, he left their table and walked out of the hall with nothing but the coat of his dress robes and his disappointment for the night._

 _"_ _Stupid ball." Draco muttered leaving the double doors. "Stupid tournament."_

 _Draco walked out into the darkness of the corridors._

 _Almost everyone were still at the Great Hall thoroughly enjoying themselves at the Yule Ball._

 _But he wasn't happy nor did he enjoyed the event at all._

 _The whole TriWizard Tournament was nothing but a show for him._

 _He turned corridors down still pissed when he had to stop at a sound he heard down a small stairwell._

 _He listened._

 _Someone was sobbing and muttering._

 _Who would be out and alone at this time when there was a full blast party back at the hall?_

 _Curious, he slowly took his wand out and hid behind the shadows and walked closer to the sound of someone sobbing._

 _He peaked through and saw that at the top of the staircase was a shadow of someone._

 _A girl was sobbing._

 _He moved a few steps forward to see who was crying at this hour and at an event like this._

 _His eyes narrowed as all he could see in the darkened view was the back of the girl and her shadows casted upon from the torches against the walls._

 _The sobs were already fading._

 _"_ _Stupid, stupid.." the girl muttered. "Fraternizing with the enemy. What an idiotic idea."_

 _Draco drew closer as he recognized the voice._

 _"_ _Granger?"_

 _The sobbing abruptly stopped._

 _Hermione was quick and alert._

 _He wanted to hit himself for being unable to keep his mouth shut._

 _"_ _Who's there?" she boldly asked turning back to the shadows._

 _Draco was able to retreat back in the shadows._

 _He tried his best not to make any sound or any sort of movement._

 _Hermione heard him and any moment she decides to go to where she heard him, she'd definitely see him._

 _Draco held his breath as his heart thumbed fast repeatedly._

 _He wasn't even sure why he didn't want to show himself given he'd caught her in a sort of humiliating situation._

 _But for some reason, seeing and hearing her cry wasn't something she wanted her to know that he'd seen._

 _"_ _Hermione."_

 _Draco held his breath as Hermione turned her step around._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" Harry asked stepping out of the shadows from the other corridor. "I've been looking for you."_

 _Hermione turned to him and completely backed away from Draco's direction._

 _He stayed where he was, frozen on the spot and carefully listening to their conversation._

 _"_ _I'm on my way back to the dormitory." Hermione lied to him drying her tears out._

 _"_ _Are you crying?" he asked her walking to her._

 _A bit of silence but Draco could tell that Harry was wiping her tears away by the shadows he could see._

 _"_ _Ron?" he asked her. "Krum?" Harry asked her._

 _"_ _I'm fine." Hermione said sniffing away the last of her tears. "Why are you here?"_

 _"_ _I was looking for you." Harry said. "Got a bit worried I couldn't find you and then I couldn't find Malfoy."_

 _"_ _Malfoy?" Hermione repeated. "What about him?"_

 _"_ _Never mind." Harry quickly said but he obviously had something inside his head._

 _"_ _He didn't look like he enjoyed tonight, did he?" Hermione curiously asked him._

 _Draco held his breath._

 _She didn't sound like she was mocking him; she even sounded like she was wondering for his sake._

 _"_ _Don't know." Harry answered. "Don't care either."_

 _"_ _Oh, come on." Hermione said as Draco saw Harry help her lift the ends of her long gown as they prepared to go back to the dormitory._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I just thought he didn't enjoy the party." Hermione said. "Given that I always thought he likes this type of thing."_

 _"_ _So?"_

 _"_ _I mean.. he doesn't look.. happy.."_

 _"_ _He's only not happy because he's not in the tournament. If you'd ask me, I'd give him my spot the moment it's allowed."_

 _"_ _It's not like that." Hermione said._

 _"_ _Then it's like what?" Harry impatiently asked her._

 _Silence._

 _"_ _I just thought that.. well everyone else is enjoying but he seemed out of it. I hope he feels better."_

 _"_ _You hope he feels better?" Harry unbelievingly repeated._

 _Silence._

 _Something in Draco's heart sort of ached._

 _"_ _How many drinks did you have?" Harry asked her._

 _"_ _it just seems that he's not happy while the rest of the world is."_

 _"_ _Since when was he ever happy when the world around him is happy?"_

 _"_ _Don't be mean to him." Hermione said, dragging him. "Come on. I want to go to sleep."_

 _Footsteps soon followed and it wasn't after a long moment that it was gone did Draco moved out of the shadows with his mind still on what Hermione had said and his heart beating in a way he didn't understand at all._

Hermione had grudgingly taken her documents with her in her bag that she tightly clutched under her arm.

She barely had any sleep at all but she was up and early and wanted to line up together with the rest of the Muggle-Born community who were required to submit their documents within the three days.

Despite that she was Hermione Jean Granger and part of the Golden Trio, she didn't want to be labelled a VIP.

She, like the rest of the normal Muggle-Born community, lined up at the floor and office where they had to submit their requirements.

The office would especially open and entertain by seven that morning and getting there by 6.20am, she was already somewhere in the twenty-something headcount.

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione asked Harry as he took her to the floor.

He was still sleepy as hell but Hermione looked like she was going to make him sleep for eternity if he didn't come with her to bring her to the office.

He had willingly taken her coffee and office things in his hands to bring down to her office once she was done with her requirement there.

"Come on, it's going to move fast once the office opens." Harry sleepily said. "Kingsley told me so that he'd make sure the process would be as painless as possible."

"Yes, I'm sure." Hermione said as she shuffled through her bag looking for something.

"He also told me that you could just submit yours directly to his office."

"And I told him as well that I'm a normal person who can line up for myself, thanks."

Harry laughed at her and kissed her over the forehead.

"I'm going to come back after an hour. I'll have breakfast with me if you're still not yet done."

"Thanks." Hermione said. "I'll be fine. I'll see you."

Harry smiled at her and left her to her line.

Hermione's eyes followed him until he reached a corridor and turned to the lift that would lead him to their office floor.

Once he disappeared from view, Hermione turned her back into the line where she was at the very end at the moment.

She tried counting off the heads that were ahead of her turn.

Her eyes narrowed then when she noticed one head that stood out.

Someone quite tall and had distinct blonde hairstyle.

"What the mother.." Hermione muttered trying to get a closer look as she painfully craned her neck up.

Her eyes widened.

Draco was surely the one halfway down the line ahead of her.

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione angrily said leaving her spot and walking forward with a loud stomp on her feet.

"Why are you here?" she demanded in a tone louder than she meant.

Some heads turned to her but she ignored them.

Draco's eyes widened upon seeing her.

Hermione looked back at him.

He was slightly dressed down but he clutched a thick folder in his arms that signified that he was bearing the same requirements she had brought with her.

"I'm going to submit." Draco patiently answered her. "I have to-"

"I know you have to." Hermione said. "Why?"

"Why?" Draco returned the question.

"Why?" Hermione impatiently repeated. "Why today? Why now? Do you know that this is a Muggle-Born line?"

Some faces turned to her but she still ignored them.

Draco looked back at her as if she was the one being misinformed about something.

"Muggle-Born line?" Draco repeated. " _I don't think so."_

Hermione's face turned up to him as if he had told her something offensive.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said facing him and crossing her arms before her.

Draco looked back at her as if wanting nothing more than that morning to survive the whole process and get out of there alive.

He didn't need this kind of drama early that morning.

"I asked you." Hermione repeated rolling her eyes at him. "Why are you here?"

"I'm going to submit requirements." Draco said. "For the registry for the Marriage Law. Am I at the wrong line?" he asked her.

Hermione's patience was ebbing away by the moment.

"Muggle-Borns are required to submit in three fucking working days." Hermione explained to him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I read it." Draco explained to her taking out a neatly folded copy of the Daily Prophet from under his clutched documents where the list of requirements have been printed.

"Exactly." Hermione said. "So why are you here?"

Draco stared back at her as if unsure if he really wanted to answer it.

"For the requirements." Draco simply answered her. "Didn't you-"

"You're taking up space from us!" Hermione wailed back at him pointing at both sides of the line.

Draco looked back at her as she began losing it.

People were beginning to start staring back at their direction.

"Taking up your space?" Draco repeated in a clueless manner. "Why would I be-"

"Because Malfoy, the Muggle-Born community has been asked and required to submit within three days."

"It says that the Muggle-Born community is required to submit in three working days while the rest have at least two weeks to submit."

"Yes. Exactly." Hermione snottily said. "That wasn't hard to miss."

"But it didn't say that the line within three day are strictly for Muggle-Borns, did it?" Draco asked her back

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, (comma) but no words came out.

She looked around and up and down the line at the faces looking for anyone she recognized.

She found at least two who also worked at the Ministry of Magic and where both Purebloods and down at the upper part of the line was a Half-Blood she knew back at Hogwarts from the Hufflepuff house.

The colour over her face drained as she turned back to Draco.

She suddenly grabbed the paper from his hand and opened up at the page about the Marriage Law and the requirements.

Draco quietly watch with passive expression as her eyes darted back and forth looking for something that say that today was a 'Strictly Muggle Borns Only Registry' kind of announcement.

Nothing.

She pushed the paper back to Draco's hands looking as if a bucket of ice had been turned over her head.

"Is there anything else?" Draco quietly asked her.

He didn't say anything and he also did his best to look as passive as possible.

He managed and contained his emotions despite that he looked like he was already halfway into saying something unkind to her.

"Fuck off, jerk." Hermione angrily said pushing the paper back to him and walking back at the end of the line where at least three people had already occupied her spot and she then didn't have a choice as she was pushed three spots back down at the end of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Notes:_**

 ** _Hi! Here's the last for this batch._**

 ** _I know some spacing is too much; i'm trying to work on it on my word file._**

 ** _Btw, has anyone ever used EVERNOTE app on their laptops? If yes, any reviews?_**

 ** _I heard it works as a notebook and pdf files and everything else good in between about writing and reading and saving your files and downloaded files.  
please let me know cause i'm planning to have it in my laptop. _**

**_Have a good weekend._**

 ** _xx_**

 ** _Chapter Thirteen_**

 ** _The Floo News_**

Harry was humming to himself as he finished off with the pasta sauce he was stirring in Hermione's kitchen.

The day had been long and exhausting.

A work was landed on his desk that disabled Harry to go up to Hermione for the breakfast he promised and Hermione had ended up with a couple of documents to sign up for since she was a Muggle-Born and there were a couple of things that were needed from her in regards to her lineage.

"I mean, I thought this whole discrimination is over since you killed him." Hermione said as she entered the kitchen wearing trying to knot the tie of her apron around her neck.

"Give it a few more months, 'Mione." Harry said as he gestured her to come closer to him.

He handed her the spatula he was using to stir the sauce to let her taste it the same time he gestured her to turn around so he could tie the knot of the apron.

"It needs a bit more of herbs." Hermione said as she placed her pinky over the spatula to taste it while Harry tied the knot on the nape of her neck. "What, they're going to dig up right up to my Medieval ancestors?"

He turned her around and Hermione moved the spatula to him.

Harry moved his ring finger over it and tasted it while Hermione stared up at him waiting for his answer.

"I think it tastes just fine." Harry said dipping his finger again and then swiping it over Hermione's cheek before quickly taking the spatula and moving away from her to get a couple of herbs.

Hermione angrily sighed and used the back of her hand to wipe away the sauce off her face.

"Harry." Hermione said grabbing a spoon from a corner to continuously stir the bubbling pasta. "Seriously."

She was right.

It tasted slightly bland out of it.

"I'm serious." Harry said turning back to her. "The pasta sauce taste just fine-"

"I meant about the discrimination over us – Muggle-Borns. When is it going to stop?"

Harry sighed as he took the spoon from her and started adding a few herbs and spices over the white sauce that was simmering.

It took him a while to answer, but he knew that he had to answer.

"Please dice up the fresh fruits for dessert." Harry said gesturing over the corner of the table where a paper bag of groceries were laid.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to the table anyway.

"In all honesty-" Harry began as he wiped away sweat off his forehead from the heat of his saucepan with the back of his arm. "-just give it time."

"Give it time?" Hermione asked back as she took out the apples, peaches, some grapes, strawberries and a large tub of yoghurt from the package and began making the fruit cup.

"Yes, time." Harry patiently repeated to her. "I mean.. I'm not saying your department isn't doing any work, alright?"

"Go on." Hermione said as she began to slice the apples in quarters and uneven triangles and squares.

"But if you will see what the other departments are doing – mine for an example – everyone is doing something about something."

"I know how busy they get."

"Then be patient." Harry said finishing up the sauce and grabbing the very large platter of Fettuccine pasta where he was about to pour the sauce.

Hermione continued to quietly toss all the fruits altogether and Harry knew that he had to say something in accordance to what she thinks was right or else the night would not end up well.

He knew her too well.

Some things just never change.

"Look." Harry said as he emptied the saucepan of the white cream and poured it all over the platter of pasta. "I'll talk to Kingsley and check out the department that handles that area to make it all easy for everyone."

Hermione looked up at him with that dark look he knew too well.

"I'll do it." Harry said. "First thing tomorrow. Now come on, let's have dinner because I'm really hungry."

"Don't you have your own kitchen?" Hermione asked sheepishly as she tossed and stirred the fresh fruits with the yoghurt for dessert. "Most importantly, don't you have your own apartment?"

"I happen to have my own apartment and kitchen." Harry indignantly said with a smile. "And it happens to be completely empty of food."

Harry smirked back at her as he moved to the other corner where the small pieces of grilled chicken fillet were.

He took the platter of chicken and pasta to the smaller area that Hermione used as both her dining place and morning coffee-work area.

Harry returned to the room to take the utensils just as Hermione finished the bowl of fresh fruits.

"Do you have any complaints?" he asked her as he took the salad bowl from her.

"None." Hermione said giving him the same smirk. "I'll make some orange juice."

"Thanks." Harry said, kissing her forehead as he held the utensils over his left hand and the bowl at his right hand. "There are four oranges at the third cupboard and the glass pitcher we use is at the top shelf.

Hermione gave him a look.

"You-" Hermione began but Harry already turned away from her. "I told you not to move things-"

"You're welcome. I cleaned the other day." Harry called back. "When you were finishing some late-night work."

Harry turned back to the dining table and happily and neatly set up the table for the two of them.

He took plates and prepared the whole table with a satisfied gleam over his face as Hermione returned to the room with a pitcher of fresh orange juice.

"You move things around my apartment." Hermione pointed out, handing him the pitcher.

"They need moving." Harry answered her, ushering her to sit down. "I told you, I'll make a really good house-husband."

He winked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know more about my house than I do." Hermione said, settling herself over a chair. "Why don't you just move in with what you're doing?" Hermione sarcastically said as she grabbed his plate and began putting over it.

"When do you want me to?" Harry asked her as he settled a glass for her and poured it with the drink.

Hermione gave him another dark look.

"Sit down." Hermione snapped back at him as she moved his pasta plate toward him and began reaching for the chicken fillet and placing it over his plate as well.

"This tastes really good." Harry said as he took a spoonful from the dessert bowl.

"Potter! Real meal first, dessert later!" Hermione said shoving his hand away from it just the way Mrs. Weasley did before to all her children.

Harry smirked at her and turned to his pasta and chicken.

"It does taste good." Harry proudly said.

"You are going to be a very, very bad influence to your children." Hermione snottily commented.

"Oh really?" Harry said as he reached over to her plate and placed a few fillets over it.

"Yes." Hermione said with a raised brow.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked her with a sheepish glare. "You wouldn't know that. I don't have a child yet."

"Then when you have one." Hermione pointed out giving him a determined glare.

"And then how about we make one after dinner?" Harry asked her with a wide smile. "So the sooner we find out that I am actually going to be a really, really good father-"

"Harry!" Hermione squealed at him, throwing over her napkin across the table towards him.

"What?" he asked taking it away from his face and placing it aside.

"We're eating. You're seriously gross." Hermione said, looking away from him and blushing furiously.

Harry stared at her and a large smile glowed upon his face as he remembered something that would surely shoot her mood.

"What?" Hermione asked him staring back at his expression.

"It wasn't too gross when it was convenient for you when we were making out at the very back of the London Library when we visited back then!" Harry proudly reasoned back at her with a very wide and playful smile over his face.

They were both giggling but Hermione looked a bit more embarrassed than he did at their conversation.

"Harry-"

"Do you remember? It was I think half past eight in the evening and it was barely with people and you had your leg-"

"Seriously-"

"You know, if you do marry me – I absolutely have loads of stories to tell our children about their mother-"

"You are seriously getting yourself into trouble –"

"I will never-ever run out of bedtime stories."

"Harry! You are seriously-"

But they both stopped.

They both heard movements in Hermione's small living room.

The Floo Network.

They stared at one another.

It was already nine in the evening and way past the hours where communication to employees were permitted.

Unless it was imperative or some sort of emergency.

They both stood up from their chairs and quickly went over to the fireplace.

Kingsley Shacklebolt's head was floating in the green flames.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked him.

His eyes widened and was obviously glad to see Harry in Hermione's apartment.

"I tried Harry's apartment first." the Minister cited. "Thought you'd be here when he didn't answer."

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked as they both knelt by the fireplace.

His eyes moved from Hermione to Harry as if trying to tell Harry something.

"What is it?" Hermione asked him.

"I thought I might give the two of you a head's up." he said. "There will be a general assembly tomorrow for all employees of the Ministry."

"In regards to what?" Harry asked him.

"The Marriage Law." Kingsley said and his eyes moved to Hermione.

Harry stared back at her but she didn't say anything.

They both knew how much she hated and protested against this law.

She was quiet as she waited for Kingsley's full report.

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"The original run of it before it is implemented is atleast a year or two. That's why the Ministry is still registering everyone at this point."

"And?"

"The Wizengamot saw it fit and voted that they shorten the time span of it."

"What?" Hermione angrily asked in shock.

Kingsley looked slightly scared at Hermione's reaction.

Before he could speak, Hermione continued with her banter.

"What are they running a mill for making babies?" she spat back at him as if it were all his fault. What's the hurry?"

"Calm down." Harry said placing his hand over Hermione's arm.. "How long?" he asked the minister.

Kingsley shook his head and sighed heavily.

"How long before we get picked and paired with some stranger?" Harry calmly asked

Kingsley worriedly looked back at Hermione then back at Harry as if asking him for help incase Hermione forgets that it was just his head floating and she attempts to strangle him through the fire.

"About three to six months." he honestly answered them.

"Three months?" Hermione asked.

"Six, Hermione." Harry said trying to be positive. "And after?"

"Within the six months, they will start pairing people off."

"It's not enough time." Harry pointed out. "They can't just put people in alphabetical order in the-"

"No, Harry." Kingsley said morosely. "The rules has changed. They thought it would be slightly – disorganized – to do it that way and there may be some loose ends and problems."

"Disorganized?" Hermione irritably repeated. "And what do these people supposed is an organized way to do it?"

Kingsley now looked completely reluctant to answer her.

He stared at Harry and tried to avoid Hermione's gaze.

"Everything has not been finalized yet but they've decided that the best way to do this first is to make sure that they first take the heads of the ones who people look up to."

"Who people look up to?" Harry asked slightly confused. "What do you mean? Doesn't make sense."

"People in power and positions." Hermione quickly said her eyes narrowing as thoughts started flowing in her head.

"Ministry officials." Kingsley said in agreement as he continued further. "All unmarried, divorced, widowed – will be the first ones on the list."

"Us?" Hermione angrily asked this time. "You mean us?"

"Yes." Kingsley answered in a professional manner and trying not to show his slight fear upon Hermione's reactions.

She looked angrier by the second.

"The Wizengamot deemed to think that if the government employees does it first – everyone will not think that there are exception to the rule-"

"Government employees will get to have their heads sacrificed first?" Hermione said almost at the point of yelling at him. "What gives them – what gives them – this is not fair-"

"We know." Kingsley said. "We are being bombarded now by the same reaction the moment it reached MaCusa as well and other people of higher order or titles of the society."

"Higher order?" Harry asked. "Titles of society? You mean not just us?"

"Everyone who has a titles in careers or has a profession or has had a recorded profession will have to succumb into this law?"

"Oh, so you mean professor McGonagall will be forced to marry someone?" Hermione sarcastically said glaring from Harry and back at Kingley.

Kingsley and Harry almost laughed at the idea of it but Hermione looked serious and murderous.

"No, Hermione." Kingsley said. "As amusing as that would have been – which I'm sure she'll murder first before she is forcefully paired with someone - only the employees of the Ministry or has or had a title profession will succumb to the law who are from ages 20 until around 50. For the women, age 20 until childbearing age and for the men, for as long as they can still consummate with the women."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hermione said and this time she really looked angry. "What's this? What do they think – are we some sort of piggery – they're making a business out of this! Out of us!"

Harry quickly grabbed Hermione away from the fireplace because she looked like she was ready to put her hands in it and strangle Kingsley's floating head.

"We'll come to the assembly tomorrow." Harry assured him. "Thank you for this, Minister."

"I'll still look up to it and immediately update you for anything important-"

"Oh you better do that-" Hermione said threateningly. "I'm not going to marry some oaf-"

"There will be categories, Hermione." Kingsley patiently said. "There will be logical categories on this-"

"Oh, I'm sure everything is being considered logically-"

"These final rules will be released by the Wizengamot and the four heads of the Ministry and myself." Kingsley explained to her turning to Harry. "Once the final draft is done, I will show it to the both of you before it is released to the public."

"You better." Hermione snapped at him. "Or it's the last law you'll ever read."

"I will." Kingsley said. "I will show them to you first before anyone in the public does so you can.. so you can do some damage control."

"Damage control?" Hermione asked him, confused.

He was staring at Harry and Harry was nodding understandably as if they knew something she didn't.

Ofcourse, it was no secret to Kingsley what Harry was thinking or what Harry always wanted.

No, it was actually no secret to the whole Ministry of Magic that Harry had always been after Hermione and they had always been an item.

Hermione stared at them and already knew what they were thinking even without reading her minds.

Her hand came out of nowhere and she hit the back of Harry's head.

"You idiot." Hermione said hitting Harry at the back again and Kingsley smiled at the other end. "That's not going to happen-"

"Oh, come on Hermione-" Harry said rubbing the back of his head and smiling at her. "Don't feel embarrassed about it. It's not like Kingsley doesn't know."

Hermione gave him a look and Kingsley actually laughed at them.

"It's not like the whole world doesn't know." Kingsley laughed at them.

"Not funny." Hermione muttered gently rubbing the back of Harry's head she had hit.

"He's right, you know." Kingsley said nodding his head. "And it's not like that whole Wizarding World doesn't know about the both of you."

"This is not helping." Hermione seriously said. "Update us for anything important, will you?"

"I will." Kingsley said. "I will send word as soon as anything new comes up. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Thank you." Harry said with a smile. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Minister." Hermione kindly said with a smile.

The fire slowly died and Kingsley disappeared.

Harry and Hermione stared at one another by the fireplace.

Harry was unsure of what to say because she might be in a bad mood after that conversation and at the same time, there were a lot of jokes he wanted to tell her at that very moment.

He waited for her to say something.

"It's really happening, isn't it?" Hermione slowly asked, straightening up again and helping Harry back to his feet.

"I guess." Harry quietly said, staring seriously back at her.

Worry passed Hermione's eyes.

"I know it may sound as a joke to you, but worse comes to worse, you do know that we can always-"

"I know." Hermione said, taking his head. "I know what you're willing to do. But I don't want this Marriage Law to destroy what we have. We're never going to resort to that."

"It's only in paper." Harry pointed out with a small smile.

But Hermione knew that for him, it wouldn't be worth just a mere paper.

"For me, yes." Hermione said. "But for you?"

He stared back at her as he took her hand and slowly led her back to the kitchens.

"It doesn't really matter." Harry said. "We've been through a lot of things, 'Mione. We'll get through this one."

"I don't want some paper to ruin us."

"It won't." Harry assured her with a charming smile. "If ever it happens, it's just paper. Just a document, Hermione. A mere signed paper will never ruin us."

"Harry." Hermione said, pressing his hand to hers.

She placed her arms around him and embraced him.

Harry was slightly taken aback but he embraced her in the hall all the same to assure her of him.

She slowly let him go and smiled at him.

"Unless of course you want to get married to _Severus Snape_?" Harry slowly said with a smirk.

A smile spread over Hermione's teary face and she pushed him away from her.

"You're really an arse sometimes." Hermione said. "Come on. Dinner's getting cold."

Harry laughed back at her as she walked away and towards their small dining hall.

" _Coming, my dearest wife_!" Harry said pushing his glasses closer to the bridge of his nose with the tip of his finger as he smiled and walked slowly back after her staring hopelessly in love at the woman he always had and never really had.

 _Draco turned to a corner as he was about to get to the library for something._

 _He just removed a newly installed badge over his uniform and proudly pocketed his Inquisitorial Squad badge when he heard the slight giggle._

 _He looked up and saw Harry bidding Hermione a goodbye with a kiss over the cheek._

 _"I'll just finish the essay and go sleep early too." Hermione whispered back at Harry who took her second bag from her._

 _"I'll be in the Common Room with Ron. I need to list down the stuff we haven't covered for the DA."_

 _"I'll help you when I get back." Hermione said and she nodded at him and went inside the library that was still open at that hour._

 _Draco stared and stayed where he was until they both vanished from sight._

 _He sighed heavily and with a last-minute decision, he went back inside the library._

 _"I forgot something." he casually told Madam Pince who was at the entryway and was staring suspiciously back at him._

 _She didn't say anything but only nodded._

 _It wasn't a secret to her that Draco usually spent his times in the library._

 _It may be out of anyone else's knowledge but he did spend his time at the library the moment it opens and the hours before it closes._

 _He didn't want to be disturbed nor did he want to be branded as some nerd._

 _But he always had the love for books._

 _He just didn't want the world knowing it._

 _Draco quietly and casually walked around with his hands inside his pockets and had his eyes working its way around the aisles looking for Hermione._

 _She usually had a favourite spot in the library – a few tables away from the quiet and corner spot he usually was in._

 _But her usual spot was occupied by a graduating Hogwarts student who was so immersed in a book on Potions._

 _Probably a failing student by the way he looked at the way he stared and read at a chapter._

 _Draco smirked._

 _He moved around a corner and was slightly surprised to see Hermione sitting at his favourite corner spot._

 _She had just finished taking all her things out from her bag and was settling down to read a book._

 _He quietly moved towards her table and corner and had to clear his throat before she realizes his presence._

 _She looked up, slightly surprised, slightly alarmed by the looks of it._

 _"We just finished a quiz at DADA." Draco said pulling up a chair and adamantly sitting on it._

 _He placed his bag over the table and Hermione stared at him as if he had lost his mind._

 _"Excuse me." Hermione said closing her book shut and staring back at him. "I believe this is my table."_

 _Draco stared back at her and around the table._

 _"I don't see your name on it." Draco said with a smile as he reached across the table for the book she was reading but Hermione quickly pulled it away from him._

 _"Defensive spells?" Draco asked her. "I don't think we need that."_

 _"I don't think I asked for your opinion." Hermione spat back at him. "What do you want?"_

 _Draco smirked back at her._

 _What did he want?_

 _Nothing._

 _No, he didn't know._

 _But it was quite amusing to sit there and watch her raw emotions to boil._

 _A faint glow appeared in his eyes before it completely vanished out of the blue._

 _"I'm about to study." Draco said as he reached for his bag and began unpacking his belongings._

 _Hermione gave him a dark look._

 _"There are about other stables here, Malfoy." Hermione pointed out with a threatening voice back at him._

 _Draco looked up at her and ignored her._

 _"This is a corner spot." Draco calmly said without looking up at her. "I need a quiet place to study."_

 _Hermione's eyebrows raised back at him._

 _"I'm quite sure." Hermione said, standing up as she began taking her things with you._

 _"Where are you going?" Draco quickly asked, staring as she began returning all her things back inside her bag._

 _"Somewhere else." Hermione said. "Anywhere else without you around."_

 _Hermione grabbed her last book but Draco took hold of it._

 _She tugged but he didn't let go._

 _She stared back at him as if ready to hex him._

 _"Let go of it, Malfoy." Hermione spat at him. "I swear if you don't-"_

 _"Keep your voice down." Draco said not letting the book go. "You're making noises, this is the library."_

 _"I don't fucking care!" Hermione hissed louder than she meant._

 _A couple of people nearest them stared at their direction with a glowering look over their faces._

 _"I told you." Draco said not letting her book go and if any, flattening it harder over the table to disable her from tugging it away._

 _"What the hell do you want?" Hermione asked again her eyes burning in anger. "I need to go. Let go of my book."_

 _"Why do you study this hard?" Draco asked her. "It's not like you're going to fail."_

 _"Why do you care?" Hermione asked him moving a step forward and placing her other hand over her own book._

 _Draco stared up at her determination._

 _She tugged harder at the book and he quickly let go making Hermione lose her balance backwards._

 _But before she could completely fall back, Draco had moved over the table and grabbed her arm to stop her from falling back._

 _Hermione's eyes widened at the way he gripped her arm and Draco too looked like he had touched something fiery._

 _They stared at one another with wide eyes with mouths both slightly open._

 _Their distance was so close that they could literally feel one another's heartbeat._

 _It was a split moment, but at that very second, it felt like something had happened._

 _Their eyes met._

 _There was a gleam and some kind of connection that lit up from both their gazes._

 _The moment had passed as quickly as it had come._

 _Once Draco realized that Hermione was steady back over her feet again, he quickly let her arm go and threw her back as if this time, he had touched something extremely dirty._

 _Hermione was breathless and stunned and was too shock to say anything._

 _There was a look of conflict and hatred in Draco's eyes that she didn't really understand._

 _And before she could even recover from it all, Draco had grudgingly grabbed all of his belonging and staggered away from the table and paced as fast as he could away from her._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Notes:_**

 ** _Hello readers! I'm still very much alive.  
Here's the beta edited chapter and would prolly be posting another or so. _**

**_The week that has passed had been extremely busy and I just couldn't get my hands on my laptop to do some editing and writing and posting. Finally today i got a little bit of a free time._**

 ** _Hope you like this post._**

 ** _Welcome new readers and hope you all like this!_**

 ** _Have a good week y'all_**

 ** _xx_**

 ** _Chapter Fourteen  
Magical Skills  
_**

"Just ignore her, just ignore _her."_ Draco quietly said to himself as the lift ascended to the Ministry of Magic that morning.

He had finished submitting his requirements, however, there were other requirements that he had to submit and had to return the following day.

He had encountered Hermione in a few occasions by now since he arrived back at London and all had been quite unpleasant.

It felt that Hermione's grudge against him and his family will never ever go away.

He couldn't blame it upon her.

He deserved it.

He deserved all her hate not just for the years he bullied her, but for what his father had done that resulted to the most tragic event of her life.

He wasn't completely ignorant of everything and so he wasn't going to blame her for all the hate.

He only needed to maintain a very good self-control out of the many things she would say to him at the instances they would meet one another for he knew that they would surely see one another one way or another.

The elevator doors opened and he couldn't be glad that the corridor was empty.

He was still slightly limping from the elevator incident they had both endured but at the least he was feeling a lot better now.

Entering and using the lift wasn't really to his liking. but he was in a hurry to finish his Ministry business for the day and he was going to St. Mungo's.

Despite that the deal with his father was supposed to be quick, he figured that he couldn't just dump him back at the manor and not make certain arrangements for his father just because he was out of Azkaban.

He needed something temporary like a job or project to go into while was in town.

Something to occupy his time at the moment.

Or rather some form of excuse to not be bothered by his father once he figures out that he had nothing to do in town anyway.

 _Draco quietly watched with dark eyes as Harry and Hermione bought sweets from the trolley lady down the end of the Hogwarts express._

Both of them seemed to still be in a good mood despite all that were happening in the Wizarding World.

The Dark Lord has faithfully risen and has showed himself out at the open a few months ago.

And despite it all, he felt like he had been beaten severely.

His father was presently at Azkaban after being taken down at the Ministry of Magic at their failure to accomplish the mission that he was tasked.

He was going to make sure that Harry Potter pays for it this year.

But other than that he was too occupied by a lot of things – by his own mission.

Draco stared down at them as Hermione's echoing giggle transcended all the way back to his end of the train.

How could they still be this happy?

How could they?

How could she?

And then he realized that Hermione had always been there for Harry Potter no matter what was the event.

She had always been at his side through and through.

How grand it must be for Harry Potter to have such a loyal friend by his side.

Or lover.

Then the comparison of it reminded him of others.

Of his own aunt Bella and the Dark Lord.

It may not have been as close to what he was seeing but it was somewhat close to it.

It was no secret to the Dark Lord's inner circle how much his aunt Bella always loved the Dark Lord and dedicated her whole life in service of him even before she graduated from Hogwarts.

She was so loyal to the Dark Lord Voldemort

As seemingly as loyal as Hermione was to Harry Potter.

"Draco?"

Draco quickly turned and saw Pansy behind him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him.

He quickly moved her back and closed the door of the compartment.

"Nothing." Draco said looking away from her and holding down his left arm.

"Are you alright?" she quietly asked him staring at the gesture.

She didn't know really, but she knew enough to correctly guess things.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked her with an irate look over his face. "I told you that I want to be alone."

Pansy stared back at him in utter disbelief.

"I thought I heard Crabbe said that you needed someone to talk to."

"I don't need anyone to talk to." Draco spat at her. "I don't need anyone at all."

"Draco-"

"Get your own compartment." Draco said suddenly grabbing her off her seat.

"You're hurting me-" Pansy wailed at him trying to unclench his fingers around her arm.

"Get out. Out!" Draco angrily said painfully holding her and literally throwing her out of the compartment.

Pansy angrily pulled her arm back from him as Draco pushed her out of the compartment.

She fell backwards toward the door across but didn't say anything.

"I'm here if you need-"

"I said, I don't fucking need anyone!" Draco angrily yelled at her as he picked up her bag and threw it out towards her.

Pansy caught it and stared back at her with both anger and concern over her eyes.

Her eyes gleamed with tears as they stared at one another.

For so long they have been quite close with one another but Pansy always felt that Draco never loved her.

And Draco always felt that she was never really there for him.

With one last look of contempt, Draco slammed the compartment door shut and Pansy stalked down the train with tears in her eyes.

"Stupid girl." Draco muttered under his breath as he sank back down over the chair in the compartment that he now had all to himself.

The train moved towards their destination and Draco, in all the years he's been coming to school, had never felt so alone and so afraid to go back to Hogwarts.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Hermione as they stalked out of the large hall at the Ministry.

They were both holding out parchment handouts from the general assembly that took about three hours of their morning.

They were introduced and briefed about the new Marriage Law that was to be implemented very soon.

Questions were also offered and raised by about a hundred Ministry officials that were likely to be affected by the new law that was to take place very soon.

Some questions were answered, some questions were given answers that led to even more questions and some just raised a couple of rude words and arguments all over the assembly.

The turn-out of the event was as Kingsley already expected – unlikely and such chaos.

But the Wizengamot has finalized the law and the process of putting it altogether and tying up loose ends were already on the roll.

Things were already taking place even if they didn't want to.

Harry concerned stared back at Hermione who had been quiet since they left the hall.

At the first hour, she had taken time taking down notes from the announcements, from the handouts that were given in case she had questions and so on and forth.

But on the next hour when things began to heat up in the discussion, Hermione had completely forgotten all her notes and had included herself into the debate on why it shouldn't be implemented at all or why there should be exception to the rules and most importantly, what are other ways to save the community and population of their kind without having to succumb into the degradation of such a law.

"I'm fine." Hermione snapped at him without looking back at him as they walked down corridors heading for some late lunch.

"We can go home if you want." Harry offered her. "Kingsley said there aren't much to be done today in the offices as it's the most important-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Hermione said. "I have tons of things to do today."

Harry nodded at her.

They walked down and Harry began to reach forward her and reach for her hand when he saw what seemed like a glimmer of tear at the side of her eyes.

Hermione sighed and shifted her hand away from her reach.

"'Mione-"

"I'm fine." Hermione said stopping.

Harry looked back at her.

"Head to the café." Hermione said as she pointed to the ladies' room. "I'll follow."

Harry looked reluctant.

"I can wait." Harry said. "I'm not that hungry."

"Go." Hermione stiffly told him. "I'll follow. Reserve seats for us."

"There's likely to be seats there when we get-"

"I'd like to be alone Harry, even just for five minutes." Hermione said unable to stop herself for sounding angry.

Harry looked back at her and nodded.

"I'll save our usual seats." Harry quietly said and without another word, Harry turned away from her, making Hermione feel very sorry for hurting him again.

 _"Go, I'll follow." Hermione whispered as Harry and Ron happily packed their belongings._

Harry had just won Professor Slughorn's potion challenged and had won himself a small vial with a potion called Felix Felicis – a liquid luck.

Harry placed all his books inside including his danty copy of Advanced Potion-Making he had since the start of term that has been giving him undeniably good grades at Potions.

He stared back at Hermione who was packing her thing in a very slow manner.

Harry quietly observed her and stared at the direction she was staring.

Her eyes narrowed.

She was staring across the room where Draco had just stood up and had began packing his belongings as if unaware that the class was already over.

"'Mione?" Harry said nudging her around the shoulder and attempting to get her bag from her.

"I'm fine." Hermione said. "I'll bring this. I'll follow. I need to ask Professor Slughorn something."

"He just left." Ron said pointing at the door. "Can't wait to grab himself food I supposed."

Harry and Hermione looked at one another and Hermione already knew that he saw her staring at Draco.

"Harry-"

"Don't think I don't notice." Harry quietly said as the smile faded from his face and he finished packing his books back.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"I told you something's wrong with him. But don't go finding out for yourself."

"I'm not."

"Not what?" Harry asked her. "Who are you lying to, Hermione?"

Hermione bit her lower lip.

"Look, I'll figure it out. Don't go doing something or anything stupid."

"Stupid?" Hermione asked him casting him a cold look. "What's stupid is that book of yours-"

"Hermione-" Harry said holding her arm to stop her from saying anything more because there were still other people in the room including Malfoy.

Hermione fell silent.

"Not here." Harry whispered to her. "I'm sorry. Come on, let's go back to the Common Room and talk-"

"I'm going to follow." Hermione said eyeing Draco still as he zipped his bag and left. "Just trust me on this one."

Before Harry could even say anything else, Hermione hurriedly slung her bag around her shoulders and grabbed something from the table that Draco had just left.

Breathless and slightly disheveled, Hermione followed Draco all the way down two corridors that led up to the upper flowers.

Was he not going back to the dungeons or to the Great Hall for the long break period?

Didn't he have a long period on that day as she remembers?

"Malfoy!" Hermione called out, breathing heavily as she tried to still her heartbeat. "Malfoy!"

Draco stopped on his adagio like steps and slowly turned to her.

It took him a moment to realize who it was.

His eyes narrowed upon seeing her.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

But Hermione sensed that something was wrong, something was different.

He didn't look like he wanted to murder or hurt her.

He didn't even look like he had any energy at all.

His eyes were so sunken deep, his pale face and his body thinner than she could tell.

Was he ill?

"You left your notebook." Hermione said handing his belonging that he left.

Draco's eyes narrowed and then he saw that she was holding the notebook from which he had been writing on his plans for his mission.

"How dare you touch it." Draco angrily said grabbing it aggressively from her. "Did you read it? Did you open it?"

His voice was threatening and he now looked ready to murder her.

"No." Hermione quickly said somewhat realizing how deep in trouble she was if he does something.

They were near the fifth floor and the corridors were all dark and empty.

He could hex her and leave her out and nobody would even know he attacked her if he Obliviates her after.

"I was just-"

"Don't ever – EVER – touch anything that is mine ever again!" Draco angrily said staring at her with pure hatred.

"I found it and I thought maybe it's important to you!" Hermione angrily spat back at him.

But Draco didn't look like he had any time in the world to even argue with her.

"You can rejoice all you want but I swear to you that your days would soon be very over – especially you filthy Mudblood!"

But before Hermione could even react, Draco had turned away from her.

But it wasn't that encounter nor his words that bothered her as she walked slightly terrified and shaking back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was the look of what looked like unreasonable doubt and deep fear in Draco's eyes as he moved away from her with an evident gleam of tears shimmering at the sides of his brilliant eyes.

" _What are you doing here?"_ Hermione asked as she stalked her way down the corridor.

Few minutes later, she was heading back down to the elevators to meet Harry at the café when she passed by a corridor where Draco was standing and had just finished talking to someone.

"Granger?"

He turned to see her, at utmost look over his face spread upon seeing her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione asked him.

'Because I'm keeping my life in order and to myself and you go barging at me looking for a fight..', Draco quietly thought to himself.

"Looking like what?" he asked instead. "I just finished a requirement for the Marriage Law."

"I thought you've finished it the other day?" Hermione asked him folding her arms and staring at him as if he's done all that was wrong in the world again.

"The documents?" Draco asked her. "Yes, I've submitted and my documents need some follow up requirements and all. I'm talking about the Magical Skill Test they have for the law."

"A Magical Skill Test?" Hermione repeated eyes widening at hearing another reason to hate the law even more.

"Yes." Draco said staring back at her with a questioning glare on why she wasn't aware of the law's requirements if she was working at the Ministry in the first place.

"Magical Skill Test?" Hermione repeated disgustingly. "For what? Why was that not briefed out at the assembly – what did you do at it?"

"We did magic." Draco flatly stated. "They asked me about spells I'm quite good at and the spells I wasn't familiar with – and they had tested me with obstacles from which I should know which spells to perfectly defend myself and some other routines that required me to-"

"Who tested you?" Hermione asked him.

"Ministry officials." Draco replied. "And I supposed some Aurors."

Hermione looked back at him with a big concern over her face.

Why would they want to test them each by magic?

Skill test?

Not that she's worried.

She could easily review and ace it and it wasn't like she actually needed to review anyway.

"Don't worry about it." Draco said seeing the look over her face as if reading her thought. "They're only testing the wizards, not the witches."

"What?" Hermione said looking up at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's a requirement from the wizard who had signed up already for the Marriage Law." Draco explained to her taking his small bag from the chair outside the office they were standing by.

"We don't do it?" Hermione asked him with curiosity in her head.

"No." Draco answered her giving a very small nod and smile at her. "They only want to test the male species I supposed if we had anything to off the would-be brides."

"Such an unfair way to do this." Hermione quietly commented thinking about it.

"But you would have a different test." Draco said. "I asked them what witches are supposed to do."

Hermione's eyes lit up at his direction.

"A test?" she asked. "For us?"

"Some sort of written and logical test." Draco explained to her. "They couldn't disclose it all to me and all that. I casually just asked them-"

"Some sort of logical and reasoning test, huh?" Hermione said with a shake of her head. "Supposed their checking if the female that will reproduce the whole society all over again are right to their heads. But if you asked me, this whole Marriage Law isn't right to begin with."

"Nobody in their right minds would succumb to this law." Draco said with a shake from his head. "If I had a choice, I wouldn't succumb to it."

"But you can have a choice, right?" Hermione asked him.

Draco shook his head.

"There are bylaws to be followed, Granger. And besides, I'm sure you've known and noticed that my entire bloodline has broken all the laws out there for me to gain a special pass out of this."

There was silence between them.

Hermione could feel the regret he was having at the moment and the contempt in his voice once more.

"Malfoy.." Hermione slowly began not really knowing why she suddenly wanted to say something comforting.

"I have to go." Draco said. "It was really quite nice having this conversation with you."

"This conversation?" Hermione quietly asked him, slightly bewildered.

"Yes." Draco said. "You and I – talking casually without you yelling at me and attempting to murder me or something."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something as he walked away from her but no words came out.

"See you around, Granger." Draco called back to her raising a hand in a backward way to say goodbye.

Hermione watched as he walked away, vanishing as he reached another turn at the end of the corridor.

"See you, Malfoy." Hermione quietly said, biting her lower lip and grinning to herself without realizing it as she headed back to the corridor to the elevators to meet up with Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's Notes:_**

 ** _Crazy, Crazy week it is._**

 ** _Here is another chapter since I have an hour free in my hands while I await my Yoga class._**

 ** _The week is a long stretch._**

 ** _The story is also available at:_**

 ** _A03 and_**

 ** _Hope to hear your comments! Catch up with the story again xx_**

 ** _Chapter Fifteen  
Encounters_**

"You're _murdering_ my side of the burger, 'Mione." Harry said staring and moving her legs from him as he reached forward.

They were in Hermione's living room, both still in their Ministry uniforms and bodies outstretched over her large couch and eating take-out.

They were halfway into sharing a very large burger as Hermione told Harry about her day at the Ministry and the tests that she took.

She got into the part when she was answering some supposedly 'logical' questionnaire so the Ministry may get to know her better when Harry noticed her mood changing as she began to unevenly and roughly cut the burger in half.

Hermione gave him the platter with the burger and watched as Harry sliced them and tried to make it look edible still after Hermione's murder of it as she continued with her rant and banter.

"The questionnaire was as illogical and irrelevant as I thought it would be. I mean, who even made that? Did they even had that questionnaire checked or double checked or spelled-checked or something?"

Harry shook his head in both amusement and agreement to everything that she was saying.

He sat back over the couch and Hermione laid back her legs over his as he handed her part of the burger.

"I mean – seriously. Asking me how much I've _earned?"_

"They're asking everyone the same things."

"No, I think they're asking _Muggle-Born_ a different type of questionnaire. I saw the girl. She was shuffling through her papers – she may have been looking for papers that were filed especially for us."

Harry watched her munch on the burger all the way talking in a mouthful of how unfair and fowl the whole Marriage Law process was.

"So when are you going to get your skill test done?" Hermione asked him a little while later as she finished half of her part of the burger.

Harry shook his head at her and Hermione stared back at him.

She already knew the answer.

" _You've already taken it, you little chit._ " Hermione said playfully kicking him around his rib area.

"Everyone's going to take it, 'Mione." Harry said grabbing the end of her foot and keeping it in place.

Hermione frowned back at him and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously." Hermione said as she took two more bites while Harry waited for her mood to return into a better light.

"'Mione."

"Fine." Hermione said. "What did you do? What was asked? Put it into detail."

"Malfoy was right." Harry slowly said. "More like skill tests. On what we know – spells we specialize in, spells we are weak, a couple of questions on how are magic were first brought out or when it started showing signs – basically more on-"

"More on how powerful you are." Hermione slowly said narrowing her eyes. "And then they're testing us – the girls rather – on how intellectual we are. That's fucking brilliant."

"Wait, what?" Harry asked not catching up as Hermione quickly settled her feet back down on the carpeted floor and stood up.

"I get it now." Hermione said shaking her head and crossing her arms as she paced the room. "Brilliant, fucking brilliant. Who thought about this?"

"About what?" Harry asked her still completely confused.

"Oh, honestly, Harry." Hermione impatiently said. "They're checking the skill-abilities of the men and intellectual capacity of the women."

Harry still looked slightly lost at her word.

"And that's going to help reproduce properly how exactly?"

"Dominion." Hermione quickly supplied him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They're going to pair one individual to either be advance at magic or with their intellectual capacity."

"You mean one should be skillful or intelligent and the other not so?"

"Precisely." Hermione said shaking her head. "So that when they do have to – you know-"

"To have sex, Hermione. You can say it."

"Whatever. Yes, _that."_ Hermione said nodding her head. "The other can't say no simply because the other is so dominating over the other. They can't pair up two stupid individuals because that's going to cause them the 'future child to be' and will be of no use into the society and then they also can't pair to brilliant individuals because that's going to be chaotic when both parties could think for themselves without submission."

Harry was silent as he tried to figure this out again and again in his head.

It didn't make sense at first but now that Hermione was talking him into it carefully, it did make sense to him.

"They've asked you to return, right?" Harry asked her.

"Yes." Hermione said. "Taking this through, I supposed what we did earlier was some early assessment on how we do so they can easily put us all into a categorized box and once we're there-"

"That's when the second test is going to be." Harry supplied with a serious look over his face.

"And that's when they're going to really categorized us together or rather pair us up."

"Fucking stupid and brilliant." Harry said looking up at her and the snotty look over her face.

"I don't think it's about dominance though." Hermione suddenly said. "It may be there.. but it couldn't be their priority."

Harry looked back at her.

It was going to be a long and rough night of debating things with her again.

But then again, what and how else did the two of them really spend their time together?

He sighed heavily and took another bite of his burger while he let her sink in his arms, almost tearful.

He hated it.

He hated that she was suffering all her worries when he was there – just right there to make things easier for the both of them and she was denying him because she fears of running their friendship all the while.

Draco sighed heavily as he reached his apartment.

The day had been quite long and dragging.

He felt that he was mentally exhausted from all the so-called 'exams' he had to take in order to be legally done with his requirements for the Marriage Law that were required of each individual who passed the main category of the law.

He had barely lounged himself at the living room area when something in his fireplace moved.

It was slowly turning green.

"Fuck." Draco muttered to himself closing his eyes in stress knowing that it was none other than his father.

He didn't want to receive his father or any message from him or anything from him for the matter.

Draco heavily sighed and picked up his wand from the side of the couch where he just laid it out and walked towards the fireplace.

He muttered something and the fire in the hearth turned purple then green then he slowly backed away as his father slowly walked out of the fireplace.

Draco stared back as his father dusted off soot from his elegant robes and was looking impatiently at him.

"I've been there for ten minutes." Lucius said with a glimmer of impatience in his eyes. "Why is your fireplace barred from the manor?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at him and wanted to say, ' _For this precise reason_.' – but he didn't.

"It's barred from a lot of connections." Raco said. "I don't want to be easily disturbed or intruded to especially such as this hour."

"It's only eight, Draco." Lucius said walking around his apartment. "Even your grandfather doesn't go to bed that early."

His eyes roamed the whole loft – taking in every bit of it.

It was only his first time to really look around the apartment.

He has heard of it and had sought out its exact location since Draco didn't really give him information.

Since he was taken out of Azkaban, Draco practically delivered him straight to the manor and without further ado, left him there and didn't really inform him of the place he was temporarily staying in while he was at London.

"It's orderly but small." Lucius commented his eyes roaming around the minimalistic interior of the whole area.

"I'm not staying for long." Draco said, folding his arms and staring up at his father with utmost struggle not to say something disrespectful. "And it's not exactly like I have company here."

"Do you want one?" Lucius automatically asked him with a smirk over his face.

He knew that comment and look too well – the small words, the way his eyes looked around, the way his body moved and inched around his apartment – he wasn't happy with the size and lack of luxurious items around the place in order to parade his name.

Lucius turned around and faced him with a heavy sigh as if struggling himself to keep his tongue from commenting anything further.

"Let's get to the point." Draco said. "Why are you here?"

Lucius looked back at him with his eyes momentarily widening at his words.

"I wanted to see you." Lucius said with a narrowed brow. "Am I not allowed to see my own son?"

"See me?" Draco repeated. "You just saw me when I took you out of Azkaban."

"Exactly." Lucius said with a cold smile. "You haven't returned nor visited the manor, Draco."

"What for?" Draco asked him. "Is there anything wrong at the manor?"

Lucius looked completely insulted but he was a Malfoy and Malfoy Senior at that.

"Anything wrong?" Lucius asked him. "Pray tell Draco, when are you planning to get your dress robes for the event? When are you planning to help me sort out everything that is needed for the party?"

"The party?" Draco asked, folding his arms and looked back at him with an honest lost look over his face. "What party?"

Now Lucius in no doubt looked completely offended.

"The ball – the gala Draco – that welcomes me back into our world." Lucius coldly described back at him with a certain indignity in his tone.

Whatever Lucius was expecting of Draco, he didn't react that way.

Draco completely coughed out into a restrained laughter.

"What is funny?" Lucius asked him pursing his lips and walking forward Draco.

It was at this time in their old conversations that Lucius would certainly intimidate and scare Draco off.

But not this time, not anymore.

Draco stood his ground, unflinching and staring straight back at his father with all the seriousness he could try to muster at that very moment.

"Gala?" Draco slowly repeated. "Gala? Party? A sort of ball? Something like that? For what, exactly?"

"For what?" Lucius incredulously repeated. "Draco – I just got out of goddamn Azkaban and you're asking me what the gathering is for?"

He was slightly red in the face, voice restrained to keep himself from yelling at his son who seemed unaware of what he was trying to say.

"What do I have to do with it?" Draco casually asked him. "Are you asking me to have the party planned and prepared for you?"

Whether Draco meant that to be serious or sarcastic, it certainly angered Lucius even more.

"Plan it? Prepare it? You're my son – you're supposed to be the first one excited and up to do this, Draco!" Lucius flared back at him.

Draco stared back, calm as fuck.

They only stared at one another and Draco could swear that Lucius was losing it.

"I can't." Draco simply answered him. "I'm quite busy. I can't handle that. I'll have my assistant help you out if you need anything."

"I don't need anything Draco!" Lucius angrily said. "Draco – I need – it's –"

But he couldn't bring himself to say it.

No, not yet.

Lucius Malfoy was Malfoy senior and there was no way in hell that he was going to admit that he needed anyone – least of all, that he was in desperate need of his son.

"What?" Draco asked him. "What do you need exactly?"

He stared back at him.

Eyes very cold, physique stiff and controlled.

"Fine." Lucius finally said. "I'll fucking deal with it. How about tomorrow morning?"

"What about tomorrow morning?"

"Breakfast."

"I can't." Draco said moving towards the fireplace to show him that he was no longer welcome there, but most welcome to leave.

"You can't?" Lucius asked him without moving from where he stood.

"I can't." Draco dismissively said. "I have to go to therapy."

He gestured at the small bandage around his leg and arm that Lucius had missed earlier.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"Nothing that concerns you, I believe." Draco said. "Look, I'm really tired. We can talk some other time. Do you need help with getting back?"

Lucius stared.

Draco was really showing him without qualms that he wasn't welcome and he wanted to get rid of him.

Not even an offer of a drink or chair was given to him.

He stared back at the fireplace and knew he needed Draco's help.

Since getting out of Azkaban, he was still not allowed to use a wand and that it was still being debated if he was going to be given one.

He could only do basic magic and apparently traveling back and forth from farther distances would need some help from time to time.

With Draco's fireplace barring the manor's he would need magic to get back.

"Yes." Lucius replied through gritted teeth as he walked towards the fireplace.

Draco nodded.

He moved his wand around and pointed at the hearth where it turned green again.

They stared at one another – too much were being spoken by their gazes but no words were coming out of their mouth.

Lucius nodded and without another word from Draco, he stepped into the green flames and vanished on sight.

The weekend had come and Hermione found herself stuck with paperwork she has missed at the office due to her therapy sessions and the day she had been occupied to follow the requirements with the Marriage Law.

She had entered the café that Saturday afternoon only to find it very full except for one spot by the corner where the wizard was cleaning it off from a previous customer.

"Thanks." Hermione breathlessly said as she quickly and literally dived towards the table and laid out her pile and pile of parchments of Ministry paperwork.

The wizard gladly smiled at her and let her settle in the spot.

She was supposed to spend the day with Harry at Diagon Alley to buy a couple of new clothes and things for work when he was called early that morning in regards to some Auror Department meeting that was in relation to a couple of unsolved cases a few years back.

Harry didn't want to go, but Hermione had nagged him to attend since she had things to do herself and that they had the Sunday together to do it anyway.

She always reminded him that their work should be their topmost priority above anything else.

Harry, not wanting to disappoint or argue further, made them coffee that morning after his sleepover and quickly headed to the Ministry of Magic with an unwilling heart.

Hermione lined up for her usual coffee for the few hours she was going to go through her work at the café.

In truth, she wanted to stay in at home and sleep the day off.

For some reason, she felt mentally and emotionally tired lately but like she's told Harry she had priorities and responsibilities.

Hermione was looking through the glass with the pastries display when the girl behind the bar called for her that she lacked a few Knuts for her drink.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione said, quickly fidgeting through her small bag for her purse.

The witch stared back patiently at her recognizing her and knowing she was a regular customer there.

Hermione fidgeted through but without any lack.

She didn't turn around but she could hear the line piling behind her and some old wizard made a snide comment about her ordering for something she couldn't afford.

She was to turn to lash back at the wizard when someone behind her gently brushed her elbows.

"I got this." said the gentle voice and the sound of Knuts rolling over the counter.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco standing behind her.

He was looking up at the menu over the board and was pulling out galleons for his own order.

"I'd like to have that Dark Coffee with-"

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she was ushered forward the line to wait for her drink.

The witch received Draco's payment for Hermione's drink and handed him the small parchment receipt for it.

"I'm ordering coffee." Draco simply said. "I haven't had breakfast yet. Do you want anything to eat to go with you drink?"

He looked back at her with a gentle smile over his marred face.

Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to get angry or just to walk out.

"I could fend for myself, Malfoy." Hermione said, folding her arms and blocking him from moving forward the counter after he gestured his order to the witch and paid for it.

"I know you could." Draco said putting back his change inside his pocket. "I didn't say you couldn't."

"You didn't have to do that." Hermione coldly said. "You didn't have to pay for it."

Draco looked up at her, confused with her cold attitude.

"It's nothing. It's just a few Knuts-"

"Exactly." Hermione said pointing her hand out over the counter. "What do you think? I can't pay for it?"

Her voice slightly raised and she still didn't move over her spot so Draco couldn't as well and they started blocking the line from moving.

"I didn't say that." Draco said lowering his voice to not gain attention. "I was just trying-"

"Trying to what?" Hermione angrily said now without consideration over her tone. "Trying to parade the Malfoy pride all over the world?"

Draco stared at her, obviously that sort of comment still hits him hard.

"I'm not trying to do that." Draco said in a low tone as he straightened his suit and took his receipt from the counter.

He moved stay away from her but Hermione pushed him back in place.

His eyes slightly widened and he stared back at her with surprise.

"Granger-"

"Don't Granger me!" Hermione said moving her hand away from him. "And don't touch me!"

People were now staring and they were openly complaining on Hermione and Draco blocking the line.

"SOME OF US WOULD LIKE TO ORDER OUR COFFEE AS WELL!" someone had yelled form the back of the line.

"Yeah! Well get in line!" Hermione suddenly called out behind the line and was about to raise her hand up in the air if Draco wasn't able to grab it back down last minute.

"Sorry." Draco called back out, without thinking or hesitation, he didn't let Hermione's arm go and he gently pulled her to the side with him. "Can you not make a scene?"

"I'm not making a scene!" Hermione said pushing his hands away from her. "You are making a scene!"

"Excuse me?" Draco asked her back. "I was trying to be nice-"

"Really?" Hermione sarcastically said. "Oh, please. Don't you think it's too late for that right now, Malfoy?"

Draco looked back at her, the hurt was growing in his eyes.

Hermione felt that she had crossed the line.

She bit her lip and looked away from him, arms folded and fuming in anger.

"I was just trying to be nice." Draco said with certain restraint in his tone. "I was trying to do something so that you don't take too much time from all the people at the back of the line. I'm not trying to parade my name all over the place."

Hermione stared at him, unable to think of anything to lash back at him.

Draco waited but she didn't say anything.

"It's just Knuts." Draco said. "It's not a big deal and for the record, I didn't clearly see that it was you in front of me."

He turned to leave her to get his coffee but Hermione called him back.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm going to stay away from you so that you have a peaceful day." Draco casually answered her. "Why?"

"Well, because – because well – " Hermione began to search for words. "Because I need to pay that."

"Well, your purse is lost in the first place, yes?" he asked her back with a knowing look over his face that irritated Hermione even more.

"Fine." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I'll send you the money then."

"Granger, it's just Kn-"

"Which hotel are you staying in?" Hermione asked folding her arms at him whilst looking and sounding bossy.

"What-"

"I will pay you there." Hermione said. "I mean, I will send my payment there."

Draco stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm not staying in a hotel." Draco clarified to her.

"Fine." Hermione said again. "I'll send it over your manor then."

"Neither am I staying at the manor."

Hermione opened her mouth to stay something when she realized what he said.

A very brief concern passed in her eyes.

"Where are you staying then?" Hermione asked him.

"I have a loft a few blocks from here." Draco said. "Staying in at a hotel isn't something I could get my privacy from. And I think it's obvious why I don't want to stay at the manor."

But it wasn't obvious for Hermione.

But before she could ask further, the wizard with a tray neared them with their drinks.

He gestured over Hermione's table near them and slowly settled their drinks altogether.

"Oh, we're not-" Hermione began as the waited settled their orders and bowed at them and left.

The moment that the waiter had left, Draco moved forward the table and grabbed his coffee from the table.

"Malfoy-"

"It was nice bumping into you, Granger." Draco said and without another word, he turned away from her, leaving her completely confused at what had just transpired.

"This seeing with Malfoy is beginning to be consistent, don't you think?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen.

He washed his hands over the sink and placed an apron on.

Harry was sleeping over at her place for the night because he needed to research something with her help.

He stared at her as she minced the vegetables over the table for their soup for dinner.

"Tell me about it." Hermione said rolling her eyes as she continued to dice up the vegetables.

"And this whole murdering our meals is also beginning to be consistent." Harry said, pointing up at the ground beef across the table.

"That's for the soup." Hermione said. "You can start steaming that."

Hermione looked completely annoyed.

She had come home and told him about the latest encounter with Malfoy.

"Do you think he's stalking you?" Harry wondered. "I mean, you know.."

"No." Hermione said with completely in denial in her tone. "I don't think so. Why would he do that?"

"Yeah, why would he do that?" asked back as he prepared to finish other things over the kitchen for their dinner.

Hermione was silent.

She had been thinking of their encounters.

They were no longer funny to be honest but if she was going to be truthful as well, she was bloody curious about his actions.

"Let's not talk about him." Hermione said. "I don't want to talk about Malfoy."

"Okay. Sorry." Harry said. "Anyway, about the memo at the office, did you get it?"

"Which?" Hermione asked. "They said us gazillions of memos everyday."

"The one about your favourite law." Harry said carefully observing her.

A clatter of the knife.

A loud sigh.

"What now about it?" she asked him folding her arms.

"In a few weeks' time they're going to announce a couple of rules and perhaps the first set of pairings."

"First set of pairings?" Hermione incredulously pairing. "What's this? Lottery or raffle?"

"Hermione." Harry said putting down whatever it was he was holding and going to him. "You know this would come to it."

"You should have done something about it and I'm serious." Hermione said with a frown.

She folded her arms and looked away from him.

"'Mione." Harry whispered, taking hold of her gently and embracing her from the back.

She didn't stop him, if any, she looked sad and hopeless.

"I know you guys are trying to rebuild this world – we all are – but is this really the solution?"

"The population has gone down considerably bad and you know the effects of the potion that had been distributed has been-"

"What did Professor Snape say about it?" she asked him. "Is it completely hopeless?"

"He said that he'd rather kill himself than marry someone he doesn't love."

"Not like he can get away with it."

"He's brilliant. He can fake his death."

Hermione looked up at him.

"Let's fake our death then?" she suggested sheepishly.

Harry pinched her around the ribs.

"Nope. Never gonna happen. Sorry." Harry said kissing her forehead. "Why do you evade our solution?"

"What solution?"

"Oh come on."

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, come on too, Harry." Hermione said removing Harry's arms around her waist.

There was nothing laschivous about it but she totally didn't feel comfortable with it if they were talking about that particular subject.

"Sorry, sorry." Harry quickly said holding her tighter. "Sorry, won't say anything about it. Stay still."

Hermione sighed heavily and remained where she was then.

"I would marry you if it's not going to ruin anything between us."

"It's not going to."

"You know how.. how things.."

"How broken you are?" Harry asked her seriously. "You weren't the only one broken by this war, Hermione."

He slowly let her go and made her face him.

There was sadness, hurt and shame all over her face.

He stared down at her.

She didn't move.

He slowly moved away from her with hurt in his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry." Hermione said. "You know I've been trying to fix my life for the past weeks and months.. and years.. and..It's not easy."

"Nobody said it was easy." Harry said and there was that hint of seriousness in his voice that made her fear that she did really hurt him this time.

"Harry-"

"That's your problem. You think everyone is going to hurt you or you're going to hurt everyone-"

"Harry, I Obliviated my parents!" Hermione suddenly said. "I Oblivated them and then I lost them in the process of getting them back! Do you know do you-"

"I grew up as an orphan. My mum died for me. I haven't forgotten." Harry said, giving her an angry and hurt look.

"Harry-"

"I'm not hungry." Harry said and he angrily removed his apron around his body and threw it over the counter.

"I'm sorry. Harry-"

"I remember I need to finish something at home. I'm not sleeping over."

And with that, he left the kitchen with everything else there, Hermione feeling even more broken and went off with his very heavy heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter Sixteen  
Beginnings_**

_"_ _What's wrong, Draco?" Pansy asked as she walked into the Slytherin Common Room._

 _Draco was alone by the fireplace and was tossing a coin in his hand._

 _He looked like he was in deep thought when Pansy entered the room._

 _"Nothing." Draco said quickly taking the coin out of sight. "Where have you been?"_

 _"Professor Pink-Fat-Face asked for me." Pansy said with a smug look over her face. "She wants an update about Potter's recent activities."_

 _"What did you tell her?" Draco asked, eyes narrowed._

 _"Nothing yet." Pansy replied sitting in front of him. "You told me not to shed anything to anyone else yet about that Ravenclaw chick pouring all secrets out with her friend."_

 _Draco looked away from her._

 _"What's wrong?" she asked. "When are you telling Umbridge?"_

 _"Not yet." Draco said, pocketing the DA's coin they've taken from Cho Chang. "Not now. When the time is right. We need more evidence-"_

 _"More evidence?" Pansy shrewdly asked. "We've got their stories and you've got that bloody coin-"_

 _"I said, when the time is right." Draco coldly cut her off._

 _She looked back at him and kept silent._

 _"What's the letter about?" she slowly asked. "It's from your father, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes." Draco replied. "None of your business."_

 _"I'm only curious."_

 _"It's not like your father doesn't know." Draco sneered at her._

 _"My father happens not to know." Pansy pointed out coldly._

 _She stood up and stared down at Draco._

 _"I'm only concerned."_

 _"You don't have to."_

 _He looked away from her, obviously annoyed by her attitude._

 _In the eyes of the Slytherins and of Hogwarts population, Pansy was some sort of girlfriend for the Malfoy heir._

 _In truth, she was nothing more than some scum and crony for Draco._

 _Pansy could be pretty and patient but not at the same time._

 _As she once mentioned to Draco, she could only take so ( so instead of as) much and as the years pass by, her tolerance for the boy was thinning._

 _Her family, despite being mostly Slytherins and were supporters of the Dark Lord and his army, were nevertheless free of Death Eater's mark and complete and serious association._

 _She feels completely (insert caught here) off-guard and disgusted every time Draco mentions and thinks that her family is some slave to the Dark Lord and his allies._

 _"Your father has plans, Draco." Pansy pointed out even if Draco seemed not to listen to her anymore. "And whether that goes as planned or not, I am here for you."_

 _Draco didn't answer._

 _He remained unmoving, eyes straight at the hearth of the fireplace._

 _Pansy waited for nothing._

 _Without another word, she stalked and stomped away from him and ran up the girl's dormitory with gentle tears at the corner of her eyes._

 _Unknowing to her and to anyone else, Draco was scared as hell to that plan of the Dark Lord._

 _He knew of the task his father has to retrieve very soon._

 _And he was scared that if he fails, things will go down._

 _The war was taking a serious toll in the Wizarding World and as his mother told him, sooner or later they were going to be basked into that circle of war whether they like it or not._

 _He knew the dangers of it all even if he has never seen a real war in his life and had never lost anything or anyone before._

 _But this he knew in himself that forever whatever happens and whatever it takes, he'd do anything to protect his mother – to the fires in hell may his father may go through._

It was an early morning head start for Draco.

Dressed in a good suit and attire, he made himself look very good that morning.

Other than the burn mark over his face that he had to glimpse over his morning mirror check, everything about him looked handsome.

Draco made it early at St. Mungo's where he was scheduled for appointment – not for therapy session or anything physically about his health, but for his application.

Seeing that it seems he would have to stay for quite some more time at London due to the needs of his father and the Marriage Law that required him to stay at the country he was citizen of, he knew he had to do something with his time.

Any Healer job would do well for him as he convinced himself early on to accept.

Physically, he was well and better recovered than Hermione since other than the sessions at St. Mungo's for weeks, he knew how to tend to himself and had some Healers drop by at St Mungo's for some private and advance therapy sessions that Hermione would certainly not be able to afford herself and would be too questionable if he paid for it.

Academically, his level and grades were beyond the required level as he had learned advance lessons and things outside of London – so he was hoping that the hospital would just overlook his surname and hire him.

This was his second time to be called in for the application and he hoped that this time around, there was an opening for him.

The lift's doors opened and he was greeted in a familiar floor.

It was at the same floor he had his therapy sessions and it was the same floor where the office of the Healer who would interview him for the job position he was applying for.

"Here goes bloody nothing." Draco whispered to himself as he nervously exited the lift and straightened p his clothes.

He walked down the quiet corridor, greeting some Healers and Medi-Witches along the way.

He looked back at them with a curt nod.

Some of them recognized him from the therapy department and greeted him back and some gave him a mere glance.

The whole world hasn't entirely forgotten that name Malfoy and what it meant after all.

He sighed and walked down the corridor of the office he was to meet the Healer.

He tried to brush off all the negativity there could be around him.

He needed this job.

He needed to prove something in his life.

Not more than fifteen minutes, the doors opened and he was called in.

The office was plain grey and white and the old Healer was behind her desk.

She was reading something in her hands – obviously his records.

"Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy." The Healer said with a gesture over the small couch.

"Thank you." Draco nervously said sitting down.

The office was clear and simple and he could tell that this Healer was someone a person of good intellect and simplicity.

He watched as he lifted parchment after another, checking his records clearly and obviously had nothing to say with his marks.

"Second in overall grading at Hogwarts?" she asked peering from behind her spectacles as she had a page lifted

"Yes." Draco replied with a small smile. "I graduated the same year as Miss Granger and I think everyone knows she has good-"

"Ah yes, yes." the Healer said turning to another page. "Miss Hermione Granger – we've sent her a letter before if she would like a year spent to work here at St. Mungo's."

"Right, yes." Draco quietly said waiting patiently as she lifted through more pages.

"Your practices abroad are eventful and dashing in numbers." she continued with an obvious and genuine show of Draco's grades impressing her.

"I tried my best to do hard work here and abroad." Draco quietly said with a hopeful look over his eyes. "I'm very hardworking madam, I can tell you-"

"Yes, I can tell in your records." she replied. "But you must understand that salaries at hospitals are _not_ as extravagant as earnings in businesses-"

"No, no, I mean – I now that, I quite understand that." Draco quickly said. "I'm not after – I'm not after the salary-"

"Ofcourse Mr. Malfoy, you really wouldn't be." the Healer said slowly closing his files.

Draco bit his lower lip.

He knew that tone too well.

He moved at the edge of his seat.

"Madam, if you would just let me – just maybe for a temporary job – it's experience that I need-"

"Like I've said Mr. Malfoy, _hospitals do not pay well_ – and I'm sure that you could have double or even triple these earnings at any Malfoy businesses that your family must have-"

"No, I mean – the experience here at hospital – I need a bit more of-"

"You look well-rounded and fit for your empire." the Healer gently said handing back his profile to him and her copy back over her table.

Draco looked slightly disappointed already.

He was going to be sent out any time soon and be told off to just bask on his riches and do well with their business – like the many other applications he has gone through.

"Madam, _please."_ Draco said sounding slightly desperate now. "It's really only the experience I need-"

"The hospital in Paris seemed very fond of your work there. Perhaps they can accommodate you-"

"But-"

"I do not wish to be rude, Mr. Malfoy but at the moment there is no job position suitable and at par for your skills and capacity."

Draco's mouth run dry.

 _No job whatsoever?_

The hospital was quite big and he has heard that they hire interns from time to time.

He only needed any kind of job – anything at all – to spend his time with and to enhance more of his skills.

Why wouldn't they give him a chance?

Draco closed his eyes and sighed heavily and for a moment, the Healer looked slightly alarmed at him.

"I'm sorry, but I came here at the impression that even the smallest job or assistance of any sort – may be of some use for me – I've read about your advertisement over the paper-"

"That position has been filed in." the Healer interjected.

She was still smiling but Draco could feel the sense that she was now more than willing to kick him out of her office.

Draco nodded quietly.

"Right." he took his files from the table nodding to himself. "I understand."

Of course he had to understand.

It was that again – him and his name and his father's mistakes once more.

"Paris seems happy with your performance, Mr. Malfoy." the Healer said walking to the door to open it for him. "I'm quite sure you are a perfect Healer for their hospital-"

"I can't go back yet to Paris." Draco dryly replied. "I have business to attend here that's why I'm looking for a job at London."

The Healer chuckled and it was an utmost form of insult for him.

But he ignored it.

" _You don't need a job, Mr. Malfoy_." the Healer outright told him with a smile as she opened the door for him. "Good gracious boy, you don't need a job anywhere else in the world."

Draco looked up at her – that look in her eyes told him that either his mother or father has done something to this bloody woman for her to be this way towards him and now as usual, he was going to suffer the consequence of that.

"Thank you for your time and opportunity." Draco said offering his hand to the old woman. "I really just wanted to start something new."

"Start something new?" she asked back.

Draco smiled at her.

"You know." Draco quietly said walking out of the door. "To try my best to erase everything that my mother and father has done to this world. I've been trying so hard – to the past years to enslave myself to people and things, jobs and sorts – to prove I am different-"

"Mr. Malfoy, look-"

"I've been trying so hard, aren't I?" Draco asked her with a dry smile. "But tell me, no matter what I do and how far I go, it's never going to be enough, isn't it?"

The Healer was silenced.

Some conscience seemed to passed her gaze as if realizing that Draco was way younger than his father and way more innocent than the monster's cruelty to the world.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"I'm sorry I took so much of your time." Draco said with a smile. "It was a good try. Have a pleasant week, madam."

And with that, Draco took his belongings with him and slowly walked out of the room with another disappointed and heavy heart.

He quietly closed the door behind him and began walking down the empty hallway.

Draco had been lost in his thoughts and was already planning to get himself back at his loft and sleep the day off when he heard it – the door opened and footsteps and he was being called back.

The old Healer was looking back at him with an uncertain about her face.

"Mr. Malfoy!" she called back at him.

Draco turned, eyes lit up and his mouth half open as he looked back.

The woman sighed and crossed her arms.

"Actually, there is just this one – one position that has been quite open for some time. It's a sort of Healer and staff position and I'm not quite sure you'd be willing-"

"I'll take it." Draco quickly said walking back to her and a smile spreading across his face.

Draco paced back to her with a grateful look over his face.

"I'll take it." Draco excitedly said. "You won't regret it."

"I sure hope you don't." the Healer said looking up and down at him.

"Are you very sure I don't have to bring you?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes." Hermione replied as he helped her out of the bed.

They had talked and made up the previous night all the same and Hermione ended up sleeping at his place.

Neither of them could resist the temptation of a pair of book fair tickets for Hermione and a nice chocolate pudding for Harry.

The night had been uneventful and Hermione fairly fell asleep in Harry's arms on the bed while Harry read her his favourite Quidditch book.

He knew that it bores her out and that it would put her to sleep – something she seems to need a lot lately.

However, the morning came and her body was in some sort of state.

She had been having some pains recently but had been ignoring it however, it has come down that she was now in such pain that getting up from the bed was quite difficult.

"I'm supposed to have a therapy in three days but I think I should really go today." Hermione said as she slowly moved around and about and Harry helped her dress.

He pulled down her blouse and helped her with her skirt.

It was this little most things that Harry and Hermione shared in private that was beautiful in their relationship – nothing awkward but everything was open and normal for the both of them.

Harry respected Hermione more than anything and anyone else that despite his feelings towards her, even if she walks in naked in his bedroom, he wouldn't bat an eye unless she tells him so.

He has mastered tolerance and restrain in front of her that dressing her up when she was unwell and very sick has become normal to the both of them.

"I can skip work this morning." Harry offered as he took the hair tie from her and knelt behind her on the bed.

He gathered her long tresses and pulled it into a messy ponytail the way she likes it.

"It's fine." Hermione said. "I can walk. It's my arms that are painful. The Healers said it's going to be normal and effect of my therapy but it's just – I don't know – it'll be fine. I promise I'll get back home after. I won't go to work today."

"Yes." Harry said. "You can barely move your arms."

Harry finished up with her hair and moved over in front of her on the bed and stared up at her.

"I'll drop you off to the hospital and be off the work?" he asked her.

"Yes." Hermione said moving to her and gently bumping her forehead over his. "I appreciate this."

"Yes, I know."

"Harry."

"Come on, we need to get you there." Harry said kissing her forehead and avoiding her touch.

Hermione smiled at him but had not miss the gesture.

He straightened up his clothes and touched his hair to put it into its 'messy place'.

Hermione giggled.

"You're already too good-looking, Harry." Hermione teased smiling as he helped her out of the bed.

"Yes, I know." Harry smiled back at her. "I am the Chosen One after all."

Hermione realized that she had been mustering and keeping all the pain inside of her while she was with Harry.

Because the moment she was at the hospital without Harry, the pain in her seemed to increase.

Healers quickly tended to her and had her taken into a private therapy area.

The pain in her muscles were increasing and they said that the possible causes would be her lack of rest right after her previous and first therapy sessions where her body was still in dire need of rest and she went back to work already.

She was quiet as the Healers explained all these to her- of course they were all right.

She went straight back to work when she wasn't supposed to.

And now, she was going to suffer the consequences of it all.

"We would let you undergo some advance therapy sessions today, Miss Granger. But don't you worry as all Healers at the hospital are competent enough to help you get through this."

"Yes, thank you." Hermione said. "Will Healer Jones be here?"

"Healer Jones will check upon you but this treatment is different so we've sought a different Healer for you. Lucky for you, he has done this well and in advance before abroad."

"Oh, that's nice." Hermione reluctantly said but quite happy at the prospect that she would be in good hands.

"He's newly hired." the Healer said settling Hermione onto the bed after helping her dress into hospital robes. "Well, Miss Granger… you'll do fine here and he's going to tend to you as soon as he finishes up with his assistant rounds. He'll be here in a few."

"Thank you." Hermione said smiling at the Healer. "If Harry Potter arrives can you just-"

"Yes, we'll inform him as soon as he arrives." the Healer replied with a smile. "Good day to you, Miss Granger."

The door had closed and silence enveloped Hermione.

This was something she wanted and hated at the same time.

Silence gave her peace of mind and it also gave her ache at certain spots in her heart.

She could still hear the screamed (screams or screaming would fit better here) of her past and the nightmares she comes across.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to block all the unwanted sound that tries to take her in.

It has been a good fifteen minutes and she was already falling into some sort of sleep until she heard the door open again and a male voice came in.

A familiar male voice.

"Hello there uh – goodmorning." the voice grew slightly louder with the sound of footsteps and shuffling of paper.

Hermione's brows creased and she tried to open her eyes from her sleepy state.

"I've been advised to give you the advance therapy session that which takes for only eight sessions however, I'd like to get a full assessment of you first before we go to it because I don't like to give you something that you don't need in the first place."

Hermione's eyes shot open.

She knew that voice.

"Right, so first things first, may I get your full name? I'd be tending to you, I'm Healer Mal-"

"Malfoy?!" Hermione's voice squeaked up turning her head back at him.

Draco nearly dropped the records in his hand that he had been reading.

He had been handed by it and no name was written as she was a walk-in patient for therapy in the emergency department.

"Granger?" Draco asked back with a terrified look over his face. "What are you doing here?"

 _"What are you doing here?"_ Hermione asked back trying to get up.

She cried out in pain and Draco's Healer instincts quickly pushed him forward towards her.

He dropped down the parchments in his hands and quickly tended to Hermione.

"Don't get up – possible fractures and other muscular-"

"Don't touch me!" Hermione angrily said, pushing him away.

They looked at one another, both pale and in shock.

Hermione's pain was growing and her anger towards him was not helping it.

Draco's Healer instincts was telling him that she needed to be tended to as soon but that his shock of having her as his first private patient was just driving his head down.

What was he going to do?

"Granger, I was-"

"Where's Healer Jones?" she demanded out of her severe pain.

"She's not around." Draco replied. "I don't know where she is. I've only been hired this morning and-"

"Then why the fuck are you the one attending to me?" Hermione asked back. "Shouldn't there be anyone else – someone more skillful to be here?"

Draco felt insulted for a moment.

Her eyes were staring over his new St. Mungo's Healer robes for which she has successfully clawed on earlier as she tried to push Malfoy away from her.

He was looking back at her with pure conflict.

"Granger, look-"

"I don't want you." Hermione spoke with difficulty through the pain. "Get someone else – anyone else-"

"There's no one else." Draco clearly stated out walking nearer the bed again.

She was crouched in pain now, holding her arms out with her legs in an angle as the pain was also slowly creeping to it.

"Granger-"

"I don't want you Malfoy-"

"I need to tend to you. I think this increase in pain is going to get worse if you don't let me-"

"I won't ever let you touch any part of me-"

"Hermione, please be reasonable-"

But Hermione had suddenly screamed in pain.

Something in her body was really growing very painful by the moment.

Draco's eyes narrowed.

He had read through her file and the symptoms she was showing at the moment only meant one thing.

She had undergone a deep and severe pain from their accident and had not recovered completely.

And now that she was over fatigue from work, her muscles and body tissues were collapsing thoroughly.

Her body was adamantly giving away.

"Hermione, please." Draco's voice was desperate. "Just let me tend to you now and then I promise I'd find someone else to tend to you-"

"It hurts-" Hermione croaked out as she lounged her arms forward, seeking for anything to claw her pain out. "It hurts a lot, Draco-"

"I know, I know." Draco said moving towards the bed and carefully pulling his wand out from his pocket. "I need to put you for a moment to sleep, is that alright?"

"Anything to stop the pain-" Hermione cried at him clawing her fingers along his arms. "Make it stop- make it stop-"

"I will, I will." Draco quickly said pulling his wand out. "Hold on there, Hermione. _I've got you."_

With a careful touch of the tip of it, Draco muttered something and slowly moved it up and down her arms and then up towards her temple.

The pain slowly but surely decreased and in a moment, Hermione had fallen into a sleep blank of all feelings – physical and emotional.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen Contracts**

"How long does she have to stay here?" Harry asked.

"About two or three more days." Draco replied checking a chart in his hand. "I need to run a few more tests for her."

Harry was silent.

They were outside Hermione's private room now where she had been transferred. Draco had to put her to sleep in order for her to be released from the pain she had been enduring. He immediately called in the emergency team to bring her to a private room where he could tend and focus more on her needs.

It turns out that her system was indeed collapsing due to over fatigue. She should not have been back to work after the elevator incident.

Despite that he was the one who had endured more from the accident, he was able to rest and being a Healer himself, he was able to specifically know how to tend to his physical body's needs. Hermione, on the other hand, had neglected what her body had been begging prior to the accident – which was rest.

"How long had she been working nonstop?" Draco had to ask Harry as he led him to his newly established clinic in the hospital.

"For as long as I can remember." Harry replied as they reached the door of his office.

Draco looked up at him with question in his eyes.

"Sorry." Harry quickly said. "I meant.. Well, Hermione had been rolling on with her work the moment she graduated from Hogwarts."

"You mean after her graduation, she took the job she was offered by the Ministry two weeks before graduation?" "How did you know about that?" Harry asked, puzzled. "Everyone knows everything at Hogwarts." Draco said unlocking his door and ushering him to follow him. "Besides, it's not like it's a secret that everyone wants to hire her after school. You must have seen her grades yourself."

"I heard you came in second." Harry commented, unable to stop himself.

Draco looked back at him before letting him inside.

"What?" Harry asked. "Everybody knows everything at Hogwarts."

Draco shook his head and Harry could swear that he had smirked.

He let Harry inside the room.

"Only second, Potter." Draco said. "First will always be first. Big gap of difference."

It was just two floors up from where Hermione's suite was located. Harry watched as he unlocked it with wards and entered. His mind was still with Hermione as they entered the room.

It was a nice clinic and not something too extravagant as he had expected. The walls were in a relaxing shade of grey and white, bookshelves were paneled in a corner, a table by the window was placed, two chairs before the table for the patients, a room for a long couch near the bookshelves and a table corner for tea or coffee.

A door at the corner suggested that it was the washroom. "You don't have an assistant?" was the first question Harry had after his eyes roamed the room.

Draco looked up at him with a slight surprise on his face.

"Not really necessary." Draco said. "I'm under probation here for a few months so until then, I'm not considered a permanent resident doctor." Harry nodded as he offered to seat over one of the chair.

Harry picked the long couch and waited for Draco to finish his reading He couldn't believe it. They were in one room and not trying to kill one another and was actually talking about Hermione's well-being.

"So Hermione.." Harry slowly began. "She has to stay here?"

"Yes." Draco answered. "She's allowed visitors and company. You can stay in." Draco was already quick into knowing what Harry was really trying to ask.

It's not that he wasn't aware of their on-goings or whatever wasn't.

"And you're going to be her attending Healer?" he asked, unable to stop himself.

Draco stopped reading. He knew that Harry was going to ask that. He closed the chart and walked towards Harry and sat over the chair near the couch.

"Yes." Draco truthfully answered. "But you may request someone else if you have the feel that you need to."

Harry was silent.

He wasn't sure what to say on that.

Draco seemed good at his job with what he's heard of his records at Paris. He did study abroad so if anyone had any advance knowledge on mostly anything about all these, he could possibly be the best answer.

But he was Draco Malfoy – _and Hermione was the one on the line_.

Was he worth trusting even just for once? After all, Snape did deserve a chance. Why not Draco?

He helped him in the war. His mother lied to the Dark Lord about his life and he threw him back his wand at the last moments of the battle that ultimately led to the demise of the Dark Lord.

What was to lose if he trusts him now?

 _Hermione._

Hermione was to be lost if Draco suddenly decides to be his old self. But there was no point to that. Was there?

"No." Harry quickly replied giving a very short and quick smile. "I'm alright with you tending to Hermione." Draco stared at him with utmost question in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked him.

"Yeah. I guess." Harry said with obvious reluctance.

"Actually Potter, I am asking you because if I will be attending her until the end of her therapy sessions and the post-therapy checkups, you would need to sign something."

"Sign something?" Harry asked, slightly bewildered.

"Yes." Draco said as he slowly stood up and walked to his table. "Like some waiver."

He moved some files and opened his drawer and took out three pieces of parchment. They were the same parchments – one was for the patient or guarding to sign, one for himself and one copy for the hospital.

It was a contract of agreement that Draco would be attending to the patient until she was fully recovered. He handed the copies to Harry.

"This is new hospital policy. I wasn't also aware at the beginning but they've began this a year or two ago." Harry kept on reading the conditions of the contract. "They've implemented it for the sake that should something happen to the patient, they know which Healer to check on. Security and health purposes that are actually for the patient."

"So if she dies, we all know that it's you?" Harry asked with glint in his eyes.

"Yes." Draco replied without blinking. "If she dies, it's my name, my license, my career – practically my head - on the line."

Harry wasn't sure if that was comfort to his ears or if it was like betting with a devil.

"What protection does it give you?" Harry asked. "I mean, contracts work two ways."

"It assures I have a job." Draco simply replied. "It assures I have constant and consistent patient and therefore, money won't lack for the Healers."

"That's it?" Harry asked.

"That's it." Draco nodded. If he was going to read it, Harry knew that they were on the winning side. "So if I want to change the Healer now, we should do it now? And not later?" "Yes." Draco replied. "She's been assigned me. I can't say no to her. The only reason she won't be my patient is if you would prefer and request for another one asap."

"Is she in a condition that she needs an immediate attending Healer?" Harry asked him.

A hint of doubt passed Draco's eyes.

Harry folded his arms.

"Seriously, Malfoy." Harry said. "You need to tell me. Let's disregard every other aspect of this circumstance except for Hermione's well-being-"

"I don't want to boast. But I'm the one fit to check on her. I've handled post-accident-trauma-fatigue in Prague in my two months of seminar and trial residency there. I can handle her."

"You can handle her?"

"I'm fit for the job." Draco said. "If I was to be honest with you, I'm the only one who has experienced in the advance therapy that will be done to her." Harry fell silent. That doesn't really give him any choice now, right? "So you're our only choice?"

Harry slowly asked.

"You can get another Healer, Potter. But they will still come to me for consultation and more or less, you'd still see me through her therapy sessions as I would be guiding the chosen Healer and Medi-Witches. I'm not forcing you to take me. But I'm saying you would be saving enough time and money."

"We don't have a problem with money." Harry suddenly lash at him unable to stop himself.

Draco stared back but he forced himself not to say anything.

His comment didn't really come out right.

Ofcourse Harry alone has money – his Gringotts inheritance from his parents that never seem to run out, his earnings from the Ministry of Magic and what all other heroes of the war has received other than their Order of Merlin.

 _Of course he has money._

Draco moved to his table in order to avoid further conflict on the subject.

"If you will read through the contract, if the patient feels that within the three months or half of the time of whatever treatment is to be given to him or her isn't working, he or she can easily request to be transferred to another Healer. Some tests would be ran by the hospital and if proven true, he or she will be given another Healer. But I won't have the same rights. I'm going to have to try and heal whoever is given to me as patient. I can't say no to whoever is assigned to me."

Harry was silent as he continued reading.

The conditions of the contract were quite good for his and Hermione's sake.

"So if in three months she isn't better, we can replace you?"

"Tests would be run to prove your statement first." Draco said. "But yes, you can replace me if in three months Hermione feels like she isn't getting any better but worse." Harry nodded at him as he contemplated the decision to be made.

"You'll have your time to think about all these." Draco said standing up. "Once Hermione is awake you can talk to her about it. You have a week to decide but at the time that the week will proceed, I'd be the attending Healer for her."

"Yes, alright. I'll talk to her through it." Harry said with a short smile too as he stood up. He handed over the contract but Draco shook his head. "Keep your copy. So you can decide better and she can read it herself." Draco said taking only the two other copies.

"Yes, okay."

"When she is ready to sign, just let me know." Draco said. "Because I need to sign it up to the heads of the hospital and all. You've got a week anyway-"

"I think she needs a permanent Healer as soon so I'll talk to her once she wakes up." "Alright." Draco said walking to open the door for him. "I'll have my rounds for the day and a couple of meetings and seminar I have to tend to. I'll have to come back to her tonight for my night rounds."

"Right, okay." Harry said taking the contract with him and walking out of the door. "I'll see you tonight then er Healer Mal-"

"Malfoy is alright, Potter." Draco said with a short smile. "No need to fret with _titles."_ "Yeah. Okay." Harry said nodding at him.

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight then." Draco nodded and watched as Harry turned away from his clinic and closed the door behind him. He sighed heavily as sank behind the door.

"That went well." Draco said, feeling relieved.

He had been thinking that it was going to be one of those difficult talks again especially when he found out that he had to tend to Hermione. Well, Potter doesn't seem to have a problem with him nor of his existence at London or anywhere else in the world – at the moment.

It was Hermione who seemed determined to knock him out. But he couldn't think of it that way as of now or as long as she was his patient. He walked back to his table and read back through Hermione's health records that he's managed to gain and gathered. He had been reading it and was curious with the facts that he has read about her and her health. He wanted to tend to her and tend well to her.

But he could only do that if she permits him. And that is quite a task harder than anything he has yet to face in his career path.

 _"Your father should hear about this." Pansy said as he helped Draco tend to the large, red, painful and fresh punch mark that Hermione had just given him. "Forget it." Draco spat, grabbing the compress from Pansy's hands and shoving her hand away from him._

 _Hermione had just punched him straight over the face earlier in their class._

 _The last thing he could remember were the blurry vision of her physique in her pink hoodie and next thing he knew, her fist had collided right over his face. He couldn't do anything._

 _He could hear Potter and Weasley trying to hold off their laughs as he staggered over the grounds and screamed back at them that his father would hear about it. In all honesty, his father would and should NEVER hear about it. It was one of those things that he'd be scolded for._

 _Not that he was punched by a female classmate but by a Mudblood let alone. He was never going to hear the end of it._

 _"Nobody writes to father about this." Draco spat at them staring at his cronies and at Pansy with a stern look._

 _"But Draco-"_

 _"Don't but Draco me you stupid girl!" Draco angrily said staring at her in a threatening way. "I said, my father will NOT hear about this!"_

 _"Alright, he won't." Pansy said, throwing the other compress over his bed._

 _"Will you not have dinner?" asked Crabbe concernedly._

 _"No." Draco said tending to the pain over his nose that he felt Hermione had broken into two. "I'll skip it. Don't want anyone seeing me like this, eh?"_

 _"You can tell Snape." "I don't need Snape to know everything."_

 _"He's your godfather." "I said, I don't need Snape to know everything."_

 _He stared up at his so-called friends_

 _Everyone always knew back at home what he was doing – there was no privacy to it. And as his father had always reminded him, once the Dark Lord has risen, there will be absolutely no privacy to his followers so he better get used to the idea of it._

 _But it wasn't in that case._

 _At first he liked it – being given all the attention – but lately, he seemed to begin to want to keep things to himself._

 _If he tells a Slytherin friend, they would tell their mothers or fathers and would certainly reach his own parents the following day._

 _But he was growing up._

 _He was no longer the little boy that he used to be._

 _He wanted to be his own man – he wanted to make his father proud and him finding out about today's incident that began because of some large, bloody bird would certainly not win his father out._

 _"We'll have dinner." Pansy said. "I'll bring you something to eat."_

 _"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Draco said turning away from them._

 _He listened as their footsteps faded and the door of his dormitory closing._

 _He waited until their footsteps and voices no longer echoed. And then he sighed heavily and laid back down on his bed in peace._

 _The dormitory was empty except for him and his thoughts._

 _And just like that, as he tended to Hermione's mark from her attack, he was smiling_

 _. He wasn't sure why and wasn't even aware he was doing it. But he was smiling at the thought of her angered facial expression and her feisty action to just recklessly punch him because he had angered her and had reached her limit._

 _He couldn't help but smirk._

 _"Bloody hell, Granger." He should be angry, but for some reason he couldn't be fully angry about it._

 _Hermione Granger – smart, primp and proper and everything else that was nice – just punched him straight up over the face for some bloody bird. He could only smile._

 _"You should eat." Harry pointed out as he nodded towards the dinner tray at her bedside table._

"I'm not hungry." Hermione said, turning to the other side of the bed to face the window that was covered anyway.

The room by now was filled with flowers, balloons and sorts of gifts from the Weasley family, from friends and co-workers at the Ministry of Magic. Harry's absence from work only proved true about the rumours that she was at the hospital.

Harry of course had to take the same three days leave from work from Kingsley who immediately allowed him knowing it was because of Hermione. "Hermione, you can't have some hunger strike against me."

"Oh, try me." Harry's eyes narrowed.

He could do well into being very patient with her but lately, she was beginning to be very unreasonable especially if it comes into terms with Malfoy. When she woke up, she told him about what has happened and Harry had to tell her what Draco had said during the time she was asleep.

He showed her the contract from which they haven't signed yet. If Hermione refuses to sign it, as the said guardian he could sign it.

He was very tempted to sign it already to ensure her health safety. But of course, he still wanted Hermione's consent.

"It's only a few months of therapy."

"Find _another_ Healer."

"I've already talked to the Head Healer and to others and their best suggestion is Draco. He was also the first to tend to you so.."

"So technically, he should be my permanent attending Healer?" she asked sitting up on the bed. Harry quickly put down the tray of food he was holding and went to her.

"Relax." Harry said calming her back down over her bed "I get your point. I'll ask again."

"If you say that Malfoy is assigned to me because he has no choice, make them make a choice then." Hermione was too spiteful at times that Harry was no longer sure if she was still being reasonable.

He understands that she was still angered by what has happened to her parents but he had seen Draco suffer all its consequences

. And if he'd be honest with himself, the sins of the father shouldn't be the sins of the son. And if he had to pay for anything that he has done in the past, he already paid dearly and more of it.

"I'll try to work something on it, but I'm not making any promises." Harry said and Hermione could tell the seriousness in his tone this time. Still, she didn't say anything.

She remained listening but unmoving from her position on the bed. "Hermione."

"I'm tired, I want to sleep."

"I get you." Harry said sighing heavily. "I get you, 'Mione. But you've got to _move on_." Hermione still didn't say anything.

It was frustrating Harry. He knew it wasn't going to be easy and there were things and wounds from the war that will never really heal those who had been affected dearly by it. But the Weasleys survived their losses. His friends had survived what became of their other friends and family and loved ones. He had survived what he had endured.

Everyone was slowly starting a new life and had claimed the life brought forward after the second war.

Everyone else had moved on with the life from the war – slowly, surely – but had moved on. Even Snape had moved on. And that fact alone was saying something. Why couldn't she move on?

"Hermione."

"I said, I'm tired." Hermione said.

"I want to be left alone. You can go home tonight." Harry stared at her, mouth half open and halfway insulted. Hasn't he done enough for her? Could he never be enough for her?

"Suit yourself." Harry said taking his bag from the couch of the room."I'd be at the café doing some work. Have me buzzed downstairs if you need anything." No reply.

"Hermione, you've got to move on." Harry said as he walked to the door. "I know this isn't easy.. I know it's hard. I know what it feels like to lose.. to lose your parents.. but we've already survived the war – everyone else is starting a new life – you've got to come back to reality. You've got to move on."

Still no answer.

And with that, Harry turned to the door and left her alone to her thoughts. The moment the door closed shut, Hermione sighed heavily and hot-white tears that she had been controlling for the past hours had gone streaming nonstop from her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter Eighteen How To Deal_**

Draco's first round visit to Hermione proved to be way harder than any exam he has taken in his career.

Not only was she difficult to handle, she was also not very cooperative when he went to her private ward to examine her and schedule her sessions.

It was eight in the morning and Hermione has just been served with her breakfast tray and was nearly done with it when he knocked upon her door.

Harry had just left to report at the Auror's Department and return after lunch for Hermione's first scheduled therapy with Draco.

Of course, Hermione was more than uncooperative with Draco despite that he was just doing his best in his job.

Draco entered the room trying to look serious and trying to keep his eyes on her chart in his hand to avoid any sort of unnecessary eye-contact that may eventually lead to unwanted conversation.

"Miss Granger?" he acknowledged as he entered and walked nearer her bed.

 _"_ _Obviously."_

He heard the clank of her spoon back over the tray.

He flipped through the pages of her chart pretending to be looking for something when Hermione spoke.

"How long is this going to take?" she asked.

There was obvious impatience in her tone.

"Uh-" Draco began not really knowing what to say. "I'm just looking-"

"Don't you have standard questions to ask your patients or something?" she asked.

Draco's eyes passed her as he was reminded of the know-it-all attitude he always believed her to be.

"Actually there are certain questions." Draco said closing the chart. "But your case is different so there is a different set of questions for you."

"I'm sure." Hermione muttered under her breath.

Draco wasn't sure if he was feeling humiliated or annoyed or simply both.

"So.. Miss Granger..How are you feeling this morning?"

Draco wanted to bit his lip back but Hermione looked up at him as if confused and annoyed herself.

"This _is_ the different set and standard-"

"Please answer my question, Miss Granger." Draco said but not unkindly.

Hermione's eyebrows quirked up.

 _"_ _Fine."_ Hermione shortly answered her.

"Right. Any different feelings this morning when you woke up?"

 _"_ _None."_

Draco began scrawling and checking over a checklist in the parchment in his hand.

"Anything different or improved in your feeling since you've been taken here?"

 _"_ _None."_

"Do you feel certain pains in your body?"

" _No."_

"Is there anything you feel that is not of the usual in your system?"

 _"_ _No."_

Hermione was growing impatient as her tone suggested and Draco was also growing irritated with the answers he was getting.

Usually, it helped the Healers more if the patient would be a little more specific and descriptive of the answers they were giving and not simple one note answer.

"Are you taking any other medication at the moment?"

"No." Hermione answer crossing her arms over her chest. "Isn't that indicated in my chart?"

 _"_ _No_." Draco answered coldly.

He closed his eyes and quietly cursed to himself.

He was trying so hard to be very patient and professional to her but she was just really trying his patience.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, that's not indicated in here." Draco said as he scribbled something over the chart. "But now it is noted."

Hermione only rolled her eyes.

"Other than this recent accident you've had, have you ever been injured severely?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Malfoy."

"Please answer the question, Miss Granger." Draco said without looking up from the chart.

But this time, he was no longer reading.

He didn't want to ask that as it proved to lead to unwanted conversations.

"Have you ever-"

"I was a survivor of the Second War." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "I've concurred injuries from it – a broken ankle, certain spell effects, a gash at the side of my ribcage and-"

Hermione stopped.

He looked up at her as she unconsciously moved her right arm to her left forearm.

Draco already knew what the last injury was.

"Right." Draco quickly said. "Next question is have you been fully tended to these injuries?"

"Sorry, what?" Hermione said obviously lagging from the previous question.

She let her arm go and tried to recall what he had said.

"Have you been well-tended to with-"

"I was completely recovered from all the injuries." Hermione said nodding incoherently.

Except for the scar that was written by Bellatrix.

She didn't need to say it for Draco to know about it.

He was there and he has heard about it.

Draco scribbled a few more things over the chart and tried to focus himself.

This was far more difficult than he had utterly imagined.

He closed the chart.

"I would need to do a couple of examinations, Miss Granger."

"Yeah. Okay." Hermione said, nodding at him.

Nobody moved.

They stared at one another.

Draco was obviously waiting for something from her and Hermione was the same.

"Uh – you – you would need to turn around." Draco said ushering to her back.

"Oh." Hermione said, realizing what he had to do. "Right."

It was the most awkward feeling they've had experienced between one another.

Hermione had to move around the bed with Draco's guidance and she had to move around and about to his will.

The first process was for Draco to check if she had any injury at the back where it was most crucial to take a look at.

"I would need to-"

"Do what you have to do." Hermione said in a determined voice, closing her eyes and knowing they both have no choice anyway.

She heard him sigh heavily as she moved her back closer to him so he could examine it.

Once her back was turned to him, Draco could barely move.

She was seated at the edge of the bed with her back turned to him – inches from him.

"Right, I'll just need to check some things. Just take deep breaths at every three."

Hermione nodded.

Draco reluctantly, but slowly placed his left hand over her left shoulder while he gently pulled her closer and placed his right hand over certain areas of her back.

At every count of three, Hermione breathed deeply and he felt around in circles and in patterns the muscles over her back and listened carefully and intently if there was a shift of pattern in her breathing.

As far, her rib cage and organs within the area of his reach were completely normal.

Her damage then could possibly be around the waist down.

They were both silent as he continued and finished in his first set of examination.

The next set proved to be slightly more difficult and awkward for the both of them.

 _"_ _I need to what_?" Hermione repeated despite that she's heard clearly.

He was asking her to lie over her stomach so that he could freely seek injuries at her back from waist down.

"You need to lie down on your stomach because I need to check for back and waist injuries."

Draco said the whole sentence in such a hurry that she barely understood what he really had to say.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly and she looked like she was not at all willing to do it.

"It's a.. standard protocol in the examination that-"

"I know, I know." Hermione coldly said. "Well I'd need some help."

She indicated that she could move around as much due to the wires that were over her arm.

"Right. Sorry." Draco said.

He quickly put the chart down and went back to her and helped her up.

He held her by the arm from which it was so obvious that they were both avoiding to touch one another – which was proven very difficult by what they had to do – and had her seat at the end of the bed.

Once seated at the edge again, he slowly helped her lay on the position and placed a comfortable pillow around her head and told her to lay down with her face facing her left side so she could clearly answer his questions.

"Comfortable?" he asked making sure the pillow was in place.

 _"_ _No."_ Hermione honestly answered.

The position was comfortable.

But laying on her stomach with Draco Malfoy mulling over her wasn't very comfortable at all.

If only she had her wand with her at that very moment but it was surrendered at the lobby and was with Harry.

"This won't take long." Draco said obviously thinking that she was physically uncomfortable. "I need you to stretch your leg out for a bit."

"There." Hermione said slightly moving it – her movement was so small it made no difference.

"You need to move it some more." Draco said, slightly sweating for unknown reasons.

"I've already-"

"We can both get this over with, Miss Granger." Draco said a little stern than he intended to.

Hermione said something gruffly but then she angrily widened her legs apart.

" _That's too much_." Draco said suddenly pulling her legs slightly back together.

Hermione groaned at the way he handled her, but he didn't say anything and neither did she.

"I would have to-"

"Just do what you have to do, Malfoy." Hermione angrily said this time, closing her eyes and staring at the other way to avoid seeing him.

Draco paused and pursed his lips at the difficulty of the task at hand.

Or how difficult it was because he was processing it with her.

"Right. Okay." Draco said, closing his eyes and muttering something.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." Draco quickly said. "So I need you to breath all the same at every-

"-three. I know." Hermione said sighing heavily.

"Yes. Three. On three." Draco said and he started to do the same thing earlier over her back.

Instead that this time, he's doing it from the hind muscles of her legs at first and then up the side of her thighs over her hospital robes and then at the sides of her waist.

If truth be told, he wasn't doing it right.

He was barely touching her and he was just hoping for some sort of grave injury that was too obvious over her skin that he could come across.

He was required to touch her a little bit more and to press a bit more over her skin but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

It wasn't that he didn't want to as a professional, it's just that it felt so stressful to touch her in this disposition.

"Is there anything you've found?" Hermione impatiently asked.

"Sorry, what?" Draco asked halfway to her midriff.

"I said, is there anything you've found?"

"Some muscles are swollen." Draco said which wasn't exactly what could be the possible problem. "And you've overworked yourself physically so the healing process from the elevator accident is going-"

"So how long do I have to stay here?"

"I can't answer that now." Draco said, wishing she'd stop talking and asking so he could concentrate fully.

"Isn't that job for you to know?"

"I can't tell yet. There are examination you haven't taken-"

"Well, aren't you just doing that about now-"

"I am doing only the first phase, Miss Granger. Now, please keep still I'm trying to find something."

Hermione looked up at him as if she wanted to hit him now.

He had pressed somewhere below her ribcage area behind her back and then he pressed it again.

Hermione groaned painfully and looked back at him as if wanting to ask why he is paining her purposely.

"Does it hurt here?" Draco said already knowing the answer.

"What do you think-"

"Miss Granger-"

 _"_ _Yes, it fucking hurts there, Malfoy_." Hermione angrily spat at him.

Draco felt the area and then pressed on a bit more and a bit lower and more.

"Right." Draco said completely pulling her dress gown fully back down and moving at the end of the bed.

Hermione didn't move and was feeling if he was going to do anything else.

"We're done." Draco said. "I would have a Medi-Witch bring you a compress for which you need to undergo every four hours. And then I'd come back-"

"What did you find?" Hermione asked him painfully moving back into place.

"Oh, sorry." Draco said putting the chart back down again and helping her back to lay down in the normal position.

"What did you find?" Hermione asked again.

"I'm suspecting some injured muscle and an inside fracture – nothing that therapy couldn't fix. But the compress first would help to ease the muscle so we can go straight and fix your fracture-"

"Double injury?"

"Slight bone fracture and overly stressed muscular – "

 _"_ _Speak in English_." Hermione coldly demanded, eyeing him angrily.

Draco stared at her and sighed heavily.

"Your fall broke a bit of your bone, injuring you, but not permanently. I can't heal it straight up because your muscles are swollen which have been caused by the same accident – however, they are not healing properly and have been damaged even more because of overuse. You're overworked, over fatigued."

Hermione didn't say anything.

There were a lot of truth in those words.

She had been warned time and again about being overworked and now her fatigue is taking its toll on her and making her pay.

"So what's the medication needed to completely recover?"

"I'm not yet –"

"You don't know?" Hermione asked him with a raised brow. "You don't-"

"Bed rest, Granger." Draco impatiently answered her then.

He grabbed the chart from the end of the bed and took his quill from the bed as well.

He began packing up.

"That's it?" she asked. "Are we done?"

"Yes." Draco said not meeting her gaze. "I'm going to have a Medi-Witch bring you a compress and a list of foods and the amount of intake."

"Food?" Hermione repeated. "What does-"

"Nutrients and food inside your body strengthens your stamina. You will need it for the therapy sessions. The further you eat unhealthy things, the worse you are getting and the slower your body gains back the strength it needs. I'm going to take a bit you've been taking take-outs for weeks and months."

Hermione didn't meet his eyes.

Harry cooked mostly but most of the time, they get takeouts because she wanted quick meals so she could resume her work.

"Well I barely have time." Hermione said looking away from him. "Ministry work is quite difficult and-"

"I'll make sure that this would be noted and that you'd have a proper diet that you can easily and thoroughly follow."

"That's not part of your job." Hermione pointed out and looking back at him with a stricken expression.

She already felt violated by Draco having to touch parts of her body but for him to have to meddle over the food she takes it just felt too much at the moment.

"I'm your attending Healer, Miss Granger." Draco slowly and patiently explained to her. "Unfortunately, it is also part of my job."

"Fine. Whatever." Hermione said rolling her eyes back at him and making sure that Harry notes this one down and still bring her the food she'd prefer to eat.

Draco noted a couple of things again.

It was annoying Hermione for some reason.

"Is there anything else?" she asked him.

"Are you in a hurry?" Draco asked back.

It was so obvious that he was holding back and that he was trying to practice patience.

"I'd like to rest, thanks." Hermione said, moving herself back to position over the bed with difficulty as she moved his arm away to stop him from helping her out.

"Don't worry. You'll get a lot of that." Draco said nodding at her. "You're under completely orders of bed rest for three more days."

"Three days?" Hermione asked back. "Three days? You want me to get fired?"

"There is something we call as 'sick leave' at the office, Miss Granger." Draco pointed out as he took his notes away..

Hermione watched in silence as Draco packed the rest of his things and was obviously in no mood to argue any further with her.

"Miss Granger, I need your schedule of availability for your therapy." Draco said opening a small planner from the inside of his hospital uniform.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "It's very busy at the Ministry-"

"This is imperative and this is required, Miss Granger. I need a schedule for your availability."

"I go to work five or six days a week. Depending on the needed work I need to finish. I have errands on weekends mostly if there are no extra meetings."

"We'll have to make a way out of your daily schedule, Miss Granger."

"I work a nine hours a day type of work and depending if I have overtime-"

"You will make time for this, Miss Granger." Draco said noting something again. "Perhaps the after work time-"

"I usually get home and then finish a couple more of-"

"Miss Granger, you have to make time-"

"Well I don't have time!" Hermione angrily spat at him.

"Well, you're going to have to make time for this, Miss Granger!"

Hermione looked up at him.

Draco's eyes were wide.

He didn't really mean to lose his patience.

He had almost yelled completely at a patient.

He heavily breathed looking away from her.

"Look, this is also very difficult for me." Draco said. "I'm only doing my job and giving you what I think is best-"

"Giving me what you think is best?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm _your_ resident Healer, Miss Granger." Draco pointed out with a raised brow.

Hermione blinked.

She could not remember being this annoyed in a very long time.

"Well, given you can't give me your free schedule, I'm going to assume you're willing to adjust to the availability of the therapy sessions of the hospital."

Hermione didn't say anything.

She looked away from him and was looking like she was ready to throw a tantrum at Draco.

"Right. So that's all about it for this morning." Draco said closing his planner and taking everything that was his from the bed. "I'll see you back later at your first therapy session, Miss Granger."

Hermione was silent.

She moved herself over the bed and faced the other direction, quiet and only listening to the sound of Draco leaving the room.

She was so angry about the whole situation that she barely noticed Draco conjure up a blue rose from his wand and added it altogether to the bunch of roses, flowers and gifts at a corner table of Hermione's well-wishers from friends and work.

 _Draco sat at the very end of the classroom._

 _It was his first day in class abroad where he was to take and finish schooling and academics as a Healer._

 _Draco was quiet and nervous._

 _He didn't know much yet about Paris._

 _He had only settled in for a week and now on his second week, classes were to begin._

 _The first class of the day was actually languages where most foreign students take a French class altogether in order to cope with the rest of the classes._

 _As of the moment, there were two Australians at the other end of the room who quickly found company with one another, another woman looked like Asian and who was talking to two other American women._

 _So far, he was the only English lad in class._

 _It was fine with him, if he was the only one who was of English-decent that would have been nice and brilliant._

 _He wasn't at school to make friends anyway – he was there to study and to become the Healer he always wanted to be._

 _The past months had been quite a struggle for some time as he had been adjusting emotionally and physically with all the changes._

 _He had finished Hogwarts – thankfully, unscathed – but he had endured all the possible bullying he could verbally hear from the other students._

 _Surprisingly, only Potter and his friends seemed not to take on the same ride as the rest of the school._

 _It was already bad enough that his other had passed, his father jailed in Azkaban and his face magically burned forever by a curse._

 _Living the new life wasn't very easy but he endured it knowing he deserved each and every bit of punishment he had endured there._

 _He was mostly verbally bullied by snide comments by non-Slytherins and in the Slytherin House, he was bullied all the same for being 'the traitor' of their lot and how much of a coward his father was and how her mother had no loyalty in her._

 _Every bit of fiber in his body had endured all of it but he kept his head down and kept himself with his studies._

 _He came third from Hermione and a Ravenclaw student in the graduating class._

 _He wasn't such a sass about it but he had accepted the good grades and points given to him._

 _There was no point in doing anything that would tarnish whatever little was left of him._

 _He tended to himself and his needs from his seventh-year – he had all the money that he would need therefore, he could definitely live up independently._

 _He accustomed himself to not want anyone else or need anyone else – something that was much more of struggle at the beginning than he thought of as he was raised to be dependent of servants and of his parents._

 _With them gone and his hunger to prove himself that he could actually live independently as contrary to whispers and beliefs of what he could and couldn't do._

 _Other students then filed into the classroom and there was a small group of English lads and two girls._

 _They were all laughing and seemingly under some post-joke situation when they began searching the room for a chair to sit in._

 _They looked around and about until they saw the spot at the corner where Draco was alone and the seats next to him in the row were all empty._

 _They quickly walked over the spot and Draco looked up from his doodling at the time._

 _His eyes slightly widened upon seeing other English students._

 _He quickly gave them a smile and nodded to the seats next to them._

 _They were all settling in on already when one of the lads stared and did a double take back on Draco._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" Draco heard one of the girls asked the boy._

 _"_ _He looks familiar." the lad said. "But I'm not sure. Supposedly that boy is handsome, right?"_

 _Draco sank lower back over his chair and tried to avoid their gazes that he knew were trying to penetrate him._

 _They knew him of course._

 _But thankfully to the burn mark over his face, they'd barely recognize him._

 _And getting into this school, he wanted things to be lowkey._

 _He didn't want anyone recognizing him and digging into his past and how much of a traitor he and his family had been in the Wizarding Community._

 _Draco could just feel and hear the distaste from their whispers._

 _He immediately knew already that he wasn't going to make any good friends in this semester and maybe for the rest of his semesters into becoming a Healer._

 _They started to slightly drag their chairs a few feet father from him creating a most obvious distance in the rows._

 _Draco sighed heavily and turned back to the book he had been reading._

 _No matter where he went, he was going to endure discrimination._

 _But he tried to remain focused and tried to tell himself over and over again – that it all wouldn't matter._

 _That he was there to become a good Healer – that it had always been his dream and he wasn't going to let snide marks get in the way of his dreams._

 _He was free now – from his family's attached strings, forcing him to be what he didn't want to be._

 _He was a free man now._

 _He was free of responsibilities of his family and he should enjoy and revel on the feeling of that._

 _He had his fate in his hands and he should focus only on the things that matter and at the moment, it was to ensure that he remains focused to become the Healer he wanted to be no matter how long or hard it takes him._


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

 ** _The Invitation_**

 _"_ Come in." Draco answered without looking up from the parchments he had been scribbling on.

He had been spending the rest of his after-lunch time in his small office writing reports about his present patients.

His afternoon had been free of patients and other duties and he was thankful that the first availability of the room for Hermione's therapy session was nine the following morning.

He had all the time for himself and to catch up to his own piling up paperwork.

The door gently opened and in came a middle-aged woman who brings in and out packages and letters for Healers at the hospital.

She entered and moved to his and handed over a small package by his table.

Draco only nodded and thanked her and she left without a word and only a very small smile.

Draco could only guess that she knew him from the war of course.

He finished writing two more paragraphs before looking up at the package that the woman had left.

It was in emerald and black lining.

He could already guess what it was.

Sighing heavily, Draco pulled the ribbon apart and was showcased was a nice silver ring in shape of a serpent with an emerald stone over it and the emblem of his family crest was over the small black box.

A larger scale envelope was next to it – his father's invitation for the Masquerade Ball he was really trying to push through as his welcome home party.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes wondering where in the depths of hell his father could have gotten such gallant finance support to fund and suffice for the party he tried so hard to stop from happening.

"I also got one." Harry said to Bill over the cafeteria in the Ministry of Magic.

He waved a large envelope in front of him that Bill quickly recognize.

Apparently, Lucius Malfoy was holding a special Masquerade Ball in his manor and every head employee of the Ministry of Magic is invited to his grand event.

Harry being Head Auror was invited and expected to come and Bill who was presently one of the heads in the department that cared for magical creatures were also invited to the event.

Lucius Malfoy obviously wanted an all-out celebration where all the heads of each government branch would be present in recognition of his 'back to society' stage of his life.

"Are you going?" Bill asked through a mouthful of vegetables and potato salad.

"Are we supposed to go?" Harry asked him being invited in such an occasion for the first time. "Are we required to go?"

"I supposed not." Bill said. "But I'll ask Fleur because if this place will be filled with those rich people – I may find a person or two who might be interested in funding out department. Caring for magical creatures isn't that easy and the money in the bag isn't always full so-"

"Hermione will _murder_ me if I go to this thing." Harry said. "She clearly despises everything that is about the Malfoys."

"She still hasn't forgiven them?" he asked Harry. "I mean I know it's not easy but.."

"She hasn't." Harry simply said. "And I don't think she ever will."

Silence passed them.

They knew of Hermione's long history of hatred for the Malfoys especially for Lucius Malfoy who had been the sole reason for her parents' deaths at the time of the war.

She would never-ever forgive them Harry was very sure of that fact.

They continued on their meals with Harry still thinking if he should be going to the ball that was going to be held at the Malfoy Manor.

Ofcourse Hermione would never want to attend that – what with the horror and memories the manor has given them.

Dobby was only the tip of the iceberg on that memory for him.

But what of what Bellatrix Lestrange did to Hermione?

No, not in a million years will Hermione step back on that place ever again.

"Oh great, you're finally here. I'm so hungry." Hermione greeted from her bed the moment Harry arrived at the hospital.

He was carrying a small box of workload that he planned to do overnight at the hospital.

One look at him told Hermione he didn't have any of the food she had asked him to bring and expected him to buy for her.

"Where's my pie?" Hermione asked him. "Where's my dinner?" she asked demandingly.

Harry entered the room and settled his things over the couch for the guest in the private ward and turned to Hermione.

He had a package of food in his hand but that quickly told Hermione that it wasn't what she was expecting.

"Well, I was sort of given orders that you were in a sort of diet and that-"

 _"Where's my food?"_ she demanded clearly.

Harry looked slightly scared and disappointed at the same time.

He had been given a notification that Hermione was to undergo a special food diet to enable her to gain strength and stamina for her to be able to cope better for the therapies she was to undergo.

"I sort of received a note in regards-"

"That stupid, idiot – Malfoy put you up into this, didn't he?" Hermione asked with a sharp gaze.

Harry didn't say anything.

He heavily sighed and walked over to her bed.

"Your diet is actually healthy, Hermione. And Malfoy said-"

"Malfoy said what?" Hermione demanded of him. "Is this how it's going to be, Harry? You'll let Malfoy tell you around?"

"Malfoy's not telling me around!" Harry rounded up on her.

He didn't mean it.

But Hermione already looked slightly hurt and he too was surprised at his own outburst.

In truth?

He was tired from work today and had been tired these past few days tending to her needs and whims included but he never said anything about these things because he always promised to take good care of her and he wasn't going to let her go just because she was being stubborn.

But lately, it all feels too much for him.

"Harry-"

"Look, 'Mione." Harry said walking to her bed and staring closely at her. "Listen to me. You've got to hear me out. You're going to be alright but in order for you to get out of this hospital in a faster pace, you've got to listen to what Malfoy tells you. He's not telling you around nor is he doing the same thing to me – he's doing his job, Hermione – he's a Healer. And based on what I see, he's bloody good at his job."

Hermione was silenced.

She remained staring at Harry with a blank gleam in her eyes.

And that's what always scared him.

She always had that look over her face – after the war, after her losses – that look in her facial features, in her eyes – that scared him.

Because in the long years they've known one another whenever she wore that look over her face, there was something she wasn't telling him – there was something she was thinking that he would never know about.

"Hermione-"

"I'm not hungry." Hermione quietly said withdrawing from him as he had expected. "I want to sleep early. Use the small lights if you're going to work the night away."

And with that, she sank back into the bed and covered herself under the sheets.

Harry stood there, unmoving and almost desperate to remove the sheets over her.

He knew that she didn't it the whole day and only the tray of pudding had been touched from her hospital food over the corner.

She had been hungry and had been obviously waiting for him to buy her something decent to eat.

But he couldn't just always give in to her whims – not when it was no longer healthy for her.

No, even if she gets mad at him he was going to do what was right because as far as he could tell, he had let her be in these long years to go and stay in the dark and mourn for the losses she and the rest of them weren't going to gain back no matter how much tears they would shed.

 _"Aren't you the Malfoy heir?" asked a voice._

 _Draco turned up from the tray of food he had been consuming for late lunch._

 _It was two hours after the usual lunch break but he had decided to eat at later time in order to avoid the crowd at the school cafeteria and have enough time to study._

 _He no longer had classes for the whole day and so a little lunch break would do him well and he could spend the rest of the hours at the library._

 _There were two dark haired boys staring down at him at the cafeteria table._

 _"I'm Draco Malfoy, yes." Draco quietly answered trying his best to keep a straight face and at the same time not sounding to be arrogant._

 _He didn't want a fight._

 _He wanted a peaceful life at the academia._

 _"So, aiming to be a Healer, huh?" they asked staring and pointing down at the ID tag he had over his white uniform._

 _"Yes." Draco quietly answered again. "Looks that way."_

 _"Why do you have to study Malfoy?" one of the boys asked as they both settled in front of him._

 _Draco didn't answer._

 _He knew that tone and he knew where this was going._

 _"We asked you." the other boy had said nudging his tray of food._

 _Still, Draco didn't answer._

 _"Arrogant little daddy's boy." mocked the other boy. "What do you think? Being here in another country will evade you from paying off what you and your family owes the Wizarding World?"_

 _Draco stared up at them._

 _They were the two boys he had bested earlier at the subject-debate in the classroom._

 _He had won over the grading points and had let the two boys gain nothing._

 _They obviously wanted some sort of pay-back from him._

 _He didn't know them personally but by the way they were acting, it wasn't only grading points he owed them._

 _"Look." Draco began. "Whatever it is-"_

 _One of the boys pulled his tray aside and scattered every bit of food all over the table._

 _There were only very few people at the cafeteria but had ignored what was going on._

 _They were now standing over the table and was staring at Draco with their wands out._

 _Draco remained unmoving and not wanting to meet their eyes again._

 _"You can't just leave the past like that, Draco Malfoy." said the boy twitching his wand near Draco's face to threaten him. "Do you know how many lives your family has destroyed?"_

 _"I can't put back what has been done." Draco quietly answered them with a look of determination over his face._

 _Under the table, his fists were clenched together as he tried to restrain himself from pulling his wand out._

 _"Nice burn over your face. At least some of your features let you be reminded that the world turns around and it's not always that the Malfoys are on top."_

 _One of them swirled the one around and he pointed it over Draco's bag._

 _The zipper gave away and all of Draco's books and parchments fell over the floor where the bits and remains of his scattered food also lay._

 _Draco sighed heavily but he still didn't move from his place._

 _He didn't want to do anything that will put attention to him that will put his academic life into smithereens – it was the only thing he had at the moment._

 _"Mind your place and boundaries, Malfoy."_

 _The two boys laughed out loud at the sight before them and started to leave._

 _They were a few tables away from them when one of them turned around and about and called Draco out._

 _"In case you're wondering, Malfoy – your father trampled all over my grandfather's business until he died out of ill-feelings for a business he had spent his entire fortune and life with from which your father just took without the slightest bit of remorse for an old man."_

 _And with that, they left Draco alone to his messy table and clouded thoughts._

The following morning, Hermione found herself in a wheelchair being wheeled down by Harry towards the therapy ward.

She was to have her first main sessions that morning and with Draco nevertheless.

She and Harry had not spoken as much since the previous night's argument where Harry had spent the rest of the night down the cafeteria that was open for 24 hours and had worked there and left Hermione alone in the room.

"Are you going to the Ministry today?" Hermione asked him as they went down two more corridors.

"Yes." Harry simply answered her. "After your therapy, Kingsley expects me to report today at the office. Fleur and Bill noted that they'll be visiting and accompanying you after lunch."

Hermione only nodded and didn't say anything.

She knew that Harry was still feeling bad about her and was still against her little vendetta against Draco Malfoy.

They finally reached the double doors that lead to the therapy ward.

"Harry-"

"Malfoy said that the therapy session will take about two or three hours, depending on your stamina and the way that your body will respond to it."

Hermione watched him settle the chair around and was still obviously avoiding her gaze.

"Harry-"

"After your therapy, a Medi-Witch will pick you up and bring you back to your room but if Fleur and Bill are already here by that hour, they're going to take you from this ward. I've already left them instructions-"

"Harry, talk to me." Hermione pleaded gently grasping his hand.

Harry stopped moving and stared down at her.

Their eyes finally meet.

He was so filled with emotions that she knew were for her.

"Harry."

"Hermione, I'm only trying to make life better for you." Harry quietly said. "And there are things you wouldn't like about it but it's only for your best."

"I know." Hermione said looking away from him. "You just.. I just need time."

"I'm giving it to you." Harry quietly said. "But you've also got to give chances to the people and circumstances around you."

"You're not asking me to give Malfoy a chance, are you?" she asked him with a raised brow.

"No." Harry said gently putting her arm down away from him and turning to the door. "I'm asking you to behave yourself as a person because he's your Healer and there's nothing we can both do about it."

Hermione bit her lower lip and drew her hand back as Harry pushed the double doors and gently pushed her chair inside.

It was a large therapy room unlike the one she had been in before.

There were a few bars and other exercise equipment in the room and a couple of cabinets that she supposed were lockers for the patients.

"Potter. Granger."

Hermione looked up at Draco who greeted them with a small smile.

She looked away from him, obviously still very much displeased about the whole situation.

"Bill and Fleur might wait for her outside after her therapy." Harry said wheeling the chair properly with Draco's help.

"Yes, sure." Draco replied gladly. "They can surely wait outside. I don't think we'll take long at her first day. I still need to watch her stamina and stabilize a routine that will be apt to what her body could do and will respond into."

Harry nodded as Draco helped him out and moved the chair towards one of the bar grills from which Hermione would later start her exercise on.

If Harry would take a closer observation through all of it, Draco was being the professional he expected him to be.

He already knew that his job wasn't easy and working with Hermione was another different and difficult matter at hand and the way he was handling things, Harry was surprised at himself that he actually was glad that Draco was the one handling her.

Despite Hermione's disinterest with Draco and his records as Healer, Harry had heard a great deal of him and his abilities and how good he was at what he was doing at his chosen profession.

"I'll see you later, 'Mione." Harry quietly said, holding her hand and kissing her over the head as he always does.

Hermione only nodded and listened as Harry left them both alone in the room.

She looked up and Draco was writing over his chart again.

"We'll do a few stretches first." Draco said as he turned back to her and pointed over the elevated bed in the middle of the room.

He moved behind her and slowly wheeled the chair towards it and patted over the matted bed.

"You settle over here and then we'll start out with the stretches."

"You expect me to climb that?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

"No." Draco said rolling up his sleeves and lowering himself to the level of the wheelchair. "I expect you to hold onto me because I'm going to carry you to get you up there."

"I'd rather climb, thanks." Hermione haughtily said ignoring his arms that were already outstretched and waiting for her to hitched on.

"You're wasting time." Draco said nodding towards his outstretched arms again. "It's not even going to take a minute, Hermione."

"Oh, Hermione now, isn't it?" Hermione asked him with an obvious lash at the end of her tongue.

Draco heavily sighed and shook his head.

"Miss Granger." Draco slowly emphasize with all the patience he could possibly try to stretch out. "I need to carry you over to the bed. Climbing will take so much time. Please allow me to assist you by carrying you."

Hermione stared back at him with pure hatred.

She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"I'm either climbing or we don't do this at all." Hermione snapped at him.

Draco stared at her for a moment and Hermione gave him a challenging glared.

He looked like he had been restraining himself since day one but Hermione was just really being very difficult and trying his patience to its edge.

"You know what.." Draco said as he straightened his sleeves and rolled them up. "Potter told me that I can do _whatever it takes_ to help you out and get you back on your feet."

"I'm sure he did." Hermione said shaking her head and mimicking Harry's facial expression.

"Yes, he did. So I'm quite sure he wouldn't mind at all if I do this."

"Do what?"

And Hermione soon found out.

She yelped, unable to stop herself and grasped Draco painfully over the arms in her fear of falling.

Draco had suddenly edged towards her and without warning, had scooped her in one strong go in his arms and took her out from the chair and settled her over the bed all the while that she was yelling at him.

It took him less than a few seconds to do it and the hatred and fear over Hermione's face was just priceless.

Hermione was angrily lashing at him with curses and words as he moved to set the chair away and aside from the bed.

His back was turned to her so Hermione had a hard time seeing that Draco was struggling not to laugh out loud with what he had just done.

"You are absolutely not allowed to do that again!" Hermione angrily said, almost yelling at him.

She was fuming in so much anger that she was already red in the face.

Draco on the other hand, was as calm as fuck.

It angered her even more.

"Are you listening to me?" Hermione said as she watched him settle in a couple of compress and mats at the end of the large bed. "Are you listening to me, Malfoy?!"

"I can hear you alright, Miss Granger." Draco quietly replied without looking up at him and rolling his sleeves back down.

He was trained to do this.

He had been trained to control patients who were either violent or physically challenging and at the moment, Hermione was both.

He continued to ignore her and he knew that it was angering her even more.

But what could he do?

Their fights would never end if he paid her back with the same unnecessary attention she had been giving him since day one.

He turned back to her and asked her to settle back over the bed and just to stretch her arms and legs into one direction.

Hermione was still angry, but she followed all the same.

"I need you to lift yourself a little." Draco said as he grabbed a small slightly flattened pillow that she had to lay her backside on.

Hermione stared up at him before stretching herself out with his guidance and she tried to carry her weight up with Draco's help.

He didn't say anything nor was there any expression over his face but Hermione felt very conscious when his hands had passed her backside as he settled the pillow right there to elevate her hips area.

Draco managed the small task and helped her stretched her arms and legs down again.

"We'll start with your arms first."

"Incase you haven't noticed Malfoy, my arms don't have any problems."

"By beginning with your arms, you'll have a sense of rhythm of the movements we would be doing. It would set the temperature over your body and guide your whole system into the breathing pattern." Draco said as if he didn't hear her comment.

Hermione eyed him but followed all the same.

He moved to the other end of the bed at the right side area and helped her to stretch her arms.

He moved and stretched them out in certain and slow angles while counting and asking her to breathe in and out while counting as well.

He did the same with her other hand and she slowly and wordlessly follow.

He could hear her breathing patterns change at certain movements giving him the diagnosis that there were certain in-depth pain in the muscles around her arms from which she ignored or rather didn't notice at all.

"How are you feeling?" Draco slowly asked as he moved to the other side again.

Hermione was breathing heavily and was slightly sweating.

"Oh, I'm feeling just fantastic-"

"Please answer as necessary, Miss Granger." Draco quietly said as he read through the chart, wrote something and stared back at her.

"I could hardly breathe when we were doing some of the third stretches." Hermione said, staring back up at him. "But other than that, there wasn't much pain at all and I could breathe normally."

"There were some hidden fractures over here." Draco said, pointing the end of her quill along the side of her arms.

"What do we do with it?" Hermione asked him.

"Compress and we continue with your therapy. It would be better in no time. Do you think you're ready to try out with your legs?" he asked her.

"Give me a moment." Hermione breathlessly answered.

"Alright. I'll get you a glass of water." Draco said before Hermione could protest he already moved and walked to the next room.

She watched him disappear from view and breathed out her exhaustion.

He had been right to start the exercises with her arms because the stretches were already too exhausting and painful for her to endure.

She wouldn't admit it to his face, but she was now slightly impressed by his knowledge over what he was doing.

He seemed to know his job and his patients very well.

Finance and education didn't seem wasted over the Malfoy heir after all.

And his hands – they guided and handled her with such gentleness that she didn't really expect from him.

He held her in such a way like he knew where exactly it pained her and where to properly handle each and every inch of her.

 _"Stop it, Hermione."_ Hermione muttered to herself, shaking her head and realizing the thoughts she was being led to.

"You alright?" Draco's voice suddenly came.

He was back and he held a glass of water for her.

She only stared back at him hoping that he wasn't good at reading minds.

"I wouldn't poison you." Draco said offering the glass again.

"I didn't say you would." Hermione said grabbing the ice-cold water with her eyes gleaming at him. "And neither did I say that you could."

Draco watched as she went and drained the glass in one go.

Draco looked away as he realized that his eyes passed her lips, her jawline and the lump in her throat that moved and pulsed as she drank and swallowed the water.

"Thanks." Hermione said stretching her hand out and handing him back the empty glass.

"Right." Draco said taking it from her and settling it aside.

He walked back to her and stared down over her legs under her hospital dress robes.

"So.. Right.." Draco said shaking his previous thoughts away again.

Hermione seemed to be too conscious herself to notice the change in his tone and the way he stared down at her.

"Let's begin with your left leg?" he asked.

"How about on my right since you're already on my right side?" Hermione sarcastically said.

"Right. Right first. _Right."_ Draco said, heavily breathing and moving to the lower end of the large bed.

He guided her gently to move closer to the edge of the bed and asked her to move her right leg part from the other.

"I'm going to have to guide you from here and you're going to have to attempt moving it this way." Draco said as he gently pointed over the side of her thigh and to her lower limb area.

Hermione didn't look comfortable at the idea of it but she nodded all the same.

"Just breath in and this time around, you'd have to count until five. We'll stretch it out and then bend gently and back a few more times. If the pain is too much let me know, alright?"

"Yeah." Hermione said unable to breath intensely as she felt Draco's fingers slowly ran and settle beneath her thigh and his other hand running gently to her lower limb.

She knew that this was physically needed to be done through her therapy but for some reason, she couldn't exhaust her thoughts away and she hated herself for it.

She bit her lower lip to keep herself from making unwanted or unnecessary sounds at that very moment when his hands were just beneath her right leg and were unconsciously making tingling sensation all through her body.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked her seeing the concern over her face and the way her brows furrowed as if she was concentrating very hard on something.

"I'm fine." Hermione answered steadily, looking away from him.

"Is it painful?"

"No."

"Is there an uncomfortable sensation in the muscular area?"

"No."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's do this." Hermione said unable to stop herself from feeling completely irritated at his questions.

The whole situation was uncomfortable enough without him having to keep on asking questions after another that was making her feel even more anxious and uncomfortable about it all.

Although at this rate, whatever Hermione was feeling was nothing compared to what Draco was feeling himself.

His fingers and whole arm were already sweating beneath his hospital uniform and his forehead was filled with beads of sweat.

He was nowhere comfortable into doing this whole part in the therapy.

He had to handle her gently and yet in a firm way to ensure that her muscles were doing what they were supposed to be doing and he himself should stay and remain focused onto whatever her body was doing and if it was synchronized and coordinated to their counts and to her breathing.

The task was nowhere near easy itself and the pressure of their whole situation wasn't helping at all.

Draco took time to stretch either of her legs and repeated the whole process a few more times with different cycle in breathing patterns and stretches.

once he'd finished, Hermione was already too physically exhausted and was in slight pain to even notice how sweaty Draco had already been.

"Breath in and out. I'll get you some water." Draco said as he let her whole body go and quickly turned away from her.

Hermione nodded and felt the pain around her legs and hip area where the damage had been done worse of all.

It took a while for Draco to return with her refilled glass of water.

This time around, Hermione took it without a word nor any hesitation and drained the ice-cold water he handed her out of her thirst and exhaustion.

"You alright?" he asked her seeing the redness around her cheeks.

"I'm okay." Hermione truthfully answered. "But that was draining."

"You'll get used to it." Draco said with a small smile. "We took more than an hour. You'll last longer next time."

"Yeah. I think I'll need a lot of sleep when I get back into my room."

"I'll have a warm compress prepared for you back in your ward before you go to sleep. I'll also have some chamomile tea brought in for you so you can sleep well."

Hermione nodded at his instructions and watched as he intently scribbled back over her chart, eyes moving left and right as he wrote away.

She looked at him and the way he handled the whole situation.

Looking back and thinking, he might have been just as uncomfortable as she was but he was just doing his job.

He was just doing his job – that was what Harry had been reminding her from the beginning.

She shook her head and bit her lower lip.

She obviously owed Harry a large sort of apology.

How childish and idiotic she must have been over the past few days.

"Ready?" Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts again.

He had wheeled the chair back next to the bed again and was smiling at her in a sort of way.

She nodded wordlessly at him.

He moved to the bed and was sort of ready to help her climb down when Hermione had automatically flung her arms around his neck.

He stopped for a moment but not before Hermione could notice the hesitation.

Without second thought, Draco let Hermione place her arms around his neck and as gentle as he could, carried her off the bed and brought her back down onto her wheelchair.

Hermione laid herself back onto the soft feel of her comfortable chair and sighed heavily as she looked forward into going back into her room and sleeping the rest of the morning after that tiring therapy session.

Draco wordlessly took his chart and placed it over the small pocket at the back of her chair and gently wheeled her around and out of the therapy room.

As they went off their way back towards Hermione's room they both didn't notice something – the time it took for them to reach Hermione's private ward had been the quiet and peaceful time they had shared together without having to lash at one another or say something unkind or rude towards the other


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty Stirrings**

"Alright there, Healer Malfoy?"

Draco looked up from the records he had been reading.

It was his old temporary assistant.

She was by the doorway with her bag with her and some parchments at home.

"I'm well, thank you." Draco said, lowering the parchments he was reading to greet the woman.

She smiled at him and pointed over the old clock by the wall of his small office.

It read half past nine.

"Last call patients are only until eight." she said with a small smile. "Will you be making late rounds?"

"No, I'm just finishing some reading. I'll also head home in a while. You go ahead of me. I know your family is waiting for you."

The old woman smiled at him.

"No family waiting?" she asked.

Draco looked up at her with a funny expression over his face.

Either she wasn't up to date with news these days or she was making something funny out of it.

No family waiting?

He thought about his father at the Malfoy Manor – probably having some whiskey by his large fireplace at his office at that very moment as he would likely do so.

"None." Draco replied with a small smile. "No family waiting."

The woman nodded quietly at him and slowly, she handed a small jar of cookies over Draco's table.

"I've been baking lately. An excess jar from today's orders. Hope you like it, Healer Malfoy."

"Thank you." Draco said grabbing the small jar from the edge of his table. "Goodnight Dorota."

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy." Dorota replied with another smile and she walked out of the room carrying her things with her and two more excess jar of cookies in her large handbag.

Draco smiled and stared over the cookie jar over his table.

Never in his whole life was he ever given such a gift out of kindness and tonight for the first time in so many a years, he thought about cheating himself out of the very strict diet he had disciplined and implemented over himself in order to return a kind favor from a woman he has never really known and met personally before.

 _The line was taking too long._

 _He only had half an hour of break to eat and he was losing time because of the long line at the café that he has been waiting to move for the past fifteen minutes._

 _He missed breakfast for the quiz he had to study for and two projects he finished late together with the rest of the workload he had to do from the previous night._

 _After what felt like an eternity, the line at the café finally moved and he was able to get his turn._

 _He had ordered a meal for himself that would last him for the rest of the afternoon until he gets to his small dormitory and get himself a decent meal if he still had enough time and energy to grab something._

 _His order was halfway being prepared and his bill was being counted by the registry._

 _"Fuck." Draco muttered to himself as he lowered his bag onto the floor to look for a few more loose changes in his pockets._

 _There were none._

 _"Fuck. This isn't going to last." Draco whispered to himself as he counted the money in his small wallet._

 _He had miscalculated his allotted allowance for himself for the week and the excess things he had to buy for his project a few days ago had caused him the miscalculations he has done._

 _It's not that he was absolutely poor but it was just that he had everything calculated and specified in accordance to his monetary needs for the rest of his academic life._

 _He had a tumultuous amount of money from his Malfoy bank account of course but he had sworn never to use that._

 _Never._

 _And he wasn't going to break that promise today just because he was a few bills short and that his stomach was already grumbling._

 _"Sir?" a voice called up at him._

 _He looked up at the counter and saw the brunette waiting for him to pay for what he ordered._

 _"I'm sorry." Draco said shaking his head and lowering his face as he bent down to grab his bag from the floor. "I'm not getting my order anymore – I – I have some sort of emergency."_

 _And without another word, Draco hurried out of the line from the caféteria and quickly stalked away from the lunch place and left as fast as his two long legs could take him with his dignity left and an empty stomach._

It was already nearly two in the morning and Hermione was still tossing and turning herself over the hospital bed.

She looked up biting her lower lip in hopes that Harry was still asleep.

He was completely passed out over the visitor's couch with parchments all over him and a mug of hot chocolate lay forgotten at the small table by the couch.

He had been bringing his workload at the hospital so he could spend time with Hermione and tend to whatever it was she may need at the hospital.

Of course she didn't want the idea of it but Harry insisted and she was as good as bedridden these days, she couldn't do anything about it.

She appreciates it of course.

She always appreciated all his efforts even if she barely ever showed it to him and that they always ended up arguing the littlest of things.

Hermione heavily sighed.

Why the hell could she not sleep at all?

She was physically tired form the therapy and she had been given a good amount of tea for the day to push her into a good slumber for the night.

But she had been tossing and turning since nine that evening that Harry had settled her on the bed and had been reading his workload until he fell asleep.

She's already read a book that Harry had left by her bedside and still, the feeling of sleep hasn't visited her.

Something was wrong, something was amiss.

 _Malfoy._

That was what was wrong.

She couldn't shake the idea off her head.

He had been nice to her.

No, he had been a good attending Healer to her and was taking very good care of her and in all honesty, he was as gentle as possible to their first therapy session.

She had almost imagined that Draco would sort of hurt her in a way and worse, handle her brutally through the therapy.

But everything that he had done was the complete opposite of everything she imagined – or rather she had judged him – to do.

He had ensured that the whole process would be as comfortable and gentle as possible for her.

He also made sure that their physical contact wouldn't be something she would feel too awkward about.

If she'd be asked, he had been more than professional with the whole process of it and she felt safe and assured that she would indeed be better in no time.

He had been an arse most of their academic life in their youth, but for the day that has been, it felt that she had come face to face with a Draco Malfoy she never knew about.

And as Hermione turned to the other side again she knew that somewhere at the back of her head, something bothering was happening inside of her – at the very thought that Draco Malfoy could really have changed all throughout the years and the most scary part was that she was judging him for something he was no longer.

"What's going on?" Draco asked as he arrived back at the Malfoy Manor half past midnight.

He was missing his loft more than ever with all that he was seeing at the Malfoy Manor.

A few wizards were at the place and were redecorating the large ballroom of the manor.

The place had not been used for years even if he had made sure that the place was kept clean and in order in all the years that had come to pass.

The Malfoy Manor had remained on where it was and was being kept clean and in order despite the lack of events and household individuals to stay within its premises.

He had taken good care of the manor in lieu of the memory of his mother.

Lucius Malfoy turned from yelling at the two wizards who were moving some tables and decorations around.

"Draco!" he happily greeted him striding forward Draco. "My son! How was your day?" he asked moving forward for a greeting.

Draco slightly jerked and moved away from his reach and was staring around the grand ballroom.

"What's going on?" he asked him again with slight annoyance in his tone.

"For the dinner party." Lucius simply replied. "Have you eaten? Shall I have someone prepare a late dinner and-"

"I've eaten." Draco simply answered. "I'm not hungry."

Lucius nodded quietly at him.

He looked around the grand ballroom with a proud face and obviously excited as ever at the first ever party he would come to put together now that he was out of Azkaban.

Draco's eyes roamed the room – there were wizards cleaning and moving things about and there were a few additional decorations and furniture in the ballroom he does not remember to belong there.

Lucius had taken some sort of hold on some money.

"Do you like it?" Lucius asked pointing towards what looked like a very expensive looking chandelier that was replacing the old one.

Draco looked up at the grand chandelier.

The one that had been there for years that Narcissa had bought had been taken out and down and was replaced by the one Lucius was proudly showing him.

His head turned back at his father who was staring happily back at him.

"Where did you get the money?" he asked in an accusatory tone and glint in his eyes.

Whatever Lucius was imagining Draco to feel at that moment in regards to his decorating the manor's ballroom was obviously nothing to how Draco was reacting at that very moment.

The smile slightly faltered from Lucius' pointed face.

"Draco, it's the ball we have to-"

"Where did you get the money?" Draco asked, facing him fully and uttering each word loud and clear.

The smile from Lucius' face completely faded.

 _"My money."_ Lucius simply told him through gritted teeth as he strode forward him.

"I don't remember giving you money for this." Draco said with clear anger in his voice.

It was true.

Lucius Malfoy's account had been completely on hold and he wasn't allowed to touch the amount in the bank account for several months until about a year – until he could prove himself that his existence back outside of Azkaban could be trustworthy.

Draco Malfoy – of age and heir to all the Malfoy estates and wealth – was the one who had complete access to all their finances and estates at the moment and no one else.

"I can make my own money." Lucius simply put out proudly.

Draco's eyebrows turned.

"I will not ask again." Draco said and there was an obvious threat in his voice.

He had spent hours working and trying to distract himself from the dread of getting home to the Malfoy Manor and his father's existence at the place only to find himself right to feel all the dread the whole day.

Lucius heavily sighed and then he walked closer to his son and pulled a parchment from his pocket.

"As I've said, I can make my own money." Lucius said in a firm tone as he handed it over.

Draco stared at it for a moment as if deciding if he was going to waste time to read it.

He sighed heavily and grabbed it and quickly opened it up to read.

It was a receipt from some large jewelry company who had paid a very generous amount of money for what was described as a set of jewelries with rare gems on it.

His eyes narrowed wondering where in the world would he get an item such as that when he had made sure that he had rid the manor of all the possible dark artifacts and items that were never going to be needed in life in general except as excessive possession for display of wealth and power.

"And where did you get this?" he asked folding the receipt back and almost throwing it back to his father.

"From my stash of kept-"

"I have ordered all items of yours to be cleared by the Ministry of Magic – all of those that do not belong to you or had been placed in your possession illegally-"

"This is a personal item of the Malfoys-"

"Do you know I can be called any time soon by the Ministry by this?" Draco irritably said. "I will be questioned how come I have not surrendered this item whence I had declared that I already have surrendered all possible possessions of the Malfoy that had been illegally acquired and –"

"Don't be such a prat, Draco." Lucius calmly said. "I wouldn't do anything to taint your reputation-"

"That's not the point here." Draco angrily said now as his voice and anger were being raised to a higher level by the moment. "I'm telling you we would be questioned once word gets out-"

"I have sold the item to an old friend of mine who would ensure that this does not go public."

"Friend of yours?" Draco mockingly asked him. "Who's this? One of the women you've had in your old list of them?"

Lucius didn't answer.

He pursed his lips and that was enough to tell Draco that he was actually right.

"This is unbelievable." Draco had said turning away from him before he could lose his patience.

Lucius watched as his son started walking out of the ballroom.

"What did you want me to do?" Lucius coldly called out after him. "You don't give me what is mine around here –"

"Don't tell me what is yours because you know that you're absolutely not allowed to have anything!" Draco called right back at him without turning around as he made his way to the door.

"You know that I still own everything Draco – you are still not the legitimate owner of all this for as long as I am alive and-"

"You can have it all back and I will absolutely give it all back to you up to the last Knut if you would like to and if the law allows you to-"

"Draco, please-"

"It's not like I'm fucking starving you here!" Draco angrily yelled as he finally turned back to face his father as he reached the door.

They stared at one another with a cold expression and nothing else but hatred from Draco.

He hated his father beyond he could imagine.

And Lucius stared back at him with a mixture of constrained anger and vexation in his facial features.

"You do not speak to me like-"

"I will speak to you the hell I would like to." Draco spat at him and before he could even retort at his own son, Draco stormed out of the ballroom banging the large door behind him with all the same constrained anger in his already heavy heart and mind.

 _He had been carefully watching her from the other side of the aisles of books._

 _It was nearly midnight and Hermione was still reading through the other table at the other side._

 _Their first term exams had just finished and he was wondering what could be very interesting or very important for her to study if exams had just finished._

 _She had been at it for hours and hours._

 _He knew that after lunch she no longer had any classes on Fridays as all the seventh year students had the same period on that day._

 _Today, she had taken a quick lunch and right after he had taken gone to the library to take some books._

 _She had been there already._

 _He already took a nap, reviewed a couple of things and when he returned before dinner time she was still there on the very table spot earlier._

 _He had returned the books he borrowed a few days ago and had gone back to the Slytherin Common Room._

 _He noticed that she had missed dinner as well._

 _And so right after dinner and just out of curiosity, he went to the library to study and check if she was still there._

 _And she was._

 _The library had been filled and emptied for the past hours and yet Hermione Granger was still hunched over several books right out after the exams._

 _He couldn't help but think and wonder what it could be that she was studying at that hour or for the past several hours._

 _Draco had been consumed by his thoughts and wonder that when Hermione had suddenly looked up from her books and had stared straight up at him, it actually took him a moment to realize._

 _His eyes widened at the realization and Hermione was already staring at her in the same surprised manner._

 _He quickly looked away and had buried himself in the stacks of books he had taken from the shelves._

 _He kept his scarred face down over his parchments and was cursing himself quietly and repeatedly telling himself how idiotic and stupid he was._

 _He counted and waited for several minutes before actually deciding to slowly look up again from behind the books to check if Hermione was still staring suspiciously at his direction._

 _To his almost delight, Hermione was nowhere to be found._

 _"Is there anything you need?" a voice came up._

 _Draco cursed in spite of himself and slowly turned around._

 _Hermione was standing right behind him with two books clutched over her arm and her sling bag over her other side._

 _He looked up at her, mouth dry and at loss for words._

 _"I was just-"_

 _"Are you spying on me?" Hermione asked folding her arms._

 _He looked up at her and wanted to admit that yes he was sort of spying on her._

 _"No." Draco simply answered staring up at her suspicious face. "I was thinking and contemplating and then my eyes wandered at your direction."_

 _"Wandered at my direction?" Hermione repeated with a raised brow._

 _"I thought I was alone in the library at this hour." Draco said as he stood up and began gathering his things._

 _He didn't want to be questioned by his actions and he certainly didn't want to be questioned by her._

 _"If you would have noticed, the library is open until very late on Fridays, Malfoy. Best time to study."_

 _"If you would have noticed too, Granger, it's only this term I've come down to be serious with my studies this way." Draco spat back at her as he was now completely annoyed by the way she spoke to him._

 _It annoyed him thoroughly._

 _As the term had begun, he had vowed to focus on his studies and not mind others or anything else that wouldn't help him achieve his dream of becoming a Healer._

 _And at that very moment, a few weeks right out of the first term, Hermione was actually the first person to talk to him in this manner or have a conversation of more than ten seconds with him that wasn't anything about an exam or assignment._

 _She was also the first person to get on his nerves this early on the term as he had done his best to disassociate himself from people as much as he could since he returned to school._

 _"I've noticed." Hermione's voice came about after a while as he was halfway done into gathering his things together._

 _He stopped midway of reaching for a book he attempted to put back in his bag._

 _"You what?" he asked turning to her._

 _"I've noticed." Hermione repeated clearly. "That you've been studying a lot."_

 _"Well what else is there to do?" Draco said quickly diminishing the surprise from his face and voice and resuming to keeping his things away._

 _"I heard you left the Quidditch team." Hermione suddenly pointed out as she remembered that the first game was to come in a week._

 _"Yes, well not all things would be about brawns and balls, right?" he said, but it was as if more to himself than to her._

 _Hermione's eyebrows quirked together as she remained standing there before him._

 _Draco finished with his things only to find her still there and staring back at him._

 _"Is there anything else you need, Granger?" he asked her as he slung his bag over his shoulder._

 _It took her a moment to answer him._

 _She stood there, staring back at him as if contemplating his question and how or what she was going to answer him._

 _The silence of the library and the thought that they were the only ones left studying late that night felt wrong for Hermione._

 _An eyebrow was raised and she stood straighter before him._

 _"Nothing." Hermione haughtily answered him. "Goodnight, Malfoy."_

 _And she turned around and about without another word back at him._

 _Draco stared at her with a slightly confused look at her retreating back._

 _And before he knew it, he was actually smiling – not smirking – as he quietly left the library after her at the thought that in the longest time since his mother had passed, someone had actually bid him to have a good night._


	22. Chapter 22

**_Author's Notes:_**

 ** _Hello there!_**

 ** _Glad to see everyone. Here's another beta edited chapter._**

 ** _Last few chaps, about two or three, will be posted and finally a new chapter will be posted up by the coming week._**

 ** _How was everyone else's valentine's?_**

 ** _Hope all is well at your end._**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _xx_**

 **Chapter Twenty One**

 **One Decisions**

"You didn't sleep."

Draco's eyes narrowed as the words barely made it to his level of comprehension.

"Malfoy?" Hermione's soft voice called out at him.

Draco blinked and looked up at her from fixing the mats they've used from the therapy.

"I'm sorry." Draco muttered. "What did you ask?"

She looked back at him with concern.

"I said you didn't sleep." Hermione repeated. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Draco said as he nodded and slowly straightened himself up from the floor. "I'm good."

Hermione watched with observant eyes as he picked the mat from the floor and walked to the cabinet where all other mats were kept.

He returned the stuff they've used and then went to the circular table and began scrawling over his chart.

 _Something was amiss._

"Will I be getting out this afternoon?" she called out at him as she straightened her hospital robes over the wheelchair that Draco had carefully returned her to.

"Yes." Draco muttered. "I will just have things-" he stopped and he looked up at her.

Hermione stared back at him with question in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry." Draco said closing his chart and walking to her. "I should bring you back to your room now."

"I asked if I will be allowed to leave today."

It took a moment or two for Draco to realize what she was asking and he quickly nodded at her.

"Yes." Draco said opening his chart again and scrawling something. "Yes. I'll have that done and documents done by lunchtime so you can leave by 3pm. Should we owl Potter?"

"He's coming in this morning and will stay till I leave today." Hermione replied with looking concernedly back at him. "Is everything alright?"

His eyes lit up and he stared back at her.

Did he just hear her ask if he was alright?

 _"Draco?"_ her voice called him by the name which already answered the question in his mind.

"I'm fine." Draco said keeping the chart away again and preparing to wheel her out of the therapy room. "There are just things to be done today and I'm a little out of it. But everything is fine."

Hermione was silent as he moved and dimmed the lights in the room and moved back to her wheelchair and to return her to her room.

The distance and time that was taking them to return to her room was giving some sort of silence that Hermione felt wasn't right.

"I'm hungry." Hermione suddenly said as they reached the last elevator corridor that will lead back to her room.

But Draco didn't stop wheeling the chair and she knew that he didn't hear her.

"Draco." Hermione said and with certain reluctance with her actions, she slowly and gently reached up to his hand that was over the handle of the chair and touched it.

Draco suddenly stopped pushing the chair.

He was so caught off-guard that the sudden halt gave a break to their already slow pace a jerk.

He looked down at her but she was the one who looked concernedly up at him.

"Sorry. You need anything?" he asked her blinking.

She could tell that he didn't only lack sleep but was also bothered by something.

"I'm hungry." Hermione repeated looking up at him as she gently withdrew her hand over his. "Do you mind if we drop by the cafeteria?"

Draco stared back at her as if he didn't understand but he also nodded after a second or two.

"Yes." Draco answered wheeling the chair at the other direction. "I mean.. Of course. I didn't think you'd be hungry after that session."

Hermione nodded at him and sat back over the chair and stared ahead of them as he slowly turned the direction of the wheelchair.

"Do you have another patient after me?" she asked him casually as she kept her eyes to the new direction ahead of them.

"None." Draco said. "I am supposed to be in a meeting after you but they've cancelled it due to some seniors conference."

"So you have nowhere to go or nothing to do after?" she slowly asked, fishing.

"Nothing." Draco answered as he wheeled the chair to the corridor as they neared the cafeteria's double doors. "I might just go home and get some readings done."

She bit her lip, contemplating.

Draco sounded very tired.

In fact, he looked quite weary to the point that life seems to have given up on him just as he feels so.

He looked and felt different today and Hermione wondered if the release of his father from Azkaban was taking its toll on him.

Hermione could hear the clatter of cutlery and dishes and voices behind the double doors as they neared the area.

And for some reason, she could also hear her thumping heartbeat.

She looked up at him as he stared straight ahead and seemingly out of this world.

She rolled her eyes, her mind berating her own self at the concern in her head.

Harry wasn't due to arrive for another or two as he had a meeting that morning.

As they reached and neared the double doors, Hermione breathed deeply and exhaled loudly.

Draco's attention was caught and before they reached the doors, just a few steps from it, Hermione looked up at him.

He slowed the pace of the wheelchair and looked down at her as her brown eyes then reached him.

Their eyes met.

"Maybe…maybe you would like accompany me for brunch or something?" she slowly and reluctantly asked him. "I mean only if… well, if you want to and.. well if you have nothing to do."

Draco stared down at her as the information slowly sank to his head.

It was like a slow mow kind of thing that was trying to reach his brain cells.

Hermione already felt stupid at the millisecond that was taking Draco to comprehend and answer her.

What decisions has she been making lately?

"Yes." Draco suddenly said. "Yes. Yes, of course."

Hermione's brains then lagged.

She didn't think he'd say yes.

Actually, she didn't really think it through.

And before she knew it, Draco was actually smiling and almost looking quite excited at the prospect of it.

And as he resumed into wheeling the chair forward the cafeteria, she could have sworn that their pace had sort of sped up to the point that if they were walking, he'd definitely be jaunting them forward.

 _"Malfoy?!" called out a voice. "Are you following me?"_

 _Draco closed his eyes and cursed to himself._

 _His fists clenched tightly at his sides as he remained still, back turned to her._

 _"Are you stalking me?" her accusatory voice came and he heard footsteps heading his way._

 _He wasn't exactly following her or stalking her or whatever she wanted to call it._

 _He had been to the public library to check a few books that weren't available at the Malfoy Manor as they were about Muggles and he happened to see her crossing the street from the same building._

 _He had finished and was planning to read somewhere in the not-very popular café street at that part of London when he saw her and out of curiosity if it was her, he followed her._

 _He didn't think that it was actually her._

 _He had lost sight of her somewhere in between the small narrow alleyway and the next street and the few shops and then now, she was there right behind her and accusing her of stalking._

 _"Malfoy." Hermione's voice came and she stopped right behind him._

 _"I'm not following you." Draco coldly said slowly turning back to her. "I'm not stalking you either."_

 _Hermione looked up at him as if she had seen a ghost._

 _Never in her entire life did she ever think of seeing Draco Malfoy at the Muggle streets of London._

 _She looked like she was torn in between to be angry or be happy to see someone around from school._

 _The summer had been quite uneventful in a way and yet Harry and Ron decided for her to stay out of the Wizarding World for the first early weeks of the summer until things were slightly sorted out better._

 _The Dark Lord has just risen from power and she was going to be one of those to be in most danger than the rest._

 _"Then why are you here?" she demanded folding her arms._

 _"I already told you why." Draco coldly replied. "I don't think we're banned to be in this side of London."_

 _She stared back at her in a very sharp way to the point that if she could use a wand at that moment, she would._

 _Her eyes strayed at his clothes – he blended well._

 _He was wearing a pair of suit that wasn't too elegant neither too casual in a way._

 _He didn't look like a wizard parading his wealth around like she always imagined and judged him to be._

 _He looked like a normal teenager like herself who was having a good walk around London on a beautiful weekend morning._

 _"Have you been to the library?" she asked him suddenly._

 _Draco stared at her._

 _"Are you deaf?" she asked folding her arms._

 _"No." Draco snapped at her. "Yes, I've been there. Obviously."_

 _"I thought so." Hermione said. "I did think I saw you."_

 _Draco raised an eyebrow._

 _"Were you following me then?" he asked her back._

 _Hermione looked beyond insulted._

 _"You wish." Hermione haughtily said quickly turning away from him._

 _Draco smirked watching her back and noticing how long and slender her legs had gotten through the years of their growing up._

 _He blinked and looked away, stirring himself out of it._

 _He could tease and insult her all he would like to within or outside Hogwarts for all he would like to but it stops and stays there._

 _It was the only way he could ever talk to her or gain her attention – nothing more nothing less._

 _Through wits and wills, it can only remain this way._

 _Because he knew the laws of their social status or rather the standard of their society._

 _No, not that she wasn't a Pureblood or as wealthy as he was or will ever be._

 _No, it wasn't like that._

 _For whether he admits it or not, he knew one thing that was for sure – they could truly never be._

 _It was the mere fact of their sides at the war that was about to commence that makes her truly, out of his league._

Harry walked out of the conference hall bearing with him a memo copy of the day's meeting.

In a short span of time, the Marriage Law was going to take effect after all standardized tests were finish and the first one to suffer the list were the Muggle-Borns.

The priority of the list were still the Purebloods no matter what was ever stated to be different now in the laws of the world.

No, some things remain dirty and the same.

Purebloods were still at the top of the food chain and they had the largest advantage in this law..

Fuck what change they ever said were now in the world they were living.

Once all names were finalized, they were going to be drawn out publicly in a master list categorized as Pureblood, Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns.

The way of drawing out and pairing people were yet to be announced but according to the memo in Harry's list, the first ones to take choices were the ones with certain government or other professional titles – from the top ranks to the least ones.

That would certainly put Hermione on another category at the bottom of the list.

She was a government employee and a Ministry worker – far below the ranks of even Aurors himself.

She was even in a department that was begging for some financial aids and was deemed to close soon if not aided properly.

Harry heavily sighed as he folded the paper and pocketed it as the elevator doors opened.

Hermione had a way out of this but she was not willing to undergo it.

If she would only, he could save her from a lot of trouble and a lot of unwanted disadvantages that were to be thrown all their ways.

The lift moved from floors to floors, letting in and out people with him in the elevator.

His mind raced as the lift moved down towards the ground floor where he first aimed to go to

But after a lot of last minute debate in his head, before Harry knew it, he was cursing himself as he pushed and changed the floor destination he wanted to.

He pressed another button, rolling his eyes and cursing himself.

"Fuck." Harry muttered straightening his Auror uniform robes. "Fuck, fuck. _She's going to kill me_."

The elevators moved then a few floors up again.

And before he could even think better, think clearly, the double doors of the lift opened and Harry found himself at the floor where the Magical Law Marriage Registry office was to be found.

"You won't be eating?" Harry asked her as they reached her apartment.

He helped her back into the living room and settled her into her large and comfortable sofa.

Her eyes roamed the room and the rest of the house that they had passed.

"Did you clean the apartment?" she asked him despite knowing the answer already.

"Hmmm." Harry mumbled at a corner as he lit the hearth of the fireplace to warm the room up.

Harry was never a clean freak as she had mostly been in their growing up life but he always knew when to surprise her with his domestic skills.

"Thanks." Hermione said not really able to say anything else knowing that these were the small and yet unspoken and relevant things they usually exchanged.

"Not a problem." Harry said with a slight cheer in his voice. "I can cook or I can buy dinner. Come on, it's your welcome home."

"I haven't been away for long." Hermione pointed out at him and Harry's facial expression quickly dimmed for a moment. "But if you really insist, I'm good with any comfort food tonight. If you'd come to think about it, I'm actually slightly hungry."

 _Lies. All lies._

Draco had fed her more than enough a few hours back at the cafeteria and she was still slightly high in spite of herself.

She didn't tell him that they a good time at the cafeteria – just talking mostly of his post Hogwarts life – and the crappy food they were being served at the cafeteria.

Harry did see Draco given that he was her attending Healer and he asked him to sign some release documents but other than that, he didn't know any better and Hermione wasn't sure at that very moment why she was even keeping that small detail away from Harry.

She knew that Harry wasn't really the grudging types towards Draco but for some reason, she didn't feel up to it nor feel good about telling Harry about it.

"You spent time with Malfoy today?" Harry's voice came into the living room as he grabbed a small old pasta book from a shelf from the other room.

"What?" Hermione asked, her bubble of thoughts quickly looking for a cue to turn direction. "What do you mean?"

"He told me that he spent the morning at therapy with you then something about staying at the cafeteria while you waited for me."

"He.." Hermione began unsure of what Draco said and what she should say then and most importantly if it was a big deal to Harry. "He was advising me on meals and stuff. Told me I wasn't eating right so we went to the cafeteria and we enlisted things I could and should eat."

Harry nodded as he flipped through the pages of the pasta book.

"He just mentioned that the two of you went to the cafeteria. Wasn't so bad hanging around with Malfoy?"

"That wasn't hanging out." Hermione said with quick defense in her tone but she was avoiding his gaze as well despite that he was too occupied on what he was reading.

A look of concern passed Harry's has however.

He looked strangely up at her as if wanting to say something but he said something else instead.

"You're okay with him, right?" Harry asked him. "You're not uncomfortable anymore with him being your Healer?"

Hermione looked up at Harry as he closed the book and stared up at her from the other side of the couch.

Now she understood what he was really getting at.

He was concerned that she felt bad about Draco being the attending Healer and if she was emotionally alright with it.

It wasn't because he was jealous of Draco being around her.

And truth be told, Draco has been professionally handling her since day one and she was the one who had been diligent into proving that he wasn't but he was.

"He's been doing well with his duty as my attending Healer." Hermione said. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but he's a professional and is about his job."

"Good then." Harry said with a small smile from his lips. "I'm glad to know that he's been like that. Anything off-course, you'd tell me right?"

"Ofcourse." Hermione quickly said. "And it's not like he can actually try. My legs might not be working at full power right now but I'm not exactly invalid or out of my wit from hexing him and turning him into a ferret again. I'm quite sure he still recalls that very well."

A chuckle escaped both their lips and Harry finally looked better and relaxed.

"Alright. I'll make some sundried pasta for us. Yes?" he said closing the book and getting off from the couch. "I'll make you some tea? Malfoy gave me a list of the things you should eat."

"Tea sounds perfect while I wait that pasta." Hermione said with a suppressed smile over her face. "Heard from the Weasleys?"

"They wanted to see you but I told them that you needed rest." Harry said. "I hope you don't mind. We can join them for lunch over the weekend."

"I don't mind." Hermione said. "I don't want to raise panic if Mrs. Weasley sees me over these."

Hermione smiled and pointed over the bandages around her legs and at the band wrapped at her lower waist to help her move around.

"How long would this be staying on you?" Harry asked as he helped her move a little more into a half-lying down position over the couch.

"I can remove the arm bandage tomorrow." Hermione said pointing over the small bandage on her left hand. "Draco said that I can remove mostly after a few hours except for the brace around my hips. He told me he had to check that one first before we remove it."

Something appeared over Harry's eyes but it quickly vanished.

He didn't say anything but he caught word of her again calling Malfoy by first name basis.

He was almost so sure now it wasn't a slip of a tongue and that it was becoming a habit but he didn't to ask her why she was calling him that.

"You'll be well in time for the gala then?" he asked her slowly.

For a moment she only stared at him and then she recalled what he must be talking about.

"I almost forgot about that." Hermione quietly said. "And you're really going?"

"I won't go if you don't want me to." Harry firmly said. "I wouldn't do something you don't think appropriate."

"But if you don't go, that won't show much of a sportsmanship, right?" Hermione asked him. "That'll be like telling him that he's on the winning and moving on side."

There was something more than distaste and bitterness in her tone that Harry knew too well.

"Hermione, there is no more of that winning and losing side." Harry pointed out. "We've won the war over."

A glint passed Hermione's eyes but it quickly vanished before Harry could even redeem himself.

She shifted in her position and Harry was sure if she could move and walk out of the room at the moment, she would have done so.

He understood and felt for her but he wasn't the one to tolerate all her brooding side.

She had got to move on and he was going to guide her all the way if only she'd be willing to.

He had done more than enough watching her brood and lick her wounds all these years having done so a couple of it himself for her but he knew that he couldn't let it any longer.

Harry paused then and cleared his throat giving her a firm gaze.

"So are we going?" he asked her. "I personally won't go if you don't feel like it. But there's nothing really like a big deal out of it."

"I didn't say it was a big deal." Hermione snapped at him. "I didn't even say anything at all."

She didn't say anything but everything was written in her facial expression.

Harry didn't say anything.

He stood by the doorway, arms folded and waiting for her to finish her banter at him.

"I wouldn't go." Hermione said with finality in her tone. "Go if it will help your department."

He didn't say anything.

He knew it would end that way.

It wasn't a 'go for it Harry' it was 'let me see you go with it Harry' kind of challenge.

She always made him feel like he had to choose a lot of things against his choice of her and at the end of the day, he'd always end up with the same goddamn choice.

"I'll make the pasta." Harry said. "I'll put extra mozzarella and tomatoes on it as you wish."

"As I wish?" Hermione said with a chuckle.

Harry nodded at her with a gentle look over his face this time.

He walked back to her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"As you wish, 'Mione." Harry whispered before moving away and walking out of the living room, leaving Hermione satisfied knowing she'd won the argument over without even trying so hard.

If only she knew what he had done that day.

The Malfoy Manor was fully decorated by the time that Draco returned to it.

In only a couple of hours, the manor was going to be open once more to the public as he would coin and term it out.

The invitations were handed out smoothly and the buffet menu were perfect as it could possibly be.

Seeing all of it unfold before his eyes felt like going back in time when parties, galas and such gatherings were a normal and nothing but a daily event at the Malfoy household.

He walked down the ground floor and servants were moving in and out of the places bringing in other decors and stuff.

His father really had the nerve to spend as much as he could to pay people and things to ensure that the 'grand celebration' for his welcome home was going to be the latest talk of the town.

He was dying out of humiliation and there was nothing he could do about it because well, there was nothing to do about it.

It was either he was out there not batting an eye to what his father could possibly do to damage things further or he was within the premises and be able to control whatever damage he may do so.

"Draco!" his father's voice coined in as he crossed the room and was about to take the grand staircase. "Draco!"

He rolled his eyes and slowly turned to him bearing all work document in his hands and his sweaty and stained Healer robes.

"What?" he asked wheeling around him with an irritated flare around him.

Draco rolled his eyes as his father excited greeted him.

He had a big smile about him and was wearing a nice new set of elegant robes.

The man obviously sold something so expensive that he still managed the luxury of buying himself clothes that he had deprived his father since he was released from Azkaban.

"Do you like it?" Lucius asked him with a smile pointing over himself and slightly turning about to show off the fine material used for it.

Draco would not even want to estimate how many hospital meals that could possibly cost.

"I don't have time for this." Draco simply told him. "What do you want?"

"I've bought you the set of robes you should wear at the party tonight." Lucius said. "I've asked the servants to bring it into your room. I would like you to try it out and show me so we both know if there should be-"

"You what?" Draco snapped at him. "You went into my room?"

There was such anger in his face and tone that Lucius had been confused for a moment about what they were talking about.

"I just told you I bought you a set of new robes-"

"I heard that." Draco said. "I asked if you went into my room-"

"I didn't." Lucius said. "If you were listening, I asked a servant to-"

"I don't need new clothes." Draco said. "I'm not staying long at your little gathering."

Draco turned from him taking quick steps up the staircase but Lucius called him back.

He looked angry but he was restraining himself.

He had come into terms with himself that he wasn't going to stop until he is able to please Draco like the old days.

"Please." Lucius said with a knowing smile over his face. "Draco, I've been taken out from Azkaban – isn't that something to be celebrated-"

"Celebrated?" Draco angrily wheeled back at him this time.

He took several steps back down from the grand steps and stared down at his father with such fury in his eyes.

"You want me to celebrate with the rest of those idiots because you've been released from Azkaban?" he repeated each word with emphasis that he wasn't glad at all about its idea.

Lucius stared back at him with contemplating eyes.

"But my son-"

"Don't- " Draco spat at him with his arms shaking at his sides to restrain himself from pointing at his father. "Don't you dare-"

"Draco, will there never be peace between the two of us?" he suddenly asked him with such gentleness in his tone and eyes.

Draco stared at him, searching and searching for lies he knew were there.

His father wasn't a sincere person as far as he could tell.

He would do anything, say anything and wear any kind of façade that he knew would work towards the person he was manipulating.

And for Draco, gone were the days when that worked on him – when he was and could still be manipulated by his own father.

If he was determined to ignore him, Lucius was also very determined into making sure that he gets Draco back into his hands to control.

But he was no longer the old Draco that he knew.

He was a different boy, a different man

He was no longer his father's son.

"I'm not going to that damned ball of yours." Draco said straightening up with finality in his tone. "Don't drag me into this fallacy of aristocracy you feel you still have because we both know you've fallen a very long time ago."

There was a cold glint that passed Lucius' eyes as Draco gave him a murderous look before turning away from him and stalking loudly up the marble staircase of the manor.

"Potter and Granger are coming." Lucius finally said in a loud and clear tone for Draco to hear up ahead the stairs. "They have sent a reply to my assistant this morning."

Draco halted in his steps but he didn't turn from his father.

But he knew him too well to understand that this was enough reason not only to catch Draco's attention back at him but to weave him into following in what he wanted to happen for the ball night.

"You're making friends with them lately, aren't you?" Lucius slowly said with silky tone. "I'm quite sure they will be disappointed if they won't be seeing their attending Healer here. Come now, Draco.. you wouldn't want them bored out of their wits knowing they're wasting their time here in the name of fundraising, yes?"

He could see Draco's silhouette thinking very hard with his fist shaking at his sides.

"Alright, that's settled then." Lucius said in a very obvious victorious voice. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you? Or per se, disappoint Miss Granger?"

Draco was shaking in anger as he stood unmoving halfway up the stairs.

A slight chuckle from Lucius came, echoing around the hall of the large manor.

"I'm going to stay at the library and wait for you there bearing that nice outfit I bought for you, Draco so we can see if there are last minute arrangements to be made. Some whiskey is also waiting for you at the library, my son."


	23. Chapter 23

**_Author's Notes:_**

 ** _Hello there!_**

 ** _Glad to see everyone. Here's another beta edited chapter._**

 ** _Last few chaps, about two or three, will be posted and finally a new chapter will be posted up by the coming week._**

 ** _How was everyone else's valentine's?_**

 ** _Hope all is well at your end._**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _xx_**

 **Chapter Twenty One**

 **One Decisions**

"You didn't sleep."

Draco's eyes narrowed as the words barely made it to his level of comprehension.

"Malfoy?" Hermione's soft voice called out at him.

Draco blinked and looked up at her from fixing the mats they've used from the therapy.

"I'm sorry." Draco muttered. "What did you ask?"

She looked back at him with concern.

"I said you didn't sleep." Hermione repeated. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Draco said as he nodded and slowly straightened himself up from the floor. "I'm good."

Hermione watched with observant eyes as he picked the mat from the floor and walked to the cabinet where all other mats were kept.

He returned the stuff they've used and then went to the circular table and began scrawling over his chart.

 _Something was amiss._

"Will I be getting out this afternoon?" she called out at him as she straightened her hospital robes over the wheelchair that Draco had carefully returned her to.

"Yes." Draco muttered. "I will just have things-" he stopped and he looked up at her.

Hermione stared back at him with question in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry." Draco said closing his chart and walking to her. "I should bring you back to your room now."

"I asked if I will be allowed to leave today."

It took a moment or two for Draco to realize what she was asking and he quickly nodded at her.

"Yes." Draco said opening his chart again and scrawling something. "Yes. I'll have that done and documents done by lunchtime so you can leave by 3pm. Should we owl Potter?"

"He's coming in this morning and will stay till I leave today." Hermione replied with looking concernedly back at him. "Is everything alright?"

His eyes lit up and he stared back at her.

Did he just hear her ask if he was alright?

 _"Draco?"_ her voice called him by the name which already answered the question in his mind.

"I'm fine." Draco said keeping the chart away again and preparing to wheel her out of the therapy room. "There are just things to be done today and I'm a little out of it. But everything is fine."

Hermione was silent as he moved and dimmed the lights in the room and moved back to her wheelchair and to return her to her room.

The distance and time that was taking them to return to her room was giving some sort of silence that Hermione felt wasn't right.

"I'm hungry." Hermione suddenly said as they reached the last elevator corridor that will lead back to her room.

But Draco didn't stop wheeling the chair and she knew that he didn't hear her.

"Draco." Hermione said and with certain reluctance with her actions, she slowly and gently reached up to his hand that was over the handle of the chair and touched it.

Draco suddenly stopped pushing the chair.

He was so caught off-guard that the sudden halt gave a break to their already slow pace a jerk.

He looked down at her but she was the one who looked concernedly up at him.

"Sorry. You need anything?" he asked her blinking.

She could tell that he didn't only lack sleep but was also bothered by something.

"I'm hungry." Hermione repeated looking up at him as she gently withdrew her hand over his. "Do you mind if we drop by the cafeteria?"

Draco stared back at her as if he didn't understand but he also nodded after a second or two.

"Yes." Draco answered wheeling the chair at the other direction. "I mean.. Of course. I didn't think you'd be hungry after that session."

Hermione nodded at him and sat back over the chair and stared ahead of them as he slowly turned the direction of the wheelchair.

"Do you have another patient after me?" she asked him casually as she kept her eyes to the new direction ahead of them.

"None." Draco said. "I am supposed to be in a meeting after you but they've cancelled it due to some seniors conference."

"So you have nowhere to go or nothing to do after?" she slowly asked, fishing.

"Nothing." Draco answered as he wheeled the chair to the corridor as they neared the cafeteria's double doors. "I might just go home and get some readings done."

She bit her lip, contemplating.

Draco sounded very tired.

In fact, he looked quite weary to the point that life seems to have given up on him just as he feels so.

He looked and felt different today and Hermione wondered if the release of his father from Azkaban was taking its toll on him.

Hermione could hear the clatter of cutlery and dishes and voices behind the double doors as they neared the area.

And for some reason, she could also hear her thumping heartbeat.

She looked up at him as he stared straight ahead and seemingly out of this world.

She rolled her eyes, her mind berating her own self at the concern in her head.

Harry wasn't due to arrive for another or two as he had a meeting that morning.

As they reached and neared the double doors, Hermione breathed deeply and exhaled loudly.

Draco's attention was caught and before they reached the doors, just a few steps from it, Hermione looked up at him.

He slowed the pace of the wheelchair and looked down at her as her brown eyes then reached him.

Their eyes met.

"Maybe…maybe you would like accompany me for brunch or something?" she slowly and reluctantly asked him. "I mean only if… well, if you want to and.. well if you have nothing to do."

Draco stared down at her as the information slowly sank to his head.

It was like a slow mow kind of thing that was trying to reach his brain cells.

Hermione already felt stupid at the millisecond that was taking Draco to comprehend and answer her.

What decisions has she been making lately?

"Yes." Draco suddenly said. "Yes. Yes, of course."

Hermione's brains then lagged.

She didn't think he'd say yes.

Actually, she didn't really think it through.

And before she knew it, Draco was actually smiling and almost looking quite excited at the prospect of it.

And as he resumed into wheeling the chair forward the cafeteria, she could have sworn that their pace had sort of sped up to the point that if they were walking, he'd definitely be jaunting them forward.

 _"Malfoy?!" called out a voice. "Are you following me?"_

 _Draco closed his eyes and cursed to himself._

 _His fists clenched tightly at his sides as he remained still, back turned to her._

 _"Are you stalking me?" her accusatory voice came and he heard footsteps heading his way._

 _He wasn't exactly following her or stalking her or whatever she wanted to call it._

 _He had been to the public library to check a few books that weren't available at the Malfoy Manor as they were about Muggles and he happened to see her crossing the street from the same building._

 _He had finished and was planning to read somewhere in the not-very popular café street at that part of London when he saw her and out of curiosity if it was her, he followed her._

 _He didn't think that it was actually her._

 _He had lost sight of her somewhere in between the small narrow alleyway and the next street and the few shops and then now, she was there right behind her and accusing her of stalking._

 _"Malfoy." Hermione's voice came and she stopped right behind him._

 _"I'm not following you." Draco coldly said slowly turning back to her. "I'm not stalking you either."_

 _Hermione looked up at him as if she had seen a ghost._

 _Never in her entire life did she ever think of seeing Draco Malfoy at the Muggle streets of London._

 _She looked like she was torn in between to be angry or be happy to see someone around from school._

 _The summer had been quite uneventful in a way and yet Harry and Ron decided for her to stay out of the Wizarding World for the first early weeks of the summer until things were slightly sorted out better._

 _The Dark Lord has just risen from power and she was going to be one of those to be in most danger than the rest._

 _"Then why are you here?" she demanded folding her arms._

 _"I already told you why." Draco coldly replied. "I don't think we're banned to be in this side of London."_

 _She stared back at her in a very sharp way to the point that if she could use a wand at that moment, she would._

 _Her eyes strayed at his clothes – he blended well._

 _He was wearing a pair of suit that wasn't too elegant neither too casual in a way._

 _He didn't look like a wizard parading his wealth around like she always imagined and judged him to be._

 _He looked like a normal teenager like herself who was having a good walk around London on a beautiful weekend morning._

 _"Have you been to the library?" she asked him suddenly._

 _Draco stared at her._

 _"Are you deaf?" she asked folding her arms._

 _"No." Draco snapped at her. "Yes, I've been there. Obviously."_

 _"I thought so." Hermione said. "I did think I saw you."_

 _Draco raised an eyebrow._

 _"Were you following me then?" he asked her back._

 _Hermione looked beyond insulted._

 _"You wish." Hermione haughtily said quickly turning away from him._

 _Draco smirked watching her back and noticing how long and slender her legs had gotten through the years of their growing up._

 _He blinked and looked away, stirring himself out of it._

 _He could tease and insult her all he would like to within or outside Hogwarts for all he would like to but it stops and stays there._

 _It was the only way he could ever talk to her or gain her attention – nothing more nothing less._

 _Through wits and wills, it can only remain this way._

 _Because he knew the laws of their social status or rather the standard of their society._

 _No, not that she wasn't a Pureblood or as wealthy as he was or will ever be._

 _No, it wasn't like that._

 _For whether he admits it or not, he knew one thing that was for sure – they could truly never be._

 _It was the mere fact of their sides at the war that was about to commence that makes her truly, out of his league._

Harry walked out of the conference hall bearing with him a memo copy of the day's meeting.

In a short span of time, the Marriage Law was going to take effect after all standardized tests were finish and the first one to suffer the list were the Muggle-Borns.

The priority of the list were still the Purebloods no matter what was ever stated to be different now in the laws of the world.

No, some things remain dirty and the same.

Purebloods were still at the top of the food chain and they had the largest advantage in this law..

Fuck what change they ever said were now in the world they were living.

Once all names were finalized, they were going to be drawn out publicly in a master list categorized as Pureblood, Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns.

The way of drawing out and pairing people were yet to be announced but according to the memo in Harry's list, the first ones to take choices were the ones with certain government or other professional titles – from the top ranks to the least ones.

That would certainly put Hermione on another category at the bottom of the list.

She was a government employee and a Ministry worker – far below the ranks of even Aurors himself.

She was even in a department that was begging for some financial aids and was deemed to close soon if not aided properly.

Harry heavily sighed as he folded the paper and pocketed it as the elevator doors opened.

Hermione had a way out of this but she was not willing to undergo it.

If she would only, he could save her from a lot of trouble and a lot of unwanted disadvantages that were to be thrown all their ways.

The lift moved from floors to floors, letting in and out people with him in the elevator.

His mind raced as the lift moved down towards the ground floor where he first aimed to go to

But after a lot of last minute debate in his head, before Harry knew it, he was cursing himself as he pushed and changed the floor destination he wanted to.

He pressed another button, rolling his eyes and cursing himself.

"Fuck." Harry muttered straightening his Auror uniform robes. "Fuck, fuck. _She's going to kill me_."

The elevators moved then a few floors up again.

And before he could even think better, think clearly, the double doors of the lift opened and Harry found himself at the floor where the Magical Law Marriage Registry office was to be found.

"You won't be eating?" Harry asked her as they reached her apartment.

He helped her back into the living room and settled her into her large and comfortable sofa.

Her eyes roamed the room and the rest of the house that they had passed.

"Did you clean the apartment?" she asked him despite knowing the answer already.

"Hmmm." Harry mumbled at a corner as he lit the hearth of the fireplace to warm the room up.

Harry was never a clean freak as she had mostly been in their growing up life but he always knew when to surprise her with his domestic skills.

"Thanks." Hermione said not really able to say anything else knowing that these were the small and yet unspoken and relevant things they usually exchanged.

"Not a problem." Harry said with a slight cheer in his voice. "I can cook or I can buy dinner. Come on, it's your welcome home."

"I haven't been away for long." Hermione pointed out at him and Harry's facial expression quickly dimmed for a moment. "But if you really insist, I'm good with any comfort food tonight. If you'd come to think about it, I'm actually slightly hungry."

 _Lies. All lies._

Draco had fed her more than enough a few hours back at the cafeteria and she was still slightly high in spite of herself.

She didn't tell him that they a good time at the cafeteria – just talking mostly of his post Hogwarts life – and the crappy food they were being served at the cafeteria.

Harry did see Draco given that he was her attending Healer and he asked him to sign some release documents but other than that, he didn't know any better and Hermione wasn't sure at that very moment why she was even keeping that small detail away from Harry.

She knew that Harry wasn't really the grudging types towards Draco but for some reason, she didn't feel up to it nor feel good about telling Harry about it.

"You spent time with Malfoy today?" Harry's voice came into the living room as he grabbed a small old pasta book from a shelf from the other room.

"What?" Hermione asked, her bubble of thoughts quickly looking for a cue to turn direction. "What do you mean?"

"He told me that he spent the morning at therapy with you then something about staying at the cafeteria while you waited for me."

"He.." Hermione began unsure of what Draco said and what she should say then and most importantly if it was a big deal to Harry. "He was advising me on meals and stuff. Told me I wasn't eating right so we went to the cafeteria and we enlisted things I could and should eat."

Harry nodded as he flipped through the pages of the pasta book.

"He just mentioned that the two of you went to the cafeteria. Wasn't so bad hanging around with Malfoy?"

"That wasn't hanging out." Hermione said with quick defense in her tone but she was avoiding his gaze as well despite that he was too occupied on what he was reading.

A look of concern passed Harry's has however.

He looked strangely up at her as if wanting to say something but he said something else instead.

"You're okay with him, right?" Harry asked him. "You're not uncomfortable anymore with him being your Healer?"

Hermione looked up at Harry as he closed the book and stared up at her from the other side of the couch.

Now she understood what he was really getting at.

He was concerned that she felt bad about Draco being the attending Healer and if she was emotionally alright with it.

It wasn't because he was jealous of Draco being around her.

And truth be told, Draco has been professionally handling her since day one and she was the one who had been diligent into proving that he wasn't but he was.

"He's been doing well with his duty as my attending Healer." Hermione said. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but he's a professional and is about his job."

"Good then." Harry said with a small smile from his lips. "I'm glad to know that he's been like that. Anything off-course, you'd tell me right?"

"Ofcourse." Hermione quickly said. "And it's not like he can actually try. My legs might not be working at full power right now but I'm not exactly invalid or out of my wit from hexing him and turning him into a ferret again. I'm quite sure he still recalls that very well."

A chuckle escaped both their lips and Harry finally looked better and relaxed.

"Alright. I'll make some sundried pasta for us. Yes?" he said closing the book and getting off from the couch. "I'll make you some tea? Malfoy gave me a list of the things you should eat."

"Tea sounds perfect while I wait that pasta." Hermione said with a suppressed smile over her face. "Heard from the Weasleys?"

"They wanted to see you but I told them that you needed rest." Harry said. "I hope you don't mind. We can join them for lunch over the weekend."

"I don't mind." Hermione said. "I don't want to raise panic if Mrs. Weasley sees me over these."

Hermione smiled and pointed over the bandages around her legs and at the band wrapped at her lower waist to help her move around.

"How long would this be staying on you?" Harry asked as he helped her move a little more into a half-lying down position over the couch.

"I can remove the arm bandage tomorrow." Hermione said pointing over the small bandage on her left hand. "Draco said that I can remove mostly after a few hours except for the brace around my hips. He told me he had to check that one first before we remove it."

Something appeared over Harry's eyes but it quickly vanished.

He didn't say anything but he caught word of her again calling Malfoy by first name basis.

He was almost so sure now it wasn't a slip of a tongue and that it was becoming a habit but he didn't to ask her why she was calling him that.

"You'll be well in time for the gala then?" he asked her slowly.

For a moment she only stared at him and then she recalled what he must be talking about.

"I almost forgot about that." Hermione quietly said. "And you're really going?"

"I won't go if you don't want me to." Harry firmly said. "I wouldn't do something you don't think appropriate."

"But if you don't go, that won't show much of a sportsmanship, right?" Hermione asked him. "That'll be like telling him that he's on the winning and moving on side."

There was something more than distaste and bitterness in her tone that Harry knew too well.

"Hermione, there is no more of that winning and losing side." Harry pointed out. "We've won the war over."

A glint passed Hermione's eyes but it quickly vanished before Harry could even redeem himself.

She shifted in her position and Harry was sure if she could move and walk out of the room at the moment, she would have done so.

He understood and felt for her but he wasn't the one to tolerate all her brooding side.

She had got to move on and he was going to guide her all the way if only she'd be willing to.

He had done more than enough watching her brood and lick her wounds all these years having done so a couple of it himself for her but he knew that he couldn't let it any longer.

Harry paused then and cleared his throat giving her a firm gaze.

"So are we going?" he asked her. "I personally won't go if you don't feel like it. But there's nothing really like a big deal out of it."

"I didn't say it was a big deal." Hermione snapped at him. "I didn't even say anything at all."

She didn't say anything but everything was written in her facial expression.

Harry didn't say anything.

He stood by the doorway, arms folded and waiting for her to finish her banter at him.

"I wouldn't go." Hermione said with finality in her tone. "Go if it will help your department."

He didn't say anything.

He knew it would end that way.

It wasn't a 'go for it Harry' it was 'let me see you go with it Harry' kind of challenge.

She always made him feel like he had to choose a lot of things against his choice of her and at the end of the day, he'd always end up with the same goddamn choice.

"I'll make the pasta." Harry said. "I'll put extra mozzarella and tomatoes on it as you wish."

"As I wish?" Hermione said with a chuckle.

Harry nodded at her with a gentle look over his face this time.

He walked back to her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"As you wish, 'Mione." Harry whispered before moving away and walking out of the living room, leaving Hermione satisfied knowing she'd won the argument over without even trying so hard.

If only she knew what he had done that day.

The Malfoy Manor was fully decorated by the time that Draco returned to it.

In only a couple of hours, the manor was going to be open once more to the public as he would coin and term it out.

The invitations were handed out smoothly and the buffet menu were perfect as it could possibly be.

Seeing all of it unfold before his eyes felt like going back in time when parties, galas and such gatherings were a normal and nothing but a daily event at the Malfoy household.

He walked down the ground floor and servants were moving in and out of the places bringing in other decors and stuff.

His father really had the nerve to spend as much as he could to pay people and things to ensure that the 'grand celebration' for his welcome home was going to be the latest talk of the town.

He was dying out of humiliation and there was nothing he could do about it because well, there was nothing to do about it.

It was either he was out there not batting an eye to what his father could possibly do to damage things further or he was within the premises and be able to control whatever damage he may do so.

"Draco!" his father's voice coined in as he crossed the room and was about to take the grand staircase. "Draco!"

He rolled his eyes and slowly turned to him bearing all work document in his hands and his sweaty and stained Healer robes.

"What?" he asked wheeling around him with an irritated flare around him.

Draco rolled his eyes as his father excited greeted him.

He had a big smile about him and was wearing a nice new set of elegant robes.

The man obviously sold something so expensive that he still managed the luxury of buying himself clothes that he had deprived his father since he was released from Azkaban.

"Do you like it?" Lucius asked him with a smile pointing over himself and slightly turning about to show off the fine material used for it.

Draco would not even want to estimate how many hospital meals that could possibly cost.

"I don't have time for this." Draco simply told him. "What do you want?"

"I've bought you the set of robes you should wear at the party tonight." Lucius said. "I've asked the servants to bring it into your room. I would like you to try it out and show me so we both know if there should be-"

"You what?" Draco snapped at him. "You went into my room?"

There was such anger in his face and tone that Lucius had been confused for a moment about what they were talking about.

"I just told you I bought you a set of new robes-"

"I heard that." Draco said. "I asked if you went into my room-"

"I didn't." Lucius said. "If you were listening, I asked a servant to-"

"I don't need new clothes." Draco said. "I'm not staying long at your little gathering."

Draco turned from him taking quick steps up the staircase but Lucius called him back.

He looked angry but he was restraining himself.

He had come into terms with himself that he wasn't going to stop until he is able to please Draco like the old days.

"Please." Lucius said with a knowing smile over his face. "Draco, I've been taken out from Azkaban – isn't that something to be celebrated-"

"Celebrated?" Draco angrily wheeled back at him this time.

He took several steps back down from the grand steps and stared down at his father with such fury in his eyes.

"You want me to celebrate with the rest of those idiots because you've been released from Azkaban?" he repeated each word with emphasis that he wasn't glad at all about its idea.

Lucius stared back at him with contemplating eyes.

"But my son-"

"Don't- " Draco spat at him with his arms shaking at his sides to restrain himself from pointing at his father. "Don't you dare-"

"Draco, will there never be peace between the two of us?" he suddenly asked him with such gentleness in his tone and eyes.

Draco stared at him, searching and searching for lies he knew were there.

His father wasn't a sincere person as far as he could tell.

He would do anything, say anything and wear any kind of façade that he knew would work towards the person he was manipulating.

And for Draco, gone were the days when that worked on him – when he was and could still be manipulated by his own father.

If he was determined to ignore him, Lucius was also very determined into making sure that he gets Draco back into his hands to control.

But he was no longer the old Draco that he knew.

He was a different boy, a different man

He was no longer his father's son.

"I'm not going to that damned ball of yours." Draco said straightening up with finality in his tone. "Don't drag me into this fallacy of aristocracy you feel you still have because we both know you've fallen a very long time ago."

There was a cold glint that passed Lucius' eyes as Draco gave him a murderous look before turning away from him and stalking loudly up the marble staircase of the manor.

"Potter and Granger are coming." Lucius finally said in a loud and clear tone for Draco to hear up ahead the stairs. "They have sent a reply to my assistant this morning."

Draco halted in his steps but he didn't turn from his father.

But he knew him too well to understand that this was enough reason not only to catch Draco's attention back at him but to weave him into following in what he wanted to happen for the ball night.

"You're making friends with them lately, aren't you?" Lucius slowly said with silky tone. "I'm quite sure they will be disappointed if they won't be seeing their attending Healer here. Come now, Draco.. you wouldn't want them bored out of their wits knowing they're wasting their time here in the name of fundraising, yes?"

He could see Draco's silhouette thinking very hard with his fist shaking at his sides.

"Alright, that's settled then." Lucius said in a very obvious victorious voice. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you? Or per se, disappoint Miss Granger?"

Draco was shaking in anger as he stood unmoving halfway up the stairs.

A slight chuckle from Lucius came, echoing around the hall of the large manor.

"I'm going to stay at the library and wait for you there bearing that nice outfit I bought for you, Draco so we can see if there are last minute arrangements to be made. Some whiskey is also waiting for you at the library, my son."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

 ** _Old Days_**

"You won't be eating?" Harry asked her as they reached her apartment.

He helped her back into the living room and settled her into her large and comfortable sofa.

Her eyes roamed the room and the rest of the house that they had passed.

"Did you clean the apartment?" she asked him despite knowing the answer already.

"Hmmm." Harry mumbled at a corner as he lit the hearth of the fireplace to warm the room up.

Harry was never a clean freak as she had mostly been in their growing up life but he always knew when to surprise her with his domestic skills.

"Thanks." Hermione said not really able to say anything else knowing that these were the small and yet unspoken and relevant things they usually exchanged.

"Not a problem." Harry said with a slight cheer in his voice. "I can cook or I can buy dinner. Come on, it's your welcome home."

"I haven't been away for long." Hermione pointed out at him and Harry's facial expression quickly dimmed for a moment. "But if you really insist, I'm good with any comfort food tonight. If you'd come to think about it, I'm actually slightly hungry."

 _Lies. All lies._

Draco had fed her more than enough a few hours back at the cafeteria and she was still slightly high in spite of herself.

She didn't tell him that they a good time at the cafeteria – just talking mostly of his post Hogwarts life – and the crappy food they were being served at the cafeteria.

Harry did see Draco given that he was her attending Healer and he asked him to sign some release documents but other than that, he didn't know any better and Hermione wasn't sure at that very moment why she was even keeping that small detail away from Harry.

She knew that Harry wasn't really the grudging types towards Draco but for some reason, she didn't feel up to it nor feel good about telling Harry about it.

"You spent time with Malfoy today?" Harry's voice came into the living room as he grabbed a small old pasta book from a shelf from the other room.

"What?" Hermione asked, her bubble of thoughts quickly looking for a cue to turn direction. "What do you mean?"

"He told me that he spent the morning at therapy with you then something about staying at the cafeteria while you waited for me."

"He.." Hermione began unsure of what Draco said and what she should say then and most importantly if it was a big deal to Harry. "He was advising me on meals and stuff. Told me I wasn't eating right so we went to the cafeteria and we enlisted things I could and should eat."

Harry nodded as he flipped through the pages of the pasta book.

"He just mentioned that the two of you went to the cafeteria. Wasn't so bad hanging around with Malfoy?"

"That wasn't hanging out." Hermione said with quick defense in her tone but she was avoiding his gaze as well despite that he was too occupied on what he was reading.

A look of concern passed Harry's has however.

He looked strangely up at her as if wanting to say something but he said something else instead.

"You're okay with him, right?" Harry asked him. "You're not uncomfortable anymore with him being your Healer?"

Hermione looked up at Harry as he closed the book and stared up at her from the other side of the couch.

Now she understood what he was really getting at.

He was concerned that she felt bad about Draco being the attending Healer and if she was emotionally alright with it.

It wasn't because he was jealous of Draco being around her.

And truth be told, Draco has been professionally handling her since day one and she was the one who had been diligent into proving that he wasn't but he was.

"He's been doing well with his duty as my attending Healer." Hermione said. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but he's a professional and is about his job."

"Good then." Harry said with a small smile from his lips. "I'm glad to know that he's been like that. Anything off-course, you'd tell me right?"

"Ofcourse." Hermione quickly said. "And it's not like he can actually try. My legs might not be working at full power right now but I'm not exactly invalid or out of my wit from hexing him and turning him into a ferret again. I'm quite sure he still recalls that very well."

A chuckle escaped both their lips and Harry finally looked better and relaxed.

"Alright. I'll make some sundried pasta for us. Yes?" he said closing the book and getting off from the couch. "I'll make you some tea? Malfoy gave me a list of the things you should eat."

"Tea sounds perfect while I wait that pasta." Hermione said with a suppressed smile over her face. "Heard from the Weasleys?"

"They wanted to see you but I told them that you needed rest." Harry said. "I hope you don't mind. We can join them for lunch over the weekend."

"I don't mind." Hermione said. "I don't want to raise panic if Mrs. Weasley sees me over these."

Hermione smiled and pointed over the bandages around her legs and at the band wrapped at her lower waist to help her move around.

"How long would this be staying on you?" Harry asked as he helped her move a little more into a half-lying down position over the couch.

"I can remove the arm bandage tomorrow." Hermione said pointing over the small bandage on her left hand. "Draco said that I can remove mostly after a few hours except for the brace around my hips. He told me he had to check that one first before we remove it."

Something appeared over Harry's eyes but it quickly vanished.

He didn't say anything but he caught word of her again calling Malfoy by first name basis.

He was almost so sure now it wasn't a slip of a tongue and that it was becoming a habit but he didn't to ask her why she was calling him that.

"You'll be well in time for the gala then?" he asked her slowly.

For a moment she only stared at him and then she recalled what he must be talking about.

"I almost forgot about that." Hermione quietly said. "And you're _really_ going?"

"I won't go if you don't want me to." Harry firmly said. "I wouldn't do something you don't think appropriate."

"But if you don't go, that won't show much of a sportsmanship, right?" Hermione asked him. "That'll be like telling him that he's on the winning and moving on side."

There was something more than distaste and bitterness in her tone that Harry knew too well.

"Hermione, there is no more of that winning and losing side." Harry pointed out. "We've won the war over."

A glint passed Hermione's eyes but it quickly vanished before Harry could even redeem himself.

She shifted in her position and Harry was sure if she could move and walk out of the room at the moment, she would have done so.

He understood and felt for her but he wasn't the one to tolerate all her brooding side.

She had got to move on and he was going to guide her all the way if only she'd be willing to.

He had done more than enough watching her brood and lick her wounds all these years having done so a couple of it himself for her but he knew that he couldn't let it any longer.

Harry paused then and cleared his throat giving her a firm gaze.

"So are we going?" he asked her. "I personally won't go if you don't feel like it. But there's nothing really like a big deal out of it."

"I didn't say it was a big deal." Hermione snapped at him. "I didn't even say anything at all."

She didn't say anything but everything was written in her facial expression.

Harry didn't say anything.

He stood by the doorway, arms folded and waiting for her to finish her banter at him.

"I wouldn't go." Hermione said with finality in her tone. "Go if it will help your department."

He didn't say anything.

He knew it would end that way.

It wasn't a 'go for it Harry' it was 'let me see you go with it Harry' kind of challenge.

She always made him feel like he had to choose a lot of things against his choice of her and at the end of the day, he'd always end up with the same goddamn choice.

"I'll make the pasta." Harry said. "I'll put extra mozzarella and tomatoes on it as you wish."

"As I wish?" Hermione said with a chuckle.

Harry nodded at her with a gentle look over his face this time.

He walked back to her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"As you wish, 'Mione." Harry whispered before moving away and walking out of the living room, leaving Hermione satisfied knowing she'd won the argument over without even trying so hard.

If only she knew what he had done that day.

The Malfoy Manor was fully decorated by the time that Draco returned to it.

In only a couple of hours, the manor was going to be open once more to the public as he would coin and term it out.

The invitations were handed out smoothly and the buffet menu were perfect as it could possibly be.

Seeing all of it unfold before his eyes felt like going back in time when parties, galas and such gatherings were a normal and nothing but a daily event at the Malfoy household.

He walked down the ground floor and servants were moving in and out of the places bringing in other decors and stuff.

His father really had the nerve to spend as much as he could to pay people and things to ensure that the 'grand celebration' for his welcome home was going to be the latest talk of the town.

He was dying out of humiliation and there was nothing he could do about it because well, there was nothing to do about it.

It was either he was out there not batting an eye to what his father could possibly do to damage things further or he was within the premises and be able to control whatever damage he may do so.

"Draco!" his father's voice coined in as he crossed the room and was about to take the grand staircase. "Draco!"

He rolled his eyes and slowly turned to him bearing all work document in his hands and his sweaty and stained Healer robes.

"What?" he asked wheeling around him with an irritated flare around him.

Draco rolled his eyes as his father excited greeted him.

He had a big smile about him and was wearing a nice new set of elegant robes.

The man obviously sold something so expensive that he still managed the luxury of buying himself clothes that he had deprived his father since he was released from Azkaban.

"Do you like it?" Lucius asked him with a smile pointing over himself and slightly turning about to show off the fine material used for it.

Draco would not even want to estimate how many hospital meals that could possibly cost.

"I don't have time for this." Draco simply told him. "What do you want?"

"I've bought you the set of robes you should wear at the party tonight." Lucius said. "I've asked the servants to bring it into your room. I would like you to try it out and show me so we both know if there should be-"

"You what?" Draco snapped at him. "You went into my room?"

There was such anger in his face and tone that Lucius had been confused for a moment about what they were talking about.

"I just told you I bought you a set of new robes-"

"I heard that." Draco said. "I asked if you went into my room-"

"I didn't." Lucius said. "If you were listening, I asked a servant to-"

"I don't need new clothes." Draco said. "I'm not staying long at your little gathering."

Draco turned from him taking quick steps up the staircase but Lucius called him back.

He looked angry but he was restraining himself.

He had come into terms with himself that he wasn't going to stop until he is able to please Draco like the old days.

"Please." Lucius said with a knowing smile over his face. "Draco, I've been taken out from Azkaban – isn't that something to be celebrated-"

"Celebrated?" Draco angrily wheeled back at him this time.

He took several steps back down from the grand steps and stared down at his father with such fury in his eyes.

"You want me to celebrate with the rest of those idiots because you've been released from Azkaban?" he repeated each word with emphasis that he wasn't glad at all about its idea.

Lucius stared back at him with contemplating eyes.

"But my _son-"_

" _Don't-_ " Draco spat at him with his arms shaking at his sides to restrain himself from pointing at his father. "Don't you dare-"

"Draco, will there never be peace between the two of us?" he suddenly asked him with such gentleness in his tone and eyes.

Draco stared at him, searching and searching for lies he knew were there.

His father wasn't a sincere person as far as he could tell.

He would do anything, say anything and wear any kind of façade that he knew would work towards the person he was manipulating.

And for Draco, gone were the days when that worked on him – when he was and could still be manipulated by his own father.

If he was determined to ignore him, Lucius was also very determined into making sure that he gets Draco back into his hands to control.

But he was no longer the old Draco that he knew.

He was a different boy, a different man

He was no longer his father's son.

"I'm not going to that damned ball of yours." Draco said straightening up with finality in his tone. "Don't drag me into this fallacy of aristocracy you feel you still have because we both know you've fallen a very long time ago."

There was a cold glint that passed Lucius' eyes as Draco gave him a murderous look before turning away from him and stalking loudly up the marble staircase of the manor.

"Potter and Granger are coming." Lucius finally said in a loud and clear tone for Draco to hear up ahead the stairs. "They have sent a reply to my assistant this morning."

Draco halted in his steps but he didn't turn from his father.

But he knew him too well to understand that this was enough reason not only to catch Draco's attention back at him but to weave him into following in what he wanted to happen for the ball night.

"You're making friends with them lately, aren't you?" Lucius slowly said with silky tone. "I'm quite sure they will be disappointed if they won't be seeing their attending Healer here. Come now, Draco.. you wouldn't want them bored out of their wits knowing they're wasting their time here in the name of fundraising, yes?"

He could see Draco's silhouette thinking very hard with his fist shaking at his sides.

"Alright, that's settled then." Lucius said in a very obvious victorious voice. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you? Or per se, disappoint Miss Granger?"

Draco was shaking in anger as he stood unmoving halfway up the stairs.

A slight chuckle from Lucius came, echoing around the hall of the large manor.

"I'm going to stay at the library and wait for you there bearing that nice outfit I bought for you, Draco so we can see if there are last minute arrangements to be made. Some whiskey is also waiting for you at the library, my son."


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter Twenty Three_**

 ** _Old Time's Sake_**

"Hermione!" Harry's loud voice echoed around her apartment as his footsteps rang down the stairs. "Hermione! I just got a note from the Malfoys!"

He hurried down the stairs bearing in his hand what looked like a note addressed to him and Hermione that was sent over a few moments ago.

Since Hermione was taken out of the hospital, he had been staying in her apartment from time to time to assist her despite that she insisted that there was no necessity to do so and that he was only doing it because he wanted to stay in.

Harry declined the idea of it with a smile knowing she was otherwise correct anyway.

"Hermione? 'Mione did you confirm with them?" he called out again reaching the end of the steps and breathlessly strode towards the living room where he heard a movement. "It says here that they're thanking us for your confirmation this morning and will meet us tonight at the Malfoy's ball-"

Harry breathlessly reached the dimly lit living room and she was standing by the small desk with a thickly folded parchment in her hand.

"Hermione?"

"What's this?" she asked in a monotonous voice.

"What's what?" Harry asked as he moved from the door staring at her and the paper in her hand.

There was a sound and a large brown brawny owl left their window and he quickly stared back at the parchment in her hand.

There was an obvious seal from the Ministry of Magic and the owl that just flew away was a Ministry of Magic post service.

His eyes narrowed and then widened in shock.

He moved forward her to take the letter in realization but Hermione had backed away and had stopped him by pointing her wand towards him.

"What is this?" she repeated in a louder tone this time with her hand slightly shaking as she held the letter.

"I can explain." Harry quickly said but couldn't get any closer to her with the look and wand she was showing him.

"Explain then." Hermione breathlessly answered him with contempt growing in her face. "Now."

But by the looks of it, he wasn't ready to explain to her.

He was nowhere ready to explain to her what she had just read because he wasn't even expecting in the first place to receive anything.

His mind spun wildly for any kind of excuse, for anything nice and gentle to begin with.

What she was holding in her hands was an official receipt form from the Marriage Registry Department acknowledging his application that would be taken into consideration while they give him a list of requirements to be submitted.

He had placed their names on the registry ofcourse but didn't expect that if they would send notification, it would be a copy for each of them.

He tried to be calm but the serious and murderous look over her face was growing and scaring the hell out of him.

"You can't speak?" Hermione asked him breathlessly asked with a mocking smile over her face. "Alright, let me read it for you so that you know what to tell me-"

"'Mione, please-"

"Congratulations! We, at the Ministry of Magic, together with the Twelve Council of Wizengamot, are vastly joyous at this prompt celebration of unity between two individuals of the Wizarding Community. We are more than glad to welcome this choice of event and a momentous celebration to you Mr. Harry James Potter and Ms. Hermione Jean Granger at the announcement to create a legality of union. In lieu of your Marriage Registry, here are the list of things-"

"'Mione let me explain this, please!" Harry said as he forced himself forward her and quickly took the letter from her and held her wrist with the wand.

Despite his careful and gentle arrest of her, Hermione's weaker body was quickly subdued by Harry.

He took the letter from her and placed it out of her reach and held her wrist with a wand.

"Let go of me." Hermione heavily breathed as they both crouched over the carpeted floor by the couches. "Let go of me or I swear I'm going to hex your balls off with non-verbal-"

"Just let me explain. Let's talk calmly-" Harry gasped as he struggled to keep her hands from reaching him.

"Calmly?!" Hermione incredulously repeated with her eyes wide at him in anger. "You want us to talk calmly on how you registered us for marriage without my knowledge?!"

Harry was halfway flat over the floor as he let Hermione twist him around while her hands relentlessly hit him.

He felt like Hermione was going to break his bones but for as long as he got the letter and have her down, he was fine with however Hermione wanted to attack him.

Harry knew what he did was beyond stupid but he wasn't exactly regretting it.

The law was going to be implemented the day after Malfoy's gala and anyone who hasn't yet officially announced an engagement or has applied for registry at the Ministry of Magic will be caught with the whirlwind of random people to be put together and raffled around for the official pairing picked by the Ministry.

And there was no way in hell that she was going to be raffled around and be won as prize by some men just because the Ministry deem it right to pro-create their dying race.

"I've trusted you." Hermione said and the hint of obvious disappointment was what scarred Harry's heart. "Harry, we've always talked things through. And you couldn't trust me with this?"

"'Mione, just – I thought maybe we can talk after – it's not something-"

"We've talked about this. And if I needed you to marry me, I'd tell you seeing that you are already more than willing to do that-"

"They're going to put out the Marriage Law after tonight!" Harry finally admitted to her and it caused Hermione to stop attacking him.

She blinked.

Her tearful and angered brown eyes slowly reached his emerald ones.

He looked own at her with all desperation and remorse in his eyes.

"Hermione-"

"What did you say?" she asked letting his arms go and backing away. "What did you say?"

Harry moved from the floor and faced her as she sank back against the wall with all little energy she has left.

"The Ministry – " he gasped as he rested his back against the opposite wall. "- they've already decided to implement this law tomorrow. The elders from the Wizengamot thought it was taking too long- they said that they'd implement its ordinance so that the society will quickly follow-"

"But no – there are – there guildelines, there is a timeline-" her panic-stricken face reasoned with Harry. "There are – there are rules and steps to follow-"

"They are the Wizengamot." Harry said. "They are the laws, Hermione. I couldn't do anything. It was only announced at a few members and I've only known of it because Kingsley told me – if we weren't friends he wouldn't have told me either-"

Hermione's face turned cross again.

"So you thought that instead of snitching to me the information, you'd take things in your own hands and register us?" Hermione snapped at him.

Harry was still highly alert with the wand in her hand but she looked like she was ready to listen to him.

"It's only a temporary solution." Harry offered her as he sat back down on the floor and laid his back against the wall, still breathless from their little wrestling.

"Temporary?" Hermione said. "This is going down on legal matters and papers-"

"Hermione, I can't let you out there marrying some douche bag-"

"You think nobody likes me?" Hermione asked him. "You think I like no one else?"

Harry opened his mouth but his voice got stuck on his throat.

In the many years they've been friends he's only ever known to see Viktor Krum in their 4th year and have been in exchange of letters for a few years. After the final battle, they were still exchanging letters on rarer occasion now as the man had been engaged months after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Ron had attempted once or twice but he was such a romantic failure towards Hermione.

If she had been seeing another person, there was definitely no news ever that has reached him and they were too popular to be missed in any form of news.

"You're seeing someone else?" Harry managed to say loudly out of shock. "And you haven't told me?"

"What?" Hermione asked back as she was suddenly confused at the turn of conversation.

"You." Harry said. "You've been seeing someone else? And you dare tell me we don't ever talk about things-"

"I'm not seeing-"

"You've just said so-"

"I was trying to explain myself and give you a fact about-"

"So you're not seeing someone else?" Harry pointed out with a gleam in his eyes. "You're not-"

"Harry, this isn't even what I'm trying to say. This is pointless." Hermione said in such resignation that Harry felt he wanted to continue arguing with her. "You are pointless."

Harry stared up at her with such defeat that he wasn't sure how he was going to fix this.

A loud, in rage and arguing Hermione was always better than one that has put down the sword and walks away.

"Hermione." Harry called out as she stood up from the floor and began walking away from him. "'Mione. Please. We can fix this. I was just trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" Hermione snapped at him as she straightened her dress down. "What, I fall a few floors at the Ministry and you think I'm some spineless princess in need of saving?"

"That's not what I was trying to do. You were going to be sent out there – how ridiculous that law is – they're going to do some hot pot on the individuals of this society just cause they need more population – I couldn't let you be raffled out there- I was thinking of you-"

"Thinking of me?" Hermione said turning sharply back at him with lace in her tone and eyes. "Are you sure? Not likely thinking of yourself?"

He knew he was wrong but Hermione's tongue was sharp enough to slice through him.

He knew that this wasn't something he could easily fix but he had to admit that he neither regretted it.

They stared at one another in silence and Harry knew that he had gone too far today.

"Let me fix this." Harry offered her as he slowly stood up from the floor and gently walked towards her. "Hermione, I can't let you out there. I just can't. "

"So you want me for yourself, is that it?" Hermione lashed at him but tears had begun forming in her eyes. "Your solution into protecting me then is forcing me to marry you?"

"Forcing you?" Harry repeated and this time he had no qualms in showing her that he was as angry at their fight and as hurt as she was. "But don't you love me?"

The tears finally leaked from Hermione's eyes and she tried to stop them.

But Harry looked all the same – hurt and obviously disappointed and beyond heartbroken.

She shook her head and quickly wiped them with the back of her hand.

"That's not even the point." Hermione weakly whispered. "This isn't-"

"Then tell me!" Harry reasoned with her moving forward. "Tell me – I don't – you told me you love me but this – why are you – why can't you give us a chance?"

But Hermione shook her head and held up her hand to stop him from nearing her.

"All my life I've stayed right behind you." Hermione said in a very defeated and exhausted tone. "I've stayed put for you, fought for you and fought right behind you all these years and I don't regret any moment of it. And I will always still be behind your back without second thoughts, without a question-"

"Then be with me-"

"But you can't control me!" Hermione cried at him. "You can't just make me do things just because you think I'll always be by your side."

"But 'Mione-"

"You can't force me to marry you!" Hermione suddenly yelled at him and Harry's eyes widened in pain and shock. "I told you I'm not ready – I told you – you know everything, Harry! I've trusted you with everything and you just – I told you I couldn't yet-"

"I'm sorry-" Harry cried back as he advanced but Hermione backed away again. "Please, I'm sorry – I didn't mean it that way- Hermione, I love you-"

But she shook her head, evidently hurt and disappointed with his decision as if he had broken a certain promise.

"I love you Harry." Hermione had said as she walked to the door, retreating with her broken heart. "I will always love you but you have got to respect it when I ask you to leave the very little part of myself that is left of me to me."

"Hermione-please-"

"This is you not trusting me in the time that I need-"

"'Mione-"

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered turning away from him completely. "I can't deal with you right now."

And with that, she quickly left the living room and Harry heard her restrained cries as she jogged her way out of her own apartment with nothing but her wand and little dignity she had left of with her. .

"Fuck." Draco angrily yelled and there was a crashing sound as he threw his glass of whiskey across the room.

He had left home to avoid murdering his own father after he offered him some whiskey after telling him that Harry and Hermione sent an RSVP regarding his invitation for the night's masquerade ball.

He sprinted then back at his office at St. Mungo's glad to have no patient or errand any longer, he opened one of his two 'emergency' whiskey bottles at the bottom of his desk.

They weren't really allowed to drink within the hospital premises, let alone he wasn't a permanent hired Healer but today he had just had enough of his father.

However, it seemed that Lucius had dragged some bad luck at his tail the moment he left Azkaban as bad faith after another kept going after Draco.

He had arrived in his office only to find two notice from the Ministry of Magic.

One was a form of memo or invitation that he has been set to meet alongside other wizards for a sort of meeting in regards to their required application for the Marriage Law where they were amongst the first batch to be paired after the Ministry of Magic draws the first slot of pairing the following day for all Ministry officials and employees.

He would have created a reply of inquiry because it wasn't set for another week for the first registry and draw of pairing to happen when he noticed the second letter which was with a red ribbon around it giving him a head's up that it was a more important letter.

Stressed as he already was with all the piling up problems around him, he quickly opened the letter only to find himself in further jeopardy.

Apparently, as the Marriage Law is about to take place, he and his father would be required to submit into it but under special circumstances since there was a seen problem in financial matters.

By law, Lucius Malfoy owns all the wealth of the Malfoys which was amounted to some billions worth of accounts, estates and other businesses and properties. But because he has been sentenced at Azkaban, this right had been frozen in paper.

But then again, since he was pardoned, months to a year was given to him to prove himself a better citizen before he is granted back his rights to his wealth which were all presently under no one else's right but Draco's.

And since both of them had to submit into the Marriage Law, the financial matters would also be entangled as a legal issue.

Given Lucius is still the senior Malfoy, he would be given access and rights back to all his wealth should he find a potential bride before Draco gets engaged or is legally found with a pair at the Marriage Law.

But should Draco find a potential bride that he gets engaged before the government pairs him with someone else or if he gets paired with someone else under the law before Lucius finds himself a potential bride for engagement and marriage since he is under the third category of the law – widowed which will take a bit more time to be paired – Draco will find himself the successor of all the wealth until the government deems Lucius worthy back of all that is his.

Fists clenched, Draco crumbled the important notice from the Ministry and threw it back on the floor.

He took the bottle of whiskey and took a heavy swig from it with hot tears forming in his eyes as he grabbed his wand and ready to burn the paper.

He had tried all his life to do what is right, to repent and redeem himself and make sure that his father never taints the life he has tried so hard to build because he promised Narcissa that he would live better, that he would be the better man.

And right now, with Lucius out of Azkaban, everything just seems to fall apart.

How he deeply missed the nights where he was hungry in his small and dimly lit room, exhausted as he is from his triple jobs and studying until the morning light for an exam he needed to pass for a professor who had been bullying him from the first day just because he found out that he was the Malfoy heir.

Draco felt the painful tug in his heart and wanted nothing to do with his father for whatever reason and was ready to vent out his anger into burning the parchment when he heard a scuffle against his door like someone had attempted to knock or scratch over it.

"WHAT?!" Draco angrily yelled pointing his wand at the door to open it without even thinking of what distress lay before his office.

Water eyes met a pair of brown ones.

Both pairs looked scared and shocked at the same time at the scene that lay before them.

Hermione's eyes was ridden with heavy red as well, hair disarrayed like she had ran all the way there and fear and shock at being caught by the door filled her features.

Draco's eyes were wide, red from his own tears of anguish, Healer uniform disarranged before his suit that he had loosened up earlier out of anger and frustration, wand angrily pointed with his hand and another holding out a whiskey bottle.

They both looked as scared, angry and stricken as it was.

"I'm sorry." Hermione's small voice came as she first came back to her senses after their shock. "I'm sorry – I didn't – it was a bad timing. I didn't – "

Draco stared at her retreating form, realizing how scary he looked at that very moment.

He had but tried to erase to the world especially to Hermione the Death Eater that he had been.

But with a dangerous look in his eyes, whiskey bottle in one hand and wand at another with his sleeves up obviously showing his Dark Mark, he knew that he had just hit bullseye into reminding her every bit of him that he wanted to kill.

"I'm sorry." Hermione cried and she turned around and began running away from the doorway.

"No-" Draco said quickly realizing what he must have really looked like to her. "Hermione –"

He quickly threw back the almost empty whiskey bottle and quickly lowered his wand back over his table and crossed the room to Hermione's retreating back.

He ran to her at breakneck speed, head spinning on why she was there looking so distraught and how he was going to explain himself as well at the scene she had caught him in.

"Hermione!" he desperately called back at her as he ran after her at the empty corridor that was leading to the elevators. "Hermione – I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you – I wasn't expecting-"

"It's fine-" Hermione cried back at him as she waved her hand back without looking. "I'm sorry – another time – I wasn't – this was a very bad timing – I'm sorry-"

"No, no it isn't-" Draco breathlessly said knowing he was obviously lying anyway. "I just – it was – please, you came here for something-"

Hermione's gasped in tears but she paced faster towards the elevators for as fast as her injured legs could still limp her forward.

"Hermione!" Draco's out of breath voice called out as he came to reach her as she slowed her pace out of her painful strides. "'Mione – please, you came for me – I am here. I'm going to listen."

Hermione stopped running as her legs could no longer take a stride.

She felt dizzy from her heightened emotions, all her running and crying and healing injuries but just before she falls flat on her face, Draco's strong arms had slid out from nowhere and had caught her just right on time for her to fall back instead in his chest.

The both of them were just too emotional and caught in the moment that Hermione had actually pulled her arms from her sides and placed it tightly around Draco's waist who in return, pulled her warmly and closed and rested his fine jawline over her soft tresses in his attempt to comfort her.

"I'm here, I am here." Draco found himself whispered as they stood at the empty corridor with his arms wrapped around her and her hands tightly around him as if clinging for dear life.

"I'm sorry. I didn't- I don't understand – wasn't thinking-" Hermione kept crying into his arms, her wet face buried over his chest damping his clothes.

"Sssh… calm yourself. I'm here. You're okay, you're here… no need to be sorry for anything." Draco calmly whispered over her head. "It's alright.. nothing to be sorry for.. I'm here, I'm going to listen.. I'm here."

Draco held her tight with the strong biceps of his left arm and he surprised himself as his other hand gently moved up at the back of her head and began stroking her hair soothingly to calm her.

It took her a moment to calm down and Draco closed his eyes at the sudden familiar feel of her in his arms as in his way of calming her down for whatever reason she had barged into his office, he found himself being calmed down from his wrath for his father by her mere presence and her body warmly wrapped around him.

It took them a moment and it was Hermione again to first to come to their senses.

Draco's eyes opened when he felt that she suddenly and forcedly pushed him away from her.

"Malfoy!" she cried out as she pulled herself away from his arms completely shocked at their exchange.

Her eyes were wide again, face red in tears and surprise and mouth gaping back at Draco.

"I – you were – I'm sorry-" Draco quickly apologized not wanting to scare her at the thought that he was physically taking advantage of the situation. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, it was – that was me – " Hermione quickly said as she saw the fear forming in his eyes and the pale look he was giving her. "That was – it was – let's forget about it-"

Of all the things she's cried to him since her face came back up to his life, there was something in that last phrase that she's said that made him feel quite bad.

"What?" he asked her unable to stop himself. "What do you-"

"This-" Hermione said quickly moving her hands between them as she referred to the moment. "I mean – I'm sorry – I didn't mean to feel so cozy and close-"

There was evident guilt in her face that she tried to hide by wiping all the tears away from her face and lowering her face away from his sight.

Draco felt guilty all the same but he realized that he was still ever affected by her and any action she makes.

Silence took over them that was broken by the sound of the opening elevator a few step from them.

Draco looked up but Hermione seemed disinterested to take it anymore.

A Malfoy could be a gentleman if it calls for it, but he was still a Malfoy and quick as a snake into turning things into their favor as he would hate to admit it.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" he suddenly asked her trying to smile at her face that was slowly clearing from her tears.

"A drink?" she repeated looking up at him and overcoming her shame for being there.

"Not that I can still offer you whiskey-" Draco had said with a sly smile at her as he scratched his head. "I've practically finished the whole thing in one swig-"

"I could tell." Hermione said with a sly smile of her own. "I don't drink whiskey."

Her decline was subtle but Draco could just hint that it wasn't an end of the conversation as she stood there and nowhere looking ready to leave him.

She was damn blushing and she didn't know why and she hated herself for it.

"How about coffee?" Draco offered her. "Or tea?"

She looked up at him, watching his eyes carefully for any hint of ill-intention.

She's read none.

"Or hot chocolate to help you ease the night away in your sleep?" Draco asked her in obvious desperation of asking a bit more of time with her.

"Don't you have a ball to go to?" Hermione suddenly asked remembering it as she folded her arms in front of her out of habit when she was nervous.

"I thought you're going to it?" Draco asked her back. "Won't Potter be waiting for you so you can attend it together?"

Hermione shook her head at him with a serious note over her gaze.

"I'm not feeling up into attending it anymore." Hermione said. "Won't you be late?"

Something passed Draco's eyes but he quickly waved it away as he shook his head.

"Not until four more hours." Draco said. "I'm not in a hurry. I'm not even looking forward to it." Draco slowly said and he was suddenly avoiding her gaze. "And to tell you honestly, I've attended more than enough of it to last me more than one lifetime."

Hermione giggled at his phrase and Draco's eyes widened at the way she laughed.

He suddenly relaxed himself around her and offered his hand to her and this time, his eyes searched hers and their gazes met.

"What say you, Granger?" Draco asked nudging his hand closer for her to take. "Come and have a coffee with me?"

Hermione had lived at London for all her life and had known this boy for as long as she could remember.

But for some reason, the way he asked her tonight, the way his accent left his tongue and lips was intricately and impossibly sexy tonight.

Hermione shook her head to get herself out of the thought and Draco quickly looked upset.

"Does that mean no?" he quickly asked her as worry passed his face.

"No." Hermione giggled back shaking her head until she realized that Draco was staring back at her in a very confused way.

"No as in no?" he slowly asked her to make sure. "Or no that is a yes?"

"No that is a yes?" she repeated giggling even more as she shook her head.

"Come off it, Granger." Draco said with a smile of his own. "You know I'm not the brightest wizard of our age."

"No, I just shook my head-" she began to explain but seeing that Draco looked farther and farther confused she quickly just nodded her head. "No is a yes. I mean, yes, let's go grab some coffee or tea or hot chocolate tonight."

"Really?" he asked and the delight in his face was so genuine he looked like a child whose Christmas present had arrived early.

He quickly cleared his throat and straightened himself up after realizing for a milisecond that he sounded and looked ridiculous.

"Really." Hermione said. "But you have to go back to your office and get some galleons because as I hate to admit it to you and more to myself, I've forgotten my purse at home."

"Don't worry about it, Granger." Draco said and without a shame nor reluctance, he gently took her hand into his to pull her slowly with him back to his office. "I've got you."

Hermione stared at him and at their hands for a moment and then she gently closed her fingers tighter around his with a constrained giggle and smile over her face that she tried so hard to cover up and hide.

And since Draco faced away from her, she couldn't see the blush consuming Draco's usual pale face and the smile that he couldn't stop from spreading over his pointed face that had always worn everything else but a genuine and excited smile.

"Mr. Harry James Potter?" asked the wizard who greeted Harry at the gates of the Malfoy Manor. "And Miss Hermione Jean Granger?"

"Miss Granger isn't coming." Harry sorrowfully said as he handed the man their invitation while he checked Harry on the list and crossed Hermione's name out.

The man stared at him in recognition and gave him a small smile and a tight node.

"This way Mr. Potter." he pointed his arm right behind him at a carpeted path. "You would be led at the VIP section table. Do enjoy the evening, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded nonchalantly as he straightened his suit and followed the path that was being guided by witches clad in cocktail dresses and masks up the carpeted grounds and entrance steps to the Malfoy Manor.

He tried to be as discreet as possible in his arrival but upon arriving at the grounds and gates he was already met by the gaze by a couple of people at the Ministry of Magic, a few from his own department, some Hogwarts governors and ofcourse, Kingsley himself who was talking to a few foreign guests.

Despite their previous conversation about attending the ball, Harry found out that out of her anger for what he has done, she had hastily sent an answer to their invitation that they were going.

Whether it was out of spite for him to force him to go out of manners or to stage her anger at him by defying their previous unspoken agreement by going herself to the ball, Harry was no longer sure.

But he was there tonight determined to wait for her and talk to her if she was ever really arriving tonight and to hell with all the benefits they were supposedly going to get for their own departments.

At that very moment, he wanted nothing more but to get to talk to her and explain things to her in a better light.

He had never disappointed nor betrayed her in any way and the look she had given him earlier only proved that the first cut was the deepest.

Harry sighed as a waiter passed him offering a glass of drink which he declined graciously as his eyes roamed the room as guests after another arrived and walked around the grounds and entrance staircase of the manor that he was climbing himself up.

And judging by the appearances of guests around and the time ticking with Hermione nowhere to be found, he was almost very sure that this was going to be a very long night.

But not for Draco and Hermione.

The hours seemed to be ticking quite fast for the two of them.

Three hours had already passed since they arrived at the café and if any of them were even planning to attend the ball, they were already two hours late.

The first order had been a cup of tea each that was seconded by hot chocolate next and now they were both downing themselves onto a glass of wine each, a cheese and dark chocolate platter to go with.

Draco had taken her to their usual café with no care in the world that a couple of people had quickly recognized them as they sat comfortably with smile and giggles at their corner spot that was thankfully empty when they arrived.

Their conversation began from Draco's usual banter about the parties, galas and endless dinners he was made to attend when he was younger just because he was 'the only Malfoy heir' and it was his duty as the only son and because this was how his future life was going to be.

"You'd have thought I'd enjoy it." Draco was saying as he swallowed a large bite of the dark chocolate from the platter before them and picked out the cherries from the cheese for Hermione that he noticed her doing earlier on. "I actually did.. at the first stages of my life."

"You mean when you were a git." Hermione said with another fast drawn giggle as she took the small platter of cheese, grapes, chocolate and cherry-free mix from Draco from across the table.

He nodded at her grateful gestured then took a sip from his glass of expensive wine.

"Well, if you're a kid and you've been growing up spoiled, you'd think these were the things that matter – I'd just bask in all the food and visitors and you know how it had gone. Until it all became boring as fuck."

"Language, Malfoy." Hermione warned him but she was smiling nevertheless. "Well, when did you notice it all growing boring as fuck?"

He stared at her in slight shock as he barely ever really hear her say such words but he looked happy to see a small devilish side in her usual primp and proper and conservative demeanor.

"Well?" her voice came knocking back in his ears.

"Well what?" he asked taking a cheese and a grape into his mouth.

"When did you notice that you didn't like going into these parties, these galas and all?"

He looked back at her, halfway into chewing and swallowing what he put in his mouth as he found himself unable to answer her truthfully.

'When I realized I liked you' Draco miserably thought to himself. 'When I fell oddly different around you'

"Hello?!" Hermione's voice shook him as she snapped her fingers across the table right at his face. "Are you still with me? Are you sure this wine isn't so strong?"

"Sorry." Draco muttered snapping himself out of it. "I – I just got tired – I just found myself bored out of my wits. I couldn't really remember when- "

And he hid his expression and woeful and lying eyes by refilling himself with another round of the wine and taking a quick down of it.

Hermione gave him a look but nodded all the same.

"Well, in return, I'd let you know that there was a time as well when I came to realize that I couldn't save the world all the time." Hermione had taken a sip from her own glass.

Draco stared at her with a raised brow.

"You?" he asked back as he took another sip and straightened back over his chair. "You realized that you aren't really holier than thou and couldn't save every one's arses around? Are you sure?"

Hermione grabbed a grape from her plate and threw it right at him across the table for which he deflected easily as if he was just deflecting a Bludger's aim but hundred times smaller.

"I am sure." Hermione said with a nice and proper smile at him as she also straightened up over her chair as she realized they were both beginning to get too cozy towards one another. "I couldn't just.. I just couldn't save everyone if I wanted to."

"You miss that SPEW of yours?" he asked as a form of joke but something serious was forming in her eyes and he quickly caught it. "No, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Hermione said brushing the thought away as she took a sip again and this time a larger one. "I mean, when things were – after the war there was just so many things to get your head around on and I just come to realize that we couldn't save everyone and certainly we couldn't save all the lives left behind from their own emotional turmoil and tragedy, you know?"

Draco stared at her, his heart being consumed in despair of her words as he was obviously one of those victims.

But there was despair in her eyes as well that for which his own heart ached for.

Unconsciously, he moved forward the table and reached for her hand that was laid across it as well while her other hand was occupied with the glass.

"'Mione.." he whispered reaching for it and gently moving the tips of his fingers over hers.

When Hermione didn't seem to take notice or seem to deny this gesture, he moved his fingers forward and gently closed in his fingers around hers across the table while he watch her eyes slowly turn lonely again.

They had won the war and she was obviously living off a job and a life one could ever ask for.

She, together with Potter and Weasley were hailed as the Golden Trio and savior of their world – they were even awarded and were given enough more than wealth to start their life back and had graduated at Hogwarts without fee and had come into meeting their desired jobs.

But something in her eyes told him that she was unhappy if not discontent of her life.

"'Mione?" he gently whispered as he lightly pressed his fingers around her hand to call her attention. "You can talk to me if there is-"

He called her again by a nickname he knew that only the closest to her uses and yet she didn't tell him off about it.

He looked back at her with certain concern in his eyes.

"I think you need to go." Hermione suddenly said and before Draco could stop her, she had withdrawn her hand from his gasp and kept them in place over the table napkin on her lap as she forced a smile at him.

"What did I say?" he asked unable to comprehend her sudden changes in mood. "I didn't-"

"You have a gala to go to." Hermione pointed. "A responsibility and priorities, remember?"

Draco stared at her and the look on her face told him that this was where he wanted to stay for the rest of the night to hell whatever his father would say.

After all, the only reason he was going to force and drag himself to that goddamn ball was sitting right in front of him.

"I think I have other priorities now." Draco said and then he boldly reached out across the table for her hand again but Hermione was quick and she withdrew her other hand from the table.

He looked at her with a slightly surprised and horrified look over his face as if he had done something offensive.

But at that moment, he felt that as much as she might have needed him awhile ago, he now desperately needed her.

"Hermione-"

"Why were you angry earlier?" Hermione suddenly asked him out of curiosity and change of subject. "When I got to your office – I heard you speaking – I thought you were arguing with someone – what was wrong?"

Draco stared back at her and this time, he took his hand back away from the table.

He looked away and his eyes fell over his glass that reflected the marred and burned side of his face.

He looked the other way then and he met her gaze and he knew that he couldn't lie to her – no, not to her.

She was staring at him, waiting for him to answer and be honest with her.

Draco wasn't really a telling man when things were personal or serious but there was always something about her and her presence that made him feel better despite that he never understood it or knew why.

"The Ministry sent me some notice today." Draco heavily began as he moved his hand away from her and back over his glass of wine with his eyes focused upon it as if ashamed to look at her as he answered her. "Regarding the Marriage Law and some financial matters we'd have to deal with that comes along with it."

Hermione's eyes furrowed in concern

"Are they holding your account?" Hermione asked him with worry evident over her face. "Are they blackmailing you into holding your account if you don't submit to the law?"

He looked at her, slightly surprised by the sound of worry in her tone.

"Well, I wish it was just really that." Draco said as he touched the glass with the tip of his long fingers. "But there are more to it."

"You can tell me." Hermione said. "Maybe I can help you think of a way out of it or something."

He looked at her, seeing her eyes and the way her mind must be stirring right at that very moment for some sort of problem-solving situation she could probably recommend to him.

But as brilliant as her mind had always been, Draco couldn't help but think that this time, even her brilliance won't save his life.

Besides, he really didn't want to involve her any further with the Malfoy or anything to do with them after all that has happened in the war.

"Draco?" her soft and gentle voice called him back out of his thoughts and then he felt her hands around his wrist.

He looked down, the word 'Mudblood' still a shining scar over her forearm.

His eyes narrowed and he was suddenly conscious of his left arm that he had suddenly placed his other hand over it as if scared that Hermione would see his Dark Mark.

But she had seen it, had always glimpsed it since they started the sessions and he was sure that she'd seen it today many times over but chose to ignore it.

He moved his eyes away from her own scar and met her gaze that was staring kindly back at him.

He had never felt more conscious and ashamed in her presence.

"Maybe we need to go." Draco said clearing his throat and gently disentangling their hands from one another. "Potter might be looking for you."

Hermione stared back at him with slight disappointment this time.

She suddenly felt that Draco wasn't ready to tell him some things; not that he wasn't honest but because he just didn't want to lie to her.

And it was a weird feeling for her – to understand him even without his words telling her.

Since when were they ever this close to understand one another even without words?

She shook the thoughts away from herself.

Ofcourse she would always sense it, she's a girl and she's grown up with two boys – she would always know and would always be emphatic towards them.

"Are you sure I can't help?" she asked for the last time with genuine concern over her face. "Nothing I can do around there?"

Hermione gave him an encouraging smile that nevertheless, relaxed him and made him return the gesture.

"Not unlikely." Draco answered her with a gentle nod. "Not until you can find me a potential bride to save me out from this dilemma the Ministry of Magic is so insistent to put me into. It's like you know, I've been cursed since my bloody father got out of Azkaban."

"Your father's the problem, isn't it?" she asked him with a cold tone. "He's always been a problem, right?"

"He's a bloody menace." Draco said with hatred in his voice. "Bloody filth. Think he can command anyone his way again just cause he's out of Azkaban. It's my mother choice and final act at the battle that caused all these rally."

Hermione stared at him.

She had never heard him speak of the past and most especially of the Hogwarts Battle that they've all come to endure and survive.

She has never heard him speak of his family this way either and she could almost understand the hatred running in his veins as the glimmer in his eyes vanished and was replaced with nothing but hatred and regret.

"You want him back at Azkaban?" she slowly asked him unable to stop herself.

Draco shook his head as he finished his wine in one long and heavy gulp.

"Back there?" he asked wiping his mouth with the napkin from the table. "You'd personally ask me, I'd do anything to leave him there to rot for the rest of his life. He doesn't deserve the pardon. None of us do."

A glimmer of triumph and hate passed Hermione's eyes.

The slightest mention of the man's name makes her feel not only uncomfortable but murderous at the same time.

It reminded her of what she had to lose in the name of the war that had to be won.

Draco reached for the bottle of wine to refill his and her glass again and was too occupied to see the stark gleam appear in Hermione's eyes.

Draco had obviously said something that reminded her or angered her for a moment but that he didn't notice it.

He ushered to refill her glass but Hermione's hand went back up the table and stopped his wrist.

He looked at her in question.

"Come, let's finish this. I'll bring you back at Potter's so you can rest early. No arguments." Draco said as he stared back at Hermione who was giving him a different kind of gaze. "Healer's recommendation."

But she was only staring back at him and the way she looked, Draco already knew that something was stirring in her brilliant head.

"What?" he asked her. "Don't give me that look. I'm not Potter nor Weasley. Don't tangle me up to whatever's in your head."

"But what if you do find a potential bride?" Hermione slowly asked him with the slightest hint of a cunning plan in her tone.

"What?" Draco asked her back as he lowered the bottle and her glass over the table. "Do you see this?"

He edged forward the table and turned the burned side of his face towards her.

But Hermione didn't flinch at the sight of it and if any, it was Draco who felt taken aback by the gesture that was returned.

"Granger-" Draco hesitantly began without taking his eyes off her determined ones.

"I can see that." Hermione said with a raised brow. "I'm not blind, Malfoy."

"How about this?" Draco said laying his left forearm boldly across the table where the Dark Mark was clearly visible.

This time, Hermione seemed to have been reached by her right senses although she kept her stance.

He didn't want to scare her but she seemed not to understand his own dilemma.

"That, I haven't forgotten." Hermione said with a slight notch in her tone as she looked back up at him to meet his eyes once more. "What's your point?"

"What's my point?" Draco asked withdrawing his hand back to avoid being seen by other guests in the café. "You're supposed to be intelligent. Don't you get my point?"

"A burned mark and a Dark Mark?" Hermione answered him. "What does these got to do with a potential bride?"

"Everything!" Draco said almost impatiently back at her as if he had been clearly insulted by her query. "I'm sorry Granger, you seem to miss the point here. Let me clearly state it out for you – who would ever want to marry someone who has a face and a past both as horrifying and monstrous as mine?"

But she only stared back at her as if she couldn't still get the whole point of it and Draco felt utterly lost.

He looked at her with his impatience growing but the sight of her calmed him in such ways that he didn't even understand.

"Hermione.." he managed to breath out as slowly and as calmly as possible. "I think we both have enough to drink and talk about tonight. Why don't you just let me take you home?"

He offered her hand to her in a kind gesture but Hermione seemed far off, away from him and lost in her thoughts.

Her eyes were kept over the bottle over the table as if it reminded her of something from some other time.

"Hermione?"

"But what if." Hermione slowly said looking up at him without taking his hand. "What if you do find a potential bride, Draco. Think about it. You won't let your father touch any of your wealth. You would still have control over all of it."

He looked back at her, not wanting the idea to creep into his senses and awaken what must remain dormant.

For so long, it was his emotions ruling over his thoughts of revenge that he had tried so hard to tame and keep away and Hermione was just poking it up word per word to awaken.

"That's not my point." Draco said burying his face in his hands to drive away his frustration at the subject. "It's already all messed up as it is. I really don't want to.. Look.. I don't think a mistake can be fixed by another one."

"Marrying someone is a mistake for you?" Hermione genuinely and curiously asked him. "Is this what you think of it?"

"It's not what I think of it." Draco clearly answered her reaching for her hand across the table but Hermione sat straighter and moved her hand away from his reach.

He locked gazes with her and he knew a challenge when he sees one.

"Come on." Draco said more sternly this time. "You've had enough for the night. Let's get you home."

"No." Hermione blandly said. "We're still talking about this."

"I think we're done talking about it-"

"Oh, come on Draco." Hermione said with a coy smile at her face.

"Why are we even talking about it?" Draco said and there was an obvious blush over his cheeks.

Hermione smirked back up at him and he tried to hide away the smile forming in his face.

"Oh, seriously." Hermione snickered at him. "You've never been in love? Never dreamed of a Mrs. Malfoy tangled around your arms? You? The Malfoy heir?"

He looked at her and she was killing him.

And she knew of it.

"Hermione.. please." Draco has begged her for the first time and it didn't go unnoticed. "Let me get you home."

"You're good-looking." Hermione said with a nod as her eyes stirred around him. "No pun-intended on that, alright? And well, you're not exactly dimwitted – you came third in our year-"

"Second." Draco feistily corrected her. "I was two points ahead but professor Slughorn didn't count it out but I was actually two points ahead so in actual count, I came in second to you than that Ravenclaw twat."

She smiled at him remembering the incident and Draco smiled back at her.

"Fine, I'll give you that." Hermione said rolling her eyes and leaning across the table again with her eyes filled with nothing but challenge and the wine they've taken. "Good-looking – check. A brilliant mind – check. And so, let's not forget that billionaire status you have."

"Have you been stalking my financial reports?" Draco asked her and his smile pointed nothing but flirtatious at that moment.

"No." Hermione said with another smile. "Everyone knows your billionaire status. Besides, I know things. I read everything."

"Alright." Draco boldly said and without a word, he reached for her hand with his and held them close and tight in his. "Read my mind now Granger."

Hermione was too taken aback by his physical gesture that her slightly drunk state had been shoved back into its rightful place and she looked back at him with an abashed expression over her face.

She tried to withdraw her hands from him but he kept a steady hold of her as he held her gaze, waiting for her answer.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Hermione said and with a quick tug she pulled her hands away from him.

Draco only smiled at her, a smirk that was ever famous from him.

"Come on, Draco." Hermione said with a little hint of seriousness in her tone. "We both know these attributes would get you any bride you would want. No woman would ever say no into marrying a man like you. Isn't that right?"

She crossed her arms across her and sat back, giving him a challenging glare.

And Draco knew a challenge when he sees one.

And thought time, if there was one thing that never changed was the idea that he had always been overshadowed by this particular Gryffindor before him and he never liked that.

He leaned forward the table again, matching up the challenge in her gaze.

"Will you say yes then?" he slowly but clearly asked her. "If I ask you, will you marry me then?"

Whatever Hermione had been thinking at that very moment obviously went away.

Her mouth went dry as she opened them up with no words coming up.

Draco gave him a triumphant smile which she only returned with a cold one.

"This is ridiculous." Hermione suddenly said throwing her hands up in the air and grabbing her purse.

He held her tight and she looked back at him, suddenly feeling strange.

"You won't say no to me, then?" he asked with a mischievous grin that made Hermione relax a bit.

She shook her head and tried to take her hand back from him.

"Alright. Come on, let's go." Hermione smirked back at him.

But he stared back at her, not wanting to let it all just go.

She walked out of her chair with her forced smile as she went out of the table but Draco remained where he was.

He held his hand up and snatched her wrist back and held it firmly as she was about to walk away from the table.

She stood still or rather he kept her still.

Without meeting one another's gaze, they felt even deeper between one another's feelings.

Their breathing labored and heart beating fast as they kept their small distance still.

"Oh, come off it." Draco said as he held her still. "For old time's sake, Granger – if it calls for it-"

"There's no old time's sake between the two of us, Malfoy." Hermione said as she tugged her wrist but Draco didn't let go.

"If it calls for it-"

"If - it calls for it." Hermione cut him short in a clearer, louder and more serious tone that definitely calls his full attention to her.

He looked up at her and he knew right then and there that Hermione was no longer joking around and was taking his word for it.

"If it calls for it?" he asked her wisely and slowly.

"I will consider it." Hermione boldly replied this time with a raised brow as she tugged him around the wrist. "Now, come on, Malfoy. I need to get home and get myself a nice and decent dress."

"Decent dress?" he asked with a reluctant smile as he let Hermione drag him out of his chair this time around.

He stopped her before they reached the door and she looked back at him with a smile.

"Hermione?"

"Well, we're going to a ball, aren't we?" she asked as her slightly drunk state smiled and twirled around Draco. "And a proper black dress should always be in order for any gathering. Shall we, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked him.

Draco stared at her, mouth half-open in disbelief.

She winked at him and held him tight around the arm.

"Come on, Mr. Malfoy, for we shall go to the ball!"

And with a twirl, a half-glance, a smirk and a smile, Draco let himself be dragged out of the café and before he knew it, Hermione had Disapparated them out and away onto the night.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Notes:** **It's my birthday!** **Hahaha. Yeah, I had to announce that. So here's a post. I'm trying to take this day as slooooow as I could possibly do so.** **Lots of love from my end of the world.**

 ** _Chapter Twenty Four_**

 ** _Fear_**

Whatever it was that they might have been thinking privately, was definitely nowhere in range after about half an hour.

They secretly admitted to themselves that the wine might have been indeed quite strong and that they were highly emotional a few hours ago than they were at present.

Despite their slight distance from one another, they walked side by side with the backs of their hands gently brushing against one another when their pace came to the same tempo or they walked too close to one another.

But neither had spoken anything since they left Hermione's apartment.

And in Draco's point of view, the silence was quite deafening.

Right out from the café, Hermione happily took Draco by the hand and the latter, in what seemed like his own happy and drank state, let Hermione take him with her to her apartment.

He had never been at that side of London before.

It was a small linear and village type with long lines of cafes, bookstores, shops and then an array of houses or rather apartments.

They passed Harry's dimly lit apartment that was just a few blocks from hers; and then they reached hers.

He noted its taller and smaller architecture with the right angle and arch of privacy by the way that the tall black gate and windows were thickly covered with drapes and the lights that reflected the inside of the house without revealing anything at all.

He quietly smiled to himself at the thought of it – despite her fame for what she's done for the war and as part of the Golden Trio, she obviously wanted to keep her personal affairs very private.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" her voice rang and distracted his thoughts.

Draco looked away from the dimly lit street and back at her at the top of the steps that led to her door.

"Sorry?" he asked as he walked inside the small gate when she impatiently waved her hand to invite him inside.

There were wards from the gates' perimeter and it was only because he was with her presence that he was allowed within its magical protection.

His eyes moved around and he could tell that Hermione was watching him closely.

"It's not manor comfy." Hermione's tone called down at him as he took slow steps up the short staircase. "But it is home."

He finally reached her at the top of the stairs and she looked up at him after she opened the nicely done ivory door.

Draco stared back at her and he could sense that she was somehow nervous about something.

Was it their proximity from one another?

Was she regretting inviting him to her place when there was absolutely no right reason for it?

It might have been both their emotional and mental state earlier due to the wine that evening but he entered right after Hermione bit her lower lip and turned to enter her apartment.

As he followed and close the door behind him, he felt that Hermione was regretting her invitation.

He looked around as he heard her move around like a fast blur around in her place.

He heard her throw her shoes at somewhere at the side and her barefoot making sounds as she ran down the narrow entrance and up the stairs.

"Make yourself at home!" her voice echoed from the second floor.

Draco smiled as he entered Hermione's humble abode while he listened to her clamor of moving things back and forth at the second floor as she hurried change.

He could see the minimalist kind of décor around the apartment and yet at the same time, her intricate way of displaying and organizing her books around the place was a good juxtaposition to the way she seemed to plan the place to look like.

Another flicker of a smile passed his face and he knew that he was had enough to drink tonight to accept her invitation to be where he was standing.

But Hermione?

She had definitely had _more_ than enough to drink tonight to even stomach the idea of taking Draco into her home.

"Take your time." Draco called back as he wandered around the house, fascinated as he was at the panel of bookshelves that filled the place from the small living room, the small space corridor that led to the kitchens and small dining area and at the small space under the stairs.

"I'll be out in a few!" Hermione called out and he heard the closing and opening of doors from the upper floor. "There might be something in the kitchen that you might find interesting like tea or something to help your head ease up from the wine – just feel free to get your hands on them."

But there were other things in her place that interested him more.

He could hardly believe it now and Draco knew that he would hardly believe himself in the past if he knew that one day he'd ever be down in the apartment of Hermione Granger's apartment looking for something to ease his head in her kitchens.

He felt the funny and oddly familiar sensation of being there and doing these things and yet the strange way of how they had become close enough in the past few days for him to earn a right to be let inside her apartment.

It was either their social relationship between one another had gone up a notch or they were both quite drunken tonight.

Draco wished it wasn't the latter.

He walked back to the living room and found himself staring entertained at the photographs lined along the window sill and the end tables of the small room.

There were the Golden Trio in one of the largest frames with Harry and Ron wearing their Quidditch robes while Hermione her usual Hogwarts robes in the last game before they graduated. Another photo showed the three of them in half-properly worn uniform over their casual clothing that told him it was the afternoon where they've taken their N.E.W.T.s exam. Another showed the three of them in full uniform at the grounds with Hagrid, another in a Hogsmeade weekend when they were younger with the rest of their friends like Neville, Luna, Ginny and the twins. A photo of Hermione with her parents and Crookshanks in her hand lay at the corner most next to a photo of the Golden Trio in their younger year with Sirius and the rest at Grimmauld Place and the most important photo it seemed to be was one at the middle – the Golden Trio with Harry in full Auror uniform, Hermione in a Ministry worker uniform and Ron in a profession Quidditch team uniform.

Draco found himself picking up the one where Hermione was alone and was holding Crookshanks in her hand by a Christmas tree and an array of books next to her.

She had a nice childhood before all of the horrors of the war had happened. And if he would come to look at it, they all loved her and they all didn't deserve what the war had brought upon each of them.

He heard her rushed footsteps getting down the stairs so he quickly returned the photo frame back to its place and moved as far away from the array of frames as possible.

"Ready?" he asked as he slowly turned to the door where he heard her enter with two large boxes.

"Hold on. I'm looking for the right shoes." Hermione breathlessly said as she looked around two boxes filled with shoes.

But it was Draco who wasn't ready.

He was barely listening anymore to her rant about the right shoes for her dress.

Despite her loosely made tresses all over her shoulders, Hermione looked radiant.

She was wearing a perfectly cut black halter dress that embraced all the right sides and curves and gifts of her body.

Draco felt his mouth run dry and he tried to look everywhere but at her as she was bent over the couch trying to wear the right shoes and the sides of her bare breasts were showing.

Secretly, he was quite happy that her therapy had gone well enough but he knew even if she was still plastered with bandages at this point, she wouldn't look any less beautiful.

"Sorry it took a while." Hermione said as she straightened up and tried to flatten the dress back down. "I couldn't find anything to put on my head – these tresses are still a worry for me – I can't believe it's still being some sort of problem." she stopped as she stared back at Draco who was gaping at her. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes met Draco who was just staring or rather ogling back at her.

"Nothing." Draco said quickly looking away and furiously trying to hide the blush growing from both his cheeks. "Let's go."

But before Hermione could ask him, he quickly turned from her and she followed suit the sound of his ebbing footsteps that led to the entrance door.

The silence that was exchange between them from leaving her apartment, to walking down the few streets and making to another Apparition point made Hermione very conscious and concerned.

The wine seeming to be leaving her senses and as she felt growing sane in the night, she couldn't help but think if this was a good idea and if there was growing worry in Draco's as well.

He had been suddenly quiet since they left her apartment.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him as he let her hand go after Draco Apparated them at the lower grounds of the Malfoy Manor. "I know I've asked you awhile ago but.."

She looked at him but he suddenly seemed and felt distracted as they reached the grounds.

Hermione's eyes moved from Draco and at the sight before her.

She inhaled the cold air around her and couldn't help but think of how beautifully lit the grounds were and yet remember the horrifying memories she's endured in that very place years ago.

She turned and stared at him as he pointed up to the small steps that will lead them up at the manor from the dark, stony and grassy grounds.

Draco only shook his head as he placed his hands inside his pockets as gently and discreetly as possible.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the gesture because she was just about to reach for them to stop him from walking.

"Malfoy." Hermione clearly called back up at him with a hint of annoyance and impatience in her tone.. "I've asked you a question. Is something wrong?"

They continued to walk but Draco didn't look back.

She suddenly felt that this was completely an absurd idea.

"Draco." Hermione clearly called out as she stopped and stared at his retreating back. "I'm asking you."

He looked distant but he stopped and he straightened up, obviously contemplating what to answer her.

He turned suddenly and walked back to the steps he's left her behind.

Without a second thought, he reached out to grab her hands and it slightly surprised Hermione.

"Draco-"

"I'm sorry." Draco's tone was low and serious that told Hermione that all the wine had also left his brains. "I think this is a bad idea. I don't want you to see this place again. I wasn't thinking clearly."

He looked at her and there was nothing but worry, fear and remorse in them.

He was guilty now of bringing her there after all the memories he knew she still had in her about that very place.

Obviously taken aback, Hermione's mouth had gone dry and she suddenly didn't know what to say. All the fun and reckless decisions of the night had led to this and now they were out and awake from their reverie and back into being sober, things just didn't add up anymore.

"Draco- "

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Draco said and she could feel the guilt growing in his tone. "I've…Don't get me wrong. The night was really – it had been really good – it was an absolutely amazing night-"

"Draco-" Hermione began again as she tried to collect herself as well and say something through Draco's words that were becoming fast and slurred. "Listen-"

"No, just – Hermione, this had been an incredible night and I don't know why I had to ruin it all and drag you here."

"You're not ruining anything-"

"We're here at the manor, Hermione." Draco said as his fingers tightened for a moment around her wrist. "The Malfoy Manor. I don't think I have to remind you what this place means to you."

She looked back at him and a point in her heart had suddenly ached.

He hasn't forgiven himself after all these years.

She stood there, watching him struggle and contemplate if he should just bring her back.

But before she could even have enough understanding for herself, she moved her hands around his and held his inside hers.

He looked up at her with question in his eyes.

Their eyes met and for that moment, if there was absolutely anything they were both sure of tonight was that nothing was making sense and yet neither of them was willing to let the other go.

It was crazy and it was unnerving to think about but it was happening.

"We can't bring Dobby back, Draco." Hermione found herself saying. "It's the past. We can't bring that back. He's helped us escape and I'm sure he's happier wherever he is now."

A gleam appeared in Draco's eyes as if there was something else that he wanted to say.

"I can't do this." Draco said as he began to withdraw his hand from hers. "I'm taking you back."

"You _can_ do this." Hermione said stopping him from doing so. "We can do this _together_. We're not running away from a little something like this because you think that past will ruin it all. Draco, you have to forgive yourself."

Now the gleam became more apparent in his eyes and Draco pushed himself away from Hermione with a sudden movement.

She looked back at his fearful stance.

"Hermione, you don't understand. My father will-"

"Will hear about this?" Hermione asked with a mixture of sarcasm and amusement in her voice. "He should _definitely_ hear about this."

He looked back at her and the hate and determination that were both obvious in her eyes.

"I can't drag you back into all these crazy thoughts. We were obviously not thinking. This is childish."

"Childish?" Hermione said with a chuckle as she shook her head unbelievingly at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Draco answered her with dignity. "This is.. This isn't something we'd do- this isn't something you would do. Not for me anyway."

But Hermione was barely listening.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco asked her, slightly insulted. "Don't you get this? I can't – I refuse to drag you into this – no, definitely not you."

"You're being ridiculous right now-"

"No, Hermione." Draco firmly said. "I know these past week have been fast, crazy and even surprising – definitely interesting – and I'm not going to let all that change just because I want to get even to my father and show him that I am not his son anymore."

"But you are not your father's son." Hermione quietly said as she reached for his hand again. "I think your Healer badge can more than prove that."

This time, Draco didn't retract.

His eyes moved to her with question and he seemed to relax in her touch.

"As much as I'd despite admitting this to you, Malfoy – but this night – tonight – is just one of the craziest yet most fun I've had in ages." Hermione said with what sounded like genuine ecstasy in her tone.

Draco's eyes lit up at her words.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, astonished. "Do you understand what we're talking about right now?"

"Well you know me.." Hermione said with a slight gush over her face. "I mean.. I've been working dreadful hard for the past weeks, months – and maybe years – and well, wine nights on a working night? In the middle of god knows where that was – hours out late, dragging you with me at my place to get ready for a party at your manor? I must be crazy – and I haven't been this crazy in such a long time."

Draco didn't get it at once but she started to wear a smile that he couldn't help but melt into.

"I don't want you to regret being with me." Draco honestly said and he turned closer back to her, taking hold of her hand.

This time, they faced one another with Draco gently holding both her hands and Hermione could just suddenly feel her heart pounding.

It made her panic and want to draw her hands away from the inside of Draco's hands but she couldn't.

"I refuse crazy adventures with three-headed dogs and all that – that's crazy and I don't want to compete with that."

"Then what do you want?" Hermione asked him quietly as her brown eyes matched his. "What do you want, Draco?"

He looked at her and then he lowered his face, trying to hide the side with burn over it.

Hermione reached forward but drew her hand back quickly when Draco made a step back from her.

"I thought we were having fun tonight." Hermione admitted to him. "But if you don't like to do this, we can go back."

"I don't want any bad memories with you, Hermione." Draco said hearing his heart pound in his ears. "We've started better this time around and I don't want to ruin anything."

She looked at him, trying to read his thoughts.

Remorse and guilt were written all over Draco's face and Hermione knew that these were things he had been enduring and had been eating him up all these years.

Hermione inhaled and reached for him again.

He looked at her as the ends of their fingers touched, gently colliding and feeling one another.

"We're not doing anything that will worsen things out. We won't even be doing anything, Draco." Hermione promised him. "But I don't want him to know you're not affected by him. I certainly don't want you to remember this night that you've stepped away and let him have his victory."

He looked at her as if he was seeing some other person.

She was speaking so differently this time.

He looked at her, still contemplating, still conflicted.

He knew that whether he had dragged her there tonight, she was most likely to be there as per to her Ministry responsibilities.

But taking her there tonight was a weigh over his shoulders that he would bear no matter the consequences.

And despite that, he knew that he couldn't do this without her.

"We can choose not to be there tonight. You can choose not to do this." Hermione said as her fingers closed around his. "But we can also do it together."

There was something in her eyes, something that was making him brave by the moment.

He didn't want his father out of Azkaban and yet he was.

He didn't want to drag Hermione into the mess in his life and yet here she was as well.

He wondered how many more years would the gods punish him for everything that he has done.

The young Malfoy heir wondered how meeting her back after several years, fighting with her for the past weeks with the most petty reasons, inevitably becoming her Healer in duty and getting her for coffee and wine ended this way tonight.

She was there for him – Hermione Granger was there for the man who had bullied her all their adolescent life.

There must be one tiny good thing he had done that the gods of the nine realms had seen.

Draco looked back up at the steps and back at Hermione who was staring back and away from the manor.

She was waiting for him to decide for the two of them.

Draco reached out gently and held her closer like he had done earlier when she came crying to his office.

"We don't have to go, Hermione." Draco slowly reminded her with a concerned smile over his face making his decision tonight and wanting nothing more than for her to just agree with him. "It's just a ball."

"I know." Hermione quietly replied to him as she held his hand back. "It's just a ball."

 _"_ _Oh, there they are!"_

Harry and everyone else's heads' turned at the terrace side entrance where Draco and Hermione both had hoped to make a very discreet and quiet entrance by the manor.

But the man-servant who had quickly spotted Draco and had been alerted by his Apparition at the grounds quickly gave Lucius Malfoy a head's up at the arrival of his only son, with an unexpected arm candy for the night.

His eyes narrowed at the thought of it – a Mudblood at their midst.

But he was Lucius Malfoy – the new man he claims to be – and he would create this façade for as much as it would take him to claim back all the good and glory by his name and side.

Draco stared at Hermione and as surprised and reluctant as she looked, she kept her stance close to him.

She firmly grasped his hand for support and nodded quietly.

He relaxed a little at her encouraging gesture and with another nod, the moment she heaved up and brave a big smile at the crowd, Draco followed suit.

He nodded at the crowd that cheered for him.

Lucius Malfoy had obviously been waiting for him and was obviously building up his appearance at his welcome back party.

He was always a bastard.

Hermione and Draco had no choice but to enter with such a grand entrance and greeted Lucius at the middle of the grand staircase of the manor as he descended it to their direction.

With his old serpentine staff with nothing but a real and no wand in it, he held it high.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as they drew closer, feeling her heart beat faster by the moment.

Lucius' eyes never left Hermione the moment they appeared before the party and Hermione could swear that those eyes were just undressing every bit of her.

 _The bastard._

She could just feel his narrowed cold grey eyes moving around her body, following every bit of curve that her black dress had made as his salacious thoughts embraced every bit of her fiber.

The crowd's cheer didn't really die down as they reached the Malfoy senior.

Rita Skeeter's edition the other day obviously made a lot of impact to the community and the news and rumors had obviously been bigger than Hermione and Draco thought of it.

And seeing the crowd's reaction just proved how the woman had laced her article with sweet lies about the two of them and with their arm-in-arm arrival tonight, they only proved Skeeter's article to be nothing but truth.

"Welcome, my son." Lucius aid as he pulled Draco into a tight embrace for the world to see and for which Draco had very briefly returned.

Hermione's eyes wandered away from Lucius once Draco had his attention.

Her eyes searched the crowd knowing Harry would be somewhere there tonight.

The crowd gazed up with astonishment at the arrival of the rumored couple – the secret lovers they were.

"Now I see why you've come late." Lucius said as he stood steadfast with an air about him as his eyes moved back from Draco towards Hermione. "You've brought yourself some _valuable_ date."

His greeting was loud enough for the crowd to hear and there was emphasis on what he called her but Hermione knew what the remark really meant.

Hermione Grange may be a war hero but she was a Muggle-Born and the whole Wizarding World knows how the Malfoy, one of the sacred twelve, viewed Hermione's kind.

"Miss Granger?" Lucius whispered as he offered his hand to hers without leaving her gaze. "Still as… astounding and _enticing_ as you've always been."

Hermione stared back at him with all the hatred rushing through her veins.

Her fingers began to clench at her side as her eyes gleamed with hatred.

Even amidst the crowd or standing next to Draco, she didn't feel any less murderous than how she felt the other day when she first came across him with Harry by her side.

Hermione nodded at the older man and stared up at him with a dignified and firm look over her face.

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said as she slowly and gently offered her hand to his for a brief shake.

But it wasn't a hand-shake she had received.

There, for all the crowd to see, Lucius Malfoy went a little down from his high-placed pedestal and edged himself closer to Hermione and kissed the back of her hand as a welcome to his grand party.

There were audible gasps and Harry who stood at the front of the crowd stared at the situation with much repugnance as a surprise.

He was battling whether to drag Hermione from the staircase, call her off or just make any kind of scene that would end up what was taking place before everyone's eyes.

Draco's eyes widened at the gesture and then he quickly pulled Hermione as discreetly yet as fast as he could away from Lucius.

The kiss had been very brief – his lips had passed her skin and then Draco had broken the contact.

But that very brief moment from which his lips passed her senses, every bit of hatred had been cultured to life in Hermione and she wished more than anything at that moment but for her wand.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Miss Hermione Granger." Lucius said with an intoxicating tone in his voice. "I am glad that you have accepted my invitation and is very modest indeed into accepting my son's invitation to be his date for tonight. You must have become very special for him."

Hermione didn't know what to answer exactly.

She had been pursuing her lips, biting back anything she may say and regret later for the sake of Draco.

"I think we both know there's nothing that humble around here." Draco said in a clear tone and a smile as he moved Hermione another few inches away from Lucius. "Do enjoy the night father. We will just be about and around looking for some friends or so."

And without another word, Draco bluntly took Hermione by the hand and walked her away from Lucius, leaving him standing in awe at what Draco had just done.

The crowd slowly dispersed and Harry was the first on his heel to take pursuit towards them.

"What's this?" he demanded unable to contain himself as he rushed forward and quickly pulled Hermione's hand away from Draco.

"Not here. Please." Hermione quietly and firmly said as she eyed him back. "If you will talk to me, not this way and not here."

She stared at him and Harry knew that she was still very much angry at him for what he has done.

Draco stood in between them, unsure of what to say or do for he knew that he wasn't in any place at all to say anything regarding their argument.

"Is this how angry you are at me?" Harry asked him as he lowered his voice because Ministry Aurors were walking their way to greet Hermione. "This is how you're trying to get at me – to take your dear Healer for a date?"

Hatred flourished his tone and Draco knew that he was being dragged into something that wasn't his entire fault anyway.

"Hold on there, Potter." Draco said with a warning. "You've got to bloody step down and-"

"No. _Let him_ , Draco.." Hermione said indignantly as she took Draco's hand. "He likes assuming things. Anyway, we won't stay long. This is just courtesy for my department. I'll see you around, Harry."

And before Harry could even do anything, she had turned around and pulled Draco with her.

Draco stared at her and back at Harry in an uncertain way.

He looked apologetic and at the same time, he also looked like for the first time ever, he won the Golden Snitch over Harry without cheating but pure out of talent and luck.

The night had been purely consumed of its hours by a lot of dancing, music, drinking and eating the grand and elegant gala that Lucius had put up for everyone.

He had made up a couple of speeches already and one pertaining to 'thanking' his loyal supporters and the supporters of the Malfoy and Black lineage who were all still there for him and his son and those who are always at heart supporting and loving his late wife.

Everyone knows that not everyone was there to support the Malfoys or Blacks.

They were there out of curiosity of Lucius' standing at the society now and also, they were there to check if there was anything else that the society can possibly consume like wealth and other bearings from the Malfoys.

Connections would always be connections and they knew that Lucius Malfoy is in desperate need of a handful – and if he still had his wealth, despite losing his wealth, they're all willing to put up with his bullshit to gain a few extra galleons from the one renowned family line.

He also made a speech on how proud he is that his son – Draco Malfoy – his only son and heir, had made it well at Healer Academy and was now a Healer at St. Mungo's.

Draco tried to hide his face all the while that this speech was being made.

All his life after the war, he had tried his best to remain hidden, quiet and low-key and out of the public eye to ensure his safety and a good start.

He had tried to keep his working status at St. Mungo's a secret but now that his arse for a father just announced to the world of his work and where he works, he was sure that a couple of Ministry or Daily Prophet reporters will definitely come and head over at the hospital to gain a few words and interviews from him from time to time.

With Harry ever closely just watching them from afar as he couldn't get near them because Hermione was still very much mad at him, Draco stayed with Hermione the whole night.

He only ever left her twice since the party had officially begin – first was when he saw one mentor from the Healer Academy at Germany and one was because they actually bumped into Neville and Draco – who still couldn't get himself over bullying the boy – was generally and sarcastically asked by Hermione to leave them alone to get some drinks and just to make sure that Neville doesn't feel awkward or bad with his presence.

Draco agreed with a smirk over his face and a promise from Hermione that 'I'll wipe that smirk off your face later' kind of look.

Draco watched from afar, his eyes gently watching Hermione move across the room and even dance with Neville when he himself was itching to dance with Hermione but couldn't bring himself to ask.

He smirked at himself at the idea that Neville had always seemed to be a coward but not only did he turn out to be one of the bravest at the war, but he actually had the guts to ask a beautiful Hermione Granger for a dance tonight.

He couldn't believe himself that he hasn't asked her to dance- but he felt greatly intimidated by her.

She was so – well, so beautiful.

And he just couldn't believe that he actually was able to be near her again, to be able to talk to her without her trying to murder him or blame her for everything that has happened to her and her family.

"Can I talk to you?"

A voice came out of nowhere that made his thoughts of Hermione go away in a blink.

Draco turned from atop the side of the grand staircase where he had been watching Hermione dance with Neville in the middle of the room with the rest of the other pairs at the party.

"Yes, Potter?" Draco said turning to the man whose voice he knew too well.

He looked back at Harry with a calm face and tried not to think what this was all about – but he was sure anyway that it was about Hermione.

He had never really known if the two of them had ever dated or was ever an item, but judging in Hermione's stories they were very close but nothing directly hinted that they were ever inlove as a couple.

Potter however, was a different story.

He had been speaking and acting as if he is with Hermione or rather some ex-lover who was still very much inlove with Hermione.

"Are you dating Hermione?" Harry directly asked him as he walked closer Malfoy, one hand in his pocket the other holding a glass of wine.

Draco straightened up and lowered his own glass of wine at the balcony at the side of the grand staircase and stared back at Harry trying to comprehend his question and what he really meant.

"No." Draco answered after a while for which made Harry thinking that he had been reluctant and was no obviously lying.

Harry stared back at him, lips pursed and glasses slightly askew as he took two more steps closer Draco.

"Are you lying to me?" Harry clearly asked unable to stop himself.

"No." Draco answered as he looked back at Harry with a more serious stance this time.

"Fine." Harry answered settling his glass of wine back down next to Draco's. "Are you inlove with her then?"

This time, it took him a moment to answer.

"No." Draco defensively answered trying very hard not to blink as Harry pierced him with his own gaze.

"Are you lying to me?" Harry asked again in a deeper and more serious tone.

"No." Draco answered him and then he blinked.

"You're lying." Harry assumed crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't understand what you're talking about, Potter." Draco said as he took one step back and turned slightly to the side to take a sip from his glass of wine.

Harry watched him carefully, watching his body language as an Auror works his way into knowing if some criminal was lying to an investigation and the questions thrown at them.

"Why are you with her then?" Harry asked in an accusatory tone. "We had a fight, did you know?"

"I know." Draco admitted without reluctance. "She came to me this evening after your fight."

Their eyes met and a glint passed Harry's as if what Hermione did was some form of cheating to a lover.

"And why would she do that?" Harry asked him taking a step closer him now. "Why would Hermione turn to you?"

"I don't know." Draco said blandly. "Maybe she needs someone to talk to."

"Why would she do that?" he asked back. "She has me."

"Then you should ask yourself why she would want or prefer someone else other than you."

And then Harry closed their gap and without warning grabbed Draco by the collar of his robes.

But Draco was quick.

In a move and maneuver, he was able to grasp Harry by both his wrists and was able to stop him from fully grasping him tightly around the neck.

They stared at one another with a murderous stance as if everything that had been in their Hogwarts days had always been there, never going away.

"Enjoying the part, _my dear?"_ asked a deeply and enticing tone.

Hermione looked up from zipping back up her cocktail dress.

After dancing with Neville she excused herself to going to the ladies' room that she had been led to by a man-servant and was just done with fixing her hair and dress when she walked out down the empty hallway that led back to the grand ballroom when Malfoy senior came out of the blue.

"Are you following me?" she quickly asked him, straightening up and lowering her hands at her sides.

"But why would I do that?" Lucius asked as he slowly walked closer her, blocking her way from walking away. "This is my mansion, I can be wherever I wand and I can do _whatever_ I want."

"I'm sure that's the truth." Hermione snapped at him as she took two steps backward and was now against the wall as Lucius took each word into another step towards her.

He stood before her, tall and intimidating.

He looked down upon her, gray eyes glinting as he settled one hand over her head and the other at her side holding his staff against the wall..

"But tell me, my dear, would you like me to follow you around?" he asked as he moved closer and closer, closing in their gap. "Would you like me to stalk you?"

"Get away from me." Hermione said each word through gritted teeth backing and squeezing herself tightly against the wall as if hoping she'd melt right through it to get away from the man.

Lucius smirked at her, seeing and sensing all the fear that was creeping all over her.

"You are still feisty as I remember." Lucius softly whispered taking his staff from the wall and gently rubbing it at the side of her left shoulder that was bare from her dress.

Hermione nudged it away but Lucius only laughed and smiled at her resistance.

"See? That fire in your eyes - still very much there. Still very much… _alive."_ Lucius whisper and he actually leaned closer making sure there would only be a few inches of gap from their faces.

"Get away from me or I swear I'm going to scream." Hermione angrily said wishing she'd taken her wand with her and not leave it by the table where she and Draco had settled themselves.

"You're..going..to..scream.." Lucius slowly said with a note of sarcasm in his tone as he pretended to look over her as if recalling something. "That sounds vaguely _familiar_ – isn't it?"

"Get away you monster!" Hermione angrily said and she tried to push him away but Lucius didn't move a muscle.

He remained standing over her, one arm above her head and at the other at her side, completely blocking her from making a move against or away from him.

"Oh yes, I think I've heard of that threat before…" Lucius whispered moving her face closer to her ears. "I've heard it before.. I remember now.. Now, the question is, do you remember?"

Hermione's breathing swiftly changed.

It became hard, labored and heavy like life was being taken away from her.

Her eyes stared back at him, unblinking, filled with fear and at the verge of tears.

"And she _recalls_ it." Lucius whispered and he actually leaned close enough for this lips to make a very brief contact against her earlobe. "Because I recall.. all of it.. every moment.. every bit…of it.."

Lucius slowly leaned away from her, leaving her to breath hard and loud and to shudder with fear beneath his advances.

His soft yet sinister laughter echoed at their small space and Hermione could feel heart whole body shaking not just in fear but out of anger that had been bottled up for a very long time.

He looked at her, content to see the look in her eyes and the fear that he still had over her.

Lucius then smiled at her as their gazes locked and he pressed his hard body against her, locking her in place and knowing that very same expression and look over her face as she froze in fear, unable to defend herself and unable to move a muscle just like as they both remember she had been many years ago.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Notes:**_ _**Hello!**_ _**I'm practically alive and well and is about to do a lot of things tonight.  
I'm staying at dad's, got some free coffee at hand despite I've taught about seven students today and yesterday and zero sleep.**_ _**You see it's summer at my end of the world so it's peak season for music lessons and everyday I've got lessons in my hands.  
I've got really good clients right now and I hope everyone stays till the end of the summer and would continue all throughout the year.**_ _**I've been so busy I haven't had time to meet up and catch up so much with le boyfriend. Lol.**_ _**not really a boyfriend.**_ _**But been hanging out with this guy for months now and well, we're seemingly getting somewhere.**_ _**Yes, i'm actually posting that here online for the world to know hahaha.**_ _**he's not a music major but rather a second year med student**_ _**Yes, that's right.**_ _**So that kinda helps me to write actual medical facts here on the help Draco is doing for Hermione because I've got someone I can ask about medical stuff and terms.**_ _**But ofcourse, he has fucking no idea i'm using it on my Dramione story. hahaha.**_ _**No further ado, here's a chapter.**_ _**Enjoy your weekend y'all**_ _**lots of love**_ _**xx**_

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Through the Son**

 _"_ _Draco? Won't you be attending Quidditch practice?" Pansy asked Draco as she entered the library and walked to the corner place where she usually found Draco._

 _He was sitting by the windowsill with a book at hand and staring out onto the window while the rest of his belongings were scattered all over the table nearest him._

 _Pansy walked closer and stared at his unfinished assignments, an open bag of sweets from his mother, a note from his father and his black academic planner that had scrawls all over the pages lay open._

 _She walked to him and tried to see what he was staring out at the window._

 _From his view, the small of the lake could be seen, the mood of the winter sky was also there as well as._

 _The view was peaceful and beautiful._

 _A lot of the students have been tired and exhausted and were still asleep from the previous night's Yule Ball._

 _Everyone had a great time it seemed and even the teachers themselves seemed to have the time of their lives last night._

 _But there were some people that really couldn't celebrate at a time like that._

 _Pansy opened her mouth to make a comment about the weather when her sharp eyes saw what was drawing Draco's attention._

 _Far from where they were but visibly seen from that view, was Harry and Hermione just across a couple of turrets and atop the bridge of the school._

 _They were seemingly laughing about something and taking a closer and longer look at it, Hermione seemed to be teaching Harry some spells._

 _The TriWizard wasn't done yet and perhaps Hermione was forcing Harry to prepare for the next task as early as the time._

 _Pansy stared and Draco's unblinking eyes and unwavering attention were both focused at the pair across them from the library window._

 _"_ _The scarf from last night…" Pansy whispered in a clear tone. "It's hers, isn't it?"_

 _Draco's eyes narrowed and then he blinked and his expression turned sour from the dreamy state._

 _"_ _What?" he irritably asked her turning away from the window and jumping off from the windowsill and standing straight._

 _"_ _I saw you keep a scarf in your jacket pocket last night." Pansy proudly said with a face as she folded her arms and stared up at Draco's taller form. "It's hers, right?"_

 _"_ _I don't know what you're talking about." Draco snapped at her, closing the book in his hand and walking to the table where his other belongings were._

 _Pansy watched his rigid form quickly grab all his scattered things and stuff them inside his large black bag._

 _"_ _Don't deny it." Pansy snorted at him. "I saw you. She's the only one wearing that gown colour last night."_

 _Draco didn't say anything, his grimace told her of his distaste for the subject._

 _"_ _Look, all I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't associate yourself with her. I mean, come on-"_

 _"_ _I said, I don't know what you're fucking talking about." Draco angrily said as he zipped his bag locked._

 _"_ _Draco." Pansy said in a warning tone as she reached across the table and grabbed his wrist to stop his movements._

 _Draco stared at her with fiery eyes._

 _"_ _What do you want?" Draco angrily asked her as he tugged his wrist back but Pansy didn't let him go._

 _"_ _I asked you a question-"_

 _"_ _I already answered you." Draco angrily spat at her and with one strong tug, he pulled himself free from his grasp._

 _His eyes were wild, his hair at all ends as he stared back at her._

 _Pansy stared back, seeing all the stress that was consuming Draco for the past few weeks._

 _They have been warned and have been told of something great and big that would come at the end of the year._

 _At first, his family had been joyous, happy about it but as the months went on, Narcissa's letters for him were filled with warning and it seemed to have stressed Draco._

 _Not because of his fear of what was coming but because he was at Hogwarts and his family wasn't._

 _Albus Dumbledore was at Hogwarts and so he can be sure that he, along with the rest of those who reside in it, would be alright._

 _But of his mother and father?_

 _They were at the Malfoy Manor – an open place for anyone who would like to harm them._

 _He even heard that the manor was a place for which the Dark Lord would like to take his abode the moment he rises into power – it was a beautiful place, large enough for gatherings of his faithful followers, the string connection to the Slytherins and the vast magical and historical value of the manor were only a handful of attributes for which the Dark Lord feels very much allured to use the manor for his own purposes._

 _"_ _Draco, if you need something – anything – you can talk to me-"_

 _"_ _I'm fine and I don't need anyone." Draco said slinging his bag around his shoulder. "I don't need you."_

 _Draco stared hard back at her, ignoring the look and hurt in her eyes._

 _"_ _You can't be with her." Pansy suddenly said out of the blue. "You can go stalk her, take her left belongings, follow her all over the school and make comments just to gain her attention but you can't be with her."_

 _"_ _You are talking nonsense-"_

 _"_ _Nonsense?" Pansy said. "Crabbe has heard you more than once – speaking her name in your sleep. I've seen you more than once following her, watching her like today."_

 _Pansy gestured to the window and as she spoke each word, the hate was growing in Draco's eyes._

 _"_ _You have no right – you have no – you are not-"_

 _"_ _I don't really care if you have no feelings for me, Draco." Pansy said and this time her tone had been serious as he's never heard of before. "I really don't care if you can't return my feelings. But I care for you. And I am telling you that what you are doing is nothing but digging your own grave. You can't be with her. You know deep down you can't. So stop it now before these stupid feelings become too complicated, too much for you to handle that it becomes something you can't control-"_

 _"_ _You little piece of- you have no right!" Draco angrily said, grabbing her by the arm and piercing it painfully._

 _Pansy's face turned red but she remained passive and staring straight at him, emphasizing how important this was for her and how important that Draco listens to her._

 _"_ _I don't want you to die!" Pansy desperately cried at him as she squirmed in his piercing touch and for a moment something passed Draco's eyes that was almost at the verge of being touched by her words._

 _"_ _Please." Pansy continued to beg him. "Your mother wouldn't want that. She asked me to protect you. Madam Malfoy loves you too much, Draco."_

 _Draco blinked._

 _He stared at her, eyes suddenly filled with hatred that was overshadowing the tears that were threatening to fall down._

 _"_ _Get your hands off me." Draco muttered angrily tugging at her arm._

 _"_ _This is dangerous, Draco!" Pansy cried at him. "You don't know what you're doing – she will die at their hands – do not entangle yourself with all these – Draco, this isn't right! She's not for you!"_

 _"_ _I know what is right from wrong. I'm not going to do something stupid-"_

 _"_ _Nothing stupid?" Pansy croaked at him as he deepened his grasp of her. "The other day she left her quill and you took it. A few weeks ago a piece of parchment of her schedule she's left at the Greenhouse table at the back and then last night her fallen scarf from her arms?"_

 _Draco's grasp of her then slackened._

 _"_ _What else Draco?" Pansy asked him. "What would be next of her belongings that you're going to take?"_

 _Draco didn't answer but the hatred in his eyes was growing vicious._

 _"_ _Aren't I right?" Pansy asked him. "What else are you going to take next? Is that all you would be taking? Today a scarf but tomorrow? Who can tell you won't try to really stalk her? Or maybe try and talk to her? To take her out? Draco this is-"_

 _"_ _SILENCE!" Draco said and he raised his arm to hit Pansy had a voice not come out of the shadows._

 _"_ _What is happening here?"_

 _They both looked up and saw Snape and Karkaroff come out from behind a row of bookshelves._

 _They seemed to have been there the entire time, keeping a conversation to themselves._

 _Draco quickly let Pansy go and straightened up his clothes._

 _"_ _Nothing." Draco quickly answered taking her eyes from Pansy he slowly looked up at his godfather. "Nothing, professor."_

 _Snape's black eyes moved from Pansy's hurt and shaken form and back to Draco who was still trying to hide the hate from his face._

 _He slowly strode forward them, keeping a close watch at Draco._

 _"_ _Leave, Miss Parkinson." Snape muttered not even looking at her._

 _Karkaroff stayed a few steps behind while Snape dealt with Draco._

 _Pansy looked reluctant but she was afraid of Snape so she nodded without a word and ran off from them._

 _Draco stared up at his godfather, trying to block him with the thoughts in his head._

 _"_ _You're not practicing enough to block my thoughts, Draco." Snape simply commented folding his arms. "If you won't be handing over Miss Granger's scarf to me, I really don't care. Ensure that it would never be seen by any other eyes."_

 _Draco didn't say anything._

 _He looked up at Snape with a revulsion of hatred and spite in his eyes._

 _His godfather was intelligent and quick and there was no way he was going to be able to lie to him._

 _They stared hard at one another and Draco wasn't stared up at Snape as if he was a man not to be feared._

 _His black eyes glinted at him._

 _And then the look on Draco's face slowly softened._

 _Snape opened his mouth but before he could say something, the young Malfoy spoke first._

 _"_ _Don't tell mother." Draco muttered unable to stop himself from begging as he looked away, ashamed of himself._

 _Snape's eyes narrowed but the look on his face told Draco that he wasn't as surprised at the revelation._

 _He opened his mouth and closed it again as if thinking twice of what to tell his godson._

 _Snape then heavily breathed as if coming into a decision about this secret._

 _"_ _Don't be foolish, Draco." Snape quietly said. "The only thing that matters and you should be worried about right now is how you can become a powerful wizard should your mother need you at the proper moment."_

 _Draco's gaze snapped up at him._

 _"_ _What?" he asked unsure of the thoughts in his head and what his godfather could possibly mean._

 _"_ _Dark times are coming, Draco. You need to be a man for your mother. So I suggest that you put aside this little stalking hobby of yours-"_

 _"_ _I wasn't stalking her." Draco reasoned but the look over Snape's face told him he was already busted as hell._

 _"_ _Next time, if you're going to steal someone else's scarf, ensure that no one else sees you or knows about it."_

 _Draco merely nodded and remained quiet._

 _Snape nodded back and gestured he could leave._

 _Draco swallowed hard and gripped the sling of his bag tighter as he started to walk away from Snape but he called him back with a warning._

 _"_ _Miss Parkinson is right, Draco." Snape whispered with the same warning in his tone. "This is dangerous. You can be with any woman you want in this world but you know it can't be with that girl. You're more intelligent than this, Draco. Your mother didn't raise you to be a pig for slaughter. You can't be with that girl."_

 _His fists clenched at his sides but he didn't say anything._

 _There was a poisonous tone when he said 'can't be with that girl' and there was an odd sharp pain in his heart then._

 _"_ _Unless you want your heart to die with her, I suggest you immediately stop this foolish and childish acts-"_

 _"_ _This is nowhere childish!"_

 _"_ _I am not done speaking to you!" Snape angrily flared up at him. "Remember this, Draco – you will know what death is like when they kill her right before your eyes."_

 _Draco stared back at him, no longer knowing what to say but the hatred in his face was growing and growing by the moment._

 _"_ _Do as you wish, Draco." Snape said in a warning kind of whisper. "By all means, continue stealing her things until you've fallen deeply into a grave you've dug up yourself. But bear in mind that once you're in that grave, Draco – neither your mother nor I can save you."_

 _And then without another word, Snape nodded at Karkaroff to follow him at the other spot and end of the library leaving Draco behind, tears in his eyes and hands shaking in anger like he's not felt in a very long time._

"If you move one bit more closer I swear I'm going to hex you." Hermione angrily threatened him, trying to stand her ground despite that her whole body was shaking as Lucius closed the gap between them and was ignoring the look of anger from her.

In his eyes, he could see nothing but the same fragile girl with fear slowly creeping back into her senses and overpowering the façade of bravery she was trying to wear in front of him.

"This is decadent.. you're trying to be.. what do you call it? Ah, trying to be _very_ Gryffindor-" Lucius moved closer, his hands up over her head and the other at the side of her shoulder completely blocking her from moving away from him.

"Don't you dare – " Hermione spit out the words from her mouth her eyes filled with fire but her tone and her knees slowly shaking by now. "I'm warning you – I'm not playing, Malfoy – I _will_ hex you right here in front of everybody-"

Lucius gave out a laugh and his eyes burned her ensuring that his gaze melts into her as if forcing her to recall something.

"Azkaban was.. hard and trying, my dear.." Lucius whispered slowly and he inched closer, letting his lips pass through the very ends of her hair that was on ends at the side of her temple and inhaling her scent completely. "Do you know what kept me feeling.. alive in those.. cold nights?"

"Get away – get away-" Hermione repeated, trying to push him away but his hard body began to move closer and closer her, blocking her completely.

She looked up at him, her eyes straining not to blink away to ensure she doesn't saw him her flaws and fears.

"I really don't – and I mean it from my heart _my dear_ – I really don't mind if you go tattle tale and flirt with my son, however – you do know and understand that we have certain arrangements with the finances?"

"I'm not interested with your bloody money –"

Lucius laugh out loud at her.

"I'm sure you're not." Lucius sneered back at her. "Like everyone else, like every other girl, I'm sure you're not interested with the billions net worth of the Malfoys-"

"GET-AWAY-YOU-ARSE!" Hermione wailed this time, but Lucius had enough of the little chat.

Lucius suddenly reached out and hard and grabbed her by the arm.

He painfully held her, eyes threatening to hurt her and voice enticing and poisonous at the same time.

Tears now were evident in her eyes but she tried her best to remain standing straight and still and with every bit of Gryffindor bravery she had in herself.

Out of the blue and in her panicking state, Lucius' other hand came out from nowhere and before she knew it, he had placed it over her abdominal and waist area and pinned her hard against the wall.

She gasped at the pain but he mocked her with a smile.

"That voice, that awful.. gasp.." Lucius sneered at her bending closer her as if to kiss her. "That fire in you.. it kept me alive all those cold, dry and weary nights at-"

 _"_ _FATHER!"_

A loud, clear, abrupt and cold voice came.

Lucius closed his eyes in distaste as he heavily sighed to very slowly turn to the loud steps that rushed towards them.

With Lucius distracted, Hermione used both her hands and with all her might pushed Lucius away from her and ran blindly to the direction of the voice.

Draco stared a few feet from them, eyes wide and with a glass of champagne in his hand from the toast that had been given to him earlier.

"Draco." Lucius said slowly turning to him and straightening up himself and ignoring the harassed and tearful looking Hermione standing next to Draco.

"Stay away from her." Draco said as a threat and warning as he grabbed Hermione by the wrist and swung her to him, moving her behind her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking back at her as he moved in front of her to face his father.

Hermione breathed heavily behind him, opened her mouth to answer but Lucius spoke first.

"Of course she's alright." Lucius said with a laugh. "We were just talking. Why wouldn't she be alright?"

His eyes moved from Draco and back at Hermione who looked back at him, wordless and unmoving.

There was a gleam in Lucius eyes, something like victory and form of mockery at the same time.

"Stay away from her. I'm not going to tell you again." Draco coldly warned and he moved his arm inside his pocket and slowly took out his wand as sign of warning.

Lucius only smiled.

"You're so sensitive Draco – we're just trying to be and get acquainted back again. Old times, you know?"

He walked forward, towering over Hermione but barely taller now than Draco.

His own son stared at him, hands shaking as he held his wand.

"I'll give you a minute here." Lucius said with a small bow and smile as if nothing had happened. "Compose yourselves and enjoy the night because later we would have another toast, yes?"

His eyes moved from Draco and then settled back at Hermione.

Neither of the two spoke at him.

"The night is young and you should enjoy it." Lucius said with sweet distaste at them both especially at Hermione. "We have so much to celebrate later. What a glorious night this is to be free – what glorious time it is to be alive."

His eyes settled at Hermione, a glare and glance at her as if telling her something only the two of them understood.

He gave her a look, a knowing smile as if there was a secret only the two of them shared.

"Enjoy the evening, Miss Granger." And with that he walked away and began mingling with some of his old official friends.

It took a while for Draco to recover himself and when he turned and looked back at Hermione, the colour from her face was almost gone and she was breathing hard and fast.

"Water." Draco thought quickly. "You need water."

And with a quick wave of his wand, a glass goblet appeared with a refreshing fill of water.

It took Hermione a moment to get out and back into her senses and she took the goblet of water, drinking it as if she had been parched for days.

Draco quietly led her out of the main party and quietly into a hallway that led to an outer way towards the side balcony of the manor.

She suddenly felt cold air around her and when she finished the water, she realized they were alone atop a balcony area of the place and Draco was sitting across her from some carved out wooden benches.

He was staring at her in a different way like he's never look at her before.

It was a mixture of worry and anger and something else.

It wasn't a look she was used to but she could swear that she's seen him like that somewhere and sometime ago before.

"Hermione…" Draco whispered and this time around the look on his face told Hermione that he wasn't sure what had just happened, wasn't sure what to say or what to do with her.

There was a mixture of confusion and anger in his face and despite her feelings at the moment, she knew that Draco couldn't continue the night without her.

"I'm fine." Hermione managed to spit out not really feeling what she had said. "It's fine.. it's… The water is good… the air here is good.."

He moved slowly and closer to her, taking the glass from her and watching her a few steps from him to ensure she doesn't faint because she looked like she was going to.

Draco placed the empty goblet aside and stared around him.

The party was a bit way back from where they were and they were completely alone should they need to talk with certain privacy.

He looked back at her, she was staring out into the sky, deeply inhaling the fresh air that was breezing around them that late night.

He wasn't sure how to approach her because when she spoke her tone was nothing but bitter distaste even if she said she was alright.

What did his father need from her exactly?

No, that wasn't the question.

The question was how much of this would she have to endure now he was out of Azkaban?

It couldn't be just this, this couldn't just happen.

Hermione needed someone to protect her, to be with her and despite all that was happening one thing was clear – he was the one that his father feared beyond anyone and that would mean he was the protection that she would need.

But how exactly could he protect her fully?

"About my father-" Draco began. "Hermione, he's-"

 _"_ _A vile, disgusting bastard_." Hermione murmured loud enough for Draco to hear if she had just been thinking these words. "He doesn't deserve to be freed from Azkaban."

There was silence in the truth of her words and despite Draco's reservations, he knew that Hermione was nothing but correct.

"He's nothing but filth." Draco loudly told her walking right behind her. "Nothing but a criminal who deserves nowhere else but in Azkaban."

His eyes lowered then and unconsciously, he touched the side of his face where the burned mark was.

Hermione turned to him and the fire in her eyes quickly softened and vanished upon seeing him lost in his thoughts and his fingers running over the burned scar over his left cheek.

There was an unexplainable ache in her heart that felt nothing short of a déjà vu.

She swallowed hard and walked back to him.

Without knowing why really, she reached forward to comfort him instead of letting him do it for her.

Her soft and gentle fingers moved to his wrist and to his fingers that held his face.

The moment her skin touched his, Draco's thoughts seemed to erupt out of its bubble-thought case and his eyes refocused and turned back to her.

There was a question in his gaze as if he had just recognized her and realized their proximity.

He stopped touching his face and he unconsciously and out of reflexed moved it but Hermione held it a little tighter.

He didn't move, he looked back at her and she stared determinedly back at him.

Something in both their chests was beating hard and fast, unexplainable yet not unfamiliar.

They've both felt this feeling before, a sort of déjà vu from a lifetime before.

They both felt it – this feeling felt so natural, so familiar.

Hermione opened her mouth to him unsure of what to say but Draco had suddenly faced her.

All that was cold, mangled or passive from expression vanished and was replaced but a soft gaze from his eyes and features that showed nothing short of remorse back at her.

"I'm sorry." Draco clearly said as he faced her, taking her hands into his. "I'm sorry.. H-Hermione.. I don't know.. _I'm sorry."_

And before Hermione could even say anything or do anything, Draco had suddenly grabbed her to him and without a word, a thought or a warning, he placed both his arms around her and tightly enveloped her in his arms.

Hermione was too shocked to say anything as their bodies collided, his hard chest hard against her and her soft features tightly wrapped inside his strong arms.

She could hear his breathing – heavy, calculated and bearing.

Her eyes widened, her heart seemed to jolt and jump out of her chest.

She could even hear his own heart beat quite fast against her chest.

"Malfoy-" Hermione gasped, eyes wide in shock as he tightened his grip around her as if afraid of losing her.

"Draco." Draco whispered into the flare of her tresses as he buried his face into it and sharply inhaled her scent as if memorizing it. " _Pleas_ e call me, Draco…"

"D-Draco.." Hermione whispered in hesitation and her eyes suddenly burned with tears without any warning at all and without warning or any thought, she found herself opening her arms to him and placing it around his tight body.

She rested her arms around him, enough to enclose him within her arms but not too tight for him to feel that her hands were really there.

She closed her eyes, inhaling his scent that had been ever so familiar and bringing her parts and smithereens of memories that she couldn't really recall where it all came from.

For a moment, they remained still, comforting one another, listening to one another's beating hearts and gently breathing against one another's skin.

It felt like a lifetime could just pass them and they wouldn't have a goddamn care into the world.

For Draco, it felt so wrong and yet so right – like this was something he had been meaning to do all along.

And for Hermione, she wasn't sure why even if all voices screamed at her that this wasn't right and this was Draco Malfoy whose arms she was into – a great part of her heart seemed to know him, ,to remember him in a different way and this feeling was just very familiar to her.

Hermione's eyes suddenly shot open and out of reflex she pushed herself away from Draco.

He opened his eyes, shock as she was, arms still outstretched into the air and his shock and questioning eyes stared back at her own shocked ones.

A hint of anger seemed to pass very briefly but was replaced by something like regret and remorse in her eyes.

"I'm sorry-" Draco quickly said reaching out to her but her one leg backed away from him.

Draco's eyes narrowed in question and fear – a fear that was slowly crippling him.

He stepped forward again in his attempt to reach back to her but Hermione backed another step away from him with fear in her eyes and another raw emotion – anger.

"I'm sorry-" Draco repeated quickly taking two steps back but not putting his arms down. "I'm sorry - Hermione – I didn't I – I was trying-"

"Don't – please-" Hermione said her face that was in tears turning as she tried to shake away the tears. "It's not – not your fault – I'm sorry-"

He stared back at her and realized that the fear in her eyes was for him but the anger wasn't.

She was angry of herself.

Was she angry because she let her guard down and reciprocated the tenderness of the comfort he just offered her?

A quirked of a brow passed him – he realized that he had also let his guard down and had been nothing but soft and vulnerable to her.

He had been so since the progress of her therapies with him and he didn't realize it immediately.

Feeling foolish, Draco slowly lowered his arms and stared back at her, unsure where to put his hands but at his sides.

In silence, he watched as she wiped her tears with the back of her hands and tried her best to straighten her dress and tried to keep her hair back into a better place.

"I think we should go back to the party." Hermione offered him with a very small smile at him. "The guests may be looking for you. This is still your party and you're still a Malfoy."

Hermione said it without any tone but with a mere truth.

Just as she walked past him, Draco gently grabbed her arm. .

He stood still but his one arm was outstretched towards her, taking it gently and waiting for her to face him.

She didn't.

"I'm not a Malfoy." Draco spoke in the silence that consumed them. "I'm not like my father."

His tone was hard, bitter and with a mixture of hurt.

The hand he held momentarily curled into a fist and only relaxed when his fingers brushed her gently.

"Hermione."

"You're not like your father." Hermione tightly answered him. "But you're still a Malfoy."

And then with that, she gently withdrew her hand from him and left him out cold into the night at the balcony, leaving him stricken and wondering what she could have meant by those words.

 _Draco was silent in his room as he finished up his packing for the year ahead._

 _Things this year will definitely be very different from all others._

 _The Dark Lord has risen._

 _The underground meetings, the way his father comes home very late, the worry over her mother's face and the three times that his godfather, Severus Snape, visited the Malfoy Manor over the summer were only but a very few handful of signs that change was about to happen._

 _The Dark Lord was using his power, influence beneath the Ministry of Magic's eyes and they were very oblivious to it._

 _As he learned, it was because that Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge refuses to acknowledge Harry Potter and Dumbledore's claims that the TriWizard Tournament's death was an accident and not because he had killed their fellow Hogwarts students._

 _No, he and his family knew very well that he was very much alive once more._

 _And he was using the Ministry of Magic's refusal to believe his resurrection to claim power and army without being taken down._

 _He was a remarkable Slytherin at best with these plans he was executing without the government being the wiser for it._

 _Draco's mother didn't want him to go back to Hogwarts but she knew that for as long as Severus Snape was in the castle, he would be safe._

 _He trusted his godfather as much as he hated at times – he was his mother's favourite person and she trusted him more than anyone else._

 _A slight knock came upon his door._

 _"_ _Draco?"_

 _It was Narcissa._

 _Her voice was gentle and came and she slowly pushed the door open and entered uninvited into his son's bedroom._

 _Her eyes moved around the dark drapes of his window and to his four poster bed where most of his belongings were still scattered._

 _"_ _I thought you're done packing." Narcissa commented with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "Severus will meet you at the station."_

 _"_ _I'm not a child." Draco commented zipping his black handbag and securing his Slytherin scarf around it. "I don't need him to meet me there."_

 _"_ _It's not safe." Narcissa said in a determined voice. "The Dark Lord.. he has ordered for the Dementors to roam around. I don't want my son to be a casualty."_

 _Draco looked up at her with sharp eyes but didn't say anything._

 _Narcissa's heart hurt a little as she moved closer to approach his son._

 _"_ _Draco-"_

 _"_ _Don't touch me." Draco angrily said moving her hand away from her. "You should have told father that before you let him out that night-"_

 _"_ _I didn't know." Narcissa cried at him. "I didn't know.. I wasn't.. He wasn't supposed to be there."_

 _"_ _And now what, mother?" Draco asked him. "We are supposed to put a face out into that world that we're fine, that all is well – and just close our eyes to what he has for this world? Mother, have you thought about this? He doesn't care – and now he wants father to get something from him at the Ministry of Magic-"_

 _"_ _Your father can handle himself." Narcissa said shaking her tears away. "His a school governor and a part of the government. He can handle himself. It's you I am most worried-"_

 _"_ _Yeah, well I don't think you should be worried about me. I'm inside Hogwarts, world safest place – ain't it? For as long as Dumbledore is there, right?"_

 _Narcissa stared back at her stubborn son._

 _Drastic changes were happening into their world and there was nothing she could do but try and protect her son._

 _He was her only priority._

 _"_ _The Ministry of Magic will be sending some agent over the course of the year." Narcissa slowly gathered herself and explained to him as calm as she could. "I don't know who. But it is best that you stay at their side to ensure your safety."_

 _"_ _I don't need to suck someone's arse to be safe." Draco muttered moving away from her mother. "I'm not like father."_

 _Narcissa stared at her son's back._

 _He was staring out into the large high-ceiling glass that towered the room and was overlooking one of the best views of the manor._

 _"_ _You're not your father." Narcissa whispered with a dry dull in her tone. "You were never like your father and that what makes me fear you for your safety. Draco, there's nothing you can do – he has risen – we all bow low to him."_

 _"_ _Last time you taught me, a Malfoy bows to no one." Draco coldly said turning to his mother. "Or has that changed?"_

 _A glint passed Narcissa's eyes._

 _"_ _That has changed since you are obviously willing to go out there and lay your life to some unworthy filth." Narcissa coldly said with her hands shaking in anger._

 _Draco didn't say anything._

 _But he didn't have to say anything else for her mother to understand what they were talking about._

 _Draco turned away from her again._

 _"_ _I know what must be done, mother. You don't have to discuss and argue with me about it every single time."_

 _"_ _You seem to be in great need of reminding every single time."_

 _Draco didn't say anything but his fists were forming into tight clenches._

 _Narcissa didn't miss it._

 _"_ _You are my son, my only son – my dear boy – I can't lose you just because you're losing your head over some-"_

 _"_ _I'm not losing my head." Draco angrily yelled back at her. "I'm not going to lose myself because of her!"_

 _Narcissa held her breath as she stared back at him – eyes wide and wild, hair tangled at all ends._

 _The anger and frustration were very much evident over his face._

 _"_ _Draco-"_

 _"_ _I'm not like you." Draco said. "I'm not like father losing it all over for something he desires – I can control myself and my thoughts. That is thanks to neither of you. Now if you don't mind mother, I'd like to finish my packing."_

 _He was breathing fast and hard and Narcissa looked as defeated as she could possibly be._

 _She quietly nodded at Draco._

 _"_ _I'll be at the library should you need anything."_

 _"_ _I don't need anything." Draco answered looking away from her. "I just want to finish all these in peace."_

 _And without another word from Draco, Narcissa nodded quietly and slowly left his son alone to his thoughts and growing misery._

The party continued on with the rest of the bidding and other announcement but Malfoy Senior and Hermione watched with keen and sharp eyes at one corner of the manor as he savored his newfound freedom and power he was trying to gain.

She knew that Harry had tried more than once to approach her but Draco had always been either with her or in very close proximity so he couldn't really come closer to her.

It took another round of drinks and another hour and another dancing around the manor for Hermione to realize that she had enough and would want to go home.

She needed to find Draco to tell him that she was tired and wanted to go home.

They've done what they came for – to show Lucius that he wasn't scared of his own father.

"Excuse me, have you seen Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she lowered her tall glass of wine to a waiter's tray and tried to keep herself up and standing around the party.

The lights had dimmed, smooth music was playing and she was no longer sure who were still there and who had gone home.

The hours had ticked by and she wasn't sure who were still in attendance at the party and she didn't like the idea that she let herself for half an hour at the corner of the manor watching everyone and losing Draco in plain sight.

Where was Draco?

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, I'm not sure where Young Master is." answered a young wizard waiter service as he cleared one table as its occupants began dancing at the dance floor.

The Malfoy Manor was filled with lights and magical smoke from the effects area and knew that indeed this was a party that no one but Lucius Malfoy could come up with.

Hermione tried to keep herself as hidden as possible to anyone in the crowd that may know her or someone she didn't want to see or have further conversation or discussion with.

She just wanted to get out of the place without bumping into Harry or Lucius or anyone else.

She just wanted to find Draco as fast and get out of the place.

But the further she walked and moved around the dancing and talking crowd at the manor's grand party area, the more impossible it was to find Draco.

It wasn't until she decided to climb up the staircase to try and find Draco and the upper rooms did she get a result.

At the West Wing area of the manor, she immediately heard an old voice.

It was Draco's man-servant.

A door was ajar at the end of the hallway but a light was barely lit up.

The old man's voice was talking to someone.

Hermione crept as silent as she could towards the open door and settled herself outside the room with the door that was ajar.

"Young Master, you can't let this-"

"I can let this go away." Draco answered in a struggling tone. "Until the party is over at the least. I can let him get away with it."

Hermione listened closely.

Draco's voice was heavy and forced as if he was struggling with something.

She knew that she wasn't supposed to be there, eavesdropping with his private affairs and she should leave him at that.

And she was planning to until she heard her name in the conversation.

"What will you tell Miss Granger?" asked the old servant. "You slipped down the floor?"

"I'll tell her anything." Draco replied in a serious tone and there was a sound of him making a swift movement as if he avoided something.

"Please hold still, Young Master."

Hermione's brows narrowed.

What was going on inside that room?

"I don't think Miss Granger will be daft enough to believe you slipped-"

"She won't have time to think." Draco assured him. "By that time, we're out of the manor and she'll be safe and fine. She doesn't have to know –"

"That you had a brawl with your father?" the old servant interrupted him. "She has no right to know that you fist and brawled with your father a while ago because of some legal matters that are related to him losing everything?"

"He will lose everything. I will make sure of that."

"But he threatened to make you lose her."

"That's not going to happen!"

Another flinch and another painful gasp from Draco.

"Now, now, Young Master.. I told you to hold still." the old servant kept saying. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do with these wounds?"

"My father purposely wounded and hit me on my left side to ensure it hits my burn mark." Draco angrily spat back. "To ensure that when I clean that wound I'd be reminded of the old ones."

There was silence and Hermione figured that the old man may have been tending to Draco's injury from a fight with Lucius Malfoy.

Her fists clench.

 _The bastard._

He would die and have a very special place in hell.

"What is your plan, Young Master?"

Hermione moved closer and listened all the while aware of all the hatred coming up into her veins, the hot tears forming in her eyes at the thought that there was a chance for Lucius Malfoy to gain power once more.

Her fists were shaking at her sides, her eyes burning hot with tears and her heart pumping very fast.

No, that can't happen – Lucius Malfoy can't be free and happy and rich again.

No, she couldn't let it happen.

Her whole body was shaking in anger and in spite and all the bad memories coming and crashing inside her heart.

She could almost not breath properly at the fast rate her heart was racing.

Hermione looked around her and back at the room as she continued to listen to the conversation.

Lucius Malfoy was out of Azkaban and a grasp away from all the wealth that had been taken from him by law.

And by law, he could also have them all back and when that happens, all of these would have been for nothing.

Lucius Malfoy would be atop his game again and there's nothing any of them would be able to do when he gains back his name and power.

Hermione's eyes burned, her fists clenched at her sides.

She couldn't let this happen.

No, it cannot happen.

She must do something – anything.

There must be a way out of it – there must be a way for him never to get hold of his wealth again and remain as he was – free but within limits and under Draco's shots.

He should stay there – if not in Azkaban, then a place as close and bad to it as it were.

She couldn't let him win, not this time.

He was out of Azkaban and there was nothing she could do about it and that's the last of it.

She won't let any more advantage for Lucius Malfoy.

He was going to suffer the consequences of his actions.

The years before weren't the years now – she would make sure that he never gains power ever again.

Not after everything he has done.

There must be something, anything she could do to ensure power never reaches his fingertips again.

She wasn't going to let it – not a chance in Azkaban and not a chance in hell.

But what was she going to do?

"I have no idea." Draco answered him. "Obviously, I have to do something about it all or my father will have control over everything my mother left and everything else I have fought so hard to take away from him."

"You will need help for this." the old man said in a quiet and heavy tone. "And I'm not sure that this time around I can help you with it."

"Not if you can find me a _bride by tonight_ , no you can't." Draco answered in an almost amused tone as and then he cleared his throat.

A sudden thought, a glimmer of an idea passed Hermione's eyes.

"It's fine." Draco's voice came again. "You've helped more than enough. I'll find a way to secure everything we have. I'm young and smart, I'm sure I can find a bride faster than my father would."

It was a crazy idea but it might just work.

Hermione bit her lip, her mind racing and contemplating for the pros and cons of it and calculating the possible loss for her side if she pursues with it.

"But remember that he is Lucius Malfoy." the old man reminded him seriously. "A known ladies' man. For all you know Draco, a bride is upcoming from the crowd of women downstairs. You are racing against time, Young Master – nothing is ever fair and even when it comes to that."

Another long and grueling silence.

Hermione battled in her mind – they were racing against Lucius Malfoy and against time and the law that will determine their fate if she doesn't.

She bit her lip as thoughts after another consumed her – determination, fear and most importantly anger and the live thirst for vengeance.

If she'd put her thoughts and everything she'd heard together is that Draco had a fight with Lucius that was a brawl of wits and legality and that they are fighting over the fortune of the Malfoys if not of the Blacks that Lucius obviously can't touch.

Draco wanted to make sure that he can have everything secured but under the new law, Lucius can grasp all of it back in his arms which will obviously place him back in his pedestal and back in his glory and power.

That couldn't happen.

It couldn't happen, she couldn't let it.

And it wouldn't happen unless Draco finds a bride _before_ Lucius Malfoy does.

Hermione's head had been so occupied that it wasn't until last minute did she hear footsteps coming her way.

And before she could move out and away from the door, it suddenly fully opened and she was face to face with a wide-eyed Draco with a small cut at the side of his already burned side of the face.

His eyes were wide, hair wild and stricken.

The old servant was behind him holding a tray of bandages and compress.

"Hermione?" he asked with a worried tone as the servant closed the door behind them. "What are you – how did you – how long have you been there?"

He looked mildly fearful and disapproving at finding her outside the door after having a private conversation with his servant.

Hermione looked back at him with tearful and yet determined eyes.

Her eyes quickly shot up at the evident fresh injury his own father had obviously inflicted over his old burn mark at the left side of his face.

Hermione moved forward to approach him but Draco looked slightly alarmed, afraid.

Her heart was pumping fast for some reason and she didn't know why she felt such pity for this boy at that very moment.

There was something in his tone and in his eyes that told her that even if he wouldn't say it, he needed her and desperately needed her help.

"Hermione?" Draco's mild voice came again and he took one step closer her.

"Long enough." Hermione answered in a firm tone as she faced him and took his hand into hers.

She blinked back and removed her eyes from his burned mark and back up at his fearful gaze at her.

"Draco-"

"Let me take you home." Draco firmly said gently shoving her hand away from reaching him and moving past her after his servant.

Hermione quickly grabbed his arm and made him face her.

"I'm not going home." Hermione softly said pressing her fingers around his arm.

"I think we've had enough partying tonight, Hermione." Draco said without meeting her eyes. "I'll take you home."

"I said I'm not going anywhere." Hermione said in a loud tone that made him look up at her.

There was anger and urgency in her tone that Draco didn't understand.

His face softened then to accommodate her feelings and forget his for the moment.

"Hermione."

"We're facing this together." Hermione said with a gentle nudge of her hand. "We're not done here."

For a moment, a gleam of awe and gratefulness appeared in his eyes but he quickly shook it away.

"This isn't your problem." Draco whispered as gentle as he could. "Let me take you home."

"We can't let your father win." Hermione firmly said. "We can't let him get all your fortune back."

Another light appeared in his eyes in disbelief that someone genuinely wanted to help him out of his present predicament

"I'll deal with it." Draco replied. "Let me deal with it. It's our family problem. It's fine. Mother has old connections I can find them-"

"Can they find you a bride?" Hermione interrupted him and his thoughts that were beginning to obviously panic.

Draco looked sharply back at her.

"It's fine." Draco said. "You don't need to – I've got enough time-"

"No, you don't." Hermione said in a pressing tone.

Draco was silence.

He removed his hand around hers and she straightened up to face him.

"We both know you don't have enough time. And this _– this_ is the perfect time – while everyone is here."

"I don't understand." Draco said avoiding her gaze.

"You do understand." Hermione said. "Ministry Officials, members of the government, the press and the people from the Prophet – this is the perfect time. By tomorrow morning, it will be on the headlines and there is nothing your father could do about it-"

"Headlines?" Draco asked in confusion. "Perfect time for what?"

"Oh, don't play daft. Doesn't exactly suit someone who was next in line to my grades at graduation, right?"

She was looking at him with a challenging gaze and he knew she's not about to put this one down.

And it appeared again – that brilliance in her eyes that matched her facial features and the way her lips moved and curved.

She was up to something and there was no stopping her.

Hermione made a step forward him, closing in their gap.

Draco stared back at her and felt his heart thumping fast at their very close proximity and the inches away distance of her lips to his.

"Hermione-"

" _Marry me, Draco."_ Hermione breathlessly said in a clear tone as she grabbed his arms as if she needed support herself. "Let's get married."

For a moment, Draco felt like something like a wave came over him and it took him a moment to recover and understand what she was trying to say.

"M-marry?" Draco repeated in a dead tone. "Marry – hold on – what do you mean-"

"Let's get engaged." Hermione told him. " _Tonight_. We'll announce it now – for the whole wizarding world to hear and see – to ensure we have a slot at the Marriage Law so that your fortune will be kept safe – under your name-"

 _"_ _Are you drunk_?" Draco's flat out words came out. "I'm sorry, have you been drinking all the while that I'm not-"

"I'm not drunk." Hermione spat back at him her eyes glinting. "Come now, we don't have time."

But Draco refused to move from where he was.

He stood at the exact place where Hermione had held him very closely.

"This is insane-"

 _"_ _I know_!" Hermione excitedly said and fear came into Draco's eyes at the serious thought she was having over it.

"No." Draco said. "No, you don't. You don't understand what this entails."

"Yes, I do." Hermione said. "I was present at council as representative when some conditions were being passed for it – all the terms and conditions were-"

"That's not what I meant." Draco said standing straight and keeping his tone low and serious. "You don't know what this could mean. Do you know what marriage entails? The responsibilities? This isn't something like we can play around – there will be laws, there will be rules, we have to be together at all times-"

"You think I'm not aware?" Hermione breathlessly answered him. "But it may just save you and your fortune. Come on, Draco – we need to make sure we make the announcement very soon, we have to ensure that your application the Marriage Law is legally recorded before your father gets himself a potential bride and records it-"

"Hold on. Stop it." Draco finally said getting a grip of himself and the spinning thoughts in his head.

He grabbed her hand and made her look at him.

She was fiery and her mind was obviously at the works of the legalities and possibilities but she wasn't thinking the way he knew she was usually thinking too – with her heart and her brain together.

She was only using her brains at the moment and that wasn't something very Hermione Granger.

"Do you want to get to secure your fortune?" Hermione asked him in a demanding tone.

"Yes." Draco answered almost fidgeting. "Of course."

"Do you want your bloody father to gain access to everything again?" she asked and for a bit of a moment there was a softer tune in her voice like some fear passed her.

He moved closer her and shook his head.

"No." Draco said in a determined voice. "I can't let that happen."

His brilliant eyes met hers and he knew that she was right and at the moment, this was a choice she was more than willing to make for him.

But why?

Why was she so desperate to take his father down that she was willing to sacrifice herself and marry her school bully to ensure that Lucius never climbs back atop the social ladder?

Logically, she made sense.

But the thought and plan coming from her didn't make any sense at all.

"Don't you have plans of getting married?" she asked bluntly.

"I'm sorry?" Draco repeated feeling harassed now. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I don't think you're thinking clear and straight as of right now –I'm not sure who has more to drink tonight if it's you or me or it's just-

"Oh, don't be overly dramatic." Hermione said rolling her eyes at him. "I've never thought this straight and this serious in my life, Draco. I'm sure of what I want to happen and what is to happen. I'm determined-"

"Yeah, you do look determined enough to rip my throat apart if I don't say yes to you." Draco said with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes and heavily sighed at him.

"You're wasting time." Hermione whispered in a hushed tone. "Do you want to do this or not?"

He looked back at her, a revolution of hatred and deception were clear from her eyes.

But what did he want?

Did he want to marry her?

Did he want to use this deceptive opportunity to get even and ahead of his father?

No, gone were the days where he was manipulative and would use absolutely any opportunity to gain things for his own advantage over a certain situation.

But Hermione was also right – this was the perfect time and chance to get ahead of his father.

By morning light tomorrow, his father could work fast enough and could have himself registered for the Marriage Law and his hands would get another change to gain their fortune and power.

He knew he couldn't let it happen.

But if he gets to announce himself tonight as taken and about to be married as this was an opportune time for an engagement, the whole Wizarding World will have the gist that he was to be married first – therefore, by order and legality by the Marriage Law – he would have all fortune and properties under his name and power and never to his father ever again.

 _And a willing bride?_

"Draco!" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Are we going to do this or not?"

Draco looked up at her impatient form.

She looked as smart and impatient as he always knew her as if forcing her to sneak some test paper results out of McGonagall's office without the slightest bit of remorse at hand.

She really was determined and absolute into doing this.

And by the looks of it, she had long made up her mind about this.

He didn't understand but he didn't have time to understand at all.

She was right about the time they were losing and the fortune he could lose forever.

But what was she to gain from all of it?

His eyes narrowed.

He moved away from her as if he was suddenly very disappointed about something.

"Draco-"

"No." Draco cut her short with a glint in his eyes.

He looked back at her and something like hurt was in his expression that Hermione just couldn't understand.

Hermione opened her mouth and called him back with impatience in her tone.

"If you're doing this to get even with Potter, _forget it."_ Draco suddenly said and there was some coldness in his tone. "I'm sure you and Potter have previous hang ups but please don't use me – "

" _I'm not using you_." Hermione answered in a hurt tone. "I'm trying to help you."

"But what will you get out of it?" Draco asked her straight. "Tell me, why would you want to help an old school bully with a dilemma as heavy as this? What will you gain in return?"

His gaze challenged her but she could almost swear that he was begging her not to answer the question and that for him, she was only doing this because – it was for him.

"For you." Hermione replied without a second thought. "Because I want to help you. Because it's not fair and right for-"

"For me?" Draco asked her. "Who am I to you?"

Hermione opened her mouth and suddenly no words were coming out.

Who was Draco Malfoy in her life?

"Yes?" Draco asked her. "Any minute now. I don't ever recall we've been this close for you to make this grand favor for me.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I thought you've always seen me as some meddling idiot who wants to save the world?" Hermioen snapped back at him. "Don't you want to think this is one of those days?"

He stared at her, conflicted by the thought of it.

Hermione shook her head as she began to lose her patience.

"This is stupid." Hermione countered grabbing his arm. "Come on, let's just do this-"

"No." Draco argued. "Answer me and we do this. I won't do this if I'm not assured and aware of the terms and conditions of what we're about to do."

"Terms and conditions?" Hermione incredulously repeated at him. "What is this a business transaction?"

"Well, is it not?" he asked with challenged in his tone and gaze.

Hermione was suddenly at loss for words.

"I'm making it clear for what it is." Draco answered her in an indifferent tone. "I need to know the limitations of this matter between us."

"Nothing." Hermione answered. "We get engaged and Marriage by law and that's it. Nothing."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Oh my god, Draco. I don't need your money. You can have that all to yourself. I've got enough-"

"That's not what I mean." Draco said moving back to her and grabbing her hand and suddenly placing it over his chest. " _How about feelings?"_

Hermione looked scandalized that she tugged her hand back but he wouldn't let go.

"What – what about feelings?" she fearfully asked.

He firmly pressed her hand over his chest.

"What about feelings, Hermione?" Draco clearly said knowing she understood what he meant. "When we get married there will be more than holding hands."

He gestured over his hand and her hand over his chest that she seemed too afraid to have at the moment.

 _"_ _What about feelings_?" Hermione asked him with a raised brow. "I don't think you've had feelings for me. This won't be hard." Hermione said.

Draco blinked.

He didn't answer.

"Do you?" Hermione then asked him. "Do you?"

" _No, of course not_." Draco quickly answered looking away from her and shoving her hand from his chest.. "I'm sure you don't have feelings for your school bully?"

"Oh please." Hermione said extending her hand to him. "This is for your benefit Draco so don't be such an airhead gloating about it. I want to help you as you've helped me recently. Nothing more, nothing less."

Draco stared at her extended hand in agreement.

He exhaled sharply knowing this was a losing battle for him.

"Our business tonight is to announce our engagement." Hermione explained to her as if this has been planned a very long time ago. "Then we'd work on the terms of our supposedly marriage and everything else-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Agreed upon." Draco said quickly taking her hand and shaking it in agreement.

Silence then followed and they stared at one another's facial features.

"So you agree now?" Hermione asked him wanting to make sure he was all for it.

He was silent and contemplating but he looked like he already made up his mind as well.

A smile appeared at Hermione's face that quickly vanished before he could even see it when he turned back to her.

"I've got you on this." Draco said. "We'll get through tonight then we'll smoothen everything out and absolutely no hasty decisions next. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed." Hermione said with fiery delight in her tone. "No hasty decisions next after this."

"You tell that to yourself." Draco smirked as he slowly let her hand go.

They stared at one another.

Their hearts were both beating quite fast.

"Are we ready?"

"Of course we are." Hermione answered taking his hand into her. "Come on, Draco. Let's do this. We've got this."

"No." Draco said pressing her hand tight and firm in his as they walked out of the room. " _I've got you."_

Whatever conversation Lucius Malfoy had been tale-telling his visitors at the time was abruptly interrupted when they heard glasses being tapped by some form of announcement.

The lights turned different and the music softened and softened until it dispersed completely off from the air.

The only things that could be heard was the bell-like sound of the taping of the goblet glasses up ahead.

Every guest at the manor halted their conversation or drinking and eating and laughing for that brief moment as lights focused up ahead at the top of the stairs were two figures were obvious.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy arm in arm atop the staircase.

The press were already at the ready with their cameras and quills at the possible big news that everyone had been waiting for weeks.

They had obviously been waiting the whole night for something like a scandal to come up for them to have something to offer the following day's newspapers.

But seeing a smiling Hermione and Draco in one another's arms told them that this wasn't some scandal but some public display and announcement of some sort.

Hermione held Draco in her hand as they descended a few steps from the stairs while Draco led them down and continuously tapped the glass to gain attention.

They stopped right at the middle and he handed his old servant the glass.

He was smiling, beaming at the world and Hermione tried her best not to look at Harry who pushed his way at the front to clearly see what was going on.

They held one another arm in arm and the smile they both were wearing would not put them in a manner that they didn't want at all.

The impression and gesture was clear to the world.

"I'd like to thank everyone who came tonight." Draco announced in a clear loud voice. "It may have confused everyone but there is a manner from which I have opened this dinner for tonight."

Gasps were heard and the situation was exciting every bit of visitor at the manor.

Lucius Malfoy came to view as he walked up front with his eyes never leaving his son's image up ahead the grand staircase.

Hermione tried to look straight ahead – where she can't see and be distracted by Harry or by Lucius or by anyone at sight.

"A few weeks ago, I'm quite sure you were familiar with a headline at the newspapers, yes?"

Draco gestured to Hermione and there were cheers and jeers.

He faked a smile and blush at the audience.

Anyone would buy their story tonight as they were all obviously the kind of people his father surrounded himself with.

"And I had to – or rather, we had to remain private and quiet – you see, a life that is private is one that is undisturbed. However, knowing I came from a known family and with her history known to all, I know that we can't remain private forever."

Silence consumed the room and Hermione held him tighter in her hand as she felt him slightly shake but she kept him in place to assure him she was there.

Harry stared up and couldn't help but think how they both seemed to bloom and glow in the light of the event and their position from the grand chandelier up ahead the grand ballroom.

"We both know we can't be a secret forever, right sweetheart?" Draco asked loud enough for the whole room to hear what he had to say as he slowly gestured to Hermione.

There were gasps and Harry made a step forward if not stopped by Kingsley himself who stood next to him.

Harry stared back up at the Minister and Kingsley shook his head.

They both looked up again and watched Draco take Hermione's hand and kissed the back of him.

More cheers from the crowd.

They faced one another, eye to eye and Hermione at the level of Draco's heart.

Their eyes locked in and they weren't sure anymore what to do and if these feelings were real or not.

The timing, the event and the night was too overwhelming – was this a hasty decision to save one after another or was this something else?

Hermione could feel his breath against hers as if she'd never been close to this man and Draco – was just as stunned at the captivity of his heart into the beauty that she was.

They were well aware of the many eyes on them and the news this moment was going to make tomorrow morning.

"Just as we've talked about." Hermione whispered with her lip barely moving as Draco seemed lost in oblivion already.

" _Just as what_?" Draco asked confused and lost at the plan they had a while ago.

Hermione smiled further at him and before he knew it, she had her arm closer around him.

"Just as we talked about before we climb up here." Hermione repeated as she nudged for him to move closer her. "What you said.. come on… Oh, Malfoy.. bloody hell.."

Hermione muttered under her breath, her gaze pressuring Draco even more that he was panicking further, forgetting what he was supposed to do.

Draco moved his face closer to her, lowering it enough for her to whisper against her lips and not knowing what to do next, Hermione seemed to have lost her patience and had made her move.

And right then and there even if it wasn't really part of their sudden play, Hermione reached forward and captured Draco's lips into hers.

There were quick sounds of gasps and the clicking of cameras all over.

A sureball to be frontpage headlines right up at the morning at all the newspapers.

But Draco couldn't really comprehend any of those at that moment where her lips moved to his.

As shock as he was, Hermione also seemed unsure if it was really what was planned a while ago because Draco didn't stop her but he also looked completely bewildered.

She made to move away but Draco was a quick learner; he quickly placed his hand behind her neck and continued the kiss, ensuring the whole room sees them.

Draco was completely tangled and lost in her kiss.

Because of what he was having at that very moment – Hermione's soft lips touched his and he meant for them to touch but he didn't expect her to open her mouth to take his and actually kiss him back.

The moment was over before he could even really savor it and by the time they let go of one another, the crowd was already both wild at the sight of them.

He stared down at her face red and bushing but was still completely into the play.

He blinked, trying to find his resolve and get himself back into the game.

Draco sighed heavily and forced himself to look away from her and her damp lips that he had just tasted and took in full in front of a very public event.

He looked back at her, slightly fearful that though she was red in the lips and the face, she looked completely aghast and as if ready to slap him any moment.

But she didn't.

She cleared her throat and her eyes moved back to the audience telling him he should do the same.

"I would like to publicly announce that I, Draco Malfoy – " Draco began trying to move himself back into his right senses and proper posture, " - am professing my feelings and is very much certain to ask Miss Hermione Jean Granger for her hand in _marriage._ "

And even if it was unplanned and uncalled for and Hermione was completely unaware and unprepared for, Draco slowly lowered himself down and knelt before Hermione.

An audible and genuine gasp came out from her and her eyes bore delight and fear but he kept her calm by making sure her eyes were focused only to him.

A soft whip of his wand and something glimmering and shiny appeared out of thin air.

 _An engagement ring._

"Draco.." her gasp and reaction were genuine and the tears in her eyes were the same.

She tried to speak, to ask him where the hell did the ring come out from but she was too overwhelmed by its presence.

He nodded and slowly opened it up to her.

It wasn't part of the plan, it wasn't part of any plan at all.

But desperate situations calls for desperate measures.

But something about Hermione before him – beautiful, alluring and genuine – was beyond his control.

And as Hermione stared down at a proposing Draco Malfoy she was sure enough already that her plan was intact and in motion.

After years of thinking, contemplating, planning and hoping she could find the right time and opportunity to get back at Lucius Malfoy – here it was right in front of her in a timely yet unexpected circumstance and it would even look as if she was serving this for Draco's sake.

She had everything and everyone in the right places she wanted it all to be.

 _She could finally take revenge at Lucius Malfoy and it wouldn't even look that way._

Her eyes momentarily moved around the room and she caught Lucius Malfoy's eyes straight at them from right across the room.

There was recognition of spite in his eyes and a look that seemed to tell her that he was accepting this challenge from which she obviously had the stomach to throw at him.

He looked like a snake that was angered out of his abode.

A glint passed her eyes before a smile appeared at what she was about to do with Draco.

Hermione Granger didn't expect it.

He had agreed and the smile and look he gave her told her that he wasn't just genuinely happy, but was genuinely grateful of her helping hand in his dreadful situation.

He was genuinely grateful of her and the creeping guilt inside of her vanished when she smiled back at him knowing very well that Lucius Malfoy was somewhere in the crowd, staring at them with a gritting teeth and murderous glare.

Azkaban had always been a place for Lucius Malfoy but she thought that was mercy and expected.

She always dreamed, hoped and desperately prayed for the heavens that something else happens – that the universe would have some resolve for her and ensure that he pays dearly for what he has done to her years ago.

She knew Azkaban wasn't enough and she begged the heavens day and night to give her one chance, just one shot, to ensure a sweet revenge that would give her peace and the memories' of her parents.

And at that very moment, Hermione knew that as unplanned and unexpected as it was, the heavens had heard her cries.

 _through his son._ Because now, victory and vengeance was just one marriage away for the heavens answered her – that the way to get back to Lucius Malfoy had always just been


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _ **. .**_

 _ **I AM VERY MUCH ALIVE!**_

 _ **Now, before we go to the story let me explain some things.**_

 _ **First off, I haven't abandoned this.**_  
 _ **I had some problem with writer's block as usual so it took me forever to bring forth to my lovely Beta Kelsy (thank you hugs and kisses) and ofcourse I can't and don't want to rush her since she has her own life. I'm already more than grateful for all the help she gives me *hugs hugs***_

 _ **Secondly, the summer schedule of kids (as you all know by now i'm a musician by profession) so summer just ended in my country and therefore, music lessons had been in demand.**_  
 _ **I have been all over the city teaching kids and spending hours doing lesson plans and what to and so on and so forth.**_  
 _ **Also, by the end of April, I've suddenly found an apartment.**_

 _ **Yes, I've finally and officially moved out from home so yay me!**_

 _ **And the moving out from my old house was such a tedious task because I had to do moving in gaps of my working hours which was also everyday. So just imagine me moving things out from the old house and into the new apartment at the wee hours because at regular hours throughout the day, I was teaching students.**_

 _ **Incredible. I'm not sure how I made it, but here I am, here we are.**_

 _ **I've 80% settled all my things already from my mom's place and into my new apartmen.t**_

 _ **It's almost a dream home.**_  
 _ **The location is right at the middle of my favourite part of the city, living now at the high rise like a ten minute walk from my brother's old university and practically right in the middle or part of the city where 85% of my students live. So now, travel to work is easy, less fare expense and time wasted on traveling back and forth around the city to our old house.**_

 _ **I live happily alone and I am able to do things and buy stuff for my new apartment despite the busy summer schedule. But I am very glad with this decision. I've been planning to move out for ages but the right location and apartment was nowhere and this jus thappened so sudden, you know?**_

 _ **Anyway. So the high rise is actually just 5 minute to my fave café too so writing in the morning or at late night after work is very very much something nice to do.**_

 _ **Summer has just ended so i'm adjusting myself with all the work and all the possible thigns I can do now that I can actually enjoy my apartment since i'd have more time to be in it since there would be less students. But hopefully, still have a lot since i'm already here at the city.**_

 _ **Anyway. so here is the story.**_  
 _ **Again, I apologize for not updating, I have not abandoned it.**_

 _ **Most of you will be reading this later right up in the morning or evening maybe cause it's 9.22pm east coast at my time at my end of the world.**_

 _ **Hopefully all of you are well and safe. Stormy season now in my counry. How about at your end?**_

 _ **I've tried to write back or answer all the queries and messages and I appreciate each of them. If I have missed any, please don't hesitate to post again and write to me.**_

 _ **Lovely cold and rainy evening to all of you.**_

 _ **Off to edit and write on my other stories with this lovely cup of Starbucks at hand.**_

 _ **Lots of love y'all!**_

 _ **Chapter Twenty Six**_

 ** _An Engagement_**

 _It was the weekend before the Yule Ball and there was barely anyone in the Great Hall at all._

 _Draco was having his usual early bread and hot chocolate when he overheard from some fellows that Viktor Krum had asked Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball._

 _And she had said yes._

 _Viktor Krum always felt like some magazine idol who knew a lot about sports, but looking through and taking close observation to the man, he was awkward at ways and means and that is why Hermione obviously said yes._

 _It wasn't because he was a star-player or anything of the sort._

 _But because there was something in his heart – if not in his brains – that Hermione's attention had been captured by._

 _And there he was sure to be stuck with Pansy Parkinson._

 _He wasn't sure whom the rest of the champions were going out with and he didn't bloody care at all._

 _It was a terrible feeling to go to the ball with having someone he didn't like let alone knowing that Hermione was going with someone else._

 _No, the term wasn't like._

 _He didn't like her._

 _But there was a grueling irritation inside of him when he sees that she was happy or is happy with someone else._

 _And doing the things she loved the most instead of being restricted only into a handful of things._

 _It always felt like luck was by her side._

 _It felt so bad that he expected and had quite wished that Harry Potter took Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball._

 _What was so hard with that?_

 _They were friends for as long as he could remember and she had the looks and well, Potter was her best friend for as far as he knew._

 _Why couldn't he have asked her to the ball?_

 _Oh right._

 _Stupid git._

 _He was aiming to be with that bloody Ravenclaw twat who always thought of herself only._

 _She was pretty, but she was damn full of herself._

 _He wondered what Potter might have seen with that black-haired Ravenclaw._

 _Hermione could have gone with anyone at all, Harry Potter atop that list but she chose someone else._

 _And Draco knew why he was feeling this way._

 _He knew Harry Potter and the relationship they showed the world at school and outside and he knew that Potter won't touch her or do anything drastic or advance himself on her when it was so obvious that she only liked him as a friend._

 _He wanted her to go with Harry Potter._

 _For it was better to go with the devil he knew than the devil he doesn't._

 _Draco's thoughts were carried along as he made his way to the library to finish a couple of essay for Snape's class._

 _It was due the coming week despite that the tournament was ongoing._

 _As usual, Snape seemed the only person not in sync with the rest of the school in a social or non-academic activity._

 _Other teachers were in favor of giving easy lectures or assignments and were letting them of with some activities or completely cancelling classes to enjoy some Fridays to mingle and socialize with the school's guests._

 _But Snape wasn't very fond of such events._

 _He kept his classes and deadlines for assignments on schedule as if the whole tournament wasn't a big deal at all._

 _It was quite late already when Draco ventured to the library and immediately went to his favourite empty spot and corner since it was barely with any people tonight._

 _"Excuse me, but I believe I've taken this table already."_

 _His expression turned and he looked up from the note he was reading after hearing the snotty voice._

 _It was Hermione._

 _"Excuse me?" Draco answered her back as he pulled up the chair he was already holding._

 _Hermione raised her brow and pointed over the table._

 _He had missed the Gryffindor scarf over it as her form of 'reservation' over the table._

 _"I don't see anything." Draco casually said with a smirk as he took his wand and with its point, gently moved Hermione's scarf away from the middle of the table._

 _Hermione glared back at him with an utmost look over her face._

 _"I reserved this table." she angrily said pulling the chair opposite Draco and placing her bag over it before sitting down._

 _"I don't see your name over it." Draco gently said as he placed his bag over the table and slowly opened it up._

 _Hermione watched as she took out two books, some parchments and quills and began settling his things over the table as if she wasn't there._

 _"Malfoy." Hermione said in a warning tone. "I got here first. I reserved this particular table."_

 _Draco ignored her._

 _Deep inside, he was dying not to laugh at her growing anger._

 _She watched as he continued to take out his things and settle comfortably to study upon the table._

 _"Malfoy." Hermione said a little louder this time through gritted teeth._

 _"Yes?" Draco asked slowly looking up from the book he was opening._

 _"I said, I got here first." Hermione said, giving him a dark look._

 _Draco's eyes moved around the library at the other empty tables and over the long table they were fighting over._

 _"There are other tables-"_

 _"I don't want another table!" Hermione said in a restrained wail. "I got here first!"_

 _"Geez, Granger." Draco still calmly said. "Look at this table… long enough for five other people. Grab a chair and sit down and study-"_

 _"But I got here first!" Hermione repeated, standing over the table and fighting her stance over it as if it was some land property she owned._

 _They heard someone 'psssssshhhhh' them both from two aisles of books and Hermione's eyes turned wider back at him._

 _"Malfoy!" Hermione said, yet again restraining herself from screaming. "I got here first-"_

 _"Granger, just grab a chair and sit down!" Draco said, unable to ignore her any further._

 _He closed the book he was reading and looked up at her as he stood up._

 _"Look at this table. Goddamn big enough for the both of us. What is wrong-"_

 _"I don't want to sit with you!" Hermione wailed angrily unable to stop herself._

 _His smirk faded for a fraction and his eyes curved, a flash of emotion passed it but it quickly vanished._

 _"I don't want to be anywhere near you!" Hermione spat at him with fury in her eye as like a child, she stomped her foot forward as if to intimidate him._

 _But it didn't._

 _For a moment, all this had been amusing for Draco._

 _But for some reason, those words seemed to have a big effect on him._

 _He stared back at her with a glint over his eyes and could swear that a flash of fear passed Hermione's eyes._

 _All emotions vanished from his face and he stood before her, cold and unrelenting._

 _"I'm going to study here because your name isn't spread or written all over this table." Draco said in a bitter tone. "You can share at the other end or you can get another seeing there are plenty of other table at this hour. But I'm goddamn not leaving this spot, Granger."_

 _He looked back at her, her hands shaking at her sides and eyes burning him._

 _And then she blinked and some sort of raw emotion passed her face._

 _"You go walking around feeling like you own this place?" she whispered unable to let him get away with it._

 _Truth was, the table was more than big enough for the two of them._

 _But there was absolutely nothing in her life she wanted to do with Malfoy if there was a way out of it._

 _"You think you can just do whatever you want because you're a Malfoy." Hermione continued in a jeering voice but he ignored her, he kept on reading._

 _But he was no longer really reading._

 _He couldn't help but listen to her hatred of him and though he didn't understand it yet, there was something burning in his chest that wasn't hate as she spoke about him in this way._

 _"Fucking bastard." Hermione said, unable to stop herself as she began gathering her things. "Fucking entitled."_

 _Draco lifted another page, struggling now to remain quiet and still in his chair._

 _And he would have let it all go, forcing himself to be amused in her anger at not winning the table over._

 _He could have let it all go until Hermione reached a certain level of his patience with a term she half understood and only half-meant out of her anger at him at the moment._

 _She stood before him, shaking in anger, eyes on him and Draco slowly looked up back at her._

 _She was fuming in silence, her eyes hard on him and Draco didn't give a damn._

 _A moment had passed but Hermione seemed determined to still have something to say about him._

 _"Thought you're leaving?" he slowly asked her with a smirk._

 _"You think you're entitled enough with life to do whatever you want?" she lashed at him._

 _"I am not feeling entitled with anything." Draco responded. "I've clearly paid my tuition for the school term to enable me to use one of these tables that is even large enough to-"_

 _"Not large enough as your ego." Hermione said grabbing her last book from the table._

 _"Excuse me?" and up at this point, he was half-amused._

 _"Fucking bastard." Hermione said meeting his eyes._

 _And then the words came out of her mouth like some deadly poison that pierced straight through Draco's heart._

 _"Like father, like son." her usually sweet lips uttered the words very clearly with such spite that her eyes didn't deny it._

 _And that was it._

 _All smirk and amusement vanished from Draco face and he stood up so suddenly, so sharply that Hermione backed away in fear of being attacked._

 _He looked back at her, eyes burning in both anger and hurt._

 _Confusion passed Hermione's face as she saw what looked like genuine hurt from his eyes_

 _A feeling of guilt quickly passed her._

 _She looked like she was ready to take her word back because at that very moment when their eyes meet, she knew that she had terribly hit a nerve._

 _"Malfoy.." Hermione softly began, but Draco just stood over her as if at the verge of struggling to hit hurt._

 _It felt like forever that they just stood there staring at one another._

 _He looked ready to strike her but something in his eyes told Hermione that he was beyond restraining himself, as if something deeper than emotion was stopping him from attacking or cursing her right at that moment._

 _But before she could figure it out, Draco blinked and everything in his expression changed again._

 _He seemed to have come back to his sneering self._

 _"I'm not fucking entitled." Draco whispered and with one scoop of his hands, he took all of belongings with him and stared back at her._

 _"Malfoy-"_

 _"I'm not like you or like that Weasel and Potter strutting the school, feeling entitled all the fucking time for saving the world every goddamn time-"_

 _"I didn't-"_

 _"I don't give a shit whatever you think of me or want to call me." Draco said getting himself away from the table and walking forward her making her back away at his every forward step._

 _"Malfoy, I'm –"_

 _"I don't give a damn what you think of me." Draco whispered in a dangerous tone as he slowly advanced towards her. "But one thing I want very, very clear is that I'm not my goddamn father."_

 _"I was only-"_

 _"I'm not my father." he spitefully and warningly whispered back at her. "I am not like him."_

 _"Look, Malfoy, I didn't-"_

 _"Don't." Draco warned her, but she could almost swear that it wasn't hate in those eyes she was seeing at that very moment._

 _It was something else she couldn't just put her finger on._

 _"Malfoy-"_

 _"And I thought that between the three of you, you were the most decent and least judgmental." Draco spat at her and she thought she was going to strike at her._

 _But he didn't._

 _Something like glimmer of tears passed his eyes but it quickly vanished._

 _Instead, he gave her one last hard and hurt look before suddenly and rigidly walking past her without another word, without looking back._

 _And as she watched him stalk away from her while she sat at the overly large and empty table she had now all to herself, she felt extremely terribly enough to not want to study any more for the rest of the day._

"Can I speak with you?"

She turned around and about and saw the hesitant and restrained looking face of Harry.

She had been speaking with a coworker at the Ministry who was just excitedly congratulating her from what has taken place.

It took awhile for the crowd to completely disperse and when it did, Hermione found herself dragged by people from the Daily Prophet but only until Draco was able to handle the situation.

He had announced in a clear and loud formal tone that no questions will be posted nor answered for the night as it was not the right occasion for it but he would call on for a press conference for it within the coming weeks.

And then he gently steered her out from the disappointed, arguing and paparazzi crowd of journalists and publicists.

She felt nervous but Draco was used to this so she didn't doubt him about how things should be done now that the cat was out of the bag.

She watched from afar, the far corner of the crowded place as Draco took the questions not related to them with a constant nod of his head or a shake of it.

Hermione couldn't help but admire him from the short distance she was standing from him – how he was handling everything with such elegance and class despite that she knew that he was also losing his patience with these people.

This was a side of Draco Malfoy she thought she knew about but now seeing it this closely, she really had no idea of the Draco Malfoy he really was.

Draco took it all it all and answered them all with good composure and dignity and from where Hermione stood, she could clearly see how easily he manages every bit of the interview and questions thrown at him.

Hermione turned around and about and was about to wait for him in the large library when she turned to see Harry.

"You can speak to me." Hermione answered him in surprise as she slowly turned to him.

"I won't take long." Harry quickly said.

"I don't want it to." Hermione said with a forced calm tone. "But don't yell at me or make a scene."

"I won't." Harry shortly promised as his eyes showed relief at her acceptance.

He moved closer to her and with a few glances around, he asked where they could possibly talk privately.

"I'm not very familiar of the place." Hermione admitted sounding completely stupid.

Reaching an engagement, Harry would probably assume that their relationship had been going on for long and for her not to know the places at the manor just didn't sound right.

But as usual, Harry had his emotions right out of his chest and he was missing the right details he shouldn't be.

"We can go to their library or gardens." Hermione offered him when she realized that Harry was still waiting for her decision. "A balcony a few feet from here might be the best choice though."

"That's good enough." Harry said as he reached out to her to grab her hand to lead her but Hermione had taken a step back and refused to be touched by him.

He looked back at her with quick question in his eyes but Hermione only looked away from him and nodded and then led the way to the balcony area.

Hermione took one last glance at Draco who was still answering the questions with glee in his expression before leading Harry away from the crowded room.

They walked in silence in the darkened corridor that led to the garden balcony area of the manor.

However the silence was more than enough for Harry.

They haven't even really reached the area for Harry immediately spoke the moment there was no one else close enough to hear their discussion.

"So." Harry's voice was constrained and tight as if he was just refraining himself from yelling at her. "You.. you and.. that.. "

Hermione watched in silence as he struggled to carefully pick a right word for Draco who was now the fiancé of her bestfriend.

"You can call him by his name, Harry." Hermione said in a low tone.

She always found it ridiculous that Harry had a hard time saying someone's name whether out of fear, spite or because he was joining some bandwagon who was doing the same thing.

She waited but Harry still couldn't seem to find his lips able to utter Draco's name in a non-pun intended sort of way.

She kept her silence but she was observing him with keen eyes and Harry looked like he was more than having difficulty into finding words to describe it all, finding words that won't offend her, finding words that weren't going to cuss his school nemesis.

Hermione gave him a slightly arched brow.

"You and.." he breathed heavily deciding on what to use. "you.. you and Malfoy?"

Hermione's lips slightly opened at the term, at the name.

He couldn't find the right term perhaps so he just settled with what was very much obvious.

"That wasn't hard, was it?" Hermione haughtily told him.

He looked like he wasn't ready for the affirmation, not ready for the worst.

But neither was Hermione.

She wasn't sure she was ready for this conversation and Harry was forcing it out of her.

"Mione.. I don't.. understand.." Harry began trying to find the right words to this conversation and as he was prolonging it this way, the more Hermione felt that she wanted to end it, that she no longer wanted to endure this.

"I have my fiancé to go back to at the party." Hermione said in a bored tone as she stared at her fingers which wasn't her habit. "I can't stay long."

She looked him in the eye and all that was nice vanished from Harry's.

"So you and Malfoy?" Harry said in his usual sassy tone. "You and him?"

"Are you going to be redundant all night long?" she replied in her own cold tone.

Harry stared back at her and his expression told Hermione that all his promises to be 'well behaved' for this conversation to happen was slowly waning already.

She wasn't sure what to tell him or answer him in all honesty.

She really didn't want that conversation.

She had agreed and spoken to Draco about what was to be said or termed in public but they haven't really cut down into details for various of people and Harry was an example.

She wasn't sure what Draco's say was on the matter – not that he was really her fiancé now.

But she wasn't sure how to tell Harry because she was his best friend and he would surely worry about her plan and the moment he learns about it.

Hermione was also almost so sure that he is also going to do something detrimental to stop it, to stop her should he find out what was really going on.

And she couldn't stop now.

She was close more than ever to her long-term goal to avenge her parents by cutting the throat of Lucius Malfoy by any means necessary.

No, Harry couldn't know yet; he wouldn't understand.

"It's complicated." Hermione replied, bringing her hands together in front of her as she turned to him.

"Complicated?" Harry repeated with an obvious irritation in his voice. " _Complicated?"_

"You won't understand." Hermione simply put out crossing her arms at her.

Harry's eyes narrowed knowing this was not that Hermione he knew.

And Hermione's purpose of putting out an attitude on Harry, she knew that it was angering him further.

And she knew that it was the wrong term for Harry and it'll only anger him further.

If there was anything Harry hated the most, it was being kept out in the dark from things especially if he was concerned about these things.

And telling him straight off that ' _he wouldn't understand'_ definitely struck a chord.

Hermione tried to avoid his eyes knowing he was trying so hard to read her, to find what he was missing.

She looked back at him, uncertain for what to say next but determined to keep him out of the plan and Harry was missing out on it because he was too focused at the relationship at hand than the possible real agenda behind it.

He suddenly looked like he wasn't ready for this conversation.

And Hermione, despite being not ready herself, had settled into a decision already.

"Is there anything else?" Hermione asked him with a little tone as she crossed her arms in front of him.. "I need to get back to.. _to my fiancé."_

Harry's green eyes stared back at her, slightly wide at the term.

He kept looking at her, through her – obviously searching for lies, for anything to tell him that all of these weren't true and that there was some detailed, more sane explanation than 'it's complicated' that she had just given him.

But Hermione was good and he could barely see anything beyond her stern gaze at him.

She was passive and it were all seemingly made nothing short of lies.

She was sure and determined to marry the young Malfoy heir.

"But Hermione-" this time Harry's voice was impatient, frustrated. "Malfoy _– Malfoy?!"_

"I'd marry who I'd want to marry." Hermione shortly told him as she crossed her arms tighter and her other leg straightened slightly to show him that she was ready to walk and leave.

He looked frustrated, unable to put out the right words without having to call Malfoy an arse in front of her and disabling him from talking to her.

"Hermione – " he stuttered her name. "Mal… Malfoy… Malfoy?" he repeated, almost as if he was at the verge of tears.

She looked away, trying to avoid his pleading gaze because she knew that sooner or later, she couldn't lie further.

She could never lie to Harry, no – not to him.

Not up until now.

"You're only repeating yourself." Hermione said turning away from him but Harry quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to face him.

"My arm-"

"Don't you have something – _anything_ – else you have to say?" Harry asked him out of his frustration.

"I'm not sure what else you want to hear, Harry." Hermione said with a short and firm tone. "There's nothing that isn't clear or is –"

"I think it's more than complicated." Harry said stepping forward and trying his best to keep himself behaved and composed. "I'm missing something."

"Missing something?" Hermione repeated rolling her eyes at him. "You're not missing out on anything."

"You have to help me out here." Harry said looking further and further lost in their conversation. "I'm missing something, you've got to help me out here, 'Mione."

"You're not missing out on anything." Hermione answered. "I don't get what you don't understand about the whole situation when it's perfectly normal for two individuals-"

"Not missing anything?" Harry repeated with a slightly raised tone. "Not missing – Hermione – let me just – I can't – I'm sorry how do I fucking go about this-"

"Harry-"

"No – you can't – you just – you can't just tell me I'm not missing out on anything when we've been best friends for years and not ever – EVER – parting or keeping secrets from one another and then this-"

"This?"

"This, Hermione." Harry said almost yelling at her now. "Malfoy and you – how can I miss out on that? Since when? Where? _How?"_

He looked incredibly exasperated at this point, eyes wild and hair at angled ends as he unconsciously ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

She felt hurt and torn into telling him everything as she stood there, watching him be defeated by this decision.

He looked beyond desperate as he tried to comprehend what was happening, as he tried to take her away from this obviously ridiculous decision.

But Hermione had her mind set and she was going to avenge her loss by any means possible.

It was an _engagement,_ a promise to herself that she would avenge her parents and there was no one in this and the other world that could stop her from doing so.

Whatever it takes, she would do what is rightfully justifiable now in her opinion.

Hermione shook her head and turned from him.

"It's complicated." Hermione repeated. "I would possibly need another day to explain everything to you. Not now."

"Not now?" Harry repeated incredulously rolling his eyes as he followed her around the balcony.

"I think we're done here." Hermione simply put out. "Not now, Harry."

"Really? Not now? Not to me?"

"Not now." Hermione repeated quietly. "And not, not to you. Just not _now_ , please."

He stared back at her with utter disbelief in his face.

He still struggled with words, definitely looking for terms at not outright cursing Malfoy.

But he has had enough.

"I'm your best friend." Harry pointed breathing heavily at her and at the point of losing it. "I've been with – you've had me for as long – we've known one another for years. And you've never- NEVER – told me you were ever interested with that – _that ferret!"_

Hermione's eyes widened at him and she almost laughed at the term.

But she had kept her face straight and her expression passive.

"Of course you're my best friend, don't be ridiculous." Hermione told him, rolling her own eyes this time. "It's hard to explain – I swear, we'll get there-"

"You swear we'll get there?" Harry repeated at her as he followed her around again. "This isn't some lecture that you're trying to explain to me with enough time, Hermione. This is you – getting married with that – that – have you forgotten what he did to us at school?"

She looked up at him, her face starting to seriously consider ending the conversation.

Harry reached her and he grabbed her and forced her to look back at him.

"Have you forgotten what he called you at school?" he asked not wanting to bring up the subject but the need seemed to be there for him.

"Past is past." Hermione forcibly took the words out of her mouth as she avoided Harry's gaze and struggle to get away from his grasp.

 _Lies. All lies._

"Past is past?" Harry repeated with complete disbelief. "No. I refuse to accept that."

"If you keep in living in the past, you'll never get anywhere." Hermione told him shortly and she felt slightly furious with herself knowing she should likely be telling this to herself. .

"Hermione, you can't just bring this down on me." Harry said through gritted teeth grabbing her.

"I will tell you if you want to know but not now. Let go of my arm." Hermione spat at him.

"When will you tell me?" he demanded. "When will that be? After the wedding? Or when you've produced yourself another Malfoy heir?"

Her eyes glinted at him but before she could say anything, Harry already interrupted her.

"I don't understand, Hermione." his voice was hard on her. "I don't understand. Make me understand."

"If you would listen and _accept_ , you would understand-" Hermione struggled in freeing herself from him but he wouldn't let go.

"But I don't." Harry said, keeping her still. "I don't understand."

And she knew that she couldn't possibly make him understand her.

Not now at the least.

"He's not as bad as he was." Hermione softly said and in truth, that was how she viewed Malfoy now.

"Not as bad as he was?" Harry repeated in a mocking tone. "Don't you remember the things he did? Or would you like me to remind you each and every bit of it-"

"I've got it all stored in my memory, thanks." Hermione snapped as she struggled to pry his fingers off from her arm. "As I said, he's not as bad as he was-"

"Have you completely lost it?" Harry accusingly said. "You're better than this."

Her eyes turned sharply up at him, obviously completely offended by his words.

"Don't you remember what he called you at school?" he angrily said.

"I said, let me go-"

 _"First year_." Harry began in a firm tone as he forward and closer her again. "Have you forgotten exactly what he did to Neville-"

"Are you kidding me-"

" _Second year_ – all those taunts at Ginny? What he called you – he mocked you when you were –"

" _Are you freaking kidding me, Harry?"_ Hermione interrupted him eyes wide but Harry was nowhere done.

"NO, let me." Harry said matching her stance as his arms moved around in gesture as he recounted everything Draco had done. " _Third year_ – we lost Professor Lupin – his life was endangered and he lost his job –"

"That was Snape." Hermione angrily pointed out. "That was Snape and you know that-"

"That was Professor Snape _and_ Malfoy spreading it all over." Harry angrily told her. " _Fourth year_ – all those years-"

"I'm not going to listen any further –"

"He had been more than happy to join Voldemort when he rose to power-"

"You know his family have got –"

"And he did rise to power in our fifth year, yes?" Harry said almost shouting at her now. "Do you not recall him conniving with that vile, ministry woman who scarred me more than-"

"Honestly, Harry-"

"No Hermione!" Harry angrily yelled now advancing to her. "You listen to me – you let me finish – sixth year-"

"No, please-" Hermione cried at him, this time her voice filled with hurt as all those realities were being counted in front of her.

" _Sixth year."_ Harry clearly spat at her. " You dearly recalled what he did – what he really did over the summer before that – he joined Voldemort – he and his family – he came to Hogwarts prepared to-"

"Prepared to what?" Hermione angrily said and this time she was truly mad at him. "You know he didn't want it. And you know that he didn't do it-"

"But he was there." Harry gritted his teeth breathing hard at her. "He was there and he was prepared to murder and you know it yourself. He had been marked and he had returned to school that year and he was prepared to murder Dumbledore had he-"

"ENOUGH!" Hermione viciously cried at him as Harry advanced, grabbing her wrists to make her look at him. "I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN ANYMORE!"

She was reasonable and was planning to explain things to him as slowly and clearly as possible despite their fight hours ago but right now, he was acting more like a ferret than Draco has ever been to any of them.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue with him but Harry went on making her angrier.

"I've been here, for years, I've been telling you everything about me – everything and you're – you've never – you and Malfoy? You and Malfoy?! Hermione, this is MALFOY – "

"You don't need to yell at me-"

"I'm not yelling at you!" Harry angrily said. "I'm telling you – Malfoy?! Seriously?! You could have shagged anyone in this world and of all people you choose to bloody fucking fuck Malfoy?!"

Hermione's eyes were wide and she was now completely red in the face out of embarrassment and anger.

"Harry – you listen-"

"Seriously, what has it all been these years?" Harry asked her accusingly. "Malfoy? I've known you for so long and you've never been with anyone serious and now this – you've never- you've never even dated anyone longer than a several months!"

"That's not your problem!"

"What are you, Hermione?!" Harry angrily kept on her. "Sexually frustrated enough to actually consider Malfoy between your legs?"

Hermione was severely shaking in anger right now and the only reason she wasn't hitting him was because she had been thinking how completely oblivious he was in her desperate plans to take down Malfoy senior.

But she was at the edge of her patience.

"Tell me!" Harry cried at her. "Because I don't get – I don't fucking understand why – why of all people – why Malfoy?!"

"You don't understand it!" Hermione shot back at him. "No, you won't – you just – Not now, you just can't-"

"What do you mean I can't?!" Harry spat at her moving forward her. "I'm quite sure it' not some Unforgivable Curse making you do all these for you are way smarter than all these. You know, either you've just been sexually frustrated or you're after Malfoy's money and that-"

"If you don't stop now, I swear I'm going to-"

"Is it his money or him between your legs that made you forget what his father has done to your parents?!"

 _SMACK._

Hermione had finally reached her boiling point.

She was breathing very heavily, hand still outstretched and eyes leaking tears at the sides of her already red face.

Her hand had collided very hard very painfully over his face that his head turned and he had been too shocked as well to move a muscle immediately.

There was fire of anger in her eyes and Harry looked back at her, utterly shocked to say anything.

"You don't.." Hermione whispered dangerously at him. "You don't tell me…"

Harry stared back at her at the realization of what he has just said to her.

"'Mione.." his voice croaked out, his fear of hurting her deeply consuming him. "I'm sorry.. I didn't.."

"No." Hermione softly cried at him. "Don't you dare.."

The anger in Harry's face was quickly replaced by fear as he tried to reach back to her but she backed away from him, scared and hurt.

It took a while for either of them to really recover and before any of them could say another word, footsteps came forward and soon, Draco came into view.

"Hermione?" his voice was soft and questioning as he glared from her outstretched hand and at Harry, putting two and things together.

His eyes slightly widened and he took one step forward but didn't say anything.

He wasn't sure what to say but he was sure that he might have been the reason for this scene to actually take place.

"I'm going to wait back inside." Draco quietly said but before he could turn a heel, Hermione spoke.

"I'm.. I'm going with you." Hermione croaked out not taking her eyes away from Harry after finally finding her voice. "I'll go with you back at the party."

Harry stared; waiting for Hermione to put her hand down and look away from him.

Draco looked confused and utterly anticipating if Harry would do something against him but he didn't.

He waited for Hermione to turn away from Harry without another word and despite their understanding, he still took it as a surprise when Hermione moved to him and took his hand into hers.

Their eyes met and he nodded quietly without having to say another word.

He turned from Harry taking Hermione's hand without meeting the other boy's eyes.

Hermione turned away from Harry but he called her back.

"Is this your choice, Hermione?" Harry quietly asked him finally moving out of his state earlier. "Is this where your loyalty is now?"

Draco's eyes shot up at Hermione and he felt her fingers closed in tighter inside his palm.

She was struggling again, struggling not to strike one more time at her best friend.

And then her hand softened and she slowly turned back at Harry.

Her eyes were soft and tearful.

She wanted more than anything right now to run back to Harry to console him and explain everything to him.

But she couldn't and she wouldn't.

She had gone this far into her plans and she wasn't going to go back if she had a sureaball chance in her hand right now to take down Lucius Malfoy.

He stared at the exchange and could swear that she was trying so hard to tell Harry something she knew she couldn't yet.

"My loyalty is with you. It will always be." Hermione softly said after a while and then inhaling sharply her eyes moved towards Draco. "But my heart belongs elsewhere."

Draco's eyes slightly widened, an ache in his heart.

It were almost too good to be true if he didn't know that this was part of their understanding.

His heart ached further as she held his hand closer and tighter.

Harry stared back at them, defeated and wordless.

The words were enough to more than strike the depths of his heart.

Before he could say anything else, Hermione turned back to Draco and nodded at him that they could leave already.

Draco no longer turned back to Harry but held Hermione's hand and walked her back into the party knowing that she was just dying to cry into his arms if they could only be left alone at that very moment.


	29. Chapter 29

p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"strongemAuthors's Notes: /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"strongemI'm back! /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"strongemI haven't abandoned this. /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"strongemI was just busy with my students' recital last weekend and I took a break off from work last week right after. But here I am, back with a chapter for all of you. /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"strongemWork is back to its regular schedule and basis but I do have a handful of time to write again and do other things. /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"br /strongemHow is everyone else? /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"br /strongemThank you for being patient into reading through this story. /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"strongemWelcoming all new readers - this is my first take on a DraMione fic and this is WIP. Unsure yet how many chapters all the longhand writing of the plot I would have - as I've said, this is a WIP kind of story as of now. /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"strongemPlease do tell me what you think and ys, I'm taking in BETA if anyone would like to Beta thist story of mine. /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"br /strongemI also have other stories /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"strongemForbidden Rapture - sshg which is on its way to its ending /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"strongemBeyond the Veil - dramione and wip /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"strongemHogwarts A Mystery - i'm not sure of the pairing but it's coming down to another dramione although Harry is a main character in that fanfic too /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"strongemAcross the Universe - crossover of hp and marvel and is a Hermione/Loki fic./em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"strongemThat's all I guess. br /Well, here's the story. /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"br /strongemCheers to the new week! /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"strongemChapter Twenty Seven/em/strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"strongem Secrets and Trusts/em/strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"There was a clink of glasses and Hermione opened her eyes./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She could hear some movements from across the room but she felt too tired to even move a finger./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Her head was heavy and she knew that headache would come sooner and seeing that her visions and her mind seemed clouded she knew that she had a tad bit more of the drinks she had meant to have./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"What has happened?/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione blinked and sighed heavily as she shifted over the comfortable place she was lying on./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She first recalled her fight with Harry and then bits and snippets of conversations with Draco Malfoy./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"And then there was the image of Lucius Malfoy and how Draco had taken her out and away from his own father's grasp and distanced her as fast./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"And then they had a conversation in another room./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"What did they talk about again?/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione sighed heavily and tried to recall but a voice came in and footsteps came nearer./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Hermione?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"It was Draco./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione moved her head to the side and realized that she had been sleeping in a very large and comfortable living room couch./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"It was so vast that it was akin to a small bed already./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Draco?" she croaked heavily trying to get up./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"He rushed to her, a basin at his other hand and a mug at another./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione watched as he patiently placed the basin with a cloth by the small table near the couch where she was and pointed over the mug in his hand/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Just hot tea to ease you." Draco said pointing over the mug. "I'm not sure what to cure you normally out of this state."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Cure me?" Hermione asked as Draco moved forward to help her in a sitting position. "What happened?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"He moved her and stopped in mid-action with her fingers around his arms as he helped her sit./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""You don't remember?" he asked looking at her with a confused and slightly disappointed look over his face./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""No." Hermione said sounding alarmed looking up at him. "Did I do anything stupid?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"He looked at her as if trying to figure out what she meant or if she did not remember everything that took place the previous night./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Malfoy?" Hermione called as he gently moved from her and reached for the basin and the warm cloth in it./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She looked alarmed by the moment and she forced her mind fast to recall what had happened/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""You don't remember?" he asked her handing her the warm cloth and pointing over her forehead./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Obviously." Hermione snapped at him taking the cloth. "Am I going to ask if I do?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"He nodded at her as a small smile of acceptance passed his lips./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"He sat over the small table in front of the couch, staring patiently at her to recall the events./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Are you going to tell me or am I going to hex the truth out of you?" Hermione asked as she shook her head and kept blinking her eyes to keep them back on focus./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Well for one, you just got engaged." Draco slowly and reluctantly told her pointing over the ring around her finger. /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Her eyes quickly widened./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I did – what did I – wait, what?" she asked quickly staring at her finger with the beautiful and shimmering engagement ring./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She felt her head spinning./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"How much did she drink last night?/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;" "I got engaged?" she asked, her brows furrowing as her tone showcased her confusion, fear and panic./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco stared at her and knew that calculating look over her face telling him that her brains were doing a quick math and putting everything together./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She breathed heavily half knowing things already./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""To whom.." she slowly began clearing her own voice. "To whom exactly?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco stared at her in slight disbelief at the situation./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"And though reluctant as he was, he slowly lifted his same hand with the ring finger and showed her the same ring in his hand./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Her eyes shut tightly in utter verification./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Fuck." Hermione said trying to calm herself down as memories began flooding back inside her head as his answer seemed to be the gates that opened all of it. "Fuck."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Her breathing seemed to go shallow and her chest seemed to become heavy but she was suddenly recalling everything./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She soon remember that it was a mutual decision or rather something that she had forced him into anyway./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Well, no. Not yet." Draco pointed out sitting next to her. "That happens right after the wedding actually."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione looked sharply back at him and the smirk over his face was quickly wiped out in his obvious fear of being hexed right then./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Take it easy?" Draco gently offered her raising his hands up in the air in surrender./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco stared at her, unsure if it was a good idea to get close to her or if he should get some additional medical aid for her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Hermione?" he asked slowly moving to her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"He watched as she lowered the warm cloth and sat back over the couch, her eyes moving around the room and then back at the rings over their fingers./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Where are we?" she asked quickly looking down at herself to check if she was in her clothes./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She was./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She was in the exact outfit she had worn over the party and she still even had her shoes on her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Can you calm down-"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""No, tell me where we are!" she wailed at him not meaning to sound unkind./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She quickly realized it and she inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, telling herself to calm down./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I'm sorry." she quickly said. "I'm just not… Can you please just tell me where we are and what has happened."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""We're still at London, ofcourse." Draco said. "But at a small Muggle side of town. I didn't want to keep you at the manor so I sneaked us out of the party lastnight."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""You have a house at a Muggle town?" Hermione asked slowly calming herself down as she stared at the room around her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Er… not exactly." Draco slowly answered her handing her a dry towel with a small logo and name of the place./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Why are we on a hotel?!" Hermione wailed back at him, her eyes wide and staring at him with all the consciousness and realization playing in her head. "You didn't – Malfoy, I'm telling you if you had tried-"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Relax, Granger." Draco said indignantly straightening himself up. "I didn't touch you."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I didn't say you touched me-"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""You wereem thinking /emit." Draco pointed out staring at her with an offended look over his face. "You were panicking. It's so obvious. And no, I wouldn't touch you."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione suddenly and unconsciously placed her arms around herself as if she felt exposed before Draco./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"He shook his head and smirked as he moved away from her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""You're joking, right?" he said moving away from her. "There's breakfast in the smaller room."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione pointed over the next room that Draco was pointing out./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She watched as he moved to the other side of the room and stared at his reflection at a small dresser./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Where's your room?" she demanded at him as she realized how stupid lastnight's decision was./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""My room?" Draco asked her looking around them. "I believe we're both in it."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""We shared a room?" Hermione asked him as her eyes quickly darted to the bed. /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco stared at her and the look over his face didn't state clearly if he was either offended or amused./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione thought it was the latter but then she felt stupid cause she woke up from the large couch instead of the bed./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Did we share a bed?" she found herself asking out loud./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Fiance." Draco pointed out at her. "Engaged. Remember?" Draco asked raising his hand and pointing over his finger./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione rolled her eyes and slumped back over the couch placing her hand over her forehead./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I can't believe this is happening." Hermione said. "I mean. I know what we did and I'm quite aware of it and I know it was partly my decision but I don't understand.. why are things very fast?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco stared at her self-deprecation and the way she talked to herself./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Do you always do this?" Draco asked her. "Talking to yourself to make you feel better?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Do you always do this?" Hermione snottily said. "Being an arse when someone else is trying to think clearly?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco shook his head at her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Just relax." Draco said with a heavy sigh. "I just noticed you're talking to yourself. You always did that at school."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Don't you?" Hermione snapped back up at him. "Did you never?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I don't do it in front of anyone else. I don't do it in public." Draco pointed out with an amused look over his face./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""This isn't exactly public, Malfoy." Hermione scowled at him. "You're not helping."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""If I wasn't helping we'll be back there at the manor." Draco pointed out at her. "I whisked us away from that place because I knew that we were going to be bombarded by the press this morning."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""We were going to be what?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Press everywhere." Draco told her. "They're all over the manor right now waiting for some news and further interview. A servant just sent me an owl. I was right to bring us away from the place for a while." /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione closed her eyes in her distress and sighed heavily./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"This wasn't something she really accounted./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Well, she knew it was a big deal but she didn't think it'll be much of a big deal./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She must find a way to talk to Harry because she knew that Harry would be dead worried by now./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"And then she recalled that they weren't in good terms the last time she saw him hours ago./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I need to speak to Harry." Hermione said suddenly sitting up. "Can you find a way to get him here?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco stared back at her as if she was requesting for something very impossible or something he didn't want./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Nevertheless, he nodded at her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""A few hours." Draco told her. "Or maybe tonight. But we must keep low for another few hours or another day. The press won't just let this go. We can't be out in the open after that announcement."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Are you telling me that I can't leave this hotel?" Hermione coldly asked him. "Are you telling me I'm stuck with you?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""We're just going to think things through." Draco pointed out at her. "That is what I'm telling you. Besides, I'm not holding you here for no reason. And unless you want to get harassed by the press, by all means you can leave. But right now, it is my money and protection of you that is saving you from being harassed by the world."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco sat up opposite her with a smirk an amused look over his face despite that worry was clear in his eyes./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"He was thinking the same thing as her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"This wasn't a very well-thought out plan from lastnight./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""And my clothes?" Hermione said as if this was a top worry. "You do know it's disgusting to be wearing the same-" /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Taken care of." Draco said pointing at a corner where at least four paper bags of clothes were. "You have everything you need in there. You're neither going to get hungry."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione's eyes turned to slits as he pointed over the kitchen over the smaller area./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I can't believe this is happening." Hermione said suspiciously eyeing him. "I'm thinking that you've thought this through way ahead."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""No." Draco defended himself. "I'm actually just a quick-thinker. Which, by the way you should be thankful off. Without my wit and intellect, you'd be out there being chased by the papers./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Excuse me?" Hermione said with a raised brow. "I could handle myself very well."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you needed happy after all the drinking you did lastnight."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I never drink beyond my limit." Hermione pointed out folding her arms over her chest./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco only glared at her and then he began to laugh at her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""If I didn't see you lastnight, I would have believe that." Draco said. "But I did see you lastnight drinking from every tray from every servant that passed."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I did –" Hermione looked red and scandalized. "I wasn't – I did-"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""After your little argument with Potter lastnight, you just started sitting on one corner and drinking in and taking every glass that passed your way. You nearly passed out, Granger. You should be thanking me that I found you first and not some bloody arsehole in the room."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Draco had turned away from her and she felt that she had offended him./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Her eyes warmed and she looked back to the tray of tea and water for her head./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Have you eaten?" she asked then grabbing the tea and sipping from it as she sank back over the couch./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I don't really eat breakfast." Draco simply replied looking around the room and was suddenly interested at the lamp at the end of the room. "I'm not a breakfast kind of person."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Coffee?" Hermione suggested. "Something like that?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I had one already." Draco said dryly. /span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""You used to eat breakfast at school." Hermione pointed out at him. "Changes?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Things change." Draco told her looking back at her. "As like feelings, Granger."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Granger?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at him. "We're back in last name basis?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""You were being sassy." Draco told her looking back and walking towards her. "I was trying to control the situation and you feel I'm taking advantage of you."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione stared at his breathless form./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"He was right about that and thinking clearer now, she was being ungrateful./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She suddenly felt guilty realizing that Draco had just been taking good measures over the situation and she was judging him for something that he didn't even do./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I didn't say you were taking advantage of me that's why you brought me here. I'm sorry." Hermione told him lowering the cup and looking up at him. "I'm sorry if I made you to feel that way."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco looked at her for a moment and then he only nodded at her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"He looked like he was too tired to argue and his eyes told her that he barely had any sleep at all./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""It's nothing." Draco simply told her. "You should change after that. We should talk about our plans and how we're going to do this."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione nodded at him, her eyes moving around the small hotel room they had for themselves./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Why was I on the couch?" she asked as her eyes fell back into it./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco stared back at her, a smile over his lips./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I hate when you do that." Hermione pointed out. "Rule Number One – no secrets. You have to tell me everything when I ask you."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Oh, we have rules now?" Draco drawled back at her relaxing over the opposite couch and stretching his arms out. "I can do with rules. I'll think of my own list."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione rolled her eyes./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""So why was I over the couch?" she impatiently asked him./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""You passed out there when we got up here." Draco said. "I didn't carry you any further to the bed."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Really?" Hermione said with a smile over her lips./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco roller his eyes back at her wondering why he had to explain everything./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I couldn't carry you any further without having to place my arms around you – like I said, I never touched you." Draco sarcastically replied to her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione stared at him then nodded and quietly went back to her tea well aware that Draco was staring at her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I hate it when you talk a lot." Draco commented after a while. "But I hate it more when you're quiet. Makes me feel uncomfortable."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Uncomfortable?" Hermione almost laughed at him. "Hermione Jean Granger gives you the creeps?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco wasn't amused, he was annoyed./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""It makes me feel you're keeping things from me. I hate it when people know things that I don't. But like you said. Rule Number One: No Secrets."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Absolute no secrets. Whatever it is we're thinking and what we know." Hermione pointed out at him. "Don't worry I don't have things that I have to keep. I should be wary of you."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Excuse me. That's not fair." Draco said standing up and walking to her. "Oh there. Rule Number Two: Trust must be there – at all times, at all costs."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Between us?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""No, between you and the couch." Draco sarcastically replied. "Ofcourse between us. What do you think?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I think that trust is earned." Hermione said plainly sitting straighter as Draco now sat beside her. "Never asked for and neither demanded."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Trust is earned?" Draco repeated at her. "I've never heard of that."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Now you do." Hermione said. "You should change that rule."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""That's not fair as I've said." Draco said in a firm tone. "Besides, in this situation we have, we should learn to trust one another. We should know everything about one another – we should be synchronized – or else this plan will fail. Don't you agree?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione didn't seem to agree to him but she did seem to consider the truth in his words./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Fine."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Fine what?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Fine." Hermione said. "You're rule. We'll include that. I think we should enlist everything later all-"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""So you trust me?" Draco asked her/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""What?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""You trust me?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I trust you on what?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""On everything." Draco said. "Rule Number Two tells us that we should trust one another – completely. No excuses, no exemptions. As with your 'No Secrets' – they should compliment one another. In other words, we should know everything about one another from now on. That's the only way we can synchronized."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione stared at him and she almost agreed immediately./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""There should be limitations." Hermione said folding her arms and crossing her legs together./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Limitations?" Draco asked him./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""About some private things on our lives."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Private things?" Draco asked her, confused./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Yeah. Like who we're dating and sleep with. I don't want that business being public between the two of us."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Sleep with?" Draco almost laughed back at her. "I don't sleep around, Granger. Do you?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Ofcourse not." Hermione said going red in the face. "And don't tell me you don't sleep around. You're a Malfoy. That's way impossible."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I'm a Malfoy?" Draco asked with a tone. "What's that got to do with me sleeping around? Are you judging me Miss Hermione Jean Perfect Granger?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I'm telling you what I think."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Then I'm telling you now that what you're thinking is wrong." Draco told her. "It's not fair for you to judge what I do with my life just because I am a Malfoy. Rule Number There: NO judgements based on names."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Fine." Hermione shot at him. "Then I expect that under that rule, there should be No Judgments on bloodlines."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Meaning?" Draco shot back at her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Meaning you can't judge me for being.. for being a Mu-Muggle Born." Hermione flat out told him./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco stared at her and he immediately understood her reference./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Fine." Draco agreed. "But as you know, I've already forgotten all that judging habits on bloodlines."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Silence passed between them for a while that Hermione broke indefinitely./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""So. Who was the last person you slept with?" she asked finishing her tea and looking away from him pretending to be interested with the design on her cup./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco slowly looked back at her with a smirk over her face./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""You're using the rules to know about my sex life, Granger." Draco said. "Now I understand what you want limits."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione's eyes widened but before she can completely react, Draco stopped him and continued to speak./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Well, for your information, I haven't been sleeping around. And I don't do that. But it's been a while." Draco said staring closely at her and moving closer to her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione shifted her legs and moved away from him indicating to Draco that she was suddenly uncomfortable with her own questions./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""And you?" Draco asked her. "When was your last time?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I think you're going over our limits." Hermione said looking away from him. "But just so you know, I don't sleep around either."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Don't sleep around or never slept before?" Draco asked shifting over the couch and moving himself closer and closer to her./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Excuse me?" Hermione shot at him again. "What are you trying to say?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Are you a virgin?" Draco asked unable to hide his curiosity and amusement. "I mean, really?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""No." Hermione quickly replied very red in the face. "I'm not a virgin."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco stared at her and he was managing badly how to hide his smirk and smile./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Who was the last person you've slept with then?" Draco asked her, quick at his wits at knowing that this was throwing her off her balance./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I don't remember." Hermione said red in the face still./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""You don't remember?" Draco asked slowly. "But you don't sleep around?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione stared viciously back at him unsure of what to say next./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"He smiled at her with a very amused look over his facial features./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""You're lying." Draco said. "You would only not remember if you've slept with atleast twenty people. But even I, if I have ever done that, would remember every single one. So it's either you sleep around – which you already claimed that you don't – or you have never slept with anyone else."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione was silenced and she was struggling with her own words./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco looked satisfied./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Well?" Draco asked her. "I answered you. It is only fair that you follow the same rules. Besides, don't you trust me?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione gave a defeated sigh at him./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco smiled further as he waited for her answer./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I've slept with Harry." Hermione admitted with the words coming fast out of her mouth./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Harry?" he asked questioningly. "Harry? Like Harry?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Like who else do you think Harry?" Hermione asked him in a very irritated tone. "Is there any other Harry James Potter?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Draco shook his head and she noticed that he backed away a little and though he's unlikely to admit it, she could have sworn that she saw something different passed his eyes./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Well that's not a surprise." Draco said in an undertone. "It's not like you weren't an item in school."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""We weren't." Hermione told him and she wasn't sure why she was even explaning at him. "People just assumed."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""And I'm assuming their 'assuming' led from one thing to another." Draco said and he looked back at her and the smirk was back over his face. "That wasn't so hard, was it"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Which?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Telling me who you've slept with." Draco told her. "It's not like I didn't see that coming. Ofcourse. Potter."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione stared at him and for some reason, she felt that he was talking more to himself now./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"There was the cold touch over his face again and his tone was different./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Are you alright?" Hermione slowly asked him. "You don't look… good."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I'm fine." Draco said sighing heavily and standing up from the couch. "I don't even know why we're having this conversations about your first."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione looked back at him, unsure how to react on his term./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She didn't say anything./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She watched him turn away with a different stout and air about him./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Where are you going?" she asked seeing him stride towards the other end of the rom./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I need a drink." Draco coldly said./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""A drink?" Hermione asked him back staring as he grabbed his suit from the other couch and began wearing it./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Yeah." Draco replied. "There's a bar downstairs."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""A drink in the morning?" Hermione asked him back feeling all weird at his behavior./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Yeah." Draco answered her as he turned towards the door. "I mean, I know you're my fiancé and all but I'm assuming I can still drink where and when I want. Right?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Right.." Hermione slowly said biting her lower lip as she observed his movements./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Right." Draco coldly said opening the door. "Do whatever you want. There are places to see within this building. You have the spare key over the counter. Just don't leave this goddamn hotel. I'll have someone get your 'first's' arse back here in a few hours so you two can go talk and smooch."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"And before Hermione could even react on that, Draco walked out of the room and shut the door very loudly behind him./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Hermione wasn't sure why but the silence that Draco had left felt very wrong./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She suddenly felt like a part of her was different and his departure from the room made her feel more uncomfortable than when he was around./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She knew they were just playing this game but something felt wrong and different with the way things were going on between them./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"The room felt familiar and home for some reason but now Draco was out of it, she felt weird./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"There was a vague feeling of déjà vu about what had just happened between the two of them./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"And sitting alone on that hotel couch made her feel very alone in a very long time./span/p 


	30. Chapter 30

_**Authors's Notes:**_

 _ **I'm back!**_

 _ **I haven't abandoned this.**_

 _ **I was just busy with my students' recital last weekend and I took a break off from work last week right after. But here I am, back with a chapter for all of you.**_

 _ **Work is back to its regular schedule and basis but I do have a handful of time to write again and do other things.**_

 _ **How is everyone else?**_

 _ **Thank you for being patient into reading through this story.**_

 _ **Welcoming all new readers - this is my first take on a DraMione fic and this is WIP. Unsure yet how many chapters all the longhand writing of the plot I would have - as I've said, this is a WIP kind of story as of now.**_

 _ **Please do tell me what you think and ys, I'm taking in BETA if anyone would like to Beta thist story of mine.**_

 _ **I also have other stories**_

 _ **Forbidden Rapture - sshg which is on its way to its ending**_

 _ **Beyond the Veil - dramione and wip**_

 _ **Hogwarts A Mystery - i'm not sure of the pairing but it's coming down to another dramione although Harry is a main character in that fanfic too**_

 _ **Across the Universe - crossover of hp and marvel and is a Hermione/Loki fic.**_

 _ **That's all I guess.**_  
 _ **Well, here's the story.**_

 _ **Cheers to the new week!**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty Seven_**

 ** _Secrets and Trusts_**

There was a clink of glasses and Hermione opened her eyes.

She could hear some movements from across the room but she felt too tired to even move a finger.

Her head felt heavy and she already knew that she had taken more than enough drinks the previous night.

What has happened exactly?

Hermione turned over to the other side of whatever comfortable place she was presently laying herself on.

She sighed heavily and shifted over the other way again.

And sooner, she recalled things.

She first recalled her fight with Harry and then bits and snippets of conversations with Draco Malfoy.

And then there was the image of Lucius Malfoy and how Draco was fast into taking her out of his own father's hands and immediately distanced her from him.

And then they had another conversation in another room.

What did they talk about again?

Hermione tried to recall all the conversations which were slightly difficult at her present state.

She heard footsteps and a voice.

"Hermione?"

It was Draco.

She moved her head around to the other side and realized that she was in a very large living room couch.

It was so vast that it was akin to a small bed already.

"Draco?" she croaked heavily trying to get up.

Her voice was heavy and her throat was very dry from all the drinking the previous night.

His blurry image moved to her and she heard him place what looked like a basin at the table next to the couch and then he placed a mug next to the basin.

She watched as he patiently placed the basin and cloth by the table and pointed over the mug.

"Tea to ease you." Draco said. "I'm not sure what to cure you when you are hangover. But this mostly cures everything else."

"I need water." Hermione managed to say out loud but Draco seemed to have read her mind already.

Looking up as he helped her into a sitting position, he was actually holding a glass with cold water.

"Thanks." Hermione hungry reached for the glass and swallowed half of it.

Draco seemed to have more than enough experience with the drinking to know what came hours after it.

"What happened?" she asked him handing the empty glass back.

"You don't remember?" he asked placing the glass at the side of the basin and looking slightly disappointed.

"Not really." Hermione answered him. "Did I do anything stupid?"

He looked back at her as if trying to figure out of what she really meant by those words

"Malfoy?" Hermione's voice called his senses back. "What happened lastnight?"

"You don't remember?" he asked her.

"Obviously." Hermione snapped rolling her eyes. "Am I going to ask if I do?"

"Just checking." Draco said sitting next to her and staring at her with a facial expression that Hermione didn't like.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to hex your balls to get the truth out of you?" Hermione impatiently asked him gesturing between his legs.

"Easy, Granger." Draco said quickly crossing his legs together. "No need to be hostile right there."

"Well, for one maybe you'd like to enlighten me seeing I barely remember everything."

He stared at her, amused at the tiny bit of information he knew and she didn't recall at the moment.

"Malfoy-"

"Well for one, you got engaged." Draco slowly and reluctantly told her pointing over the ring around her finger.

Her eyes quickly widened.

"What did – I did what – wait, what?" she tried to find her voice in shock as she stared at the very beautiful and expensive looking ring around her ring finger.

Her head started to spin as the previous night's events came clearer and clearer.

How much did she drink last night?

"I got engaged?" she asked with confusion and panic in her tone. "To whom exactly?"

Draco stared at her and knew that calculating look over her face was her brains working very fast and doing math putting things together.

Her breathing quickened, her eye wide at him.

Although he was reluctant and slightly fearful she would indeed hex his balls off with wandless magic, Draco slowly raised his same ring finger and show her the similar ring around it.

Her eyes shut tightly in utter verification.

"Fuck." Hermione said loud and clear as she forced herself to calm down as memories began flooding back inside her head as his answer seemed to be the key that opened the gates to the truth.

Her breathing was labored and was becoming shallow.

"Fuck." Hermione kept repeating. "We got married. Fuck."

"Well, not yet." Draco slowly said. "We just got engaged. Fucking usually happens right after the wedding."

Her eyes sharply turned back at him and the smirk over his face quickly faltered.

"Take it easy?" he gently advised her rising his hands up in the air in surrender. "Just relax. You're fine."

"You want me to take it easy?" Hermione snapped back at him inhaling sharply as she sat back at the couch and moved away from him. "You want me to take it easy? Bloody hell."

He watched as she grabbed the cloth from the basin and started wiping her forehead with it and then all over her face to soothe her back down.

"Where are we?" she asked throwing the cloth back into the basin and staring down at her clothes if she was actually still in them.

She was.

She was in the exact outfit she had worn over the party and she still even had her shoes on her.

"Well, I had to bring you somewhere-"

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, slightly alarmed now. "You – where did you take me?"

"Hey, easy!" Draco quickly said moving back from her. "You're safe. We're still at London."

"That's not helping, Malfoy."

"We're at London." Draco said in a clear voice. "At a small Muggle town. I didn't want to keep you at the manor because I'm sure the press will have a feast over us this morning. I had to sneak you out of the party lastnight.

"You snuck me out of the manor?" Hermione repeated for verification. "And Harry? Does Harry know Where is Harry?"

Her eyes roamed around him and around the room that was nicely lit and well decorated.

"You have a house in a Muggle town?" she asked as her eyes moved around the curtains and carpets and the interior design of the whole room.

"Er.. not exactly." Draco slowly answered her handing her a dry towel with a small logo and name of a place.

Hermione took it and dried her face with it until she read what was on it.

A horrified look ran over her face.

"Why are we on a hotel?!" she suddenly wailed at him, eyes wide as she threw the towel back at him. "You didn't – Malfoy, I'm telling you if you had trie to-"

"Relax, Granger." Draco indignantly said straightening himself up. "I didn't touch you-"

"I didn't say you touched me-"

"You were thinking it." Draco pointed out staring at her with an offended look over his face. "You were panicking. It's so obvious. And no, I wouldn't touch you."

Though she seemed to believe him, she suddenly placed her arms around herself as if she felt exposed before Draco.

He shook his head and smirked as he moved away from her.

"You're joking, right?" he asked. "There's breakfast in the smaller room. Help yourself."

Hermione stared over the next room she supposed was the small kitchen or dining area.

"Where's your room?" she demanded realizing how stupid lastnight's decision was.

"Sorry, what?" Draco asked distracted from staring at his reflection at the dresser at the other side of the room.

"Your room." Hermione repeated in a firm tone. "Where did you sleep?"

"My room?" Draco asked looking around them. "I believe we're both in it."

"We shared a room?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted as her eyes darted to the bed.

Draco stared at her and wasn't sure if he was to be amused or offended by the look Hermione was giving him.

"Did we share a bed?" Hermione found herself asking out loud.

"Fiance." Draco pointed out at her. "Engaged. Remember?"

She watched as he raised his hand to the air, pointing over the engagement ring.

She rolled her eyes and slumped back over the couch placing her hand over her forehead.

"I can't believe this is happening." Hermione sighed heavily. "I know.. I mean, I kno what we did.. and I'm quite aware now of it but.. Why are things this fast?"

Draco gave her a concerned look.

Now that she was slightly better and calm, reality was sinking into her.

And when she talked with her senses and with a serious note to it, he knew that they were indeed in a certain predicament.

"Do you always do this?" Draco asked her concerned as she began muttering to herself.

"Do what?" Hermione asked back.

"Talking to yourself to make you feel better?" Draco pointed out. "Doesn't look sexy. Looks alarming."

Hermione's face turned and she looked like she was struggling to hit him.

"Do you always do this?" she shot back at him. "Being an arse when someone else is trying to think clearly?"

He shook his head at her.

"Relax. I just noticed it. You used to do that a lot back at school."

"Well don't you"

He looked back at her and shook his head.

"I don't do it in front of anyone else. I don't do it in public."

He looked amused back at her and Hermione seemed angered.

"This isn't exactly public, Malfoy." Hermione scowled at him. "You're not helping."

"If I wasn't helping, we'll be back at the manor and you'd be bombarded by press by now. I whisked us away from that place. I just saved your life."

Hermione gave a high pitched cold laughed at him.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked her.

"Excuse you." Hermione coldly shot at him. "I think I was the one who saved your arse lastnight."

"I didn't ask you to do it. You offered to do it-"

"I still saved you-"

"Are we going to argue or are we going to plan this out?" Draco shot back at her making her think, making her way to some silence.

She stared back at him, slightly ashamed of herself.

"There are press at the manor right now." Draco explained to her. "My servant just sent me an owl."

She knew that this was a big deal of a plan but didn't realize how big it was.

She must find a way to talk to Harry immediately because she also knew that he was dead worried by now.

And then she recalled once more that they weren't in good terms the last time she saw him.

"I need to speak to Harry." Hermione said. "Can you find a way to get him here?"

"Yes." Draco said although he looked back at her as if her request was either impossible or something he didn't like.

Nevertheless, he nodded at her.

"A few hours." Draco told her. "Or maybe tonight. But we must keep low for another few hours or another day. The press won't just let this go. We can't be out in the open after that announcement."

"Are you telling me that I can't leave this hotel?" Hermione coldly asked him. "Are you telling me I'm stuck with you?"

"We're just going to think things through." Draco pointed out at her. "That is what I'm telling you. Besides, I'm not holding you here for no reason. And unless you want to get harassed by the press, by all means you can leave. But right now, it is my money and protection of you that is saving you from being harassed by the world."

Draco sat up opposite her with a smirk an amused look over his face despite that worry was clear in his eyes.

He was thinking the same thing as her.

This wasn't a very well-thought out plan from lastnight.

"And my clothes?" Hermione said as if this was a top worry. "You do know it's disgusting to be wearing the same-"

"Taken care of." Draco said pointing at a corner where at least four paper bags of clothes were. "You have everything you need in there. You're neither going to get hungry."

Hermione's eyes turned to slits as he pointed over the kitchen over the smaller area.

"I can't believe this is happening." Hermione said suspiciously eyeing him. "I'm thinking that you've thought this through way ahead."

"No." Draco defended himself. "I'm actually just a quick-thinker. Which, by the way you should be thankful of. Without my wit and intellect, you'd be out there being chased by the papers."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said with a raised brow. "I could handle myself very well."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you needed help after all the drinking you did lastnight."

"I never drink beyond my limit." Hermione pointed out folding her arms over her chest.

Draco only glared at her and then he began to laugh at her.

"If I didn't see you lastnight, I would have believe that." Draco said. "But I did see you lastnight drinking from every tray from every servant that passed."

"I did –" Hermione looked red and scandalized. "I wasn't – I did-"

"After your little argument with Potter lastnight, you just started sitting on one corner and drinking in and taking every glass that passed your way. You nearly passed out, Granger. You should be thanking me that I found you first and not some bloody arsehole in the room."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Draco had turned away from her and she felt that she had offended him.

"Have you eaten?" she asked then grabbing the tea and sipping from it as she sank back over the couch.

"I don't really eat breakfast." Draco simply replied looking around the room and was suddenly interested at the lamp at the end of the room. "I'm not a breakfast kind of person."

"Coffee?" Hermione suggested. "Something like that?"

"I had one already." Draco said dryly.

"You used to eat breakfast at school." Hermione pointed out at him. "Changes?"

"Things change." Draco told her looking back at her. "As like feelings, Granger."

"Granger?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at him. "We're back in last name basis?"

"You were being sassy." Draco told her looking back and walking towards her. "I was trying to control the situation and you feel I'm taking advantage of you."

Hermione stared at his breathless form.

He was right about that and thinking clearer now, she was being ungrateful.

She suddenly felt guilty realizing that Draco had just been taking good measures over the situation and she was judging him for something that he didn't even do.

"I didn't say you were taking advantage of me that's why you brought me here. I'm sorry." Hermione told him lowering the cup and looking up at him. "I'm sorry if I made you to feel that way."

Draco looked at her for a moment and then he only nodded at her.

He looked like he was too tired to argue and his eyes told her that he barely had any sleep at all.

"It's nothing." Draco simply told her. "You should change after that. We should talk about our plans and how we're going to do this."

Hermione nodded at him, her eyes moving around the small hotel room they had for themselves.

"Why was I on the couch?" she asked as her eyes fell back into it.

Draco stared back at her, a smile over his lips.

"I hate when you do that." Hermione pointed out. "Rule Number One – no secrets. You have to tell me everything when I ask you."

"Oh, we have rules now?" Draco drawled back at her relaxing over the opposite couch and stretching his arms out. "I can do with rules. I'll think of my own list."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So why was I over the couch?" she impatiently asked him.

"You passed out there when we got up here." Draco said. "I didn't carry you any further to the bed."

"Really?" Hermione said with a smile over her lips.

Draco roller his eyes back at her wondering why he had to explain everything.

"I couldn't carry you any further without having to place my arms around you – like I said, I never touched you." Draco sarcastically replied to her.

Hermione stared at him then nodded and quietly went back to her tea well aware that Draco was staring at her.

"I hate it when you talk a lot." Draco commented after a while. "But I hate it more when you're quiet. Makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Hermione almost laughed at him. "Hermione Jean Granger gives you the creeps?"

Draco wasn't amused, he was annoyed.

"It makes me feel you're keeping things from me. I hate it when people know things that I don't. But like you said. Rule Number One: No Secrets."

"Absolute no secrets. Whatever it is we're thinking and what we know." Hermione pointed out at him. "Don't worry I don't have things that I have to keep. I should be wary of you."

"Excuse me. That's not fair." Draco said standing up and walking to her. "Oh there. Rule Number Two: Trust must be there – at all times, at all costs."

"Between us?"

"No, between you and the couch." Draco sarcastically replied. "Ofcourse between us. What do you think?"

"I think that trust is earned." Hermione said plainly sitting straighter as Draco now sat beside her. "Never asked for and neither demanded."

"Trust is earned?" Draco repeated at her. "I've never heard of that."

"Now you do." Hermione said. "You should change that rule."

"That's not fair as I've said." Draco said in a firm tone. "Besides, in this situation we have, we should learn to trust one another. We should know everything about one another – we should be synchronized – or else this plan will fail. Don't you agree?"

Hermione didn't seem to agree to him but she did seem to consider the truth in his words.

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine." Hermione said. "Your rule. We'll include that. I think we should enlist everything later all-"

"So you trust me?" Draco asked her

"What?"

"You trust me?"

"I trust you on what?"

"On everything." Draco said. "Rule Number Two tells us that we should trust one another – completely. No excuses, no exemptions. As with your 'No Secrets' – they should compliment one another. In other words, we should know everything about one another from now on. That's the only way we can synchronized."

Hermione stared at him and she almost agreed immediately.

"There should be limitations." Hermione said folding her arms and crossing her legs together.

"Limitations?" Draco asked him.

"About some private things on our lives."

"Private things?" Draco asked her, confused.

"Yeah. Like who we're dating and sleep with. I don't want that business being public between the two of us."

"Sleep with?" Draco almost laughed back at her. "I don't sleep around, Granger. Do you?"

"Ofcourse not." Hermione said going red in the face. "And don't tell me you don't sleep around. You're a Malfoy. That's way impossible."

"I'm a Malfoy?" Draco asked with a tone. "What's that got to do with me sleeping around? Are you judging me Miss Hermione Jean Perfect Granger?"

"I'm telling you what I think."

"Then I'm telling you now that what you're thinking is wrong." Draco told her. "It's not fair for you to judge what I do with my life just because I am a Malfoy. Rule Number Three: NO Judgments based on names."

"Fine." Hermione shot at him. "Then I expect that under that rule, there should be No Judgments on bloodlines."

"Meaning?" Draco shot back at her.

"Meaning you can't judge me for being.. for being a Mu-Muggle Born." Hermione flat out told him.

Draco stared at her and he immediately understood her reference.

"Fine." Draco agreed. "But as you know, I've already forgotten all that judging habits on bloodlines."

Silence passed between them for a while that Hermione broke indefinitely.

"So. Who was the last person you slept with?" she asked finishing her tea and looking away from him pretending to be interested with the design on her cup.

Draco slowly looked back at her with a smirk over her face.

"You're using the rules to know about my sex life, Granger." Draco said with a playful smirk over his face. "Now I understand why you want all these rules. It's for your advancement."

Hermione's eyes widened but before she can completely react, Draco stopped him and continued to speak.

"Well, for your information, I haven't been sleeping around. And I don't do that. But it's been a while." Draco said staring closely at her and moving closer to her.

Hermione shifted her legs and moved away from him indicating to Draco that she was suddenly uncomfortable with her own questions.

"And you?" Draco asked her. "When was your last time?"

"I think you're going over our limits." Hermione said looking away from him. "But just so you know, I don't sleep around either."

"Don't sleep around or never slept before?" Draco asked shifting over the couch and moving himself closer and closer to her.

"Excuse me?" Hermione shot at him again. "What are you trying to say?"

"Are you a virgin?" Draco asked unable to hide his curiosity and amusement. "I mean, really?"

"No." Hermione quickly replied very red in the face. "I'm not a virgin."

Draco stared at her and he was managing badly how to hide his smirk and smile.

"Who was the last person you've slept with then?" Draco asked her, quick at his wits at knowing that this was throwing her off her balance.

"I don't remember." Hermione said red in the face still.

"You don't remember?" Draco asked slowly. "But you don't sleep around?"

Hermione stared viciously back at him unsure of what to say next.

He smiled at her with a very amused look over his facial features.

"You're lying." Draco said. "You would only not remember if you've slept with atleast twenty people. But even I, if I have ever done that, would remember every single one. So it's either you sleep around – which you already claimed that you don't – or you have never slept with anyone else."

Hermione was silenced and she was struggling with her own words.

Draco looked satisfied.

"Well?" Draco asked her. "I answered you. It is only fair that you follow the same rules. Besides, don't you trust me?"

Hermione gave a defeated sigh at him.

Draco smiled further as he waited for her answer.

"I've slept with Harry." Hermione admitted with the words coming fast out of her mouth.

"Harry?" he asked questioningly. "Harry? Like Harry?"

"Like who else do you think Harry?" Hermione asked him in a very irritated tone. "Is there any other Harry James Potter?"

Draco shook his head and she noticed that he backed away a little and though he's unlikely to admit it, she could have sworn that she saw something different passed his eyes.

"Well that's not a surprise." Draco said in an undertone. "It's not like you weren't an item in school."

"We weren't." Hermione told him and she wasn't sure why she was even explaining at him. "People just assumed."

"And I'm assuming their 'assuming' led from one thing to another." Draco said and he looked back at her and the smirk was back over his face. "That wasn't so hard, was it"

"Which?"

"Telling me who you've slept with." Draco told her. "It's not like I didn't see that coming. Ofcourse. Potter."

Hermione stared at him and for some reason, she felt that he was talking more to himself now.

There was the cold touch over his face again and his tone was different.

"Are you alright?" Hermione slowly asked him. "You don't look… good."

"I'm fine." Draco said sighing heavily and standing up from the couch. "I don't even know why we're having this conversations about your first."

Hermione looked back at him, unsure how to react on his term.

She didn't say anything.

She watched him turn away with a different stout and air about him.

"Where are you going?" she asked seeing him stride towards the other end of the rom.

"I need a drink." Draco coldly said.

"A drink?" Hermione asked him back staring as he grabbed his suit from the other couch and began wearing it.

"Yeah." Draco replied. "There's a bar downstairs."

"A drink in the morning?" Hermione asked him back feeling all weird at his behavior.

"Yeah." Draco answered her as he turned towards the door. "I mean, I know you're my fiancé and all but I'm assuming I can still drink where and when I want. Right?"

"Right.." Hermione slowly said biting her lower lip as she observed his movements.

"Right." Draco coldly said opening the door. "Do whatever you want. There are places to see within this building. You have the spare key over the counter. Just don't leave this goddamn hotel. I'll have someone get your 'first's' arse back here in a few hours so you two can go talk and smooch."

And before Hermione could even react on that, Draco walked out of the room and shut the door very loudly behind him.

Hermione wasn't sure why but the silence that Draco had left felt very wrong.

She suddenly felt like a part of her was different and his departure from the room made her feel more uncomfortable than when he was around.

She knew they were just playing this game but something felt wrong and different with the way things were going on between them.

The room felt familiar and home for some reason but now Draco was out of it, she felt weird.

There was a vague feeling of déjà vu about what had just happened between the two of them.

And sitting alone on that hotel couch made her feel very alone in a very long time.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's Notes:**_ _**I have been working late lately and been doing a lot of work with documentation regarding policies of my music studio.**_  
 _ **Some clients just won't pay on time and would bloody make all the possible excuses in the world to pay late.**_ _**Storm has hit our country as well and it has been raining nonstop for about three days now.**_ _**Hope all is well at their end of the world.**_ _**Still haven't found any beta for any of my works.**_  
 _ **I'm editing and reposting some of the ones with a lot of mistake so that I don't get hate messaged for what I write.**_ _**I wish though instead of bashing and sending me hateful or rather spiteful messages, you'd just send me a possible beta or offer working on it.**_ _**And i'm not sure if i should find it funny or what that the ones who best bash me at this are enlisted 'as guest' in the comment section when they obviously have other accounts and just doesn't have the balls to bash me under their own username.**_ _**Enough of that hate.**_ _**I don't like hating people or things.**_ _**It's all about love.**_ _**I love writing.**_ _**You can hate me for it or help me improve the way I do it.**_ _**I'm not forcing anyone to read my works. Anyone is as welcome to leave my trashy writing as they are welcome to stay.**_ _**Spread love**_ _**xx**_

 _ **Chapter Twenty Eight**_

 _ **Hotel Riviera**_

"Mr. Malfoy, the documents you need are here."

Lucius looked up from the brandy in his hand and towards the door of his office that barely had any furniture anymore.

It used to be one of the most extravagant and expensive rooms in the manor holding valuable objects, artifacts and antiques.

It now barely housed anything at all.

The manor's exterior had completely changed – a complete downgrade and it was taking him days to find certain documents and receipts where Draco had sold or rather thrown most of his precious belongings.

Most of them turned out to be donated to certain charities - especially the families of the victims of the first and second wizarding war.

The boy was either smart enough to stupidly guilt-ridden enough to know where to put things back together.

The boy had a knack for being charitable – exactly like his wife.

She did it and he was very well aware of it.

He ignored most of the transactions he knew she was doing because he was getting enough publicity for it anyway.

To the eyes of the world, he was a rich man, noble for donating and helping out these charities but in truth, it was Narcissa who was doing all of it.

Narcissa agreed upon all of it because it assured her Draco's safety from the world and the good name they wear over themselves.

Ofcourse deep inside, she hated that he was taking all the credit but she didn't really care about it.

She had access to the world and she made the right friends at the right places for it.

Lucius didn't know of these possible friends of hers and he was going to bet that Draco only ever found out about them very recently.

Lucius knew he made a mistake.

In his hunger for name and credit for all the charities that Narcissa had been helping with, he had missed out and overlooked that she was possibly making certain connections and friends that he didn't know about.

Now he wasn't sure if there was any hidden wealth or finances that Narcissa kept and for which he could possibly retrieve.

He looked up at the wizard before him and nodded.

He still had friends in certain places whom he promised good fortune once he gains back everything from his dearest son.

"Nothing?" he asked him taking one of the parchments from the pile.

"Nothing." the wizard answered him. "Everything is legal."

"How can it all be legal if it just happened?" Lucius demanded as he read validity from the documents over the table. "This is impossible."

"No." the other man replied. "If they have been together for months or maybe years, this could be very much legal. If they're a couple, they could have been planning this engagement and marriage for a very long time."

"I'm sure that's what it is." Lucius spat at the man. "You're not doing your job."

"I'm doing my job." the man replied in a forcedly calm voice. "Your son may have been inlove with her for a very long time. These documents can't be faked, Mr. Malfoy unless your son has the innermost connection within the Ministry and we both know that can't be. Your son is not you."

"Meaning?" Lucius barked at the man. "What is that supposed to-"

"Draco Malfoy expressed a lot of things to the government while you were.. at Azkaban. One ruling and one he is known for is a quiet life that has been disturbed by all these recent events. He has been out of the public eyes for years. He also released statements years before that he is completely over the life he was raised from and had lived. He didn't want anything to do with any illegal connections or transactions of the Malfoys. He can't have someone fake all these Marriage applications."

Lucius was fuming in anger as he angrily crumpled the parchment in his hands.

He had been looking for a loophole for anything that will tell him that this whole engagement was a fake.

It was impossible.

Draco couldn't have done anything to apply ahead for this.

He knew his son and knew the possibility that this whole thing was a façade he was doing to outsmart his own father into securing all the Malfoy wealth.

"And the girl?" Lucius asked hating every bit of Hermione Jean Granger. "Don't tell me she has nothing to do with any of this."

"She was up against the Marriage Law." he answered him. "She was against it and the formation and was even starting a sign-me-up club that would go against it."

"And then?"

"Then they got engaged as you had witnessed." the wizard said with an almost amused look over his face. "And she no longer pursued any of it."

"She cancelled them?" Lucius clarified with utmost surprise. "She just ended her rallying just like that?"

"Abandoned." the wizard corrected him. "My take is that – if they are indeed in this relationship for quite some time now - she was afraid that the Marriage Law would affect her relationship with your son. So she began rallying against it. She is a very patient witch, she won't force your son into this marriage until he is ready. And perhaps, given the law and the fears it was stemming on the community, Mr. Malfoy suddenly found himself ready to commit and settle down."

"So you're telling me they've been in a relationship for so long but won't get married and they panicked their fucking arses and just went on with this?"

"Possibly." the wizard answered him in complete agreement. "They're young. They're stupid and will not think about these things."

"They're both smart." Lucius pointed out.

"No, they are both emotional." the wizard countered at him. "As I've said, you can't fake applications for Marriage Law. You submit all documents ahead of time. And unless you have a connection at the highest place at the Ministry and Wizengamot – which is close to impossible and let us not forget the fact that your son refuses to get his hands dirty – perhaps the relationship had always been there and was just waiting for the right time to be revealed."

Lucius was speechless.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle the man before him or yell at him for being stupid and not doing his job well.

At Azkaban, he had lost contact of everyone.

A Defense Council only visited him several times to bring him certain news and nothing else.

No other relative, not even Draco visited him.

Not one of his so-called friends visited him at Azkaban.

He had no means and ways to know of the news of the outside world.

He was not able to control Draco for what he did with his life, their wealth and everything else in between.

And now this was happening just because he had lost control over everything.

He was willing to bet what little of life he still had with him that the Mudblood had done something.

She was smart and that was very dangerous.

She could possibly have done something about the documents they needed to get married in just a few hours' time.

She didn't need to bribe anyone in the Ministry.

She was welcomed at every department for what they have done years ago for the Wizarding World.

"Filthy, little Mudblood!" Lucius angrily yelled throwing over the glass of brandy against the nearest wall."

She was going to ruin all his plans of getting all his wealth back.

She was going to win this one over and as a bonus, had tangled Draco's being gullible in matters of the heart to access and accomplish her plans.

That Mudblood was really trying his patience.

 _"I'll see you later, Harry." Hermione gently said giving Harry a small peck over his cheek. "Let me know what you think about it."_

 _He watched closely as she seemed to have handed Harry what looked like a pair of small coins in his hands._

 _Harry discreetly pocketed the coins and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking towards the other direction._

 _Draco stayed at the shadows until she was walking nearer and closer the corridor where he was._

 _"You should stop this." Draco said coming out of the shadows and giving Hermione a slight surprise._

 _Her eyes widened for a moment but then her expression quickly changed._

 _He smirked at her._

 _"Excuse me, Malfoy?" Hermione asked him staring straight at his face._

 _And although she looked stout, Draco knew that she was alarmed to find herself alone with Draco at this part of the castle._

 _She had made to secretly meet Harry in this part of the castle to discuss the coins she had brilliantly created for the DA members so they can communicate without the Umbridge woman knowing any better._

 _She had not accounted that Draco would show his face to any of them, close to admitting that he was spying on them._

 _"Aren't you supposed to be at Potions?" she asked knowing the schedule after their own class with Snape was the Slytherins._

 _"Always steps ahead, aren't you?" he asked her removing his hands from his pockets as if to show her that he didn't have any wand with him. "Had the school's schedule memorized?"_

 _Hermione watched him cross his empty hands across his chest._

 _She calmed down a little at the sight of him not being armed._

 _"What do you want, Malfoy?" she demanded at him trying to keep her voice from shaking._

 _"I just told you." Draco said and Hermione wasn't sure why his tone had changed. "Stay out of this. The Ministry will do what it wants and you're going to be caught in the middle of this mess."_

 _Hermione stared at him._

 _He didn't sound like he was bluffing on the subject._

 _If any, he sounded like he was concerned._

 _Or was it a trap?_

 _"I can take good care of myself against the Ministry." Hermione said crossing her own arms over her chest to look proud and brave. "We don't use monetary methods as your family, but we're doing quite alright protecting ourselves as we know we're not breaking any laws."_

 _"I'm not talking about breaking any laws." Draco said walking closer._

 _Ofcourse she knew he wasn't talking about certain laws._

 _He was obviously warning her._

 _But why?_

 _His eyes moved around them as if checking if they were really alone and he walked and stopped right in front of her._

 _"If you dare touch me-"_

 _"I'm giving you a fair warning, Granger." Draco said and now that he was this close, Hermione saw that he was actually sweating and slightly shaking._

 _"Malfoy-" she began meeting his eyes and there was a momentary flash of fear in them._

 _"The Ministry's a joke once he takes over." Draco whispered. "I'm trying to tell you to leave it all. Take cover and forget all about this bullshit."_

 _Hermione's eyes narrowed._

 _It was the first time she's ever heard him concerned and angry at the same time._

 _She became more confused with this little observation of hers._

 _"Why are you telling me this?" she asked him looking him in the eye. "You whole family's with him. With all of them. You're with them."_

 _He didn't answer her but he looked slightly worried that this was not getting the reaction he needed._

 _"Are you scared now?" Hermione's soft voice came again._

 _"No." he immediately answered her. "I'm not bloody scared of anything."_

 _He realized that this was a mistake._

 _Hermione Jean Granger, proud Gryffindor, would never believe his warnings._

 _He blatantly exposed himself and his intentions._

 _"Malfoy-"_

 _"I'm doing one thing in favor of you and all you care to think about is me being-"_

 _"Why are you doing this me this favor?" Hermione coldly interrupted him. "What's going on with you, Malfoy?"_

 _The truth?_

 _He wasn't sure what was going on with him._

 _There was something in her eyes that made him stop talking and feeling at the same time._

 _She was no longer angry or proud._

 _She was suddenly concerned of him._

 _"Draco?" her voice came in a very different tone than he's ever heard from her._

 _She called his name._

 _He then he panicked._

 _He wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly confused and maybe a little afraid and he suddenly grabbed her arm._

 _"Let go of me-" Hermione flinched looking up at him, completely alarmed._

 _"If you care about your parents, you'd leave yourself out of this war." Draco whispered towards her making sure her eyes were on his. "I heard things. I know things, Granger."_

 _"Let my arm go – " Hermione angrily gasped at him. "I hope you know what you're doing is attacking another student – "_

 _"You think your little club can solve this? You think your little club can go out there and save the world-"_

 _"I don't know what you're-"_

 _"Tell Potter that what he's doing right now is a little valiant and stupid at the same time. It's not training that will save all your arse. Not even luck. It's his decision who will live and who will die. So if I were you, you should start to rethink which side to be on. You have enough time, Granger – make your choice-"_

 _"I already made my choice a very long time ago, Malfoy." Hermione said as she enabled herself out of his grasp. "How about you? Have you picked yours? Cause I look at you and I think you're very confused."_

 _Whether she meant to taunt or she meant what she said, Draco seemed to have been affected by it and it took a while for him to recover._

 _"Cat got your tongue?" Hermione spat back at him. "Don't you ever dare threaten me again-"_

 _"I'm not threatening you." Draco said taking a step back from her. "I'm asking you to leave the war."_

 _All of Hermione's thoughts had gone at his word._

 _He wasn't asking her to join them._

 _He was asking her to leave the war and not entangle herself with the inevitable consequences that came with it._

 _"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked him concerned now and she found herself reaching for him. "What's the matter, Draco?"_

 _She said his name again and that definitely placed him out of his wits._

 _His name from her lips sounded different enough to make him feel hazy._

 _He had stopped denying himself of the horrible growing truth inside of him._

 _Ever since the Yule Ball dance where he watched her dance after the Weasel, the Bulgarian and most of all with holier than thou Potter, he knew that it wasn't some anger at her for her bloodline._

 _It was something else._

 _Something he wasn't familiar with._

 _It was something akin to an unspoken jealousy he felt against these men that danced with her and painted smiles and memories over her face that night._

 _And the fact that he knew that he would never ever have the same chance of that dance he had that night._

 _Not in school, not a life outside school._

 _Not a chance in this world._

 _The war would come and go and would take and change lives, but he will never ever have her._

 _"Don't you ever – EVER – say my name again." Draco spat at her this time, hands shaking at his sides. "I'm giving you a last warning – you've picked the wrong side and you have the chance to run now while you-"_

 _"I'm not running away." Hermione said. "I know which side to take. Shouldn't you tell that to yourself?"_

 _"Enough!" Draco angrily said his eyes burning hers. "I tried my best, Granger. Don't tell me I never warned you and your lot."_

 _And before Hermione could even react, Draco had turned the other direction and stalked as fast as his long legs could make it away from her._

There was a chime from the clock that hung at the wall of the hotel room.

It was half past six in the evening and Draco hasn't returned yet.

No, it has been four days and Draco hasn't returned.

It has been days and she was stuck there with no visit from Harry that she requested for him to do.

He only sent her a note apologizing for walking out the other day and that he would be back in a few days' time as he was going to 'fix something' about the whole plan.

He requested that she enlist things she wanted as part of their bargaining towards one another about the plan they were about to execute for the world to witness.

She wasn't happy about the note because she knew that even if she was aware he was back at the manor, she couldn't write back because they needed to be very careful about corresponding to one another.

They had to be synchronized from now on as he had reminded her.

She stared over the draft of rules she had by the table and waited patiently for Draco.

And then she glared at the glimmering and expensive engagement ring over her finger.

She wasn't going to deny that it was one of the most beautiful rings she has ever seen in her life.

Even if all of it were just part of some scheme, she still felt something akin to nostalgia whenever she wore it.

She hated Draco and his perfect taste on things.

He was supposed to be back by now.

She knew he was paying all the bills and food were being taken to her room without her having to order them.

He had taken very good care of everything as if it were all planned.

Well, maybe he really was a quick-thinking ferret.

Hermione stared up at the clock and then at the empty trays of room service that lay by the table.

Room service was taken to her twice for lunch and late afternoon snack and she was told that by seven, a dinner was ordered ahead to be taken there.

She sighed heavily and stared at the nice dresses that lay by the bed and several books with it from the half a dozen of shopping bags that Draco had left.

He thought that these little treats would help her calmly wait for the hours to wane down.

But she wasn't calm.

She knew this was a bad idea to begin with but she also promised herself that she would jump at any chance fate will give her to take Lucius Malfoy's life.

It was spontaneous and not well-thought of but she wasn't stupid to let the chance pass when it was presented to her being.

Maybe she just needed to plan this better – it was a plan within a plan after all.

Hermione knew that she wanted to talk to Harry very soon and let him know what's really going on but his drastic decisions and emotional side would definitely ruin her plans.

Knowing her bestfriend, he'd definitely disapprove of this stupid plan.

No, she couldn't let Harry know.

If he finds out, that will be the end of all her plans.

Harry was always the good one and he would never lay a hand over his enemies if they were unarmed or helpless.

He would never attack an enemy whose back was turned to him.

What Harry doesn't know won't hurt him.

After all, he didn't know everything that has come and gone.

And Lucius Malfoy would attack anyone from any direction, armed or unarmed.

There was a clicking of key and the door unlocking.

Hermione quickly went for the door and watched as Draco entered holding two large paper bags in his hands.

He looked surprised at her reaction and he looked disgruntled.

"I've been waiting for days and hours." Hermione exclaimed at him.

"Thanks sweetheart, I missed you too." Draco sarcastically replied pointing over the bags in his hands. "Do you mind?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but quickly reached over and helped him anyway.

"It's raining again." Draco pointed out locking the door behind him and seeing the worry over her face. "The press is hideous and relentless. I thought I would never be able to leave the manor."

"You answered press questions about this without me?" Hermione accused him taking one of the bags from him.

He looked at her and if he was offended with the accusation, he didn't show it.

"I didn't answer anything that has something or anything to do with you." Draco pointed that one. "Excuse me, Miss Granger, but people with class don't do that."

"What do people with class do then?" Hermione shot back at him.

"You should enroll yourself to socializing 101." Draco joked but she didn't look amused at all. "I had to welcome them so I can adjust and weigh things out how we would go about with the issue at hand."

"Draco, there is no going about easily on the issue at hand." Hermione argued with him and he looked back at her affronted as if this was his idea.

"I'm sure we all know that fact." Draco said ignoring her attitude again. "I'm sure we all know what they're talking about you and me and about this whole engagement."

Hermione folded her arms and watched him open all the paper bags to put out take-out foods for the both of them.

"I thought room service is coming back at seven?" she asked although the food before her looked scrumptious.

"I got hungry on the way." Draco answered her. "I forgot about the dinner I ordered here. Anyway, they had questions ofcourse about us and as I said, anything that had your name tangled with it, won't be answered."

"And they're okay with it? How?" Hermione asked him taking one of the packed food and raising her eyebrow at him.

"Ofcourse they're not okay with it and I just told you how." Draco said. "I told them I am not going to take questions about my future wife and anything about her until she is here next to me. Other questions will be recognized, welcome and answered if an answer fits. If you disagree, you can leave."

"And they agreed?" Hermione asked him back taking a spoonful from the steaming hot rice and dumplings.

"Ofcourse they'll agree." Draco scoffed at her. "Always works. They'd rather follow the rule and stay in hoping that someone can slip a question closely related to it and that I'd have the slip of a tongue."

"And you didn't have slip of the tongue?" Hermione slowly asked him.

"You really looked at me way down below, don't you?" Draco asked her back taking a large bite from the dumpling in his fork.

"Did you have slip of the tongue?" Hermione simply pressed on.

"Ofcourse not." Draco answered her rolling his eyes and sitting over the table and not by the chair next to them. "What do you think of me? Besides, I bet you already know that I've been trained to learn to lie my whole life."

If he was joking, Hermione wasn't sure and she didn't find it funny either.

She knew that despite having said that, he was actually hating himself for the way he was raised.

"Is this truth, Draco?" Hermione asked him placing her food down and taking a good look at his expression, looking for lies.

She found none.

"We can go about this all night long." Draco said taking another dumpling into his mouth. "But you will get the same answers."

"I just want to know." Hermione said folding her arms and frowning at him like some child. "I just need to-"

"You're beginning to be infuriating again." Draco mindlessly said finishing his food.

"Excuse me?" Hermione snapped at him. "What did you just-"

"Relax." Draco said placing the empty food box down. "You gotta breathe and relax you know. You've develop anxiety level higher than your IQ. You're always goddamn angry."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Draco moved away from the table and turned over to the shopping bags by the floor.

"What are you looking for?" she asked following him at the other end of the room.

"Pajamas." Draco replied taking out what looked like an expensive looking pair of it. "I want to sleep early."

"You can take a shower at the bathroom but bring your clothes with you when you return to your room."

"My room?" Draco asked her, confused. "I thought it was settled the last time I was here that this is my room as well-"

"This is my room." Hermione exclaimed, eyes wide as he started taking off his traveling cloak and tie as he walked to the bathroom. "Did you not get your own? I'm sure this place has a lot of other-"

"This is my room. I'm paying for it." Draco interrupted her pointing around him. "Fiance. Remember?"

Hermione's eyes widened at him.

"There is no way I'm sleeping over that bed with you." Hermione pointed out red in the face. "What the hell are you doing?"

Draco smirked as Hermione screamed at him and quickly turned around as he began stripping his clothes off.

He took the cloak off, then the tie and next, he has started taking down his suit and had left only his dark black pants with him.

He could swear that her eyes momentarily moved south before breaking eye contact and turning from him.

"Have you never seen a naked man in your life?" Draco mocked walking towards her and actually stopping in front of her.

Hermione stared at him, breathless and eyes wide at the sight of him.

She couldn't deny that he had a good body.

If he wasn't so much of a jerk, he could pass up to be a sex god.

His skin and muscles were tight and he was well-built.

He looked like he had kept all the 'good regime' of keeping a good and healthy body all these years.

"Hey." Draco gently said reaching out for her hand as he walked to her.

She looked back at him, eyes still wide at the site of his bare chest.

Not that she had not seen it before.

But they were alone in a room and that was a completely different story.

Draco stared at her, eyes not breaking eye contact then as he reached towards her and placed his hand gently over her left cheek.

She felt her voice got caught in her throat at the skin contact they made.

For a moment, he just stared at her with longing in his eyes as if he was remembering something or seeing something she didn't see.

And then just as she was enamored by his close proximity, his face broke into a smile.

He smirked at her and she knew that it was a trick.

She turned red all over, humiliated for the way she had reacted and he smiled back at her, obviously entertained.

"Don't worry, you can sleep over the couch if you're not comfortable over the bed with me." Draco sweetly said and he gently patted her cheek before grabbing a towel from the end of the bed behind her where she stood by and then he backed away from her.

But before she could even react, he quickly took back what he said & telling her that he would sleep on the couch as he laughed his way to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

She closed her eyes and exhaled very deeply as she tried to control herself.

This was going to be a very long night.


	32. Chapter 33

**_Author's Notes:_**

 ** _It's quarter to two in the morning at my end and I couldn't sleep.._**  
 ** _Nocturnal as shit and my creative side is always up in the ungodly hours of the day._**

 ** _How is everyone doing?_**

 ** _Still raining as usual in my country and the comfort of a good book or some chapter writing and a good warm cup of coffee does the trick for me._**

 ** _How do you guys write? Longhand or straight in the computer?_**  
 ** _Also, what are your usual writing hours and your habits in writing?_**

 ** _I'm usually just happy with writing at a corner spot in a cafe or by my desk that I have no idea how i pulled by my apartment's window cause it's fucking heavy._**

 ** _But my writing spot is superb._**

 ** _Anyway._**  
 ** _Here's a chapter for everyone because tomorrow is a very busy day for me again with work. It's a long weekend in my country but given the nature of my arts teaching job, I work at the abnormal hours usually and days off are sometimes a personal and sometimes not a choice._**

 ** _Hope all is well at your end._**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 _ **Chapter Twenty Nine**_

 _The Patronus_

 _"Draco!" the voice screamed urgently. "What are you doing? Where are you going? They went that way!"_

 _Draco turned, facial expression alarmed as he stared back at Pansy running after him._

 _Both their wands were in their hands and she was breathlessly pointing at the other direction._

 _"Where are you going?" she gasped reaching him. "They went that way – I saw Potter's-"_

 _"No, this way." Draco interrupted her pointing to the other direction. "I saw them there-"_

 _"No-" Pansy told him stopping him and immediately grabbing his hand. "I saw it, don't tell me-"_

 _Draco's eyes turned around them, looking for the others who were obviously around and about searching for the rest of Dumbledore's Army._

 _There was an apparent chaos and the Umbridge woman had ordered a complete lockdown to keep Harry and the others from leaving._

 _Draco, being the so-called leader of the Inquisitorial Squad was tasked to stop them by all means possible._

 _And he already saw two of his Slytherin mates use Unforgivable Curses after Ginny Weasley and another Gryffindor whom they missed very narrowly._

 _"I saw them this way." Draco said shoving her hand from him and pointing to the direction he was walking to which was the opposite that Pansy was pointing at. "Are you coming with me or not?"_

 _Pansy looked conflicted._

 _She obviously saw them but Draco was speaking otherwise and she would entrust Draco with her life._

 _She struggled and was about to counter him when out of nowhere, Hermione Granger and two younger Gryffindors came halting at the very direction that Pansy had been pointing to._

 _Hermione's eyes widened as she halted and quickly stopped the two students behind her and discreetly signaled them to run to the other direction before Pansy notices them too._

 _"There she is!" Pansy shrieked pointing her wand at Hermione who was too shocked to see them both._

 _She had been too preoccupied in ensuring her two younger companions get away as fast and safely that when Pansy disarmed her wand, she was not able to quickly recover._

 _Her eyes were wide, mind racing as Draco and Pansy advanced towards her._

 _"Mudblood." Pansy said stopping her and ensuring she had no other way. "Draco, take her wand and let's tie her up."_

 _Hermione swallowed hard, her wand on the floor a few feet from her._

 _Draco stared back at her then back at Pansy, eyes moving and hand gripping his wand tightly._

 _His heart was racing as he stared at Hermione's helpless situation – it was a two on one situation and he knew that should Hermione try something out, Pansy won't think twice of seriously harming her._

 _"Draco!" Pansy screamed at him. "Get her wand! Come on, we'll bring this one out!"_

 _Hermione stared from her then slowly back at Draco._

 _She didn't know why but she could swear that Draco was hesitating – no, he was calculating things over._

 _But why?_

 _It was an obvious two on one situation and she was disarmed already._

 _"Draco!" Pansy screamed again, louder this time to ensure the other Slytherins would hear them enough to go their way. "We're here!"_

 _She screamed repeatedly hearing footsteps near them._

 _"Fuck." Hermione very clearly heard Draco bitterly spat and then everything happened so fast._

 _One moment she was standing with her wand at her feet and then the next moment, there was a sound of a spell that was countered without magic and then suddenly, Pansy dropped on the floor with her wand rolling next to her feet._

 _Draco stood before her, stance on the same distance from her and eyes wide._

 _He was breathless and he looked as shocked of himself on what he had done._

 _"Malfoy.." Hermione whispered staring at Draco in utter shock. "I don't.."_

 _He didn't say anything, he didn't even move an inch towards her._

 _But his eyes very briefly moved towards her wand for a split moment then he looked up at her and their eyes met._

 _His expression was filled with anger and frustration all the same time but he didn't say anything to her._

 _In a split moment of decision, Hermione quickly picked up her wand and stared at Draco as if waiting if she needed to counter attack him should he decide anything against her._

 _Then they heard voices as the other Slytherins neared them, calling Draco's name._

 _"Draco-" Hermione whispered backing away from Draco who looked like he had made us his mind only a the final moment._

 _"The corridor to the library!" Draco suddenly screamed as he blinked and gained himself, backing away from Hermione and towards the other direction. "Granger and Longbottom's heading to the library!"_

 _Hermione stared back at him and wasn't sure if she was more relieved or confused towards Draco's undeniable actions._

 _He saved her._

 _She was sure of that._

 _Why so, she wasn't._

 _But she knew she didn't have time to ask now._

 _There were lives to be saved at the Ministry._

 _Without another word, Draco broke their eye contact and ran towards the other direction that was complete opposite of where Hermione had secured the safety of her companions earlier and where she had been meaning to follow when she met Pansy and Draco._

"What the mother of fu.." Hermione breathlessly gasped as she nearly dropped her mug of hot chocolate. "What the hell are you doing here awake in the dark, Malfoy?"

She had not lit the hotel room and went straight to the small kitchen to make herself some warm drink and didn't notice Draco on the way out.

She only noticed him when she was about to go back to the room.

He was sitting quietly at the long couch by the darkened living room.

"Join me?" Draco simply invited her patting over the space on the couch next to him.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously but she walked closer anyway.

"Why the fuck are you sitting here in the dark?" Hermione asked him casting him a glare and quickly noticing that he was actually barechest. "And why aren't you wearing clothes?"

He only looked up at her for a moment and wasn't sure if he was going to answer back or laugh at her.

"I didn't know you were scared of ghosts." Draco said. "Maybe you should take it easy on the caffeine."

"Funny." Hermione answered at her making a face at his direction. "I asked you, why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"Is it bothering you?" he slowly asked her as he smirked at her and slowly stretched his legs out in front of her in an attempt of a tease.

Hermione looked away from him feeling both abashed and stricken at the sight of him.

"I won't repeat myself, Malfoy." Hermione said taking a sip from her mug. "I'd appreciate it if you'll wear some clothes on."

"This is how I sleep, Granger." Draco said spreading his legs further and stretching his arms over the couch as if meaning to really annoy her. "I don't sleep with any clothes at all if I'd be honest with you. I'm being modest and respectful of you so I decided to wear your pants for your virgin presence."

Hermione turned red in the face and he was sure it wasn't because of anger.

"Then why don't you put lights on? Why are you sitting in the dark?" Hermione asked him walking closer.

"I think better in the dark." Draco said. I'm trying to get some sleep as well so I turned all the lights out."

"Oh." Hermione said considering his answer as she pushed his legs together so she can comfortably sit at the far end of the couch. "Well, just put some clothes on."

"Is my godly body really bothering you?" Draco asked her as he sat straighter, closing his legs together.

"You wish." Hermione said grabbing the fallen black sweater from the floor and throwing it to his face. "You really think this is funny, don't you?"

Draco smirked at her and accepted the sweater and pulled it over himself watching her sit at the very edge of the couch as if he was going to contaminate her with some disease.

"I'm just tired." Draco said grabbing his wand from the couch and putting a bit more of glow in the dying fire in the hearth as his eyes moved to the bedroom. "And I'm really sleepy."

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"You know that the bedroom isn't going to happen for you." she said with another triumphant sip from her mug. "If you're nice to me, maybe I'll allow you to switch tomorrow."

"I am nice to you." Draco pointed out. "If I'd be a bit more honest, you should be sleeping here in the couch and not me. I paid for this room."

"Excuse me?" Hermione called out at him. "I told you I can sleep here and you said that you're a gentlem-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know what I said." Draco murmured as he shook his head and stood up from the couch, stretching and flexing his muscles in front of Hermione.

Hermione looked away, suddenly interested with the design on her mug.

"Why aren't you sleeping anyway?" Draco said. "Something bothering you?"

"I just can't sleep yet." Hermione said as she took two more hot gulps from the mug just to avoid looking up at him. "Can you please stop doing that?!"

"Doing what?" Draco asked as his arms were raised in mid-action of his stretches.

"That." Hermione rolled her eyes as she finished her drink and stood up. "I'm going to bad. I've had enough of this."

"Enough of a night view?" Draco smirked at her.

"You're really infuriating." Hermione snapped back at him.

"What did I do?" he asked obviously amused as he followed her back to the kitchens. "Hey, Granger! Stop doing that!"

"I'm not doing anything." Hermione irritably answered him leaning by the foyer and staring back at his amused expression. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Hey, wait. Hermione." Draco softly said unable to hold himself back.

Before she could even leave, Draco blocked her way through and she looked really annoyed again.

He kept telling himself this was a very, very bad idea.

Not just the engagement or the wedding or their future plans.

But even the mere idea of taking her into a hotel in one room with only himself.

He kept berating himself over this but deep inside, he knew that he was happy this was happening.

"If you don't need anything else, Slytherin Prince, I'm going to bed." Hermione snapped throwing the mug over the sink and staring back at him, arms folded as she leaned by the foyer. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

She turned and stopped right at Draco's face.

They both turned red and quickly moved away from one another.

He had been joking but at that very moment that they were so close towards one another, he felt an undeniable and unexplainable jolt in his insides.

Hermione won't say it but he was sure she felt the same.

"I want to sleep now." Hermione simply said avoiding his gaze and the body that was perfectly shaped under the tight sweater he was wearing.

"Sorry." Draco quickly said taking a few more steps back from her. "Sorry, didn't mean to-"

He had meant it to be about the joke earlier on her reservations regarding the matter but suddenly, it felt like he was apologizing for a lot of other things.

"It's fine." Hermione said. "We need to make plans for tomorrow. Go to sleep. We both need rest."

"Yeah. Right. We should." Draco said letting her pass as he realized that it was two in the morning already and they were both still wide awake.

He was worried of her.

She was bothered like him – with the plan, the thoughts and the pros and cons of the whole situation they found themselves in.

He knew that she didn't want this at all but because she had a heart of gold as usual, she found herself offering help – no, not just help – offering herself to be the help.

And he, out of desperate measures and pressure of securing their family's wealth and ensuring his father does not land back on top of the social status, went on riding with the plan.

How stupid and pathetic of them both.

It wasn't like they were young and naïve.

No, this wasn't like they were young or native and completely clueless of the consequences of their actions.

They were very much aware of everything that was happening around them and could possibly happen around them.

"I'll try to wake up early." Draco said faking a yawn. "But in case you get up before I do, feel free to order homeservice or whatever."

"Yeah, okay, I will." Hermione said as she stopped by the doorway of the bedroom and turned to Draco. "You don't need to walk me here. You're just going to sleep five steps over there."

Draco blushed but if he was affected, he tried not to show the rest of his feelings.

He had been following her and had walked her right at the door of the room.

"Sorry. Habit..." Draco said looking away this time.

Hermione smiled at him.

"So the girls you date. You bring them to their doorstep?" Hermione teased with a smile. "This is how they fall for you?"

"Will you fall for it if I use it on you?" Draco mocked back at her with another smirk. "I'm just kidding. And that's not my style."

"What is your style?" Hermione curiously asked as she leaned by the door of her room, unconscious that she had been moving her right leg playfully on the carpeted floor.

"You really wanna know?" Draco asked moving closer to her and standing over her.

Hermione retreated.

"Idiot. Go to bed." Hermione said turning the knob and turning away from him when Draco stopped her, grabbing her wrist gently.

"Draco-" Hermione whispered and she suddenly felt her voice caught in her throat.

Their eyes met and Hermione was very sure that there was something nostalgic in this very moment.

It felt like some forgotten memory and the unmistakable feeling of some a deja vu.

"I need you to know that I appreciate this." Draco said keeping their eye contact. "All of this. I know it's not easy."

"Go to bed." Hermione simply said withdrawing her hand from him. "We have many things to do tomorrow."

If he was disappointed, he no longer showed her.

But he looked like he was at the edge of telling her something right out at the tip of his tongue.

Draco nodded but he didn't move away.

If any, he looked like he was leaning closer her.

Hermione felt some bizarre electricity all over her body and she knew this was a red flag.

"This isn't a good idea. You should go to bed." Hermione quickly said as she opened the door behind her. "Night, Malfoy."

And before Draco could even react or say anything, her wrist had vanished from his grasp and she had slammed the door right at his face.

He stared at the door and he could tell that she was leaning against it at the other side.

He wasn't sure why he was smiling, but he was.

"Right." Draco whispered to himself straightening up and walking back to the couch.

"Night ferret!" he heard her call from her room as if making sure he was alright.

He smirked.

"Go to bed you, know it all!" Draco called back as he walked back to the couch and sank bank, burying his face in his hands.

He watched as she obviously turned down the lights from the room seeing only very little glow through the gap of the door and the floor.

He sighed heavily and got back on the couch on a very uncomfortable position.

He opened his eyes and all he could see was the soft glow in the room from the fireplace.

He could hear nothing else but his own heart beat that was making abnormal sounds tonight.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Draco whispered as his heavy eyes closed in and all he could think about was the sweet vanilla and rose scent coming from Hermione's hair and not realizing that as he uttered her name, there was an evident smile back in his lips.

He closed his eyes, burdened by what was coming ahead and yet afloat with the thoughts of her.

Draco was halfway through dreamland, halfway through a few hours of bliss and escape in sleep when he heard it.

Or rather, he felt it.

Draco tried to ignore it for as much and as long as he could hoping it would go away.

But it didn't.

The glow of light continued to grow, the presence growing and wanting to be known.

"Fuck it." Draco muttered heavily as he opened his eyes and sure enough, the glowing light from the heavily curtained window was growing.

Draco sighed very heavily and without a choice, he slowly get up from the couch and reached over for his wand.

He whispered a spell around the room to ensure that Hermione wouldn't come out of the room or that she won't be hearing anything at all before he limped towards the locked window of their hotel room.

He stopped by the curtained window, staring at the glow at the other side that reflected through the room.

He didn't want to do this, he was too tired and too sleepy and tomorrow he was going to be buggered by Hermione's planning for hours.

Can't the stupid boy understand he also needed rest?

"If this isn't important, I'm going to bloody kill you." Draco whispered as he reached over the curtain and began to pull it over before reaching to open the locked window. "This is a very stupid idea and it's two in the morning for fuck's sake."

But Draco knew there was no point arguing and he was defeated already being the one having the weight of Hermione's care and well-being at the moment.

He had no choice.

He never had a choice.

Cold night air reached through the window and passed his face as he backed away from the open window, eyes weary and half-blinded by the floating, glowing light of a very large and strong Patronus of a stag with a very clear message with it.

And in just half an hour, Draco found himself inside a half-full Muggle bar just very near the hotel from which they were checked in.

He found him immediately and walked straight to his table at the corner in his large traveling cloak, thick scarf draped securely round his neck that concealed most of his face and wand inside his jacket pocket.

"It's three in the morning, you idiot." Draco said as he moved closer to the table and squeezed himself through the bench against the wall and sat back down placing his wand over the table between the two of them. "I told you I'll message you when we're settled and safe."

"Great to see you too, you imbecile." Harry greeted him in a snarky manner throwing over a thick folder across the table towards Draco's direction. "And you have a bloody problem."

"What is this?" Draco asked picking the folder up the table and quickly opening it to check its several contents of thickly piled up parchments.

Harry pulled his traveling cloak closer around himself to ensure that nobody recognizes him, eyes wary around the bar incase anyone would notice the two of them.

"Those documents are legit and recorded." Harry told him folding his arms across his chest and staring at Draco. "What do you want me to do with them? I already told you way back that this wasn't a good idea and look at them now, a problem as we've both gathered."

Draco ignored him and read through the files, mind quickly thinking of how to solve this problem he found minimal anyway.

"Burn them." Draco lazily said placing all the parchments back the thick folder and shoving it back across Harry. "Burn them all."

"You think that's a walk in the park?" Harry countered him with a look over his face.

"I think that you have access inside the Ministry like a walk in the park." Draco pointed out staring at Harry's worried expression. "This isn't a problem."

"Not yet." Harry quickly pointed out. "This is why I told you not to do it before. Now who's going to clean up after this mess? Me. Obviously. Again."

Draco's eyes slightly widened at the term but if he was irritated he controlled himself.

"This isn't just my mess or hers." Draco told him lowering his voice. "You're in it. Infact, if I remember clearly, you-"

"I remember clearly, thanks." Harry cut him short. "What I'm trying to say here is what the fuck? Why are you getting married?"

"We don't have a fucking choice!" Draco hissed back at him, eyes wide. "You saw what happened then. You know that your fucking government is rushing and panicking over this Marriage Law. If I didn't do it-"

"If you didn't do it, things will be stable and clear and we won't be-"

"Listen to me, you ungrateful git –"

"I'm the ungrateful git-"

"My point is, if I didn't do it we are at risk of losing her over the table like some poker chips, gabbling her over and risking her and-"

"We?" Harry interrupted him a little louder than he expected. "Me or you? Don't play games. It's just the two of us here. We both know that you're still concerned all over and still want to get involve-"

"I am involved!" Draco angrily hissed back at him unable to control his tone. "Ofcourse I'm bloody involved – I'm the fiancé here- "

"The fiancé now or the fiancé then?" Harry shot back at him, eyes wide and temper rising as well. "Don't bloody kid me. We went back and forth and in circles and we just landed right back up at the very idea that brought us all into this problem. If you were to ask me, you were only waiting time and you still always – always planned to end up into this-"

"I was away for years!" Draco spat at him as he moved closer the table as if to strangle Harry. "I was worse than exiled – I was – you have bloody no idea- how that felt, how I bloody felt in all those years-"

"And you have bloody no idea of the things I had to do, I had to endure to make sure she doesn't fucking remember anything!" Harry angrily yelled at him unable to stop himself before realizing too late that they were both up their feet, wands out and two glasses shattered at either side of them.

Draco cursed in spite of himself as people began to slowly look at their direction, confused of their stance but obviously aware of a possible brawl.


	33. Back to Square One

_**Author's Notes:**_ _**I am alive or almost certain that I still am.**_ _**I have been away due to some medical condition.**_  
 _ **I'm suffering something they call "SLE" and i'm not sure any of you know about that, but to make it short, it is something Selena Gomez recently acquired. I've had it since I was a kid and it comes and it goes. And right now, i'm on a phase they call as some 'flare up' meaning it's active in my system**_  
 _ **Been back and forth the hospital and despite all these, work was still at hand.**_ _**But enough of that, i don't want anything more depressing right now. Haha.**_ ___**It's a holiday in my country today due to the present weather condition again in my part of town, so here's a little chapter for everyone since I only have a handful of work today.**_  
 _ **This coming week, chapters for other stories would definitely be updated.**_ _**Hope you like this one out.**_ _**Thank you for all the reviews and welcome to all the new readers**_ _**Again, this is a slowburn Dramione but if you'd notice, we've been skipping and jumping on feelings and all through the chapters.**_ _**Hope all is well at your end of the world. How as the weekend?**_ _**PS**_  
 _ **I've noted the Muggle book 'Wuthering Heights' here. I've read chapters from it as it is the same, a gift of the same book has been given to me.**_  
 _ **Thought of using the book in the scenario.**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty**_

 _ **Back to Square One**_

"And stay out!"

They both landed fairly on their feet as they were thrown out of the bar.

The other men inside still kept giving them dirty looks but on a two on twenty bulky men, they both knew that even with wands, they were at a losing end.

"For the record, this is the second time this happened to us and it's your bloody fault." Draco spat at him straightening his clothes out and standing straight.

"Third time." Harry corrected him removing scoot from his cloak where the other bar man held him by the collar. "The second time you were the one who lost it at that Scottish seafood restaurant."

Draco looked up at him to protest, but his eyes narrowed as he recalled the incident and he rolled his eyes remembering the incident.

"Whatever." Draco murmured not wanting to speak about that time. "So what now?"

"Well first, we need to find a place to sit down-" Harry breathlessly asked him.

"And get ourselves thrown out again?" Draco interrupted him. "No, thanks. Speak here what you have to say."

"I can't just give you instructions here-"

"I beg your pardon?" Draco coldly told him. "Who says I'm giving you the right to give me instructions?"

He looked back at the blonde in front of him.

He knew this was going to be trouble the moment he returned but he also knew that he didn't have any choice.

Lucius Malfoy was a big problem right back up their arse and if Draco wasn't there, he was sure that the damage of that was bigger.

Draco was the line that was drawn in between the safe reality of what they had now against the past that they were sure was going to destroy a good present and future they both worked so hard to give Hermione.

"Well, you better act according to our plans!" Harry told him off as they began to walk down the street looking for a better place to talk. "Marrying her? Really?"

"If I didn't know any better, Potter, this isn't at all about marrying her." Draco sneered at him, walking faster next to Harry as they tried to avoid the crowd at the main road who were about to cross.

Harry looked violated.

"Meaning?" Harry bitterly spat back at him. "What do you-"

"You know what I mean." Draco said halting on his steps and Harry had to walk back to him, eyes focused on Draco's. "You're only mad because I asked her to marry me."

"You really thick that highly of yourself until now, don't you?" Harry sneered back at him folding his arms over his chest.

Draco stared at him, eyebrow raised.

It was a mannerism that Harry never actually did unless he was very defensive of himself about something.

And right now, he obviously was.

"Well isn't that the truth?" Draco went on seeing the effect he was doing on Harry. "You're not pissed because she got engaged over this whole bloody Marriage Law. You got pissed because she's engaged to me."

"You think?" Harry said unfolding his arms and walking right at Draco and matching his stance. "You think I'm bloody-"

"Well, isn't that truth?" Draco coldly shot back at him. "You're bloody pissed that we're right back at it."

"You think Malfoy that it's all about you-"

"I thought this is about you being pissed on it?"

"You think you still affect me?"

"No. But you're obviously affected that she's engaged and set to marry me. Again. Right back to square one as you've mentioned-"

"You have no idea-" Harry spat at him halting Draco from walking again and away from him. "You just don't know what I-"

"Well, isn't that what's shaking your balls off?" Draco interrupted him with a smirk over his face. "Well if you're so pissed then you should have acted fast and acted first and asked her to marry you instead-"

"Well, I already bloody did." Harry spat the words out of his mouth out of spite. "You should-"

Draco stopped and turned to him and Harry's eyes widened at the realization of what he had just told him

"Wait, a second –" Harry began as Draco halted and turned to him, a shrewd look over his face. "What I mean is that-"

"You what?" he slowly asked him turning back. "What did you bloody say?"

Harry stared back at Draco's suddenly enraged expression as he grabbed him, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"What did you just say?" he asked the poisonous hate distinguishable at the tip of his tongue.

Harry stared back at Draco's enraged expression.

For a moment there, he saw the boy he hated so much, the young Slytherin Seeker who made a handful of his time at Hogwarts miserable and the same Death Eater who had killed Albus Dumbledore.

Draco's cold glare was a mixture of hate and disappointment and disbelief towards what he had just told him.

He looked betrayed beyond his wits.

"Malfoy- wait – let me just clear it out-"

"What did you just bloody do?" Draco menacingly asked him as he advanced. "You little prick – I trusted you despite everything-"

"Nothing happened – " Harry reasoned at him, "I only asked – I panicked because of the law – it was nothing else but I did ask her to marry me-"

SMACK.

Harry already knew that Draco's fist had landed squarely over his face before he had hit back the ground.

He fell at the sidewalk, bloody dripping from his right nose.

"Bloody fuck." he clearly heard Draco spat angrily, loud and clear next to him as he gave them both a moment before bending over to pick him up by the collar of his cloak, dragging him towards a less crowded corner street.

" _You're here again."_

 _A familiar and unwelcome voice came by her table._

 _Hermione folded the small parchment containing her letter for Harry and kept it out of sight as she looked up at the pointed pale face of Draco Malfoy._

" _I could say the same to you." Hermione quietly said gesturing towards the window. "I saw you crossing over the street."_

" _Were you expecting I join you?" he asked and although unwelcome and uninvited, he pulled up the chair in front of her and sat at the same chair and table he did so months ago._

 _She looked at him and didn't say anything._

 _The Dark Lord Voldemort was back and now the whole wizarding world knew of it._

 _He was recruiting and the world was beginning to crumble at their feet._

" _Are you following me, Malfoy?" she asked and though her voice was calm, her eyes were cold on him._

" _Why would I do that?" he asked back with a very short smirk from his face as he settled on their chair in front of him._

 _He raised his wand to the waiter and asked for two of their best-selling coffee and then glared back at Hermione whose eyes were just transfixed at him._

" _Do you find this amusing?" she asked him after a while. "Do you find everything as a joke?"_

 _He stared back at her and he looked offended by her words._

 _He wasn't there to laugh or mock or anything._

 _He wasn't even sure why he was there._

 _But every summer, he watched her at that café every three in the afternoon on every Friday of the month._

 _It was a one time he saw her and out of curiosity, had then followed the routine, just watching her usually across the street._

 _Hermione would stay at the same corner table by the window, reading a book or writing something._

 _She was always alone and if she talked to anyone, it'll either be some elder people walking past her table or the servers of the place offering her something new from the menu._

 _She was always alone._

 _Whether it was her choice he wasn't sure._

 _But though he was always unwelcome as he always knew it to be, she never outright asked him to leave or hexed him to ask him to do so._

" _I don't find anything amusing." Draco told her. "I came here to read a book and have coffee. The usual."_

 _Hermione's lips pursed as she uncrossed her legs under the table and crossed it the other way.._

 _Draco stared back at her and couldn't help but stare at the nice dress she was wearing that revealed nothing but except the nice cut over and around her neck that shaped perfectly along her curvy cleavage._

 _He looked away, blushing when he realized that he was staring right at that spot of her and if Hermione noticed, she didn't say anything about it._

" _Coffee?" Hermione slowly asked him back. "And to read? There are many other vacant seats around us, Malfoy."_

 _She sat back comfortably, folding her arms over her chest and obviously waiting for him to explain why he was sitting by her table._

 _Draco opened his mouth but the waiter came to their table bringing in two of the usual coffee cup that he orders for them and he watched as Hermione thanked the server with a friendly smile and gesture._

 _The smile and expression quickly vanished when the man walked away and her face turned back to him._

 _It was indeed amusing to watch her turn from some warm and cozy person to the ice-princess on the next just because she was with him._

" _We're not children, Malfoy." Hermione said her eyes on him. "We both know that's not the truth. This isn't the first time you did this and we both know that's the truth. You don't come up here to read and to drink some Muggle coffee every week at this day and hour."_

" _You think I'm following you?" Draco asked calmly as he reached over the cup and began stirring the hot coffee in front of them._

" _Yes." Hermione answered him in a heartbeat. "At first I thought it was just me and then I realized it wasn't. You've been doing this every summer. You've been doing this for some time."_

" _And you're sure you're the one I come here for?" Draco asked with a small smile over his face as he took a sip from the coffee. "You don't even think it's the good coffee they have here?"_

 _In truth, it was the sweetest coffee he has ever tasted and he hated the crap out of it._

 _But she always ordered the same thing so he orders them the same thing every time he was there._

" _I don't think it's a coincidence that the owner of the café gets a vast and generous tip every summer for the mere information of my presence here. Yes?" Hermione asked him and Draco stopped in mid-action of stirring his coffee as he stared back at her, expression blank._

" _Excuse me?" Draco looked revolted._

" _Don't deny it." Hermione said. "I know you've been giving a generous amount of tip at the café to the owner to give you a head's up whenever I'm here already. You've been doing it for long and the first time you were forced to reveal yourself was when these boys over the summer-"_

" _Boys over the-"_

" _The ones you Stupefied, Malfoy." Hermione said through gritted teeth interrupting him. "See? You're not even – you seem proud of what you did-"_

" _Because I was." Draco told her recalling the memory of it. "And they all thought they passed out from drinking."_

 _She stared at his smiling expression._

 _If only it wasn't Malfoy and if only the stalking wasn't an issue for her, she would have found the memory funny and his presence, welcome._

" _You're missing my point." Hermione said after a while watching Draco continuously smile at the previous memory. "I can't believe you're doing this on purpose."_

" _Doing what on purpose?" Draco asked her slightly irritated._

" _This." Hermione said unfolding her arms and uncrossing her legs under the table as she began to lose her cool. "You've been following me! You've been doing this for a long time and it's not even funny. Why are you doing it? Why are you following me, Malfoy?!"_

 _Draco stared at her, completely lost for words._

 _He wasn't sure what to tell her._

 _He wasn't even sure why he wasn't outright denying what he was doing and was now running for his life to hide the humiliation of it._

 _Draco Malfoy, Slytherin and a Pureblood descent – following, stalking a Muggle-Born witch who was not just a Gryffindor but was also at the other side of the fence in the war._

 _No, he wasn't sure himself what he was doing._

 _For a moment, Hermione thought that Draco was going to reason something, was going to lie or anything else._

 _But he didn't._

 _His expression slowly changed, he was back in his calm expression as if what they were discussing wasn't a big deal for him at all._

" _You're really not going to talk about this, are you?" Hermione asked him knowing the truth anyway. "Fine. Let's talk about something else."_

" _You do like talking, don't you?" Draco said as he began over the club sandwich that a waiter just brought the rest of his order by the table. "Can't we sit back and appreciate the good food even just for a very short moment?"_

" _Fine." Hermione said ignoring his request. "Let's talk about something else. Last month."_

" _Last month?" Draco said swallowing a large portion of the clubhouse sandwich. "About two weeks ago? I don't recall being here. We had school if you have forgotten. We were at Hogwarts."_

" _Exactly." Hermione pointed out with a smirk. "We were at Hogwarts. That time, before the.."_

 _Draco looked up at her pause as it obviously gave her something to think about, something to dread about._

" _Before the what?" he slowly asked her, concerned at the way her expression had changed._

 _She looked back at him after being lost for a moment._

" _Granger-"_

" _At Hogwarts." Hermione continued breathing deeply. "Before we were to the Ministry. You and your squad. You were under orders from that vile woman."_

 _Draco paused._

 _He stopped eating and he knew what was going to come next as she stared at him, waiting for him to deny or explain something to her that he wasn't even sure himself why he did._

" _You saw us." Hermione pointed out. "You saw us escaping. You didn't do anything about it and you even lied to Pansy. What's that all about?"_

 _There was challenge in both her gaze and her tone._

 _She had her down at all ends and there was no denying it as she cornered him about this particular event._

" _I panicked." Draco said unsure anyway what he was going to reason out. "There were a lot of you."_

" _A lot of us?" Hermione said moving closer to the table. "It was just me Malfoy. And you were armed and I had –"_

" _What do you want me to say, Granger?" Draco impatiently said moving his plate and cup of coffee slightly away from him and moving closer the table as well so they could hear one another's whispers clearly._

" _I want you to tell me the truth." Hermione hissed back at him. "You lied to Pansy about us when you obviously saw us escaping. You led them away and I was there and barely armed, Malfoy. Why did you save my life?"_

 _He looked back at her obviously rattled by her questions and it was getting harder by the moment to deny things from her._

 _She was always intelligent and could put things together in a snap and a blink._

 _She had obviously dwelled on that incident long enough to corner him now._

 _Had she been thinking about it the whole summer that had passed?_

" _I saved your life?" Draco repeated not meeting her eyes. "I know you're always ahead of yourself, Granger. But I didn't know that you'd be this way-"_

" _I'm not kidding with you, Malfoy." Hermione interrupted him shoving away the napkin from the table he had been trying to reach. "Look at me right now and tell me I'm wrong. Look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't save my life and I'm bloody mistaken to what I saw that day at school."_

 _He looked at her._

 _And for a moment, he thought she was angry._

 _No, she wasn't._

 _She looked confused and slightly agitated but she wasn't angry about it._

 _If any, she looked desperate enough for an answer to tolerate him by her table right now._

" _Why is it a big deal to you?" Draco asked her as he gently removed her hand around his wrist. "It was just a spur of a moment. I didn't know what to do and everyone else was running over their arses."_

" _You had clear orders from Umbridge." Hermione pointed out unable to put it down. "You were to capture each or any of us. You had me then, Malfoy and yet you didn't –"_

" _It was a spur of the-"_

" _I heard Pansy." Hermione cut him short. "I heard you. You led them away. Why did you do it, Malfoy?"_

" _I don't know why this is such a big fuss for you, Granger-"_

" _Because I want to know the truth-"_

" _I already told you it's just spur of the moment-_

" _Don't lie to me!" Hermione squealed at the top of her lungs calling the attention of the nearby tables._

" _Hermione, calm down." Draco said reaching for her across the table. "Just bloody sit down and-"_

" _Don't tell me to calm down- " Hermione angrily told him moving her hand away from his reach. "I asked you-"_

" _Why do you have to know something that has passed already-"_

" _Because I want to know-"_

" _It doesn't even matter-"_

" _It matters to me-"_

" _I already told you – why is this even a big deal for you-"_

" _Because I want to know why you saved my life!" Hermione shrieked at him, eyes wild at his direction._

" _Because Pansy was bloody hell going to really hurt you if she saw you-"_

" _But why?!" Hermione still asked him. "You understand my question, Malfoy – why did you-"_

" _I bloody don't know!" Draco yelled back this time. "I bloody don't know what you want me to say-"_

" _I want you tell just tell me the truth-"_

" _I already told you- "_

" _You had to do it, you had a reason Malfoy – tell me what it is-"_

" _There wasn't any-"_

" _Make me understand!" Hermione equally yelled back at him. "Make me understand-"_

" _I couldn't see you hurt!" Draco raged back at her. "I couldn't see you hurt – that's all I know – I don't even understand it – don't ask me-"_

" _Bullocks – you're still lying – tell me why you saved my life-"_

" _Because I couldn't see you hurt!" Draco yelled unable to stop the words from his mouth now. "I couldn't I already told you that-"_

" _But why would you care? Why would you-"_

" _Because I bloody like you and I couldn't stand back there and see you hurt!" Draco angrily spat at her, standing up and throwing the napkin back down the table._

 _Hermione stared at him, shocked._

 _It took Draco a moment to recover and realize what he had just said._

 _His eyes were wide and he stared back at her in utter fear._

 _The silence around them told them both that they had drawn too much attention as well._

 _Nearby tables were staring at them already and a waiter was looking at their direction, ready to ask if things were alright and advise that they should take it outside._

" _I have to go." Draco suddenly said, completely red in the face as he grabbed his wand from the other chair and avoided her gaze._

" _Wait." Hermione said quickly seeing panic and fear in his eyes._

 _He took his things and threw bills over their table aware of the eyes on them now._

" _I shouldn't be here." Draco muttered more to himself. "I have to go."_

" _Malfoy, wait." Hermione insisted quickly grabbing her cloak as she staggered to pull herself away from the table and follow Draco's leaving figure. "Wait – Malfoy, let's talk – Malfoy!"_

 _Draco retreated from the café as fast as he could go, not looking back at her despite hearing her voice calling desperately back at him._

 _He wanted to curse himself for what he had just said._

 _He had been careless and spiteful and now it was out._

 _Snape was bloody going to kill him if he finds out that he had been unable to control his emotions after all the training he had been giving Draco._

 _His own mother would probably skin and gut him out alive._

 _He should never have been there._

 _He should never have stalked her for day one and had controlled himself the days after._

 _Draco lowered his head and walked faster, hearing her still calling his voice somewhere behind him._

 _He moved to pull his cloak closer to himself when he realized that he must have left it back at the café where he had hung it at the other chair._

 _He suddenly felt cold._

 _In the heat of the summer, he felt exposed and cold walking by the ends of that Muggle street knowing he could never go back there and never show his face to her ever again._

"Do I even ask?"

"No." Draco said eyeing her for a moment before turning to face her completely on the couch.

Hermione sat by the hotel couch and prepared a hot compress for his face that had a big blue on the left side and a blood-dried left nose.

"I don't even know what to think." Hermione said pressing the warm cloth over his face to both clean and heal his slightly beaten face. "Coming back here at this hour. And there I was thinking you were already fast asleep."

He didn't look at her, he flinched in pain but he didn't say anything as she continued to heal his face.

He had strike Harry and had allowed him a few minutes of brawl only to let out both their stress over the situation.

And then they decided to talk again when they were both better and not in the mood to kill one another.

Sometimes, it fascinated him to see himself grow in that kind of relationship with Harry that neither of them really understood yet understand at the same time.

It was weird and mind-boggling, but it was there and it works for them both.

"Did you worry?" Draco asked looking back at her as she damped the cloth's other side and ready to put over his right cheek again where his beaten side was.

Her eyes passed his left cheek where his burn mark was but she quickly averted her eyes to the other side of his face.

"What do you think?" Hermione said pressing the cloth painfully over his face.

Draco painfully flinched.

"I think you're trying to kill me." Draco shot at her flinching in pain as she purposely deepened her press over his injured face.

"Well if you would bloody stay still and stop talking we'd finish this fast enough to get some good sleep." Hermione angrily said throwing the cloth back the basin with warm water.

"Well you're hurting me on purpose." Draco complained at her. "If you'd be a little gentle Granger-"

"Well you should have told that to your attacker earlier." Hermione spat at him obviously enraged but his little activity. "Who did you have a fight with?"

"I thought we're not discussing it?" Draco asked her not wanting to remain at the subject. "I thought you said-"

"Well, you little bloody prick. You should have been more careful." Hermione sighed heavily rolling her eyes and taking the cloth again as she continued to heal him. "I don't want to be the wife that continuously cleans after your mess."

"So you really consider yourself my wife now?" Draco asked her with a smirk but it quickly faded upon seeing Hermione's expression. "Aw – Granger-"

"Just so you know, this isn't funny." Hermione said striking the beaten blue over his face. "And next time you go for a night brawl don't wake me up to help you clean up."

"I didn't wake you up!" Draco protested as she finished up with his face. "You were here in the living room like some scorned wife waiting for a husband who sneaks back home late-"

"Well what do you think?" Hermione exclaimed at him as she finished up and rigidly grabbed his chin to check both sides of his face if there was any blood or dirt she must have missed. "I was waiting here for hours – not knowing where the fuck you were-"

"So you got worried?" Draco asked her knowing the answer. "Come on, just say it. I wanna hear it."

"You wanna hear it?" Hermione asked with a raised brow at him. "You wanna hear that you're a prick who made me wait and made me clean-"

"No, I want to hear that you got worried." Draco said reaching for her hand and gently holding her to calm her down. "I want to hear that you got worried about me, Hermione."

He reached for her hand, her left hand in particular and Hermione only stared at him.

His fingers moved and reached over for her left forearm and down the wrist and he made gentle circles and movements to calm her down.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked staring back at him and feeling herself calm down at the gesture. "How did you know-"

It was the spot in her arm that when correctly treated to, calmed her down.

It was a special gesture that was only ever done by two people in her life.

And she can't recall telling Draco about it.

"How did you do that?" Hermione accused him withdrawing her arm from him. "How did you-"

"How did I what?" Draco asked quickly letting her arm go. "You're over thinking again."

He moved and looked away from her, knowing that he was again under her hard and scrutinizing gaze.

Silence passed them and if she had any question about it, she no longer pursued it.

Her gaze fell instead over his burn mark.

Draco looked up at her, noticing where she was staring.

She tried to break their eye contact but her eyes then landed at the side of his left cheek where his face had been burned.

"Does it hurt?" she asked unable to stop herself from being curious as to how and where he really got it. "Does it still hurt?"

He looked back at her and she did the same, unable to understand the look over his eyes.

He looked at her and he couldn't help but stare at his lips that looked oddly radiant from the glowing light from the fireplace near them.

Did the scar still hurt?

Did the burn mark he had accumulated during the war still hurt?

"No." Draco gently answered her looking her in the eye again. "It got healed when I was studying abroad. I stayed at Northern France too; they had a type of medical school that specialized burns and cursed ones."

Hermione nodded at him in understanding.

She sat before him, eyes on him and for some reason, she felt it again.

Their close proximity always made her feel this way.

Some strange, unknown and literally emotional connection with Draco.

A sort of déjà vu that tells her somewhat that they've been in this situation before, that they had talked about these things or rather, had endured and shared the same moments before.

"I stayed at France." Hermione said suddenly recalling its relevance to her. "For some time. I applied at some work and a short lived vacation."

"I know." Draco whispered back at her with a smile.

"You know?" Hermione asked with a half-smile over her face. "You know I stayed at –"

"I mean, I heard." Draco said giving her an assuring smile. "I heard from some Hogwarts alumna before. Lives of the war heroes were famous and sought after."

Hermione smiled at him and whether she believed him or not, she obviously brushed the subject away.

Her smile slowly faded as her eyes moved back to his scar.

She couldn't help but look at it as if it meant something and not just to Draco, but to him.

"Do you mind?" she asked him slowly unable to control her hand as it moved to her scar.

Draco stared at her as her eyes moved and focused over the burn mark.

He shook his head and moved his left cheek closer to her so she could take a closer look at it.

"I don't recognize it." Hermione whispered moving herself closer to him and not realizing that they were now not only close to one another but was actually only inches apart, facing one another.

Her fingers gently traced its lines and the shape it created that somewhat created a vague symbol.

"You won't recognize it." Draco whispered back at her as his hand slowly moved around her waist and Hermione even moved herself closer his reach. "It's Dark Magic."

Her eyes narrowed as she closely started at the burn.

The longer she stared at it, the more she felt curious on its history.

Draco closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as her soft fingers caressed and held his left cheek.

He wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or she was really holding him and caressing him gently.

But he was sure that this wasn't a good idea.

He already had his other hand around her waist and Hermione's other hand was actually over his other arm as.

"Who did it?" her voice came to him as she kept her gaze over it as if recognizing something. "Who burned your face?"

Draco's thought halted.

He opened his eyes and looked back at her concerned features.

He looked like he wasn't ready to tell her and neither did he look like he wanted to tell her.

But she was asking and she trusted him now – the way he trusts her all the same.

Would it really hurt anything if he told her the truth?

"Draco?" her voice came again as her eyes focused back on him.

The look in her eyes told him that it would hurt.

"My father." Draco responded no longer meeting her eyes this time. "He did it at the manor. In front of everyone else. In front of my mother."

Whatever he had been expecting her to react, it was obviously kept from him.

The hate passed her eyes again – the same consuming hate in her eyes returned once more that always alarmed him.

It showed a side of Hermione that not the world knew of but he could recognize it from anywhere in the world.

"He's going to die a painful death, Draco." Hermione said as she forced herself to control the tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. "I swear to you that he's going to die."

She looked up at him, spite and bitterness in her eyes and voice.

And Draco felt that he couldn't look at that kind of pain.

He could no longer take it; to be with her and to be this close after everything.

"Let's not talk about him." Draco said gently taking her other hand into his. "I don't want to talk about him."

He reached over and removed the damp cloth from her other hand and moved everything else away from them.

She only stared at him, silence in her eyes as she shared the moment with Draco.

He moved to her, closer until their bodies no longer had a gap in between.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered seeing Draco look at her in a manner that was both familiar and vague in her memory at the same time. "You're right. We should talk about other important things."

And though she said those words, Draco felt that her thoughts were away from reality.

His fingers closed in around her other hand as her gentle fingers held his in place and his other hand moved around her, pulling her closer to him.

He wasn't sure if she even realized it but if she did, she obviously had no protest.

Hermione looked back at him and she recognized that look in his eyes.

They were inches apart and she could feel the warmness of his body against her.

"What do you want to talk about?" she slowly asked him as Draco's face moved closer to her as he edged them comfortably along the large and soft couch.

They obviously both knew what they wanted to talk about or rather, what they both wanted to do.

He looked at her and an understanding passed both their eyes.

If she was afraid, she didn't show it.

If he was reluctant, he didn't show it either.

They both felt it but neither considered nor denied the growing feeling inside of them that only matched the uneven tempo of their heartbeats.

Potter was right, he was back to square one.

But bloody fuck.

What the fuck matters anyway?

"Draco?" her voice came again as her gaze met his and she felt his body pressed against him.

"Us." Draco warmly whispered against her lips. "I just want us."

"Draco-" Hermione softly whispered before her voice caught in her throat.

But her words were unheard.

For without reservations, he moved towards her and captured her lips with his and kissed her very deeply with such longing that match Hermione's.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Breakfast**

"This isn't a good idea…" Hermione murmured in the gaps of their kisses as she tried to avert her face to the other side only getting responses from Draco by receiving his hungry lips along the side of her neck. _"Not…good…idea…Oh god, D-Draco..."_

"Hmmm.." murmured unable to think of an appropriate response as he moved his face as he tilted her head back into position, murmuring into her mouth, deeply kissing her. "I know… Oh, 'Mione..i missed-"

Draco quickly cut his words back, continuously kissing her.

But Hermione's eyes shot open and she stopped responding to the kisses.

She had definitely heard what she had said.

Whatever it was either of them had been thinking the whole time were well better off and had probably gone flying out of the kitchen window by the time Hermione had broken the kiss.

They were now by the couch, Hermione's back on the softest spot on it, her fingers tight around Draco's neck and fingers grazing against his scalp.

Draco lay on top of her with one hand around her neck and the other moving under the hems of her dress and along her widespread thighs while he was continuously lost in the kiss.

She lay breathless under him, eyes now open in complete shock and loss for words as Draco stopped kissing her, meeting her eyes.

He was looking at her in a questionable gaze until he realized the full impact of what had just happened.

His eyes averted and his expression changed.

He quickly looked alarmed, lips red from Hermione's tight-lip soft bite earlier while his eyes strayed very momentarily to her lips that were swollen from his kisses.

She looked back at him, stricken but at the same time, the undeniable look of being smitten was written all over her blushing cheeks.

Neither of them made a movement this time but could well hear the others' loud and heavy breathing.

They both looked like neither knew what to do or say because they were obviously just as shocked at their actions and the reciprocation they received.

Ofcourse the first to move or react was the one who loses first.

"Hermione, I'm sorry-" Draco gasped, being the first to recover at what had just happened. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Shit." Hermione very clearly said enough for Draco to recognize the panic that was growing inside of her. "Damn it."

She recovered, fear passing her features as her eyes moved to his disheveled clothes and her spread legs accommodating space for Draco.

"'Mione, please-" Draco began but she was fast and she pushed him off her with so much force and had jumped off from the couch, moving as fast and far away from him.

But Draco's reflexes were just as fast.

He followed her to the door and was quick into blocking her as he grabbed her arm, gently making her face him.

"I'm sorry." Draco quickly and firmly told her as beaded sweat threaded his forehead. "Please, Hermione. I didn't mean to harm you in any way-"

"Let my hand go." Hermione said finding her voice again. "I shouldn't-"

"I'm sorry, that was me – that was my fault-" Draco breathlessly said. "I didn't – I would never force you – I just, it was –"

"I shouldn't be here." Hermione said "I don't think we should – that you should-"

"Yes, it's me." Draco agreed with her. "It's me, completely my own fault and-"

His eyes widened as Hermione moved farther from him when he attempted to reach her again.

He tried to pull her to his arms to comfort her but she was evasive as if she had been expecting to be attacked.

She shoved his hand away, eyes wide in fear unsure of what to do next.

"Mione, I'm sorry-"

"Don't call me that!" Hermione snapped at him, eyes flashing for a very brief moment as her furious tone echoed throughout the whole room.

Draco blinked, staring at her in utter surprise.

If there was anything today that transpired and had gutted him down, it was that look on her face – the one look he has not seen before or rather didn't expect from her.

The vicious and almost murderous look from her face that had quickly vanished as it had come.

Hermione must have realized this because she blinked, looking away and recovering with a completely different look over her face.

She breathed heavily as she obviously tried to still herself and control her temper.

"I think we should call it a night." Hermione's features were softening again as she gained back her control. "We don't want to do something we would both regret – something we both don't want-"

"Don't want?" Draco repeated, confused as hell because he was sure that she did want that either.

"It's going to ruin any plans we have." Hermione quickly shot at him. "We already talked about things and rules and this – this isn't – "

"This is what?" Draco tried to reason to her, trying to remain at the subject and unwilling to just shove it under the rug with the rest of the unspoken things between them. "This is what Hermione?"

She looked up at him, eyes sharp.

"I said I want to go to bed." Hermione firmly and coldly said. "This is not part of our plans. It's going to ruin anything we have. We both enlisted things that we - you know that these things are-"

"I know the things that are on the list." Draco pointed out backing away from her. "I wrote some of them myself and we are going to have it bounded tomorrow and I've read it atleast twenty times."

"I'm trying to make things right." Hermione shot back, unwilling to take rest at his reasons.

Draco stared at her unsure of what else to say as she moved around the room and headed for her bedroom without even looking back at him to wait for his answer.

He wasn't sure what she was thinking or feeling at that moment, but Draco felt regretful and disappointed upon the fear he inflicted upon her.

He was confused with her and angry with himself.

"It's my fault." Draco kept on insisting. "Please don't feel bad or think that-"

"I am not thinking of anything." Hermione cut him short as she faced him again, shoving his hand away from her once more. "Just don't – don't' –"

"Don't touch you." Draco said moving his hands up in the air to show it to her and stepping two steps back from her. "I got that. I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at her and at the way he looked so ridiculous in showing and proving to her that he was two steps away into barking like a dog should she request for it.

"We have a long day tomorrow." Hermione said gesturing him to lower his hands as it made her feel uncomfortable. "We better just retire the night and rest."

She didn't wait for him to answer again.

She moved and turned away from him and before he could even do or say anything else, Hermione reached the bedroom and had slammed the door right at his face with a snap.

"Brilliant." Draco told himself turning away from the door and pulling on his hair and burying his face in his hands in frustration. "Way to go, Draco. What happened to stay being a gentleman and patient with her? What an idiot. Fuck it."

 _"You do understand you would have to speak one way or another, right?" Hermione asked folding her arms and staring at Draco right across her from the café table._

 _Atleast two weeks had passed since they last saw one another here and since he walked right out at her._

 _This time around, he sent her a note if he could see her back at the café._

 _He wasn't sure she was going to show up but he still went and she did show up._

 _Hermione was reluctant upon receiving it and wasn't sure how to respond._

 _But last week, she wasn't at the café because her parents' assistant at the clinic had gotten ill and she offered to replace her for the day where two Muggle clients were coming in for important check-ups._

 _She knew that her sudden absence from the café might have Draco thinking that it had something to do with the last time they saw one another._

 _"Where were you last time?" Draco asked straight out._

 _Hermione's eyebrow raised at his demanding tone as if she was meant to tell him that she couldn't make it._

 _"Excuse me?" Hermione replied in her own sassy tone._

 _"You heard me." Draco said unable to control his tone completely. "I ask you why you weren't here the last time."_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm not comprehending." Hermione replied shortly sitting straight over her chair. "I don't believe I have the responsibility to tell you why I wasn't here and what I do with my life."_

 _If Draco was offended, he didn't show her._

 _His eyes rested on hers as if he was trying to read her._

 _Actually he was._

 _Since the summer began, aunt Bella had been teaching him to control his mind and how to look through another's._

 _He had been successful into working her way into other Death Eaters' minds and Crabbe and Goyle's when they visited the manor over the weekend._

 _Though he had tried and failed to completely go through his mother's and aunt Bella's mind, he was able to very momentarily go through Snape's mind but had been completely blocked right after he got through._

 _And right now, he was torn and at the verge of deciding whether he was going to penetrate her mind or not._

 _He felt that it wasn't right to seek through her privacy._

 _She wasn't like the rest of them and he definitely didn't want to practice on her._

 _"Malfoy, if you've got nothing to say, I have to go." Hermione said quickly pushing her chair from the table as she stood up. "This was nice but I don't think this is-"_

 _"Wait, I'm sorry." Draco said & was quick to his feet as he stood up and grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away from the table. "I just want a word – I want to speak-"_

 _"Then speak up." Hermione said staring at his hand around her wrist. "Because I've gotten here and all I get is-"_

 _"I'm sorry." Draco said letting her arm go as she slowly sat back down. "I would like to apologize to you about the last time we saw one another here-"_

 _"That's it?" Hermione interrupted him and the look she was giving him didn't exactly give a clear message for Draco._

 _He wasn't sure if she was disappointed by the reason he asked her to meet today._

 _"Well, I just wanted things settled-" Draco began to explain to her. "I don't want to go back to Hogwarts bearing this along with some hate from you and-"_

 _"Hate from me?" Hermione repeated unable to stop herself from sounding this way. "We're two years away from graduating, Malfoy. It's really nice for you to grow a conscience now about six years, later?"_

 _Draco stared at her and was sure that it all wasn't going in accordance to his plans of seeing her tonight._

 _He already look frustrated in search of something, anything to make her listen to him and understand that he only wanted to clear his screw-up._

 _And he simply wanted to see her and spend time with her._

 _Hermione opened her mouth to say something else but Draco breathed heavily and raised both his arms in front of her._

 _"Fine, I'll leave." Draco said gathering his things from the table and avoiding her stern gaze. "I just wanted to talk. Make things right before school starts. We're both nearly graduating, Granger. I also have dreams and I don't want any of them getting tainted just because you have some severe hard feelings against me."_

 _"Severe hard feelings against you?" Hermione mocked watching him get his belonging across the table and shove it all inside his bag again. "Where are you going?"_

 _"Home." Draco said. "Or atleast that's what it's supposed to be called."_

 _She heard him mutter the last words and were sure that he was telling it more to himself than to her._

 _She suddenly felt guilty hearing the spite in his tone._

 _"What were you reading?" she asked curiosity as she saw him shove a book inside his bag that he had been so immersed into before she got to their table._

 _"Haven't really delved into it." Draco said pulling it back out of his bag and moving it across the table to her. "Bought it right across."_

 _"You read Muggle books?" Hermione gasped reaching for the book and quickly recognizing it._

 _Wuthering Heights._

 _"I think the words are the same in this world, isn't it?" Draco answered her in a sassy way. "Or isn't that so?"_

 _"Very funny." Hermione said eyeing him and opening what looked like an age-old copy of the book and as gently as she could, moving it across the pages and skipping to a particular chapter._

 _Draco continued fixing his bag but his eyes were on her._

 _She was so interested into the book and reading a passage with quick movements of her lips, he knew that she's read it._

 _Probably about a dozen times already._

 _"So do you like it?" Draco slowly asked her as he reached for the last item on the table and placing it ever slowly over his bag._

 _Her eyes moved to him for a very brief moment as if it was a sin to talk to someone in deep into a book._

 _"Sorry." Draco haughtily said crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for her to finish a passage in a page._

 _He waited._

 _And waited for another minute but she had moved into another page and another._

 _Draco cleared his throat to indicate that he was ready to leave if only she'd hand him his book back._

 _"Granger." Draco said but she completely ignored him, biting her lower lip as she moved across another page with a narrowed look over her face. "I would like to-"_

 _"Shush, just a moment." Hermione said without looking up at him. "This is a good part when he was about to.."_

 _"I'd appreciate if you don't spoil it." Draco said although through his quick eyes, he saw that she was at a middle page and at a chapter that he's already read. "I was just beginning-"_

 _"Did you know this is an authentic 1900s maybe something copy?" Hermione suddenly said her eyes glued back at the edges of the book as she carefully held it._

 _Draco stared back at her._

 _He wasn't sure he knew that._

 _But the book that looked like that had been expensive and knowing things about artifacts and old things, he knew it must have had some important value when he bought it._

 _A man was haggling for it and the owner of the book shop saw the sharp young lad enter who obviously had money and would unlikely haggle anything from his shop._

 _He tended to Draco and he saw the book and immediately asked how much it was and in a few minutes, it was his._

 _"Ofcourse I knew it." Draco boastfully lied to her sitting back down across her and pulling a large paper bag under the table and showing it to her. "Do you really think I have no taste or is an idiot of some sort?"_

 _Hermione's jaw dropped, eyes wide._

 _In the paper bag, were several more copies of age old classics and books of sorts that Draco was now sure had meaning and value because of the price value each had been sold to him._

 _Hermione looked back up at him, a look of confusion and excitement on her face._

 _She was obviously rattled and battling whether his presence was welcome._

 _Should it be not, the books were now going out of the café with Draco and should he be welcome by the table, she could atleast ask him if she could see or touch any of them._

 _She hated herself and for a moment, her love for books._

 _"Well, tell me more about what you bought." Hermione said rolling her eyes and closing the first book by the table and reaching over the paper bag that Draco was handing her. "Might as well be useful."_

 _Draco smirked as he settled himself back comfortably across her and raised his other hand for the waited._

 _"Well, there are selections there I'm not sure about, but I did buy them because they looked good to read and the owner were offering them." Draco gloated at her as the waited came to their table. "Breakfast, Granger?"_

 _"My usual." Hermione said her head almost inside the large paper bag of books. "Bacons and sausages and stuff. You know it already."_

 _Draco's smirk widened as he looked up at the waiter who was smiling back at him, excited to take his order._

 _"Yes, so I'll take that large bacon and sausages breakfast platter with cheese and omelette on the side – make sure the egg only stays for two minutes, with a bit more of milk to keep it tender and a half and gently stirred-" Draco said remembering Hermione once ordering her meal this way. "Then a fresh glass of your morning juice with it, don't put sugar in it – she doesn't like anything sweet – right, Granger?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah." Hermione replied from under the table as she struggled to take two books from the bag that were stuck._

 _Draco looked away from her and smiled back at the waiter watching Hermione with amused eyes._

 _"Girlfriend?" the waited mouthed at him._

 _Draco's eyes stirred back at Hermione who was still under the table._

 _A playful smile passed his lips and he wasn't sure why but he nodded naturally._

 _"Yes." Draco mouthed back at him with a wink. . "And I'll have another cup of the dark coffee with cinnamon – a platter of the muffins and bacon for me and can you put some hashbrowns as sides instead of the fries?"_

 _"Yes, sir." the waiter noted down. "Will have everything here within 10 minutes. Thank you."_

 _"Thank you, young lad." Draco said knowing the man was perhaps just a year or two younger than they were and was obviously excited at his part-time job in the café. "Make it quick please, we don't want her hungry."_

 _He nodded and excitedly hopped away from their table to start on their orders._

 _Draco settled back and Hermione's head came back on the table with two books with her back on the table._

 _"What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked fixing her hair out of her face._

 _"Nothing." Draco lied quickly tapering down his smile. "It's a good morning, isn't it?"_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she settled back over her chair and reached for another book._

 _"So find anything interesting?" Draco slowly said knowing the answer already._

 _"I've already read all of them." Hermione told him lifting a page of the book in her hand. "I find them all interesting."_

 _"That's good then." Draco said watching her across the table with genuine delight over his face. "We've got something to talk about."_

 _"I really don't like talking when I read." Hermione found herself saying turning another page of the book in her hand._

 _The smile on his face faded a little but the waiter came back with his coffee and Hermione's glass of juice._

 _Hermione quickly shut the book close and smiled at the waiter, thanking him._

 _"Well, I was-"_

 _"But I can make time." Hermione cut him short moving every book gently aside their large table. "We can talk over breakfast about all these books."_

 _He looked at her and waited in confusion._

 _And then she smiled at him._

 _Sooner than expected, the breakfast trays were already being delivered by their table and before Draco could comprehend everything, they were already talking about the books, the book shop and the things to be found in the shop across the café while they both enjoyed their breakfast together, history and reality, set aside._

"Rise and shine!" Draco heard a distinct loud voice and before he knew it, his eyes were blinded by the strong sunlight from outside the windows as curtains were drawn open.

"What in the name of Salazar's-" Draco began turning to the other side and burying his face to the side of the couch.

He had been up most of the night, unable to stop thinking about what has happened between them and had been thinking and practicing what exactly to tell Hermione that morning.

Apparently, someone had gotten over it faster than he did.

Or rather, she was punishing him for it.

"Get up, Malfoy." Hermione's loud and bossy tone came and he felt a nudge at the edge of the couch. "Come on, we've got stuff to do and wedding to plan."

"What bloody time is it?" murmured not wanting to move his head away from where he buried it at the depth of the couch and under the blankets.

He hated the night that had passed and hated the uncomfortable couch from which they've agreed upon he would stay in for the rest of their period at the hotel.

"Time to get up." Hermione simply answered and by the sound of it, she was pulling the curtains wider open.

"Can you bloody close that?" Draco said knowing it wasn't going to happen anyway. "Are you trying to blind me or something?"

"Just wake you up." Hermione said moving back to the couch and this time pulling the blankets off from him. "Come on, wake up."

His hands were quick to stop her.

He wasn't bloody wearing anything except for the loose pajamas he had over – no boxers or anything else.

"Easy tiger." Draco said pulling the blanket back in place and moving himself to face her from the couch as Hermione closed the curtains back now he was up and was rubbing his eyes open.

"Why aren't you wearing anything?" she asked when she let go of the blankets, eyes quick to move away from him.

"I was sleeping, Granger." Draco snapped at her. "I sleep this way. Why are you waking me up? It's bloody seven."

He checked his black and aged wrist watch and stared up at her pulling the blankets back in place so she wouldn't see that she just bloody woke Captain John from down south.

"I couldn't sleep lastnight, so I made a list." Hermione said handing over a few folders in front of his face.

"You couldn't sleep?" Draco asked yawning and reaching for them in his hands. "Is it because of lastn-"

"It's because there are too many things to prepare for the wedding." Hermione cut him short as she stood before him, arms folded

Draco looked up at her and slowly going back to his senses, he was sure that her tone right out told him that she wasn't going to speak about lastnight and they both best bury it under the rug – as he thought so, with the rest of the things buried down there.

He watched as Hermione turned away from him and walked to their little small kitchen.

"Coffee or anything?" she asked and she heard him moving around the breakfast table. "I already ate but I ordered for you. If you don't like it, just don't eat them. We need to leave before nine cause we have an appointment in this invitation place."

"Appointment?" Draco repeated recalling what he had for the day.

He was sure that he was just about to make a list of things to do today for the wedding.

He slapped his face several times to wake up and stood up, securing the blanket around his lower body as he walked barefoot across the soft carpeted floor to the kitchen leaving the envelopes she had given him.

He reached the kitchen and she was by the counter top, reading a Muggle paper in her hand and a glass of juice in her hand.

"I already ate most the bacon." Hermione said pointing over the half finish platter across the table. "But I ordered you some breakfast muffins and bacon. And oh, some hashbrowns too."

Draco stared at the table and back at her as she read the paper in her hand.

He looked back at the table and though she was half done with her own meal, he was sure that this was the very meal he always ordered for her at the café years back.

"You do eat that, right?" Hermione asked lowering the paper and sitting by the table and grabbing another bacon from her platter.

"Yes, thanks." Draco muttered still gathering his thoughts and senses together as he stared at her order for him.

She got it all perfectly right.

"How did you know I would eat this?" he asked, slightly confused as he reached out for some of the muffins and the cup of coffee.

It was dark and had cinnamon in it.

His eyes moved back to her as she continued with the paper eating a long bacon in her other hand.

"Granger?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know I would eat this?" his voice was slightly serious and insistent.

"Everybody eats them." Hermione casually answered him as she turned the other page of the paper. "It's called a breakfast?"

He looked back at her, still slightly worried and when Hermione looked back at her, she caught his expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked closing the paper and placing it aside as she reached for her glass of juice that Draco had been staring at for the past half minute.

"Nothing." Draco replied quickly turning to his meal. "So you just guess I'd eat this?"

"They were on the menu." Hermione plainly pointed out. "I don't think you're a pancakes and strawberry person."

He looked at her, evidently slightly stressed about something but he still began his breakfast all the same.

The cup of coffee was perfect.

"And the coffee?" he slowly asked her.

"It was the only black in the menu." Hermione answered finishing her glass of juice. "And I asked them to add a bit of cinnamon in it. I thought you might like it."

"Thought I might like it?" Draco repeated, doubtful.

"Yes." Hermione answered clipping the paper away. "Look, I don't know, I just had a feeling you'd like it. Was I wrong?"

Draco stared at her, unsure of what to answer.

Everything she ordered for him were the exact things he usually ordered back at the Muggle café years ago.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, slightly alarmed.

"Nothing." Draco lied to her, smiling and beginning fully over his breakfast tray. "All is just perfect."

He ignored her, knowing her eyes were on him again and was probably scrutinizing the whole situation in front of her.

"No, they have an advance copies of that in level 12 Potions study." Draco pointed out as he lifted another page of the book he was reading and was smirking at her.

"I didn't know that." Hermione said eyes narrowed as she read the list in her hand. "I thought this was the official list."

"Nope." Draco said grabbing the list from her hand and she watched as he scrawled something at the back of the parchment. "You check this list. This is the official list."

He handed it back to her and Hermione read it with thorough inspection of her eyes.

They were at some Muggle park in the city of London.

The sky wasn't too bright but was just right that afternoon.

They had breakfast and had gone onto a Muggle museum that were exhibiting special editions of books for only three days.

They spent the whole morning that right after their early breakfast at the café and because Draco had given his time with her, she had to give time for him in his request to go to that Muggle park he had been hearing about.

There were barely any other people at the park as it was another Friday afternoon and most people were elsewhere in town or probably heading across towns to make it early at restaurants and bars that were usually to-go to every Friday night.

They had been talking about books they've seen at the exhibit and then about future careers.

Draco soon learned that Hermione had wanted to become a Healer but because her parents were already what Muggles called 'Dentists' she preferred to be elsewhere.

And seeing where her 'SPEW' got her last year, she had decided upon some Ministry work.

He wanted to be a Healer and he had never told that to anyone else except his mother.

And Hermione being brilliant and snotty as she was, immediately figured it out just by the bits of things he told her.

"Won't taking that take longer years?" she was curious to ask him.

"A bit more five or seven years." Draco told her. "Depending on the branch I'd like to take."

"And which is?" Hermione asked, curious.

"I'm not yet sure." Draco said. "I've checked some schools but the one is across another country and my mother would kill me if I go there so I am still checking my options at the schools at either London or Scotland. The farthest I can go would be Denmark at the present time that my mother allows."

"She decides mostly everything?" Hermione was cautious to ask him.

"She decides mostly the things that she knows she's right." Draco said. "She's mostly right so I follow. But I wouldn't do something she doesn't want to."

There was a hint on his tone that Hermione couldn't put a finger on.

"And your father?" she asked unable to stop herself from asking.

"Is in Azkaban." Draco answered her in a heartbeat but his expression had changed entirely. "He doesn't have a say on my studies and I wouldn't let him. Mother wouldn't even let him."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask something else when Draco moved across the grass from their pic-nic like setup by the large tree at the park.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked him as her eyes strayed at him.

It was a few more weeks to September and here she was, enjoying her summer with none other than Draco Malfoy.

What would Harry and Ron tell her should they find out that Draco had been visiting the Muggle world to see her?

But why would she bother thinking?

Draco doesn't even seem to think about it either.

He would come and show up in all his glorious formal suits and would eat with her in a Muggle restaurant, would go with her at a museum, spend hours with her in a café and most recently, eat and lay by the grass in the same gallant and formal outfits that Malfoys usually dressed themselves with, without a care in the world whether he sat on a couch, a stone-cold floor or a grassy field.

He was far from the Draco Malfoy she knew growing up with at Hogwarts.

He was a very far cry from the boy his father and mother wanted and were forcing him to be.

In the few weeks she had been spending with Draco and the summer she was spending time with him, the more she was learning that he was really more than a spoiled Slytherin brat.

If it weren't for his name and house and probably the history he has had already with Harry and Ron, they would probably like him and his brilliant ways and knowledge in things.

She no longer doubted why he was always ranked second to her in all these years.

"Here." Draco said after a while handing her something that looked like a folded parchment. "Deliver receipt. It's going to arrive at your house on Sunday."

"What are these?" Hermione asked, mouth and eyes wide open at the sight of the receipt and list of books in the list.

"Mother was getting rid of a lot of selections at the manor because a few new ones were arriving. She wasn't sure where to place them." Draco casually said reaching for the bag pretzels she packed for them. "I asked if I could have all the things she was getting rid of."

"Does your mother know you're giving these to me?" Hermione asked, doubtful. "And I have no money for all of these."

"I never asked for a payment." Draco said looking slightly offended at her for a moment. "And she doesn't give a damn what I do with these books. For all she cares, it's either I have them or father burns them."

"He's not much of a reader is he?"

"He's not much of anything." Draco answered her with another tone as he looked back in his bag and reached for a book while he lay by the tree, reading and eating the pretzels.

Hermione stared at the list in her hands and then back at Draco who was comfortable and outstretched by their spot, back comfortable against the large tree.

She felt like she could do this with him every day.

But she knew that it wasn't possible.

The war was coming to a close and she knew that sooner or later, reality would as well.

And in that, a line will be drawn because she knew that deep down, they both still have to make a choice, a decision on which side they would partake in.

She already knew of her side and she was almost very sure of the side that Draco would choose and remain with.

Draco waited patiently for a few minutes but he knew that he would come.

And not long in his waiting, he spotted him already.

He looked furious and aggressive and ready to punch.

Harry reached him, as impatient as ever at the farthest corner of the pub.

It was half past eleven in the evening and Hermione was left in the hotel, fast asleep.

"Before you punch me, I need to tell you that we have a problem." Draco said raising his hands in the air in surrender and ensuring that Harry understands why he wanted to meet.

"Is she alright?" he aggressively asked him sitting across him in the table Draco reserved for them. "Because if she's not then-"

"She's physically fine." Draco answered him placing his wand across the table as Harry did the same. "But we have a problem."

Harry stared back at him.

He wasn't sure how to react to Draco calling him again in the middle of the night, unsure once more how to handle things in regards to Hermione.

But what can he do?

This was the way things were supposed to be and Hermione still hasn't responded to his letters of apology.

"What now?" Harry immediately asked him, worry written across his face.

"Her memories." Draco slowly answered him. "I think the panel of charms we created to secure it is slowly disintegrating."

"Disintegrating?" Harry repeated, confused. "What do you mean?"

Draco quickly explained to him what happened at breakfast earlier and how the other day, he heard her moaning names and things in her sleep but had no recollection of it by the time she woke up.

"I think her memories are coming back." Draco seriously told him, his eyes unsure on where to look as Harry stared back at him, mouth dry and half open at the news. "I think the charm is profusely waning in strength."

"Can't we do it again?" Harry asked him knowing the answer already. "I mean – well, what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea." Draco answered him closing his eyes and knowing how that must have sounded. "I really have no idea."

"Can't we have someone do it or so?" Harry asked panic now raising in his tone. "I mean, I thought you said this was full proof-"

"It is full proof." Draco pointed out. "Or that's what atleast what we know of. But come on, Potter, you do the math. How long has it been? Any magic is meant to wane through time you know that-"

"I don't know that." Harry replied. "I don't use Dark Magic."

"For fuck's sake." Draco heavily said. "It wasn't Dark Magic. What we used on her-"

"What you used on her." Harry pointed out at him. "I'll ask some people."

"You can't ask some people." Draco worriedly warned him."Remember that no one else knows what we did."

"Thanks to you." Harry said gathering his wand back from the table. "I have to go. I need to think and sort this in my head. I'll probably ask Lupin."

"Potter." Draco said reaching for his hand and Harry stared at the arm around his wrist

"I know." Harry said and Draco gently let him go. "I know I can't tell anyone else."

There was silence between them, their eyes not meeting one another.

"Make sure she is safe, that's all." Harry said after a while as he prepared to leave. "Just make sure she's alright. And make sure she doesn't remember."

"I would." Draco firmly said knowing the promise was as fragile as the Memory Charm they had placed upon her years ago. "I'll make sure of her safety."

"And make sure that your bloody father doesn't get anywhere else near her." Harry openly threatened him as he took his wand from the table and placed it over Draco's shoulder for a very brief moment. "I'm not going to be as lenient as last time, Malfoy."

And before Draco could even react to that, Harry had walked away with a heavy and burdened heart this time around unknown to him, that should things go for the worse, before he could even murder Malfoy senior, Draco had already beaten him to it.

And in the farthest part of Diagon Alley, was a short distance and alleyway that led down to old Knockturn Alley.

Most of the shops had closed down and any illegal transactions and businesses were mostly closed down. The smallest ones who still had permits were ones who were only allowed to sell certain potion ingredients, books and items but were still closely monitored by the government.

The whole street's glory and association with the Dark Arts had all faded mostly into nothingness through the years.

But if you were determined and you knew where to look, you always find what you were looking for.

The small and darkened shop's bell rang slightly and the door squeakily moved and opened up.

An old man greeted the only incoming customer he had in the week by far.

His eyes widened and the cup of coffee in his hands shook slightly as a man he had not seen in so many years except for news of him in the papers appeared by his shop.

Dressed well as always for all the years he had known him, he gave a curt nod and a short smile over his face.

He may not have been as rich as before, but the shop owner was a loyalist atleast, to his wife that had passed many years ago.

"I have not seen you for long." The old man croaked walking behind the counter, placing his coffee aside and welcoming the man.

His eyes moved around the shop, knowing that this was a very easy business and bargain today.

"I won't take long." his cold voice drawled as he gave a short smile, eyes moving around the shop. "Business had not been good?"

"I prefer the term that most business now here at this part of London are project based." the man honestly answered him, eyes broad and settled over him.

He nodded and gently, pulled out a small bag of galleons from out of his fur coat.

The old man's smile widened.

This man had never step foot over his shop without closing a deal or bringing in good news for him.

"I need books, anything you have perhaps that can enlighten me about Memory Charms and Potions of sorts. Anything pertaining to the subject area."

"You plan to wipe someone's memory out?" the old man asked him taking the bag of coins from the counter and securing it in his stash.

"No." his firm and short answer came as his eyes returned to the old man. "I plan to unburden and unbury certain memories in someone's mind that I highly suspect had been shielded and protected by burying memories within. I plan to unburden the person by helping them remember what was made to be forgotten."

A smile came over the old man's face.

"Come with me, sir." the old man gleefully said knowing his service will still be appreciated. "I have just the right things, books and what-is that may absolutely help you solve this particular problem you are having."

"You have something for it?" he asked him with a raised brow reluctant to follow the man to the back of the shop.

A gleam passed the old man's face.

"I always have everything you need, lord Malfoy." he confidently asked him. "I can unbury secrets and memories even from years back."

Chapter

Breakfast

"This isn't a good idea…" Hermione murmured in the gaps of their kisses as she tried to avert her face to the other side only getting responses from Draco by receiving his hungry lips along the side of her neck. "Not…good…idea…"

"Hmmm.." murmured unable to think of an appropriate response as he moved his face as he tilted her head back into position, murmuring into her mouth, deeply kissing her. "I know… Oh, 'Mione..i missed-"

Draco quickly cut his words back, continuously kissing her.

But Hermione's eyes shot open and she stopped responding to the kisses.

She had definitely heard what she had said.

Whatever it was either of them had been thinking the whole time were well better off and had probably gone flying out of the kitchen window by the time Hermione had broken the kiss.

They were now by the couch, Hermione's back on the softest spot on it, her fingers tight around Draco's neck and fingers grazing against his scalp.

Draco lay on top of her with one hand around her neck and the other moving under the hems of her dress and along her widespread thighs while he was continuously lost in the kiss.

She lay breathless under him, eyes now open in complete shock and loss for words as Draco stopped kissing her, meeting her eyes.

He was looking at her in a questionable gaze until he realized the full impact of what had just happened.

His eyes averted and his expression changed.

He quickly looked alarmed, lips red from Hermione's tight-lip soft bite earlier while his eyes strayed very momentarily to her lips that were swollen from his kisses.

She looked back at him, stricken but at the same time, the undeniable look of being smitten was written all over her blushing cheeks.

Neither of them made a movement this time but could well hear the others' loud and heavy breathing.

They both looked like neither knew what to do or say because they were obviously just as shocked at their actions and the reciprocation they received.

Ofcourse the first to move or react was the one who loses first.

"Hermione, I'm sorry-" Draco gasped, being the first to recover at what had just happened. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Shit." Hermione very clearly said enough for Draco to recognize the panic that was growing inside of her. "Damn it."

She recovered, fear passing her features as her eyes moved to his disheveled clothes and her spread legs accommodating space for Draco.

"'Mione, please-" Draco began but she was fast and she pushed him off her with so much force and had jumped off from the couch, moving as fast and far away from him.

But Draco's reflexes were just as fast.

He followed her to the door and was quick into blocking her as he grabbed her arm, gently making her face him.

"I'm sorry." Draco quickly and firmly told her as beaded sweat threaded his forehead. "Please, Hermione. I didn't mean to harm you in any way-"

"Let my hand go." Hermione said finding her voice again. "I shouldn't-"

"I'm sorry, that was me – that was my fault-" Draco breathlessly said. "I didn't – I would never force you – I just, it was –"

"I shouldn't be here." Hermione said "I don't think we should – that you should-"

"Yes, it's me." Draco agreed with her. "It's me, completely my own fault and-"

His eyes widened as Hermione moved farther from him when he attempted to reach her again.

He tried to pull her to his arms to comfort her but she was evasive as if she had been expecting to be attacked.

She shoved his hand away, eyes wide in fear unsure of what to do next.

"Mione, I'm sorry-"

"Don't call me that!" Hermione snapped at him, eyes flashing for a very brief moment as her furious tone echoed throughout the whole room.

Draco blinked, staring at her in utter surprise.

If there was anything today that transpired and had gutted him down, it was that look on her face – the one look he has not seen before or rather didn't expect from her.

The vicious and almost murderous look from her face that had quickly vanished as it had come.

Hermione must have realized this because she blinked, looking away and recovering with a completely different look over her face.

She breathed heavily as she obviously tried to still herself and control her temper.

"I think we should call it a night." Hermione's features were softening again as she gained back her control. "We don't want to do something we would both regret – something we both don't want-"

"Don't want?" Draco repeated, confused as hell because he was sure that she did want that either.

"It's going to ruin any plans we have." Hermione quickly shot at him. "We already talked about things and rules and this – this isn't – "

"This is what?" Draco tried to reason to her, trying to remain at the subject and unwilling to just shove it under the rug with the rest of the unspoken things between them. "This is what Hermione?"

She looked up at him, eyes sharp.

"I said I want to go to bed." Hermione firmly and coldly said. "This is not part of our plans. It's going to ruin anything we have. We both enlisted things that we - you know that these things are-"

"I know the things that are on the list." Draco pointed out backing away from her. "I wrote some of them myself and we are going to have it bounded tomorrow and I've read it atleast twenty times."

"I'm trying to make things right." Hermione shot back, unwilling to take rest at his reasons.

Draco stared at her unsure of what else to say as she moved around the room and headed for her bedroom without even looking back at him to wait for his answer.

He wasn't sure what she was thinking or feeling at that moment, but Draco felt regretful and disappointed upon the fear he inflicted upon her.

He was confused with her and angry with himself.

"It's my fault." Draco kept on insisting. "Please don't feel bad or think that-"

"I am not thinking of anything." Hermione cut him short as she faced him again, shoving his hand away from her once more. "Just don't – don't' –"

"Don't touch you." Draco said moving his hands up in the air to show it to her and stepping two steps back from her. "I got that. I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at her and at the way he looked so ridiculous in showing and proving to her that he was two steps away into barking like a dog should she request for it.

"We have a long day tomorrow." Hermione said gesturing him to lower his hands as it made her feel uncomfortable. "We better just retire the night and rest."

She didn't wait for him to answer again.

She moved and turned away from him and before he could even do or say anything else, Hermione reached the bedroom and had slammed the door right at his face with a snap.

"Brilliant." Draco told himself turning away from the door and pulling on his hair and burying his face in his hands in frustration. "Way to go, Draco. What happened to stay being a gentleman and patient with her? What an idiot. Fuck it."

"You do understand you would have to speak one way or another, right?" Hermione asked folding her arms and staring at Draco right across her from the café table.

Atleast two weeks had passed since they last saw one another here and since he walked right out at her.

This time around, he sent her a note if he could see her back at the café.

He wasn't sure she was going to show up but he still went and she did show up.

Hermione was reluctant upon receiving it and wasn't sure how to respond.

But last week, she wasn't at the café because her parents' assistant at the clinic had gotten ill and she offered to replace her for the day where two Muggle clients were coming in for important check-ups.

She knew that her sudden absence from the café might have Draco thinking that it had something to do with the last time they saw one another.

"Where were you last time?" Draco asked straight out.

Hermione's eyebrow raised at his demanding tone as if she was meant to tell him that she couldn't make it.

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied in her own sassy tone.

"You heard me." Draco said unable to control his tone completely. "I ask you why you weren't here the last time."

"I'm sorry, I'm not comprehending." Hermione replied shortly sitting straight over her chair. "I don't believe I have the responsibility to tell you why I wasn't here and what I do with my life."

If Draco was offended, he didn't show her.

His eyes rested on hers as if he was trying to read her.

Actually he was.

Since the summer began, aunt Bella had been teaching him to control his mind and how to look through another's.

He had been successful into working her way into other Death Eaters' minds and Crabbe and Goyle's when they visited the manor over the weekend.

Though he had tried and failed to completely go through his mother's and aunt Bella's mind, he was able to very momentarily go through Snape's mind but had been completely blocked right after he got through.

And right now, he was torn and at the verge of deciding whether he was going to penetrate her mind or not.

He felt that it wasn't right to seek through her privacy.

She wasn't like the rest of them and he definitely didn't want to practice on her.

"Malfoy, if you've got nothing to say, I have to go." Hermione said quickly pushing her chair from the table as she stood up. "This was nice but I don't think this is-"

"Wait, I'm sorry." Draco said & was quick to his feet as he stood up and grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away from the table. "I just want a word – I want to speak-"

"Then speak up." Hermione said staring at his hand around her wrist. "Because I've gotten here and all I get is-"

"I'm sorry." Draco said letting her arm go as she slowly sat back down. "I would like to apologize to you about the last time we saw one another here-"

"That's it?" Hermione interrupted him and the look she was giving him didn't exactly give a clear message for Draco.

He wasn't sure if she was disappointed by the reason he asked her to meet today.

"Well, I just wanted things settled-" Draco began to explain to her. "I don't want to go back to Hogwarts bearing this along with some hate from you and-"

"Hate from me?" Hermione repeated unable to stop herself from sounding this way. "We're two years away from graduating, Malfoy. It's really nice for you to grow a conscience now about six years, later?"

Draco stared at her and was sure that it all wasn't going in accordance to his plans of seeing her tonight.

He already look frustrated in search of something, anything to make her listen to him and understand that he only wanted to clear his screw-up.

And he simply wanted to see her and spend time with her.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something else but Draco breathed heavily and raised both his arms in front of her.

"Fine, I'll leave." Draco said gathering his things from the table and avoiding her stern gaze. "I just wanted to talk. Make things right before school starts. We're both nearly graduating, Granger. I also have dreams and I don't want any of them getting tainted just because you have some severe hard feelings against me."

"Severe hard feelings against you?" Hermione mocked watching him get his belonging across the table and shove it all inside his bag again. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Draco said. "Or atleast that's what it's supposed to be called."

She heard him mutter the last words and were sure that he was telling it more to himself than to her.

She suddenly felt guilty hearing the spite in his tone.

"What were you reading?" she asked curiosity as she saw him shove a book inside his bag that he had been so immersed into before she got to their table.

"Haven't really delved into it." Draco said pulling it back out of his bag and moving it across the table to her. "Bought it right across."

"You read Muggle books?" Hermione gasped reaching for the book and quickly recognizing it.

Wuthering Heights.

"I think the words are the same in this world, isn't it?" Draco answered her in a sassy way. "Or isn't that so?"

"Very funny." Hermione said eyeing him and opening what looked like an age-old copy of the book and as gently as she could, moving it across the pages and skipping to a particular chapter.

Draco continued fixing his bag but his eyes were on her.

She was so interested into the book and reading a passage with quick movements of her lips, he knew that she's read it.

Probably about a dozen times already.

"So do you like it?" Draco slowly asked her as he reached for the last item on the table and placing it ever slowly over his bag.

Her eyes moved to him for a very brief moment as if it was a sin to talk to someone in deep into a book.

"Sorry." Draco haughtily said crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for her to finish a passage in a page.

He waited.

And waited for another minute but she had moved into another page and another.

Draco cleared his throat to indicate that he was ready to leave if only she'd hand him his book back.

"Granger." Draco said but she completely ignored him, biting her lower lip as she moved across another page with a narrowed look over her face. "I would like to-"

"Shush, just a moment." Hermione said without looking up at him. "This is a good part when he was about to.."

"I'd appreciate if you don't spoil it." Draco said although through his quick eyes, he saw that she was at a middle page and at a chapter that he's already read. "I was just beginning-"

"Did you know this is an authentic 1900s maybe something copy?" Hermione suddenly said her eyes glued back at the edges of the book as she carefully held it.

Draco stared back at her.

He wasn't sure he knew that.

But the book that looked like that had been expensive and knowing things about artifacts and old things, he knew it must have had some important value when he bought it.

A man was haggling for it and the owner of the book shop saw the sharp young lad enter who obviously had money and would unlikely haggle anything from his shop.

He tended to Draco and he saw the book and immediately asked how much it was and in a few minutes, it was his.

"Ofcourse I knew it." Draco boastfully lied to her sitting back down across her and pulling a large paper bag under the table and showing it to her. "Do you really think I have no taste or is an idiot of some sort?"

Hermione's jaw dropped, eyes wide.

In the paper bag, were several more copies of age old classics and books of sorts that Draco was now sure had meaning and value because of the price value each had been sold to him.

Hermione looked back up at him, a look of confusion and excitement on her face.

She was obviously rattled and battling whether his presence was welcome.

Should it be not, the books were now going out of the café with Draco and should he be welcome by the table, she could atleast ask him if she could see or touch any of them.

She hated herself and for a moment, her love for books.

"Well, tell me more about what you bought." Hermione said rolling her eyes and closing the first book by the table and reaching over the paper bag that Draco was handing her. "Might as well be useful."

Draco smirked as he settled himself back comfortably across her and raised his other hand for the waited.

"Well, there are selections there I'm not sure about, but I did buy them because they looked good to read and the owner were offering them." Draco gloated at her as the waited came to their table. "Breakfast, Granger?"

"My usual." Hermione said her head almost inside the large paper bag of books. "Bacons and sausages and stuff. You know it already."

Draco's smirk widened as he looked up at the waiter who was smiling back at him, excited to take his order.

"Yes, so I'll take that large bacon and sausages breakfast platter with cheese and omelette on the side – make sure the egg only stays for two minutes, with a bit more of milk to keep it tender and a half and gently stirred-" Draco said remembering Hermione once ordering her meal this way. "Then a fresh glass of your morning juice with it, don't put sugar in it – she doesn't like anything sweet – right, Granger?"

"Yeah, yeah." Hermione replied from under the table as she struggled to take two books from the bag that were stuck.

Draco looked away from her and smiled back at the waiter watching Hermione with amused eyes.

"Girlfriend?" the waited mouthed at him.

Draco's eyes stirred back at Hermione who was still under the table.

A playful smile passed his lips and he wasn't sure why but he nodded naturally.

"Yes." Draco mouthed back at him with a wink. . "And I'll have another cup of the dark coffee with cinnamon – a platter of the muffins and bacon for me and can you put some hashbrowns as sides instead of the fries?"

"Yes, sir." the waiter noted down. "Will have everything here within 10 minutes. Thank you."

"Thank you, young lad." Draco said knowing the man was perhaps just a year or two younger than they were and was obviously excited at his part-time job in the café. "Make it quick please, we don't want her hungry."

He nodded and excitedly hopped away from their table to start on their orders.

Draco settled back and Hermione's head came back on the table with two books with her back on the table.

"What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked fixing her hair out of her face.

"Nothing." Draco lied quickly tapering down his smile. "It's a good morning, isn't it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she settled back over her chair and reached for another book.

"So find anything interesting?" Draco slowly said knowing the answer already.

"I've already read all of them." Hermione told him lifting a page of the book in her hand. "I find them all interesting."

"That's good then." Draco said watching her across the table with genuine delight over his face. "We've got something to talk about."

"I really don't like talking when I read." Hermione found herself saying turning another page of the book in her hand.

The smile on his face faded a little but the waiter came back with his coffee and Hermione's glass of juice.

Hermione quickly shut the book close and smiled at the waiter, thanking him.

"Well, I was-"

"But I can make time." Hermione cut him short moving every book gently aside their large table. "We can talk over breakfast about all these books."

He looked at her and waited in confusion.

And then she smiled at him.

Sooner than expected, the breakfast trays were already being delivered by their table and before Draco could comprehend everything, they were already talking about the books, the book shop and the things to be found in the shop across the café while they both enjoyed their breakfast together, history and reality, set aside.

"Rise and shine!" Draco heard a distinct loud voice and before he knew it, his eyes were blinded by the strong sunlight from outside the windows as curtains were drawn open.

"What in the name of Salazar's-" Draco began turning to the other side and burying his face to the side of the couch.

He had been up most of the night, unable to stop thinking about what has happened between them and had been thinking and practicing what exactly to tell Hermione that morning.

Apparently, someone had gotten over it faster than he did.

"Get up, Malfoy." Hermione's loud and bossy tone came and he felt a nudge at the edge of the couch. "Come on, we've got stuff to do and wedding to plan."

"What bloody time is it?" murmured not wanting to move his head away from where he buried it at the depth of the couch and under the blankets.

He hated the night that had passed and hated the uncomfortable couch from which they've agreed upon he would stay in for the rest of their period at the hotel.

"Time to get up." Hermione simply answered and by the sound of it, she was pulling the curtains wider open.

"Can you bloody close that?" Draco said knowing it wasn't going to happen anyway. "Are you trying to blind me or something?"

"Just wake you up." Hermione said moving back to the couch and this time pulling the blankets off from him. "Come on, wake up."

His hands were quick to stop her.

He wasn't bloody wearing anything except for the loose pajamas he had over – no boxers or anything else.

"Easy tiger." Draco said pulling the blanket back in place and moving himself to face her from the couch as Hermione closed the curtains back now he was up and was rubbing his eyes open.

"Why aren't you wearing anything?" she asked when she let go of the blankets, eyes quick to move away from him.

"I was sleeping, Granger." Draco snapped at her. "I sleep this way. Why are you waking me up? It's bloody seven."

He checked his black and aged wrist watch and stared up at her pulling the blankets back in place so she wouldn't see that she just bloody woke Captain John from down south.

"I couldn't sleep lastnight, so I made a list." Hermione said handing over a few folders in front of his face.

"You couldn't sleep?" Draco asked yawning and reaching for them in his hands. "Is it because of lastn-"

"It's because there are too many things to prepare for the wedding." Hermione cut him short as she stood before him, arms folded

Draco looked up at her and slowly going back to his senses, he was sure that her tone right out told him that she wasn't going to speak about lastnight and they both best bury it under the rug – as he thought so, with the rest of the things buried down there.

He watched as Hermione turned away from him and walked to their little small kitchen.

"Coffee or anything?" she asked and she heard him moving around the breakfast table. "I already ate but I ordered for you. If you don't like it, just don't eat them. We need to leave before nine cause we have an appointment in this invitation place."

"Appointment?" Draco repeated recalling what he had for the day.

He was sure that he was just about to make a list of things to do today for the wedding.

He slapped his face several times to wake up and stood up, securing the blanket around his lower body as he walked barefoot across the soft carpeted floor to the kitchen leaving the envelopes she had given him.

He reached the kitchen and she was by the counter top, reading a Muggle paper in her hand and a glass of juice in her hand.

"I already ate most the bacon." Hermione said pointing over the half finish platter across the table. "But I ordered you some breakfast muffins and bacon. And oh, some hashbrowns too."

Draco stared at the table and back at her as she read the paper in her hand.

He looked back at the table and though she was half done with her own meal, he was sure that this was the very meal he always ordered for her at the café years back.

"You do eat that, right?" Hermione asked lowering the paper and sitting by the table and grabbing another bacon from her platter.

"Yes, thanks." Draco muttered still gathering his thoughts and senses together as he stared at her order for him.

She got it all perfectly right.

"How did you know I would eat this?" he asked, slightly confused as he reached out for some of the muffins and the cup of coffee.

It was dark and had cinnamon in it.

His eyes moved back to her as she continued with the paper eating a long bacon in her other hand.

"Granger?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know I would eat this?" his voice was slightly serious and insistent.

"Everybody eats them." Hermione casually answered him as she turned the other page of the paper. "It's called a breakfast?"

He looked back at her, still slightly worried and when Hermione looked back at her, she caught his expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked closing the paper and placing it aside as she reached for her glass of juice that Draco had been staring at for the past half minute.

"Nothing." Draco replied quickly turning to his meal. "So you just guess I'd eat this?"

"They were on the menu." Hermione plainly pointed out. "I don't think you're a pancakes and strawberry person."

He looked at her, evidently slightly stressed about something but he still began his breakfast all the same.

The cup of coffee was perfect.

"And the coffee?" he slowly asked her.

"It was the only black in the menu." Hermione answered finishing her glass of juice. "And I asked them to add a bit of cinnamon in it. I thought you might like it."

"Thought I might like it?" Draco repeated, doubtful.

"Yes." Hermione answered clipping the paper away. "Look, I don't know, I just had a feeling you'd like it. Was I wrong?"

Draco stared at her, unsure of what to answer.

Everything she ordered for him were the exact things he usually ordered back at the Muggle café years ago.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, slightly alarmed.

"Nothing." Draco lied to her, smiling and beginning fully over his breakfast tray. "All is just perfect."

He ignored her, knowing her eyes were on him again and was probably scrutinizing the whole situation in front of her.

"No, they have an advance copies of that in level 12 Potions study." Draco pointed out as he lifted another page of the book he was reading and was smirking at her.

"I didn't know that." Hermione said eyes narrowed as she read the list in her hand. "I thought this was the official list."

"Nope." Draco said grabbing the list from her hand and she watched as he scrawled something at the back of the parchment. "You check this list. This is the official list."

He handed it back to her and Hermione read it with thorough inspection of her eyes.

They were at some Muggle park in the city of London.

The sky wasn't too bright but was just right that afternoon.

They had breakfast and had gone onto a Muggle museum that were exhibiting special editions of books for only three days.

They spent the whole morning that right after their early breakfast at the café and because Draco had given his time with her, she had to give time for him in his request to go to that Muggle park he had been hearing about.

There were barely any other people at the park as it was another Friday afternoon and most people were elsewhere in town or probably heading across towns to make it early at restaurants and bars that were usually to-go to every Friday night.

They had been talking about books they've seen at the exhibit and then about future careers.

Draco soon learned that Hermione had wanted to become a Healer but because her parents were already what Muggles called 'Dentists' she preferred to be elsewhere.

And seeing where her 'SPEW' got her last year, she had decided upon some Ministry work.

He wanted to be a Healer and he had never told that to anyone else except his mother.

And Hermione being brilliant and snotty as she was, immediately figured it out just by the bits of things he told her.

"Won't taking that take longer years?" she was curious to ask him.

"A bit more five or seven years." Draco told her. "Depending on the branch I'd like to take."

"And which is?" Hermione asked, curious.

"I'm not yet sure." Draco said. "I've checked some schools but the one is across another country and my mother would kill me if I go there so I am still checking my options at the schools at either London or Scotland. The farthest I can go would be Denmark at the present time that my mother allows."

"She decides mostly everything?" Hermione was cautious to ask him.

"She decides mostly the things that she knows she's right." Draco said. "She's mostly right so I follow. But I wouldn't do something she doesn't want to."

There was a hint on his tone that Hermione couldn't put a finger on.

"And your father?" she asked unable to stop herself from asking.

"Is in Azkaban." Draco answered her in a heartbeat but his expression had changed entirely. "He doesn't have a say on my studies and I wouldn't let him. Mother wouldn't even let him."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask something else when Draco moved across the grass from their pic-nic like setup by the large tree at the park.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked him as her eyes strayed at him.

It was a few more weeks to September and here she was, enjoying her summer with none other than Draco Malfoy.

What would Harry and Ron tell her should they find out that Draco had been visiting the Muggle world to see her?

But why would she bother thinking?

Draco doesn't even seem to think about it either.

He would come and show up in all his glorious formal suits and would eat with her in a Muggle restaurant, would go with her at a museum, spend hours with her in a café and most recently, eat and lay by the grass in the same gallant and formal outfits that Malfoys usually dressed themselves with, without a care in the world whether he sat on a couch, a stone-cold floor or a grassy field.

He was far from the Draco Malfoy she knew growing up with at Hogwarts.

He was a very far cry from the boy his father and mother wanted and were forcing him to be.

In the few weeks she had been spending with Draco and the summer she was spending time with him, the more she was learning that he was really more than a spoiled Slytherin brat.

If it weren't for his name and house and probably the history he has had already with Harry and Ron, they would probably like him and his brilliant ways and knowledge in things.

She no longer doubted why he was always ranked second to her in all these years.

"Here." Draco said after a while handing her something that looked like a folded parchment. "Deliver receipt. It's going to arrive at your house on Sunday."

"What are these?" Hermione asked, mouth and eyes wide open at the sight of the receipt and list of books in the list.

"Mother was getting rid of a lot of selections at the manor because a few new ones were arriving. She wasn't sure where to place them." Draco casually said reaching for the bag pretzels she packed for them. "I asked if I could have all the things she was getting rid of."

"Does your mother know you're giving these to me?" Hermione asked, doubtful. "And I have no money for all of these."

"I never asked for a payment." Draco said looking slightly offended at her for a moment. "And she doesn't give a damn what I do with these books. For all she cares, it's either I have them or father burns them."

"He's not much of a reader is he?"

"He's not much of anything." Draco answered her with another tone as he looked back in his bag and reached for a book while he lay by the tree, reading and eating the pretzels.

Hermione stared at the list in her hands and then back at Draco who was comfortable and outstretched by their spot, back comfortable against the large tree.

She felt like she could do this with him every day.

But she knew that it wasn't possible.

The war was coming to a close and she knew that sooner or later, reality would as well.

And in that, a line will be drawn because she knew that deep down, they both still have to make a choice, a decision on which side they would partake in.

She already knew of her side and she was almost very sure of the side that Draco would choose and remain with.

Draco waited patiently for a few minutes but he knew that he would come.

And not long in his waiting, he spotted him already.

He looked furious and aggressive and ready to punch.

Harry reached him, as impatient as ever at the farthest corner of the pub.

It was half past eleven in the evening and Hermione was left in the hotel, fast asleep.

"Before you punch me, I need to tell you that we have a problem." Draco said raising his hands in the air in surrender and ensuring that Harry understands why he wanted to meet.

"Is she alright?" he aggressively asked him sitting across him in the table Draco reserved for them. "Because if she's not then-"

"She's physically fine." Draco answered him placing his wand across the table as Harry did the same. "But we have a problem."

Harry stared back at him.

He wasn't sure how to react to Draco calling him again in the middle of the night, unsure once more how to handle things in regards to Hermione.

But what can he do?

This was the way things were supposed to be and Hermione still hasn't responded to his letters of apology.

"What now?" Harry immediately asked him, worry written across his face.

"Her memories." Draco slowly answered him. "I think the panel of charms we created to secure it is slowly disintegrating."

"Disintegrating?" Harry repeated, confused. "What do you mean?"

Draco quickly explained to him what happened at breakfast earlier and how the other day, he heard her moaning names and things in her sleep but had no recollection of it by the time she woke up.

"I think her memories are coming back." Draco seriously told him, his eyes unsure on where to look as Harry stared back at him, mouth dry and half open at the news. "I think the charm is profusely waning in strength."

"Can't we do it again?" Harry asked him knowing the answer already. "I mean – well, what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea." Draco answered him closing his eyes and knowing how that must have sounded. "I really have no idea."

"Can't we have someone do it or so?" Harry asked panic now raising in his tone. "I mean, I thought you said this was full proof-"

"It is full proof." Draco pointed out. "Or that's what atleast what we know of. But come on, Potter, you do the math. How long has it been? Any magic is meant to wane through time you know that-"

"I don't know that." Harry replied. "I don't use Dark Magic."

"For fuck's sake." Draco heavily said. "It wasn't Dark Magic. What we used on her-"

"What you used on her." Harry pointed out at him. "I'll ask some people."

"You can't ask some people." Draco worriedly warned him."Remember that no one else knows what we did."

"Thanks to you." Harry said gathering his wand back from the table. "I have to go. I need to think and sort this in my head. I'll probably ask Lupin."

"Potter." Draco said reaching for his hand and Harry stared at the arm around his wrist

"I know." Harry said and Draco gently let him go. "I know I can't tell anyone else."

There was silence between them, their eyes not meeting one another.

"Make sure she is safe, that's all." Harry said after a while as he prepared to leave. "Just make sure she's alright. And make sure she doesn't remember."

"I would." Draco firmly said knowing the promise was as fragile as the Memory Charm they had placed upon her years ago. "I'll make sure of her safety."

"And make sure that your bloody father doesn't get anywhere else near her." Harry openly threatened him as he took his wand from the table and placed it over Draco's shoulder for a very brief moment. "I'm not going to be as lenient as last time, Malfoy."

And before Draco could even react to that, Harry had walked away with a heavy and burdened heart this time around unknown to him, that should things go for the worse, before he could even murder Malfoy senior, Draco had already beaten him to it.

And in the farthest part of Diagon Alley, was a short distance and alleyway that led down to old Knockturn Alley.

Most of the shops had closed down and any illegal transactions and businesses were mostly closed down. The smallest ones who still had permits were ones who were only allowed to sell certain potion ingredients, books and items but were still closely monitored by the government.

The whole street's glory and association with the Dark Arts had all faded mostly into nothingness through the years.

But if you were determined and you knew where to look, you always find what you were looking for.

The small and darkened shop's bell rang slightly and the door squeakily moved and opened up.

An old man greeted the only incoming customer he had in the week by far.

His eyes widened and the cup of coffee in his hands shook slightly as a man he had not seen in so many years except for news of him in the papers appeared by his shop.

Dressed well as always for all the years he had known him, he gave a curt nod and a short smile over his face.

He may not have been as rich as before, but the shop owner was a loyalist atleast, to his wife that had passed many years ago.

"I have not seen you for long." The old man croaked walking behind the counter, placing his coffee aside and welcoming the man.

His eyes moved around the shop, knowing that this was a very easy business and bargain today.

"I won't take long." his cold voice drawled as he gave a short smile, eyes moving around the shop. "Business had not been good?"

"I prefer the term that most business now here at this part of London are project based." the man honestly answered him, eyes broad and settled over him.

He nodded and gently, pulled out a small bag of galleons from out of his fur coat.

The old man's smile widened.

This man had never step foot over his shop without closing a deal or bringing in good news for him.

"I need books, anything you have perhaps that can enlighten me about Memory Charms and Potions of sorts. Anything pertaining to the subject area."

"You plan to wipe someone's memory out?" the old man asked him taking the bag of coins from the counter and securing it in his stash.

"No." his firm and short answer came as his eyes returned to the old man. "I plan to unburden and unbury certain memories in someone's mind that I highly suspect had been shielded and protected by burying memories within. I plan to unburden the person by helping them remember what was made to be forgotten."

A smile came over the old man's face.

"Come with me, sir." the old man gleefully said knowing his service will still be appreciated. "I have just the right things, books and what-is that may absolutely help you solve this particular problem you are having."

"You have something for it?" he asked him with a raised brow reluctant to follow the man to the back of the shop.

A gleam passed the old man's face.

"I always have everything you need, lord Malfoy." he confidently asked him. "I can unbury secrets and memories even from years back."


	35. Chapter 35

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_ _**I AM ALIVE.**_ _**I AM REPOSTING MY AUTHOR'S NOTE YESTERDAY WHEN I UPDATED 'BEYOND THE VEIL' ANOTHER DRAMIONE.**_ _**I AM TRYING TO UPDATE ALL MY WORKS THIS WEEK SO HERE WILL BE MY A/N FROM YESTERDAY BEARING THE REASON WHY I WAS ON HIATUS FOR A VERY LONG TIME.**_ _**i have not abandoned any works, life just keeps getting on the way.**_ ___**this is also a short post but bear that is is quite meaningful and where the story is weaving through together.**_ ___**I have so many excuses for missing out on all my stories for the past weeks, and months or so.**_ ___**I have been flooded with work and with a lot of other 'does not make sense' kind of thing in my life right now.**_  
 _ **But most importantly and very recently, my father (godfather actually) passed away last October 5, 2018.**_ ___**He was supposed to turn 59 this November 1. He passed away due to some liver problem that was diagnosed of him two years ago. He was lucky to last for two more years after that diagnosis.**_ _**He is my godfather but he literally raised me up as the family lived under the same house. His wife is my aunt (mom's sister) and other than my grandma, i was closest to him.**_ _**He was an Impressionist Painter and he had a great impact and influence in my life. I always looked up to him and loved him dearly.**_ _**I was the last to see him in the hospital and after my visit ,he passed away the following morning.**_  
 _ **They say he might have been waiting for my visit.**_ _**I couldn't visit him on the first days he was taken into the hospital because of my own health risk at the moment; but i fought my way into seeing him late Friday night.**_ _**It saddens me gravely and the past two weeks is a struggle that I thought i would never endure again from the passing of my grandma last 2012.**_  
 _ **The pain of loss after death is the most inevitable and horrifying experience one will ever have.**_ _**His things are still all over our house, his studio still remained intact, untouched as he left everything.**_  
 _ **And it makes me cry every now and then to realize that he wasn't coming home anymore from a late night with his friends, dinner and sketching with other artists and all that.**_ _**That he wasn't coming back home for me to find him in his studio painting at the ungodly hours because that's the way he is.**_  
 _ **It makes me cry at the thought that i wasn't going to receive a morning message from him at my coffee mornings at my favourite cafes. That there will be no weekend visits at home from me where i'll spend it with him and mom and aunt for a brunch or so.**_ _**I will always miss him.**_ _**I'm sorry i had to burst that all our here cause it makes me feel extremely depress lately.**_ _**I had to miss so much into my writing and right now, my writing comforts me better than anything else in this world.**_ ___**Lots of love.**_  
 _ **let me know how all of you are ding**_ ___**sending love and light**_ ___**PS PLEASE CORRECT ME IF THE LONDON PLACE 'HAMPSTEADTH' at London is wrong. I know it's a very elite and high end part of London =)**_ _**Thank you**_

 **Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Hampsteadth, London**

"You're not even paying attention."

Draco looked up seeing Hermione's facial expression and the way she was gritting her teeth through.

He quickly closed the folder he was reading and walked over to her across the small and brightly lit shop.

They were at the large grand hotel garden place where the reception of their wedding was going to take place.

The appointment had been last minute but hearing the clients were going to be Draco Malfoy – rich bachelor – Hermione Jean Granger – war hero – they immediately cleared four hours for them to meet the manager and the team that will most likely help them prepare the place.

"I thought you didn't want anything grand?" Draco muttered to her walking closer and staring over the table where Hermione was discussing the blueprint of the area and how it was going to generally look like.

"I didn't." Hermione mouthed back at him but she pointed out that if they were going to make his father pay for it, they better use his money wisely. "Well?"

"Well I don't know these things." Draco whispered back at her pulling a chair close to her and smiling back at the manager who looked excited at having them to choose their place.

She looked overworked but definitely willing to accept the clients in front of her.

"Is there a way for us to be able to arrange the lights differently? I'm not yet sure how, I'd have to ask another friend." Hermione said thinking of how Fleur managed the interior of her own wedding and made the Burrow very heavenly like.

"Yes, ofcourse you can take all the time you need." the manager said. "When would you be having your wedding?"

Hermione suddenly looked reluctant and unsure what Draco had in his mind.

"As soon as possible." Draco said with a brief smile at the woman as he kept his eyes over the envelope in his hand he had placed over the table. "What is the fastest you can book us and start the decorations?"

"We can book you today, Mr. Malfoy." the woman said. "And we can start decorating in a week."

"Can you decorate and finish in a week?" Hermione asked her with delight in her eyes. "Wouldn't that be a rush?"

Before the woman could say something else, Draco interrupted her.

"I remember that my mother had a socialite party here, yes?" he asked the women who seemed to be the same manager at the time as she nodded vigorously at Draco.

"Yes. Madame Malfoy chose the place to-"

"It was a last minute party. Three days, right?" Draco recalled giving her a look.

"Yes." she confirmed with a smile. "It was a last minute booking and she was very particular but we managed to accommodate all her needs and-"

"Good." Draco firmly said. "If you can fix the papers within an hour or so, we'll book you today and we'll have the wedding in a week. Four days to prepare, fair enough?" Draco asked her.

The woman's eyes widened.

She looked delighted and torn at the idea of the very small time frame they have.

"Draco-" Hermione began seeing the dilemma in the woman's eyes. "We don't need to rush about this whole –"

"Remember that we have a timeline, yes?" Draco slowly reminded her. "And besides, I remember mother paid double at the time? I can pay triple."

Hermione's yes sharply turned to him and under the table, she stepped on him.

Draco flinched in pain and the woman almost laughed at them both.

"We can accommodate you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Miss Granger still." Hermione sharply told the woman. "Not yet legit." Hermione said showing her the ring around her finger.

"I'm sorry." the woman said although she didn't look like she was at all. "If you'll allow me, I'll excuse myself to get your booking documents and you can talk and decide our time frame. I'll be right back."

And she smiled at them both and slowly stood up, excited as hell about their booking.

"What the fuck?" Hermione said turning to Draco who didn't look the least panicked at the idea that they were going to get married in a week.

"I thought we're getting married?" Draco calmly told her opening the folder again and studying its contents. "We have a timeframe or do you want to get caught up in the draw lots of the Marriage Law?"

"We already enlisted." Hermione argued back at him. "I'm sure that I won't be thrown into the draw lots seeing that the world knows we're already engaged. I can't do a week, Draco."

"Why not?" Draco said looking briefly up at her. "I'm preparing everything. All you need to do is get someone to fix the interior design and have that French friend of yours help you with-"

"I can't be emotionally forced into this." Hermione snottily told him. "A week is too fast."

"And you think I'm not emotional on this?" Draco shot back at her. "I'm giving up the life of freedom to marry you. I'm basically giving up my freedom to be tied to you for eternity."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something when a waiter came to their table and served a platter of cheese and crackers and wine by their table as they waited for the manager.

They both smiled and pretended to be sweet and waited for the waiter to go away.

"I can't be sweet all the time." Hermione flatly said removing her arms around Draco. "I can't do this all the time."

"Well you better get used to it because as far as I know, people from newspapers will be photographing us like some bizarre stalkers and we have to be scene sweet and delicate towards one another." Draco told her grabbing the first goblet of wine and draining it.

"Since when were you ever sweet and delicate Malfoy?" Hermione said rolling her eyes and reaching for the other glass and taking a grape into her mouth.

If Draco was offended, he didn't show her.

But his eyes moved to her and there was a calculating and serious look over his face as he looked back at her.

"What?" Hermione asked him back.

Before he could answer, the manager came back to them and Draco suddenly moved back to her, placing his arm around her shoulders and out of nowhere, he planted a smooth and deep kiss against Hermione's shoulder.

It was warm and sweet and soothing and Hermione almost pushed him off her if she wasn't too shock at the idea of it.

He held her tightly in place to keep her from shoving him away from her.

"Here we are." the manager said handing over a thick and hard folder and opening up a few parchments to them. "These will take some time so I'll leave these to you both. Take your time. I'll be at the office to wait and should you need some assistance, please order anything you want."

Draco thanked the woman as Hermione gently removed him off her to reach for the booking forms and read through the documents and contracts.

They smiled and waited for the manager to be away before opening the book fully to read everything through.

Draco had pulled up the requirements they needed that they have mostly covered already but Hermione had first read the amount and cost of the whole booking.

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" Hermione asked him in shock. "This place could send five people to finish seven years each at Hogwarts! Even Beauxbatons and we both know how expensive that place is!"

Draco looked back at her, amused at her expression.

She didn't find the whole thing funny.

"Do we want to get married here and have things done here?" Hermione asked him, eyes wild at the idea of it. "Draco, did you know how- and you said you'll pay triple!"

"So?" Draco said not the slightest bothered by the idea of it. "I thought you've heard I'm one of the richest bachelor-"

"I thought you've also heard and known that I don't want this kind of wedding."

"Hermione, you'll be a Malfoy." Draco said reaching out to her hand for her left wrist to calm her but she was quick to move it away from him. "You're going to have to deal with all these."

"We are getting married not for comfort, Draco." Hermione reminded him closing the book in front of her. "We're getting married to ensure that your father does not return to power to enjoy a lavish lifestyle he does not deserve. We're close to doing that if we are going to get married here. I'm sorry, I can't do this here."

She began to stand up but Draco reached for her, stopping her.

"Please." Draco said. "We have nowhere else to get married but here. I can't bring you anywhere else. The world has to know that-"

"The world can know we are getting married and it does not even matter where." Hermione answered him back.

She saw the frustration in his face and she could tell that this was his dream wedding in a way – whether for real or fake.

And even if this was fake, she knew that his emotional state and view in life knew that he was going to take this seriously because no matter how rich he was, nobody would want to marry an ex-Death Eater.

And with a face that reminded the world of it.

She sighed heavily, wanting to comfort him and handle the situation better.

She sat back down and this time, she reached for his hand.

Her gentle fingers closed around his and she really held him in comfort.

His eyes shot up at her, disbelieving her gesture and surprised all the same.

"I know you want a dream wedding, Draco." she slowly began trying to sound as calm and reasonable as she can be. "And I'm sorry that I am not your dream bride who would want the same things-"

"Who says you're not my dream bride?" Draco blurted out unable to stop herself.

"I'm just – what?" Hermione asked back at him, eyes narrowed.

Draco looked at her and for a moment she looked like he was thinking of something and just suddenly changed his mind about it.

"Just continue." he muttered. "Just let me hear you out."

"A garden wedding is good but we can find a better place than this. I mean, yes, this looks the most expensive and luxurious place in the world – and I won't deny that you can pay seven times for the booking – but just think about gathering somewhere else with the same kind of beautiful venue at a cost that does not go up that much. Please?"

He didn't like the way that she wanted the wedding to be, but the 'please' and the look she was giving him made all the sense in the world even if they don't.

He would consider if that was what she wanted.

Throw away all the dream wedding in his mind.

And in his head, he didn't win before so why still try to pass this one out again just because she doesn't remember.

"Fine." Draco told her. "I'll handle her."

"We can do this better, we'll think of something." Hermione said and then she pressed his hand firmly in hers and for the first time he knew that they were really holding hands like a couple.

He blushed and moved his hand away, reaching for the envelope again.

"But I want to show you this and I want that the place we'll stay will be one I'd decide. Can that be?" he asked moving it to her.

"We won't stay at the manor?" she asked him but an undeniable brightness in her eyes showed up.

"I never planned on living or taking you there." Draco told her gesturing her to open it up. "Besides, I don't ever think you'd ever want to step back to that place. Go on, we can visit that today."

Hermione opened the envelope up and to her delight, it was a brochure and some documents at the Hamptstead side of London where all the nice and luxurious and yet most private apartments were.

Draco was going to buy them a place to begin their new life as newlyweds and he knew that this was the location she would want.

Although he gave her a brochure of the most luxurious and expensive apartment, she would get to choose a great place to stay at her favourite part of the city.

She won't have to be too far from Harry or any of her work places and cafes she always went to.

"Really?" she asked skeptically although she couldn't hide her excitement.

"Really." Draco told her smiling at her. "Let's give her a notice that we'll leave soon and call back for the booking or so."

"I'll handle her." Hermione assured her as they began to leave the table and she cannot deny the excitement of going to see a new apartment that she gets to choose for her liking.

She had feared going back to the Malfoy Manor and for some reason, she was surprised that Draco knew that would be the case or rather, he seemed to know the things she would not and she would love between the choices they had to make.

It felt weird that it all looked and felt like Draco already knew the answers from the choices they were being given – like he has done this before.

And she can't help but wonder again if Draco had been close to marrying someone and what might have gone wrong about it and why Draco remained a bachelor.

It must be the girl.

Something must have been extremely wrong with her to ditch Draco Malfoy.

She couldn't believe herself to think of it, but now that she was getting to know Draco Malfoy better, she would just say and never admit it to anyone but to herself that she was one lucky bride to be.

 _"_ _You're bothered again." Hermione commented seeing the dark circles around Draco's eyes. "I have not seen you for three weeks, Draco."_

 _It as the summer after the death of Sirius Black._

 _She thought she was never going to see Draco again that summer._

 _Things have vastly change for the Order and despite that Harry wasn't getting worse, he wasn't getting any better socially and emotionally._

 _"_ _I have been busy with my mother." Draco simply answered her as he sat by the large tree over the grass in the park_

 _Hermione stared at him._

 _His voice sounded so weary and so dry._

 _She thought at their private moments together, he was a different boy, a different man._

 _And now, she felt that she didn't know him again._

 _Something must have happened over the summer._

 _"I know that.. I'm sorry to hear about your father." Hermione sighed heavily turning to him and staring at his face with a blank expression._

 _He kept his face down, eyes over the grass as if ashamed to look at her._

 _He was silent for a very long time._

 _"_ _He deserved what he got." Draco whispered a moment later that made Hermione look back up at him to reach for his hand. "I would bloody never tell the world but he deserve what he got."_

 _His eyes was close to tears that Hermione didn't hesitate into grabbing his hand into hers and holding it firmly._

 _He moved a little as if to shove it away, but he didn't._

 _He let her hold him, firm and warm in her hands._

 _"_ _Draco.." Hermione whispered, her eyes close to tears too, craving for him to understand that despite their history, she wished him to know that she was there for him._

 _She didn't know why, but she had to make Draco feel that he wasn't alone in the world and she was there._

 _"_ _Draco, I'm here for you." Hermione said unable to stop herself anymore as she moved closer to him. "I'm here and I will-"_

 _"_ _I think we should stop seeing one another." Draco suddenly and firmly said looking up at her. "I think you should stop being around me."_

 _Her heart skipped a beat._

 _She blinked as his eyes stared at her, cold and emotionless._

 _The Draco Malfoy she knew most of her life and not the one she really knew now._

 _"_ _Draco…" Hermione began, her voice suddenly lost as she tried to talk him out of it. "I know that things aren't easy but if there's one thing that the Order has taught-"_

 _"_ _I'm not part of the Order, Hermione." Draco said and his hands were slightly shaking, as if he struggled to keep himself from pushing her away from him. "I'm never going to be part of the-"_

 _"_ _But you're part of my life." Hermione insisted edging closer him. "I mean, I thought that – aren't we –"_

 _"_ _We're not really friends." he spat at her all that was cold and cruel about him returning at that very moment._

 _Hermione removed her hand from him, face completely hurt and tears were already at the edge of her eyes._

 _He suddenly looked hurt and he looked like he wanted to take all that he said back to her as quick as he could._

 _"'_ _Mione-" he began reaching back to her, but he struggled._

 _Something in him has changed and was changing and Hermione was sure that he didn't understand it himself._

 _"_ _Then don't call me that if we're not friends!" Hermione angrily said moving away from him, fear consuming her._

 _Draco reached out to her, quick to grab her hand to him over the grass._

 _He stopped her and they sat over the damp grass as drops of water began to threaten the land from the rain._

 _He looked conflicted and afraid for some reason that Hermione didn't understand._

 _"_ _You have to tell me what's going on." Hermione said in between a whisper and a cry. "You have to tell me. If there's anyone who would understand that would be me."_

 _"_ _Nobody would understand me-" Draco said as he kept their hands together in place. "You won't – not you – please-"_

 _"_ _Please tell me what's going on." Hermione said and she was close to moving to him to embrace him. "Please tell me, Draco. I would understand – are you in trouble? Are you and your mother-"_

 _"_ _This is a family problem and nobody can help us." Draco said and that word already told Hermione everything that was happening._

 _"_ _His threatening you and your family." Hermione was quick to conclude and she swallowed deeply, keeping her tears away. "I can help – the Order can help – I'm sure professor Lupin and the rest can offer you and your family protection-"_

 _"_ _We don't need protection." Draco told her, his eyes clear with tears as he moved his left hand from her unconsciously covering it. "I need to stay away from you because you would need one if I don't-"_

 _Her eyes was quick to move from it and back at him._

 _He understand and knew that she already had a hunch what was going on._

 _"_ _Draco –" Hermione begged him, tone serious. "Let me help you – let us help you and your mother-"_

 _"_ _We can't do this, Hermione. We can't do this any longer. I cannot see you anymore-" Draco told her unable to stop his tears any longer. "I'm sorry. I can't drag you into this - this mess – this is-"_

 _"_ _Let me help you!"_

 _"_ _You can't help me!" he cried at her moving himself away from her. "Nobody can!"_

 _And before Hermione could even do anything, Draco scrambled up to his feet with a heavy heart and eyes filled with tears and ran away from her as fast and back to their Apparition point leaving Hermione over their picnic spot with all their belongings and a heart that was slowly breaking._


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter Thirty Three**_

 _ **The Alcove**_

 _"_ _What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked as Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Common Room after their first period ended._

 _"_ _I'm fine." she lied which Harry immediately sensed. "Will you not attend Herbology?"_

 _"_ _I'm going to stay in. I want to hear from Madam Pomfrey about Ron." Harry answered her._

 _"_ _I feel as worried." Hermione commented sinking on the chair next to him._

 _"_ _Ron will be better." Harry said after the distraught that Ron's poisoning had brought them both. "He'll be out of the hospital tomorrow and he can rest here. Madam Pomfrey took good care of him."_

 _"_ _But don't we wanna know who wanted to poison him?" she asked concernedly._

 _"_ _Not him." Harry told her. "Slughorn. And I already gave you my suspicions about this entire thing."_

 _Hermione stared at him and bit her lower lip to keep her from saying anything._

 _Despite all that was happening, despite all the evidences possibly pointing at one direction, Hermione refused to believe that it was Draco Malfoy that was behind all of it._

 _Or rather, the Draco that she knows and the other two and the rest of the world didn't._

 _It has been months since they last talked and the last time didn't turn out well either._

 _He had sent her one last note after that and it was somewhere like a goodbye note, not a letter of apology with his actions._

 _She was close to thinking that he was at the verge of writing it as a suicide note, but upon seeing him at the return of the school year, she immediately evacuated the thought that had been consuming her after the months she had received the note._

 _And right now, with everything happening at school, she was close to understanding – but not accepting – what his goodbye note meant._

 _He was now going to turn himself fully to the dark side._

 _He had chosen his side and him not talking to her or even looking at her at the hallways and classes meant that very reality she was quite afraid of was now happening._

 _It wasn't like he didn't have choice – the Order was there to help._

 _But what if Draco and his mother thought that they couldn't be helped anymore?_

 _That was a thought._

 _But he could be helped._

 _He should just be made aware of it._

 _"_ _Hey, where are you going?" Harry asked as Hermione suddenly stood up and began leaving them._

 _"_ _I forgot something. I'll be back." Hermione told him and without another word, she ran up to the girl's dormitory and before he could even follow and ask again, she returned within a minute and ran out of the Common Room._

 _"_ _See me tonight after dinner." Hermione quickly wrote out the moment she reached the Owlery._

 _"_ _Sorry, Hedwig." Hermione whispered as she, had tied the note to the owl clearly sitting next to Hedwig._

 _She didn't want to use Hedwig as she knew the possibilities of Harry finding out about this note she was about to send and Errol was out of the question already as he was a complete disaster anyway._

 _Hermione still reached over for some treats for Hedwig while she watched as the owl flew away and moved to the highest top and then redirected itself downward, flying a little over to another side and direction of the castle._

 _"_ _Are you not going to eat?" Harry asked as Hermione kept herself by his side at over lunch break that time but was completely distracted._

 _It was so obvious that even Ginny and Neville noticed her eyes darting all over the Great Hall as if she was anticipating or waiting for something._

 _"_ _I'm fine." Hermione muttered back as her eyes moved back to her food and consistently moved to the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy's absence was evident. "I'm just.. I'm still feeling slightly off with Ron and all."_

 _She was worried about Ron._

 _But she was more worried now about Draco._

 _Did he receive her note?_

 _Or rather, did he even took the time to read it?_

 _What is if someone else in the Slytherin students got her note?_

 _Or was he just completely detaching himself from her, from their friendship – or whatever it was they had?_

 _"_ _He's going to be out soon." Ginny told her as Hermione just nodded at them as if she wasn't listening. "Things will be better."_

 _"_ _I hope so." Hermione mindlessly muttered as her eyes moved around the Great Hall._

 _Would things ever be better?_

 _She would go back if she could, she really would._

 _The weeks and the months that she had spent over summer with Draco Malfoy was somewhat something she experienced very differently._

 _He was a very different person when it was just the two of them and truth be told, she liked the idea of that Draco better than the Draco she was with at school or the Draco everyone else knew of._

 _But she was also very aware that the world has now turned and that the Dark Lord has returned and therefore, lines were drawn and sides must be chosen._

 _His goodbye proved that fact and now she wondered if there was ever a chance – no matter how slim it was – for Draco to change sides._

 _For his mother perhaps or the bright future he always talked to her about._

 _Or maybe for her?_

 _No, maybe not for her._

 _She wasn't anybody to Draco._

 _They were schoolmates but they weren't friends._

 _Were they not friends?_

 _But they did spend hours and moments over summers together._

 _What was it all then?_

 _They never really openly exchanged that they were hanging out and now she realized that area was quite grey._

 _They weren't bestfriends like Harry and Ron because she never talked to him things she'd do so with the other two but they talked about things with depth, things she knew Draco would never share with anyone and things she knew that she only shared with Draco._

 _She wasn't sure what exactly it was they shared – but they definitely shared something and he obviously proved to her that he was different than what she initially thought he'd be._

 _Her thoughts went away when an owl had swooped into the room and before it could even land near her, she immediately stretched out her arm for the note attached at its leg._

 _"_ _Easy." Harry said eyeing the owl meticulously. "Who's it from?" Harry and Ginny curiously asked together, edging closer to her._

 _"_ _My dad." Hermione lied moving away from the table. "I have to respond soon. He's asking about some Muggle book. I'll be back."_

 _Hermione had moved away from the table, clutching the note in her hand._

 _Draco actually replied to her, or she hoped it was from him._

 _She only waited to be away from everyone and had barely left the double doors when she opened the note in her hand, continuously walking as she tried to quickly read it._

 _"_ _Tonight. At ten. At the alcove." the note simply read and before she could reread it for the third time, the message had magically been erased and a question mark attached itself in place of the words._

 _It was an enchanted note._

 _Recognizing his writing, she knew that Draco obviously wanted to know if she could make it at the time and place._

 _Hermione halted her steps, unaware how far she was already from the Great hall._

 _She stared at the note and felt dreadful that she didn't have any quill with her at the moment._

 _But the question mark in the parchment was moving._

 _The note didn't really make sense to her._

 _He had given her the time but the place was quiet questionable that she wondered if he was in a hurry to write this that he forgot to write which alcove._

 _But she felt desperate to talk to him immediately that she'd take in whatever it was that he had written._

 _Two guesses how she was going to relate this to him._

 _"_ _Which alcove?" Hermione had whispered to the parchment as she moved it closer to her face, following her instincts._

 _She felt like an idiot at that very moment, talking and whispering to a crumpled piece of paper._

 _But the months she'd shared with Draco wasn't a joke and she wasn't willing to throw it all away no matter the consequences and walls they have now been separated with._

 _If she could, she would save Draco from all of these regardless the consequences and reasons for it._

 _She wasn't sure why, but she was sure that she didn't want to lose him._

 _She glared at the parchment and to her surprise, the question mark had vanished and the paper warmed in her hand._

 _She moved closer to an empty corridor as she kept her eyes on the parchment, anticipating the answer._

 _He was obviously at the other end with a probable twin parchment of what she was holding._

 _She kept her eyes over the parchment as she anticipated his reply._

 _What was taking him so long?_

 _Did he realize that he wasn't specific at his reply?_

 _Well, atleast, he had replied as she thought to herself._

 _Soon, words began appearing over the parchment._

 _"_ _Our alcove."_

 _Hermione blinked._

 _She reread several more time but no other words appeared and the warmth in the parchment had disappeared already._

 _He was no longer magically at the other end._

 _"_ _Our alcove." Hermione whispered to herself at the now blank paper in her hand._

 _It took her a while to get back to the Great Hall and it wasn't until she and Harry were in Potions Class with the Slytherins two hours later did she realize which alcove he was precisely talking about._

 _"_ _Who are you looking for?" Harry asked as Hermione blinked and took her eyes off the empty seat from which Draco Malfoy usually sat._

 _"_ _No one." Hermione whispered looking back at him and glaring at the mysterious Potions book that Harry had been using since the term had begun and had been giving him grades more than she thought he deserves._

 _"_ _What?" Harry asked her seeing the judgmental look over her face. "I just saved Ron's life with this."_

 _"_ _I know." Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she tried to focus on Slughorn's instructions that was stirred with praises for Harry – his Potions Wonder Boy. "I didn't say anything."_

 _"_ _You were thinking it." Harry whispered back at her they stood up and as he helped her settle and gather the ingredients for the day._

 **Hermione had been up the whole night, thinking.**

 **Although they were both still trying to hide behind the public eye, Hermione had more or less accepted that from now on the life she was going to live with Draco was half-shared to the public.**

 **Not just because she was a war hero or because Draco was the son of a Death Eater and was 'rumoured' to be an ex-Death Eater himself.**

 **But all because of the scandal their engagement and wedding had caused and were causing – a Pureblood and only heir to the Malfoy empire, marries a Muggle-Born – a Mudblood a very far cry in the long line and traditions of the Malfoys that the Wizarding World knew of.**

 **News had reached globally that a few days ago, they had been sent an American paper from the MaCuSa government about their engagement.**

 **It was causing stress to the pair from which they were dealing with differently.**

 **Hermione would naturally say things, complain here and there whereas Draco would read the paper quietly, tell her it's but natural because of their status and not say any other thing about it.**

 **Hermione finds it peculiar that after all the years she'd known Malfoy to be the bully and cause 'talks' at school, the way he was handling it at the moment, was somewhat very different.**

 **It wasn't like he didn't care; but he was completely indifferent to the scandal and seemed to process it far better than she was doing.**

 **Harry, having a burdened heart and still unaccepting of Hermione's decision, had kept himself shut and quiet about the news and mostly kept himself away from the Weasleys and other Order members to avoid being asked about it.**

"I figured you couldn't sleep." Draco said entering their little hotel room and bringing in two paper bags of midnight snacks and two warm cups of hot chocolate. "Maybe some nightcap?"

"Do you have like something better?" she asked with a frustrated smile as she helped him into the room and waving another news article over his face.

Draco's eyes passed through it and he immediately recognized it as the afternoon's edition where the article had all been about the 'Malfoy Estates' now rumoured to be transferred to Hermione's name out of his love for her.

"Something better?" he asked with a slightly raised brow as he settled everything over the table of their little kitchen.

"You know, something _strong."_ Hermione said dryly as she began to pull the food out of the tak out bags. "Something like vodka."

Draco had blurted out something and laughed but upon seeing the distraught look over her face, he immediately stopped.

"This isn't funny." she told him. "People are so condescending. I've had a taste of this back at the TriWizard Tournament with that Skeeter woman – but these people, bloody hell, they're beyond my level of comprehension."

"Well bloody hell, that's quite something to say given that your level of comprehension is holier than anything I've endured as well." Draco returned to her rolling his eyes and getting tired with all the complaints.

He stopped and he looked at her but she also looked frustrated enough to say something about it.

"Hermione-"

"I'll prepare this." Hermione said taking the bag of food and going to the pantry to set the food for them both.

He knew that she was having a hard time but that didn't mean that he wasn't. But she was somewhat taking this better than he initially anticipated.

He knew this whole plan was a disaster – but there was absolutely no going back now.

They have both agreed to lay-low and keep the wedding plans a little more private that they had originally planned through.

And opposed to Draco's earlier actions and ways of handling the whole situation, Hermione in return, was quietly amazed by the docile attitude that Draco was showing her at handling the situation.

They both had been away from the public eye for some days now and given that Hermione knew Harry so well with his drastic actions, even if they weren't yet in the best of terms as of the moment, she sent him note telling him that she was fine and would be taking some time away to focus on the wedding plans and confirmed to him that she was with Malfoy.

She didn't get any return note which ofcourse, she already expected given Harry's reaction towards their present situation.

"I don't have vodka here." Draco said handing her a cup of the warm hot chocolate which she took anyway. "And even if I can get you one right now, I wouldn't get you one either. Remember our deal that as we are here there will be no drinking to ensure the safety of both parties?"

He winked at her and Hermione smiled for the first time since he got back.

"Oh please." Hermione said scooting at the edge of the long couch so Draco could be given some space. "If you try _anything_ , your fingers aren't the only body parts that will fall off from you-"

 _"_ _Excuse me_." Draco said retiring and sinking at the other end of the long couch and pulling out his necktie from his chest and slightly opening the upper buttons of his formal suit. "I'm not talking about you. I'm bloody talking about _my_ safety."

"Your safety?" Hermione asked him with a raised brow as she stretched over her side of the couch. "Really?"

"Well, what if we both get drunk and then I find myself alone in this couch and then you go crawling all over me in the middle of the night?"

"Excuse you, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione spat at him throwing the empty paper bag of food on his direction. "May I remind you that I may have lost my marbles over this decision but I haven't completely lost my taste in things-"

"May I remind you too that you will be _the future_ Mrs. Malfoy and therefore one way or another we're going to share that goddamn bed." Draco shot back at her which had meant to be a joke of some sort as he pointed over the bed across the room.

But reality seemed to suddenly hit her and he saw the fear and reluctance in her eyes at that reality.

Could they pretend that they would be sleeping with one another?

Because as far as they both knew, the Marriage Law specifically stated in one of its protocols was that all newly-wed were required after two weeks to present some blood sample to prove their union to the Ministry of Magic and be kept there as records submitted to the law.

That was one glitch in the plan they have yet to figure out and for which he had already been suspecting was causing her too much distress over the course of this whole event.

And looking over things, Hermione seemed to percept that they have no choice but to actually sleep together.

They don't really talk about it, but Draco was sure that her had was going back and forth over the thoughts of it.

"I'm sorry, that didn't come out right." Draco said watching her take in the cup of hot chocolate and drink quietly from it. "I know I promised you that I'll be more patient and deal with things better and-"

"You're doing fine." Hermione said swallowing hard and he saw that she quickly wiped tears off her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm just.. I was just stressed out today. That's all. We're fine."

If he knew any better, she was covering her face with the large cup to hide more tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

He knew that within her, she still hated him – not just for all the things he has done in their youth, but simply because he was a Malfoy.

He continued to look at her, worry written over his face.

This wasn't easy and was nowhere going to be especially when they near the point of the wedding itself.

They were causing stirs and scandals everywhere just for the mere fact that the war hero is going to marry an ex-Death Eater.

"How did you do that?" Hermione gasped in amazement at Draco a few minutes later.

He reached towards her and flaunted an old and classic Muggle coin trick in front of her.

"I would want to know how that happens. I've seen that in a circus when I was younger, I never figured how it happens." Hermione said with a skeptic look over her face and slight envy in her eyes.

"Really?" Draco said with a large smirk over his face that was gleaming with pride. "I thought you- _know-it-all-"_

"Oh shush, teach me how that happened." Hermione said grabbing his wrist and playfully tugging at him to teach her.

He smiled back at her, placed his arm near her neckline and back of the ear and repeated the whole thing, this time, showing and giving her several more galleons in her hands.

"Ofcourse note." Draco proudly said seeing the irritation growing in her eyes. "It took me a while to make this happen. I wouldn't just give away the secrets. You're a Muggle-Born. Why don't you go figure it out."

"That is not fair!" Hermione squealed staring amazed at the Muggle trick she never knew how to do. "That's not fair. How did you know that? How did you do that?"

"Hang in there, Granger." Draco playfully said staring back at her and slightly glad that his little trick lightened up her mood. "Patience is a virtue. Malfoys don't just reveal their secrets."

"Oh, I'm sure." Hermione said rolling her eyes but smiling at him. "I'll figure that one out. I'm smart."

"Ofcourse you are." Draco said smirking at her and sitting back away from her and crossing his arms over his chest as he smiled with pride. "When you're a Malfoy, I'll let you in on the secret."

"Oh, sod off." Hermione chuckled, rolling her eyes again and going back to the midnight snack he had bought for her.

Secretly, he calmed and smiled at her direction.

Even if she wasn't happy with their situation and even if he was worried with a lot of other things, at that particular and precise moment, Pureblood Draco Malfoy and Muggle-Born Hermione Granger had spent the entirety of the night talking about the things that they would have done at school should they not have been enemies and otherwise.

And secretly, he closely treasured in his heart how he had learned that magic trick.

"Yes, how may w help you?" asked the clerk over the hotel reception.

Her long lashed eyes moved to the beautiful blonde man in front of her and she could not only smell godly features but money, lots and lots of it.

"Yes, I'm here to see my son for dinner." he kindly told the clerk reaching over the reception desk to show him a small card with his name for it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we don't have anyone checked in under the name Malfoy." the lady answered him but her recognition of him and the supposed son had become clear in her eyes. "And we cannot just give information especially if no request or validation has been made by the guest."

She looked apologetic but she was also blushing at the side of the man.

He looked back at the young lady, a stark of persuasion gleaming in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry I cannot help you." the lady told him in earnest as she gave him a small nod, not breaking his eye contact with her.

He sighed heavily but he moved closer to the marble counter and smiled at her.

"You remind me a lot of my late wife." Lucius had whispered leaning closer towards the lady across the reception desk with his fingers playfully creating lines and circles atop the counter as if teasing her.

"I hardly think of that, sir." the woman replied coyly. "Women my social status-"

"She was very beautiful and honest in ways more than one." Lucius simply cut her off. "Let me b frank to you my darling, you are beautiful that is all I want to say."

She blushed furiously.

She was new to this job and for the weeks she'd been there all she heard were complains of guests and endless requests that aren't even her job anymore.

But at that moment, she was actually being complimented by this elegant and wealthy looking man.

"What time do you get out of work tonight?" he softly whispered to her with a more than friendly smile.

She looked up at him, her eyes widening a little but quickly reversing back to a composed state.

"Sir, I would-"

"French cuisine? Italian?" he offered her luxuriously and pretending to check his pocket watch to obviously flourish wealth over the woman's face. "Or maybe something more delectable?"

He stared back at her, intimidating and seducing her at the same time.

A gaze that was long enough to sustain her attention and thoughts but short enough to make her decide if she was buying and biting on this one.

"I haven't tried the Austrian cuisine on the new restaurant downtown." she spilled her mouth out before she could stop herself. "They say it's a nice and quiet place."

"Excellent!" Lucius beamed at her, eyes triumphant. "Nice and quiet sounds very, very luring to me. Tell me what time shall I meet you by the lobby?"

She was still battling with herself but the excitement in her eyes was evident.

She could almost not believe it and she has not even given him her name.

"Well, I still have some hours left and well, I get out at eight." she shyly told him looking away as she whispered the words. "If that's.. okay with you."

"It is perfect, my dear." Lucius said withdrawing himself from the counter, he gave her another seductive smile, a gentle brush over her soft hand across the counter top and pursing his lips and then showing a bit of his teeth in smile. "Looking forward to this exotic dish tonight. Well, I must go now, I need to find a way to see my son. I have not seen him for some time and pity I'd love to help him in his wedding preparations."

She already looked regretful.

Lucius slowly moved away from the table, eyes down and the look of disappointment over his face was taking over.

"Three.. two…" he thought to himself as he slowly walked away, pacing as elegant as he could possibly do so.

And before he could utter 'one' the lady by the counter gave a frustrated sigh and called him back.

"Room 2415!" the woman called out to him in a hush. "They're in room 2415 and they're registered in their suite under the name of 'Capulet Montague' – he registered them. He looks a lot like you so I'm assuming he's the son you're looking for."

Lucius slowly stopped and turned to her and then a beautiful and triumphant smile appeared over his face again.

She was blushing although there was slight fear in her eyes at the thought that she had broken protocols.

But it was also very obvious that she was looking forward to going out to dinner with this wealthy man.

"I'll see you tonight, my dear." Lucius profusely winked at her before turning back again without another word, humming happily to himself.

 _Hermione paced back and forth at what she thought to be their alcove as he had previously mentioned._

 _It was the seventh alcove from the stairs in the topmost floor of the West Wing of the castle._

 _She had hoped against hope that this was the alcove he was talking about._

 _He had related this to be 'our alcove' in her guess as one time that they both overstayed in the library past curfew hours and Filch saw them or atleast their silhouette and had come running after them all the way up to that spot._

 _Filch had Mrs. Norris behind him as he ran after them and only when Draco noticed the alcove were they able to confuse Filch and make him lose them._

 _Draco had pulled them both inside, placing them both in a very close and awkward position but their need to remain stealth was greater prior to the fact that they were standing inches from one another, faces close to touching already._

 _Hermione's moved to the alcove and smiled quietly to herself upon remembering that memory some time back._

 _The world really didn't know the Draco that she does and she couldn't take the idea that now, the good person she'd seen in him was at the verge of vanishing._

 _It was already about thirty minutes later and walking had spent her energy._

 _She sat on the cold stone floor by the alcove, hoping nobody would pass by this part of the castle at this hour._

 _She looked around in the silent floor – maybe she was too early?_

 _Or maybe he was talking about a different alcove?_

 _Or what if he simply changed his mind?_

 _She felt completely fearful of what was taking him so long to see her._

 _Hermione was already halfway into deciding to just go back to their dormitory when she heard footsteps and when she turned, Draco was standing at the landing of the staircase, staring at her with exhausted and close to tears eyes._

 _She was motionless over the floor and he looked stunned to see her as if he wasn't expecting her to be there at all._

 _But she was there and she waited for him._

 _"_ _Draco.." Hermione whispered as she slowly stood up, turning to face his direction. "Draco, I-"_

 _But she lost her voice at Draco's presence._

 _Somehow, she felt stuck at where she stood and her mind was reeling with thoughts of him, of them._

 _As if memories were flashing in her mind's eyes like some sort of Muggle movie flashback, Hermione felt something aching in her chest._

 _They had not seen or been with one another this close in proximity outside classroom premises and right now, in this empty floor, they both felt different._

 _Something about the moments they had spent together and the months they were apart and not hearing from one another gave an unknown feeling in her._

 _No, the feeling wasn't that different – it was familiar – it has been there for some time now, waiting to be recognized._

 _But that didn't seem to matter at the moment – whatever it was they were feeling, whatever it was that was happening inside of them._

 _They were in a deserted floor and to hell with it if the castle walls had ears._

 _There was something in the look of his face and something in her chest that told them both that deep inside, they have been waiting for this moment – if that was what it was called._

 _Something about the presence of the other, something about the look in their eyes assured one another and eased something from them that they felt they have been harboring for weeks and months now._

 _Something different yet familiar and something unspoken._

 _Something forbidden._

 _The moment he was sure that floor was deserted except for the two of them, he quickly paced towards her and without any word, without any warning at all, he went for her with his features consumed with emotions._

 _Hermione didn't miss the mixture of emotions in his eyes and she wouldn't deny the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes._

 _He was away from home, away from prying and harmful gazes and actions of people around him._

 _He was safe at Hogwarts with her, they were both safe._

 _His eyes focused on her with a soft and longing gaze._

It has been months since he actually got to be with her and it was such a struggle to stay away from her and not answer all of her attempts to reach him, to contact him, to talk to him.

 _And he will not deny himself any longer of what he was feeling._

 _He couldn't anyway._

 _To hell with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters._

 _To hell with the Order of the Phoenix._

 _They were most likely going to die anyway, one way or another._

 _But he could not contain to be apart, away from her any longer._

 _"_ _I didn't know what to do." Hermione began as he neared her, her voice shaky and extremely worried. "I thought I'd never see you again – you never answered – I didn't know what to think, what to do if you-"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry." Draco's words cut her short and came as an echo to Hermione as he reached her, arms quick and tight around her. "I'm sorry, baby." he whispered over her forehead as he grabbed her tightly into his arms and without thinking without any reservations, he pulled her not just into a tight embrace but into a very deep and longing kind of kiss that Hermione had returned without a second thought._


	37. Chapter 37

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _ **I am reposting this because for some reason it got deleted. =)**_

 _ **Thirty Four**_

 _ **Paris 2001**_

 _This was it._

 _She was in Paris._

 _She was really in Paris._

 _All her hard work had paid off and now she had two months' worth of work and leisure to spend here._

 _Maybe after the war, life has been quite good to her._

 _Hermione Jean Granger had graduated with various of honors from Hogwarts alongside her friends and despite all the losses from the war, she had undoubtedly became successful in the life after it._

 _She thought of her parents and how they would have been very proud of her._

 _"I promise I'll be back tonight." Hermione told Harry who was accompanying her in her short vacation. "It's just a day for myself that I would like to have, Harry."_

 _He smiled reluctantly at her and then gave her a kiss over her._

 _"You're overdramatic." Hermione said smiling up at him. "We are staying on the same hotel."_

 _"Yeah but I told you that I don't feel like leaving you in this place. We're so foreign here and it's not very easy to go around because they speak differently."_

 _Hermione laughed and mocked him in something French but Harry only seriously stared at him._

 _"Six tonight, Hermione." Harry reminded her taking a step back from her. "If you're not there by six, I'll call security, I'll call the Order, I'll definitely call and cause some trouble all over Paris-"_

 _"If you dare do that and ruin this whole travel, Harry Potter, I'm going to blow off your balls back to London."_

 _Silence took over._

 _And then they both burst into laughter._

 _"I'll see you tonight." Hermione exclaimed as she excitedly kissed him over the cheek and bid him a goodbye before walking out of their hotel room to spend the day with herself._

 _Harry watched as the door closed._

 _He didn't like the idea of this._

 _Of all the places she wanted to go to it had to be Paris – or atleast, it had to be at this time or this year._

 _Harry sank bank over the large and comfortable couch in their suite, eyes darting over his wand on the glass dining table and his traveling cloak that he hung over the other couch._

 _He tapped his fingers at his sides, eyes and mind roaming around the room and his heart slightly pounding fast._

 _Paris was a big city he kept telling himself as he counted the minutes since Hermione had left._

 _It was impossible to happen and it wasn't going to happen._

 _He wasn't going to do anything stupid because he promised that he'd let her be on her own because she was an adult anyway even if they were in a foreign country._

 _But he knew he wasn't nervous about that fact._

 _His mind battled as the minutes ticked by._

 _What if it happens?_

 _What if it actually happens of all the things that could?_

 _"Fuck." Harry blurted out as he stood up and reached over for his traveling cloak and wand and made the last minute decision before leaving the hotel room to follow his bestfriend for an inevitable encounter that was not impossible to happen._

Her body clock woke her at half past eight and she knew that she already overslept.

It was almost a week of staying in this hotel suite and living with Draco wasn't that bad at all.

He took care of their food and he brought in and out newspapers for the two of them.

He made sure that if he was going to be harassed by reporters, he would be able to make a quick exit and evade questions.

And by far, they were able to do that so the newspapers had nothing but 'hunches' and 'rumors' over the headlines of their articles as neither Draco nor Hermione were available for validity of information.

Despite her disagreement that she was the on to stay in the hotel, Draco was able to persuade her being the reason that with her the reporters or Pureblood supporters may follow her around and be a bit more hostile towards her than when it is him who would go around and about.

Harry Potter was also followed from time to time but he always disclosed some 'No Comment' comment on every reporter he came across.

Hermione was grateful but that wasn't reason still for the two of them to get along with Harry's opposition with their surprising decision to get engaged and get married.

"Coffee." Hermione muttered sleepily as she blindly entered their common bathroom, "I need coffee."

She pushed the door open, entirely planning of brushing her teeth and taking a very comfortable warm shower before their day begins.

Today, they were going to go out inspite of themselves because they needed to submit something in the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione locked the door behind her and had started undressing herself to enter the shower when she had heard and realized that the shower was already pouring over steaming water.

"What on the bloody.." Hermione began until she heard something like 'Bloody hell' on the other side of the curtain and out of reflex, she pulled it over and she screamed when she realized that the long five minutes she had been in the bathroom taking her time to take her clothes off, Draco was already deep in the shower.

Draco was deep in scrubbing his shampoo soaked blonde hair, half blind with all the water and soap over his face and body.

He recognized the movement and for a very brief moment, his blonde eyes met her wide-eyed brown ones and they screamed at the same time upon the other's presence in the bathroom.

They grabbed and tugged over the curtain to keep it back close but the result was chaos – their weighs on pulling it down only escalated the situation and soon, the curtain got pulled all the way down at breaking point and then the both of them skidded down on the soapy and soaking wet floor with the warm shower raining on both of them.

 _"BLOODY HELL WHY ARE YOU NAKED?_!" Hermione screamed tirelessly as she tried to pull herself back up but failed to do so.

"How exactly do you expect someone to take a bath!" Draco yelled back at her in shock.

Draco helplessly tried to grab and wrap the fallen curtain around himself as he tried to keep himself hidden which was pointless because a little more or so, Hermione had already seen him in his full glory the first time she pulled the curtain when she heard the shower pouring over.

"What do you mean why am I naked?!" he yelled back at her as he stayed at the corner of the shower side, keeping the curtain around his lower body while he blindly fretted for the shower' handle to turn it down. "I'm taking a shower! Why are you even here?!"

"I was going to take a shower!" Hermione angrily spat back at him as she also tried to turn the shower down but she was already soaking wet.

Her hair was all dripping, pajamas all wet while her upper garment was halfway off her head already giving Draco a brief glimpse of her frontal figure.

"Close your eyes!" Hermione spat at him as she struggled this time on the floor next to him to keep her clothes down while with her other hand, she tried to reach the shower's handle to close it.

 _"What do you think I'm seeing?!_ " Draco yelled back at her as he kept his eyes tight shut with the painful shampoo all over his eyes.

He tugged and pulled and finally he reached the handle of the shower and it turned off leaving them both on the floor, confused in their wits and dripping wet next to one another.

It took a while for them both to recover and all that was left was the sound of draining water on the tiled floor and Hermione's coughing from the water she's inhaled.

Draco still struggled to keep the shower around his waist as he rubbed his eyes rigorously to enable him to see clearer.

"Don't you dare open your eyes." Hermione warned him. "I swear to you I'm going to stab you blind."

"You're pathetic." Draco said as his visions slowly cleared and although he didn't want to see her, his eyes moved around the room and he saw her next to him, half naked and looking like a piece of wet puppy. "You see I can't even see from the bloody shampoo."

"Don't go trying to sneak." Hermione warned him although her eyes were freely running around Draco's built unintentionally since there was nowhere else to look at the moment.

"You're staring at me." Draco suddenly said as he relaxed realizing that the curtain was safe and secure around his midriff already.

"Excuse me?" Hermione scoffed at him as she edged a little away from Draco because their knees have been touching already and she hated the idea that his skin against hers felt quite good.

"You're quiet." Draco told her. "You're usually observing when you're quiet. Well, I can't blame you Granger. Go on, have a look. I'm not entirely selfish."

Hermione stared up at his face that was looking like a yellow chick that had fallen over a swimming pool.

His other eyes was open and the other was half close because of the irritating feeling of the shampoo across his eyes.

Her nostrils were flaring at him and she would have gotten mad right then and there until her eyes fell back over the dripping water at the side of his face where the burned curse was.

She suddenly felt sorry for him and suddenly, their situation didn't feel like something she should be mad about.

He was staring at her, smirking in a way but he was also looking very confused and awaiting if she was going to attack him for the whole thing.

But she didn't and instead, she just brushed her hand over the air.

"You look like an idiot, Malfoy." Hermione snarkily told him pointing over his soaking hair. "And I'm not interested to look at it."

"Well, it's not like you're not going to see it one of these days." Draco said unable to stop himself from teasing her. "Why don't you get yourself adjusted and acquainted with the view."

"Oh please. You really, really think so highly of yourself? I feel honored. " Hermione said and to Draco's surprise she actually smiled at him as she reached over to hand him the fallen towel over the side cabinet in the bathroom. "Why don't you just get yourself sorted so we can start the day."

She looked away and Draco didn't miss it.

She was blushing and she really didn't like the idea of staying around him when he was naked.

"Come on, we have a long day to go." Hermione told him as she began to slowly stand up.

And Draco didn't know why, but he reached over towards her and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry." he earnestly told her as he tried not to break their eye contact. "I'm sorry about this whole thing."

"It's nothing." Hermione brushed him off but he didn't let go. "Just lock the door next time."

"This isn't what I meant." Draco clarified moving his hands around them. "I meant this whole mess – this whole getting engaged and getting married for the Marriage Law and-"

A stark of gleam appeared around Hermione's eyes.

"We planned and agreed to it." Hermione said grabbing her wrist away from him. "And I'm a Gryffindor. I don't back away from things that come my way. Come, we have to start early. We don't stand down from things that will be for the greater good."

And without another word, Hermione stomped her way out of the bathroom, banging the door behind her and leaving Draco feeling like the whole world had sort of drowned him down with her words.

 _Hermione was enjoying her treat of pizza, wine, salad and cheese when she heard the little havoc happening outside the café._

 _She tried to ignore it, but she saw that the other guests in the restaurant was looking over the window to what was happening._

 _It seemed like the manager of the restaurant was berating an employee right outside their establishment over one of the tables outside._

 _She didn't understand so much of the fast French being spoken or rather yelled at the employee but what caught her attention were the clear English words "You English men never learn! You dominate the world but you don't know how to wash dishes!" that was yelled in a very bad English accent._

 _Her eyes moved to the part of the restaurant outside and she felt her head boiling at the idea of it._

 _It sounded nothing far from how witches and wizards from her world humiliating house-elves._

 _She wondered if the employee was alright because at the way the manager was yelling, he was calling more than enough kind of attention._

 _Hermione saw the manager enter the restaurant and she saw the waiter still outside, clearing over the table from where he was yelled out._

 _She looked down upon her food and no matter how good it tasted, now she didn't feel like eating at the place because of the way the management treated their employees._

 _Within a minute, Hermione had called for her cheque that was quickly given to her while she kept her eyes over the waiter outside the restaurant clearing the tabl._

 _"May I ask what happened?" Hermione tried to ask in her French to the lady that brought her change._

 _She slightly rolled her eyes._

 _"He's new. English." she replied in a good accent which told Hermione she's half French and half English. "Been here for two weeks. And he still doesn't know how to deliver dishes properly. He's impatient and he spilled some wine over one of the guests earlier. And well, he retaliated."_

 _"Oh. Wow.." Hermione said although deep inside, she was surprised that this boy had the guts to do it but she wondered why he didn't say anything to the manager._

 _He obviously needed his job._

 _"He's besmirching the English blood around here." the waitress said. "He doesn't even know how to properly cut ingredients. Would you believe he doesn't know how to cut carrots evenly? We don't know what he knows except to create trouble. The only reason he's still here is because he's good at recognizing the wines being taken here so he manages that. Other than, he's not very helpful at all."_

 _Hermione nodded at her and thanked her and soon, she found herself grabbing her purse and walking outside to take a look at the boy who was being treated poorly in this place just because he didn't know how to wash the dishes or cut some vegetables._

 _Even if this wasn't her country and town, she didn't want to miss the chance to give some words of encouragement especially if he was a fellow country man._

 _Hermione walked outside the restaurant and he was still busting over the table, head down as if he was trying his best to keep himself cool and not be emotional about what happened._

 _She stood near him watching him closely as he worked over the table which he was doing a very good job with._

 _He was tall and with a nice built and perhaps somewhere close to her age judging by the colour of his hair and his stance._

 _People like him was already down on their level and she eyed the manager back inside the restaurant for mistreating his hard-working employees no matter where they came from._

 _"Hey.. uhm.." Hermione began clearing her throat to gain his attention without really knowing what kind of encouragement she wanted to tell him. "The.. the waitress inside said you're English.. and I was.. I am English too. And well, having a vacation and it's nice to see fellow countrymen."_

 _She didn't want to offend him or look like she was meddling over the situation but he didn't want to miss the opportunity to be kind to the young man._

 _The boy ignored her._

 _She wasn't sure if he didn't hear her at all because he was too busy with his work._

 _"Well, I just wanted to say that.. you are doing a great job with your work.." Hermione continued sounding like an idiot at her way of doing this. "And I was- sorry, I was just-"_

 _He halted with his wiping the large round table with a dry rug and had finished putting the empty plated together._

 _He sighed heavily and Hermione knew that he heard her the first time she walked to him._

 _"Miss, it's not entirely unappreciated but I don't need this little peptalk that you're offering." he told her and Hermione's brows furrowed._

 _She knew that accent and that voice._

 _"Sorry?" Hermione asked mindlessly as she just wanted to hear him speak again for her to remember who owned that voice. "I was-"_

 _"In other words, I really don't need your help –" he turned around and his eyes widened upon meeting her upfront. "Granger?!"_

 _"Malfoy?!" Hermione blurted out nearly dropping the shopping bag in her hand. "What – wait – Malfoy?!"_

 _Draco's eyes were wide at her – his face suddenly pale at the sight of her._

 _Of all places and of all the time he would see her, it had to be there at that precise moment._

 _He wondered quietly to himself why the hell she was here and where was Potter who was supposed to be with her at all times._

 _Their gazes were kept and Hermione could swear that a momentary look of longing had passed his eyes the first time he stared at her._

 _Was he homesick?_

 _Couldn't he go back to London?_

 _Was he thrown here or something by the law that she wasn't made aware of?_

 _But he blinked._

 _And all the longing disappeared and which was replaced by a cold gaze of the old Draco Malfoy full of spite she knew of._

 _He looked back at her, as if ready to retaliate as he stepped forward her and then as if he remembered his place, he back down and merely avoided her gaze._

 _Hermione looked back at him, her eyes quick to calculate the situation and her eyes evidently ran and passed to what look like a very ugly burn mark at the side of his face._

 _Her eyes widened at the realization that she was being rude, staring._

 _So she looked away and now they strayed over Draco's hands which was worse._

 _His hands looked beaten and rough and matching with the circles around his eyes, everything told her that he was overworked._

 _He also looked like he had lost weight in the past weeks and given the timeframe the waitress gave her earlier, the callus around his hands didn't look like two weeks' worth of working in the place._

 _He must have been working somewhere else before this restaurant._

 _"What are you doing here?" Hermione gasped in surprise, at loss for the right words as Draco gazed away from her, obviously ashamed of his situation._

 _"What do you think I'm doing here?" he snapped back at her trying to avoid her scrutinizing gaze._

 _Hermione blinked._

 _She had meant differently and for some reason, Draco suddenly looked regretful at his words._

 _"What I was trying to say-"_

 _"I'm busting tables. Isn't that obvious?" he snapped back again at her, gazing back at her eyes and folding his hands over himself._

 _He obviously looked humiliated but he retained the 'Malfoy stance' he always wore at school._

 _Hermione still didn't say anything._

 _Her brains seemed to be lagging at the sight of him and the situation he was in._

 _Why was Draco Malfoy busting over a French restaurant?_

 _Why was he in Paris anyway?_

 _Wasn't he supposed to be in some Healer Academy as she's last heard or something?_

 _Why was he busting tables anyway?!_

 _"That's not what I meant." Hermione pointed out regaining herself and looking back at Malfoy with the same sharp expression. "What I mean is that-"_

 _"I don't have time to chitchat." Draco simply cut her out. "As you can see, I don't have the same luxury of life as you. Thanks to the war you've won, which by the way, the world is supposedly owing to you and your friends. And for which, I should be grateful of."_

 _His eyes burned her and before she could even say anything else, he grabbed the tray and entered the restaurant back again as the manager saw him chatting with a guest and was already making his way towards him._

Hermione and Draco had chosen a small-street venue for today's shopping of some products in a Muggle London street before going to the Ministry of Magic that afternoon to submit something.

They kept themselves low-key by wearing Muggle clothes and some hoodies so they both looked like young college students walking around and about the streets.

Draco had been complaining all the way down from the moment she forced him into the clothes they bought and changed earlier on from a small shop she knew of.

And even if he kept his complains loud next to Hermione, he wouldn't admit that the first time he looked over himself at the mirror wearing it, he had to admit that even he looked really good in a pair of it.

"I look like an idiot." he repeated or the nth time over since they left the suite of the hotel. "I look like a complete idiot – why would anyone wear something like this? Are you kidding me? Like why would –"

"Will you stop complaining?" Hermione said, amused at the sight of him trying to tug through and pull the tie of the red hoodie she made him wear.

"This is not working." Draco complained giving up on the tie and frowning to himself. "And why do I have to wear the red one?"

"Because this is the only one that fits you." Hermione said pulling him to a corner and grabbing the ties to help him untie the knot and tie it over the other side which made him more comfortable in it. "Better?"

"You're wearing a blue one. Why can't I have the blue one?" Draco complained further staring down at her as Hermione smirked at him, pulling the hood over his blonde hair.

"Because this got a ladies' cut and you will look absolutely ridiculous in this." Hermione commented as she put his hood in place. "Stop complaining. You look good on it."

"Really?" Draco said and she rolled her eyes at him, walking before him. "You only like it because you're mocking my house-"

"Really?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow. "At a time like this so are still going to wave house pride over my face?"

"I'm not the one waving it."

"Stop complaining. You look good on it, Malfoy."

He looked at her, delight passing his eyes.

"Really?" he asked coyly with a conceited smile. "You really think I look good?"

"I'm not going to repeat what I said." Hermione said not looking back at him then Draco pulled her hand back to stop her. "Now come on."

She blushed and she looked up at him.

He tried to hold her hand but Hermione discreetly moved her hand away from him.

"No need to hold hands." Hermione told him. "You won't get lost in this place."

He looked disappointed but he didn't say anything.

"Alright." Draco simply said walking next to her. "Maybe you should lead the way a little as you know this place better."

"Yeah, I think so too." Hermione replied and avoiding another gaze, she moved and stepped before him and began walking down the street towards a shop with Draco just right behind him, hands inside his jacket and eyes slightly tearful at the way she was responding to his attempts.

 _"Maybe we shouldn't be here." Hermione whispered softly as she lay herself over Draco at the north-most part of the tallest tower in the castle._

 _"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't." Draco mindlessly muttered as he continuously stroke Hermione's hair as they watched the moonlight._

 _It has been two weeks since they kissed at the West Wing of the castle and two weeks they have been doing the same routine – doing their best to keep their notes for one another secret and meeting at this spot that Draco discovered three days after their first kiss._

 _The floor was barely with anyone and if any, only Filch and some ghosts passed the area and hopefully, not at the late hours that they met up there._

 _They weren't show what was going on between them and weren't sure how long they could keep doing this – but what they were sure of was that they both didn't want it to just end._

 _"Did Potter ask?" Draco gently asked her as he pulled her closer to him as he reached for her finger. "When he saw us last Tuesday?"_

 _"He asked what you wanted." Hermione said as she looked up at his face as she lay on his chest, slightly pulling her school robes closer to herself as she felt the cold feel of the castle at this hour. "I just told him that you were leaving the table I was going to use."_

 _Her eyes moved back up at him, the silhouette of his face by the moonlight showed the circles around his eyes._

 _She knew that he had not been sleeping well and though she never asked why, she knew it was because of the war coming at all of them and the pressure it was giving Draco._

 _She didn't stop telling him that the Order was always pretty much warm and welcome to anyone who would like to join their side but he would always change the subject._

 _He was torn and she felt that he wanted to choose and change sides but that he couldn't._

 _Reminding him of the protection the Order and Albus Dumbleore could offer and give his family either._

 _If any, he looked and sounded more stressed when they talked about the headmaster._

 _He was afraid of the headmaster obviously and he didn't want to think of the idea of him taking charge over his family._

 _He wasn't a coward._

 _But Hermione already knew that – for him to sneak around the castle with her and to make sure he makes it at their meet up place and point was brave enough for her especially in times like this._

 _"How's your Gryffindor friend?" Draco suddenly asked her as he continued to gently brush her hair with his long fingers._

 _"Hmmm?" Hermione asked edging up closer towards him. "Who?"_

 _"The Quidditch player." Draco simply answered her._

 _"Oh, Katie." Hermione replied remembering the distress that accident had given the whole Gryffindor house. "She's getting better. Professor Snape was able to immediately create a counter curse for it. She's lucky to be alive."_

 _He didn't say anything._

 _But Hermione saw his Adam's Apple move slightly and the feel of his fingers tightening a little._

 _"Draco?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Would you…. Well, I was just wondering… the summer after this school year, would you like to – to still come and see me?" she asked very carefully, her yes observing his body language._

 _He gave away none except for his eyebrows that moved a little which told her that he was surprised with her question._

 _"You don't have to if you have things to do-" Hermione quickly said retreating her confidence. "I was just-"_

 _"I don't think I can." Draco easily put out with a heavy sigh. "I might not.. I don't want to make promises. That's all."_

 _She looked up at him and waited for him to look back down at her and it took him a while to do so._

 _"I see." Hermione said although she didn't. "Why were you at that floor the other day? Were you looking for something?"_

 _His brows slightly knitted._

 _He had been in the area of the Room of Requirement and Harry had chanced upon him and he quickly told Hermione about it._

 _"Draco?"_

 _"I might have just passed." Draco lied to her. "It's not important."_

 _"Are you telling the truth?" she asked him slowly gazing at him through the light of the moonlight._

 _Draco sighed heavily, reached for her and kissed her forehead._

 _She nodded quietly._

 _They had a pact that there were questions that the other couldn't ask the other because of worse comes to worse, the Dark Lord cannot se these things in their memories._

 _Hermione only agreed to the little pact because he promised that he would meet her in this place or anywhere else when she needed him – regardless if it placed either of them in danger – they would be at the beck of one another's call._

 _"I understand." Hermione said after a while. "It's one of those.. things.."_

 _Draco sensed the sadness in her voice and as he looked down upon her face, he carefully reached for her hand and held it tightly into his to comfort her._

 _But in truth, holding her hand or holding her this close comforted him._

 _They had kissed two weeks ago, one more and another time until it became a habit of their hello and goodnights._

 _And even though they both didn't understand it, they both knew that this was happening without a doubt and was happening in the midst of the war for which were taking and taking lives._

"Fuck." Draco muttered banging his fist over the counter table of the small shop.

"What's with the language?" Hermione asked as she followed in behind him in the dimly lit antique store.

"Sorry." Draco quickly told her. "I think I saw one of mom's old necklaces. A Black heirloom and the owner took it back telling me that he bought it at a price and I told him I'm willing to buy it back and he went telling me a lot of things."

"Things like?" Hermione asked him as her eyes moved around the old artifact shop.

"Why are you still here you bloody murderer?!" yelled an woman in her early 50s as she limped back in front of the shop.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the way she stared and addressed Draco.

She was waving her walking stick towards Draco in a rude way and was counting off things that his Death Eater circles had done which obviously excluded him.

"I was offering a price for the necklace." Draco repeated clearly and although he was calm, Hermione saw his hands fisting under the counter table.

"It's not for sale." the woman insisted. "Not for you anyway. You think I don't know you? You bloody boy – just like your father-"

Hermione still stared, watching at Draco's calm reaction to the situation while the woman besmirched his name and his family.

The only time she saw Draco actually made a slight hand movement towards his wand inside his pocket was when the woman went over him being a criminal with a mother who didn't know how to teach her own son what was right.

Draco was already shaking in anger – all of it, bottled up inside of him, hidden and kept within his range of control.

But Hermione knew that sooner, that was going to break as well.

"Your family – murderers! Supporting the dark!" she kept yelling at him, eyes dilating in anger. "You walk in here thinking you still have power – no, you lot. You long ago lost all the power in you and your name. Your son of a murdering scoundrel – I bet your mother regrets bearing you as a son – the heavens are merciful that it only brought fire into your face – if it were up to the victims, we would have burned your soul – and we would have killed your mother first before she brought a murderer into this world-"

"You don't talk about my mother-"

"Draco!" Hermione warned him, eyes wide as he already moved his hand to his wand and was about to pull it out.

A momentary revulsion of hatred crossed Draco's face but the moment Hermione's gentle fingers reached him, he was suddenly pulled out of his angry state.

Something in her soft, warm and gentle touch retreated him to what was right.

He looked back at her and the look in her eyes calmed him for some reason and Hermione saw the evident tears threatening to leak from the side of his face out of his anger.

The woman look on at them, trying to put the situation together and a look in his eyes towards Hermione told her that she was probably trying to recall who she was

"Are you with him?" the woman asked with a tone. "Are you lost in this area, Miss-?"

Hermione nodded at Draco and he slowly put his wand back into his pocket and placed a step back behind her.

She smiled at him before turning fully to the woman.

"I'm not lost." Hermione said with a big cold smile over the woman. "And he's my husband."

The woman's eyes widened but before she could say anything else, Hermione gently placed her wand over the table and it seemed to intimidate her.

"Hermione Granger-Malfoy." Hermione introduced herself and the woman's eyes bolted white at the realization who this was.

"Oh!" she gasped loudly. "Oh, you – you are one – you were-"

"Yes, that's me." Hermione simply said. "Now, I believe my husband was inquiring for a necklace. May I see it?"

It wasn't a request.

It was an obvious demand and the woman was now battling if she was going to give in or not.

"It's not for sale-"

"Yes, I'm sure." Hermione said. "As well as the whole place is also not supposed to put anything on sale. See that over there? That's your contract with the Ministry and I read that it's a little bit two years old expired."

Her face turned pale at her words and Draco's eyes lit up at the sight of Hermione and the way she was handling things.

"But we don't want to let them know, right?" Hermione said. "I'm sure business is very hard these days that renewal of contracts would cost much as well as losing a business."

Her eyes were already calculating the situation and how much she was going to lose should she fight for the necklace.

"I can't sell the necklace Miss Granger because I bought it for a price." the lady coldly snapped at her but her eyes were obviously challenging her for a price.

Hermione knew Purebloods who withered away with money and gold until their last breathes.

A glint of annoyance passed Hermione's eyes.

No, it wasn't just annoyance.

There was some deep-seated hatred in her eyes that Draco didn't recognize.

Her chest was pounding at the way she talked to and about Draco and for some reason that she also didn't understand it hurt her deeply to hear the woman compare him to his father.

He is a Malfoy and may look a lot like his father, but being with him in the several weeks they were together, she was beginning to realize that Draco was nowhere like his father.

And hearing people speak of him this way felt like a heavy offense even at her part.

"I'm sure my husband can pay for it." Hermione sweetly said turning to Draco and eyeing him closely. "Right, Darling?"

They exchanged looks and Draco's distraught over the obviously stolen jewelry of his mother was weighing on him.

It took him a moment to recover before he moved towards the table again, a gleeful smile over his face while Hermione smiled with enough persuasion towards the lady.

"Ofcourse, sweetheart." Draco said reaching towards the table. "I would be delighted to pay it for a price she would like as a gift for you – whatever it is you wish for."

He reached for Hermione's hand but she slid her arm under him and grabbed him closer to him, scooting closer him and holding his hand over the table to parade the ring around her finger.

"And I always get whatever I want, isn't that so, darling?" Hermione coyly said batting her eyelashes towards the lady. "I'm sure you heard that and we made it clear."

The woman looked torn at the idea of losing a precious and genuine Black heirloom to gaining money it days where earning it was a struggle.

"The necklace isn't for sale, Mr. Malfoy." the woman glared at Draco as if ready to strike and kick him out of the shop but was presently afraid of Hermione's wand hand on the table.

"We can cover its payment and whatever else trouble you had gone through for it." Draco said knowing that she must have taken it by stealth or cheat anyway. "Whatever will make my wife happy."

"Yes, treat it as covering entire expenses of renovating your little shop." Hermione said speaking in a different tone that reminded Draco of his own mother, Narcissa Malfoy when she made business deals better than his father.

Neither Hermione nor Draco knew where all this attitude was coming from but they both liked the way she was sounding.

She was going to be a very refined and ideal Mrs. Malfoy.

The woman still looked torn between accepting their offer and losing a genuine Pureblood heirloom but Hermione's next offer no longer gave her the chance to refuse them.

"So," Hermione began in a gentle voice moving closer to the table and making sure she doesn't break their eye contact to mean business with the woman. "Are we going to see that necklace and leave with the price for it or are we going to have to see you next on the Daily Prophet's business article about your shop closing down because of its illegal extension of business permit?"

She looked startled at Hermione's proposal.

She have obviously been running a business under an expired contract and license and since nobody really cared to meddle with that, she continued her business.

And business like hers were strictly watched by the new regime since the war had ended and whatever luck she had to keep her business illegally was hanging by the thread just because of her refusal to give away a necklace that was going to be taken in with a price anyway.

"Well?" Hermione asked again with a raised brow. "We have errands to run and I really don't like to be asked to wait-"

Draco's eyes moved to her and he almost laughed at the tone of her voice. She really, really reminded him of his mother at that very moment.

"I bought this for a thousand and fivehundred galleon by a merchant." the lady told them both eyeing Draco back who was supposedly going to pay her.

"Fine." Hermione said turning back to Draco. "Cash or cheque my love?"

Draco stared back at her, he had the money ofcourse.

But he felt he was being harassed in some way by Hermione's gestures and words towards him.

"Ofcourse cash." Draco said pulling something from the inside of his jacket pocket. "Malfoys never pay any other way and like you said, Malfoys get what they want."

She immediately looked delighted and though Draco was paying, she focused more onto Hermione and into pleasing her.

"I have other jewelries that you might like Mrs. Malfoy-"

"I don't want anything else." Hermione coldly snapped at her. "We'll pay and take the package now."

He offered a thick pouch across the table and the woman now looked like nothing but a greedy frog, eyes bore over the pouch of clinking galleons.

"Would you like me to wrap-"

"The box is had been brought in here is enough." Hermione cut her short. "Make it fast. I'm getting bored here and you don't want me bored."

The woman immediately scooped for the galleons but Hermione pulled it back.

"I want the necklace first." Hermione adamantly demanded, her eye cold and hard.

The woman nodded vigorously and disappeared at the back of the shop.

It took her only less than a minute to return and packed the whole thing in front of them after Draco inspected its authenticity and then they exchanged purchase and payment.

She had began telling them praises and compliments but the two had ignored her especially Draco.

Before leaving the shop however, Hermione turned back to her.

"Careful with your words." Hermione warned her halfway to the door with Draco holding her gently by the arm. "The next time I hear you or any of your lot calling my husband a murderer –"

"But I was just-"

"No buts you old bat-" Hermione cut her out. "You listen to me, the next time you do this-"

"Hermione, come on let's go-" Draco gently whispered to her taking her arm. "It's not even-"

"-I'm going to make sure you never see the light again. How that happens, will definitely be an accident and it's so bad that it will be front page news. Good day, it was nice doing business with you."

The look of utter disbelief in Draco's eyes never left even until they were out of the shop and back to the Apparition point to the Ministry of Magic and the woman could swear that she heard them laughing right outside her entry way.

"Did you just black mail her-"

"Ofcourse not." Hermione answered him. "I just put him in her place. And I don't want anyone addressing you like that."

"Way to go, darling." Draco answered back at her looking at her, impressed.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione corrected him taking his hand into hers and gazing up at Draco. "Come, I don't want to get lost in this part of London."

She was smiling at him but a quick look of worry passed her eyes when Draco suddenly moved to her and had kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry." Draco said closing the gap between the two of them. "I've got you."

And he looked at her and took her hand into his and they walked down the street and all the way to the corner to the final way that would lead them to the busy street where the Ministry of Magic was, still holding one another's hand without any reservations.

Hermione was still giggling about Draco all the way back up to their suite after all the jokes they shared.

They went to the Ministry and updated some documents then had a meal and Draco told her that he needed to check something at St. Mungo's and so he brought her to the hotel and left her in the elevator.

Hermione was holding over the package of books Draco had just bought her and the necklace of his mother as she key-ed into their suite.

She entered and quietly closed the door behind her, clicking lock and noticing how dimly lit the suite was when she remembered that she had left the window curtains open earlier.

She entered without any recollection of closing the curtains down when halfway through the room she halted.

Her chest slightly pounded.

She could smell a scent that was different – way different – from Draco's perfume.

But it was a familiar scent.

She halted, had discreetly moving to her pocket as her eyes searched the dimly lit room.

She inhaled the scent again and this time, she could not be mistaken.

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly dropped the packages in her hands and pulled her wand out of her pocket.

She turned, but before she could bolt out towards the door someone had easily managed to grab her from behind and her scream was quickly drowned by the large and tight hand that quickly wrapped around her mouth.

Her wand hand was twisted behind her back and she had dropped her wand while the other struggled to free herself but to no avail.

Her chest pounded loud, hard and fast, tears already in her eyes at the anger and fear consuming her.

She felt a jolt of pain as her arm was quickly grabbed, twisted and pinned behind her, her whole body freezing in fear.

"Ssh, stay still, stay still." Lucius Malfoy softly whispered at the gap between her neckline and her ear as he deeply breathed through, inhaling her scent. "Calm down, my dear. I'm not going to hurt you."

"If you try – if you dare-" Hermione managed trying to bite and kick herself free from his tight grasp.

But he only laughed at her attempts of escape and empty threats.

He was a taller and stronger man and Hermione without her wand and already frightened and taken aback from an attack from behind.

"Don't exhaust yourself, sweetheart." Lucius whispered over her skin and moving it ever closer to her neckline as he tugged hard to keep her in place as he purposely stepped on her wand before kicking it out of sight in the darkness. "Nobody is going to come to your rescue and nobody will hear your screams-"

His fingers dug deeper around her arms, the pain of his pincer like grip making Hermione's wails louder.

"Draco!" Hermione cried out loud in desperation even though knowing he wouldn't hear her anyway. "Draco- please – Draco-"

"He's not going to hear you and he's not coming." Lucius playfully said behind her ear before nipping in and closing his eyes, relishing the taste of her skin. "Now hold still, you stupid girl, I'm trying to kiss you."


	38. Chapter 38

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _ **This was the last chapter I had posted and I'm reposting it cause it too got deleted for some reason =(**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty Five**_

 _ **Knight**_

 _"Are you bloody out of your mind?" Hermione breathlessly asked him as he pulled her into an empty classroom just right at the fourth floor._  
 _"Sssh." Draco whispered, checking that both corridors were empty before closing the door and locking it._  
 _"Silencio." Draco whispered after using two spells to lock the classroom. "You alright?"_

 _Hermione stared at him, wide-eyed._

 _"I'll be late for professor Sprout's class." Hermione breathed at him although she looked like she was glad for this little moment they could have in the middle of the day._

 _They barely had a chance to meet with the amount of school work they were doing, with their classes and Harry and Ron's constant question where they were 'going to study next' – she barely had time to be left alone by her two other friends especially Harry since the day he saw her in the library with Draco._  
 _Although she had made a good excuse and a plausible one, Harry didn't trust Draco and that was a problem because for the year that has been progressing, he has eyes on Draco and what he was up to._

 _"What's going on?" Hermione asked worriedly seeing his pale face and his thinning figure and not to forget the large circles around his eyes. "Haven't you been sleeping or eating?"_  
 _"I'm fine." Draco said brushing it off. "There are two last Hogsmeade weekends. I'll meet you on the next one."_  
 _"This weekend?" Hermione asked counting the calendar days in her head. "I can't. I promise Harry and Ron that-"_  
 _"It's that or I can't on the other." Draco desperately reasoned at her. "I'll meet you-"_  
 _"Why not?" Hermione asked him, eyebrow raised. "I'm a bit more free-"_  
 _"I just can't, alright!" Draco said almost yelling at her out of his anxiety._  
 _Hermione glared._

 _Something was wrong, something terrible._

 _Her eyes moved around him to read his body language._  
 _He had lost sleep and was losing weight in a fast pace, he looked tensed all over and his missing classes or not paying attention in the ones he actually attends all ads up._

 _"Are you going to tell me why you can't go to the last?" Hermione slowly asked him already feeling like she knew the answer to it._

 _"No." Draco shortly told her and then he sighed heavily, quickly regretting his way of speaking to her._

 _Draco sighed and grabbed her to him, embracing her tightly._  
 _Hermione closed her eyes, relishing the warmth of their bodies together and the way that Draco held her._  
 _She could tell that he was damn scared about something but when they were together, when they were close she felt that nobody could ever harm either of them and that they'd both survive this war together._  
 _If she felt safe with him, Draco had always told her that he felt 'home' with her._

 _"You know I can't tell you everything-" Draco began tightening his hold around her fingers. "I don't want you-"_  
 _"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Hermione whispered back at him letting him go and staring at his face. "I'll be on the day you want me to be at Hogsmeade. Where do I meet you?"_

 _He looked at her, contemplating what to answer and Hermione was sure that for a very brief moment, he was hesitant to tell her._

 _"Draco-" Hermione asked again feeling like she had lost his attention._  
 _"Outside the come and go room." Draco clearly told her holding her close to him, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders and making sure that he heard what he had said._

 _Hermione blinked and she almost asked him to repeat what he had said._  
 _She wasn't sure what to say because Harry had told her and Ron that he had seen Draco more than once in that corridor._

 _Could Harry be telling the truth and could all his suspicions be correct?_

 _But she trusted Draco._

 _She promised that she would trust him and that she would only believe what he tells her because no matter their sides at the war, no matter the bloodline they came from, no matter what happens, he would never lie to her._

 _"Draco, what are you doing-"_  
 _"It's doesn't matter, please." Draco pleaded at her. "Please just see me there."_  
 _He was obviously desperate and Hermione knew that they had no time to argue and he wasn't going to answer her questions anyway._

 _Draco stood there, waiting for her to answer and Hermione knew by the look in his eyes that even if he was almost begging already, he would never force her to come with him._  
 _He had made a promise to her that he would protect her for as much as he could and he would never force her to do anything that she didn't like as he had made her promise not to ask questions that will compromise both of them – especially her – in the war._

 _"Alright." Hermione sighed at him placing both her arms around him. "I'll meet you outside the Room of Requirement."_  
 _She heard him breath in relief against her neck and she could almost swear that he had whispered 'thank the gods' behind her head._

 _They remained like that for a moment – arms around one another and Draco resting her head against her._  
 _Tonight, he needed her more than ever and she promised to be there in times he would need her, especially when he needed someone._

 _"Are you going to Slughorn's party?" Hermione asked as they let go of one another._  
 _"No." Draco told her. "I wasn't invited. Snape gave me detention for missing two practice. Are you going?"_

 _Hermione gazed at him and she wasn't sure which to ask him – why he had been missing two practices for Quidditch or the way he spoke of his godfather whom he was always fond of._

 _"Yes." Hermione said. "McLaggen invited me and – "_

 _His eyes were suddenly wide at her, a sudden rage passed along his gaze but it quickly disappeared when she reached for his hand._

 _"I'm only going because Harry needs me there." Hermione explained to him. "And besides he's going with Ginny and Neville is going with Luna and-"_  
 _"I really don't need to hear the itinerary of your whole house." Draco snapped at her rolling his eyes. "Why didn't Potter just bloody ask you?"_  
 _"I didn't think that you'd prefer Harry over someone else-" Hermione said, almost smiling at him._  
 _"Well, better the devil you know than the devil you don't." Draco spat at her, rolling his eyes. "Don't you know the stories about how he is with women?"_  
 _"Well, I was-"_  
 _"If that pervert tries to do anything, you will tell me and the next time you see him, I swear to you he'll be dragged out of here in a stretcher and it's going to look like-"_  
 _"Draco, don't be violent!" Hermione warned him although she was slightly smiling. "Don't be jealous-"_  
 _"I'm not jealous." Draco furiously said looking away but Hermione reached back for him. "I'm not jealous of that pathetic dim-witted –"_  
 _"Draco-" Hermione gently began her hands reaching to his arms._  
 _"I'm not jealous." Draco said although his body language already showed her that he was as he turned away from her._

 _Hermione smiled and was quick and had placed both her arms around him, tightly pulling him to her and making sure that he wouldn't be able to remove her arms around his waist._  
 _He was taller and stronger so it was a little hard to do it, but Draco stood still and Hermione tightened her grip around his waist that he stopped prying his fingers to remove them from himself._

 _"Baby." Hermione whispered, resting her face behind his back and inhaling his scent – something akin to fresh mint and something else that she couldn't distinguish. "Baby.."_

 _She repeated the word until his muscles relaxed and he gently touched the hands over his abdominal area._  
 _Hermione smiled and she tried to reach up enclosing both hands up so she had both her arms under him, her fingers trying to reach over his shoulders as she locked him in place._

 _"I'm not jealous." Draco gently said this time. "But I know that idiot and I know what he-"_  
 _"Sssh-"_  
 _"Don't ssshhh me, I already told you that-"_  
 _"I'm savoring this moment and you're interrupting it." Hermione simply told him, tightening her grip around him._  
 _"You're what-?" Draco asked standing still as she felt Hermione just embrace him from behind, her body wrapped and warm around him and her breath against his neck as she continued to inhale him as if trying to memorize his scent._

 _"I'm only-"_  
 _"Sssh.."_  
 _"Hermione-"_  
 _"Ssssh."_  
 _"'Mione…"_  
 _"Sssh.."_  
 _"Alright, fine."_

 _Hermione waited and felt his muscles relaxed against hers._  
 _She smiled._  
 _"I promise to see you after the party." Hermione said. "I'll see you in the alcove-"_  
 _"What are you wearing?" he was suddenly interested. "Don't change after the party. And don't wear anything that'll-"_  
 _"You're ruining the moment again." Hermione coyly told him._  
 _He stopped and smiled and relaxed again._

 _He gently turned her over to him and they faced one another, Hermione looking up at his taller form._  
 _He cupped his long fingers along her jawline and Hermione closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his hands in her skin._

 _"I wish for the day where we would never have to hide in rooms and alcoves." Hermione hopefully told him, looking up at him. "The day where you can be with my friends and your mother can-"_  
 _"I love you, baby." Draco simply cut her short, pulling her to him and kissing her over the forehead. "Never forget that."_  
 _"I love you too, Draco." Hermione replied as he kept his lips pressed over her, holding her close._

 _He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent too and memorizing her details knowing that sooner or later, he might never see her again._

 _Draco let her go and Hermione smiled up at him._  
 _She was smiling but she knew that he was in deep trouble for some reason and she promised that she would be there for him until the end._

 _"This is a war." Draco told her. "Not everyone survives."_  
 _"I still believe that day would come." Hermione whispered back at him as is thumb gently movd along the lines of her lips. "And I know that day will come sooner if you cross that line and come with us-"_  
 _Draco stared at her, the longing in his eyes in her promise was evident._

 _"You have to go." Draco only said, suddenly straightening himself and letting her go and taking his wand out to unlock the door. "I'll meet you over the weekend."_

 _Hermione nodded at him and received one last deep kiss in her mouth that she returned as he pulled them to the door again and he unlocked it._  
 _"Go first." Draco said ending the kiss. "I'll see you."_  
 _"Please take care of yourself." Hermione said as he helped her slid off from the room._  
 _"And you stay away from trouble." Draco whispered kissing her hand before letting her out of the room and closing it behind her with a heavy heart and mind._

Harry stared over the empty apartment that he and Hermione used to hang-out to.  
Ofcourse she wasn't around and he wasn't sure when she was ever going to be around again.

A glass of wine was next to the wedding invitation that Hermione had sent him and the rest of the Weasleys but he had a note to his.  
She apologized to him for not being able to send or give it to him personally because 'she was on the run' with Draco, exchanging hotels after another because of the press that were insistent in following them.  
She apologized to him for the last time they had talked and that he has nothing to be worried about because she wasn't mad at him but at the moment, she only needed her bestfriend to understand the situations without so much questions.  
Hermione pointed out that she was safe with Draco and by far, he does everything in order to protect her and ensure that the Daily Prophet doesn't get to her or bother her with questions that are targeted to him anyway.

"Well he better protect you after getting you back in the same circus." Harry miserably though draining the glass of wine and sinking back to his comfortable couch.  
He had his wand in his hand and he lit the fireplace, staring at how empty and lonely his apartment was now.  
They usually had Friday nights together, hanging out after work – they would alternate who would cook, to whose apartment they'd go to and stay for the night and a lot of other fun things they did together.  
And now, all of it were gone.  
In a blink of a circumstance, it were all gone.

He promised that he would stay away and he did that part of the bargain.  
And he took care of Hermione when he left and he did his part of the bargain.  
And right now, everything was just going in circles they were back at square one doing the same circus they went through when he found out about Draco and Hermione and all the circumstances that escalated their situation from bad to worse.

And inspite of himself, he had made a promise – to protect her and be by her side.  
Inspite his undermined and unprocessed feelings for her, he would stay with her until the end the way she had been, the way she had chosen to stand by his side despite of the love she had lost.

 _"Why are you fidgeting?" Harry asked as he reached her at one of the corner tables as Ginny agreed to momentarily leave him to see Luna and Neville._  
 _"I'm not fidgeting." Hermione lied to him taking the drink Harry had taken for Ginny. "Sorry, I'll get her one later."_

 _She was nervous._

 _Even if Draco said that he wasn't invited and that he wasn't going to be in the Slug Club party, she overheard that Filch was telling Snape off that he had seen the boy right outside the room but had quickly vanished._  
 _Snape had dismissed Filch but she noticed that Snape had kept a closer distance towards the exit of the room after giving Filch a curt nod to stay._  
 _She wasn't sure what exactly has happened but Draco has mentioned about once or twice that he had an argument with Snape and for that to happen, it might have been serious._

 _He wasn't only his godfather, but everyone at the school knew that Snape was very closer to the Malfoys, especially to Draco's mother._  
 _And it wasn't a secret at all that he didn't just favor the Slytherins amongst many things, but he took no reservations to show his favoritism to Draco Malfoy in particular._

 _Even if Draco never told her, she was sure that it had something to do with Lucius Malfoy failing at the Ministry of Magic and Severus Snape – the Order's Spy – somewhat took his place in the circle of the Dark Lord._

 _And if they had – or rather Draco was harboring ill-feelings to his godfather – he would definitely retaliate to whatever Snape would do to him upon finding out that he was here when he wasn't just not invited, but was also meant to be in detention as she's last heard._

 _"You alright?" Harry asked her seeing the look over her face as she drained the glass fast. "Did McLaggen do anything-"_  
 _"No, he's occupied." Hermione said pointing at the direction of the buffet table. "I kept asking him for stuff and telling him that it's the wrong dish or drink so he kept coming back there. He's already in his fourth run."_  
 _They looked at one another, smirking and for a moment, the worry in her face vanished._  
 _But it had gone as quickly as it had come because she saw Draco's form, stealthily walking behind curtains and the taller students._  
 _He had indeed snuck right inside the party and the way he was walking, he was already making his way out and he was completely unaware that Snape was at very close proximity by the door._

 _"Oh my god." Hermione muttered quickly lowering the glass back down the table and before Harry could even follow her, she had pulled her dress up and painfully ran across the room through her shoes like Cinderella running for her life in her glass slippers._

 _Hermione promised that she wasn't going to be out this late in a city that she barely knew._  
 _But Harry had for the second to the last night of their stay in Paris go to a special wine-and pizza bar for the night and would wait for her there._  
 _She thought that he had some sort of 'date' with possible French woman she'd meet and although he denied it, she promised that she would follow and see him there._

 _But she had missed the time._

 _She had overstayed into one of the best cafes in the city with three new books in her hands that she barely noticed that it was already half past nine._  
 _She didn't even know the way towards the place Harry had told her to meet him._

 _"Lost la bella?"_  
 _Hermione halted at the darkened street in the part of the city she didn't know of._  
 _She didn't turn but she heard footsteps coming to her – possibly about two or three more people._

 _"How about some drinks?" one of them asked as they neared her._

 _Hermione's already moved her hand inside her coat for her wand and listened to their whispers._  
 _They weren't French men._  
 _Maybe foreigner but definitely not from that city either._  
 _And they were bloody drunk._

 _Hermione breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down in the situation._  
 _Her eyes moved around the place – it was dark and the streetlight were quite far._  
 _A dark alleyway was nearby where she could be dragged or she could run to – either way, she didn't like to go that direction._  
 _There were a couple walking by but they were too far to even just hear her screams – if she was still able to scream at that point._  
 _Either direction, it'll take her minutes to get closer to any block with establishments and other people to see her._

 _Fuck._

 _"French? Italian?" one of them asked as they neared her, encircling her._  
 _It was a bloody stupid idea to go out without Harry at night – a very clear note to self should she survive this situation._

 _She had a wand but she was outnumbered and by the looks of it, these tall and heavy looking men didn't seem to have reservations on having to hurt her physically to get closer to her._

 _She gently moved and looked behind her, the three of them smiling at her – all their eyes were moving along her body._

 _"Ah, English." one of them said although she could swear his accent was German. "Vacation?"_  
 _She still didn't answer._  
 _Her eyes and head spun as she tried to think of a way out of the situation._

 _"How about you come with us- " the German guy proposed in good English. "We'll treat you to some beer and maybe we'll tour you to the rest of the beautiful place in Pairs?"_  
 _"Oui?" one of them mocked and laughed as they advanced towards her. "You can also pretty dance for us tonight – lap dance!"_

 _They all jeered and laughed at her, scaring her more._  
 _She could now feel her heart, pounding fast._  
 _"And how about after that, we can then take turns sharing you to bed! I'm sure those long legs would look very good wide spread into the mattress of our very ugly hotel." one of the Italians said in perfect English. "What say you, mademoiselle?"_

 _Hermione had already taken her hand inside her pocket and halfway into pulling her wand out when a very familiar voice came._

 _"How about not?"_

 _They all turned to the direction but Hermione had barely understood what had happened because three heavy objects had come flying from the darkness and had hit the three men squarely and they all fell off the floor with the splat kind of sound._

 _Hermione's heart pounded as Draco came out of the shadows, a heavy bat in his hand and in his other hand, he was tossing up and back in their another large watermelon._

 _"Draco.." Hermione gasped in obvious delight, her heart sinking in relief as Draco stood there, smirking at the three men as if he had won the Golden Snitch._

 _"So who's going to take this one out?" he had asked with a smile as he walked forward Hermione, placing himself before her and not removing his eyes over the three men who were on the floor, scrambling off the ground and ready to take off._

The echoes of her screams would never leave him even in his dreams.

She was crying, desperately crying for his name..

Lucius heavily pinned her firmly against the carpeted floor of the suite, trying to block her voice as she screamed his own son's name repeatedly.

"Nobody is coming to your rescue-" he gasped as he struggled to take her clothes off. "You hold still, you filthy little Mudblood-"

Her helpless cries were echoing against his merciless rundown, the evil cackle his voice made while he trapped her down on the floor with his weight.  
His hands had managed to halfway tear her clothes off when Hermione's loud screams were soon drowned by another sound.

Hermione had barely registered what had happened next – it were all too fast that all she saw through her tears were blurred images and hazy sounds out of her distraught state.

All she was able to comprehend was Lucius' assault towards her had come into an abrupt halt with his laughter that dying away within a sound of something heavy being dropped next to them over the carpeted floor.

Hermione gasped for breath as she tried to recover from the floor, crawling away from the situation, her whole body shaking.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the large vase décor in the room, broken into pieces near them and Lucius in agony, a blood trail coming from him.

"No, wait-" his voice tried to speak as he felt the whole room spinning in his view, his hand clutching the back of his head that was bleeding.

She could hear Lucius's muffled voice through what sounded like a heavy attack on his being.

"I TOLD YOU- " screamed a monstrous voice. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER – EVER – FUCKING LAY YOUR HANDS ON HER!"

It was Draco.

Even in her confused and distraught, she would recognize that voice anywhere else in the world.

He was red in the face, eyes and face wide and murderous.

"Draco…" she gently mouth in fear as she looked up again and saw Draco standing over his own father.  
She wanted to go to him to stop him but she felt frozen where she stood, her heart stomping out of her chest in the present situation.

Hermione barely recognized him as she had never seen him this angry ever before.  
Draco looked beyond livid – his eyes mad and his features red in spite and anger.

" _I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!_ " Draco screamed at his own father's face, his features mixed with hatred and tears. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY - I'M GOING TO KILL YOU – YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She heard a clatter on the floor and she saw Draco's wand rolling next to her.

In her heady state, she saw their silhouette across the room as Draco dragged him away from her across the room and had dumped him down and began to punch him to death.

"NO!" Hermione screamed in fear of Draco getting into more trouble. "Draco – no!"

He had the upperhand in the situation and he took it with all his might.  
He was hitting him hard with his fists, seeing that his anger was better vent out with bare hands than with a wand.

And before Hermione could even do anything else or attempt to get nearer them to stop Draco, the boy had bent forward and had dragged his own father by the collar of his clothes and had dragged him to another part of the room like some ragged doll.

Hermione saw Lucius struggling, but the back of his head and face were already bleeding and he could barely reach out to Draco at his attempts to stop him.

Lucius was close to unconscious, his face filled with blood from Draco's attack but his hands moved upward, trying to reach Draco to drag his attention.

Hermione thought that it was enough that he had arrived and had stopped the situation before Lucius was ever able to do anything else to her.

He didn't have to be a murderer tonight.

"Draco, no, you're not a murderer.." Hermione cried, barefoot as she was, she followed them across the room but Draco seemed to have long been gone the moment he saw his own father on top of Hermione's helpless form.. "Don't…Please."

She watched in fear as she realized that Draco had dragged his father painfully by the collar of his neck to the point of choking him right across the room towards the open terrace of their suite.

"NO, DRACO – NO!" Hermione cried at him, halfway tripping over as she worked her way towards them to stop Draco.

Draco breathed heavily as he stared down at his father, tears leaking at the sides of his eyes.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU-" Draco spat at him as with all his strength, he heaved him up by the small yet steep balcony of their hotel suite. "I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO TEST ME – I WARNED YOU TIME AND AGAIN - NEVER TO DO THAT –"  
"Draco –" Lucius attempted, coughing out blood from his mouth. "Draco, my son-"  
"YOU DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"  
"Draco, please – son, don't over-react-" Lucius choked out as his fingers tried to reach for Draco.  
"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Draco yelled at him punching him one more time as he dragged him a few inches closer the edge of the terrace.

He stood over his father and struggled, his hands shaking as he held Lucius Malfoy by the neck, half hanging now outside the window.

"What do you find in her, Draco?" Lucius struggled to speak against Draco's contempt. "Don't be ridiculous – you're not in love, you never were – she was just a good fuck-"  
Another blow from Draco and Lucius was not completely unrecognizable.  
"YOU DON'T SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY!" Draco roared at his father's face, his fists shaking in anger as he raised it up in the air, ready to strike for another time while his other hand choked him down.  
"The Mudblood doesn't know what you are, does she?" Lucius mocked Draco as he hang by his neck with Draco's hold the only thing stopping him from going downward from the 24th floor of the building. "She doesn't know what love has turned you into does she?"

Blue eyes met grey ones and Lucius knew that all trace of pity or affection of a son towards him had long been gone.

"I'm going to kill you." Draco breathed at him lowering his fist down. "And you know I can."

Fear passed Lucius' eyes for the first time at that moment.

"Please.." Lucius' voice had changed as he begged him like the coward Draco always knew he was. "Draco..My son.."  
"I warned you." Draco breathed angrily at his father's bloody face. "You never – ever – learn."  
"You're going to kill me son?" Lucius asked softly, blood sputtering from his mouth. "You're going to kill me over this Mudbood whore-"

Another blow from Draco.

"YOU DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Draco screamed at his face, his veins visible now at his temple as his blonde hair fell over his face.

Hermione screamed at him but Draco was far out by now, eyes focused on his murdering and perverted father.  
"Come on, son." Lucius begged him forcing a smile to Draco. "What are you going to do? You didn't get to fight for her before – what makes you think-"  
Lucius chocked as Draco's fingers dug deeper and deeper around his neck, pushing him farther to the edge of the balcony.  
Lucius' eyes moved sideways, checking how far he was from death as his body hang literally at the edge of his death.

Despite their great view and the cold and soothing air against their faces, all he could smell was death and the view of his son over him, face filled with so much hate that he barely recognized his own son.

Draco had truly fallen in love with her.

He had long ago lost his son to this Mudblood.

"Don't call her what?" Lucius mocked him shaking his head. "Have you forgotten what she did – have you forgotten that she had chosen Potter over-"  
"YOU DON'T TELL ME –" Draco pressed and pushed him farther the balcony. "YOU DON'T-"

Draco's anger for his father was beyond and Lucius knew that he had lost his son a very long time ago.  
His face looked conflicted – hatred was written all over his features but at the same time, the thought of what he knew he could do to his father despite of all that they've been through.

Draco blinked away the tears in his eyes, replaced by nothing else but hatred.

"Come, Draco." Lucius gently said. "I am your father.. I still am your father-"  
"You're a murderer-"  
"What are you doing to do?" he asked him with a smile at the side of his lips. "Are you going to choke me to death?"  
"No." Draco whispered back in a deadly way as he lessened his grip around his neck. "I'm going to _push you_ out of this fucking balcony."

For a moment, he thought Draco was joking.  
And then his eyes widened as he saw the gleam in Draco's eyes.

"No, son – Draco, please-" Lucius whimpered at him, shaking and with panic in his eyes as he quickly clawed his fingers around his arm but Draco shoved them off. "My son-"

Every bit of hatred through the years appeared in Draco's face, reflected in his father's eyes as they stared at one another as in the first time in his life, Lucius Malfoy's life was at the mercy of the only son he had loved and lost through time.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _ **I'M BLOODY ALIVE.**_

 _ **I'm am sorry for more than a month of hiatus. December and January are the busiest months for us musicians bearing the extra teaching hours**_

 _ **the events we have to play to and what-not.**_

 _ **And after all that hectic event, I went into an emotional rollercoaster upon realization that this is really the first Christmas and New Year that**_

 _ **my dad isn't around anymore and from there, I just stayed at home, met up at gatherings and probably do everything else**_

 _ **except write.**_

 _ **I know it's lazy of me, but even though I had chapters and scenes in my head, I couldn't get my butt to write it all out.**_

 _ **I'd stay at cafes and do work and read stuff and not write. I don't know why, the drive just vanished. Is that still a kind of writer's**_

 _ **block? Whatever it is, I missed this feeling. Having to write at the ungodly hours just cause inspiration and drive came along.**_

 _ **No matter what it is that drove me to finally write out and post the chapter in my head, I'm glad it came.**_

 _ **Enough of me. How is everyone else? Your holidays? Tell me, oh please tell me how you guys are and your holidays.**_

 _ **I need stories, I need to know more and hear more of people around because at times, I just feel i'm too emotional and just losing it all you know**_

 _ **I need something, anything to make me feel more alive and better =)**_

 _ **Lots of love. sending love and light**_

 _ **xx**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty Seven**_

 _ **The Bond**_

 _"_ _Please…"_ her voice came from somewhere around the room. "You're not a murderer. You're not like him."

And then a warm, comforting and consoling hand came over him that seemed to have dragged him out of the darkness of hatred and spite.

Draco blinked and he realized what he was doing.

He looked around and saw his own father hanging inches from death, his hands hanging around Draco for dear life as his own son is ready to let him go to his pit-fall.

Tears came along Draco's eyes and Hermione was standing right behind him, hand around his arm that was holding Lucius down whose eyes were closed and face chalk white already.

"This isn't you." Hermione whispered to him as she reached through him, through his soul. "You are not your father. You're not a murderer."

Draco's mind battled and her voice slowly calmed him down despite that all he had seen earlier made him feel beyond murderous.

He had promised himself never again would he ever allow his father to come near her, to touch her.

He wanted nothing at that very moment but to kill him – but he suddenly couldn't even if his life was literally in his hands.

Was he a coward?

No.

Did he still care for his father?

No, definitely not.

But there was something about Hermione's presence that stopped him entirely.

He felt that he shouldn't even be thinking twice about it and just push his father off the balcony since he would obviously get away since this was self-defense of Hermione.

But something about her, her words and touch stopped him.

"If I let him be.." Draco muttered through gritted teeth trying to clear his visions tear-free. "If I allow him to pass this one out Hermione, he's going to-"

"I promise he won't." Hermione said her eyes moving momentarily at Lucius with so much spite and hate. "I promise you that he wouldn't try it again. He knows what you can do now. He will remember tonight and he will bear in his mind that you are no longer the son he knows of.."

A stark of something dangerous passed Hermione's eyes for which neither of the man noticed nor caught.

"He will remember what you reminded him of tonight, Draco." Hermione whispered behind his ear, enclosing his hand around him. "He's not brilliant but he's not daft to try it out again. He should be made aware now that we're engaged, we are linked together. He will not forget that."

And for a brief moment, Hermione's engagement ring had sparkled in the light of the night as she moved it closer to Draco.

Draco's expression told Hermione that he was losing the battle between murdering his own father to listening to Hermione's whispers in his ear.

And Lucius felt for the very brief moment that Draco was fighting off the emotions in him that Hermione has somewhat had some spellbound over his son for which cannot be broken.

"Draco.." Lucius croaked out not out of plea, but a voice that was trying to awaken his son back to him. "Draco, please…"

"You don't tell me-" Draco suddenly lashed clasping him harder, choking him. "You don't-"

Hermione's eyes gleamed back at Lucius but she didn't move away her lips from Draco's ears – she kept him in place, warm and enticed with her voice and touch.

"You're not him, Draco.." Hermione whispered to him. "You are not like him. There are ways to deal with him and we both know that this isn't that one. He's not worth it, Draco. He's not."

Draco stared back down at Lucius whose breathing were slowing down and had slowly opened his eyes to look up at his son.

He had heard everything Hermione had said and upon one quick glance, he realized that their rings were enchanted together.

He would have known immediately if she was in danger simply because of that damned ring.

Bullocks.

How could he have missed it?

Ofcourse Draco would do everything to ensure her safety, he would protect her at all lengths possible and an engagement ring – one she would most likely never remove – would be one little yet very significant form of his protection over her.

Draco's eyes stared hard on his father and then with a sudden and painful jolt, he tugged him strongly up and threw him literally over the stone-cold floor of the balcony where he fell face first and bled the moment his face hit the ground.

Hermione gasped and quickly moved behind Draco, holding his free hand with both of hers.

She could feel the intense heat in his body, his entire hate from his father affecting the magic that was coming out from him as sparks were pulsating on and off from the tip of his wand.

"Get the fuck out of here." Draco spat at him, pulling his wand out and kicking him over his gut. "Get the fuck out of here before I bloody change my mind."

Lucius coughed and spat blood out of his mouth and despite his visions still clearing, his head heavy and dizzy from all the blood that ran up to it and his high-heart rate, he crawled like a coward away.

He was choking in his own spite and fear and it was so obvious that he was trying to avoid gazing at Hermione although he gave Draco a look that didn't even threaten him.

Draco returned the wordless gaze with a strong stance and merely lifted his wand a little to show him that he wasn't afraid to use it even at that point.

He cursed at them both especially and spitefully at Hermione and then he staggered as fast as he could away from the balcony, back into the room and before they both knew it, he had scrambled out of the room like a fearful child.

A long drawn silence grew in the room and then it was suddenly broken when Hermione burst into loud, exhausted and fearful tears and broke down completely into Draco's arms who held her down with him on the floor, eyes tearful as he brushed her hand, consoling her with words he knew had always worked for her, regardless if she asks later how he did.

Draco never left her that night.

He stayed the whole night in her suite until he was sure that she was in deep sleep.

Even if she didn't ask him, he knew that she wanted him to stay.

He offered to sleep at the couch and Hermione said that she didn't want to be alone and so he asked her what would have helped.

"A book." Hermione whispered to him although he already knew that. "Will you read to me?"

"Ofcourse." Draco automatically answered realizing that he wasn't sure if there was any book in the shopping bags. "Which one?"

"Any." Hermione said although he had already picked one that was a collection of French poems that he knew she loved.

If this was a normal situation, he knew that she would ask him if he did know how to read French and would even mock him for it but she didn't.

Which made it more obvious that she still wasn't alright.

He read her the Muggle book with his head, still filled with concern on her being.

For the first minutes, they sat together in the couch until Hermione moved of her own and laid her head on his lap, curled into a ball as she listened to Draco.

And despite his reservations, Draco read to her with the small book in his right hand while his left hand in its own accord, began to gently stroke her hair which seemed to have calmed her according to the breathing pattern he felt was changing beneath his touch.

He read and read to her, not hearing any complains to some of his bad accent, not asking him to stop, not saying anything entirely.

He just read for her until he noticed that her fingers had stopped moving at the edge of the couch and her breathing pattern had become slow and stable.

He gently looked over to her without halting the paragraph he had been reading to her and saw that she had finally fallen asleep.

He finished the passage and thought over of what to do.

"Hermione?" he whispered gently. "'Mione?"

There was no answer either way.

He gently and as slowly as he could, closed the book and placed it aside, moving himself over the couch wondering what he must do.

It might have been half past three or maybe four in the morning and he didn't want to wake her up now that she was calm and in deep sleep.

So he decided to carry her as slowly as he could without waking her up back to the bedroom.

He breathed in heavily, trying not to be swayed but her scent - he had always longed to be this close to her and never thought he would ever be again.

He looked down at her dark messy tresses as they had always been,, her seemingly frail form in her sleep and the way her thin lips moved and edged a little as she inhaled and exhaled in her sleep.

She was still as he had always remember her to be – simply beautiful and gentle in every way.

And she didn't deserve anything that she had endured and he had allowed to endure.

He was halfway through the bedroom when she jerked her head a little and slowly opened her eyes.

He halted his way and stared back down at her.

"What's going on?" she murmured, half-asleep.

"Sorry to wake you." Draco whispered back at her. "I'll just bring you to the bed so you can rest better and-"

"Your eyes-" Hermione suddenly said and her tone told Draco that she was half awake and half into the dreamworld already.

She must be thinking that this was some kind of dream.

He gave her a short smile.

"Go to sleep, 'Mione." Draco said. "You're with me. Go back to –"

"Your eyes are sad." Hermione pointed out. "What's making you sad?"

She was obviously still half-asleep as she didn't seem to remember what had just happened earlier on.

She moved her other hand around his neck as Draco heaved her up properly now she was awake and her other hand gently ran up to his face.

Her fingers gently touched the burned marked and for that bit of moment, he closed his eyes, relishing the warmth and comfort of the tips of her fingers.

At that moment, he didn't feel ashamed of being this close to her and for her seeing right through his scarred face, his marked past.

"I'm not sad." Draco said and before he could stop himself, he moved his face closer to her and planted a warm and gentle kiss on her forehead. "You're only sleepy. Come now, go back to sleep. You're dreaming."

And before she could have the energy to protest, Hermione nodded and murmured something before closing her eyes again and drifting off and Draco reached the bedroom and gently placed her over it.

He pulled the thick sheets over her to ensure that she doesn't feel cold over the night and just as he finished placing pillows around her and was about to leave, her hand came out of nowhere and reached for his left arm.

"'Mione-"

"Don't go." Hermione whispered, eyes closed and gently brushing her left arm. "Stay with me. Please don't go."

He wanted to say no, he wanted to say that she should sleep and not mind him.

There was so much he wanted to say in protest of this.

But he knew that this was a feeling he couldn't fight any longer.

This was a battle he had been slowly losing for the past days and weeks and he knew that he couldn't run away from it.

Maybe just a nap, he told himself.

Lies, all lies.

I'm just tired, he told himself again.

Goddamned lies.

Draco sighed heavily and kissed her forehead again and turned to the other side of the bed and began to crawl up next to her.

He settled himself behind her, pulling the sheets to them both and more for her, his head resting against the headboard of the bed.

He closed his eyes knowing his whole body was tired and his mind was still racing and sleep was nowhere coming.

But he stayed there, there was comfort in her warmth and presence and he wasn't going to deny himself of that part.

He calmed her down today before he could have done something that he knew wasn't him and would really regret later on.

He must think of ways, of things to do to ensure that it doesn't happen again and his father never gets anywhere near Hermione.

He was insistent and consistent into getting back to her.

She was still his target after all these years.

The bastard never learned his lesson.

Maybe he should talk to Potter about it or maybe not.

Maybe there are measures to be taken and he could take without asking that boy for help.

They didn't exactly get engaged for real for him to be unable to protect her for things and people like his father, right?

But right now, none of these things mattered.

No.

What mattered at the moment was this very moment when they were together, just like years before, when it was just the two of them, living in the comfort that they had one another.

And he thought he was falling asleep because he slowly felt Hermione edging herself back at him, scooting back to his comfortable body, unconsciously seeking for his warmth.

Draco opened his eyes and slowly slid better and closer under the sheets to her.

"I'm here." Draco said kissing the cheek that was exposed to him as she slept on, as he reached over her for her hand and they held hands together. "I'm here. Nothing's going to harm you. Sleep, my love."

And despite his reservations, Draco had slowly succumb his heavily exhausted mind and body into a comfortable sleep right next to Hermione as they breathed in the same pattern, holding hands, bodies warm and close against one another, seeking for that familiar comfort that was there in all those years despite of the memories loss and the years that had passed.

 _"_ _Draco." Hermione gasped as she removed the cloak around her and Draco's eyes ran to it._

 _A look of spite passed his eyes as he glared down at the Invisibility Cloak that he knew had been existing all these years for which enabled famous Harry Potter to his escapades without being caught._

 _But bearing that Hermione had proved that and had used it in front of him, he could no longer use it against the boy because of the story that will entail how he found out about it._

 _The irony of life and things._

 _"_ _What do you want?" he asked knowing he shouldn't sound so cold towards her._

 _"_ _What do I want?" she repeated disbelievingly as she hurriedly stashed the cloak inside her bag and moved them closer to their alcove._

 _His eyes passed her cloak and her bag and he knew that she was on her way out with her friends for the Hogsmeade weekend for which he had been forbidden to go after his detention with Snape._

 _"_ _Why were you sneaking at Slughorn's?" Hermione had asked him straight out. "You were caught and you were given detention by professor Snape neverthe-"_

 _"_ _I don't remember that being your problem." Draco snapped at her, crossing her arms and leaning against the alcove wall for which she had pushed him into. "I don't remember asking you being involved around any of it. I don't know why this is a big deal to you."_

 _"_ _Excuse me?" Hermione asked him, eyes wide at him as she moved closer._

 _"_ _Is this what Gryffindors do?" he spitefully said glaring at her outfit, envy crippling him all over knowing she was going to spend the weekend with her bestfriends and without him. "You know, snoop around?"_

 _Hermione blinked and stared at him and his attitude towards her and the words he had used on her._

 _He immediately sensed her agitation but he didn't say anything despite that he already regretted what he had said._

 _"_ _Is that what you think I'm doing?" Hermione lashed back at him. "Snooping on you?"_

 _"_ _You tell me what you're doing." Draco simply said, a challenge in his gaze._

 _Hermione gritted her teeth, staring up at him with a mixture of confusion and anger in her gaze._

 _"_ _I'm worried about you, that's what!" Hermione angrily told him, trying to control her voice from raising up another notch. "You sneak around knowing you weren't invited, you got into trouble with professor Snape, you got detention and now you won't even tell me what's going on with you- no, you look at me!"_

 _Hermione moved him and forced him to look back at her but he suddenly, out of reflex, swayed her hand away from him as if afraid to catch something she has._

 _Hermione's eyes widened even more at the motion he had done._

 _"_ _Draco-"_

 _"_ _Why do you have to know everything!" he angrily yelled at her losing it. "Why the hell do I have to report and tell you everything that I'm doing and why I'm doing it!"_

 _"_ _Well aren't you supposed to?" Hermione yelled back. "Aren't you – don't I have – "_

 _"_ _Don't fucking tell me what to do!" Draco angrily screamed at her, eyes filled with anger and fear and threatening with tears at the frustration and pressure he had been enduring these past days._

 _Everything was there in his eyes and Hermione didn't miss any of it._

 _She didn't understand, but she knew there was something._

 _Something was horribly wrong and horribly growing in Draco and she could almost see the vision of a monster that was slowly luring him to the dark side._

 _"_ _Draco-"_

 _"_ _Why do you keep on meddling with my life, who the fuck do you think you are?!" Draco lashed at her and at that split moment, the monster in him had grown out as he moved forward her, fingers suddenly reaching out to her, grasping either side of her arms painfully._

 _His eyes reached hers and Hermione's tears burst out in pain and fear in him as he held her tightly, fingers pressing painfully around her as the moment progressed._

 _"_ _My arms-" Hermione cried at him as she sank back against the wall. "Draco, please-"_

 _He blinked and in that instant that tears cleared his eyes, he let go of her._

 _The monster in him had quickly vanished as quickly as it had come._

 _Draco moved towards her and Hermione inched a little away and he knew the damage was already there._

 _"_ _I'm sorry." Draco quickly cried at him reaching out and firmly grasping her in his arms but this time, in a tight and comforting embrace. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry – Baby, I'm sorry, fuck – I'm sorry, baby, please, please I'm sorry.. I didn't mean.."_

 _Hermione breathed in heavily in his arms, she could deeply inhale his mint scent as well as the fear that was consuming him at what he had done._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, please forgive me.. " Draco whispered at her kissing her forehead in assurance. "I'm sorry baby, please, I'm really sorry."_

 _Hermione was still slightly shaking in the pain he had caused her both physically and emotionally but his warm embrace and comforting voice and words were enough to slowly calm her and bring her back to him._

 _He could tell that he was thinking fast if she should run away now or stay with him, he could just feel the fast pump of her heartbeat right through his chest as he enclosed the space between them, ensuring that there is no gap in between them as if he was piecing together what he knew he had just broke._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry." Draco kept saying, closing his eyes in silent prayer to the gods. "Please, say something, please.. 'Mione…"_

 _She inhaled sharply in his chest as if gathering the strength to keep herself together, to keep herself in place and to keep herself standing still before him._

 _She wasn't alright but she always knew that one way or another, the Draco she knew before was still there and she had hoped that he would let that version of him go._

 _He would learn but she also knew that it wasn't easy._

 _"_ _I'm fine." Hermione managed to whispered letting him go and gently pushing herself from him so she could look up at his face ridden with regret and guilt. "I'm fine. I'm sorry for having to say-"_

 _"_ _I shouldn't have said that." Draco whispered back towards her. "I shouldn't have… ofcourse you have every right, you have every bit of right to know everything-"_

 _"_ _No." Hermione said gently placing space between them. "It's not my right. And I never wanted to force things out of you, we talked about that already."_

 _"_ _Mione-"_

 _"_ _No, Draco." Hermione said looking up at his eyes, forcing herself not to cry again. "We already talked about it. You tell me what you can, when you want and only if you want. Only if you trust me enough-"_

 _"_ _I trust you." Draco quickly countered at her. "I trust you more than anyone and I need you to know that."_

 _"_ _But Draco.."_

 _"_ _But I don't trust myself." Draco admitted his defeat. "I don't trust myself around you. I don't trust myself that I can always protect you even from myself. I don't trust myself that I can-I'm afraid, Hermione. I'm afraid of everything that I couldn't possibly do for you – I need to – I don't now – I'm scared that I might-"_

 _"_ _What did we promise one another when we decided to do this?" Hermione asked him, her eyes firm at him. "What did we promise one another when we decided to do this?"_

 _"_ _Mione.."_

 _"_ _Tell me what we promised one another." Hermione said firmly grasping his fingers in hers then. "Say it, Draco.."_

 _He looked at her, her usually warm eyes gazing back at him with a piercing stance._

 _"_ _If we're going to do this, we're going to go through all of it, together." Draco whispered at her, unblinking._

 _"_ _Together." Hermione repeated. "And what else?"_

 _Draco sighed heavily as if he regretted ever going through that promise._

 _"_ _And if we're going to do things, we won't be afraid. For if we are afraid-"_

 _"_ _Then we won't do it." Hermione finished for him. "And we must not be afraid. What do we have?"_

 _"_ _Trust." Draco said the word as if he didn't want to say it because he didn't trust himself at all with their situation. "We have trust."_

 _"_ _Because if we don't have trust?" Hermione asked him, edging him to continue._

 _"_ _Then we have nothing." Draco sighed heavily at her. "And we will always have one another."_

 _"_ _Until the end." Hermione said assuring him and nuzzling her face closer to him knowing she had brought him back to her now._

 _"_ _Until the end." Draco whispered back at her, moving his face closer to hers. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I love you baby."_

 _And then Hermione nodded, closing her eyes as she accepted Draco's deep kiss without knowing, oblivious to it all that Draco was at that very moment, more than just afraid but also beyond reprieve at the mission he had just accepted that will bring forth everything closer to the war with the Dark Lord._


	40. Paris for Two

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _ **i'm alive oh my goodness. please bear with me.**_

 _ **I have no meant to abandon any of my works ofcourse, but writing seems to be very hard these days - emotionally and because of my work load.**_

 _ **after my dad's passing the months seemed to have gone down and up and down and in a spiral motion and now I have been flooded with work because it's summer in my country and music lessons are all over in demand and 'm trying to get in as much students and work as possible.**_

 _ **but I felt burnt out lately so I decided to do some writing again which I tried squeezing in the early hours of the morning before my work.**_

 _ **hopefully this one chapter makes up even for a little for my long absence.**_

 _ **will be updating the rest of my stories hopefully within the week.**_

 _ **lots of love**_

 _ **i'm alive oh my goodness. please bear with me.**_

 _ **after my dad's passing the months seemed to have gone down and up and down and in a spiral motion and now I have been flooded with work because it's summer in my country and music lessons are all over in demand and 'm trying to get in as much students and work as possible.**_

 _ **but I felt burnt out lately so I decided to do some writing again which I tried squeezing in the early hours of the morning before my work.**_

 _ **hopefully this one chapter makes up even for a little for my long absence.**_

 _ **will be updating the rest of my stories hopefully within the week.**_

 _ **lots of love**_

 _ **i'm alive oh my goodness. please bear with me.**_

 _ **after my dad's passing the months seemed to have gone down and up and down and in a spiral motion and now I have been flooded with work because it's summer in my country and music lessons are all over in demand and 'm trying to get in as much students and work as possible.**_

 _ **but I felt burnt out lately so I decided to do some writing again which I tried squeezing in the early hours of the morning before my work.**_

 _ **hopefully this one chapter makes up even for a little for my long absence.**_

 _ **will be updating the rest of my stories hopefully within the week.**_

 _ **lots of love**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty Eight**_

 _ **Paris for Two**_

"Fuck." Draco miserably thought as he stared by the hearth of the fireplace in their room.

He looked back in the dimly lit room and Hermione was still fast asleep on their bed, her back turned to his view as she slept peacefully and comfortable under the sheets.

But he couldn't find the same peace and comfort.

He had fallen asleep for an hour or two but that was it.

He still couldn't believe what his father attempted to do again and more so, how this time he was really close to murdering his own father.

But there wasn't he wouldn't do to protect her this time.

He arrived in the nick of time and he didn't know how brutal things would have gone if he didn't make it on time.

He swore he would never let him come anywhere closer to her but his father was really trying and pushing him to the edge.

He had really come close to murdering him.

He had to find a way to bring her somewhere he couldn't follow, where nobody could possibly follow but that plan was close to impossible especially with the wedding that was coming for which the world was closely watching.

He couldn't let anything bad to happen to her, not again, not this time.

He had already done so many things and he would continue doing so no matter the cost.

And Hermione, for the love of all the gods, was the only good thing that ever happened to him and he would never let fate do something horrible to her again.

"Bloody fuck." Draco muttered turning away from the hearth and walking to their window where the night was very peaceful outside.

He pulled down the curtains to make sure the sunlight doesn't wake her in the morning and walked back to their bed.

He stared down at her gentle form, fast asleep and oblivious to the reality that was happening beyond the memories she had now.

He knew that she is going to be devastated if she finds out about everything but he couldn't bear the idea of her finding out the past he had tried and worked so hard for to conceal

He had never felt this good in a long time since those years and even if he knew the devastations of the past that could be brought forth to the present because of the days they are together, he couldn't help himself.

He was still ever hopelessly in love with her especially now that he knows that the war was over and if not for his father or the society, they could finally be together again.

"We have nothing…" Hermione suddenly murmured and he heard it clearly.

She was dreaming obviously of that time and he had hoped that she doesn't remember in the morning.

His eyes lit and he moved closer to the bed, kneeling by her bedside and slowly reaching for her head to brush her hair.

There was nothing he wouldn't do for her even if the world was against them and still kept getting in their way.

He left for London, for Germany, for Paris – but he always had something – some sort of connection, some tie that led back towards her and told her how she was doing and if she was safe.

He looked at her and he knew that he was fucked as hell for all the decisions that he was going to make but it were all for the better.

He was a fool to deny himself of her because he knew that this time, he couldn't leave her anymore.

He could never ever leave her.

 _"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"_

 _Water splashed all over his face, across the sink and all over the sides of the floor._

 _He was shaking in fear and frustration; he as growing desperate by the days._

 _His plan didn't work and he nearly killed someone else again._

 _This was harder, way harder, than he originally thought of._

 _What was he thinking taking and accepting this task to prove the loyalty of his family?_

 _What the fuck did he care about the war for as long as his family was alive?_

 _Oh right._

 _He accepted this because he needed to keep his family alive, his mother alive._

 _But things were beginning to get out of hand and nothing about any of it was child's play anymore._

 _Lives were getting risked and someone is going to die sooner or later if he does not aim right and hit his target squarely._

 _This was an impossible task._

 _He was going to die trying._

 _"Draco!" a voice gasped behind him and he heard a spell being casted and a door locking behind him._

 _Out of panic, he blindly reached for his wand and it rolled down the tiled floor, clattering loudly across the room._

 _He looked back, eyes still red from a mixture of his tears and water and heart beating fast._

 _"What – what are you doing here?" he managed as Hermione bent forward to pick his wand up and handed it over to him. "How did you know I was here?"_

 _Hermione stared back at him, face slightly red and she was breathless._

 _Draco took his wand from him and moved away, facing the sink again and washing his face vigorously._

 _"Why are you in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" she asked, eyes wandering around the room because they both knew why people would go there – to either snog or brew something illegally._

 _"I needed to wash my face." Draco quickly lied to her as he continued to wash his face by the sink that splashed ice-cold water. "This was the nearest bathroom."_

 _"Yes, but isn't this Myrtle's-"_

 _"I haven't seen her." Draco simply said turning the faucet down and wiping his face with the back of his white sleeves._

 _Hermione walked closer to him and conjured a small warm cloth for him and handed it over._

 _"Thanks." Draco only muttered back at her, grabbing it and wiping his face with it. "Come on, let's go back. I don't like this place very much."_

 _Hermione observed as he avoided to face her, hiding behind the façade that he was drying his face and arms._

 _"What?" Draco asked as he finished and turned to her, staring back at her questioning eyes._

 _She obviously didn't believe his excuse why he was there but there was something else in her eyes._

 _"I think you should go first or else people might see us together and worse coming from this-"_

 _"Did you go to Hogsmeade?" she asked her in a dry tone but her eyes looked like she was hoping that his answer was that he didn't._

 _"What?" Draco asked her throwing the cloth aside and pulling his sleeves back down. "What do you mean if I-"_

 _"You heard what I asked you." Hermione said walking to face him because he moved and faced another way pretending to check his reflection against one of the half broken mirrors._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about- Hermione-" Draco gasped as Hermione moved his arm and moved him to face her._

 _"I asked you." Hermione desperately said and he saw the fear growing in her eyes. "Were you at Hogsmeade today?"_

 _She's obviously heard of what happened and it was obvious that she had been theorizing with Potter and Weasley about what happened to their friend that he almost killed earlier that day._

 _Draco finished buttoning up his sleeves and straightening himself out he looked back at her._

 _"No." Draco flatly and clearly told her. "I didn't leave the castle today."_

 _"Are you telling the truth?" Hermione desperately asked him back. "Please tell me the truth."_

 _"I'm telling you the truth!" he said in a slightly irritated manner. "I didn't leave the bloody castle today-"_

 _"But we have no classes today and we – Draco, please, what did you-"_

 _"I spent the day in detention with Snape, alright!" Draco admitted to her. "I bloody spent the day washing cauldrons and refilling jars of stupid ingredients. He's still onto me about answering him the other day."_

 _She stared at him, searching for lies but she couldn't find any._

 _And suddenly, she realized the familiar stench of some of the ingredients from the Potions storeroom around his clothes and hair._

 _He looked back at her and suddenly, there was relief in her eyes._

 _She obviously hoped that he would tell her that he didn't leave the castle._

 _"What's gotten into you?" Draco asked her. "You're home early. I thought you're spending the day with Potter and Weasley at that-"_

 _"Why was Snape upset about you?" she asked a little suspicious. "He's never gotten mad at you-"_

 _"I think he would get mad if it was a matter of me telling him off after catching him trying to 'comfort' my mother, do you think?"_

 _Hermione looked sharply back at him._

 _She wasn't sure that he was telling the truth._

 _And he looked back at her and was unsure if she believed him._

 _There was truth of that hate for Snape in his eyes but the reason behind it wasn't very clear._

 _"I'm sorry. That's not my place to ask." Hermione muttered. "But didn't you hear the attack?"_

 _"I'm under the castle, way down below the dungeons. What should I have heard?" he sarcastically answered her without meaning to._

 _"Katie." Hermione cut him short. "At Hogsmeade. Someone or something happened but she touched something that almost killed her. Professor Snape is looking for a cure but we're not yet sure-"_

 _"That's why he suddenly left." Draco told her. "He was asking me to place some things in order by the shelves but when I returned to the office to ask him something about it he wasn't in his office anymore."_

 _They exchanged glares, obviously putting two things together._

 _She was bloody clever and bloody annoyingly clever at certain times._

 _"How is she doing?" Draco asked her with genuine concern in his voice. "Has she woken or spoken about-"_

 _"They let her sleep. She'll be questioned in the morning by the headmaster so we all hope she gets better to have a conversation." Hermione simply answered him looking less worried about it and more worried about him. "I think we should go back upstairs."_

 _"Yeah, you head along." Draco muttered. "I'll follow. We don't want to be seen, yeah?"_

 _She looked doubtful but she also knew that he was right._

 _If they both wanted this relationship or whatever it was to last, they would have to be very careful and would have to follow certain things even if they didn't want to._

 _He sighed and watched as she went to the door but halter before going out._

 _"Can we talk tonight?" she asked him but it sounded more like a bit of demand. "An hour after dinner. By the alcove?"_

 _She looked hopeful but she sounded that it was already a sealed date._

 _"Yeah, sure." Draco simply replied. "I'll see you there later."_

 _He gave her an assuring smile but when she didn't seem convinced, he walked to her and placed his hands on either side of her cheeks._

 _"I'll be there." Draco said kissing her over the forehead. "I promise."_

 _Hermione opened her eyes and nodded at him._

 _"I'll wait there until you arrive. I'm not leaving until you do." Hermione said and without another word, she slowly turned from him and left the bathroom, leaving Draco as miserable as he was before she arrived._

 _Katie Bell survived and although she was still unconscious and they weren't as sure of her stable condition, he was beyond worried._

 _He was so dead if she remembers who handed her the package or at the least, the last face she'd seen before losing all memory when she opened the package out of her curiosity._

 _Curiosity could indeed kill the cat._

 _He was almost there and he was screwing this beyond he could imagine himself._

 _He was truly growing desperate and sooner or later, someone else is going to randomly die if he doesn't accomplish his task soon._

 _Either someone else is going to get hurt and die or he was going to die trying to accomplish an impossible task to begin with._

Hermione woke up to the sound of tinkling china at the other end of the room.

She turned to the other side and found she was alone in the bedroom but small light as going through the gaps of the heavy curtains.

It was morning.

"Draco?" she called out and listened but all she heard was the sound his gentle voice thanking room service and then the closing of the door.

Her head was still heavy and her heart was still in turmoil about the previous day's event but there was no time at the moment to dwell on that.

She was sure that she had some planning to do with Draco.

She still felt extremely shocked by the encounter with Lucius but for some reason, in a long time, she had fallen into a deep sleep.

She remembered that Draco stayed with her and slept next to her, arms around her.

She needed him and there was a tugging guilt in her heart that came with that feeling.

She was worried about where all these was going now because it was nowhere going with her original plans and Draco's take of things are getting ahead of them both and yet, she couldn't help but worry for him.

If she felt extremely bad about what happened the previous day, she could barely imagine what was turning inside Draco's head right now.

She was sure that he had not gotten the same good sleep that she had gotten for herself.

He worried her in ways that she didn't think she was ever going to possibly feel for Draco and she was already sure that was a bad thing for her side and her plans.

"Draco?" she called again as she got up and grabbed the silk robe at the end of the bed, walking barefoot to their small area at the front where Draco was obviously having his breakfast already.

She found him by their large couch, a cup of coffee lay at the small table before him but he was staring over a thick document and two small envelopes beside it.

"Hermione." he greeted her, his voice sounded like he had difficulty speaking. "Have your breakfast."

"Is everything…are you alright?" Hermione said ignoring the breakfast at the table at the other end of the room.

She looked at him, his eyes still deep in thought as if she or he wasn't even there.

He was lost again in his thoughts.

"Draco." Hermione began, concerned with his well-being. "Let's not think about last night. What your father-"

"We need to do this another way." Draco offered her suddenly with slight urgency in his voice, eyes lit with worry. "I have been thinking all night and I think we've been doing this wrongly."

She stared as he pushed the two envelopes towards her to read.

Hermione was uncertain but she reached and opened them.

They were tickets to Paris that leaves that night.

"Draco?" her voice was a mixture of fear and surprise. "What – I don't-"

"Let's get married tomorrow. In secret. In Paris." Draco urgently said now, moving the other documents aside, he moved forward her. "The world doesn't need to know. This way, it will be safer we just need the documents and we can have them and – and just one another."

He looked at her with hope in his eyes, with a desperate look in them as Hermione stared back at him, her eyes filled with fear at this decision he had come about.

Hermione felt her chest thumping fast at this gesture of Draco.

Surely lastnight had made an impact to them both but this measure was somewhat drastic – she had not foreseen this from Draco and she didn't know what to do.

She wasn't sure what this will bring them both and not even sure how it will affect her own plans and the worse of it all, Draco doesn't really sound like he was asking.

This wasn't an offer or invitation.

This was a fully measured plan that will go onto full action and take effect the moment she says yes.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Author's Notes:**_ _**It's a sort of two days holiday in my country right now or rather, I made today a holiday for myself. It's Mother's Day in my country so I spent it with my mom and absolutely did no kind of work (been burnt out with work lately) and tomorrow, is election day so a legit holiday but I would be putting on some work since the recital of my students it's coming up and i'm already dying with all the practice and lessons and rehearsals I nee to do myself as I need to accompany most of them.**_ _**So after day with mom, I decided to just write the night away and read a book or two before work consumes me back once more.**_ ___**I hope all is well at your end.**_ _**I'm not sure how or how well you will take this chapter, but I have got a lot more of bombs up my sleeves.**_ _**Lots of love you guys**_ ___**xx**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty Nine**_

 _ **Darkness**_

 _His fingers trembled as he held the old handle of the cabinet._

 _He stared with a calculating mind and eyes that bore of fear._

 _His heart thumping in an uneven pattern._

 _The bitten apple lone inside it._

 _It was ready._

 _They were all ready._

 _But was he – ready?_

 _His fingers trembled as he knew that now, all his excuses were all over and that he would have no choice or way out of the situation._

 _The plan was set and ready to be in motion anytime that he raises the signal._

 _This was destiny set and it was inevitable._

 _He would aid the Dark Lord's victory and in return, he would be able to save his mother's life and Hermione Granger's._

 _Harry Potter would never let harm come to her and the Order of the Phoenix will protect her knowing her kind was at stake once the Dark Lord advances._

 _He could no longer have her._

 _It was better this way, it was safer this way_

 _After all, he would never ever be with her anyway._

 _Not when destiny was set for him even before he was born._

 _He was a Malfoy and there was no chance in the world that they would ever end up together._

"Can we just… sit and.. I don't know, think first?" Hermione asked with constraint in her thought as she stared at Draco.

He sat opposite her over their large breakfast table where the best breakfast buffet seemed to be offered for her.

But she didn't feel hungry.

Not after the news or offer or rather proposition of change of plans Draco had thrown over earlier that morning.

It was like he couldn't wait the day to tell her and he didn't even seem to have slept at all.

"I mean – you know, our position isn't easy and all that and I know that this was well, my idea and all that-" Hermione tried to think of all possible errors that this could really go wrong, "and I know we're close to getting into a really bad situation if we don't plan right away but isn't this a bit of drastic?"

She was looking over at Draco who was just staring over the table, eyes not meeting hers.

She was panicking at the idea of what he asked of her.

Yes, this was her plan and part of her other plans but to run away from London and with Draco Malfoy wasn't exactly part of that ploy.

Draco wasn't thinking.

Well, if he were in his shoes, maybe she wouldn't be able to think clearly as well.

"I mean, we both have jobs – I have work – and Harry-" she paused as she thought of Harry whom she had last seen and fought with and recklessly, well, abandoned. "I mean, I know I will survive with you, that's not a question-"

She turned away from Draco, standing up and moving away from the table.

She heard him push his chair gently away from the table, following her around the room.

Suddenly, she didn't feel comfortable to look back at him.

She was thinking of Harry and how she missed him but no matter if they argued at their last meeting, she wasn't that mad to just leave him for good.

And even if the plan would be temporary, she couldn't find herself staying away for long or some time with only Draco in Paris even if that was Paris.

Money wasn't the question.

With Draco's wealth, they could probably live anywhere in the world and she would live a lavish and extravagant life so survival wasn't a question.

So why then, was she panicking?

She looked over him and she trusts him – boy, she was trusting him enough to sleep next to him the previous night.

What was the fear?

"Are you afraid to be with me?" Draco suddenly asked her as if reading her mind and that placed a halt into her pacing endlessly across the room that was beginning to annoy Draco.

She moved away again and he followed until they were back against the wall of the suite.

She looked up at him and suddenly, the weight of really just the two of them being here seemed to hit her.

She had nowhere but Draco and if this whole Paris plan would go forth, she would be in another place, another country and a new life with just well, her husband, Draco Malfoy.

"What?" Hermione asked in a high-pitched voice. "Afraid of you? Why would that be?" she asked standing straight and taller.

He looked up at her, staring past her facial expression that was not giving away anything.

He moved closer until she was back against the wall, looking up at her with a face trying to look straight and not intimidated by his proximity.

He looked down at her and he placed one hand over her head against the wall and the other by her side completely blocking her from moving away from him.

"I could probably hex you right now but we're on the same team so what makes you think I'm afraid to be with you?" Hermione asked him but her eyes were moving around the room. "I'm not afraid what kind of question – what are you doing?" she asked in an obvious panic as Draco reached for her hand.

"Afraid not afraid of me but to be with me." Draco clarified the question, a raised brow because she was smart enough to understand the question without him having to clarify it. "Are you not comfortable with us together?"

She looked back up at him and for some reason, Draco suddenly looked so young, so handsome and well, attractive.

She was getting attracted to him and that hit her hard at that very moment.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Hermione sapped at him, avoiding his eyes as she tried to move away from him but he held her in place. "Excuse me, please move. I want to have my breakfast."

But Draco was quick.

He blocked her in place and with his other hand, he reached for hers and held it warmly in his.

A sensation so different yet familiar came through from his touch and all over her body until the ends and tips of her toes.

She felt more uncomfortable than ever because she was actually and secretly, getting butterflies from that touch, that moment.

"This." Draco had said holding her hand to stop her from moving completely. "Are you afraid of this?"

He looked at her, looking deep and straight through her soul and he could swear that he could hear her heart thumping fast at their close proximity.

He moved and edged closer her, his face only inches from her.

Draco moved closer as if to kiss her when Hermione back her head away as possible from him, tightly closing her eyes and unconsciously biting close her lips to refrain him from doing what he was about to do.

He stared at her and for a brief moment, he was amused at the sight of her so afraid of him to kiss her.

Draco smiled and nodded to himself seeing her so afraid of him as she cowered back against the wall – not so mighty as a witch now, eh?

"I understand." Draco said after a while as he back away from her slowly, eyes not leaving her.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, nervous but Draco was suddenly smiling and showing all his amusement to her expression.

"What the-"

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Draco chimed at her, a smile of victory playing over his face as he edged himself away from her and back to the table, throwing away all emotions for her again. "That face looks so cute on you. Have you never been kissed?"

He asked the question with an amused taste from his lips knowing it was infuriating her and knowing the answer to that question already.

"You're such a prat." Hermione chimed back at him wanting to throw her shoes back at him. "I'm sure it will look cute on your face too if it slowly turns into a ferret."

He only chuckled as he sank back to his chair back to their table.

She walked back to the table, red in the face as she sat down.

"So have you ever been?" he asked her, giving her a haughty look. "Cause I could teach you, you know. We can practice."

He winked at her and she looked away, flustered.

"Can we go back to the situation at hand?" Hermione demanded coolly back at him. "Can we handle that now?"

"We're handling it." Draco said reaching for her hand again across the table and now wearing a serious expression. "Let's go away – you and I. Let's leave for Paris. We would forget everything, they would forget."

They stared at one another and Hermione saw that longing in his eyes and in return, Draco could swear that the thought of his offer was also swaying her to agree with him but that light from her eyes quickly flickered away.

"They won't forget." Hermione seriously said as she stared unblinkingly back at him. "I won't forget."

And then she sharply withdrew her hand away from him and kept it on her lap under the table.

She looked away from him and Draco felt in that very moment all the hate and spite in her being for whatever memory of the past has been left in her.

It hurt him to have all the riches in the world and yet have no power to help her overcome that past.

"I understand." Draco said after a while, his eyes over the tickets across the table from them as he retreated himself back on the chair. "Well, I guess we're not going so-" he made to reach the tickets but Hermione stopped him.

They looked at one another again.

"Just let me think for a bit." Hermione said grabbing the tickets from him. "Just give me until early afternoon."

She stood up and held both tickets in her hands and she gave one look at Draco and then moved to the next room, grabbing her jacket with her.

"Where are you going?" he called after her, immediately following her as she dressed the jacket over her, keeping the hood up and intact.

"I need to think." Hermione said. "With a clear mind and away…" her voice trailed off but it obviously meant away from him.

"Alright." Draco said walking to the door to open it up for her. "Try not to be seen."

He held the door open for her and she nodded at him.

"Just give me a few moments." Hermione said keeping the envelopes inside her jacket pocket and keeping her hoodie in place. "Just give this time to me."

"Yeah, I will." Draco said knowing he had no say anyway to whatever she had her mind and heart wanted already.

"Thank you. I'll be back before three." Hermione said and they stood there completely unsure if a goodbye or a hug or a handshake was necessary.

Draco definitely and obviously didn't want to initiate anything anymore to not further scare her.

But Hermione reached up to him in slight tiptoes and to his surprise she placed her hands around his neck and reached over for a very quick and warm kiss over the cheek.

Before he could completely comprehend what was happening, she had removed her arms around his neck and then moved herself away from him and turned, walking down the empty hallway of their suite corridor and disappearing with the sound of the elevators at the other end.

 _She couldn't possibly sleep, something didn't feel right._

 _Something was wrong._

 _It felt like something bad was about to happen._

 _Hermione looked up at the dying fire at the hearth of the Gryffindor Common Room and was battling whether to tell the other two about her feeling at that moment or simply go straight to Draco._

 _She didn't like the last time they talked or the last time that she saw him._

 _He wasn't feeling well and that already told her enough of all the hunch she was having at that very moment._

 _Before Hermione could decide on what to do, Harry had burst into the room and was looking both sweaty, anxious and slightly pale._

 _Ron had immediately reached forward as soon as Harry burst into the room and had nodded at them to follow him at a corner of the Common Room._

 _"What's going on?" she asked immediately sensing urgency in Harry's._

 _"I haven't got time to explain." Harry said as he fidgeted with a couple of things from a bag and then handed them a bottle and had brought up the coins from the D.A_

 _The gleam of the coins immediately raised suspicion and worry in Hermione._

 _"I haven't got time to explain." Harry cut her short seeing her open her mouth to ask. "But I've got to go right now with professor Dumbledore. Round up who you can but be very, very careful."_

 _His eyes moved from her then to Ron as he handed them what she assumed was the Felix Felicis._

 _"Have everyone drink some." Harry said engaging Ron into placing a drop for each of the D.A. members. "Please be careful. I'm going to Dumbledore to what he believes… Well, I don't have time to explain but I promise that I will do so when we return."_

 _Hermione could only agree at that moment despite all the rush and fear she was feeling in her as she held one of the coins and the bottle of the Liquid Luck._

 _Before either she or Ron could ask any further questions, Harry had gathered his wand and left them without another word._

 _"Draco." Hermione's initial thought as Ron sat back trying to think how to reach the others without raising suspicions because they both knew that it wasn't a good idea to raise alarm if indeed, something as going on._

 _As soon as Ron got occupied with Neville into the details of what Harry had just told the, Hermione immediately grabbed her wand and snuck out of the Common Room to hopefully, find Draco and find out what was going on or at the least, warn him if something was happening that he might endanger himself with._

Lucius sat with his backed turned to the bar and had just nodded to the barman to refill his drink.

The side of his face was still sporting a small scratch from Draco's earlier advances and despite that it made him furious, he had realized how strong his son had grown into even without a mother and a father right after the war.

He had immensely found himself a new life and had managed to survive all the odds that he was sure the world has thrown at his son post-war

And yet he had made himself a career, a name and a life.

If only he was still the same boy, the son he was proud of, things would have been way better even if they had lost.

Then again, maybe if he remained that son, he would never have survived this world that had shunned him all the same.

The strength and the new life that Draco had built for him was beyond anything he could have imagined his son would be able to do for himself.

But Draco was different now, a Malfoy and not all the same.

He took a sip from the new glass that was served to him and then he heard a glass of vodka being poured next to him and the sound of a shuffle in the stool right beside him.

"I didn't think you'd come." said the voice and the sound of the glass being glided towards its drinker called his full attention.

Lucius smiled to himself, swallowing the sip from his drink and somehow, the drink tasting a lot better than it previously was.

"My son could murder me all the same but I'd come back to life for a deal I had struck many years ago." Lucius simply replied moving his glass slightly away from him and slowly turning to his side to give a greeting to his company and reaching forward the crossed leg before him. "I'm glad you have come to your senses to amend things. I didn't think you're still up for it after all these years. But I must admit, years had done you really well, Miss Granger."

"Soon to be, Malfoy." the voice answered as the red hood of a cloak revealed a Hermione with darker gleam in her eyes and white dress with an emerald ribbon silk around her waist. "And not so fast."

Hermione had reached over the hand that was trying to reach through her thighs and she saw him pursed his lips in pain as she had his wrist painfully, piercing his skin as he attempted to touch her.

"I apologize." Lucius said slowly withdrawing his hand from her, backing away from her and just staring at her full glory before him.

Hermione stared back at the man who had ruined her life and yet it amazes her to see him, ready to go down to his knees to get what he wanted.

How the Malfoys had truly _fallen._

"Care to tell me all these façade?" he asked her facing away from her to avoid glaring into her physique to stop himself from doing anything he would regret further. "I didn't really have fun in Azkaban, you know. I don't like to wait any further."

"Patience is a virtue, Malfoy." Hermione hissed at him, eyes gleaming with hate at the man before him. "If you want your fair share of victory, you're going to have to work hard for it. And you're going to have to beg for it as well."

"I don't beg." Lucius said with a slight sharp remark in his voice. "I'm a Malfoy-"

"And I practically have your son's neck right around my fingers with all the wealth that you dream to take back." Hermione angrily warned him, eyes gleaming with pure hate.

"Tell me your plan." Lucius offered her in a gentler tone. "You can hardly make me do things if you don't tell me what's going on in that brilliant mind of yours-I cannot move with knowing-"

"You will move when I want you to move." Hermione quietly told him. "As you would die if I wish it to be. As is your son."

Lucius breathed heavily and Hermione could tell that he would just do anything to strangle her at that moment and yet do whatever she had asked in order to get back all the wealth he had lost.

How poverty changes men.

How wealth taught her that it was more than power.

"Fine." Lucius said drinking straight up from his glass, draining it. "If you've made up your mind, you tell me sweetheart. I have wasted enough years at Azkaban. I'm not going to waste more."

Lucius straightened up, losing his cool and was ready to leave but Hermione remained seated, playing with the edge of her glass with her fingertips.

He stood next to her, staring and watching her sit there, eyes straight at the wall opposite her as she held the glass in her hand.

"I didn't think the war would damage you this much, Granger." Lucius said in spite of himself. "And I'm not sure if I fell pity or anger with the thought of it."

"You don't know how to feel, Malfoy." Hermione said in a voice so quiet, it sounded more creepy than a mere whisper. "You have no idea what it is like to feel, to love, to lose – "

"I lost my wife." Lucius snapped at her unable to remain his cool any further. "And I lost my son to you."

"And you will lose him for the everyday that you live." Hermione sharply turned to him as well.

"What else do you want, Granger?" Lucius asked her. "Was my time at Azkaban not enough? Was losing my wife and son not enough?"

"It's never going to be enough." Hermione bitterly spat at him, gritting her teeth as she stared at him with all the hate consuming her. "It will _never_ be enough."

Lucius stared at her for a moment, then a gleam passed his eyes.

"I have thought that the war had changed and damaged you the way it did to the rest, but I am wrong." Lucius said gaining back his cool. "It didn't damage you, Granger."

Hermione stared back at him, pure hate glowing in her eyes.

""You don't know what the war did to me." Hermione whispered back at him her fingers clawing against the glass she held. "You have no idea what the war –"

"No, I didn't understand before." Lucius said taking his cloak from the bar before staring back at her. "But now I do. You were already damaged before the war, Granger. It just nourished the monster growing inside of you all those years. And right now, that monster has grown into its full glory waiting to strike at first chance. Or has it made its first strike already?"

And with that, Lucius turned away from her taking his cloak and dignity with him without turning back despite hearing a glass shatter and clatter right on the floor behind him.

 _Draco closed the Vanishing Cabinet and breathed heavily._

 _They were now inside Hogwarts._

 _There was absolutely no backing out now._

 _This was a do or die and he was not willing to have his mother killed._

 _"Draco?"_

 _His heart pumped fast as he looked up as he walked out of the Room of Requirement, the walls closing._

 _"Something's going on." Hermione's hushed voice came and she greeted him with an urgent embrace. "Draco, something doesn't feel right. Please tell me that-"_

 _"Why are you awake?" Draco asked in fear and distraught. "Hermione, please, go back to your room. Stay in there."_

 _Hermione looked up at him._

 _He was as afraid as she had never seen him and his eyes kept darting around them as if he was anticipating for something._

 _"Draco?" Hermione whispered to him holding him close."What's going on?" she asked him._

 _"You can't stay outside right now." Draco said and grabbing her arms painfully and pulling her into a darkened corner. "Please. Please, go back to your room."_

 _Hermione looked up at him, staring deep into his eyes and she had never seen that kind of fear in them._

 _Something was going on as she had suspected._

 _"Draco-"_

 _"Go back to your room." Draco angrily said this time. "I don't want you here. You can't be outside right now. Please, I'm begging you. I have no time to explain-"_

 _Before Hermione could say anything else they both heard footsteps like a group of people walking down the other hallway._

 _Hermione moved to check but Draco grabbed her back to him._

 _"Please go back to your room. I beg you." Draco simply said, eyes tearful. "You can't be here outside. It's not safe."_

 _Hermione stared back at him, the fear in her growing as well._

 _She could swear that she could hear Draco's heartbeat beating as fast as hers._

 _"What did you do?" she asked him as he tried to move her away but she kept her hold around him, she reached for the side of his face, caressing him gently. "What did you do, Draco?"_

 _For a moment, Draco was lost in her touch and he just had the sudden urge to forget all of these, to let it all go and leave it all and just take her with him to Merlin knows where._

 _"I'm sorry." Draco simply said, suddenly pulling her to him and kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry, 'Mione."_

 _He held her close, tightly within his arms and then he pulled his wand out._

 _"I'm sorry." Draco whispered to her as he aimed it at the back of her head but they were facing a glass pane by the castle and Hermione's eyes narrowed as she very quickly saw through its dark reflection on what Draco was about to do._

 _"No!" Hermione cried out but Draco tightly kept her in place. "Draco-"_

 _"I love you, baby." Draco whispered keeping her tight in place before she could do anything. "I didn't have a choice. Forgive me for everything."_

 _But before he could perform to Obliviate all her memories or rather all their memories together, they both heard close footsteps and the bone-chilling voice that Draco feared for Hermione's life._

 _"Draco." Whispered the voice following his trail of magic. "Where are you? Draco!"_

 _Hermione's eyes widened as she recognized the voice._

 _It was Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _Her eyes widened back at Draco and within that instant, she understood what was going on and what Draco had done._

 _Draco stared back at him with a dreadful expression because he could only guess the thoughts swimming in her head at that moment._

 _But the fear for her life was greater than what knowledge she already knew._

 _He roughly pushed her away from him, wand pointed warningly at her._

 _"You have to understand that I have to do this." Draco cried at her. "I don't have a choice."_

 _"Draco, we can help you-" Hermione whispered at him raising her hands to show him that she wasn't going to do anything. "Please, you don't have to do this – whatever he asked you do to – we're here – the Order will help, please – no, just listen to me – don't do this-"_

 _"Don't come after me." Draco whispered as he slowly backed away from her. "It's too late. There's nothing we can do. I have chosen my stand. I – I can't - I can't have the Dark Lord take you from me – this is better, it must be this way-"_

 _"Draco-"_

 _"We are not for one another." Draco cried at her, his eyes filled with desperation. "I will always love you."_

 _And before Hermione could do anything else, Draco sharply turned from her and had gone to the direction of Bellatrix's fading footsteps._


End file.
